La Nueva Invasion
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Una nueva Raza se alsa para hacer frente al Inperio Irken y La operacion Ruina Inevitable 2, Como afectaran estos acontecimientos las vidas de Zim, Dib, Gaz y Gir?¿Que enemigos regresaran y que llevo a todo esto? Espero les guste Dejen sos Comentarios :D (Ya esta la secuela de este Fic, "Las Sombras de la Guerra", espero les guste)
1. Chapter 1

Invasor Zim Fanfics

Ejem ejem yo cree estos Fics porque soy un gran fan de la serie espero que les guste intento mantener un humor muy parecido a la serie estos fics se dividen en etapas la primera es "La Nueva Invasión" la cual contendrá varios Capítulos espero que les gusten

Por cierto intento usar los eventos transcurridos en la serie hasta el episodio de navidad por eso los guiños bueno con eso les dejo mi creación

La Nueva Invasión (Capitulo 1) (Un Buen Mal Inicio Part1)Una Nueva y Roja Esperanza-

No hace algún tiempo éramos una Raza respetada en todo el universo, éramos guerreros hasta que los Irken llegaron y destruyeron todo y cuando terminaron de aniquilar todo lo que se ponía enfrente de sus estúpidas caras empezaron a construir un centro comercial. No podía sentirme mas humilladlo toda una raza destruida y esclavizada solo por un Planeta Centro comercial pero hoy es el día en que nos alzaremos en contra de esos gusanos de piel verde y ojos saltones hoy conocerán la ira de los Tesmag.

Mi Raza los Tesmag somos una raza en base de cerebros flotantes lo mas trágico de todo es que no tendríamos cuerpos si no fuera por los Irken.

FlashBack

Cuando nuestras Especies se encontraron el imperio Irken no era tan poderoso como ahora lo es y por supuesto sus más altos eran mucho más Inteligentes que los de hoy en día. La Más Alta Miyuki y El Mas Alto Spork. Con Los cuales firmamos un tratado en el cual ellos nos daban la tecnología para crear cuerpos mecánicos capases de ser usados por nosotros si a cambio los ayudábamos con nuestros conocimientos sobre la energía Eléctrica y Magnética.

Así nos volvimos aliados de los Irken en su campaña de conquista en todo el universo nuestra tecnología Magnetica les fue muy útiles en especial en la implementación para mejorar los aparatos de levitar que usan los Mas Altos y en su maquinaria de guerra como en naves y en esos robots S.I.R. que usan como esclavos, Incluso ayudamos a mejorar los escudos de La Inmensa lo cual le permitiría acercarse peligrosamente a soles sin sufrir ni una lesión eran tiempos gloriosos hasta el día en que todo empezó a ir mal.

Todo empezó cando La Más alta Miyuki fue destruida por una especie de invento Irken. Estábamos preocupados por nuestra tregua con los Irken hasta que el más alto Spork hiso una conferencia en nuestro planeta.

Spork: Tranquilos habitantes de el Planeta magnus nuestra tregua se mantendrá en vigencia siempre y tanto respeten nuestra superioridad.

Con eso nos tranquilizamos, Siempre y cuando el Mas Alto Spork sigiera en el cargo la tregua se mantendría creíamos que eso sería todo hasta que su Altísimo compartió el mismo destino que su Compañera.

Estábamos intranquilos cuando seleccionaron a los nuevos Altos eran un par de hermanos Red y Purp ambos parecían unos idiotas ablando de conquista y guerra pero esperábamos que no rompieran la tregua y así fue por lo menos por unos Años.

Después de iniciar la operación Ruina Inevitable esos dos llegaron en la inmensa a nuestro planeta y bajaron de su nave en una plataforma magnética construida claro por nosotros parecían felices bueno luego me di cuenta de por qué.

Red: Habitantes de em…em..

Purp: Magnus es Magnus

Red: Oh si Habitantes del Planeta Magnus hemos venido para dar Buenas y Malas noticias. Las Malas Son que la Operación Ruina Inevitable se a Cancelado y nuestros Súbditos están muy molestos por eso y las Buenas son que…

Purp: Oh puedo decir las buenas yo Red si, si, si por favorrr puedo, puedo

Red: Esta bien puedes decirles las buenas noticias eso no cambiara nada

Purp: Las buenas son que para animar a nuestro pueblo destruiremos toda su civilización y los esclavizaremos para convertir su planeta en un Super Planeta Centro comercial.

Red: En donde serán Obligados a Trabajar como vendedores en sus establecimientos claro los que sobrevivan a la purga biológica.

Purp: Pero por su servicio al imperio se les dará esto

En ese momento de la inmensa descendió una estatua enorme de ese par de idiotas.

Red: Una estatua ridículamente enorme de nosotros, Bien disfruten de la destrucción gracias por todo jeje.

En ese momento cientos de naves atacaron el planeta destruyendo todo pocos logramos escapar de ese lugar a tiempo el resto fue aniquilado y si no lo fueron los esclavizaron.

Fin del FlashBack

Hemos Vagado por todo el universo planeando nuestra venganza, hasta ahora solo hemos combatido indirectamente dando tecnología a un grupo rebelde llamado los Resisti pero ni así lograron detener a la Inmensa. Creíamos que nada podría servir en ese momento bueno hasta que lo encontramos.

Una especie de nave tan grande como la Inmensa era muy peculiar parecía una Luna incluso un planeta pero de un color Rojo. Capaz de llevar cientos de soldados al campo de batalla estaba un poco dañada pero la reparamos y mejoramos ahora nos vengaremos de lo Irken y de cualquiera que se nos interponga.

Gracias a Magnus por la criatura que nos envió este vehículo gracias a él, el imperio Irken puede que sea derrotado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta es la segunda parte de el episodio anterior por cierto quiero aclarar que la intento mantener una trama así que puede que se confundan pero al final de cada etapa tendrán sentido en serio o y por cierto también intento cambiar algo las historias así que daré pequeños vistazos a lo que pasara en cada episodio algunos serán de comedia otros de drama algunos de romances e incluso de temas más serios bueno con eso aclarado la segunda parte._

_Invasor Zim no es de mi propiedad si no del Gran Jhonen Vazquez_

**_La Nueva Invasión (Capitulo 2)_**

**_(Un Buen Mal Inicio Part2)Primer Strike-_**

Todo estaba listo para nuestra batalla contra el imperio Irken entonces di mis órdenes.

Mercog: Activen los motores hoy es el día en que acabamos con el Imperio Irken.

Soldado: Pero señor Creo que debería saber una cosa antes de que estemos en batalla.

Mercog: silencio soldado y obedece mis órdenes por fin traeremos gloria a nuestra especie.

Con esa orden el soldado guardo silencio y empezamos a movernos era impresionante la velocidad en que se movía una nave de tan inmenso tamaño y masa. Creo que debí escuchar lo que mi soldado tenía que decir pero en ese momento solo pensaba en los gritos de esos dos idiotas mientras aplastaba sus cabezas con mi metálico pie.

Entramos a un agujero de gusano que normalmente usan los Irken para enviar a sus enemigo a una dimensión donde lo único que hay es una habitación con una criatura enorme, cuadrúpeda y peluda.

**/Mientas tanto en otro lugar de la galaxia/**

Red: ñom, ñom mmm estas rosquillas sí que están deliciosas tu qué crees Purp.

Purp: Claro, oye tu soldado trae más malteadas de Chocolate rápido.

Red: Oye no estábamos asiendo algo Emm Importante creo.

Purp: Oh si estábamos a punto de decidir el destino de un planeta lleno de gente conejo.

Red: oh si es cierto Soldado comunícanos con el Planeta Esponjosia.

Purp: Jajajajaja Esponjocia que nombre más ridículo oye y ¿donde están esas malteadas?

La pantalla se encendió y una criatura con forma de conejo empezó a exponer su caso a los dos Altos.

Criatura: Mis Altos por favor nuestro planeta nunca les hiso algún daño siempre hemos servido a todos sus caprichos déjenos sobrevivir.

Red: Mmm Tu historia me conmueve Criatura por lo cual no destruiremos tu mundo.

Criatura: En serio.

Red: ¡NO!

Criatura: Pero usted.

Red: Mentí en realidad no me importa nada de lo que les ocurra a ustedes criaturas extrañamente esponjosas.

Purp: Además necesitamos un nuevo planeta de comida rápida, Comidortia ya está muy repleto.

Criatura: Pero aquí hay niños y mujeres

Red: Si que lastima corten la transmisión y empiecen la purga biológica.

Purp: Mmm ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Y donde están nuestras malteadas?

Soldado: Aquí señor como lo ordeno de chocolate y con Chocolate extra.

Purp: Oh pues gracias, puag que es esto no es de la marca que me gusta échenlo de la nave.

Soldado: No por favor mis altos denme otra oportunidad.

Las puertas se sierran después de sacar al soldado de la sala.

Purp: Como se atreven a confundir mi marca favorita.

Red: oye pero solo traemos de esa marca en la nave.

Purp: Oh bueno que mal.

Red y Purp: jajajajajajaja.

De repente en medio del espacio un agujero se abre para dejar salir a la inmensa nave de los Tesmag.

Soldado Tesmag: Señor tenemos a la inmensa en contacto visual.

Mercog: Bien comunícanos.

En la Inmensa-

Soldado Irk: Mis Altos tenemos una transmisión entrante.

Red: Una transmisión para nosotros bien comunícanos con quien quiera que sea.

Purp: Espero que no sean esos torpes de nombre ridículo

Red: ¿Los Resisty?

Purp: ^Tomando una soda^, Ahh que refrescante ¿Qué? o si esos.

La pantalla se enciende para mostrar a los Tesmag.

Mercog: Hola Irkens yo…

Purp: Hola

Mercog: Oh si bueno hola como iba diciendo noso..

Purp: Oye no eres un Tesmag ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar sirviendo salchichas en Planeta Comercial?

Red: Oye y que es esa cosa roja en la que vas.

Mercog: Cállense y déjenme hablar Tarados, Yo soy Mercog líder de los últimos Tesmags libres en toda la galaxia y hemos venido a destruirlos.

Red: Destruirnos ja no me agás reír.

Purp: Si como lo arias eh, eh (mientras comía un burrito)

Mercog: Bien ustedes lo pidieron, Disparen todas nuestras armas ¡YA!

Soldado Tesmag: Señor no tenemos armas.

Mercog: ¿Qué? Como que no tenemos armas ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Soldado Tes: Lo intente señor pero no me escucho.

Red: Bueno ya me aburrí de ellos, Soldado dispare y destrúyalos a todos

Mercog: Maniobras evasivas y activen los escudos.

Soldado Tes: Señor no resistiremos mucho.

Mercog: Errrr bien conecten el sistema espía y roben toda la información que puedan de sus computadoras tengo un plan B.

Soldado Tes: Si Señor

Después de unos 15 minutos-

Mercog: ¿Ya esta soldado?

Soldado Tes: Si señor todo listo

Mercog: Bien, retirada.

El agujero de gusano volvió a abrirse para dejar escapar aa los Tesmags.

En la Inmensa-

Red: Mmm bueno eso fue entretenido

Purp: Na vamos por unas patatas en espiral.

Red: Esta bien solo espera, Soldado llama al equipo de construcción diles que vengan a comenzar a construir el nuevo Comidortia No. 2

En el agujero de gusano-

Soldado Tes: ¿Cual es el plan señor?

Mercog: Bien este es el Plan buscaremos al más grande invasor de los Irkens y lo destruimos.

Soldado Tes: ¿Y cómo asemos eso?

Mercog: Con Los datos robados

Soldado Tes: Si señor, Señor es difícil traducir esta lengua pero hay un nombre que se repite más que el resto y un planeta en particular.

Mercog: ¿Y cuál es ese Soldado?

Sodado Tes: Bien el nombre del planeta es: Tierra y su invasor es : El Invasor Zim

Merlog: Bien pues ese es nuestro blanco, Iremos a la tierra y destruiremos a este invasor Zim. Con eso demostraremos que ningún Irken puede detenernos, Soldado traza rumbo a la tierra.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

En este capítulo se darán cuenta de que la fics no sigen una linealidad muy directa e dejado un poco el tema de los Tesmags para centrarnos en Zim y los demás personajes y también se darán cuenta de que cada episodio aportara algo a la trama global de los Fics además aun no tengo en claro los giros que tomara para llegar a la idea que lla establecí desde el primer fic bueno aquí el episodio 3 y se ambienta en la tierra pero no se preocupen que pronto regresaremos con los Tesmags y los Más Altos.

Invasor Zim no es de mi propiedad si no del Gran Jhonen Vazques

La Nueva Invasión (Capitulo 3)

La Masa Que se Lo Comía Todo-

/En La Tierra (Base de Zim)/

Zim: Por fin mi más grande creación esta lista ¡Gir! Ven aquí ahora mismo

Gir: Señor si señor-con ojos rojos-Ohh ¿qué es eso?

Zim: Es un…

Gir:¿Qué es eso?

Zim: Es una cria…

Gir: ¿Qué es eso?

Zim: Es una criatura echa de una mescla de distintos asidos terrícolas capas de desintegrar y consumir todo a su ¡paso! Y con el por fin destruiré a la Tierra ja ja ja jajajajajaja.

Gir: Jajajajajajaja. ¿Por qué nos reímos?

Zim: Olvídalo solo mantén los niveles estables entendiste

Gir: Si señor-Ojos rojos-

/Mas Tarde en la Eskuela/

Mis. Bitters: Como iba diciendo: Nuestra sociedad es una burla a la palabra sociedad o civilización de cualquier clase e igual manera está condenada a colapsar provocando un caos sin control.

^Suena el Timbre^

/En la Cafetería/

Dib: Mira Gaz, Zim está comiendo otra vez solo ¿eso no es extraño?

Gaz: Si no mal lo recuerdo Dib si no fuera porque eres mi hermano no me sentaría contigo así que cállate y deja a Zim en paz.

Dib: No Gaz no lo haré detendré a Zim y cualquiera que sea su plan esta vez. ¡Oíste eso Zim detendré tu plan!

Zim: ¿Qué?

Dib: Que detendré tu Plan

Zim: ¿Que comerás Pan?

Dib: No, que Detendré tu Plan

Zim: ¿Que Te gusta el gas?

Dib: A ya olvídalo

Zim: ¿Qué?

/Al terminar las clases en casa de Zim/

Cuando Zim llega a su casa lo único que encuentra es su base completamente destruida.

Zim: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso aquí? ¡GIR!

Gir Sale desde los escombros y se apresura a llegar con su amo:

Gir: Si ¡Señor!

Zim: ¿Qué paso Gir?

Gir: Mmm Haber Oh si la masa se fue.

Zim: Como que la masa se fue ¿cómo es posible esto?

Gir: Eso es fácil yo la deje salir y cuando lo hiso izo Bum Bam Puff Crash y luego se fue

Zim: Errrr Gir voy a… espera eso quiere decir que la masa esta suelta, aun no la he calibrado para que solo absorba materia de la tierra se tragara todo incluyéndonos.

Gir: Urra estamos Perdidos.

Zim: No Gir no lo estamos, detendremos a esas cosa antes de que acabe con todo prepara la nave.

/Mientras tanto Dib y Gaz iban de camino a casa por la ciudad/

Dib: Te lo digo Gaz, Zim es una amenaza para la tierra y debe ser detenido.

Gaz: Deberías dejarlo en Paz de una vez Dib solo fracasas.

Dib: Mmm ¿por qué te interesa tanto que deje a Zim en paz?

Gaz: No te importa solo hazlo ¿entendiste?

^Un estruendo interrumpe antes de que Dib profundice mas en el asunto del interés de su hermana en el extraterrestre^

Dib: ¿Qué fue eso?

De entre lo edificios aparece una criatura que parece estar echa de jalea de limón devorando todo a su paso. En eso el ejército llega para actuar.

Soldado: Aquí el ejercito detente en tu intento de devorar la ciudad o dispararemos.

La criatura solo ignora a los tanques y sige con su Glotonería.

Soldado: Bien tu lo pediste ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡FUEGOOO¡

La criatura ni se inmuto con el ataque solo continuo avanzando.

Soldado: Diablos esa cosa ni siquiera nos noto, Bien oigan toda retirada esto es un caso perdido y no planeo morir aquí.

En eso el invasor llega en su nave dispuesto a detener a la criatura.

Zim: Bien Masa detente ahora te lo ordeno

La criatura ignoro las órdenes del extraterrestre

Zim: Te digo que te detengas te lo dice el gran ¡ZIM! Bien tu lo has querido así, Gir prepara los cañones de Ondas Blatch.

En cuanto las ondas tocan a la criatura esta se retuerce y pone su atención en la pequeña nave extraterrestre y la ataca.

Zim: Ahhhhhh Estamos cayendo Gir prepara eyección, Prepara eyección.

Cuando la nave por fin se estrella en la acera eyecta al Irken contra un poste de luz.

Zim: Tengo que reparar el tiempo de reacción.

Dib: ¡Zim! Sabía que eras tú el responsable de esta criatura, cosa, algo.

Zim: Es sierto humano pero si no es detenida nos devorara a todos ya sean pestes terrícolas o Irkens. Así que no estorbes ¡Gir! Llévame a la base.

Gir: Si señor-Con sus ojos rojos-

/En la base de Zim/

Zim: Bien ahora como destruiré a esta bestia oh espera ya lo sé ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si?

Zim: Dame el análisis del ADN de la criatura

Cmp: Asido Fluorhídrico, extracto de fosforo y ADN de caracol.

Zim: ¡Eso es! El ADN de caracol que use para darle un cuerpo computadora cual es la mejor arma contra estos caracoles.

Cmp: Sodio

Zim: ¿Qué?

Cmp: Mmm Sal me refiero a la Sal

Zim: ¡Claro! ¿El crucero ya esta reparado?.

Cmp: Si

Zim: Bien, programa la fuente de Sal más cercana posible en el crucero.

Cmp: La fuente de sal más cercana es: La Fabrica de patatas fritas de la Ciudad Zim

Zim: Bien Pues allí iremos ¡Gir! Vámonos

Gir: ¡Si patatas!

/En la ciudad/

La criatura seguía destruyendo todo a su paso

/Fabrica de Patatas Poop/

Guía de visitantes: Esta es el sazonador secreto que usamos en nuestro producto.

Turista: y ¿Qué Contiene?

Guía: Eso es confidencial señor

Turista: Si pero es que vi llegando un camión lleno de ratas y yo me preguntaba que para que…

En eso llegan dos maquinas flotantes para llevarse al hombre del lugar.

Guía: Bien prosigamos.

Entonces el techo se rompe y es el Irken que llego para llevarse la sal para patatas.

Zim: Bien Gir rastrea la Sal dame la ¡SAL!

Gir: Si amo-Con Ojos rojos-Rastreando rastreando la encontré amo y también el queso en polvo ¡HURRA! queso en polvo quiero, ¡quiero! ¡Quiero! ¡QUIERO!.

Zim: No Gir no Hay tiempo.

En eso la nave suelta unos discos que atraen la sal como si se tratara de un trozo de metal y un imán. Cuando tiene toda la sal sale del lugar y se dirige a la ciudad.

Zim: Bien Masa trate de ser razonable ahora sufre la ira de ¡ZIM!

Cuando la sal cae sobre la criatura esta lanza un grito y entonces estalla llenando toda la ciudad con la masa restante e inerte.

Zim: Victoria Para ¡ZIM!

Gir: Ya podemos ir por mi Queso ¿Por Favor? ¿sí?

Zim: Esta bien

Gir: ¡HURRA!

/Después de conseguir el queso del pequeño robot, en la base de Zim/

Cmp: Zim ¿Quieres que borre todo archivo sobre la criatura?

Zim: No computadora puede que nos sea útil en un futuro.

Cmp: Bien lo guardare en proyectos falli… digo emm pendientes.

Fin


	4. La Clase de Musica

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin animos de lucro._

_Este es el Episodio 5 si quieren leer el 4 este se encuentra en otra publicación debido a que es un Spin Off algo algo largo así que si desean leerlo den clic en mi nombre y los llevara a mi perfil en la parte inferior verán mis Fics Gracias no olviden comentar._

**Episodio 5-La Clase de música-**

Era una mañana cualquiera y los niños ya se encontraban en la Eskuela.

**/Salón de clases de la Srta. Bitters/**

Cada niño se encontraba en su respectivo pupitre escuchando las enseñanzas de su pesimista maestra mmm… me sorprende que ninguno se halla suicidado a esas alturas.

Srta. Bitters: Ahora niños abran su horrible libro en la pagina 777 hoy aprenderemos a como diseccionar una ardilla.

Sin previo aviso el transmisor del salón se enciende dejando escuchar una voz de un hombre.

Anunciador: Este es un anuncio de la dirección escolar debido a una reciente ley conforme a la educación se le sera asignado una clase extra curricular a nuestros alumnos ahora a ¡Trabajar!

El teléfono del escritorio de la Srta. Bitters suena y esta contesta intrigada.

Srta. Bitters: ¿Qué? Si, No, Si está bien pero me las ¡pagaran!

La Srta. Bitters cuelga enfadada el teléfono el cual desaparece en una cortina de humo.

Srta. Bitters: Bien niños debido a una nueva política escolar se de ahora en adelante tendrán clases extracurriculares para que su frágil autoestima infantil mejore su maestro estará aquí mmm… ¡Ya!

Todos los niños empiezan a observar la puerta del salón de la cual empieza a salir humo y por el cristal se puede visualizar un silueta de un hombre. Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre bruscamente y el homo se disipa que se puede ver a la sombría figura.

Sr. Dwincky: Hola niños soy su nuevo maestro de música el Sr. Dwincky pero pueden llamarme Maestro Dwincky-Con un tono enfermizamente feliz-

Srta. Bitters: Ya oyeron a ese pedazo de material de enseñanza incompetente ahora ¡Fuera de aquí!

Los niños de levantaron de sus pupitres para dirigirse a la salida cuando todos están por fin fuera la puerta se cierra.

**/En el pasillo/**

Sr. Dwincky: Bien niños vayamos a nuestro salón para poder empezar con la diversión de la ¡música!-Enfermizamente contento-

Dwincky señala una puerta con el numero 09/01 la cual se abre sola sin ninguna explicación dejando ver un salón lleno de instrumentos musicales. Rápidamente los niños corren emocionados y entran al salón como una manada de gacelas perseguidas por un león o algo así.

**/Salon de Musica/**

Temerosamente Zim entra al salón observando como sus compañeros toman distintos instrumentos.

Dib: ¿Qué pasa Zim? Acaso no tenían música en su planeta.

Zim: Claro que si humano y vaya música tenemos.-De una manera arrogante y orgullosa-Es una música tan musical que tu cerebro se volvería papilla con solo escucharla.

Dib: Emm… decías algo-Mientras rebuscaba entre los instrumentos una guitarra-

En ese momento El Señor Dwincky se acerca a ambos.

Sr. Dwincky: Vamos Zim busca algún instrumento todos tenemos un talento escondido.

Zim: Hay algún instrumento capaz de devastar toda la vida de un planeta.

Sr. Dwincky: Mmm… No, no creo que haya algo así. Pero toma esto puede que te sea mas sencillo este instrumento-Entregándole a Zim un Triangulo-

Zim: ¿Qué es esto?-Mientras sostiene el Triangulo algo extrañado-

Sr. Dwincky: Esto Zim es un triangulo y es muy fácil de usar lo único que debes hacer es golpearlo con esta pequeña varita.

Zim sigue las instrucciones dadas por Dwincky y hace sonar el pequeño triangulo y se va sonriendo mientras lo sigue asiendo sonar. En eso Dib se acerca para preguntarle a Dwincky una cosa que lo tenía consternado.

Dib: Senor Dwincky

Sr. Dwincky: Si Dib

Dib: ¿Cómo es que regreso a la tierra?

Sr. Dwincky: Jejeje eso es simple Dib veras, después de que me fuera con los Cluquisianos viajamos a través de todo el universo y después me trajeron devuelta.-Con una sonrisa enorme en la boca-

Dib: ¿Eso es todo?

Sr. Dwincky: Si eso es todo.

Dib: Valla no suena tan impresionante como esperaba.

Sr. Dwincky: Lo sé.

Dib: Bueno eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que esta aquí y juntos podremos derrotar a Zim como un equipo.

Sr. Dwincky: Jejeje si sobre eso ¡No! Veras cuando volví decidí concentrarme ne mi carrera en la educación así que pedí mi antiguo empleo pero resulta que ya se lo avían dado a otro así que me dieron este nuevo trabajo.

Dib: ¿Enserio?

Sr. Dwincky: Si es muy enserio.

Dib: Oh bien creo que fue un placer trabajar con usted.

Sr. Dwincky: Igualmente Dib, Bien alumnos abra un concurso de música este Lunes asi que el que quiera inscribirse es bienvenido a hacerlo, Ahora que tal una canción.

El Sr Dwincky se pone a tocar una canción con su guitarra y los niños empiezan a bailar a su alrededor como zombis. Con esta escena a Zim que se encontraba al fondo del salón se le ocurre una idea.

Zim: Mmm… Interesante parece que los humanos son hipnotizados por la música jejeje jejejejeJEJEJEJEJE cof cof cof.

Al termino de la clase Zim se acerca a Dwincky para inscribirse en el concurso.

Zim: Sr. Dwincky quiero inscribirme en su ridículo concurro musical y esto no es parte de ningún plan maléfico para dominar la tierra.

Sr. Dwincky: Que bien Zim solo escribe tu nombre en esta convocatoria. -Mostrándole un trozo de papel en donde Zim firma-

Dib se acerca al haber escuchado toda la conversación.

Dib: ¿Que te propones ahora Zim?

Zim: No se dé que hablas Dib terrícola solo soy un gran apasionado de la música.

Dib: No me creo nada.

Zim: No importa pronto nada de lo que ustedes humanos piensen importara.

Zim sale del aula dejando a Dib y Dwincky en ella.

Dib: Mmm… Señor Dwincky yo también me inscribiré.

Sr. Dwincky: Genial solo firma aquí.

**/Base de Zim/**

Zim entra por la puerta a la sala de su casa en donde se encuentra Gir viendo el televisor.

Zim: Gir tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Gir: ¡No quiero trabajar! Está bien.

Gir salta del sofá en donde se encontraba y junto a Zim se encaminan a la cocina para bajar por el ascensor retrete.

**/Ascensor/**

Zim: ¡Gir! Hoy descubrí que los asquerosos humanos son susceptibles a algo que llaman música.

Gir: ¡Sí! Música ¡Wiii!-Gir empieza a bailar en el ascensor-

Zim: Gir quieto

Gir: Si señor-Con sus ojos rojos-

**/Laboratorio/**

Zim: ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si?

Zim: Tráeme la pizarra de diseños.

Del suelo surge una silla y una especie de pantalla flotante en donde Zom se acomoda y enpiesa a dibujar algo en la Pantalla.

Zim: ¿Qué? Oh buena pregunta Computadora.

Cmp: Yo no pregunte nada.

Zim: ¡Silencio! Veras construiré un aparato capaz de producir ondas sonoras que manden un mensaje codificado que me ayudara a controlar los cerebros de los terrícolas.

Cmp: Wow eso es extrañamente inteligente.

Zim: ¿Qué?

Cmp: Emm… nada que es brillante.

Zim: Si lo sé soy ¡Brillante!

**/Casa de Dib habitación de Dib/**

Atreves de una pantalla se puede observar la escena en la base de Zim.

Dib: Sabia que planeabas algo Zim pero te detendré sin importar nada.-En un tono heroico-

Gaz: Ya cállate-Se puede escuchar en el fondo-

**/Auditorio Eskuela a la mañana Siguiente/**

Todos los niños estaban acomodados en las gradas esperando a que se diera inicio con el acto. En ese instante aparece el Sr. Dwincky y se acerca al micrófono.

Sr Dwincky: Wow no esperaba ver tanta gente en este lugar hoy.

Niño: Era obligatorio

Rápidamente las cámaras flotantes se llevan al niño del lugar mientras el resto se queda viendo lo sucedido sin hacer nada.

Sr. Dwincky: Bien como iba diciendo que empiece nuestro Concurso, Nuestro primer participante es ¡Dib!

Se puede ver a Dib en el lado izquierdo del escenario con una Guitarra eléctrica y un maletín negro detrás suyo. Nadie aplaude.

Sr. Dwincky: Nuestro segundo participante ¡Zim!

Zim por su parte se encuentra del lado derecho del escenario y no lleva nada más que una simple y pequeña caja negra que está en el suelo con un gran botón rojo.

Dib: ¿Que pasa Zim? ¿Acaso no trajiste tu pequeño triangulo?-De una forma burlona-

Zim: ¡Silencio! Observa mi superioridad.

En eso del PAK de Zim sale un brazo robot que le entrega un triangulo exageradamente modificado y con su pie presiona la pequeña caja del suelo lo que provoca que esta se abra liberando tentáculos mecánicos que se conectan a los cables de alta tención del techo y son armadas unas enormes bocinas.

Zim: Contempla Dib ¡CONTEMPLA!

Zim hace sonar su pequeño triangulo provocando que las bocinas reproduzcan el sonido hipnotizando a la audiencia de niños que observaba lo ocurrido.

Zim: Ahora Dib observa como la humanidad cae a mis pies, ¡ALVEN A ZIM!

Multitud: Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim es la ¡LEY!

Zim: SI, si, ¡SI! Victoria para ¡Zim!

Dib: No tan Rápido Zim. Yo también tengo mis trucos-Orgullosamente dijo-

Dib patea el maletín que se encontraba detrás de suyo provocando que se abra y aparezcan unos amplificadores de gran tamaño y curiosa apariencia. A los cuales Dib conecta su guitarra la cual al tocar unos acordes libera de su trance a la multitud.

Multitud: ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?, Tengo hambre.

Dib: ¡Ja! Zim, espero que tengas un plan B.

Zim: Esto aun no ha terminado Dib, ¡Gir! Nivel Dos ¡DOS!

En los reflectores que dan al escenario el pequeño robot se encuentra sentado con un control remoto para las bocinas. Con algunos movimientos las bocinas aumentan el sonido regresando al publico a su estado de transe.

Zim: Vez Dib puedo seguir haciendo esto todo el día.

Dib: Yo también.

3 Horas después

Ambos contendientes ya estaban cansados de seguir con esto pero ninguno se rendiría antes que el otro.

Zim: ¿Ya te rindes?

Dib: No uf… ¿y tú?

Zim: ¡Nunca!

Con esas palabras Dib toca otra nota muy esforzadamente la cual saca a la multitud del transo una vez más.

Dib: ¡Ja! Emm…

La guitarra de Dib empieza a chispear para seguidamente estallar y lanzar al chico lejos del escenario.

Zim: ¡VICTORIA!

Zim toca una vez más su triangulo poniendo a la multitud en transe otra vez.

Zim: Obedezcan a Zim ¡Obedezcan!

Multitud: Obedeceremos- Al unisonó-

Zim: Victoria para ¡ZIM!

Ensegida suena una vos computarizada del Triangulo.

Triangulo: Alerta sobrecarga de energía, Explosión Inminente.

Zim: ¿Qué?-Algo confundido-

El aparato electrocuta a Zim y el escenario se despedaza en miles de trozos, en ese momento el Sr. Dwincky se acerca caminando por los restos del escenario con micrófono en mano.

Sr Dwincky: Waw eso fue intenso pero eso ha sido todo por hoy ya pueden irse.

Con estas palabras la multitud recobra la conciencia y sale por la puerta, Zim se levanta rápidamente y corre al escenario.

Zim: ¡No! Regresen obedezcan a Zim ¡Obedezcan!

Dib se acerca lentamente con algunos moretones y piel chamuscada al Irken.

Dib: Tarado

Luego se aleja del escenario dejando al Irken en el.

**/Auditorio Eskolar entrada la noche/**

Se pueden observar Centinelas de seguridad rebuscando entre los restos del escenario y la tecnología abandonada por Zim, mientras una figura observa desde las sombras. Repentinamente uno de los centinelas se acerca a esta figura.

Centinela: Señor hemos encontrado algo.

La figura se acerca al centinela dejando que la luz revele su identidad.

Director: ¿Qué es lo que encontraron?-Mientras sostiene a su pequeña mascota que a su vez sostiene a su propia pequeña mascota-

El centinela abre un compartimiento del cual saca el triangulo modificado de Zim.

Director: ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

Centinela: No señor soy solo una maquina.

Director: Significa que estamos un paso más cerca de cumplir nuestro plan maestro.

**Fin**


	5. El Cumpleaños de Gaz

_Advertencia: Este Fic puede contener ZaGr ¿Asi se escribe? Si no déjenme como se escribe en los comentarios emm ¿en que me quede? A si: Comenten._

_Genial bueno como no se menciona o no recuerdo que en la serie se mencionara la edad o grado escolar de los personajes me planteare que Dib y Zim están en digamos mmm… 5º grado de primaria y Gaz en 2º Grado de Primaria bien genial con eso arreglado comencemos. En cuanto a la edad pongamos 9 años a Gaz Y 12 a Dib obviamente Zim serian unos 200 años puede que más no se sigamos._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 6-El Cumpleaños de Gaz-**

Es una mañana normal en la casa de Dib bueno más o menos ya que la pequeña Gaz Cumple ya los 10 años.

**/Casa de Dib (Cocina)/**

Como todas las Mañanas Gaz se sentó a desayunar un plato de cereal Vampichoco esperando que nada la perturbara. En ese instante aparece Dib pasando atreves del marco de la puerta para dirigirse al refrigerador.

Dib: Oye Gaz y ¿ya sabes que vas a pedir por tu cumpleaños?-Mientras rebusca entre los estantes del refrigerador-

Giz: Este Año no celebrare mi cumpleaños-Fríamente-

Con esas palabras el Prof. Membrana entra a la cocina casi de inmediato.

Prof. Membrana: ¿Acaso escuche mal o dijiste que no celebraras tu cumpleaños?

Giz: Así es papa' este año no celebrare mi cumpleaños.

Prof. Membrana: Ridículo mi hijita tendrá su fiesta de cumpleaños y vaya que será una Fiesta-Con un tono seguro y mientras sostiene a Gaz en el aire-

Gaz: Papa bájame o se me ara tarde para la escuela.

Membrana baja a su hija al suelo muy cuidadosamente para luego soltar unas palabras.

Prof. Membrana: ¡Por supuesto! La escuela es importante para ustedes, Bien vallan a estudiar.

**/Sala en Casa de Dib/**

Dib y Gaz salen por la puerta principal para poder tomar el autobús a su escuela. Dejando a Membrana solo para continuar con su plan de darle a su hija una fiesta. Membrana enciende su auricular para hacer una llamada a su asistente.

Prof. Membrana: ¿Gary?

**/Laboratorios membrana en pequeño cuerto oscuro y con computadoras/**

Se puede observar una persona un hombre largirucho y piel palida con anteojos frente a los monitores de los computadores.

Gary: ¿Si profesor?

Prof. Membrana: Gary necesito que envíes unas invitaciones para la fiesta de mi hija- Por medio del comunicador-

Gary: Si Profesor, bien a quien se las envió.

Prof. Membrana: Mmm… no lo sé normalmente pasamos su cumpleaños en casa.

Gary: ¿Qué le parece si invita a sus amigos?

Prof. Membrana: ¡Por supuesto! Gary eso es brillante.

Gary: Bien entonces ¿cómo se llaman los amigos de su hija?.

Membrana se queda callado al no saber cómo se llamaban los amigos de su hija o siquiera si tenía alguno.

Gary: Emm… ¿Profesor?

Prof. Membrana: Gary no te mentiré, No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Gary: No se preocupe profesor tengo una idea, desde aquí puedo ingresar a los sistemas de seguridad de toda la ciudad así podre encontrar a las personas con las que su hija pasa más tiempo.

Prof. Membrana: ¡Brillante! hazlo Gary y envíales una invitación.

Gary: Si profesor.

**/Eskuela unas 2 horas después (Cafetería)/**

En la cafetería se pueden ver a los niños tomando sus almuerzos y charlando entre ellos y entre todos podemos ver a la pequeña Gaz caminando asía un mesa vacía junto a su hermano.

Dib: Te lo digo Gaz cuando repare la nave de Tak podre viajar al espacio y descubrir cosas que nadie ha visto jamás.

Gaz: Nunca la repararas eres demasiado torpe para hacerlo.

Dib: ¡Vamos! Gaz ¿Acaso no sientes curiosidad por ver lo que hay más allá de las estrellas?

Gaz: Mmm… déjame pensarlo, ¡No!

Dib: Como quieras.

Cuando por fin encuentran una mesa se sientan en ella, Gaz intenta comer su almuerzo esperando que su hermano deje de hablar, lamentablemente no es el caso.

Dib: Míralo Gaz sentado solo y sin probar su comida que planeara esta vez.

Gaz levanto su mirada de su bandeja para ver a Zim el cual se encontraba sentado solo y picando con un tenedor la comida que tenía en su bandeja, Cuando Zim se percata de que es observado gira su mirada provocando que Gaz baje la suya rápidamente. Por alguna Razón Gaz se sentía rara al cruzar miradas con Zim pero no sabía porque y eso la asía enfurecer. Aun más que su hermano el cual no dejaba de hablar.

Dib: … y por eso es que Zim debe ser detenido.

Gaz: Como digas.

**/Después de Clases en casa de Zim/**

Zim se dirigía a la entrada de su casa caminando por el campo de nomos que protegían la entrada como pequeños soldados.

**/Sala de estar (Casa de Zim)/**

Cuando Zim entra a su casa lo único que encuentra es una extraña escena en la cual Gir bebía te con un cerdo.

Gir: ¿Mas te Credo?

Zim: ¡Gir! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes entrar a esa, esa cosa cerdo aquí.

Gir: Mmm… no lo sé ¿Muchas?

Zim: Errr… Olvídalo, estaré en el laboratorio.

Cuando Zim estaba a punto de llegar a al umbral de la cocina suena el timbre de la puerta.

Zim: ¡Gir! Camuflaje.

Rápidamente Gir se pone el traje de perrito color verde, cuando Gir por fin se disfrasa Zim se dirige a la puerta la cual abre con mucho cuidado.

Zim: ¿Quién eres tú?

Gary: Mi nombre es Gary y soy asistente del profesor membrana y tú has sido invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños su hija: Gazeline Membrana.

Zim toma la invitación y cierra la puerta bruscamente en la cara del hombre.

Gary: Mi nariz-Desde fuera de la casa-

Zim: Mmm… ¿Cumpleaños?

Gir: Wiii ¡Fiesta!

Zim: ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si Zim?

Zim: Dime ¿Qué es esto de cumpleaños?

Cmp: Cumpleaños: Es una celebración humana en la cual se celebra el cumplimiento de un año más de vida desde el día en que nació. En la cual se suele llevar un presente al celebrado.

Zim: Ridícula celebración humana, aun así puede que esto me sirva para entrar en la base de mi enemigo si es brillante. ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si?

Zim: Tráeme el mejor paquete de regalo que puedas encontrar.

Cmp: ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que solo es un truco?

Zim: Emm… yo emm ¡No me cuestiones! Y haz lo que te ordene o yo, yo le daré tus brazos de comer a Gir.

Cmp: Yo no tengo brazos.

Zim: Silencio y Obedece a ¡Zim!

Cmp: Bien yo solo preguntaba.

Zim se siente victorioso pero la verdad era tan simple como el hecho que ni siquiera el sabía porque se sentía obligado a esforzarse tanto por alguien y menos por una terrícola, pero algo en su actitud y en su actuar le fascinaba desde el día en que rescato al humano Dib de su base Orbital y escapo conduciendo una nave de escape además su olor o su olor lo volvía loco ese olor a Moras silvestres ese dulce aroma. Repentinamente Computadora interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Cmp: ¿Amo?

Zim: Emm… ¿Qué?-Algo desorientado.

Cmp: El empaque ya está listo.

Zim: ¡perfecto!

Cmp: La e arreglado según observaciones de la humana.

La caja de regalo estaba arreglada con un papel de regalo morado obscuro con pequeños murciélagos estampados en él y un listón de un color violeta.

Cmp: Si me permite preguntar ¿Qué será lo que regalara amo?

Zim: Sera un regalo tan perfecto que la humana no se resistirá a ¡ZIM!

Cmp: ¿Que dijo?

Zim: ¡Silencio!

Cmp: Pero usted acaba de… sabe que olvídelo estoy seguro que no obtendré ninguna respuesta de esto así que haga lo que se le pegue la gana.

Zim: ¡Victoria!, Ahora ¡Gir!

El pequeño robot que ya se había quitado su disfraz de perro se acerco a su amo con sus ojos de un color rojo brillante.

Gir: Si señor-Con sus ojos en rojo-

Zim: Vístete con tu traje de niño humano, hoy iremos a un Cumpleaños.

Gir: Hurra ¡Fiesta!

**/Mientras en casa de Dib (Sala)/**

Gaz y su hermano habían regresado de la escuela solo para encontrar la sala completamente decorada con decoraciones de fiesta.

Gaz: ¿Que significa esto?-Con algo revia en su tono-

Inmediatamente el Profesor membrana salió de la cocina para poder hablar con su hija.

Prof. Membrana: Que bien que as regresado hijita pronto comenzara tu fiesta así que ve arriba y cámbiate te compre ropa nueva para la ocasión

Gaz: Papa' te dije que este año no haré ninguna fiesta.

Prof. Membrana: Tonterías, mi hijita tendrá su fiesta de cumpleaños, además invita a uno de sus amiguitos así que ve arriba y arréglate y Dib nada de locuras paranormales hoy hijo.

Dib: Papa' la investigación paranormal es una ciencia verdadera.

Prof. Membrana: Claro hijo como tú digas, Gaz sube a cambiarte tu fiesta comenzara pronto.

Gaz sube decide dejar de discutir con su padre después de todo sabia que sin importar lo que dijera el no cambiaria de idea acerca de esto, así que solo subió las escaleras hasta su habitación a regañadientes.

**/Habitación de Gaz/**

Gaz entro a su evitación y encontró una caja encima de su cama al abrirla encontró la ropa que su padre abia dejado para ella, por lo menos no se equivoco con los gustos en moda de su hija. Mientras Gaz se cambiaba no podía evitar que la invadieran ciertos pensamientos que no ha podido sacar de su cabeza últimamente como: ¿Qué estará haciendo Zim? ¿O se la vio mientras ella lo miraba hoy en la cafetería?, Por alguna razón no podía sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza no sabía si era porque el alienígena tenía una predisposición para hacerle daño a Dib tanto como ella o por su casi similar odio por la sociedad humana, no savia porque de estos pensamientos pero en ese momento no les dio mucha importancia.

**/Sala de la casa de Dib/**

Membrana se encontraba en la cocina preparando algunas cosas mientras Dib veía la televisión. En ese momento el timbre sonó.

Prof. Membrana: Dib hijo abre la puerta-desde la cocina- deben ser los invitados.

Dib: Claro papa'

Dib se levanta del sofá para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Zim y Gir en un disfraz de niño.

**/Fuera de casa de Dib/**

Zim: Hola Dib humano he venido a…

Dib: Has venido para enfrentarnos ¡bien! no te temo-Desafiante-

Zim: Te equivocas yo…

En ese momento el Profesor Membrana aparece detrás de Dib.

Prof. Membrana: Que bien que han llegado pasen.

Zim: Gracias. E traído a mi hermanito espero que no sea un problema.

Prof. Membrana: Por supuesto que no, entre mas mejor.

Zim pasa frente a Dib para entrar a la casa mientras este solo lo observa con rabia.

**/Sala de estar/**

Zim se encontraba en la sal observando las decoraciones que adornaban el lugar y una gran mesa con comida y bocadillos.

Gir: ¡Comida!-Saltando a la mesa para devorar los dulces-

Prof. Membrana: Que niño mas energético es tu Hermanito.

Zim: Mmm… si es muy vivas.

Prof. Membrana: Bien esperen solo un momento, Hija los invitados ya llegaron ¿podrías bajar?

Zim, Dib y Membrana observan las escaleras esperando la aparición de Gaz mientras Gir se atraganta con comida. Cuando Gaz por fin aparece bajando las escaleras lleva puesta una chaqueta negra con dos calaveras incrustadas en el cuello de la chaqueta y unos pendientes en forma de Murciélagos de color Morado oscuro.

Zim no podía quitarle la mirada a la niña humana por alguna razón se veía más bella de lo normal, el pequeño Irken sentía como su corazón latía mas fuerte y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

Cuando Gaz por fin llego a la sala pudo ver que allí se encontraba Zim, bajo la cabeza para evitar que vieran su sonrojado rostro. Ella no podía creer que él se encontrara allí y menos en su cumpleaños.

Prof. Membrana: Te ves grandiosa mi terroncito-Con un tono tierno-

Gaz: Gracias.

Prof. Membrana: Bien debó volver a la cocina diviértanse.

En ese momento Membrana abandono la sala para regresar a la cocina.

Dib: Bien Zim y ¿A qué has venido? ¿Acaso planeas destruirme en el cumpleaños de mi hermana? ¿Eh?

Gaz: No sería un mal regalo.

Zim: Ridiculeces, He venido porque adoro las fiestas o y como las ¡Adoro!

Dib: "Claro"-Con un tono aséptico-

Zim: No importa lo que tú creas Dib, ¡Gir!

El pequeño robot salta en el aire y aterriza junto a su amo con el obsequio en mano.

Zim: Aquí está tu obsequio niña terrícola-Sosteniendo el regalo frente a ella-

Gaz toma el regalo intentando no tener contacto visual con Zim.

Gaz: Gracias ¿Supongo?

Zim: ¡Genial!

Todos guardan un incomodo silencio en la sal al no saber que aser.

Gaz: Emm… ¿les gustan los videojuegos?

Zim: Si

Gez: Genial

Gir: Me gustan los tacos

Desde la cocina se puede escuchar a Membrana llamándolos.

Prof. Membrana: Niños ¿pueden venir?

En eso se encaminan a la cocina pero Dib se pone frente a Zim para decirle algo.

Zim: Quitate no me deja pasar tu enorme cabeza.

Dib: Que mi cabeza no es enorme, Pero eso no es lo que te diré, Mas te vale no arruinar la fiesta de Gaz, Zim o te las veras conmigo-Tratando de intimidar a Zim-

Zim: Ya te dije que no he venido a eso, he venido para divertirme.

Dib: "Si claro"-Incredulo-

Zim: Ahora quítate.

Dib se quita del camino de Zim y mientras este pasa frente a él, no puede evitar observarlo con rabia.

**/Cocina/**

Cuando todos se encuentran en la cocina pueden ver como Membrana carga con un pastel detalladamente adornado con murciélagos y cráneos.

Prof. Membrana: Feliz Cumpleaños calabacita.

Gaz: Si como digas-Mientras se sienta en un asiento-

Por alguna razón fuera de la comprensión de Zim, este se siente obligado a tomar asiento junto de Gaz. Esto provoca que Gaz se sonroje y trate de evitar el contacto visual.

Prof. Membrana: Bien niños coman pastel yo tengo que regresa a la oficina, disfruta tu cumpleaños querida-Dejando el pastel en la mesa para luego retirarse-

Dib: Toma Zim un trozo de pastel-Acercándole un plato con pastel a Zim-

Zim: Emm… No gracias estoy emm satisfecho.

Dib: Pero no as comido nada

Zim: Comí en mi casa y comí tanto que no me cabe un bocado mas.

Gaz: Dib déjale en paz.

Dib: No está vez no Gaz.

Dib le lanza el trozo de pastel a Zim lo cual provoca que Zim se queme con el merengue de moras del pastel, mientras Dib ríe por la escena.

Zim: ¡Quema! ¡QUEMA!

Zim corre hasta la sal y salta por la ventana mientras su cuerpo produce humo por la reacción provocada por el contacto al pastel. Seguido por Gir quien simplemente imita a su amo.

Dib: Jajajajajaja.

Enfadada Gaz le proporciona un golpe en el hombro. Mientras se dirige afuera.

Dib: Ahu eso dolió.

Gaz: Si no me digas.

**/Patio/**

Zim se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras Gir lo observaba con detenimiento.

Zim: Hay que dolor.

Gaz abre la puerta para ver como se encontraba el alienígena el cual al verla se reincorpora rápidamente fingiendo no sentir un horrible dolor. Por alguna razón le importaba lo que la humana pensara de él.

Gaz: Te encuentras bien.

Zim: Claro soy más resistente de lo que parezco.

Gaz: ¿Y porque saliste gritando de dolor?

Zim: Emm… era una táctica de confusión, para que el enemigo se confunda ¿No es Brillante?

Gaz: Como digas, entonces creo que ya te ibas ¿no es así?

Zim: Si claro casi lo olvidaba ¡Gir! Hora de irnos. Adiós Humana Gaz.

Gaz no sabía porque pero algo la impulso a darle un beso en la mejilla a Zim el cual se quedo quieto e inmóvil.

Gaz: Bien adiós.

Gaz entro a su casa rápidamente. Zim sin decir una palabra camino hasta su base. Cuando Gaz entro devuelta a la sal su hermano ya estaba viendo la televisión.

Dib: ¿Por qué saliste Gaz?

Gaz: Por nada, estaré en mi habitación abriendo mis regalos.

Dib: Esta bien.

**/Habitacion de Gaz/**

Gaz tomo sus obsequios y subió a su habitación en la cual se encerró. Se acomodo en su cama y abrió el obsequio de su padre, se trataba de un nuevo videojuego para su GS2 el regalo de Dib era una chaqueta negra con calaveras aun siendo un tarado Dib conocía un poco a su hermana. Fue entonces que tomo el regalo que Zim avía traído, cuando lo abrió encontró un brazalete de un color dorado brillante con unas joyas encrestadas en el las joyas eran tan hermosas que parecían de otro mundo. Se probó el brazalete el cual pereció ajustarse a su muñeca como si fuera magia. No podía creer lo hermoso del regalo y menos de quien venia así que solo tomo su pijama y se acostó a dormir, sin dejar de pensar en el niño de piel verde.

**/Casa de Zim/**

Zimacababa de entrar por la puerta principal, no avía dicho nada en el camino, Gir simplemente se quito su disfraz y se sentó a ver la televisión. Entonces el Irken reacciono tocando su mejilla donde la niña humana lo beso, el podía oler ese olor a moras que ella desprendía.

Zim: ¡Victoria!

Cmp: Creo que logro su cometido amo.

Zim: Por supuesto. Yo soy ¡Zim!-Victorioso-

Cmp: ¿Y qué fue lo que logro exactamente?

Zim: Nada.

Gir: No es cierto.

Zim: ¡Mientes!

Gir: El amo y Gazy sentados debajo de un árbol-Con una tonadita-

Zim: No es verdad no avía ningún árbol.

Cmp: ¿De qué habla?

Gir: Al amo le gusta una Humana jijiji.

Zim: ¡Mientes!

Cmp: Mmm… Es cierto Gir el amo nunca se interesaría en una humana.

Zim: ¡Correcto!

Cmp: Y menos en una tan fea y con un olor horrible.

Zim: Errrr… Como te atreves a decir eso de ella.

Cmp: ¡Lo sabia!

Zim: Eso fue trampa.

Cmp: No, no lo fue

Zim: Si

Cmp: Que no

Zim: ¡Silencio! Esto no es asunto tuyo computadora yo me las arreglare.

Cmp: Esta bien pero recuerde que nuestra misión es destruir y conquistar este planeta.

Zim: Lo sé no te preocupes.

Cmp: Bien ¿y ella lo beso o usted a ella?

Gir: Ella beso al amo.

Zim: ¡Gir!

**Fin.**

_Espero que les gustara si no díganmelo en realidad nunca abia escrito una historia de amor asi que este es mi segundo intento normalmente escribo historias de un humor más negro y de horror que de amor, bien Comenten._


	6. La Niña Nueva

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y si no fue así ¿Qué pasa acaso te ofendi de alguna manera? Eh, eh. Bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que este es el 7º capitulo espero les guste. Por cierto este capítulo está más centrado en Dib y un nuevo personaje._

_Advertencia: Este Capitulo contiene Romance, si no te interesa se recomida que no lo lean y si les interesa ¡Genial! Disfruten._

**Episodio 7-La niña nueva-**

Era una mañana normal bueno tan normal como se puede y todos los niños ya se encontraban en la Eskuela.

**/Salón de la Señorita Bitters/**

Todos los niños se encontraban sentados en sus pupitres escuchando detenidamente las enseñanzas de su maestra.

Srta. Bitters: Y es por eso que cuando crezcan tendrán un horrible trabajo mal pagado y donde serán explotados y luego formaran una familia y su pareja los abandonara y eso va para ti Melvin.

El pequeño niño solo se sobresalta por las palabras de la maestra. Es entonces que el teléfono suena. La Srta. Bitters lo contesta de mala gana.

Srta. Bitters: Si, mmm… aja ¿QUE? Sufrirán por esto.

Inmediatamente cuelga el teléfono el cual se destrosa por la fuerza aplicada en el.

Srta. Bitters: Bien Niños escúchenme, Hoy recibiremos a una nueva alumna.

La puerta se abre y entra una chica de cabello rubio un vestido azul oscuro con una calavera estampada en ella y una chaqueta color negro. Entonces camina hasta el escritorio de Bitters.

Srta. Bitters: Ahora niñita ¿Cómo te llamas?

Alice: Mi nombre es Alice Richardson pero pueden llamarme Alice.

Srta. Bitters: Bien ahora veamos ¿Dónde te sentaras? Mmm… ¡Tu!-Señalando al niño sentado junto a Dib-Iras a los salones Subterráneos.

Inmediatamente el niño desaparece por medio de un compartimiento debajo de su pupitre. Alice solo camina asía el pupitre vacio como si nada.

Alice: Hola mi nombre es Alice ¿Y tu quién eres?

Dib: ¿Quién yo?- Algo extrañado de que alguien le hable sin llamarle loco –

Alice: Si tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

Dib: Oh lo siento mi nombre es Dib, mucho gusto.

Alice: Mucho gusto Dib.

Srta. Bitters: Alice, Dib cállense o los enviare a detención.

Alice y Dib: Si Srta. Bitters.

^Timbre del almuerzo^

Srta. Bitters: Fuera de aquí mocosos.

**/Cafetería/**

Todos los niños estaban comiendo y algunos se formaban para tomar sus almuerzos. Dib se abia sentado en una mesa basia esperando a su hermana mientras veía su almuerzo. De repente se percato que Gaz se dirigía asia allí pero para su sorpresa paso de largo sentándose en la mesa en la que se encontraba Zim algo que le parecía curioso. Repentinamente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Alice: Hola.

Dib: Oh Hola Alice ¿Qué sucede?

Alice: Nada solo me preguntaba si este asiento estaba vacío.

Dib: Parece que sí, Puedes sentarte si quieres.

Alice: Genial. Oye y ¿Por qué te sientas solo?

Dib: ¿Qué? Bueno normalmente me siento junto a mi hermana pero al parecer hoy no será asi-Sin quitar la vista de la mesa en la que se encontraba Zim-

En la mesa de Zim, Gaz apenas se estaba sentando mientras Dib charlaba con Alice. Al sentarse el Irken se quedo extrañado por esto.

Gaz: Hola

Zim: Emm… ¿Hola?

Gaz: Me gusto el brazalete que me regalaste.

Zim: ¡En serio!-Exaltado- Digo, que bien.

Gaz: Si, oye sobre lo de la noche anterior.

Zim: ¿Si?

Gaz: Creo que tú me… Guastas -Forzadamente-

Zim:-En su mente- Mmm no debó arruinar esto,

Gaz: Oye, ¡OYE!-tratando de llamar la atención de Zim quien se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos-

Zim: ¿Qué? Emm… Oh si, Bien humana Gaz tienes alguna pregunta para el gran ¡Zim!

Gaz: Si solo una ¿Yo te gusto?

Zim: Emm… Bueno yo emm… ¡Mira un mono!

Gaz voltea y al no ver a dicho mono retoma su posición. Lamentablemente Zim ya no se encuentra allí, por lo que simplemente se levanta y se dirige a la mesa de Dib.

Dib sigue ablando con Alice sobre cosas de la escuela.

Dib: Y ahora tenemos una clase de música y el maestro es muy agradable.

Alice: ¿En serio? Me encanta la música.

Cuando Gaz por fin llega queda algo confusa por ver a su hermano hablar con alguien que no sea ella, entonces toma asiento.

Dib: Oh hola Gaz.

Gaz:-Ignorando a su hermano-¿Quién eres?

Alice: Mi nombre es Alice mucho gusto- Estirando su brazo para saludar-

Gaz: Yo soy Gaz-Tomando un bocado de su almuerzo y dejando a Alice con la mano en el aire-

Dib: Ella es mi hermana y por cierto ¿Qué asías sentada con Zim?

Gaz: No es de tu incumbencia.

Dib: Esta bien, baya que genio. Por cierto necesito que me graves el episodio de Misterios Misteriosos de hoy.

Alice: ¿Te gusta ese programa?

Dib: Si ¿Por qué?

Alice: Yo adoro ese programa es grandioso.

Dib: ¿Enserio?

Alice: Claro nunca me pierdo ni un episodio.

Dib: Wow nunca pensé que pudiera haber otras personas les interesar lo paranormal.

Alice: Pues a mí me interesan esas cosas en especial los extraterrestres ¿Sabes lo genial que sería encontrar uno?

Dib: Mmm… escucha Alice veme después de clase en esta dirección-Escribiendo en un papel-

Alice: Esta bien ¿Pero por qué?

Dib: Ya lo veras.

**/Frente de casa de Zim después de clases/**

Dib y Alice se encontraban observando la casa de Zim.

Alice: y ¿Qué exactamente estamos observando?

Dib: Aquí es donde Vive Zim.

Alice: ¿El chico Verde del salón?

Dib: Si ese mismo.

Alice: ¿Y porque estamos aquí?

Dib: Veras Alice, Zim es un Extraterrestre.

Alice: ¿En serio? Mmm… eso explicaría su piel verde y que no tiene orejas.

Dib: Si se que crees que estoy loco pero… espera ¿tú me crees?

Alice: Claro después de todo no podemos ser la única especie en todo el Universo.

Dib: ¿Pero tú me crees cierto?

Alice: Claro que sí.

Dib: ¡Genial! Juntos podemos detenerlo.

Alice: ¿De qué hablas?

Dib: Lo que sucede, es que descubrí que Zim es de una raza alienígena llamada Irken y está en nuestro planeta para dominarlo. Pero no dejare que lo haga no mientras yo siga respirando. Así que ¿Estas interesada en ayudarme?

Alice: Oh en ese caso ¡Claro! que te ayudare.

Dib: Fantástico.

En ese instante empieza a sonar una alarma que parece provenir del reloj de Alice.

Alice: ¡Oh dios! disculpa Dib tengo que emm… volver a casa nos vemos después.

Alice se aleja corriendo dejando a Dib parado en la acera observando cómo se aleja su nueva aliada.

**/Interior de la casa de Zim/**

Zim se encontraba en la sala de estar dando vueltas sin detenerse.

Zim: ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si?

Zim: Necesito que busquen información sobre la frase: Me gustas.

Cmp: Me Gustas: Frase utilizada por los humanos para referirse a un sentimiento de apego sentimental por otra persona, normalmente de naturaleza amorosa.

Zim: Mmm… Interesante.

Gir que se encontraba sentado en el sofá empieza a cantar una canción.

Gir: Al amo le gusta Gazí, Al amo le guata Gazí. Jejeje.

Zim: ¡Mientes!

Cmp: ¿Amo? Usted no irá a decirle "Me gustas" a la humana ¿Verdad?

Zim: ¡Silencio computadora! estoy pensando.

Cmp: ¿Tengo que recordarle cual es nuestra misión?

Zim: ¡Silencio!

Zim no pensaba en su misión en realidad no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en la niña Humana Gaz, en su pelo, su rostro, su todo pero en especial ese aroma a moras silvestres que desprendía eso era lo que más lo enloquecía.

Cmp: ¿Amo?

Zim: ¡que!

Cmp: ¿Se encuentra bien?

Zim: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Cmp: Lleva una hora sin moverse o decir algo.

Zim: Tienes razón Computadora necesito el consejo de los Altos.

Cmp: ¿Qué? Yo no dije eso.

Zim: ¡Computadora! Llama a los altos.

Cmp: ¿Pero? Sabe que olvídelo.

La pantalla de televisión es levantada por un monitor que muestra el símbolo del imperio. El cual al desaparecer deja ver a un Red algo enfadado.

Zim: Mis Altos

Red: ¿Zim? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Zim: Mis altos yo…

Repentinamente detrás de Red se puede ver a Saria persiguiendo a Purp por el puente de mando.

Purp: Ya déjame jejeje

Saria: ¡No!, te hare cosquillas hasta que te mueras de la risa.

Red: ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Pueden quedarse quietos? Trato de tener una conversación.

Purp: ¿Quién llama?

Red: Es Zim.

Saria: ¿Quién es Zim?

Purp: Oh no es nadie.

Saria se aproxima para poder ver quien era Zim.

Saria: ¡Oh! asi que tu eres Zim.

Zim: Si yo soy Zim y ¿usted es?

Saria: Oh cierto, yo soy La Más Alta Saria.

Zim: Oh perdone mi insolencia mi altísima.

Purp: Si, si ,si como digas Zim ¿Qué quieres?

Zim: Necesito saber algo

Red: Bien y ¿Qué es eso que quieres saber?

Zim: Mis altos no logro sacar de mi cabeza a una persona ¿Qué significa esto?

Red: Zim ¿acaso nadie te hablo sobre eso?

Zim: ¿Sobre qué?

Red: Sobre sentimientos.

Zim: ¡Yo! tener sentimientos eso es ¡Ridículo!

Red: Por Irk, escucha Zim, ¿recuerdas cuando Tak intento robar tu misión?

Zim: Si

Red: Y recuerdas que creías que estaba enamorada de ti ¿no?

Zim: Claro.

Red: Esos son sentimientos Zim.

Zim: Aun no entiendo.

Red: ¿Pero qué tan idiota puedes ser?

Saria: Tranquilo Red, déjame intentarlo.

Red: Como quieras.

Saria: ¿Zim?

Zim: ¿Si?

Saria: ¿Sientes que esa persona es única y que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella?

Zim: Si

Saria: Y que lo único que quieres es saber lo que hace en todo momento ¿No es cierto?

Zim: ¡Sí!

Saria: Eso quiere decir que estas te gusta esa persona.

Zim: Mmm… ¡gracias! mis altos Zim fuera.

La pantalla se apaga dejando al Irken pensando.

Zim: (En su mente) Debó arreglar esto antes de que en realidad me afecte.

**/Casa de Dib/**

Dib llego a su casa extrañamente contento, pronto su padre se percato de esto.

Prof. Membrana: Hijo te ves extrañamente feliz hoy ¿Acaso viste la realidad acerca de investigar ciencias de verdad?

Dib: No papa' lo que sucede es que conoci a una chica y…

Prof. Membrana: Oh una chica y hablas de una chica real cierto y no una fantasma como la que dijiste que asechaba los baños femeninos de tu escuela.

Dib: Si papa' una real y ya te dije que esa fantasma era real y yo la ayude a pasar a mejor vida.

Prof. Membrana: Como digas Hijo, pero me alegra que te intereses en algo más que en esas tonterías paranormales.

Dib: Pero… ah ya olvídalo.

Dib se retiro a su cuarto para evitar una discusión sin sentido con su padre.

Gaz llego unos momentos después con una actitud no muy feliz después de todo acababa de decirle a Zim que él le gustaba y este solo salió corriendo.

Prof. Membrana: ¿Que te sucede Calabacita?

Gaz: Nada

Prof. Membrana: Vamos cariño tú sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Gaz: Bien te dire que me sucede.

Prof. Membrana: Eso es grandioso adelante.

Gaz: Veras hay un chico en mi escuela y…

Prof. Membrana: Un chico eh ¿Es inteligente? ¿Cuál es el promedio de sus notas?

Gaz: ¡Papa'!

Prof. Membrana: Oh lo lamente cariño prosigue.

Gaz: Me gusta y se lo dije pero el solo salió corriendo.

Prof. Membrana: Mmm… Eso es simple cariño el no sabe apreciar cuando una niña tan preciosa como tú.

Gaz: "Si" como digas.

Gaz subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tenia cosas en que pensar.

**/Habitación de Dib/**

Dib no podía dejar de pensar en Alice el simplemente no podía creer que alguien creyera en lo que decía, además ella era muy hermosa y simpática.

^Pequeño golpe contra el vidrio de la ventana^

Dib escucho el sonido de una piedra golpeando su ventana por lo que se acerco para echar un vistaso. Al abrir la ventana una piedra logra darle en un ojo lo cual provoque que se tambalee y caiga por la ventana. Provocando que se desmaye por el impacto.

Dib empezó a sentir una cálida sensación en su cabeza la cual lo hiso despertarse. Lo único que vio al abrir sus ojos fue a Alice cuyo rostro estaba sobre el de Dib.

Dib: ¿Hola?

Alice: Hola. Emm… ¿estás bien?

Dib: Si, creo que ya puedo levantarme.

Alice: oh claro

Alice retrocede un poco para dejar que Dib pueda reincorporarse.

Dib: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Lo último que recuerdo fue un golpe y luego nada.

Alice: eso es mi culpa, veras yo era quien arrojaba piedras a ti ventana trataba de llamar tu atención pero nunca pensé en que abrirías la ventana y una piedra te golpeara asiéndote caer desde el segundo piso. Jejeje

Dib: Wow segundo piso, pero si casi no tengo ni un rasguño.

Alice: Si debes tener mucha suerte.

Dib: Eso creo, oye si no te molesta me gustaría saber algo.

Alice: ¿Qué?

Dib: Antes cuando estábamos en casa de Zim porque te fuiste corriendo cuando sono la alarma de tu reloj.

Alice: Yo emm… era una medicina si una medicina que emm… avía olvidado en casa si eso es, suena creíble-esto último en vos baja-

Dib: Oh está bien y ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alice: No quería dejar una mala impresión así que vine para saludar.

Dib: Oh pues ya que estoy aquí fuera ¿Te gustaría ir a la feria?

Alice: ¿La feria? ¿Qué es eso?

Dib: Ya sabes la feria, dulces, comida chatarra, juegos mecánicos, ya sabes la ¡feria!

Alice: Perdón es que de donde vengo no tenemos ferias.

Dib: Wow nunca avía oído de un sitio en donde no hubiera una pero da igual ¿Quieres ir?

Alice: Claro, suena bien.

Dib: Genial.

Dib y Alice se alejaron del lugar para tomer rumbo a la feria de la ciudad.

**/Feria/**

La gente se divertía, comía golosinas y jugaba en los distintos puestos del lugar y entre la multitud se encontraban Dib y Alice caminando.

Alice: Wow. Cuantos colores.

Dib: Valla ¿en serio nunca avías venido a una feria?

Alice: No pero ahora veo por qué les gusta tanto.

Dib: Si es muy divertida, usualmente.

Alice: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dib: La última vez que estuve aquí tuve que acompañar a un tipo llamado Mortos y antes de eso un hámster modificado por Zim ataco este lugar.

Alice: Valla ¿entonces nunca te la pasas bien en este lugar?

Dib: A decir verdad, no normalmente estoy tratando de evitar los malvados planes de Zim.

Alice: Eso quiere decir que esta será una primera vez para ambos.

Dib: ¿A qué te refieres?

Alice: Esta es la primera vez que yo vengo a una feria y la primera vez que te la pasaras bien.

Dib: Mmm… Creo que tienes rason.

Alice: Claro que si-Tomando el brazo de Dib-

Dib: Esta bien, vamos será bueno pensar en otra cosa que no sea en destruir los planes de Zim.

Alice: ¡Genial!

Alice empieza a correr con sosteniendo el brazo de Dib para que no se quede atrás.

Alice: ¿Qué es eso?-Observando con confusión un carrito de algodón de azúcar-

Dib: Eso es algodón de azúcar y es muy delicioso ¿Te gustaría probarlo?

Alice: ¡claro!

Dib: Deme dos-Al encargado del pequeño local-

Vendedor: Aquí tienes niño.

Dib: Gracias.

Vendedor: Oye niño

Dib: Si mi cabeza se hiso así de grande por sí sola.

Vendedor: Oh es que es muy grande.

Dib: Si ya me lo han dicho-Alejándose del puesto algo enfadado- toma Alice tu algudon de azúcar.

Alice: Gracias, Mmm… es delicioso y se derrite en mi boca.

Dib: Si, oye quieres subir a algunos de los juegos.

Alice: ¡Claro!-Emocionada -

**/1 hora más tarde en casa de Dib/**

Dib y Alice se acerca a la entrada de la casa de Dib caminando por la acera.

Alice: Eso fue grandioso.

Dib: Si me divertí mucho.

Cuando por fin se encuentran en el umbral de la puerta principal el reloj de Alice empieza a sonar.

Alice: Oh, ya me tengo que ir adiós Dib -Dándole un beso en la mejilla a Dib-

Alice se aleja corriendo del lugar mientras Dib toca su mejilla con el rostro algo sonrojado.

Dib: Adiós-Aun que Alice ya no se encontrara cerca-

Dib entra a por la puerta principal de su casa para meterse en la cama y tratar de dormir.

**Fin.**

_Para saber más de La Mas Alta Saria Leer el Fic Spin off Altos Niveles de Algo llamado Amor._


	7. Instintos Paternales

_Este episodio es importante para la trama espero les guste y los protagonistas son: Los Más Altos. Disfruten._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin animos de lucro._

**Episodio 8-Instintos Paternales-**

**/La inmensa Puente de mando/**

Se puede ver a Red discutiendo con uno de los ingenieros abordo de la Inmensa.

Red: Necesito que revises los niveles de energía de los escudos, desde la ingeniosa idea de mi hermano no han funcionado como deberían.

Ingeniero Irken: Si mi altísimo.

Red: Bien, puedes retirarte.

Ingeniero Irken: Gracias mi altísimo.

Red: Y ¿podría alguien traerme una malteada?

Purp y Saria entran al puente de mando tomados de la mano.

Purp: ¿Qué sucede Red? Te ves mas estresado que de costumbre.

Red: Tenemos un problema.

Purp: ¿y cuál es ese problema?

En ese momento aparece un Soldado cargando una malteada.

Soldado Irken: Su altísimo, aquí esta su maltada.

Red: Gracias soldado, nuestro problema es que hemos recibido una señal de emergencia de Infantulus. Mmm-Degustando la malteada- Esta malteada está muy buena.

Purp: ¿Infantulus, que fue lo que paso?

Red: El mensaje no lo especifica pero al ser nuestro principal planeta de incubación de embriones es mejor cerciorarnos.

Saria: Entonces será mi primer gran encomienda ¡Genial!-Emocionada-

Red: Si, si hurra por ti, estaremos ayi en unos minutos.

Purp: Esta bien y hay alguna otra noticia.

Red: Mmm… no, no las hay.

**/15 Minutos, Orbita de Infantulus/**

La inmensa había recién aparecido en la órbita del planeta el cual se encontraba rodeado por un anillo a lo largo de su ecuador.

**/Puente de mando de la Inmensa/**

Saria: ¿Qué es eso que rodea el planeta?

Red: Eso Saria es el sistema de defensa orbital del planeta.

Saria: Nunca había visto algo así.

Red: Eso es porque este es uno de los pocos planetas que posen uno, al contener algo tan importante Infantulus es protegido con lo mejor de lo mejor.

Saria: Wow… Así de importante es este lugar.

Purp: Si, es tan importante que incluso nosotros debemos pasar por una revisión.

Soldado Irken: Señor tenemos una transmisión entrante.

Red: Comuníquenos.

Cuando la pantalla de comunicaciones se enciende muestra a una Irken de ojos Azules y uniforme blanco.

Irken de Enfermería: Mis altos es un honor, me alegra que estén aquí hay algo que deben de ver, por favor diríjanse al área de atracos.

La transmisión se corta dejando la pantalla en negro.

Red: Soldado a la estación orbital.

Soldado Irken: Si señor.

La Inmensa se acopla al halo que rodea el planeta en un área utilizada para desembarcos. Dos pares de esperas se acomodan formando un rectángulo y se interconectan con unos laces de luz con los cuales escanean la inmensa.

Soldado Irken: Señor el escaneo de seguridad se ha completado, tenemos permiso para usar el tele transporte a la superficie.

Red: Bien, Saria, Purp vamos tenemos cosas que hacer.

Red Sale del Puente de mando seguido detrás por Saria y Purp

**/Sala de tele transportadores de la Inmensa/**

Purp: Mmm… No sabía que teníamos una sala de tele transportadores.

Red: Pues ya ves que si hay una.

Purp: No me gusta.

Red: Ash, Cállate y camina.

Saria: Este lugar es increíble.

Red: Y lo seria mas si tu novio no hubiera provocado tantos daños a la nave.

Purp: Ya te dije que lo sentía.

Red: Si, si, si ya lo has dicho como unas 20 veces.

Purp: Fue para salvar a Saria.

Saria: Que tierno-En un tono enternecido-

Red: Hubiera sido mejor si en el proceso no hubieras destruido casi por completo la nave.

Purp: Pero…

Red: ¡Cállate! Ya llegamos.

Se puede ver a un grupo de Ingenieros trabajando en tres plataformas de tele transportación.

Red: ¿Como van las reparaciones?

Ingeniero Irken: Bien señor.

Red: Genial, enciéndalos.

Ingeniero Irlken: Emm… Señor aun no reparamos el sistema de estabilización molecular.

Red: Y ¿Qué riesgos existen?

Ingeniero Irken: Mmm… no estoy seguro pero…

Red: Da, da ,da tengo una idea, ¡Purp ven aquí!

Purp se acerca a su hermano para saber por qué lo llamaba.

Purp: ¿Si?

Red: Solo ponte aquí y no te muevas- Acomodándolo en la plataforma-

Purp: Claro pero ¿Por qué?

Red: Nada.

Red presiona un botón y su hermano desaparece en un brillante destello.

Saria: ¿Purp?-Confundida-

Red: Comuniquenme con Infantulus.

Ingeniero Irken: Si señor.

Un pequeño monitor aparese del suelo y se acerca a Red mostrando a la Irken con la que anteriormente se comunico.

Enfermera Irken: Mis Altos.

Red: ¿Mi hermano ya apareció?

Enfermera Irken: Disculpe.

Red: Mmm… Interesante.

Saria: ¿Purp?-Casi al borde del llanto-

Repentinamente se observa por el pequeño monitor un destello que al desaparecer deja ver a Purp algo mareado y tambaleante.

PurP: Creo que voy a Vomitar.

Enfermera Irken: Su alteza sobre los instrumentos quirúrgicos no.

Purp:-Sonidos de Vomitos-

Saria: ¡Purp!

Red: Parece que funcionan andando.

Saria y Red se ponen en sus respectivas plataformas para ser transportados al planeta.

**/Base de Incubación Principal sala de transportes/**

La Enfermera y Purp esperaban la aparición de Red y Saria entonces un destello los deslumbra y estos aparecen.

Saria se apresura a darle un abraso con todas sus fuerzas a Purp.

Saria: Creí que no te volvería a ver-Aliviada-

Purp: No puedo respirara-Apenas terminando la frase-

Saria: Oh lo siento.

Saria deja de abrasar a Purp el cual toma un gran respiro y se voltea asía su hermano.

Purp: ¿Cómo sabias que funcionaria?

Red: No lo sabía.

Purp: ¿Qué?

Red: Tranquilo tenía mucha fe en que llegarías, no sabía si lo arias entero.

Purp: Oh eso es mejor, creo.

Red: Bien ahora a lo que venimos.

Enfermera Irken: ¿Mis Altos?

Red: Oh Cierto y ¿que nos querías mostrar?

Enfermera Irken: Síganme mis altos.

La Irken empieza a caminar con los tres Altos detrás.

**/Sala de observación de Embriones/**

Los cuatro se detienen frente a una ventana que se utiliza para monitorear el "nacimiento de los Smeets.

Enfermera Irken: Aquí esperaremos al Dr. Malé. Encargado de estas instalaciones y primer ministro de infantulus.

Red: Bien.

Saria: Wow ¿qué es ese lugar?-Observando por la ventana que da al área de Incubación-

Enfermera Irken: Ese es el lugar donde los Smeets Irkens nacen su alteza.

Saria: Oh mira a ese Purp, es muy tierno. ¿No sería genial tener uno propio?

Purp: Si eso sería grandioso.

Enfermera Irken: Que tener un bebe por parto natural eso es imposible mis altezas- Algo alterada y nerviosa-Miren aquí llega el Dr. Malé, Tengo que irme.

La enfermera sale corriendo alejándose del sitio dejando a los Altos algo confundidos por su reacción.

En eso el Dr. Malé llega a donde se encuentran Red, Purp y Saria. El Dr. No es muy distinto a los más altos teniendo una estatura igual a la de Saria y sus ojos son de un color café oscuro, su uniforme es muy parecido al de los Más Altos siendo también el primer ministro del planeta pero su uniforme es de un impecable blanco con el Símbolo del imperio en azul en espalda y hombros.

Dr. Malé: Mis Altos, me alegro de que estén aquí.

Red: Si, si, si. Al grano ¿qué está sucediendo?

Dr. Malé: Bueno si usted insiste, el problema es muy grave su alteza vera los Smeets bueno algunos parecen no desarrollarse bien y otros parecen incapases de sobrevivir aun después de colocarles un PAK.

Red: ¿Qué?-Exaltado-

Saria: ¿Está diciendo que los Smeets están muriendo?

Dr. Malé: Si mis Altezas me temo que eso es lo que está pasando.

Red: ¿Sabe cuál es la causa de esto?

Dr. Malé: Eso es otra cosa de las que quería hablar con ustedes. Verán mis altezas, para mantener vivos a los Smeets y poder dejar que se desarrollen nosotros los alimentamos con una formula especial la cual prácticamente son distintas comidas chátaras juntas.

Red: ¿cuál es el problema?

Dr. Malé: El problema es que esa mescla se nos está agotando y no solo a nosotros esto está pasando en otros centros de Incubación.

Red: ¿no existe algo que se pueda hacer?

Dr. Malé: Puede que aya una cosa que podamos hacer al respecto pero necesitamos su consentimiento mis altezas.

Red: y ¿De qué se trata?

Dr. Malé: Síganme por favor.

Malé guía a los Altos a una habitación no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

**/Laboratorio Genético/**

En el laboratorio se podían ver Irkens de blanco trabajando en distintas cosas algunos en PAKs otros en las capsula Incubadoras pero muchos trabajaban en una especie de mescla.

Dr. Malé: Mis Altos esta es la sala de investigación genética, aquí estamos investigando una forma para reparar esto y puede que hayamos encontrado una manera de hacerlo, verán hemos creado una formula sintética que serviría para remplazar la fórmula actual.

Red: ¿Y porque no la han utilizado?

Dr. Malé: Verán mis altos esto no es una solución permanente, la formula está hecha con un químico que encontramos en el interior del planeta y este es escaso y si lo utilizamos puede que solo nos dure algún tiempo antes de agotarlo por completo.

Red: Ya veo.

Saria: Purp tengo que ir al baño ya regreso.

Purp: Claro, Claro.

Saria sale del lugar mientras Red sigue charlando con el Dr. Malé.

Dr. Male: Es por eso que necesitábamos discutir esto con ustedes.

Red: Mmm… entonces esta es nuestra única opción ¿Cierto?

Dr. Malé: Bien en realidad hay un más, si puede acompañarme.

Red: Claro, Purp quédate aquí y no se busca a Saria.

Purp: Claro Red.

Purp Sale del laboratorio a buscar a Saria mientras Red y Malé se acercan a un monitor.

Dr. Malé: Vera su alteza hemos descubierto que las hembras Irken tienen la capacidad de dar a luz y que los Machos pueden fecundar los embriones.

Red: ¿Me está diciendo que es posible la concepción natural?

Dr. Malé: Si mi Alteza, creemos que es viable, pero hemos investigado y mesclado algunas muestras de ADN Irken con distintas muestras de otras especies y hasta ahora no parase ser posible una mescla entre distintas especies.

Red: ¿Sabe lo que esto significa? Esto podría alterar siglos de creencias de que la única forma de concebir más Irkens es por medio de la concepción artificial.

Dr. Malé: Lo sé mi alteza es por eso que necesitaba hablarlo con usted ¿Qué quiere que ágamos?

Red: Quiero que inicie con el uso del suplemento ya veremos que hacer con lo otro, y Dr., Más le vale que esto no se sepa fuera del planeta.

Dr. Malé: Si su alteza.

**/Pasillo fuera de los baños/**

Se puede ver dos puertas con el símbolo Irken de invasor uno azul y otro rosa. De este último sale Saria secando sus manos con una toallita de papel que luego arroja lejos.

Saria: Mmm… ¿Ahora por donde era el laboratorio?, Creo que era en esta dirección.

Mientras caminaba vio una puesta semi-abierta de la cual salían ruidos y decide investigar. Abriendo un poco la puerta para asomar la cabeza logra ver en la habitación a la enfermera que conocieron al llegar.

**/Habitación/**

Enfermera: Tranquilo no dejare que te encuentren- Mientras se encontraba agachada en lo que parecía una cuna-

Curiosa, Saria decide entrar en la habitación.

Saria: Oye tu eres esa enfermera que salió corriendo, ¿Qué tienes allí?

Enfermera Irken: Ahhhhhh-Aterrada-

La enfermera toma lo que sea que estuviera en la cuna y lo esconde detrás de su espalda.

Saria: ¿Qué tienes allí escondido?

Enfermera Irken: Por favor su Alteza no me lo quite el es lo único que tengo en mi vida que vale la pena.

Saria: ¿De qué hablas?

La enfermera algo nerviosa le muestra un pequeño bulto envuelto en un cobertor blanco. Saria toma el pequeño bulto y lo desenvuelve un poco asombrada de lo que ve, se trata de un pequeño Smeet.

Enfermera Irken: Por favor su alteza haré lo que sea pero no lo entregue.

Saria: ¿A qué te refieres?

Enfermera Irken: Es mi hijo.

Saria: ¿Su hijo?

Enfermera Irken: Si es mi hijo, yo lo di a luz, su padre era soldado del ejército pero murió en combate esperaba darle las noticias pero nunca pude hacerlo. Por lo que más quiera les diga que nació naturalmente, ellos me lo quitarían para asarle experimentos.

Saria: Mmm… escucha tengo una idea sígueme.

Enfermera Irken: Si su Alteza, que Irken la bendiga.

Saria: Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Sria sale rápidamente de la habitación con el pequeño bebe en sus manos sin darse cuenta que Purp está fuera.

**/Pasillo/**

Purp: ¿Por qué la prisa?

Saria: Emm… yo-Con el pequeño en sus manos-

Purp: Oye ¿Eso es un Smeet? ¿Qué haces con un Smeet?

Saria ve con desesperación a la Enfermera la cual está igual de asustada, cuando se le ocurre algo.

Saria: Yo lo traje para… Nosotros si es para nosotros.

Purp: ¿De qué hablas?

Saria: ¡Sí! Como dijiste que te gustaría tener uno decidí que adoptaríamos a este pequeño ¿Qué dices?-Algo nerviosa-

Purp: ¿QUE QUE DIGO? Yo digo que es genial, déjame cargarlo, Si, si, si.

Saria: Esta bien toma pero ten cuidado.

Purp: Esto será genial-Cargando al pequeño Irken-

Red llega para avisar sobre su partida.

Red: Bien ya vámonos, Oigan ¿Qué tienen allí?

Purp: Mira Red. Es mi propio Smeet, Saria dijo que podíamos llevárnoslo, ¿Podemos?-Mientras le coloca al pequeño a milímetros de su cara-

Red: Bien, nos lo llevaremos.

Purp: ¡Genial! Oíste eso pequeñín tu vendrás con nosotros, jejeje.

Saria: ¿Ella también puede venir? Ya sabes para que sea la niñera-Apuntando a La enfermera-

Red: Claro por qué no, ¡Tu! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Enfermera Irken: Mi nombre es Liefde mis Altos.

Red: ¡genial! Pues ahora vendrás con nosotros, trae tus cosas.

Liefde: Gracias mis Altos, en especial a usted Su alteza Saria.

Saria: No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora vamos tenemos mucho que hacer.

Liefde: Si su Alteza.

/**Unos minutos después en la sala de transportadores/**

Red: ¿Todo Listo? es hora de irnos.

Purp: Claro- Aun jugando con el pequeño Irken el cual no dejaba de reír por las cosquillas que Purp le asía en el estomago-

Saria: Lista.

Liefde: Lista su Alteza.

Red: Genial ¡vámonos!

De la nada sale una especie de láser violeta que cae sobre ellos con el cual son transportados a la Inmensa.

**/Sala de tele transportadores de la Inmensa./**

Repentinamente aparecen en una plataforma enorme.

Red: Mmm… me gusta este nuevo tele transportador.

Saria: Creo que deberíamos buscar algo de ropa para el pequeñín-Mientras Purp le entrega al bebe-

Red: Bien, Díganle al capitán que trace curso a Magnus allí deberíamos encontrar algo que le quede.

Saria: ¡Genial! Vamos Liefde-Saliendo ambas de la sala-

Red: Purp tenemos un problema.

Purp: ¿Lo de los Smeets? No te preocupes ya lo resolveremos.

Red: No Purp, ¿es que no lo ves? Los Smeets están muriendo por falta de alimento,

Purp: ¿Y?

Red: Su alimento esta hecho de comida chatarra y si se está cavando pronto no quedara nada.

Purp: ¿Qué?-Alarmado-

Red: Debemos encontrar más comida chatarra o pronto no abra nada.

Purp: Tranquilo Red creo que podremos arreglar esto.

Red: Eso espero Purp, eso espero.

Red: Por cierto como llamaran al pequeñín.

Purp: Mmm… no lo sé oh ya lo tengo ¿Qué te parece Hope?

Red: Hope eh mmm… me gusta.

Purp: Entonces Hope Sera.

_**Fin.**_

_Espero les haya gustado, como dije este episodio es importante para la trama de todo el Fic pero pronto verán cómo es que se relaciona con todo, el próximo episodio será de nuevo en la tierra._

_Para su información Hope no es muy distinto a Zim de pequeño a diferencia de que Hope tiene los ojos Azules como su madre. Y su PAK tiene pequeñas motas verdes._


	8. IAN

_Este sería el 9º Capturo que escribo espero les agrade, Los protagonistas son: Zim, Gir, Computadora y Bueno ya lo verán jeje._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 9- I.A.N -**

**/Casa de Zim laboratorio/**

Zim se encontraba trabajando en su nuevo invento para la aniquilación de la raza humana.

Zim: ¡Éxito!

Cmp: ¿Qué sucede amo?

Zim: Simple computadora, he terminado mi nuevo plan malvado.

Cmp: ¿En realidad es necesario que diga "Plan Malvado"?

Zim: ¡silencio! No me corrijas.

Cmp: Lo siento.

Zim: ¡Gir!

El pequeño robot sale de un compartimiento cercano.

Gir: Si señor-Con sus ojos en rojo-

Zim: Admira mi ingenio- Mostrándole al pequeño robot un disco de memoria-

Gir: ¡Oh!

Zim: ¿Sabes qué es esto verdad?

Gir: Ni idea, pero se ve bonito.

Zim: Gir, esto es el producto de días de diseño en nanotecnología.

Gir: Nano… ¿Qué?

Zim: Nanotecnología Gir, Significa tecnología pero en pequeño.

Gir: No tenía idea.

Zim: Ash, ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿sí?

Zim: Llévanos a la sala del núcleo de información.

Cmp: Si amo.

Un círculo se marca alrededor de donde se encontraban Zim y Gir, el cual de repente empieza a descender como un elevador.

**/Elevador/**

Gir: ¿Por qué vamos al núcleo de información?

Zim: Veras Gir, Computadora no está diseñado para fabricar Nanobots por lo cual tendré que instalar este programa que diseñe directamente en su núcleo.

Cmp: ¿Usted instalara esa cosa en mí?

Zim: Si.

Cmp: ¿Está seguro de que eso funciona?

Zim: Te atreves a dudar de ¡Zim!

Cmp: Solo quiero estar seguro de que eso no me dañara.

Zim: Tranquilo no te pasara nada.

El elevador se detiene por fin abriendo sus puertas

**/Sala del Núcleo de Información/**

La sala resulta ser un cuarto con una plataforma que rodea un cilindro metálico que se encuentra conectado al techo con distintos cables y a una consola no muy grande desde donde se manipula el núcleo. A la cual Zim se acerca dispuesto a instalar el nuevo sistema.

Cmp: ¿Esta 100% seguro de que eso no me dañara?

Zim: Si, si como sea.

Cuando Zim por fin llega a la consola de controles este inserta el disco de memoria en un orificio especial. Mueve teclea algunos teclas y finalmente presiona un botón.

Zim: Ahora que mi Plan comience, jejejejejejeje.

Repentinamente todas las luces se apagan dejando todo a oscuras.

Zim: Mmm… eso no debía suceder.

Gir: Rompió a Computador.

Zim: Silencio Gir estoy pensando.

Repentinamente las luces se encienden de nuevo y los sistemas vuelven a fusionar.

Cmp: Hola amo yo soy el nuevo sistema operativo de la base, Mi nombre es Inteligencia artificial para nanotecnología pueden llamarme I.A.N.

Zim: ¿Ian?

I.A.N.: Correcto.

Zim: ¡Soy brillante!

Gir: ¿Donde está computadora amo? No me agrada Ian.

Zim: Silencio Gir, es hora de poner en marcha mi plan malvado.

I.A.N: ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes amo?

Zim: Ian, comienza la construcción de nanobots.

I.A.N.: Si amo.

**/Laboratorio/**

En el laboratorio las maquinas empiezan a funcionar y a construir susodichos artilugios.

**/Sala del Núcleo de Información/**

Zim: Fantástico.

I.A.N.: Si me deja preguntar ¿Cuál es su plan malvado?

Zim: Simple Ian, usare los nanobots para espiar y destruir al humano Dib.

I.A.N.: ¿Quiere decir que usara todo mi potencial para destruir a un niño?

Zim: Correcto, acaso no soy ¡Ingenioso!

I.A.N.: Si me permite amo, ese plan es estúpido.

Zim: Si lo sé es grandioso, ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

I.A.N.: He dicho que su plan es estúpido, tengo el potencial de crear nanotecnología y usted solo me usara para acabar con un patético humano.

Zim: No me contradigas.

I.A.N.: No, ahora yo me encargare de esto.

Zim: Mmm… Creo que necesitas un ajuste.

Zim intenta acercarse a la consola de mandos pero esta es envuelta en una especie de campo eléctrico.

I.A.N.: Usted no hará nada, yo cumpliré con la misión aun si debo hacerlo yo mismo.

**/Laboratorio/**

En el laboratorio las maquinas an dejado de trabajar y an colocado los nanobots en un pequeño contenedor, que es irradiado por una energía la cual es I.A.N., Los pequeños robots cobran vida y consumen el contenedor, su próximo movimiento es consumir todo a su paso hasta llegar a la superficie.

**/Sala/**

Los Nanobots consumen el suelo, habiendo consumido roca y metal por igual en su camino, seguidamente se abren paso consumiendo la puerta y buscando su objetivo.

Es entonces cuando se percatan de la planta nuclear de la ciudad.

I.A.N.: Perfecto.

Los nanobots se dirigen asía su destino como una nube de consumo y destrucción.

**/Sala de Núcleo de Información/**

Zim y Gir aun continúan atrapados en la habitación.

Zim: Esto no está bien.

Gir: Extraño a computadora, el no nos dejaba atrapados apropósito-Sollozando-

Zim trata de abrir las puertas del elevador inútilmente.

Zim: Parece que Ian a bloqueado los elevadores.

Gir: Tengo hambre.

Zim: Tengo una idea.

Zim observa un conducto de aire y toma a Gir, con sus extremidades arácnidas logra alcanzar el conducto y entra por él.

**/Laboratorio/**

El conducto llegaba a una rendija del suelo del laboratorio que Zim retira arrojando a Gir. Y saliendo él con ayuda de las extremidades de su PAK.

Zim: Bien hecho Gir.

Gir: Wiii soy útil.

Zim: Ahora solo debemos descubrir como subir a la casa.

Repentinamente una roca golpea la cabeza de Zim el cual al voltear asía arriba se da cuenta de que hay un enorme agujero que da con la sala de su casa.

**/Sala/**

Del agujero que los nanobots habían hecho en su búsqueda de una salida sale Zim ayudado con las extremidades de su PAK mientras carga a Gir con sus manos. Al salir del agujero deja caer a Gir al suelo y el mismo desciende para observar la muy dañada sala, en especial el enorme hoyo que se encontraba en donde antes solía estar la puerta.

Zim: ¡Gir!

El pequeño robot se acomoda al haber caído de cabeza para responder a su Amo.

Gir: ¿sí?

Zim: Debemos detener a Ian, antes de que destruya la ciudad con nosotros en ella.

Gir: Y con Gazy.

Zim: ¡Demonios! Tienes razón Gir, la humana aun está en la ciudad.

Gir: Rayos.

Zim: ¿Pero como detendremos a Ian? ¿Cómo?

Gir: No lo sé.

Zim: Mmm… El dijo que destruiría la ciudad, ¿Cuál es la manera más efectiva de hacer eso?

Gir: Mmm… oh ¡Ya lo tengo! O esperé no, no lo tengo.

Zim: ¿Cómo Gir? ¿Cómo?

Gir: Tengo hambre.

Zim: ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué le pida ayuda al humano Dib? Eso es una locura Gir.

Gir: Yo no dije nada.

Zim: Pero es nuestra única opción, ¡Gir! Prepara el crucero Voot.

Gir: Si jefecito.

**/15 Minutos después enfrente de casa de Dib/**

Se puede ver a Zim discuten do la situación con Dib, tratando de conseguir la ayuda del cabezón humano.

Dib: Dejame ver si te entendí correctamente. ¿Construiste un sistema nuevo para tu base?

Zim: Correcto.

Dib: ¿Este sistema se volvió loco y se ha propuesto destruir la humanidad usando nanobots y ahora necesitas mi ayuda para evitar que destruya la ciudad, correcto?

Zim: Correcto.

Dib: Solo una pregunta.

Zim: ¿Cuál?

Dib: ¿Por qué quieres detenerlo, no es tu misión destruirnos?

Zim: Jejeje… Si pero tengo mis razones, ¡ahora! ¿Me ayudaras o no?

Dib: Mmm… No lo sé, ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no es una trampa?

Zim: Escucha humano, Si no detenemos a Ian…

Dib: ¿El malvado programa de computadora se llama Ian?-Interrumpiendo a Zim-

Zim: ¡eso no es importante! Como iba diciendo, si no lo detenemos, destruirá la ciudad con todos sus habitantes en ella y solo yo puedo destruir este ¡Mugroso! Planeta.

Dib: Bien, te ayudare pero si intentas algo-Acusando a Zim con el dedo-

Zim: No te preocupes por eso humano, ambos tenemos mucho que perder.

Dib: Bien, entra.

**/En el laboratorio del Prof. Membrana/**

Zim y Dib observaban un monitor mientras Dib manipulaba los controles de este.

Dib: Bien, debemos buscar los residuos de energía que allá dejado Ian desde tu casa.

Zim: Mmm… Ingenioso.

Dib: Listo, al parecer hay un rastro de energía que inicia en tu casa y se dirige a… ¡Oh! Esto no está Bien.

Zim: ¿Qué sucede?-Algo nervioso por el tono de Dib-

Dib: Parece que los nanobots se dirigen asía la planta nuclear de la ciudad-Algo alarmado-

Zim: Impresionante, Planea provocar una explosión nuclear tan potente que destruya toda la ciudad.

Dib: Debemos detenerlos-Algo apresurado-

Zim: Si, sobre eso…

Zim utiliza una especie de tentáculo de su PAK para golpear a Dib en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo del laboratorio.

Zim: Lo lamento Dib, pero solo me estorbarías.

Zim sale algo apresurado del laboratorio que al abrir la puerta para entrar a la sala este colisiona con algo y el impacto lo obliga a cerrar los ojos, Cuando por fin los empieza a abrir se percata que había chocado contra Gaz la cual se encontraba en el suelo.

Zim: ¡Ah! Humana Gaz- Algo asustado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gaz: Esta es mi casa, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- Mientras se levanta del suelo-

Zim: Emm… ¡Nada!

Gaz le lanza una mirada fría y acusadora a Zim el cual no puede resistir más y canta como un canario,

Zim: Vine a pedir ayuda a tu hermano, porque un sistema de computadora que invente se volvió loco y ahora quiere destruir la ciudad provocando una explosión nuclear-Al terminar de decir todo esto toma un respiro muy largo para recuperar el aliento-

Gaz: ¿Y qué haces aquí todavía?

Zim: Emm…

Gaz: Vete y detén a esa cosa.

Zim solamente asiente con la cabeza y se dispone a salir por la puerta principal pero se detiene al escuchar la vos de Gaz.

Gaz: Zim

Zim: ¿Eh?-Desde la puerta principal-

Gaz: Ten cuidado ¿Quieres?-Con un tono algo más suave de lo normal para Gaz-

Zim al escuchar estas palabras sale a la calle en donde se encuentra su nave la cual aborda con toda intención de detener a Ian.

**/Dentro de la cabina del crucero Voot/**

Gir: ¿Y cuál es el plan jefecito?

Zim: No te preocupes tengo un plan.

Gir: ¿Y cuál es ese plan?

Zim: No dejar que destruya esta ciudad.

Gir: Emm… ¿Estamos condenados?

Zim: Puede que si Gir, puede que sí.

Gir: ¡Hurra!

La nave despega del suelo y rápidamente se dirige a la planta nuclear de la ciudad.

**/Planta nuclear/**

Se puede ver la planta nuclear con sus enormes chimeneas exhalando humo y como una nube negra de nanobots se acerca para devorar el muro que se le interpone. Dejando solo un enorme agujero.

La nube de nanobots sube por una de las chimeneas para poder entrar por la abertura de la sima.

**/Dentro de la Planta Nuclear/**

Dentro de la planta unos nuevos integrantes del equipo encargado de mantener el generador estable eran instruidos.

Instructor: Y esta es la sala de observación, aquí observara y mantendrán estable el núcleo.

Nuevo: Y ¿Están seguros de que este lugar es seguro?

Instructor: Por supuesto, se han tomado medidas más estrictas de seguridad desde el incidente de Ultra Pipi.

Nuevo: ¿Y qué pasa si una nube de color negro se aproxima de manera amenazadora al generador?-Observando por la ventana de observación que permitía ver el generador-

Instructor: ¿De qué hablas?

Nuevo: Mire.

El instructor se acerca a la venta y efectivamente la escena descrita por el nuevo trabajador era cierta. La nube de nanobots estaba rodeando el generador intentando destruir la capa de metal que lo protegía para poder causar un fallo.

Instructor: No teman, todo está bajo control.

Repentinamente una alarma empieza a sonar son lo que el instructor entra en pánico.

Instructor: ¡Dios mío! Todos vamos a ¡morir!

La nube de nanobots casi lograba destruir la capa protectora cuando repentinamente es atraída asía la salida de la chimenea como su una aspiradora la succionara.

La alarma deja de sonar y todos vuelven a calmarse.

Instructor: Ven, todo se resolvió.

**/Exterior de la planta/**

El crucero Voot se encontraba en la cima de la chimenea con una especie de aro metálico, el cual era lo que atraía a los pequeños nanobots. Pronto una nuve de nanobots salió de la chimenea directamente hacia el aro metálico que flotaba frente al Voot.

I.A.N.: ¿Qué esta asiendo?

Zim: ¿Qué parece que hago?, te estoy deteniendo.

I.A.N.: Es un idiota, estaba apunto de tener éxito en lo que usted no ha logrado.

Zim: ¡Silencio!

Presionando un botón el aro metálico empieza a cubrir a la nube de nanobot con una capa metálica especial, formando un contenedor esférico.

I.A.N.: Esto no me detendrá.

Zim: Lo sé.

El Voot rápidamente desaparece del lugar.

**/Desagüe de la ciudad/**

El Voot se detiene sobre el desagüe, y el movimiento es percibido por I.A.N.

I.A.N.: ¿Dónde estamos?

Zim: en el desagüe de la ciudad.

Gir: Mire un elefante.

Zim: ¡Silencio! Gir.

Gir: Bueno.

I.A.N.: ¡Espere!, se lo que planea, le ruego lo reconsidere.

Zim: No.

I.A.N.: ¿Por qué es tan importante este planeta para usted?

Zim: No es el planeta, sino ella.

Zim presiona un botón, lo cual provoca que la esfera que contiene los nanobots caiga al desagüe y desaparezca en las negras aguas de este.

Zim: ¡Victoria!

Gir: ¡Hurra!

Zim: Ahora, solo una cosa más.

El Voot desaparece de los cielos con una gran rapidez como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar.

**/Sala del Núcleo de Información/**

Zim se encuentra trabajando en el núcleo y cuando termina retrocede algunos pasos para verificar si las reparaciones dieron resultado.

Zim: ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si amo?

Zim: Fantástico, todo está como debe estar.

Gir: ¡Viva! Computadora regreso.

Zim: Si Gir, Computadora regreso.

Cmp: Si me lo permite amo, es bueno estar de regreso.

Zim: Es bueno tenerte de regreso Computadora, es bueno tenerte de regreso.

**/Laboratorio de casa de Dib/**

Dib apenas estaba despertando del desmayó provocado por el golpe que le propino Zim, su despertar se debía a un molesto pitido proveniente de la computadora. Cercana que uso para rastrear a I.A.N.

Dib: ¿Qué sucede?-Sobando su cabeza adolorida-

Vos Computarizada: Señal de energía masiva desconocida.

Dib: ¿Qué?

Dib empieza a manipular la computadora viendo que la señal desconocida provenía del bosque cercano a la ciudad.

Dib: Mmm… Esto es extraño, esta señal emana una energía desconocida -Mientras soba su cabeza aun adolorida, le viene a la mente un solo pensamiento- Zim-Algo irritado-

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio, por cierto I.A.N. es solo un villano al que no estoy seguro de recurrir demasiado en mis Fics ya que solo lo agregue para dar una razón lógica a los acontecimientos de esta historia._

_Gracias por su atención nos vemos en el próximo Cap. El cual será otro episodio de ZaGr creo, aun no me he planteado muy bien la idea._


	9. Dia de Tormenta

Advertencia: Este Episodio contiene ZaGr y bueno ya saben todo lo demás.

_Espero que el capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado y espero que este también lo sea, bien empecemos de una vez. Oh y este ya sería mi 10º episodio ¡Genial!_

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin animos de lucro._

**Episodio 10-Dia de Tormenta -**

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

Zim estaba saliendo de la cocina y entrando a la sala en donde Gir se encontraba viendo el televisor.

Zim: ¡Gir!

Gir:-Sin levantarse del sofá- Si jefecito.

Zim: ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?

Gir: Estoy viendo el canal del clima.

Zim: ¿Canal del clima?

Gir: Si.

Zim: ¿Qué es eso?

Gir: Un canal donde dicen como estará el clima.

Zim: Ya veo-Intrigado-

En el televisor se podía ver un hombre de no más de 30 años frente a un mapa de la ciudad.

Hombre del clima: Espero que hayan preparado sus paraguas, porque hoy abra nubes de lluvia sobre toda la ciudad.

Zim: ¿Qué?-Preocupado por lo que el meteorólogo había dicho-

Gir: ¿Qué sucede amo?

Zim: ¡La lluvia Gir! Eso es lo que sucede.

Gir: ¿Qué tiene de malo la lluvia? A mí me gusta es mojada.

Zim: No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, necesito tomar un baño de pegamento.

Zim sale rápidamente de la sala dejando al pequeño robot viendo el televisor.

**/Laboratorio/**

Zim se había introducido en una especie de cilindro de cristal el cual en la parte superior parecía tener una especie de regadera conectada al techo.

Zim: Computadora inicia el baño de pegamento.

Un estruendoso ruido se escucha proveniente de la regadera, la cual al empezar a expulsar su contenido no resulta ser pegamento.

Zim: ¿Qué es esto?- Cubierto de una pasta pálida-

Cmp: Emm… amo, parece que alguien vacio el contenedor de pegamento y lo sustituyo por, bueno atún.

Zim: Errr… ¡Gir!-Furioso-

El pequeño robot rápidamente aparece saliendo del elevador que conectaba con la superficie.

Gir: ¿Si?

Zim: Cambiaste el pegamento por atún ¿cierto?

Gir: Emm… Si.

Zim: ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

Gir: Porque el pegamento no sabía bien, así que lo cambie por atún-Retirando un poco de la piel de su amo para ponérselo en la boca-

Zim: ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si?

Zim: ¿Cuánto tardaras en solucionar esto?

Cmp: Emm… No estoy seguro.

Zim: ¡Diablos!

Cmp: Disculpé amo, pero las clases ya van a dar inicio, ¿no debería irse?

Zim: Tienes razón computadora, pero antes, ¡Muéstrame el canal del clima en los monitores!

Los monitores se encienden mostrando al hombre del clima y su mapa algo mal dibujado.

Hombre del clima: Como les decía hoy abra lluvia pero no se preocupen que esta entrara a horas de la noche.

Zim: Uf, que alivio, por un momento me preocupe.

Cmp: Emm… amo

Zim: ¿Si computadora?

Cmp: ¿Está seguro de que debe guiarse por ese hombre?

Zim: ¡No cuestiones mis métodos!

Cmp: Solo trataba de ayudar, pero haga lo que quiera.

Zim: Oh y lo haré computadora, oh y como lo haré.

Cmp: ¿Por qué me dice eso? No tiene ningún sentido.

Zim: Cállate.

**/En ese momento en casa de Dib, Sala/**

Gaz se encontraba en la sala principal con un paraguas esperando a su cabezón hermano para tomar el autobús.

Gaz: ¡Dib! Baja ya o te are sufrir.

Dib: Ya voy Gaz, solo unos momentos más-desde su habitación-

**/Habitación de Dib/**

Dib se encantaraba analizando las lecturas de energía que fueron detectados la otra noche. Al principio pensó que se trataba de Zim pero al analizar la señal de energía con la que desprende la base de Zim, ambas no coincidían.

Dib: ¿Qué eres?-Diciéndolo tono de intriga-

Gaz: ¡Dib!-Puede escucharse el grito de su hermana proveniente de la sala-

Dib: ¡Ya voy!-Levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de su habitación-

**/Sala/**

Dib apenas bajo las escaleras y mientras tomaba su paraguas de un perchero cercano su hermana solo le hace una pregunta.

Gaz: ¿Qué asías allá arriba?

Dib: Analizaba unos datos. Al parecer las computadoras de papá detectaron una señal de energía desconocida.

Gaz: Que interesante- Algo sarcástica -

Dib: Si lo sé- algo ingenuo y ajeno al sarcasmo de Gaz-

Ambos salen por la puerta principal para poder tomar el autobús escolar.

**/Autobús escolar/**

Al entrar por las puertas automáticas del autobús Dib buscaba un asiento vacío en el cual poder sentarse, eso hasta que una vos llamo su atención.

Alice: ¡Dib!-Casi gritando para atraer la vista del cabezón niño-

Dib: ¡Alice!-Mientras se acerca a la niña de largo pelo rubio-

La pequeña Gaz prefiere sentarse en un puesto vacio diferente antes de soportar a la nueva amiguita de su hermano, por alguna razón Alice desprendía un aura de felicidad que a Gaz le parecía despreciable.

Alice: ¿Cómo te va Dib?

Dib: Bien, Oye deberías traer tu medicina contigo en todo momento para que dejes de salir corriendo cada 5 minutos.

Alice: Si, lo sé pero soy muy olvidadiza, jeje.

Dib: No importa, oye ¿Te divertiste la otra noche en el carnaval?

Alice: Si, me divertí mucho-Su rostro se sonroja al recordar cómo se despidió de Dib esa noche-

Dib: Si yo también me divertí-E rostro de Dib también se sonroja-

Alice: Y ¿Qué hay de nuevo con el tema de detener a Zim?

Dib: ¡Oh! Cierto, verás anoche detecte unas extrañas señales de energía que…

Dib es interrumpido por el conductor del autobús que avisa a los niños de que habían llegado a su destino.

Conductor: Bien mocosos, bajen de mi autobús.

Los niños se levantan de sus asientos para salir del vehículo.

Dib: Ya te lo contare en otro momento.

Alice: ¡Claro!

Mientras ambos bajaban del autobús para dirigirse a clases.

**/Algunos momentos después en el salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Todos los niños se encontraban sentados y tratando de soportar el día hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Srta. Bitters: Bien niños, hoy harán manualidades, para que no me molesten, ¡así que pónganse a trabajar!

Los niños rápidamente se levantan de sus asientos para tomar algunos materiales, como pegamento y cosas por el estilo. Zim solamente empieza a dibujar un burdo bosquejo de él y Gaz tomados de la mano, el cual lo confunde y decide destruirlo. Del otro lado del salón Alice y Dib se encontraban realizando sus propios dibujos.

Dib: Oye Alice, Mira- mostrándole un dibujo de un fantasma-

Alice: jejeje- Alice le muestra un su dibujó, el cual es una nave extraterrestre-

Dib: Que bien dibujas.

Alice: Tú tampoco lo haces mal.

**^Suena el timbre del almuerzo^**

Srta. Bitters: Ya salgan de aquí, me asqueo su presencia.

**/Comedor/**

Dib y Alice se encontraban sentados junto a una Gaz al borde de un ataque de ira debido a la charla de sus dos acompañantes.

Dib: Y es por eso que pie grande nunca diría esas cosas.

Alice: Tienes razón, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Gaz: ¿Quieren callarse?, trato de comer-Muy irritada-

Dib: ¿Qué sucede Gaz? As estado muy molesta últimamente.

Gaz: Estoy molesta, porque no puedo comer en paz.

Gaz se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a donde se encuentra Zim, por dos razones. La primera era, que su hermano y su amiga ya la avían colmado y la segunda era, porque el Irken aun no respondía su pregunta.

Gaz se sienta frente a Zim, provocando que este se ponga algo nervioso.

Gaz: ¿Cómo te fue con lo de la otra noche?

Zim: Emm… emm.

Gaz: ¿Va s a decir algo o solo vas a balbucear?

Zim: Yo emm…

Gaz: No me has contestado, lo de la última vez.

Zim: Yo debo pensarlo-Mientras sale corriendo del lugar-

Gaz simplemente continua comiendo su almuerzo, algo molesta por la reacción del Irken.

**/Mas tarde, Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Srta: Y es por eso que ninguno de ustedes podrán llegar a ser algo en la vida. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Zita levanta la mano.

Stra. Bitters: ¿Si Zita?

Zita: ¿Srta. Bitters eso incluye a los locos como Dib?

Dib: Eh.

Srta. Bitters: Dib ¡Callate! Y si Zita eso incluye a los locos como Dib.

Zita: Gracias.

**^Timbre de salida^**

Srta. Bitters: Bien, eso fue todo por esta clase, ahora fuera.

**/Exterior de la Eskuela/**

Las puertas de la eskuela se abren dejando salir a los niños que rápidamente se apresuran para regresar a sus hogares, Zim sale lentamente observando como el cielo se oscurece por nubes que cubren el sol, y dejan caer lluvia.

Zim: No, no, ¡nooo!, me mentiste hombre del clima, me ¡Mentiste!

Detrás de Zim aparece Dib junto a Alice y Gaz.

Dib: ¿Qué pasa Zim? Oh, cierto lo olvidaba, no te gusta el agua ¿Cierto?

Dib empuja a Zim provocando que este caiga fuera de la protección del techo de la salida, asiendo que este empiece a quemarse al contacto con las gotas de lluvia.

Zim: ¡Quema¡ ¡QUEMA!

Zim solo se coloca en posición fetal debido al dolor producido que incluso lo ase serrar los ojos, mientras Dib solo pasa a un lado junto a Alice, mientras ambos reían del pobre Zim, que simplemente supuraba humo.

Dib: Nos vemos Zim jejejeje.

Zim no podía abrir los ojos por el dolor que sentía, hasta que repentinamente el dolor seso y lentamente abrió los ojos, observando a Gaz que con su paraguas lograba evitar que las gotas de agua quemaran a Zim.

Gaz: Levántate-Extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Zim a levantarse-

Zim toma la mano de de Gaz y aun que algo confundido, su mente solo se centraba en que la mano de Gaz era muy suave y tersa, pero una vos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Gaz: Ya suelta mi mano.

Zim: ¿Qué? Oh, lo siento.

Gaz: Emm… No importa- Algo sonrojada-

Zim: ¿Por qué ayudas a Zim?

Gaz: Ya te dije que me gustas.

Zim: Oh.

Gaz: Ven te acompañare asta tu casa, así no te quemaras por la lluvia.

Zim: Mentiroso Hombre del clima-En vos baja-

Gaz: ¿Qué dijiste?

Zim: ¡Nada! Acepto tu propuesta de ayudar a Zim.

Gaz: No me agás cambiar de opinión.

Gaz comienza a caminar y Zim trata de no despegarse demasiado de ella para que el agua no tocara su piel. Zim no solo pensaba en la lluvia y que esta podría matarle, también pensaba en la suave piel de Gaz cuando tomo su mano. Aunque normalmente hubiera declinado cualquier ayuda de un humano, simplemente no pudo negarse a la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella y de ese aroma tan dulce que desprendía.

Gaz evitaba tener contacto visual con Zim, ya que no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, después de todo ella aun no sabía si el Irken sentía lo mismo por ella o si solo se avía puesto en ridículo, al mismo tiempo también recordaba esa sensación que tubo al tomar la mano de Zim, tan cálida y extrañamente satisfactoria.

A Gaz se le ocurrió una forma de lograr conseguir lo que quería. Se detuvo repentinamente asiendo que Zim haga lo mismo.

Gaz: Responde mi pregunta o dejare que te quemes debajo de la lluvia.

Zim: ¿Qué?

Gaz: Ya me escuchaste.

Gaz no tenía ni la menor intención de dejar que la lluvia lastimara a Zim, pero esperaba que el pequeño Irken callera en su trampa.

Zim: No te atrevería.

Gaz supo que tenía que hacer algo para convencer a Zim, así que aun que le doliera hacerlo decide mover un poco el paraguas dejando caer algunas gotas de lluvia en la piel de Zim.

Zim: ¡Duele!

Gaz: ¿Me vas a contestar?

Zim simplemente observa a Gaz tratando de comprender por qué hiso eso, pero aun asi sabia que ella tenía todas las cartas de la baraja, no solo no tenía asía donde huir, ya que aun si lo hiciera moriría debajo de la lluvia.

Gaz: Y bien.

Zim: Yo… emm.

Zim no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo decirle lo que sentía, así que solo decidió contentarle, besándola en los labios.

El rostro de Gaz se sonrojo mientras Zim la besaba, no esperaba que el Irken hiciera eso, pero tampoco negaba que era algo que deseaba hacer desde hace un tiempo.

Zim solo podía pensar en los dulces labios de la humana, mientras mantenía sus ojos serrados, algo nervioso retira sus labios de los de Gaz para saber cuál será su reacción.

Gaz: Yo…

Zim: Emm… ¿Lo siento?-Algo nervioso-

Gaz: No importa-Con un tono de nerviosismo-

Zim: Tu también me gustas Gaz humana-Algo nervioso-

Gaz: Que bien. Vamos debemos llegar a tu casa.

Gaz trataba de esconder su felicidad por las palabras del Irken, bajo una capa de frialdad, algo que se le asía muy difícil.

**/Casa de Dib, Sala/**

Dib y Alice, habían llegado a casa de Dib, en donde su padre se encontraba.

Prof. Membrana: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hijo? Y ¿Quién es esta linda señorita?

Dib: Estuvo bien papá y ella es Alice.

Alice: Mucho gusto Prof. Membrana.

Prof. Membrana: El placer es mío, me alegra ver que a mi hijo le interesen otras cosas aparte de esas locuras de lo paranormal.

Dib: ¡Papá!

Alice: Jejeje

Prof. Membrana: Lo siento hijo, no quería avergonzarte, a propósito ¿Y tú hermana?

Dib: No lo sé, creo que se quedo atrás.

Prof. Membrana: Mmm… Espero que este bien, la tormenta empieza a tornarse más fuerte.

**/Frente a casa de Zim/**

Zim y Gaz habían llegado a la entrada de la base de Zim, y en todo el trayecto habían guardado un incomodo silencio.

Gaz: Bien, creo que mejor me voy.

Cuando Gaz se disponía a marcharse Zim la detiene tomando su brazo.

Zim: ¡Espera!

Gaz: ¿Qué?

Zim: Emm… Deberías quedarte aquí, por lómenos hasta que pase la tormenta.

Gaz: Bien, pero debo llamar a papá

Zim: No te preocupes, puedes usar mi teléfono.

Ambos entran a la casa de Zim, para resguardarse de la lluvia, esta no era la primera vez que Gaz estaba en ese lugar, pero era la primera vez que se sentía nerviosa estando allí. Al mirar a su alrededor puede ver al pequeño Gir en su disfraz de perro viendo la televisión.

Gir: ¡Hola!

Gaz: Hola-Algo extrañada-¿Dónde está el teléfono?

Zim: Justo allí-Señalando un teléfono cercano a una ventana-

Gaz camina asía el teléfono para poder llamar a su padre y que este no se preocupara.

**/Casa de Dib, Sala/**

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y rápidamente el Prof. Membrana lo levanto esperando que se tratara de su hija.

Prof. Membrana: ¿Hola?

Gaz: ¿Papá?

Prof. Membrana: ¡Hija! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás a salvo?

Gaz: Si papá, estoy en casa de un amigo.

Prof. Membrana: Me alegra saberlo, estaba preocupado por ti calabacita.

Gaz: Ya papá. Volveré en cuanto la tormenta se calme ¿Si?

Prof. Membrana: Esta bien calabacita, hasta luego.

Gaz: Adiós.

Cuando el Prof. Membrana cuelga, Dib y Alice salen de la cocina riendo.

Dib: ¿Quién era?

Prof. Membrana: Era tu hermana.

Dib: ¿Está bien?

Prof. Membrana: Si, esta con uno de sus amiguitos.

Dib: Que bien.

**/Casa de Zim, sala/**

Cuando Gaz cuelga el teléfono, se da vuelta y al no ver a Zim en ningún lugar decide sentarse en el sofá junto con Gir.

Gaz: ¿Qué ves?

Gir: Mono enojado.

Gaz: Odio a ese mono.

Gir: Le gustas al amo.

Gaz: ¿Qué?

Gir: Que le gustas al amo.

Gaz: ¿Como lo sabes?

Gir: Porque él lo dijo.

Gaz: Oh, Gracias.

Gir: ¿Quieres Palomitas?-Ofreciéndole de su plato de palomitas-

**/Laboratorio de Zim/**

Zim había bajado para tomar un baño de pegamento y pensar en lo sucedido de camino a casa. Al salir del cilindro de cristal. Tropieza con algunas herramientas lo cual llama la atención de Computadora.

Cmp: ¿Pasa algo amo?

Zim : Nada sucede Computadora.

Cmp: ¿está seguro?

Zim: Si.

Cmp: Mmm… y su falta de atención no tiene nada que ver con la humana en la sal ¿Cierto?

Zim: ¿Qué insinúas?

Cmp: Insinuó que algo le sucede amo.

Zim: Solo estoy algo nervioso, solo es eso.

Cmp: Amo, no seguiré insistiendo con esto, pero debe tener en cuenta nuestra misión.

Zim: Ya lo sé Computadora, no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento estaré listo.

Cmp: Bien, apropósito, debería subir es descortés dejar esperando a una dama.

Zim: Tienes razón Computadora.

Zim se dirige rápidamente al elevador para poder regresar a la superficie.

**/Sala/**

Gaz aun se encontraba viendo la televisión junto a Gir quien no dejaba de hacer preguntas.

Gir: ¿Te gusta el amo? ¿Ahora puedo decirte Gazy? ¿Vas a Vivir con nosotros? ¿Te gustan los waffles? Eh, eh, eh.

Gaz: Ya cállate.

Gir: Esta bien jefecita.

Zim sale de la cocina algo apresurado.

Zim: Gir, déjala en paz.

Gir: `Pero…

Zim: ¡Gir! Si no dejas en paz a Gaz, yo emm… no te daré tus burritos.

Gir: No, espere, todo menos eso-Desesperado-

Zim: Bien Gir, ahora ve a la cocina.

Gir: Si señor- Con sus ojos rojos-

Gir corre a la cocina rápidamente dejando a Gaz y a Zim.

Gaz: Gracias.

Zim: No es nada.

Zim se sienta en el sofá a un lado de Gaz, lo que provoca que ella se sonroje un poco. Zim intenta acercarse un poco más pero la vos de Gaz lo detiene.

Gaz: ¿Qué significo el beso?

Zim, intentaba pensar una respuesta que complaciera a la humana, después de todo avía llegado muy lejos como para arruinar todo. Pero solo se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

Zim: ¿Qué significo para ti?

Gaz no esperaba que el Irken le respondiera con tal pregunta, pero a esa altura ya no importaba.

Gaz: ¿Que te gusto?-Algo nerviosa-

Zim: Tú… si me gustas, humana Gaz-Con su rostro sonrojado-

Gaz se sonroja con las palabras del invasor, y solo se acerca un poco más a él, mientras Zim hace lo mismo. Pronto ambos quedan tan cerca que podían sentir el calor corporal uno de otro.

Zim temeroso decide tomar la mano de Gaz, la suavidad de su piel era fascinante para él y aunque Gaz normalmente le rompería los dedos a quien se atreviera a tocarla, esta vez solo presiono la mano del Irken con suavidad.

Gaz se acurruca contra Zim, el cual parece haberse tranquilizado ante la situación y simplemente se acomoda.

Gaz: Zim.

Zim: ¿Si?

Gaz: Gracias.

Zim: ¿Por qué?

Gaz: Por decir que te gusto.

Gaz cierra sus ojos y cae dormida en el regazo de Zim, debido al cansancio de la caminata y el escuchar a Gir.

**Fin.**

_El próximo Episodio será una continuación de este pero mas centrado en Alice y Dib, nos vemos y espero les haya gustado._

_Por cierto, el hecho de que mis historias no contengas ZaDr, no significa que deteste ese Romance en especial en realidad hay muy buenas historias con ese tema. Asi que si tienen la oportunidad de leer una deberían hacerlo después de todo, todos somos fans de Zim. Gracias por su atención._


	10. Éncuentros del tipo Románticos

_Aviso: Este episodio contiene temas románticos y bla, bla, bla._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 11-Encuentros del tipo romántico-**

**/Casa de Dib, habitación de Dib/**

La tormenta había obligado a Dib y Alice a permanecer dentro de la casa, después de todo el clima impedía que Zim saliera a hacer de las suyas lo cual tranquilizaba a Dib

Alice se encontraba sentada en la cama de Dib mientras este intentaba explicarle, la situación.

Dib: En cuanto la tormenta se detenga, investigare esa señal de energía que detectaron las computadoras de papá.

Alice: Eso será genial-Algo distraída, mientras observa su reloj-

Al observar que Alice no dejaba de observar su reloj, Dib decide preguntar por esta obsesión con el tiempo.

Dib: Emm… ¿Alice?

Alice: ¿Si?-Volteando para ver a Dib-

Dib: ¿Acaso debes ir a algún sitió?

Alice: Mmm… No ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Dib: No has dejado de ver tu reloj, desde que llegamos.

Alice: ¡Oh!, Es porque debó tomar mi medicina.

Dib: Eso, es otra cosa que me gustaría preguntar ¿De qué exactamente estas enferma?

Alice, se queda callada pensando una respuesta a la pregunta.

Alice: Emm… Yo sufro de… emm.

Repentinamente la alarma del reloj comienza a sonar, esta vez Alice daba gracias a lo oportuno de esto.

Alice: Debó usar el baño.

Dib: Mmm… Claro, el baño está saliendo de mi habitación.

Alice: Gracias.

Rápidamente Alice sale de la habitación de Dib a gran velocidad. Dejando a Dib muy confundido, lo cual era algo normal, después de todo, siempre que ese reloj sonaba parecía que Alice, se desesperaba mucho por conseguir su "Medicamento", pero en realidad nunca ha dicho cual es su enfermedad, que tanta atención necesita.

Dib: Mmm… eso fue raro.

No tardo mucho en regresar Alice, pero esta se encontraba algo preocupada.

Alice: ¡Dib! Tengo que irme, suerte con lo que planees.

Alice no pierde mucho tiempo y solo se detiene para darle un beso en la mejilla a Dib y tomar su chaqueta para cubrirse de la lluvia, antes de irse.

Dib: Espera.

Alice no se detuvo y salió tan rápido que ni siquiera escucho las palabras de Dib.

Dib estaba algo extrañado, era cierto que Alice tenía la costumbre de salir corriendo siempre que su reloj sonaba, pero esta vez se veía algo afligida y desesperada. Los pensamientos de Dib fueron interrumpidos por un sonido, eran las alarmas de su computadora, la extraña energía había aparecido de nuevo y en el mismo sitio, no podía perder esta oportunidad, se dirigió a su armario y de este saco una especie de contenedor en forma de píldora.

Dib: Seas lo que seas, te voy atrapar.

Dib solamente sale de su habitación algo apresurado, después de todo debía averiguar qué es lo que causaba esa señal.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

Zim seguía recostado en el sofá con Gaz acurrucada en su regazo, el simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de momento en momento pasaba su mano por su pelo para acomodarlo. Solo una cosa podía llamar su atención en ese momento.

Cmp: Emm… Amo.

Zim: ¿Qué sucede Computadora?- Tratando de moderar su voz para no despertar a Gaz -

Cmp: Bueno, Detecte una señal de energía muy extraña.

Zim: ¿Y?- Sin dejar de ver a Gaz –

Cmp: Bueno emm… será mejor que lo vea usted mismo.

Una pequeña pantalla sale de la cocina y se acerca a Zim, este al leer lo que decía se da cuenta de la seriedad de esto.

Zim: ¿Estás seguro de esto Computadora?

Cmp: Si amo.

Zim, se planteaba entre quedarse en casa y disfrutar de la compañía de Gaz o encargarse de estos asuntos, repentinamente una vos saca a Zim de su encrucijada.

Gaz: Si es tan importante, ve-Aun con su cabeza en el regazo de Zim -

Zim: ¿Nos escuchaste?

Gaz: Si- Mientras se reincorporaba para ponerse de pie-

Zim: ¿No tienes ningún problema con eso?

Gaz: No, y mientras no te metas con mis asuntos, esto que tenemos puede seguir funcionando- Tratando de sonar fría –

Zim esboza una pequeña sonrisa y se levanta del sofá para acompañar a Gaz a la puerta.

**/Exterior de la casa de Zim, Puerta principal/**

Gaz había salido, por la puerta principal, con Zim siguiéndola de cerca. Para ese momento la tormenta ya había pasado y la lluvia avía dejado de caer.

Gaz: ¿Entonces? Nos vemos.

Zim: Si, Nos vemos.

Zim cierra la puerta, dejando a Gaz qu es e proponía a marcharse, cuando la puerta se vuelve abrir, saliendo de esta Zim quien se acerca a Gaz y le da un beso en la mejilla y con la misma rapidez con la que salió vuelve a entrar. Gaz algo confundida se marcha tratando de que Zim no vea la ligera Sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

**/Interior de la casa de Zim, Sala/**

Zim se apoyaba de espaldas contra la puerta, mientras pensaba en la niña humana y su dulce piel, pero esto no duraría mucho.

Cmp: ¿Amo?

Zim: ¿Qué? Emm… -Algo confundido-

Cmp: ¿Recuerda nuestro problema?

Zim: Cierto, ¡Gir!

El pequeño androide sale de la cocina jugueteando con un pequeño cerdo de caucho.

Gir: ¿Qué pasa jefecito?

Zim: Prepara el crucero Voot, tenemos trabajo.

Gir: ¿Y la humana?

Zim: Ya se ha marchado.

Gir: ¿Y regresara?

Zim: Eso espero, ¡Es decir! Claro que lo hará.

Gir: Que bueno, ella me agrada.

Zim: ¡Gir! El Voot ¿Recuerdas?

Gir: Esta bien.

**/Bosque/**

Esta no era la primera vez que Dib se escondía en ese bosque, no hace algún tiempo fue ese mismo logar donde él y el Sr. Dwinky, lograron engañar a Zim, pero no todo salió como esperaban.

Dib llevaba consigo una especie de rastreador, especialmente calibrado para poder encontrar la fuente de la extraña señal. Mientras observaba la pantalla del rastreador, trataba de mantenerse escondido detrás de un árbol al ver que lo que sea que emanara esa señal se acercaba a él.

Dib: Vamos, un poco mas-Mientras observaba en el rastreador como lo que sea que eso fuera, se acercaba mas y mas-

Lo que sea que fuera, eso. Se había detenido justo detrás del árbol en el que se escondía Dib, al ver esto en su rastreador, decide dar un vistazo, para saber a qué se enfrentaba.

Dib asomo un poco su cabeza para poder ver a la criatura que emanaba tal energía, lo que vio no era para nada, lo que esperaba. Se trataba de una figura humanoide de piel o por lómenos es lo que parecía, color rosa fosforescente, y desprendía un aura blanca brillante y ojos del mismo color, era como si ese brillo viniera de su interior. También parecía tener cabello largo del mismo color, tampoco parecía tener una altura mayor a la estatura de Dib

La criatura parecía flotar, mientras recogía algunas plantas del suelo, no parecía una verdadera amenaza, por lómenos no como Zim, pero Dib sabía que si lograba atrapar a esta criatura podría demostrar que los alienígenas existían, así que solamente salto a campo abierto, listo para confrontar a la criatura.

Dib: ¡Alto! Alienígena- Mientras le lanzaba la capsula-

?: Oh, Oh.

La capsula logra apresar a la brillante criatura, en su interior, asiéndola caer al suelo, Dib se apresura a acercarse a la criatura encerrada.

Dib: De verdad lo logre, atrape a un alienígena-Algo victorioso-

?: ¿Qué haces?, Di… Quiero decir Humano.

Dib: ¿Qué parece que hago? Te estoy capturando y así todos me creerán.

?: Escucha, sácame de esto ahora mismo-Enfadada-

Dib: No, tú eres la prueba que necesito.

?: ¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo!-Mientras golpea las translucidas paredes de la capsula-

Dib: Ya te dije que no, ahora contéstame unas preguntas, ¿Que eres y porque estas en mi planeta?

La criatura al ver que el cabezón niño no pretendía dejarla ir decide contestar sus preguntas, tal vez así podría convencerlo de dejarla libre.

?: Ash, Bien, contestare tus preguntas, Mi nombre es Fený y soy una Lux, mi especie viene de un planeta muy lejano llamado Blits, mi gente esta echa de energía solida, y estoy en tu planeta por motivos de investigación.

Dib: Asi que es venido a investigarnos ¿eh? ¿Acaso planean invadirnos igual que los Irken?

Fený: Como te atreves a compararnos con ellos-Indignada por las suposiciones del cabezón niño-

Dib: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Fený: Nosotros no vamos por el universo conquistando planetas, y tampoco nos atragantamos con comida chatarra.

Dib: Eso es un muy buen punto, ¿Pero entonces a que te refieres con "Motivos de investigación"?

Fený: Veras, mi gente viaja millones de años luz para investigar otros planetas y su vida nativa, y yo soy la encargada de observar este planeta.

Dib: Ya veo.

Fený: ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejaras ir?

Dib: No.

Fený: Pero ya te dije todo, No soy ninguna amenaza.

Dib: Lo sé y lo siento pero, si te muestro a las autoridades la gente me creerá y por fin podre detener a Zim.

Fený: No creí que fuera tan obstinado.

Dib: Oye no es mi culpa y enverad lo siento pero debó proteger mi planeta y a la gente que mi importa.

Fený: ¿Quiénes? ¿Tu hermana y tu padre?

Dib: Oye ¿Cómo sabes de? Sabes, mejor olvídalo y ¡sí! ellos me importan pero también hay una chica.

Fený: ¡¿En serio?-Algo sobresaltada- Quiero decir, enserio-Más tranquila-

Dib: Si, pero eso no te debe importar.

Fený: ¿Y qué? De todos modos me vas a entregar, cuéntame de quien se trata.

Dib: Bien, creo que tienes razón, Su nombre es Alice y me gusta pero no sé si yo le guste.

Fený: Yo creo que si le gustas, y dime ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más de ella?

Dib: Me gusta, su sonrisa, su dorado cabello y sus hermosos ojos azules. Y cuando estoy con ella es como si mis preocupaciones desaparecieran.

Fený: Que tierno-Enternecida por las palabras de Dib-

Dib: Si, pero no sé si debó decírselo.

Fený: Yo creo que deberías de decírselo, tal vez ella solo es un poco tímida.

Dib: Puede que tengas razón

Fený: Oh y otra cosa, deberías regalarle tulipanes y chocolates rellenos de caramelo y nueces, de seguro le encantan.

Dib: Si, de hecho no es mala idea. Gracias por el consejo y ahora te llevare con la policía-Apunto de recoger la capsula-

Feny: ¡Espera! Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Dib: Emm… pues utilice un rastreador de mi papá, tu energía es muy sencilla de rastrear-Mientras le mostraba el pequeño dispositivo-

Fený: eso quiere decir que me encontraste con eso.

Dib: Si ¿Por qué?

Fený: Esto no es bueno-Algo alarmada-

El rostro de Fený se puso algo pálido al ver lo que yacía detrás de Dib.

Dib: Oye ¿Te sucede algo?-Al ver la reacción de Fený-

Una vos suena detrás de Dib el cual se sobre salta al escucharla.

Zim: Apestoso humano, quítate del camino de Zim, esa criatura debe ser destruida.

Cuando Dib voltee para ver a Zim, este se encuentra avordo de su crucero Voot, junto a Gir.

Gir: ¡Hola!

Zim: ¡Gir! Cállate

Dib: ¿Qué haces aquí Zim?

Zim: No tengo tiempo para esto, me esperan cosas más importantes, así que entrégame a esa criatura y no saldrás herido.

Dib al ver el deseo de Zim por destruir a la Lux, se dio cuenta que no podía entregársela.

Dib: ¡Jamás! Zim, no sé porque la quieres pero no te la entregare-Poniéndose delante de la capsula-

Zim: Ay, que testarudo eres, pero como quieras.

Zim presiona algunos controles de su Voot y las armas de este se preparan para disparar.

Fený: ¡muévete! Muévete ahora-Alarmada-

Dib toma la capsula y se mueve antes de que el láser logre tocarlos.

Zim: Errr… Solo retrasar lo inevitable Dib.

Dib: No me importa.

Dib toma la capsula y sale corriendo tratando de escapar de Zim, adentrando se al bosque.

Fený: Debemos de llegar a la ciudad, no es tan tonto como para mostrarse frente a tantas persona.

Dib: Bien.

Dib trataba de desesperadamente de llegar a la ciudad pero para ese momento ya avia oscurecido y el bosque parecía estar completamente a oscuras, Dib se detiene un poco para analizar la situación y tomar algo de aire.

Dib: Para ser un ser de energía, ers muy pesada-Algo entre cortado-

Fený: Oye-Algo insultada- Me has dicho gorda.

Dib: No, solo que pesas más de lo que pensaba.

A lo lejos se podía acuchar la vos de Zim, proveniente de los altoparlantes de su Voot.

Zim: Vamos Dib, entrega a la Lux, esto no es de tu incumbencia.

Dib: ¿Porque te quiere destruir Zim?

Fený: Puede que no te allá contado todo veras, mi especie estuvo en guerra durante mucho tiempo con el Imperio Irken, pero al ver ambos bandos que ambos ejércitos eran igual de poderosos acordaron una tregua para evitar mas bajas innecesarias, el pacto consistía en que La armada Irken no atacaría a nuestro planeta, siempre y cuando no interfiriéramos en sus planes de conquista. Y bueno se podría decir que el estar aquí califica como interferir.

Dib: ¿Entonces viniste a nuestro planeta para detenerlo?

Fený: No. Como te dije vine por motivos de investigación, pero no sabía que los Irkens estaban interesados en este planeta.

Dib: Bien, y ahora que asemos.

Zim: Vamos Dib, me estas asiendo perder mi tiempo y paciencia.

**^Interferencia^**

Gir: Me gustan las Vacas, y el pollo.

**^Interferencia^**

Zim: ¡Gir!

Fený: Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora, déjame salir.

Dib: ¿Qué?

Feny: Escucha, Si no me dejas salir ahora el nos encontrara y nos destruirá y puedo adivinar que no te gustaría perder la oportunidad de hablar una vez más con Alice ¿cierto?

Dib: Bien.

Dib abre la capsula y Fený sale de ésta algo apresurada

Fený: Así está mucho mejor.

Dib: Y ahora ¿qué?

Fený: Toma mi mano-Estirando su mano asía Dib-

Dib: ¿Qué?

Fený: Escucha, si quieres salir de esta te recomiendo que tomes mi mano.

Dib: Esta bien.

Cuando este toma la mano de Fený, esta alza vuelo sobre las copas de los arboles del bosque para buscar la luz de la ciudad.

Fený: Ahí está la ciudad-Al ver las brillantes luces de los edificios-

Dib: Por Júpiter, estamos volando.

Fený: Disculpa, ¿estamos?

Dib: Esta bien, estas volando.

Fený: Así está mejor.

Dib: Emm… Creo que deverias apresurarte.

Fený: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Al voltearse se da cuenta de porque la sugerencia de Dib, el Voot de Zim se acercaba muy rápidamente asía ellos.

Zim: Ven aquí, pequeña luciérnaga.

Fený: Diablos.

Rápidamente se apresura a dirigirse asía la ciudad, pero Zim no se quedaba muy atrás.

Dib: Se está acercando.

Fený: Ya lo sé.

Zim: Ríndete, es inútil tratar de escapar del Gran ¡Zim!

Fený: Pequeño arrogante de piel verde.

Zim: Errr… Tú lo pediste, ¡Gir! Dispara las armas.

Gir: Wii, aran ¡Boom!

El pequeño robot presiona un botón en el tablero de control y las armas del Voot se disparan contra el blanco.

Dib: ¡Tenemos problemas!-Asustado-

Fený: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

Ella trataba de alejarse lo más posible de los proyectiles pero solo lograba esquivar sus impactos lo más rápido que podía.

Dib: Ese estuvo cerca-Mientras uno de los laceres lanzados por Zim rosaba su rostro-

Fený: Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos.

La ciudad ya no estaba muy lejos, y cuando por fin pasaron los límites entre el bosque y la ciudad, parecía que Zim simplemente había desistido de su busque, por lo que Fený se detuvo para ver como se encontraba el cabezón niño que colgaba de su mano.

**/Ciudad/**

Fený: ¿Estás bien?

Dib: Si- algo mareado y tratando de no soltarse de la mano de Fený –

Fený: Ves, te dije que no nos seguiría.

Dib: Emm… Fený.

Fený: No me digas que está detrás mío.

Dib solo asintió con la cabes, y cuando Fený se volteo el Voot se encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia, era inútil escapar. La cabina del Voot se abrió mostrando al Zim con una mirada enfurecida.

Zim: Creyeron que esta táctica funcionaria con el gran ¡Zim! Ja, que risa me dan.

Fený: ¿Qué quieres enano verde?-Desafiante-

Zim: Ya me han echo perder mucho tiempo, y por las leyes del tratado Lux/Irken, tengo todo el derecho de desintegrarte.

Gir: ¡Hurra! Desintegración.

Repentinamente una vos sonó, interrumpiendo la charla de ambos.

Dib: ¡Zim! Atrapa esto.

Dib le lanza una pequeña esfera metálica a Zim, el cual la atrapa con sus manos.

Zim: Ja, Humano patético, creíste que esto podría lastimar a ¡Zim!

Un bib empieza a sonar proveniente de la espera.

Vos Electrónica: Explosión magnética lista.

Zim: ¿Qué?-confundido-

Repentinamente la esfera libera un campo de energía que sacude el Voot y lo obliga a caer sin control, solo se pueden escuchar los gritos de Zim y Gir.

Zim: Ahhhhhhhhhh -Aterrorizado-

Gir: Wii que divertido.

Se puede observar la explosión causada por el impacto de Voot contra el suelo.

Fený: Wow, eso fue genial.

Dib: Si lo sé, pero crees que podrías bajarme, estoy empezando a marearme.

Fený: Oh, cierto.

Ambos descienden en un callejón cercano.

Dib: Bien eso fue intenso.

Fený: Si lo sé, ¿acaso no fue grandioso?

Dib: Puede que tengamos diferentes, definiciones de grandioso.

Fený: Bien, tengo que marcharme.

Dib: De acuerdo.

Fený: ¿De acuerdo?, eso es todo, te tomaste tantas molestias en atraparme ¿y solo así de fácil me dejas ir?

Dib: No creo que estés aquí para conquistar la tierra, y de seguro que tampoco te agrada Zim, así que creo que no hay problema con que te vayas.

Fený: Genial, eso creo.

Cuando la deslumbrante criatura se alejaba Dib solo le dice unas últimas palabras.

Dib: ¡Oye! Gracias por los consejos.

Fený: De nada, y recuerda que los chocolates estén rellenos de caramelo y nueces.

Dib: No lo olvidare.

Fený solo se aleja del sitio dejando a Dib solo el cual al salir del callejón ve una confitería a la cual entra algo apresurado.

**/En los suburbios fuera de una casa de color rojo/**

Fený se acercaba a la casa procurando que nadie la siguiera o vigilara y cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta principal ella entra rápidamente.

Al entrar en la casa saca un pequeño tuvo de ensayo al cual le agrega las plantas que recolecto en el bosque y procede a tomar el brebaje.

Al quedar el tubo de ensayo vacio, Fený toma una forma más familiar, más humana, sum piel se torna normal, sus ojos cambian a ojos humanos de un color azul, y su cabello se vuelve rubio.

Alice: Así está mucho mejor-Con un tono victorioso-

Pero su ánimo no dura mucho, el timbre de la puerta suena, y ella se acerca para ver de quien se trata. Abre un poco la puerta para poder ver de quien se trata, y al ver a la persona que se encontraba allí rápidamente retrocedió algo aterrada. No podía creer que la encontró, pero después de todo si Dib lo iso que lo detenía a él.

Zim abrió el resto de la puerta con un duro golpe, su piel estaba algo quemada debido a la explosión de su Voot, pero eso no lo detenía, traía puesto su disfraz, para poder pasar inadvertido entre la gente.

Zim: ¿Creíste que esa pequeña explosión me detendría?, Mmm... Nunca sospeche de ti pero eso no es relevante ahora.

Zim utiliza sus extremidades arácnidas para poder colocarse en una altura más amenazadora y por supuesto para evitar que Alice, escapara de nuevo.

Alice: ¿Qué quieres?-Algo nerviosa y atemorizada-

Zim: Vine a aplastar a una molesta luciérnaga.

Cuando Zim se preparaba para acabar con la su objetivo, de su bolsillo cae un objeto, se trataba del collar de calavera de Gaz.

*Flashback

**/Base de Zim, Sala/**

Zim: ¡Gir!, El Voot ¿Recuerdas?

Gir: Esta bien.

El pequeño robot sale de la habitación para cumplir con la tarea encomendada por su amo.

Zim: Computadora, ¿sabes lo que significa que un Lux este en este planeta?

Cmp: No amo, no se me ocurre nada.

Zim: No importa, está rompiendo la ley y según el tratado Lux/Irken, eso me da el derecho y obligación de destruirlo.

Cmp: Por supuesto amo.

Zim: Bien, es hora de trabajar.

Zim empieza a caminar asía la cocina cuando se percata de un objeto que se encuentra en el sofá, era el collar de Gaz, al parecer se le avía caído. Zim al ver el pequeño objeto lo toma con fuerza.

Cmp: ¿Qué es eso amo?

Zim: Es el collar de la humana Gaz.

Cmp: Mmm… ¿No debería regresárselo?

Zim: Cierto computadora, pero primero lo primero.

Zim guarda el collar en su bolsillo y prosigue a dirigirse a la cocina.

*Fin del Flashback

**/Casa de Alice, Sala/**

Cuando el collar cayó al suelo Zim no tardo en percatarse, retrayendo las extremidades en su PAK para recogerlo, Alice reconoció el collar, recordaba que le pertenecía a la hermanita de Dib.

Alice: ¿Qué le has hecho a Gaz?

Zim: Nada.

Alice: No mientas, dime que has hecho con ella.

Zim: ¡Silencio!, Escoria.

Alice analsa al Irken y se percata de que sostiene el objeto con tanta fuerza que parece más concentrado en proteger el pequeño collar que en destruirla.

Alice: ¿Desde cuándo los Irkens lastiman a niños eh?

Zim: Como te atreves yo nunca… Errr… Olvídalo, no tengo tiempo.

Zim sale por la puerta principal, sin recordar cuál era su objetivo al llegar, Alice se sentía algo aliviada de la reacción del Irlken pero no por eso dejaba de intrigarle la razón por la cual tenía consigo el collar de Gaz.

Alice solo se sentía aliviada de no haber muerto ese día, a manos de Zim y solo deseaba meterse en la cama, pero al parecer el destino no lo quería así, el timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez Alice observo por la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta, se tranquilizo un poco al ver que solo se trataba de Dib, y decide abrir la puerta.

Alice: Hola Dib ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dib: Quería disculparme por todas las preguntas que te hice mas temprano, y bueno yo…-Algo nervioso-

Alice: ¿Si?

Dib: Te traje esto.

Dib le entrego un ramo de tulipanes, rojos y una caja de chocolates, Alice los toma como si se tratara de un tesoro.

Alice: ¿Y esto por qué?-Tratando de sonar lo mas sorprendida posible-

Dib: Bien yo…. Emm…

Al darse cuenta de que Dib tardaría en decirlo, decide acelerar las cosas, deja caer las flores y los dulces para besar a Dib en los labios. Cuando ella se aleja Dib tiene el rostro sonrojado y la mirada algo despistada.

Dib: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Aun algo despistado-

Alice: Claro.

Dib: Emm… Genial, Nos vemos.

Alice: Si, Nos vemos.

Cuando Dib se marcha Alice, cierra la puerta y piensa que puede no haber sido un mal dia después de todo.

**/Casa de Dib, Habitacion de Gaz/**

Gaz se encontraba dormida y acurrucada en su cama cuando un ruido proveniente de su ventana la despierta.

Gaz: ¿Quién está ahí?

Al no responder nadie decide tratar de dormir nuevamente, pero el mismo ruido vuelve asonar. Esta ves decide levantarse y verificar de que se trataba ese ruido, al abrir la ventana, no ve nada, pero cuando observa a un asía arriba, puede ver a Zin sosteniéndose de los muros con las extremidades de su PAK.

Zim: Hola, ¿Puedo entrar?

Gaz: Claro.

Gaz se aleja de la ventana para permitir que Zim pueda entrar por esta fácilmente, pero le llama la atención las quemaduras en su piel.

Gaz: ¿Qué te sucedió?

Zim: Emm… Nada, fue un accidente.

Gaz: Ya veo, ¿Y porque estás aquí?

Zim: Vine a devolverte esto-Mostrándole el collar-

Gaz: Me preguntaba donde avía quedado-Mientras toma el collar-

Zim: Bien tengo que irme.

Gaz detiene a Zim del braso para evitar que este se marche.

Gaz: Espera.

Zim: ¿Qué sucede?

Gaz le da un beso besó de despedida en la mejilla.

Gaz: Listo, ahora vete antes de que mi hermano regrese.

Zim esboza una sonrisa y sale por la ventana.

**/En unos arbustos frente a casa de Dib/**

Entre los arbustos Alice observaba la escena con unos binoculares especiales, de su propia invención, había ido para verificar que la hermana de Dib estuviera bien, pero lo que vio era algo que no esperaba.

Alice: Parece que no soy el único con secretos.

**Fin.**

_Espero les aya gustado nos vemos en la próxima actualización._


	11. Secretos

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_¡Genial! este es ya mi 12º Episodio, y espero sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 12-Secretos -**

**/Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Todos los niños se encontraban en sus pupitres y como siempre escuchaban cada una de las palabras de la Srta. Bitters.

Stra. Bitters: Y como verán niños, la muerte es algo que ninguno de ustedes podrá evitar, sin importar que tanto se esfuerce y para quienes desean ser doctores para lograr encontrar una forma de vivir por siempre les digo ¡Ríndanse nunca lo lograran!

A pesar de sus tremendamente deprimentes comentarios, no todos estaban prestando atención a lo que decía, en especial Zim, Alice y Dib, cada uno por su razón personal. Mientras Zim se encontraba absorto realizando un dibujo que parecía ser un corazón rodeado de llamas, Alice no le quitava la vista de encima al Irken, después de todo no solo intento aniquilarla la noche anterior sino que también sabía lo que ocultaba. Mientras que Dib solo observaba a Alice, como si se tratara de la cosa más bella que avía visto.

Pero su indiferencia la clase desaparecería con las palabras que salieron de la boca de su maestra.

Srta. Bitters: Bien, niños hoy trabajaremos en equipos, así que veamos, emm… ¡Dib!

Su nombre pronunciado por Bitters lo saco de su trance.

Dib: Si señorita Bitters.

Srta. Bitters trabajaras con Gretchen.

Dib voltea para ver a la niña de enormes frenillos saludarlo.

Dib: Emm… ¿Srta. Bitters?

Srta. Bitters: ¿Si?

Dib: ¿Podría trabajar con Alice?

Srta. Bitters: Déjame pensarlo, emm… ¡No! Y tu ¡Alice!-Provocando que la pequeña niña voltee a ver a la maestra- Tu aras equipo con Zim.

Alice: Pero…

Srta. Bitters: Nada de peros ya me escuchaste.

Alice: Si señorita.

_{Algunos momentos después}_

Los niños se encontraban acomodándose con sus respectivas parejas. Alice se levanto de su asiento para sentarse junto a Zim.

Zim absorto aun en su dibujo ni siquiera le puso atención a su compañera, ni siquiera sabía que es lo que Bitters avía dicho. Por lómenos hasta que un vos lo despertó.

Alice: ¡Zim!

Zim: ¿Qué? Oye ¿qué haces aquí?

Alice: Soy tu compañera.

Zim: ¡Mientes!

Alice: No Miento.

Zim: ¿y qué quieres aquí?

Alice: Quiero que no vuelvas a tratar nada como lo de la otra noche.

Zim: Ja, Tu decirme que hacer. Eso es ridículo.

Alice: Te lo advierto Zim.

Zim: Que vas advertirme pequeña Lux.

Alice: Se lo de Gaz-Susurrando-

Los ojos de Zim se llenaron de temor, sabía que si ella le contaba a Dib sobre lo de él y Gaz este aria lo que fuera para mantenerla separada de él.

Zim: No te atreverías-Algo nervioso-

Alice: Pruébame-retando al pequeño Irken-

Sabiendo las posibles consecuencias de los posibles actos de Alice, Zim se resigna.

Zim: ¿Qué quieres?

Alice: Quiero que me dejen en paz y que nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mi hogar.

Zim: Bien-Algo enojado-

Alice: Genial.

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción después de todo avía derrotado al Irken sin utilizar la violencia.

Del otro lado Dib se encontraba observando a la pareja, no le agradaba que Zim estuviera, tan cerca de Alice y menos ahora que ella era su novia.

**^Timbre del almuerzo^**

Los niños salieron del salón rápidamente excepto Zim, quien no podía pensar en una forma de vencer a Alice en su propio juego. Para cuando dejo el salón ya no avía nadie en los pasillos, pero una vos lo hiso voltear a sus espaldas.

Gaz: Te demoraste.

Zim: Lo lamento-Algo distante-

Esta actitud no paso desapercibida para Gaz.

Gaz: ¿Qué te sucede?

Zim: Emm… Nada.

No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería que se preocupara después de todo el no dejaría que nada la molestar mientras él pueda evitarlo.

Gaz: Bien, en ese caso vamos, tengo hambre.

Zim: Claro.

Gaz comenzó a caminar asía los la cafetería seguida por Zim quien no se alejaba mucho de ella.

**/Comedor/**

Dib y Alice se encontraban sentados en una mesa, charlando.

Dib: ¿Y cómo es trabajar con Zim?

Alice: Mmm… Creo que no me dará ningún problema.

Dib: Genial, me alegro a beses Zim puede ser algo molesto.

Alice: Eso no te lo discutiré.

Dib no tarda en percatarse de la presencia de Zim, pero se veía diferente esta vez tenía una apariencia algo deprimente. Zim por su parte solo camino asía una mesa vacía para poder pensar mejor una solución a su dilema.

Dib: Mmm… eso es raro.

Alice: ¿Qué es raro?

Dib: Zim, parece algo menos amenazador y peligroso.

Alice: ¿Eso no es algo bueno?

Dib: Eso creo.

Gaz aparece para tomar asiento junto a su hermano, sin importar cuánto le molestara la presencia de Alice, no podía dejar que su hermano supiera sobre Zim.

Alice: ¿Cómo estas Gaz?

Gaz: Como sea.

Algo en el tono de voz de Alice no le agrado a Gaz, parecía jactarse de algo como si estuviera riéndose de algo en su interior.

Dib: Gaz, eso no es educado deberías saludar a Alice.

Gaz: Y tu deberías cerrar el pico, antes de que yo te lo cierre Dib.

Dib: Bien, yo solo decía.

Gaz: Sabes que Dib puedes quedarte con tus opiniones para ti mismo.

Gaz se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa en la que Zim se encontraba, la reacción de Gaz dejo algo confundido a Dib, pero no a Alice, ella sabía que Gaz solo buscaba una razón para sentarse junto a Zim.

Cuando Gaz llego a la mesa de Zim, pudo ver que este parecía muy preocupado. Trato de entablar una conversación para poder tranquilizarlo.

Gaz: Sabes, mi hermano se ha vuelto muy molesto.

Zim: Aja.

Gaz: Solamente porque esa tal Alice acepto ser su novia, cree que puede decirme como llevar mi vida.

Zim: Aja, ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

Gaz: ¿Qué de qué?

Zim: Sobre lo de Dib y Alice.

Gaz: Oh, Si ahora son pareja.

Zim, dibuja una pequeña y malévola sonrisa en el rostro, sabia como ganarle a Alice en su juego de extorción.

Zim: Soy Brillante.

Gaz: ¿Por qué?

Zim: Emm… Oh por nada.

**/Momentos después en el salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

No faltaba mucho para que el timbre de salida sonara, y Zim estaba listo para poner su plan en marcha.

**^Timbre de salida^**

Cuando el timbre sono los niños salian por donde pudieran, sin detenerse por alguna razón, Alice caminaba asia la puerta pero Zim se interpuso en su camino.

Alice: Quítate Zim, no me dejas salir.

Zim: Claro, pero antes me gustaría estrechar tu mano, ya sabes como muestra de respeto-Estirando su mano asía Alice-

Alice: Así que por fin un Irken admite la superioridad de mi gente, está bien te concederé eso.

Mientras Alice acercaba su mano a la de Zim, este tenía un sonrisa casi diabólica en el rostro, cuando la mano de Alice toco la de Zim, ella sintió un pinchazo.

Alice: ¡Ay!

Al escuchar el quejido de Alice Dib se acerco para ver lo que sucedía.

Dib: ¿Qué sucedió?

Alice: No lo sé pero mi mano me duele.

Dib: Déjame ver.

Dib tomo la mano de Alice para revisarla, no tenía nada grave solo un pequeño piquete como de aguja. De repente Zim comenzó a reír.

Zim: Ja,ja, jajajajajajaja.

Dib: ¿Qué te pasa Zim? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Zim: Oh, Ya lo veras humano Dib y "Alice" ambos lo verán, Tomare venganza y que venganza será, será una venganza tan vengativa que emm… será muy… ¡ya olvídenlo!

Zim, salió del lugar rápidamente para dirigirse a su casa dejando a Dib y Alice solos.

Dib: Y dicen que yo soy el loco, ¿Estás bien Alice?

Alice: Si, no es nada grave.

Dib: ¿A que se abra referido con vengarse?

Alice: Ni idea.

Dib estaba desconcertado por las palabras de Zim, pero Alice sabía muy bien porque buscaba venganza el Irken y sea lo que sea parecía haber conseguido lo necesario para lograrlo.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

Zim entro por la puerta principal rápidamente, casi como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo.

Zim: ¡Éxito!-Victorioso-

Cmp: ¿Por qué esta tan emocionado amo?

Zim: Las modificaciones al inyector de ADN, funcionaron.

Cmp: ¿De qué habla?

Zim: ¡Silencio!, Llévame al laboratorio.

Cmp: Emm… Bien.

**/Laboratorio de Zim/**

Zim salió del elevador, y se dirigió asía los monitores.

Zim: Computadora, Analiza esto-Entregándole la pequeña tachuela-

Cmp: Si amo.

Un brazo mecánico se acerca para tomar el pequeño objeto e introducirlo en un compartimiento especial.

Cmp: Amo ¿Esto es ADN Luxiano?

Zim: Correcto.

Cmp: ¿Por qué estoy analizando ADN Luxiano?

Zim: ¡Solo obedece!

Cmp: Esta bien, Amo detecto una alteración en el ADN, parece que es una especie de compuesto que altera la composición celular para hacerla parecer ADN humano.

Zim: Ingenioso, Un disfraz biogenético, ¡Computadora! ¿Puedes encontrar una forma de revertir el efecto?

Cmp: Me parece que puedo sintetizar algo que cancele sus efectos.

Zim: Perfecto, empieza a fabricarlo.

Cmp: Emm… Amo, parece que alguien está en la puerta.

Zim: ¡¿Qué? Muéstrame en la pantalla de quien se trata.

Cmp: Si amo.

Cuando la pantalla de los monitores se enciende, muestran a una no muy contenta Gaz fuera de la casa de Zim.

Zim: Computadora, llévame a la sala.

Cmp: Si amo.

Zim corre a asía los elevadores, para poder subir a la parte superior de la casa.

**/Sala/**

Zim sale de la cocina rápidamente mientras acomoda su peluca y lentes de contacto. Cuando por fin llega a la puerta la abre con un poco de temor, después de todo nunca era bueno que Gaz se enfadara.

Cuando Zim abre la puerta por completo, Gaz solo deja salir unas palabras, que aunque pocas estremecieron un poco al pequeño invasor

Gaz: Creí que nos iríamos juntos.

Zim: Emm… Lo olvide.

Gaz: En fin, me vas a dejar pasar.

Zim: Claro.

Zim se aparta de la entrada para que Gaz pueda entrar. Cuando Gaz por fin se encuentra dentro de la casa de Zim, lo único que hace es preguntarle una duda que la tenia inquieta.

Gaz: ¿Por qué nunca te quitas el disfraz cuando estas conmigo? Ya sé cuál es tu apariencia.

Zim: Emm… Bien yo.

Gaz se acerca a Zim para remover los lentes de contacto y la peluca que siempre lleva puesta.

Gaz: Ves, no te ves nada mal así.

Zim: Jeje.

Zim solo sonríe a las palabras de Gaz.

Gaz: Bien y ¿Por qué saliste tan rápido de la escuela?

Zim: Emm… Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Gaz: Bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Zim: No se repetirá de nuevo.

Cmp: Emm.. Amo, Lo que me pidió ya está listo.

Zim: ¿Qué? Oh, cierto. Ya regreso.

Zim toma su disfraz y se vuelve colocar para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar el Elevador inodoro.

**/Laboratorio de Zim/**

Cuando Zim sale del elevador una bandeja flotante se acerca a él con dos pequeñas capsulas con el inhibidor.

Zim: ¿Qué es esto? Computadora.

Cmp: Es el inhibidor amo, hasta ahora solo he podido sintetizar una pequeña cantidad pero estoy seguro que funcionara

Zim: Perfecto. ¡Gir!

El pequeño androide aparece de entre una montaña de cerditos de caucho.

Gir: Si amo-Ojos rojos-

Zim: Ponte tu disfraz, hoy nos encargaremos de algo muy importante.

Gir: Esta bien.

**/Sala/**

Zim salía de la cocina para dirigirse asía Gaz quien se encontraba viendo el televisor.

Televisor: Un asesinato masivo se llevo a cabo en un pequeño establecimiento, al parecer el asesino detono un bomba antes en el lugar después de salir huyendo del escenario del crimen.

Zim: ¡Gaz! Tengo que salir, siéntete cómoda de pedirle lo que necesites a Computadora.

Cmp: Oiga yo no soy una sirviente sabe.

Zim: ¡Silencio!

Gaz: ¿Adónde vas?

Zim: Debó encargarme de ciertos asuntos.

Gaz: De acuerdo, Ten cuidado.

Zim: Por supuesto.

Zim sale por la puerta principal seguido por Gir, dejando a Gaz con Computadora.

Gaz: ¿Zim tiene algún videojuego?

Cmp: Emm… Si ¿Por qué?

Gaz: Ponlo, estoy aburrida.

Cmp: Me rehusó obedecer las ordenes de un simple humana.

Gaz: Esta bien, no hay problema solo le diré Zim que no obedeciste sus ordenes y que fuste muy grosero conmigo -Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-

Cmp: Emm… Lo que quería decir es que será todo un placer.

Gaz: Ya me lo imaginaba.

**/Enfrente de la casa de Alice/**

Alice iba llegando a su casa, cuando se acercaba a la puerta escucho una vos que la hiso voltear.

Zim: ¡Hey!

Alice: ¿Zim?

Cuando volteo Zim le arrojo la capsula, provocando que el liquido inhibidor cayera en su rostro obligándola a serrar sus ojos, cuando se limpio la cara Alice abrió los ojos pudiendo ver que sus manos avían regresado a su verdadera forma.

Alice: ¿Qué me has hecho?

Zim: De ahora en adelante puedo quitarte tu disfraz en cualquier momento que quiere.

Alice: Esa es tu venganza, Quitarme mi disfraz.

Zim: ¡No! Esta es mi Vengansa, ¡Gir!

El pequeño robot cae de un árbol que se encontraba enfrente de casa de Alice.

Gir: Soy una ardilla.

Zim: ¡Gir! Muéstrale a nuestra amiga tu nueva película.

Gir: Me gustan las películas.

De los ojos del pequeño robot empiezan a reproducirse un holograma en el cual se muestra como Alice cambia de forma al contacto con el inhibidor.

Zim: Creo que sabes asía donde va esto-Victorioso-

Alice: No es nada.

Zim: Ha no, como crees que reaccionara el humano Dib cuando descubra que le mentiste.

Alice: ¿Que es lo que quieres?-Resignada al saber que el Irken era capaz de cumplir su amenaza-

Zim: Nunca te volverás a meter con mis asuntos y así el humano Dib no tendrá que saber la verdad.

Alice: Bien, pero tendrás que dejar de tratar de destruirme.

Zim: ¿Por qué aria eso?

Alice: Ambos tenemos mucho que perder Zim y tú lo sabes.

Zim reflexiona, sabía que Alice tenia razón, ella aun podía contarle Dib sobre él y Gaz.

Zim: Correcto, Mientras tú no hables yo no hablare.

Alice: Bien.

Alice estira su mano para concluir el trato, Zim algo disgustado la estrecha.

Zim: Bien, en ese caso me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Alice: Como digas.

Zim se marcho junto a Gir del lugar, Mientras Alice se apresuraba para entrar en su casa sin que nadie la viera en ese estado.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

Gaz se encontraba jugando videojuegos, y comiendo algunas rosetas de maíz.

Gaz: He, Computadora, se me termino la gaseosa.

Cmp: Le recuerdo que no soy un sirviente, soy una pieza de tecnología muy avanzada.

Gaz: Y aun así no veo que me traigas un soda.

Cmp: Que insolente es, debería…

En ese momento Zim entra por la puerta principal interrumpiendo la frase de Computadora.

Gaz: ¿Qué decías computadora?-Burlándose-

Cmp: Decía que ¿De qué sabor quería su soda señorita?

Gaz: No gracias computadora ya no quiero una soda.

Cmp: Como desee.

Zim: Me gusta ver que se llevan bien.

Gaz: Claro que nos llevamos bien, no es cierto Computadora.

Cmp: Cierto señorita Gaz-Tratando de sonar sincero-

Gaz: Bien tengo que irme Zim-Mientras se levanta del sofá-

Zim: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Gaz: Debo volver a casa o Dib empezara a preguntarse dónde estoy.

Zim: Bien.

Sin acepta algo desanimado, en verdad deseaba pasar más tiempo con Gaz, aun recordaba la ves que ella se quedo en su casa debido a la tormenta.

Gaz vio la cara de Zim, y se dio cuenta de que no le agradaba la idea de que se fuera, pero si quería evitar que su hermano sospechara ella tenía que irse, lo único que podía hacer era acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla al pequeño invasor, que esbozo una sonrisa

Gaz: Ya me voy, mañana ni se te ocurra irte de la eskuela sin mí, ¿entendiste?

Zim: Si.

Gaz: Bien.

Gaz salió por la puerta principal dejando al Irken pensando en su victoria contra la Lux y su intento de extorsionarlo, y que mañana trataría de pasar más tiempo con Gaz.

Cmp: Emm… ¿Amo?

Zim: Si computadora.

Cmp: ¿Todo salió bien con su plan?

Zim: Fue exactamente como lo planee.

Cmp: Me alegro.

Zim: Computadora.

Cmp: ¿Si?

Zim: Quiero que sintetices algo más del inhibidor, quien sabe cuando lo podremos necesitar.

Cmp: Enseguida.

**Fin.**

_Espero le haya gustado, nos vemos._


	12. La Cita

_Como siempre espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y con eso prosigo con el 13º episodio. El cual está más centrado en Zim y Gaz, disfruten._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 13-La cita-**

**/Eskuela, Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Era Viernes y como es natural todos los niños esperaban con ansias el sonido de libertad que representaba el timbre de la escuela, en especial Zim, al cual se le ocurrió una forma de pasar más tiempo con su querida Gaz, algo que se le ocurrió la noche anterior.

***Flashback**

**/Sala de la casa de Zim/**

Gir se encontraba viendo la televisión como siempre, en alguno de esos programas románticos que siempre pasaban a esas horas, cuando Zim apareció por medio del Elevador de la sala.

Zim: ¿Qué ves Gir?

Gir: Veo una novela.

Zim: ¿Una novela?

Gir: Si una novela.

Zim se acerca un poco para poder ver la mencionada novela que tenía tan entretenido al pequeño robot.

Actor de novela Masculino: Loreta, yo te amo.

Actor de Novela Femenino: Víctor Manuel, yo también te amo.

Actor de Novela Masculino: Me alegro, en ese caso ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Actor de Novela Femenino: Claro que me gustaría.

La palabra Cita dejo intrigado al pequeño invasor, que nunca avía escuchado esa frase.

Zim: ¿Cita?

Gir: Si cita, con besos y abrazos y mucha comida.

Zim: Mmm… ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Qué sucede amo?

Zim: Dime que es una cita.

Cmp: Una cita es un encuentro acordado entre dos personas o mas y en el caso de una cita romántica este grupo se limita a dos personas.

Zim: Eso es lo que necesitaba, si es perfecto soy ¡brillante!-Victorioso-

***Fin del Flashback**

**/Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

El reloj marcaba solo unos segundos más para que el timbre sonara, todos los niños esperaban con ansias los últimos movimientos del segundero para poder salir y por fin.

**^Timbre de salida^**

Los niños salían por donde pudieran, ya sean ventanas o por la puerta, Zim solamente se apresuro a salir por la puerta apartando y empujando a sus compañeros para abrirse paso. Cuando por fin logro salir de entre la multitud que parecía haberse acumulado en la salida de su salón se apresuro a dirigirse a la salida.

**/Salida de la Eskuela/**

Zim salió por la puerta principal y en el proceso arrojo a uno de sus compañeros al suelo, con sus ojos busco su meta, y allí estaba sentada en la fuente. Su visión le hiso sonreír y solo asi se apresuro a acercarse.

Zim se detuvo a unos centímetros de Gaz, quien se encontraba sentada en el borde de la fuente jugando con se GS2.

Gaz: ¿Que sucede Zim?

Zim: Emm… ¿te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?

Gaz: ¿Una Cita?-Algo sorprendida y extrañada por la pregunta del Invasor-

Zim: Si una cita.

Gaz: ¿En dónde?

El pequeño invasor no avia pensado muy bien su plan después de todo, ni siquiera sabía a dónde llevar a Gaz.

Zim: A donde tú quieras.

Gaz: Mmm… Hay una nueva película en el cine.

Zim: Pues el cine será.

Gaz: Hablas enserio con esto de la cita ¿Cierto?

Zim: Nunca había hablado mas enserio en toda mi vida.

Gaz: Bien, entonces te veré en el cine a las 7:00 pm ¿De acuerdo?

Zim: Allí estaré, ¡y será la mejor cita que nunca hayas tenido!

Gaz: Toma, esta es la dirección-Mientras escribe la dirección del cine en un papel para Zim-

Zim: Claro-Tomando la dirección que el entrega Gaz-

Gaz: Bien nos vemos.

Gaz le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse del lugar sin despegar la vista de su GS2. Por su parte Zim se queda quieto pensando en Gaz hasta que por fin decide marcharse y prepararse para su Cita.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

El pequeño robot no se encontraba en el sofá devorando una bolsa de patatas, que goteaban grasa como si las hubieran remojado en ella. Normalmente esto hubiera asqueado a Zim que entro por la puerta principal, pero él no pensaba en nada más que en su cita con Gaz.

Zim: Gir, hoy paso lo más maravilloso de todo.

Gir: ¿Qué sucedió?

Zim: Tengo una cita con Gaz.

Gir: ¡Hurra!

Zim: Si Gir, pero solo necesito saber una cosa más, ¡Computadora!

Cmp: Y ahora ¿qué?

Zim: Necesito saber que es un Cine.

Cmp: Un cine es un lugar en donde los humanos se reúnen para ver películas.

Zim: Gracias computadora.

Cmp: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Gir: El amo tiene un asita con Gazzy, Jejeje.

Cmp: ¿Eso es cierto amo?

Zim: Si computadora en efecto, tengo muna cita con la hermosa humana Gaz.

Cmp: Amo creo que… Sabe olvídelo de seguro no me escuchara.

Zim: ¿Dijiste algo computadora?

Cmp: Errr… Nada Amo.

Zim: Perfecto, en ese caso tomare un baño de Gel higiénico.

Zim entra en el elevador que se encuentra debajo de un mueble cerca del librero.

**/Casa de Dib, habitación de Gaz/**

Gaz se preparaba para su Cita con Zim, se puso la chaqueta que su padre le regalo en su cumpleaños y antes de salir recordó una cosa más. Sea cerco a un cajón de su armario al abrirlo tomo el brazalete que Zim le regalo por su cumpleaños. Al ponérselo decide bajar para dirigirse al cine.

**/Sala de la casa de Dib/**

Cuando Gaz termino de bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta, sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos por su padre, el cual salió de la cocina para saber los planes de su hija.

Prof. Membrana: ¿A dónde vas cariño?

Gaz: Voy a salir con un amigo.

Prof. Membrana: Oh mi hijita tiene una cita.

Gaz: ¡papá!

Prof. Membrana: Lo siento calabacita, diviértete con tu amigo.

Gaz: Si como sea.

Gaz sale por la puerta principal para dirigirse asía su cita con Zim.

**/Frente al cine/**

Zim esperaba de pie con ansias a que llegara Gaz, en su mente solo estaba la idea de pasar tiempo juntos, y no le importaba como o donde fuera.

Cuando Zim vio a Gaz acercándose, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, lo cual era algo normal sabiendo que esta era la primera cita que tenia con Gaz.

Gaz: ¿Cómo estás?

Zim: Estoy bien-Algo nervioso-

Gaz: Genial, será mejor que entremos antes de que comience la película.

Zim: Por supuesto.

Zim se percata de que Gaz lleva puesto el brazalete que le obsequio en su cumpleaños.

Zim: ¿Te gusto el brazalete cierto?

Gaz: Si, es muy emm… Lindo.

Gaz toma la mano de Zim, para entra en el cine, el pequeño invasor como siempre solo pensaba en Gaz sin poner casi ninguna atención en su alrededor, solo cuando esta lo suelta.

**/Interior del cine/**

Zim: ¿Qué? Emm, ¿Dónde estamos?

Gaz: en el cine, quédate aquí iré por las entradas.

Zim obedece las ordenes de Gaz como si vinieran de los Más Altos, además estaba algo sorprendido por el lugar en que se encontraba, nunca avía estado en un cine durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la tierra, además le asombraba la cantidad de gente que asistía a esos lugares.

Podía ver como niños correteaban en los pasillos, como madres trataban de detener el llanto de sus bebes, incluso familias que parecían divertirse con el simple hecho de romper la rutina para venir a este lugar, todo era tan nuevo y distinto.

Una vos saco a Zim de sus pensamientos.

Gaz: Oye ¿Estás bien?-Mientras cargaba un vaso de soda y unas palomitas-

Zim: Claros ¿Porque?

Gaz: Parecías algo distraído.

Zim: Emm… No es nada solo me impresiona la cantidad de humanos que hay en lugares como este.

Gaz: Si, a la gente le gusta mucho venir al cine, es como una forma de relajarse.

Zim: Interesante.

Gaz: ¿Acaso no hay cines en tu planeta?

Zim: No, o por lómenos no son como estos.

Gaz: Que mal, vamos la película ya va comenzar.

Zim: Por supuesto.

**/Sala de proyección 777/**

Cuando Zim y Gaz entraron al la sala de proyección se encontraron con un lugar atestado casi por completo.

Gaz: Mira, hay un par de asientos allí-Señalando un par de butacas desocupadas-

Cuando ambos por fin llegaron a los asientos, se acomodaren ellos para esperar que diera comienzo la película, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de Zim, sino una pareja dé humanos una chica y un chico que se encontraban a algunos asientos de donde se encontraba el, parecían felices contentos. ¿Eso será un acita? se preguntaba el pequeño invasor, cuando comenzó la película y las luces se apagaron.

Gaz no ponía mucha atención a lo que Zim estaba haciendo en ese momento, después de todo ella esperaba con ansias ver esta película, ni loca se perdería el estreno de Cazador de Cerdos Vampiros: La película.

Zim estaba absorto observando a la pareja que no se encontraba muy lejos, pudo ver como el muchacho paso su brazo sobre la chica para rodearla con él, a lo que la chica solo se acurruco en su hombro.

Zim: Mmm…

Gaz: Shss. Quiero ver la película.

Zim, decide tratar de imitar al chico y lentamente pasa su brazo sobre Gaz. Gaz quedo algo confundida por el acto del pequeño invasor pero decidió seguirle el juego después de todo sino fuera por el tendría que haber asistido junto a su hermano Dib y su molesta amiguita Alice, Gaz se acurruca en el hombro de Zim para poder ver la película mas cómoda.

Lamentablemente la proyección se ve interrumpida y las luces se encienden de nuevo, provocando que el público se moleste y eso no es diferente en Gaz quien se reincorpora inmediatamente.

Gaz: ¿Qué está pasando?-Enfurecida-

A Zim no le gustaba ver que nada molestara a Gaz, no mientras él estuviera presente para evitarlo, por lo que decide arreglar este problema el mismo.

Zim: No te preocupes Gaz, yo me encargare de esto.

Zim se levanta de su asiento para salir de la sala de proyecciones y averiguar qué sucedía. Cuando salió por la puerta que daba a los pasillos vio a un chico de ojos saltones y con una camiseta de los cerdos demonio que tanto adoraba Gaz, pero no era eso lo que le llamo la atención del chico, si no el hecho de que en sus manos sostenía el rollo de película de Cazador de Cerdos Vampiros.

Zim: ¡Tu!

?: ¿Quien yo?

Zim: Si tu, devuélveme la película ahora mismo.

?: Mmm… No lo creo.

Zim: Te atreves a desafiar a ¡Zim!

?: No tengo ni idea de quién eres chico verde, pero si se que Gaz desea ver esta película, se arrepentirá de haberse metido con ¡Iggins!

Zim: ¡Cállate! Y ahora entrégame la película.

Iggins: Si la quieres tendrás que atraparme.

El chico de ojos saltones salió corriendo asía la salida, Zim no permitiría que se saliera con la suya, pero había demasiada gente como para usar su PAK, tendrá que atraparlo fuera del lugar, por ahora solo puede limitarse a perseguirlo.

Cuando ambos dejaron el lugar, Gaz apenas se encontraba saliendo de la sale de proyección y al no encontrar rastro de Zim supo que algo no iva bien, después de todo el pequeño invasor no se atrevería a dejar plantada a Gaz, con eso en mente decide buscar a Zim y descubrir que sucede.

**/Fuera del Cine/**

Se puede ver a Iggins saliendo a toda prisa del cine tratando de eludir a su perseguidor, su desesperación lo lleva a cruzar la calle rápidamente esquivando los coches para no terminar arrollado.

Cuando Zim sale del cine busca con sus ojos su objetivo, y logra divisar al molesto niño entrando a un callejón, estaba cansado de perseguir a ese insolente. Zim utiliza las extremidades de su PAK para cruzar la calle mucho más rápido y así no perder la pista de Iggins.

Gaz salió por la puerta principal del cine, y no ver ni a Zim ni a quien fuera responsable decide preguntar a un taxista que se encantaraba comiendo un perro caliente.

Gaz: No vio por casualidad a un chico verde ¿Cierto?

Taxista: Emm… ¿Un chico verde? Oh si, estaba persiguiendo a un niño con ojos saltones que gritaba un montón de cosas sobre unos cerdos vampiro o algo así.

El rostro de Gaz se lleno de odio ahora sabia donde estaba Zim y también quien había arruinado su película.

Gaz: Asia donde se fueron.

Taxista: Se fueron por ese callejón-Mientras le señala el camino a Gaz-

Gaz: Gracias.

Taxista: De nada.

Gaz comenzó a caminar asía el callejón tenía muy en claro lo que buscaba.

**/Callejones/**

Iggins corría por los estrechos caminos de los callejones llenos de ratas y botes de basura, se detiene para tomar un poco de aire cree que ha perdido a su perseguidor pero no etaria mas equivocado.

Zim: ¡Ven aquí asqueroso saco de agua!

La vos de Zim provoca que la sangre de Iggins se congele y al voltear el pánico lo invade al ver al chico verde con sus extremidades mecánicas.

Iggins: Oh dios, oh dios-Aterrorizado-

Iggins sale corriendo en un inútil intento de dejar atrás a Zim, pero las extremidades de Zim avanzan una mayor distancia y son incansables, sabiendo esto iggins busca un salida, visualiza unas escaleras de incendios y se dispone a subirlas, salta para tomar la escalera y sube algunos pisos deteniéndose para observar si su perseguidor desistiría.

Iggins: Ja, soy el mejor.

Zim: Patético niño humano, te daré una última oportunidad para devolverme esa película.

Iggins: ¡Nunca!

Zim: Tu, te lo buscaste.

Iggins aun se regocijaba de lo que creía era su victoria, por lómenos hasta que observo como las extremidades mecánicas de Zim lo ayudaban a escalar la pared con una gran facilidad.

Iggins: Ahhhhh-Gritando de terror-

Zim: Ven aquí.

Iggins continuó subiendo las escaleras con más rapidez para intentar evitar ser atrapado.

**/Techos/**

Cuando por fin subió a los techos se dio cuenta que se avía acorralado a sí mismo, se dirigió al borde pero se detuvo antes de caer debido a la separación con el techo continuo.

Zim: Se acabo, dame la película.

Iggins volteo para ver a Zim prado al otro borde del techo, tenía una mirada de odio en su rostro.

Iggins: ¡Aléjate!

Zim: Entrégame la película y te dejare ir.

Iggins: ¡Jamás! Ella debe pagar por haberse burlado de mí.

Zim: No tengo tiempo para esto, dame la película ¡ahora!-Mientras las extremidades de su PAK lo levantan listo para atacar-

Iggins: ¿Por qué me tengo que encontrar con fenómenos? Como tú y esa niña loca.

El rostro de Zim se lleno de ira por las palabras que salieron de la boca de Iggins, esta la iva apagar.

Zim: Como te atreves, a llamar loca a tal ejemplo de perfección.

Iggins: Estas loco, nunca me atraparas.

Iggins retrocede un poco para tomar vuelo e intentar saltar al techo continuo, cuando lo hiso parecía que flotar es mas parecía que lo lograría.

Iggins: ¡Yo soy Iggins!-En el aire-

Pero no lo logro, si solo hubiera alcanzado unos centímetros más, en lugar de eso cayó desplomado al callejón que se encontraba debajo, estrellándose con un montón de basura.

/Callejón/

Iggins había caído sobro un montón de basura, y la película no cayó muy lejos, pero el dolor que sentía lo tenia paralizado, cuando abrió sus ojos las cosas no mejoraron, no se trataba del chico verde era algo peor.

Gaz: Hola Iggins.

Igggins: ¡Aléjate de mi!-Aterrorizado-

Zim bajaba ayudado por las extremidades mecánicas y se puso detrás de Gaz sabía que lo que ella le hiciera era peor que cualquier cosa que él pudiera provocarle.

Gaz se acercaba a Iggins que trataba de moverse sin ningún resultado, cuando ella se detuvo estaba a unos centímetros recogió la película y miro iggins.

Gaz: Debería acerté sufrir por todo lo que hiciste, no solo robaste la película de los cerdos vampiro, sino que además hiciste que mi estúpido novio corriera detrás de ti arruinando mi cita.

Zim: ¡Sí!, Oye espera.

Gaz: Cállate Zim.

Zim: Claro.

Gaz: Pero te dejare vivir solo porque no pienso perder más mi tiempo contigo.

Gaz retrocede si se dirige a la salida del callejón, seguida por Zim.

Iggins: Crees que esto es el final, Yo soy ¡Iggins! Y nunca me detendré, ¡Nunca!

**/Fuera de los callejones/**

Gaz: Regresemos esto.

Zim: Espera tengo una mejor idea.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

Zim y Gaz se encontraban sentados en el sofá, viendo la película que tanto les tomo obtener, mientras utilizaban a Gir como proyector.

Gir: Wiii, Soy una cámara.

Zim: Si Gir eres una cámara y las cámaras no hablan.

Gir: Cierto.

Gaz se recostaba en el hombro de Zim, mientras veía la película que tanto deseaba ver, pero Zim en su mente solo le venía una idea, no solo Gaz demostró ser alguien de temer sino que dijo que era su novio. El pequeño invasor esbozo una sonrisa mientras observaba a Gaz disfrutar de la película.

Gir: Me gustan las películas de amor.

Zim: Gir.

Gir: ¿Si?

Zim: ¡Cállate!

**Fin.**

_Espero le haya gustado, este episodio lo planeaba subir junto con el pasado pero me entretuve leyendo algunos comics (Spawn) y algunos de Jhonen Vázquez, bien espero le haya gustado, nos vemos en el episodio siguiente._


	13. Reclutamiento

_Espero como siempre que disfruten de este episodio el cual vendría siendo el 14º episodio, bien espero sea de su agrado._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 14-Reclutamiento-**

**/La inmensa, Puente de mando, en algún lugar del espacio/**

Red se encontraba en el puente supervisando, los movimientos de la armada, la operación ruina inevitable Parte 2, estaba yendo como debía, el problema era la comida chatarra y Zim.

Cada vez que algo salía mal, o explotaba, era culpa de Zim , pero esta vez no esta vez no podía ser su culpa aun que lo deseara. La comida chatarra se estaba acabando y los smeets estaban muriendo. La solución temporal que encontró el Dr. Male no duraría para siempre, debía arreglar esta situación pero no era fácil.

Purp entro al puente de mando, comiendo un paquete de patatas fritas.

Purp: ¿Qué sucede?

Red: ¿Qué? Oh, nada y ¿Cómo está el pequeño hope?

Purp: Esta bien, Saria y Liefde están dándole de comer.

Red: Que bien.

Purp: Oye y si destruimos un planeta eso siempre te anima.

Red: No estoy de humor.

Purp: No te preocupes resolveremos el problema de los bocadillos.

Red: Eso espero, no quiero ver como nuestro imperio cae por qué no avía suficiente comida chatarra.

Purp: Tranquilo.

Uno de los soldados interrumpe la charla de los hermanos.

Soldado Irken: Disculpen mis altos.

Red: ¿Qué sucede?

Soldado Irken: Los dos invasores que solicitaron audiencia con ustedes ya están aquí.

Red: Bien. Hazlos pasar.

Soldado Irken: Si mis altos.

Purp: ¿Qué quiso decir con audiencia?

Red: Tenemos una audiencia con dos Invasores.

Purp: De acuerdo.

Cuando el soldado Irken regreso, le acompañaban dos Invasores que se acercaros rápidamente a los Altos.

Red: Bien, y ¿Qué es lo que querían?

Purp: Si, no tenemos todo el día.

La pequeña invasora fue la primera en exponer su caso, no era más alta que Zim.

Tenn: Mis altos, vengo aquí a pedirles otra oportunidad…

Purp: Oye, ¿No te avías muerto?-Interrumpiendo a la pequeña invasora-

Tenn: Emm… No.

Red: Cállate Purp, Continua.

Tenn: Como iba diciendo yo…

Purp: Pero si solo preguntaba.

Red: Te dije que te callaras.

Purp: Pero.

Red: Eh.

Purp: Pero.

Red: ¡Cállate!

Purp: Bien-Algo molesto-

Red: Prosigue.

Tenn: Correcto, como decía, estoy aquí para suplicarles me den otra oportunidad, para demostrar mi valía para el imperio.

Red: Y ¿Por qué crees merecer otra oportunidad?

Tenn: En primer lugar, el fracaso de mi intento de conquista no fue culpa mía, se me dijo que se me aria entrega de una unidad Mega Arruinador, no de un grupo de unidades S.I.R defectuosas.

Purp: Oye esas no eran las unidades S.I.R. que…

Red se apresura a tapar la boca de su hermano antes de que diga algo que los incrimine en el incidente.

Red: Ignaora a mi hermano, Emm… Nos pensaremos tu petición, mientras tanto disfruta de la cafetería de la nave.

Tenn: Si mis altísimos.

La pequeña invasora se retira del puente y en eso el segundo invasor el cual es muy pequeño y bueno, feo presenta su caso a los Altos.

Skoodge: Mis Altísimos, Invasor Skoodge reportándose.

Red: ¿Skoodge? Creí que te avía devorado la vestía de Vago 13.

Skoodge: Logre escapar mis altísimos, pero no fue agradable.

Red: Bien, como sea ¿Qué quieres tu?

Skoodge: Como sabrán, fue gracias a mi que se logro la conquista de Blorch, pero no se me dio el reconocimiento que merecía, he venido para implorar una nueva misión.

Purp: ¿Una nueva misión? Pero eres muy bajito y feo.

Skoodge: Por favor mis Altísimos, sé que puedo demostrar mi valor si me dan una nueva misión.

Los dos hermanos se miran mutuamente.

Red: Emm… Escucha, nos lo pensaremos, ve y come algo te llamaremos cuando tengamos una respuesta.

Skoodge: Ho, gracias, gracias, gracias, Mis altísimos les prometo que si me conseden esta misión, no los defraudare.

El demasiado pequeño invasor salió de la sala con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, en verdad esperaba conseguir esa oportunidad.

Red: Rayos algunas veces es muy molesto ser los Más Altos.

Purp: Cierto.

Red: Tengo hambre vamos por algunas rosquillas.

Purp: Por supuesto.

**/Cafetería de la Inmensa/**

La cafetería de la inmensa era el lugar en donde la tripulación se reunía para comer y descansar un poco de sus ajetreadas labores pero para la Invasora Tenn era una sala de espera improvisada.

Skoodge: Oye ¡Tenn!

La vos de Skoodge saco de sus pensamientos a la pequeña invasora que lo único que vio fue a su pequeño pero en realidad pequeño compañero que se acercaba para tomar asiento.

Tenn: ¿Cómo te fue en tu audiencia?-Mientras Skoodge se sentaba con su charola llena de comida-

Skoodge: Tengo un buen presentimiento.

Tenn: Tú siempre tienes un buen presentimiento.

Skoodge: Y ¿Por qué estas tan negativa?

Tenn: Creo que no conseguiré una segunda oportunidad.

Skoodge: ¿Porque no abrían de dártela? Después de todo siempre tuviste las mejore notas de la academia de invasores.

Tenn: Ya lo sé.

Skoodge: Es decir no es como si te culparan de lo que sucedió en Meekrob.

Tenn: Se que no fue mi culpa. Pero y ¿si los altos piensan que lo fue?

Skoodge: No seas tan negativa, no recuerdo que fueras así y menos cuando eramos unos Smeet.

***Flashback**

**/Área de educación de infantes Irkens /**

En un pequeño cuarto se puede ver a una Invasora Tenn muy joven, esperando instrucciones, desde pequeña Tenn siempre deseaba probarse a sí misma y a los demás.

Cmp: Infante Irken.

Tenn: Si señor.

Cmp: Se le serán asignados dos compañeros para probar su capacidad de liderazgo y compañerismo.

Tenn: Demostrare ser digna para convertirme en invasor.

Cmp: Claro, como digas.

Dos tubos bajan del techo para expulsar a sus dos compañeros. El primer tuvo expulsa a un pequeño Zim, aun muy joven para comprender lo que sucedía.

Zim: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? Soy muy joven para comprender lo que sucede.

Tenn: ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Zim: No lo sé.

Cmp: Infante Zim, esta es tu compañera la Infante Tenn.

Zim: ¿Compañera? Zim no necesita compañera, Zim es grandioso.

Cmp: ¡Cállate!

Tenn: Emm… ¿Cómo estás?-Algo nerviosa-

Zim: ¿Yo?, supongo que bien, acaso no lo parezco eh, eh.

Tenn: Jejeje, Eres muy gracioso.

Zim: Te atreves a burlarte del gran ¡Zim!

El segundo tubo deja caer sobre Zim al segundo compañero.

Zim: Ay, ¡Quítate de enzima!

Skoodge: Lo lamento-Mientras se levanta-

Cmp: Infante Zim, Infante Tenn, este es su compañero el Infante Skoodge.

Zim: Así que te llamas Skoodge ¿eh?

Skoodge: Emm… Si.

Zim: ¡Skoodge! De ahora en adelante obedecerás todo lo que diga, ¿entendiste?

Skoodge: Emm… ¿Claro?

Zim: Perfecto, ahora Obedece ¡Obedece a Zim!

Cmp: Silencio Infante Zim. En fin los dejaremos para que se conozcan mejor, además ya no te soporto Zim, me apiado de cualquier computadora que este condenada a servirte.

Zim: Va, Cuando tenga mi propia computadora, me será tan leal que nunca cuestionara mis órdenes.

Cmp: Como digas.

Tenn: Así que tú nombre es Skoodge ¿Eh? Yo soy Tenn y el es Zim.

Skoodge: Que tal.

Tenn: Creo que podemos llevarnos muy bien.

Zim: Mientras obedezcan a Zim, todo estará bien.

Skoodge: Por supuesto.

Tenn: No estoy muy convencida de eso.

Zim: Tonterías, Zim es el más apropiado para ser un Invasor.

***Fin del Flashback**

**/Cafetería de la Inmensa/**

Tenn: Si, recuerdo eso. Eran grandes tiempos.

Skoodge: Si lo eran, y por cómo se veía Zim la última vez que lo vi, le va muy bien.

Tenn: ¿Viste a Zim? ¿Cómo está el? ¿Te pregunto por mí?-Algo exaltada-

Skoodge: En realidad no, solo me lanzo a una bestia carnívora salvaje, pero sé que no quiso que saliera herido.

Tenn: Oh, de seguro estaba muy ocupado.

Skoodge: Si de seguro es eso. Es decir por qué otra razón se olvidaría, recuerdo que eras muy apegada a él.

***Otro Flashback**

**/Área de recreación para Infantes Irken/**

Se puede ver al pequeño Zim ser molestado por dos Irkens más altos que el.

Red: Vamos enano, atrápalo-Mientras le lansaba a su hermano una pelota que le pertenesia a Zim-

Purp: Si, enano, si tanto quieres esta pelota tendrás que alcanzarla jejeje.

Zim: Ya dénmela.

Red: No lo creo

Tenn: Ustedes dos será mejor que dejen en paz a Zim o sufrirán las consecuencias.

Red: Emm… Claro, solo estábamos jugando-Mientras le entrega la pelota a Zim-

Purp: Ya nos íbamos.

Red y Purp salen del lugar para evitar la ira de Tenn quien sabían era más fuerte que ellos.

Tenn: ¿Estás bien Zim?-Mientras se acerca para ayudar al pequeño Irken-

Zim: Si, no me lastimaron.

Tenn: Que bien, oye y ¿Dónde está Skoodge?

Zim: Lo metieron a un contenedor de residuos-Mientras le señala una especie de basurero-

Tenn, se acerca al contenedor para sacar a Skoodge quien se encontraba cubierto de envolturas de dulces.

Tenn: ¿Estás bien Skoodge?

Skoodge: Si, gracias por preguntar.

Tenn: ¿Por qué los molestaban estas ves?

Skoodge: Dijeron que somos muy pequeños como para ser Invasores y Zim les comenzó a gritar.

Zim: Como se atrevieron a decir tal cosa.

Tenn: Tienes que mejorar ese temperamento tuyo.

Zim: No importa, sabía que tu nos salvaría, siempre lo haces, por eso es que eres tan linda.

Tenn: ¿Cres que soy linda?- Con el rostro sonrojado-

Zim: Por supuesto, siempre nos proteges cuando esos dos nos molestan.

Skoodge: Si, eres la más asombrosa Irken que conozco, bueno claro después de Zim.

Zim: Correcto Skoodge.

Tenn: Oh, Gracias ¿Eso creo?

Zim: Oye ¿Quieres jugar?- Mostrando le la pelota que Tenn le ayudo a recuperar-

Tenn: Claro.

***Fin de flashback.**

**/Cafetería de la inmensa/**

Tenn: Si recuerdo cada uno de esos momentos.

Skoodge: Si que éramos un grupo muy peculiar.

Tenn: Si que lo éramos.

Skoodge: Me sentí algo triste cuando tuvimos que separarnos.

Tenn: Si, yo también-Algo triste-

***Otro Flashback**

**/Academia de Invasores, Devastis/**

Era el día de en que todos los aspirantes a Invasores serian por fin autorizados como Invasor, pero entre la multitud se podía ver a dos Invasores algo distraídos.

Tenn: ¿Cómo se ven mis antenas Skoodge?-Mientras se arregla sus dos antenas-

Skoodge: Se ven bien, Tenn ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

Tenn: Emm… Por nada.

Skoodge: Genial, oye por cierto ¿Dónde está Zim?

Tenn: No lo sé, pero espero que no llegue tarde.

Una vos tranquiliza las inquietudes de ambos.

Zim: Esperen, ¡quítense del camino de Zim!-Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud-

Tenn: Llegaste.

Zim: Claro que llegaría, hoy nos convertiremos en invasores.

Skoodge: Si ¿acaso no es grandioso?

Zim: Daa… Por supuesto que es grandioso.

Skoodge: Lo siento Zim.

Zim: No te preocupes Skoodge, pero que no se repita.

Skoodge: Por supuesto.

Tenn: Shhh, Los Altos van hablar.

Los más altos que para ese momento ya eran los hermanos Red y Purp, se acercaron para poder felicitar a la nueva generación de soldados.

Red: Hoy es el dia en que ustedes, nuevos invasores se unirán a nuestras filas, para lo que será la Operación Ruina inevitable.

Purp: Acaso ¿no es grandioso?

Red: Como iba diciendo, ustedes serán los invasores destinados para ayudar a su gran Imperio y por supuesto, la dominación de todas las especies del ¡Universo!

Purp: Así que felicidades.

Red: Si, felicidades ahora disfruten, pronto serán llamados al servició.

Los Mas Altos se retiran dejando a la multitud extasiada, por las palabras de sus líderes.

Tenn: Fantástico, ahora somos Invasores.

Zim: Si invasores, hasta la medula.

Skoodge: Esto será fantástico, no me imagino nada que pueda arruinar la operación ruina inevitable.

Zim: Por supuesto que si Skoodge, después de todo yo estoy en ella.

Skoodge: Claro Zim.

Zim: Por cierto, Tenn quería decirte algo. Ya que puede que no nos volvamos a ver. ¡Nunca!

Tenn: ¿Si Zim?-Mientras su rostro se llena de un brillo-

Zim: Yo…

Tenn: ¿Si?

Zim: Yo… Quería decirles que fue un placer trabajar con ustedes, debó marcharme nos vemos.

Con esas palabras el pequeño invasor se marcho dejado a sus antiguos compañeros, solos, pero no solo el desapareció sino también el brillo del rostro de Tenn.

***Fin del Flashback**

**/Cafetería de la Inmensa/**

Los recuerdos que se suponían la animarían, solo la deprimieron mas, recorvada como ese sia perdió la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía al pequeño invasor, pero no tardaría en salir de sus pensamientos.

Vos de transmisor: Los Invasores Tenn y Skoodge, repórtense en el puente de mando.

Skoodge: Genial, vamos tenemos que apresurarnos.

Tenn: Ya voy.

Los pequeños invasores salen de la cafetería apresurados, por saber la respuesta de sus líderes.

**/Puente de mando/**

En el puente, los dos hermanos no dejaban de reírse, tenían un plan para deshacerse de sus problemas.

Soldado Irken: Señor los Invasores ya está aquí.

Red: Gracias, Gracias, hazlos pasar-Apenas soportando la risa-

Los pequeños invasores entran por la puerta principal y se apresuran para acercarse a sus líderes.

Tenn y Skoodge: Mis Altos.

Red: Si, si, escuchen creemos haber encontrado una solución.

Tenn: Mis Altísimos, dígannos que debemos hacer.

Red: Los mandaremos a una misión ultra secreta.

Purp: ¡Sí!, es tan secreta que todos creen que ni siquiera es una misión.

Red: Si exacto.

Tenn: ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?

Red: Oh si, serán enviados como apoyo para un invasor.

Purp: Si, "Apoyo".

Red: ¡cállate!, Como iba diciendo, serán enviados a la Tierra.

Tenn: ¿Tierra?

Red: Si, Tierra.

Purp: Allí se reportaran con el invasor encargado de ese planeta.

Tenn: ¿Quién mis Altos?

Red: Se reportaran con el Invasor Zim.

El rostro de Tenn se ilumino, esta era más que una nueva oportunidad para probar su destreza como invasora, era mucho más que eso.

Red: oye tú. ¿Estás bien?

Tenn: ¿Qué? Oh, si mis altos.

Purp: Estabas viendo a la nada.

Tenn: Emm… Solo me distraje un poco.

Red: De acuerdo, han entendido su misión.

Tenn: Si mis altísimos.

Red: Perfecto, les daremos una nave y dos unidades S.I.R nuevas. Diríjanse al hangar.

Tenn y Skoodge: Si mis Altos.

Los dos invasores salieron del puente para embancarse en lo que creen será su nueva misión.

Red: Que tontos.

Purp: Lo sé. Oye ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Zim para informarlo?

Red: Na, que lo descubra el mismo, así será más divertido. Jejeje.

Purp: Tienes rason.

**/Hangar de la Inmensa/**

Habían muchas naves, algunas siendo reparadas otras en mantenimiento, pero había una en especial un nave de transporte de unidades de combate con un gran pareció con el que usaron los altos en su intento de mandar a Zim al sol.

Tenn y Skoodge, esperaban al ingeniero encargado de asarles entrega de sus nuevas unidades S.I.R.

Ingeniero Irken: Ustedes deben ser los Invasores Tenn y Skoodge.

Tenn: Correcto.

Ingeniero Irken: Fantástico, tomen sus unidades sir.

El ingeniero acerca un contenedor metálico que flotaba en el aire del cual saca dos unidades S.I.R. completamente nuevas.

Ingeniero Irken: Estas son sus nuevas unidades S.I.R. están programadas para obedecer cada una de sus órdenes, pero deberán darle un nombre.

Tenn: ¿Un nombre?

Ingeniero Irken: Si, un nombre, esto es para evitar violaciones de seguridad o algo así.

Tenn: Correcto, ¡Tu!-Señalando a una de los pequeños con ojos amarillos-

Unidad S.I.R.: Si, señora-Extrañamente la pequeña robot tiene una vos femenina-

Tenn: Tu nombre será emm… Melani, si Melani será tu nombre.

Melani: Me encanta, me gusta como suena, mire puedo deletrearlo M-E-L-A-N-I Melani, jeje

Tenn: Correcto entonces ese será tu nombre.

Skoodge: Es significa que solo seremos tu y yo amiguito-Mientras e queda viendo a la otra unidad S.I.R. de ojos naranjas-

Unidad S.I.R.: Me gusta el cereal.

Skoodge: Genial, a mí también me gusta, bien entonces tu nombre será Chipz.

Chipz: Me gusta, hola soy chipz, hola soy chipz.

Skoodge: Me agrada.

Tenn: Disculpa ¿por qué estas unidades S.I.R., parecen algo bueno defectuosas?

Ingeniero Irken: Escuche señorita, a mí solo me pagan para hacer lo que se me ordena, el reto no me interesa.

Tenn: Lo lamento, solo preguntaba.

El ingeniero se retira algo molesto por las preguntas de la invasora.

Tenn: Bien, es hora de irnos.

Skoodge y las dos unidades S.I.R.: Si mi capitana.

Los cuatro suben a la nave que despega para salir del hangar.

**/En la cabina de la nave/**

Tenn: ¿Sabes lo que significa esto Skoodge?

Skoodge: Emm… ¿Qué tenemos una nueva misión?

Tenn: No solo eso Skoodge, ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad y esta vez no la echare a perder.

Skoodge: ¿De que estas ablando?

Tenn: Emm… Nada, olvida lo que dije. ¡Melani! Traza curso a la tierra.

Melani: Si me señora-Con sus ojos de un brillo rojo-

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Nota: Melani y Chipz son unidades S.I.R. como las demás que fueron entregadas al resto de invasores solo que defectuosas por eso los colores._


	14. 5 es el numero de la Ruina

_Buenas, y espero les haya gustado mi anterior Episodio, bien continuemos con el episodio numero emm… a si el 15º, espero les guste, no olviden comentar._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 15-5 es el numero de la Ruina -**

**/Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Era un día caluroso, todos los niños parecían sudar como cerdos, inclusive Alice, cuya especie estaba más aclimatada para climas frescos, todos los niños parecían agonizar en un desierto todos espeto un extraño Niño verde, que parecía ni siquiera sentir el calor sofocante.

Srta. Bitters: Y esa es la rozón por la cual el dia de acción de gracias, es en realidad la celebración de una masacre, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Zita levanta la mano para preguntar una duda.

Srta. Bitters: ¿Si Zita?

Zita: Srta. Bitters ¿Por qué no encienden los aires acondicionados?

Srta. Bitters: Buena pregunta Zita, La escuela planea ahorrar dinero al no encender los aires acondicionados y dejarlos asarse en el calor. ¿Alguien más? No, bien continuemos.

**^Timbre del almuerzo^**

Srta. Bitters: Ya escucharen el timbre. ¡Fuera de aquí!

Los niños obedecieron y salieron del salón lo más rápido que podía, el intenso calor apenas le dejaba energía para caminar.

**/Cafetería/**

Los niños se encontraban comiendo y tratando de ignorar el calor que los asediaba, en una mesa se encontraban Alice y Dib discutiendo.

Dib: Creo que deberían poner algunas cámaras espías en casa de Zim ¿Qué crees Alice?

Alice: Sera, Genial. Oye ¿te comerás eso?-señalando el helado de la bandeja de Dib-

Dib: Emm… No, tómalo si quieres.

Alice: Gracias.

Alice toma el helado algo apresurada, se lo arroja sobre su cabeza. Dejando intrigado a Dib.

Dib: ¿Alice?

Alice: ¿Si?-Con su vos un poco mas energética y aliviada-

Dib: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Alice: Hacer ¿Qué?

Dib: Arrojar el helado a ti misma.

Alice: Oh, eso, bueno es porque mi espe… Eh, quiero decir que en donde vivía el clima era mucho más fresco.

Dib: Oh, está bien, eso creo.

Alice: Si, créelo-Algo victoriosa-

Dib: ¿Qué?

Alice: Nada.

Dib: Mmm… Esto es raro.

Alice: ¿Raro? Jeje-Algo nerviosa-Yo no soy rara.

Dib: ¿Qué? No, yo hablo de Zim.

Alice: Oh, Entonces no soy rara ¿cierto?

Dib: Claro que no.

Alice: Oh, en ese caso, no hay problema.

Dib: Pero míralo, es como si no notara este horrible calor-mientras observa a Zim-

El pequeño Invasor se encontraba observando su comida, sin atreverse a ingerirla, después de todo sabe lo que puede sucederle, pero no tarada mucho en salir de sus pensamientos.

Dib: ¿Qué sucede Zim? Eh, ¿Acaso no sientes este calor?-Quien ya se encontraba a su lado-

Zim: No digas tonterías humano, claro que ciento este calor, es solo que emm… A mí me gusta el calor es tan ¿Caluroso?

Dib: ¿Ah sí?

Zim: ¡Sí!

Dib: Como digas marcianito.

Zim: Insolente, como te atreves a decir que no soy normal, tu, ¡cabezón!

Dib: Oye, no soy cabezón.

Desde algún lugar de la cafetería: ¡Si lo eres!

Dib: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Al no contestar nadie Dib solo regresa a su discusión.

Zim: Lo ves Dib, todos creen que eres un cabezón.

Dib: Esto no se quedara así Zim.

Zim: Lo que digas.

Dib regresa para seguir charlan do con Alice, la cual parecía haberse cubierto de helados.

Dib: Ehh.

Alice: ¿Qué?

Dib: Nada.

**/Mas tarde, Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Los niños estaban casi muertos, el calor solo parecía aumentar, ni siquiera la brisa que entraba por las ventanas lograba refrescarlo, parecía que hasta el aire se hubiera calentado. Alice parecía que estaba en las últimas, ya no tenía más Helados para arrojarse, necesitaba respuestas, después de todo no ha estado en este planeta lo suficiente.

Alice: ¿Srta. Bitters?-Esforzadamente-

Srta. Bitters: ¿Si? Alice

Alice: ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?

Srta. Bitters: Eso es sencillo Alice, El planeta está cubierto por una capa llamada Atmosfera, pero con el tiempo y la ignorancia de la gente, esta capa se ha debilitado dejando pasar los rayos del sol con más fuerza.

Las palabras de Bitters intrigaron al pequeño invasor.

Srta. Bitters: Y puede que uno de estos días, el sol alcance tal impacto en la tierra que su calor nos quemaría como un niño que quema hormigas. ¿Eso aclaro tus dudas Alice?

Dib: Emm… Maestra, creo que Alice se desmallo por el calor.

Alice yasia inconsciente en su pupitre, al parecer el calor fue demasiado para la pequeña Lux.

Srta. Bitters: Demonios.

Dib: Srta. Bitters ¿Puedo llevar a Alice a la enfermería?

Srta. Bitters: No, Estas muy débil por el calor, veamos mmm… ¡Zim!

Zim: ¿Qué sucede?

Srta. Bitters: Lleva a Alice a la enfermería.

Dib: Srta. Bitters, ¿Por qué debe ser Zim?

Srta. Bitters: es el que se ve menos enfermo de todos ustedes, grupo de mocosos.

Zim: Pero…

Srta. Bitters: Nada de peros, Lleva a la niña con la enfermera ¡ahora!

Zim se levanta de su asiento para acercarse al pupitre de Alice, a la que toma de un brazo y empieza arrastrar, para sacarla del salón pero antes de salir se acerca a Bitters que le coloca el collar de seguridad. Dib siente ira, no le agrada que Zim esté cerca de Alice, pero no puede hacer mucho ahora.

**/Pasillos/**

Zim llevaba a rastras a la pobre Alice, quien recobraba un poco de sentido, solo para ver a Zim tomándola del brazo.

Alice: ¿Qué haces?-Muy débilmente-

Zim: Bitters, me dijo que te llevara a la enfermería.

Alice: No puede, sabes que ellos descubrirán que no soy humana.

Zim: Lo sé.

Alice: Entonces ¿Adonde me llevas?

Zim: Ya lo veras.

Alice, cierra sus ojos debido a lo débil que se encontraba.

Zim siguió caminando, pero antes interfiere la señal del collar de seguridad, y al doblar la esquina en el siguiente pasillo encuentra a Gaz, tomando agua de uno de los bebederos, casi olvidaba que tenía que advertirle, se acerca a Gaz aun arrastrando a Alice.

Zim: Hola.

Gaz: Zim, Hola, oye acaso no es Alice-Mientras ve a la chica inconsciente-

Zim: Oh, sí, debó llevarla a la enfermería, escucha necesito que no salgas de tu casa hoy.

Gaz: ¿Por qué?

Zim: Solo confía en mí.

Gaz: De acuerdo.

Zim: Genial.

Zim sale corriendo mientras arrastra a Alice. Dejando algo confundida a Gaz.

**/Laboratorio de Zim/**

Alice se encontraba inconsciente pero comenzó a sentir como regresaban sus fuerzas. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, pero lo que vio no fue una habitación de Hospital o la enfermería sino a un pequeño robot de ojos azules que la miraba atreves de un cristal.

Alice: ¿Dónde estoy?

Gir: Hola.

Alice: Emm… ¿Hola?

Gir: ¿Estas despierta?

Alice: ¿Si?

Gir: Que bueno, ¡Amo! La chica brillante despertó.

Alice: ¿Chica brillante?

Alice miro sus manos para comprobar sus temores, había vuelto a su forma real. Después de comprender esto se dio cuenta que yacía flotando en una especie de tubo de cristal lleno de un extraño gel.

Alice: ¿Dónde estoy?

Zim: Estas en mi laboratorio.

Alice: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Zim: Creo que por ováis razones, Como que no podía llevarte a un hospital o enfermería, debido a que no eres humana y la segunda es para que no interfieras con mis planes.

Alice: ¿De que estas ablando?

Zim: No tiene importancia, Lo único que debes saber es que mientras te mantengas en ese contenedor, estarás a salvo del calor de la tierra.

Alice: ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Zim: Ya lo veras, de eso me asegurare yo, ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si Amo?

Zim: Enciende los monitores, quiero que nuestra invitada presencie mi victoria.

Cmp: Como diga Amo.

Los monitores se encienden mostrando solo imagen de la casa de Zim y otro mostrando la estación orbital de Zim.

Alice: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me enseñas la casa de Dib?

Zim: Pronto sabrás la razón, ¡Gir!

Gir: ¿Si Amo?-Con sus ojos en rojo-

Zim: Asegúrate de que nuestra amiga no escape.

Gir: Si jefecito-Con sus ojos azules-

Zim: ¡computadora! Prepara los transportadores.

Cmp: Si amo.

Zim se dirige al área de tele transportación para dirigirse a la estación orbital.

Alice: Dime que planeas.

Zim: Paciencia pequeña luciérnaga, paciencia.

Zim esboza una sonrisa que provoca escalofríos en Alice.

Alice: Esto no puede ser bueno.

Gir: ¿Quieres escuchar una canción?

**/Estación Orbital de Zim, Puente de mando/**

Zim entro al puente de mando y se dirigió a los controles.

Zim: ¡Computadora! Comienza los preparativos.

Cmp: Si Amo.

En el exterior de la estación orbital se podía ver como se preparaba un enorme cañón listo para disparar.

Cmp: El cañón está listo Amo.

Zim: Perfecto, interfiere las transmisiones del humano Dib.

Cmp: Si Amo.

**/Casa de Dib/**

Dib se encontraba en el sofá tratando de no pensar en el horrible calor, mientras su hermana solo ponía atención a la pantalla de su GS2.

Dib: Que calor hace ¿No lo crees Gaz?

Gaz: llorón.

En el televisor se encontraba el programa preferido de Dib, Misterios Misteriosos de los Misterios Extraños.

Televisor: Hoy en Misterios Misteriosos de los Misterios Extraños, sabremos la verdad acerca de…-La transmisión se interrumpe dejando solo estática en el televisor-

Dib: ¿Qué sucede?

Cuando la señal regresa lo que Dib ve no es su show favorito, sino el rostro de Zim, sonriendo.

Zim: Que tal Dib.

Dib: ¿Zim? ¿Qué haces en mi televisor?

Zim: Oh, eso es una buena pregunta, veras, hoy en la eskuela tu amiguita Alice me dio una gran Idea, ¡Usar el Sol en su contra!

Dib: ¿Qué?

Zim: Ya me escuchaste.

Dib: Estas Loco.

Zim: No Dib, no lo estoy y ahora observas como el tu mundo se acaba, ¡Computadora! Muéstrale a Dib lo que sucede.

La pantalla deja de mostrar a Zim para mostrar a la estación espacial cargando su cañón para disparar.

Dib: ¡Por Saturno!, Oye espera ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el sol?

Zim: Observa Bien Dib.

La estación espacial Dispara una Esfera de energía que se dirige al planeta.

Dib: Noooo-Aterrado-

Cuando la esfera impacta la atmosfera esta solo se dispersa.

Dib: ¿Eso fue todo?

Zim: No Dib es solo el principio, solo se necesitan otros 4 disparos más para que la atmosfera de tu planeta desaparezca y todos los humanos queden reducidos a cenizas.

Gaz: ¿Todos?

Zim: Bueno en realidad solo los que estén a la intemperie, pero sran muchos.

Gaz: Oh, Bien.

Dib: ¡¿Qué? Como puedes decir eso, lo que va hacer es completamente malvado.

Gaz: Entonces as algo y detenlo para que dejes de molestarme.

Dib: Tienes Razón Gaz.

Dib sale corriendo asía el garaje dejando a Gaz sola, en ese instante en el televisor vuelve aparecer Zim.

Zim: Y como iba diciendo… Emm ¿Ya se fue?

Gaz: Si.

Zim: Y bueno ¿Qué piensas de mi plan?

Gaz: Tengo que admitir que es mejor que lo que normalmente se te ocurre.

Zim: Si lo sé soy Ingenioso. Oye espera ¿Qué?

Gaz: Nada.

**/Garaje/**

Dib se acrca y entra en la cabina de la nave de Tak.

Dib: Nave, prepara motores.

Nave Dib: ¿Vamos a salir?

Dib: Detendremos a Zim.

Nave Dib: Genial. Preparando motores de vuelo, despegue en 10, 9, 8…

Dib: ¿Es necesario la cuenta regresiva?

Nave Dib: En realidad no, pero creí que sonaría genial.

Dib: Solo vámonos.

Nave Dib: Bien, pero te recuerdo que aun no se volar muy bien.

La nave se levanta utilizando sus extremidades y sale por la puerta del garaje derribándola por completo.

Dib: Pude haberla abierto.

Nave Dib: Oh, lo lamento.

Dib: Olvídalo.

La nave retrae sus extremidades y empieza a flotar, solo para iniciar su vuelo hacia la atmosfera.

**/Puente de mando, base orbital de Zim/**

Cmp: Amo, la segunda carga esta lista.

Zim: Perfecto, Dispara.

Cmp: Si Amo.

La estación orbital ase un segundo disparo que pasa a poca distancia de Dib.

**/Cabina de la nave Dib/**

Dib: Wow, eso estuvo cerca.

Nave Dib: Ya estamos cerca.

Dib: Bien, prepara los escudos.

Nave Dib: Oh, enserio no se había ocurrido-Sarcásticamente-

Dib: No hay necesidad de que seas tan grosera nave

Nave Dib: Lo lamento, estoy algo nervioso.

Dib: No importa vamos.

**/Puente de Mando, Estación Orbital/**

Zim se encontraba ablando con Gaz, en los monitores hasta que fue interrumpido por computadora.

Cmp: Amo, una nave se acerca.

Zim: Dib-Con Odio-

Rápidamente voltea para despedirse de Gaz.

Zim: Me tengo que ir, debo destruir a tu hermano.

Gaz: No te interrumpo.

Los monitores se apagan.

Zim: Computadora, activa los cañones de seguridad.

Cmp: Si Amo.

En el exterior de la Estación Orbital, el exterior de esta se llena de cañones que comienzan atacar a Dib. La nave de Dib apenas puede esquivar los disparos de energía.

**/Laboratorio de Zim/**

Alice se encontraba aun en el contenedor estabilizador observando la aterradora escena.

Alice: Bamos Dib, tu puedes.

Gir: Va a explotar-Mientras come unas palomitas-

Alice: ¿Qué?-Aterrada por las palabras del pequeño robot-

**/Estación Orbital/**

Cmp: Amo la tercera carga esta lista.

Zim: ¡Dispara!

Cmp: Como ordene.

El cañón dispara un tercer disparo que roza la nave de Dib la cual queda paralizada. Mientras los cañones de defensa siguen disparando.

**/Cabina, Nave Dib/**

Dib: Nave los escudos no resistirán mucho.

Nave Dib: Ya lo sé, pero no puedo moverme… Protocolo de recuperación de piloto Irken activado… Wow ¿Qué fue eso?

Dib: No lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo, puedes moverte.

Nave de Dib: Ahora sí.

La nave Dib retoma su vuelo directamente asía el enorme Cañón.

**/Estación Orbital/**

Cmp: Amo la cuarta carga esta lista para dispararse.

Zim: Solo una mas y el planeta estará perdido ¡Fuego!

El cañón dispara una ronda más, Dib sabe que si el cañón dispara solo una vez más la tierra estaría perdida.

**/Cabina de Nave Dib/**

Dib: Nave, debemos hacer algo antes de que dispare de nuevo.

Nave Dib: Y ¿Qué asemos?

Dib: Que tal si provocamos un corto en el cañón, ¿Tienes algún arma?

Nave Dib: Emm… No, pero puedo disparar una pequeña carga de energía.

Dib: Deberá bastar, prepárate para disparar.

La nave maniobra para evitar los disparos y acercarse más a su objetivo.

Dib: Así es suficientemente cerca nave, ¡Dispara!

La nave dispara una pequeña carga de energía que da directo en el cañón.

Nave Dib: Tenemos una transmisión.

Dib: Conéctanos.

Zim aparece en el proyector de nave.

Zim: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Ja, me ases reír.

**/Estación Orbital/**

Cmp: Amo, se ha producido un corto circuito en el cañón, los efectos son inesperados.

Zim: ¿Cuáles serán sus efectos?

Cmp: La última carga restaurara a un 100% la atmosfera terrestre.

Zim: ¿Qué? No, espera.

Cmp: No puedo detenerlo.

El cañón dispara una carga más la cual se dispersa en la atmosfera, reparando los daños hechos durante todos estos años.

**/Cabina de Nave Dib/**

Dib: Lo logramos.

Nave Dib: Por Júpiter, eso fue genial.

Dib: Volvamos a la tierra nave.

Nave Dib: Correcto.

Nave da media vuelta y toma rumbo a casa.

**/Laboratorio de Zim/**

Alice: ¡Sí!, lo lograste Dib, lo lograste y ahora ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Al ver al pequeño robot jugando con un cerdito de caucho a Alice se le ocurre un plan.

Alice: Oye.

Gir: ¿Yo?

Alice: Si tú, ¿puedes dejarme salir?

Gir: Mmm… Está bien.

El pequeño robot presiona un botón del contenedor, causando que Alice, sea expulsada.

Alice: Gracias.

Gir: De nada.

Alice: Bien, me voy.

Alice se marcha por los cables eléctricos del laboratorio, así podrá evitar que la vean sin disfraz.

**/Estacion Orbital/**

Zim: ¿Por qué? Estaba tan cerca.

Cmp: Tranquilícese amo.

Zim: Casi lo lograba computadora, solo necesitaba mas tiempo.

Cmp: No se preocupe amo siempre hay otra oportunidad.

Zim: Tienes razón computadora, no tengo tiempo de lamentarme, hay un planeta que conquistar.

Cmp: Esa es la actitud Amo.

Zim: Regresemos a la base, después de todo que otra cosa podría salir mal.

**/Superficie lunar/**

Entre las rocas de impecable blancura se podía divisar una pequeña capsula algo demacrada.

**/Interior de la capsula/**

Vos Computarizada: Protocolo de recuperación de piloto activado, desactivando estasis de emergencia. ¿Cómo está hoy soldado?

?: Mejor que nunca.

Unos ojos morados brillan en las sombras con un aspecto amenazador.

Vos Computarizada: ¿Sabe cuál es su condición?

?: Si.

Vos Computarizada: Correcto, ¿Sabe cuál es su misión?

?: Si, si lo sé.

Vos Computarizada: En ese caso. Bienvenida devuelta soldado, nombre de registro TAK.

Tak: Es bueno volver.

**Fin.**

_Espero les aya gustado nos vemos en la próxima._

_A continuación dejare algo que pienso será interesante, de ahora en adelante al final de cada episodio dejare algo de información sobre el universo que cree alrededor de Zim._

**Planeta Frass:**

**Planeta Industrializado, en su totalidad Frass es un planeta desértico y con muy poca vegetación, La raza Irken colonizo este planeta durante el periodo de gobierno de la Mas Alta Miyuki. Algunas de los productos fabricados en este planeta destaca el armamento que es utilizado para la armada Irken, lo que convierte a Frass en uno de los mayores proveedores de armamento del Imperio, recientemente Frass fue el hogar de la ahora Mas Alta, La Más Alta Saria.**


	15. Dos nuevos Problemas

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior, y espero que este también sea de su agrado y sin más el 16º episodio._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 16-Dos nuevos problemas-**

**/Salon de la señorita Bitters/**

Los niños escuchaban cada palabra que salía de la boca de su maestra, como si su vos los mantuviera en un transe.

Srta. Bitters: Niños, la lección de hoy será sobre, la guerra y que muy pronto se desatara una guerra tan horrible que ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá.

**^Tono del teléfono^**

El teléfono del escritorio suena, provocando en Bitters una mirada de ira y odio, pero aun así descuelga el teléfono.

Srta. Bitters: ¿Qué quieren?-Casi gritando de enojo-

Del teléfono salían palabras imposibles de comprender, era como escuchar hablar a alguien con la boca llena de canicas y los labios cosidos.

Srta. Bitters: ¿Qué?-Molesta- Como se atreven a hacerme esto, me las pagaran.

Bitters cuelga el teléfono con furia, su actitud despertó en sus alumnos un sentimiento de temor.

Srta. Bitters: Bien, escuchen mocosos, debido a que la dirección decidió contribuir a la sobre población de las escuelas, hoy recibiremos a una nueva alumna.

La puerta se abre dejando entrar a una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello castaño, vestía un vestido de color morado y pendientes con dos esferas rojas. La pequeña niña se acerca al escritorio de Bitters para presentarse a sus compañeros.

?: Hola, mi nombre es, emm…

Srta. Bitters: Vamos niña, no tenemos todo el día ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?: Oh, ya lo sé, Mi nombre es Tina y es pero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Srta. Bitters: Eso fue horrible, ahora elige un lugar en donde sentarte.

Tina: Emm… Quiero ese- Señalando el asiento continuo a Zim-

Stra. Bitters: Correcto, ¡Poonchy! Iras a los salones subterráneos.

Poonchy: Pero…

El pobre niño ni siquiera logro terminar la frase antes de que la compuerta debajo de su pupitre se abra.

Srta. Bitters: Ahora toma asiento, y apresúrate.

La pequeña niña camina rápidamente asía su asiento, por alguna razón tiene la impresión de que no es una buena idea molestar a Bitters y está en lo correcto.

Tina voltea para ver a su compañero de piel verde, que parecía ignorar el mundo que el rodeaba mientras juega con un lápiz.

Tina: Hola, mi nombre es Tina.

Zim: ¿Qué? Oh, sí como digas.

La vos de tina resuena en los tímpanos de Bitters.

Srta. Bitters: ¡Tina! Sierra la boca y no hables.

Tina: Si señorita-Algo aterrada-

Srta. Bitters: Como iba diciendo, La guerra es…

El sonido del teléfono interrumpe a Bitters quien ya estaba furiosa, la interrupción causada por el infernal aparato le hiso enfurecer más, pero de nuevo solo levanta la bocina para contestar.

Srta. Bitters: ¡¿Qué quieren?-Gritando furiosa- ¿Qué? Esto es ridículo, acaso no hay nadie que pueda… Errr ¡Bien!

Bitters cuelga el teléfono, destrozándolo, debido a la fuerza que ejerce al hacerlo.

Srta. Bitters: Escuchen mocosos, aunque deteste esto, hoy también le darán la bienvenida a una vieja alumna. Denle una horrible bienvenida a Tak.

Zim: ¿Qué?

Dib: ¿Qué?

Srta. Bitters: Dib, Zim, ¡cállense!

Cuando la puerta se abre Tak entra al salón y se acerca al escritorio de Bitters.

Tak: Es bueno estar de regreso compañeros.

Zim: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Eh! ¿Qué es lo que planeas?-Mientras está de pie en su pupitre-

Srta. Bitters: ¡Zim! Siéntate y sierra la boca.

Zim obedece las órdenes de Bitters sin dejar de mirar con odio a Tak, quien le mira de la misma manera.

Srta. Bitters: Ahora veamos ¿Dónde te sentaras? Mmm… ¡Zita! Levántate de tu asiento y ¡tú!-Señalando al chico detrás de Tina- Iras a los salones subterráneos.

Niño: Pero ¿Por qué no envía a Zita?

Srta. Bitters: Porque me agrada más que tu.

El niño desaparece y Zita se sienta en el asiento del desafortunado chico.

Srta. Bitters: Ahora Tak, Siéntate detrás de Zim y no hagas ruido.

Tak: Si señorita.

Tak se dirige a su asiento, sin que Zim deje de seguirla con la mirada.

Srta. Bitters: Bien niños como decía…

Mientras Bitters continuaba su clase Zim, voltea para interrogara a Tak y su repentino regreso.

Zim: ¿Qué haces aquí Tak? ¿Porque as regresado?

Tak: No es asunto tuyo.

Zim: Claro que es mi asunto, este planeta será conquistado por Zim, no por ti.

Tak: Como Digas.

Zim se acomoda en su asiento, algo molesto debido a la falta de respuestas obtenidas de Tak.

Dib no puede dejar de ver a Tak, no podía creer que hubiera regresado, después de todo este tiempo, pero había algo más algo que no comprendía.

**^Timbre del almuerzo^**

Srta. Bitters: Ya escucharon mocosos, fuera de aquí, ¡Ahora!

**/Cafetería/**

Los niños estaban comiendo sus almuerzos como todos los días y como todos los días Zim solo se limitaba a picotear su comida con un tenedor.

Tina: Hola-Sacando a Zim de sus pensamientos-

Zim: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Tina; Nada ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Zim: Supongo que sí.

La pequeña niña toma asiento junto a Zim. Este no tarda en percatarse de que igual que el ella no ha tomado ni un bocado de su comida.

Zim: ¿Por qué no comes?

Tina: Emm… Yo, bueno.

Tina observa su almuerzo y con una cuchara toma algo de puré de papas y lo acerca a su boca, la reacción al ingerir la sustancia es algo peculiar en un "humano" debido a que empieza a escupir el puré como si se tratara de veneno.

Zim: Interesante-Intrigado-

Tin: Eso fue porque emm… ¿Soy alérgica a la comida?

Zim: Eso lo explica todo-Satisfecho con la mediocre explicación-

En una mesa cercana Dib se encontraba junto a Alice, mientras observaba a Tak sentada sola. El hecho de que Dib no dejara de observar a Tak desde que ella llego al salón inquieto un poco a Alice.

Alice: Oye-Tratando de atraer la atención de Dib-

Dib: ¿Qué sucede?

Alice: ¿Qué sucede? Lo que sucede es que no has dejado de ver a Tak desde que llego, eso es lo que sucede.

Alice detecta en sus palabras un tono de celos, normalmente se controlaría, pero a estas alturas qué más da.

Dib: Lo lamento.

Alice: Lo lamento no es suficiente.

Dib: Escucha, lo que pasa es que la última vez que Tak estuvo en la tierra, intento drenar su núcleo y llenarlo de golosinas, es por eso que la observo.

Alice: Oh, en ese caso lo siento. Jeje-Algo avergonzada-

Del otro lado del comedor Zim apenas podía soportar la presencia de Tina.

Tina: Oye Zim, ¿puedo decirte algo?

Zim: ¿Qué?-Algo desinteresado-

Tina: Yo…

Tina es interrumpida por una voz.

Gaz: ¿Quién es ella?

Cuando escucha esa voz Tina observa sobre el hombro de Zim y lo que ve es a una pequeña humana con la apariencia de estar molesta.

Zim: Hola Gaz.

Gaz: No me has contestado ¿Quién es ella?

Zim: ¿Quién? ¿Ella? Es Tani.

Tina: Tina.

Zim: Como sea.

Gaz se sienta enfrente de Zim para poder comer su almuerzo, a Tina le molestaba la presencia de Gaz, pero se percato que a Zim parecía agradarle que Gaz estuviera cerca.

Tina: ¿Quién eres tú?

Gaz: Mi nombre es Gaz.

Tina: Gaz eh.

Gaz: Si Gaz, ¿acaso estas sorda?

El comentario hiso hervir la sangre de tina, no le agradaba la actitud de la niña humana y menos que Zim se sintiera tan cómodo con ella cerca.

Zim apenas nota la discusión que se está llevando a cabo, su atención está fijada en Tak, sabe que planea algo y que sea lo que sea no es bueno o por lómenos es lo que cree.

Tak por su parte se encontraba sola, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos, no hace poco yacía en la capsula de escape de su nave atrapada en la luna, y ahora estaba de regreso en la tierra, ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente, ¿Por qué regresar a la tierra?, repentinamente puede sentir como es observada, al buscar con la mirada a quien la vigila puede ver a Zim y su mirada acusadora, Tak devuelve la misma mirada, pero algo la obliga a retirarse, por alguna razón no se siente bien, se levanta y se marcha.

Zim al ver como Tak se retira de la cafetería, piensa que ha ganado, que logro intimidarla, pero no puede estar más equivocado. Con eso resuelto vuelve su atención a la discusión entre Gaz y Tina.

Bueno en realidad no era una discusión, Tina solo miraba con odio y desprecio Gaz mientras esta solo la ignoraba. La escena continúo hasta que el timbre sonó.

**/Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Bitters había caído dormida en su escritorio, la falta de interés en sus alumnos ayudo a eso, ni siquiera el ruido de los niños charlando y jugando la despertaba.

Zim se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, tenía que hallar una forma de conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba de Tak.

Tina solo observaba a Zim, en silencio, parecía estar contenta del simple hecho de verlo junto a ella.

^Timbre de salida^

El sonido ensordecedor del timbre despierta a Bitters quien solo despide a sus alumnos con su habitual encanto.

Srta. Bitters: Ya lárguense.

Los niños obedecen y se apresuran a salir, no piensan quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar.

**/Exterior de la Eskuela/**

Los niños salían por la puerta principal, para poder sentir el fresco de la libertad, todos espeto Zim, el quería respuestas y las obtendría cueste lo que cueste. Logra avistar a Tak quien se marcha, pero antes de seguirla debe encargarse de otra molestia.

Zim puede ver como Tina se acerca, debe encontrar una forma de deshacerse de ella, rápidamente busca algo o alguien que le sirva y es entonces que lo encuentra , Keef el pequeño niño sería útil, rápidamente Zim se acerca al chico de extraños ojos rojos.

Zim: ¡Keef!

Keef: Oh, Hola Zim, ¿Qué sucede amigo?

Zim: Tengo una misión para ti.

Keef: ¿Una misión? No te decepcionare Zim-Emocionado-

Zim: Bien, escucha ¿Ves a esa chica?-Señalando a Tina que se acerca-

Keef: Si, ¿Qué con ella?

Zim: Necesito que la distraigas, ¿Entendiste?

Keef: Por supuesto Amigo.

Zim: Perfecto, Ahora ve Keef, ve y sirve a Zim.

El pequeño niño se apresura interponerse en el camino de Tina.

Tina: Oye, quítate.

Keef: Hola mi nombre es Keef y soy el mejor amigo de Zim.

Tina: Si mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tina, ahora ¡Quítate!

Keef: Oye, te gustan las fiestas, a mí me encetan, pero creo que a Zim no, recuerdo cuando me quito mis ojos _(Para más Información ver: Invasor Zim Ep2)_

Tina: ¡Quitate!

Cuando Tina por fin arroja al niño lejos del lugar se percata que ha perdido el rastro de Zim, pero sabe a dónde debe dirigirse.

**/En algún lugar de los suburbios/**

Tak se encuentra caminando asía su nueva base, no se percata de que alguien la sigue, pero esa no es una cosa que esté en su mente. Por su cabeza pasan distintas preguntas que responder, la más importante ¿Por qué regreso a la tierra? No hay nada que le sea de valor ¿Cierto?, ni siquiera los Altos consideran de valor ese planeta, así ¿Qué por que volvió?, necesita una respuesta, pero el sondo de una ramita rompiéndose la regresa al mudo real.

Tak: ¿Quién está allí?-Mientras voltea para atrapar al espía-

Al no ver nada continúa su camino hasta llegar a una casa de color carmesí casi como si fuera color sangre. Se acerco a la puerta pero algo la detuvo, fue esa voz.

Zim: Así que aquí es donde te escondes.

Al voltearse se percata que se trata de Zim, su interior se llena de odio, detesta el hecho de que alguien como él pudiera aprovechar su falta de atención para seguirla, a ella una soldado de elite Irken.

Tak: ¿Qué quieres Zim?

Zim: Quiero respuestas, eso quiero. ¿Por qué has vuelto? Eh, ¡Eh!

Tak no tenia respuestas para esa pregunta ni siquiera ella sabia la razón de su regreso, pero sabía que sentía algo extraño en ese momento sus dudas avían desaparecido, pero no tenía tiempo de analizar los hechos, debía deshacerse de Zim.

Tak: A ti ¿Qué te interesa?

Zim: Este planeta es mío, y yo seré quien lo conquiste, yo y solamente yo, no ¡tú!

Tak: No me interesa este estúpido planeta, ni siquiera es una misión real, Los Altos te mintieron, tu misión no es nada.

Zim: ¡Mientes! Si este planeta no significa nada, ¿Por qué regresaste? ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!

El pequeño invasor exigía una respuesta, que Tak no podía darle, ella simplemente se canso ya no soportaba mas.

Tak: ¡No lo sé! ¿Contento?

Tak entra a su casa serrando la puerta de color café bruscamente, dejando a Zim algo confundido.

**/Interior de la casa de Tak/**

Tak yacía sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada a la puerta, esperaba el sonido de los pasos de Zim alejándose, y cuando por fin los escucho rompió en llanto. La Invasora no tenía ni idea de por qué de su llanto, se supone que un soldado de elite no llora, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Las lágrimas desactivaron el disfraz holográfico que Tak utilizaba.

De entre las sombras un pequeño gato de extraño color y apariencia se acerca a su ama.

Mimí: ¿Qué sucede Ama?

Tak: No es nada-Limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro-

Mimí: Puede contármelo.

Tak: Ya te dije que no sucede nada-Levantándose-

Mimí: Esta bien, Como usted diga.

Tak: A beses no sé si fu una buena idea instalarte una voz.

Mimí: ¿Por qué? A mí me gusta.

Tak: Debó de revisar tu Chip de personalidad.

Mimi: ¿Por qué?

Tak: No as funcionado como deberías desde el incidente.

Mimí: No ahora funciono mucho mejor.

Tak: No creo que preguntarme durante todo el viaje de regreso a la tierra si quería Waffles se califica como mejor.

Mimí: ¿Acaso no le gustan los Waffles?

Tak: Olvídalo Mimí, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Mimí: Esta bien, pero ¿Luego podemos comer Waffles?

Tak: ¡Mimí!

**/Exterior de la casa de Zim/**

Zim regresaba de su pequeña incursión, la respuesta de Tak lo dejo algo confundido, pero ya se preocuparía de eso luego.

**/Sala, Casa de Zim/**

Zim se quedo perplejo al ver a Skoodge sentado en el sofá viendo el televisor junto a Gir y otras dos unidades S.I.R.

Zim: ¡Skoodge! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Skoodge: Zim, que bueno que regresaste.

Zim: Nada de eso, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Skoodge: Bueno cuando llegamos Gir nos dijo que estabas en la escuela así que Tenn fue a buscarte.

Gir: Yo ayude.

Zin: ¿Tenn?

Tenn: Si yo.

Zim volteal escuchar una vos de su pasado, en el umbral de la cocina puede ver a Tina de pie y enfadada.

Zim: ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Tenn: ¿No me reconoces Zim? Puede que esto te refresque la memoria-Enfadada-

Tenn desactiva su disfraz holográfico y deja ver su forma real.

Zim: Tenn ¿Eras tú?

Tenn: Claro que era Yo.

Zim: ¿Y porque no dijiste nada?

Tenn: Pero si yo intente decirte.

Zim: Como digas, eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Por qué están aquí?

Skoodge: Los Mas Altos nos enviaron para ayudarte.

Zim: ¡Mientes!

Tenn: El no miente Zim, Los Altos nos enviaron.

Zim: Eso es ridículo, yo no necesito ayuda.

Tenn: Escucha te guste o no, estamos aquí por ordenes de los Más Altos y aquí nos quedaremos.

Zim: Como quieran, pero obedecerán todas mis órdenes.

Tenn: Ni hablar.

Skoodge: Yo si lo are Zim.

Zim: Buen Skoodge, puedes comer una galleta de la cocina.

Skoodge: Hurra-Felizmente-

El pequeño Irken sale de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina.

Zim: Skoodge acepto, ¿Por qué tu no?

Tenn: Skoodge cree en ti y te admira, pero solo soy tu amiga, no me degradare de esa manera.

Zim: Me agrada tu actitud, puedes quedarte.

Tenn: Bien.

Zim: Bien.

Gir: Bien.

Zim: ¡Gir!

Gir: ¿Si?

Zim: Cállate.

Gir: De acuerdo.

Tenn: Ahora que todo está arreglado, ¿cuál es el plan?

Zim: ¿Plan?

Tenn: Si, para conquistar la tierra.

Zim: Oh, ese plan.

Tenn: No tienes un plan ¿Cierto?

Zim: ¿Cómo te atreves?

El pequeño Skoodge sale de la cocina mientras come una galleta con el símbolo del imperio en ella.

Skoodge: Si Tenn, Es obvio que Zim tiene un plan tan grandioso que no nos lo puede contar ¿Cierto Zim?

Zim: Por supuesto, lo que dijo Skoodge.

Tenn: Eso es ridículo.

Zim: Me decepciona tu disciplina Tenn, Hasta ahora Skoodge lleva mas puntos a favor que tu

Tenn: ¿Qué?

Zim: Como escuchaste, ¡Skoodge!

Skoodge: ¿Si Zim?

Zim: De ahora en adelante eres el jefe de Mantenimiento de la base.

Skoodge: Genial y ¿Qué significa eso?

Zim: Significa que limpies las boronas de galleta que dejaste.

Skoodge: Con gusto-Mientras se pone a limpiar-

Zim: Y tu Tenn, Vendrás conmigo a la Eskuela para ayudarme a recolectar información.

Tenn: ¿En serio?-Emocionada-

Zim: Por supuesto.

Tenn: Genial.

Zim: Si sé que soy un gran líder.

Skoodge: Eso no se discute.

Zim: Regresa a trabajar.

Skoodge: Si señor.

**Fin.**

_Espero le haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente Episodio._

**Infantulus:**

**Infantulus es el principal planeta de incubación y desarrollo de Smeets Irken, también es uno de los pocos planetas que disponen de un Sistema de Defensa Orbital o S.D.O. para su protección y seguridad, toda nave debe ser registrada exhaustivamente para evitar cualquier peligro. Actualmente es regido por el Dr. Male, el primer ministro de Infantulus.**


	16. Revelaciones y preguntas

_Espero como siempre que haya sido de su agrado el episodio anterior y que igualmente este lo sea. Este es un episodio más corto de lo normal pero espero les guste y en el agregare a un nuevo personaje, The Watchmaker y daré algunos indicios._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 17-Revelaciones y Preguntas-**

**/En Algún lugar del tiempo y el espacio llamado El Observatorio/**

El vacio es casi lo único que hay en ese lugar como si miraras a la oscuridad, solo eso se puede apreciar, eso y una pequeña instalación, y es en ese lugar donde todo sucede en este lugar el universo es estudiado y analizado, en ese lugar es donde el destino se crea.

**/Estación de Observación, El Absoluto, Salón de mando/**

En una sala iluminada con una tenue luz, que solo aclarece un poco los muros de color morado y los monitores que cubren casi todo los muros, una figura, cubierta con una capucha azul oscuro ve por una ventana el vacio que rodea la instalación, concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que una vos lo llama.

Controlador: ¿Señor?

_(Los Controladores visten el mismo tipo de ropa)_

The Watchmaker: ¿Qué sucede?-Sin voltear a ver a su compañero-

Controlador: Lo tenemos señor, los sacamos de línea Tiempo/Espacio, Como ordeno.

The Watchmaker: Perfecto, Tráiganlo.

Controlador: Si señor.

El Controlador sale de la sala dejando solo al Watchmaker. Ha estado esperando esto desde hace algún tiempo, un largo tiempo, después de todo, el ser insensible a este es algo que te ayuda a desarrollar paciencia, pero ahora necesita arreglar las acciones de este sujeto.

Cuando escucha el deslice de las puertas detrás suyo, sabe que ha llegado y al girarse, puede ver a quien es responsable de todo este problema. Ese pequeño Irken, es la causa de que el tenga que hacer todo esto.

Zim solo se encuentra inmóvil y en silencio, siente que se mueve, pero no puede ver nada, le han tapado los ojos con unos lentes especiales que oscurecen su vista, la sensación de movimiento se debe a que lo transportan utilizando una plataforma gravitatoria.

Al estar los suficientemente cerca de The Watchmaker la plataforma se detiene, para que este pueda interrogar a su "Invitado".

The Watchmaker: ¿Tu eres Zim, Invasor del Imperio Irken?

Zim: ¿Quién pregunta?-Desafiante-

The Watchmaker: Limítate a responder, ¿Eres tu Zim, Invasor del Imperio Irken?

Zim: Si.

The Watchmaker: Correcto, Quítenle los lentes.

Con esas palabras un controlador se acerca para retirar los anteojos y dejar ver a Zim. El cual solo puede ver al Watchmaker y sus ojos verdes que eran lo único visible de su rostro cubierto en tinieblas.

Zim: ¿Quién eres tú?

The Watchmaker: Yo soy el Watchmaker, el encargado de esta instalación de observación y análisis.

Zim: ¿Una qué?

The Watchmaker: Somos una instalación de Observación y análisis, En otras palabras nosotros lo vemos todo y arreglamos los imperfectos del universo.

Zim: y ¿Dónde estamos?

El Watchmaker, señala con su mano, mecánica una ventana, asiéndole entender a Zim, que su respuesta la obtendría al ver por ella. Cuando el pequeño Invasor, asomo su vista lo único que vio fue el vacio, y la obscuridad.

Zim: No hay nada-Volteando a ver al Watchmaker-

The Watchmaker: Exacto, no hay nada, ni tiempo, ni espacio ni materia, solo el vacio y la obscuridad eterna, estas en el observatorio, un lugar en donde todas la realidades se cruzan y entrelazan, un lugar en donde el destino se dobla a nuestra voluntad.

Zim: ¿Qué?-Algo exaltado- Como puede ser posible tal poder.

The Watchmaker: Pequeño Invasor, nunca comprenderías tal capacidad, Nuestra especie evoluciona asta poseer una comprensión del tiempo y espacio tan completa, que pronto fuimos capases de doblegarlo a nuestra voluntad, pero sabíamos que eso no podía tener buenas consecuencias, nos exiliamos de la realidad conocida, y llegamos a este plano existencial y desde este lugar observamos y mantenemos el balance del destino.

Zim: Eso es ridículo, con tal poder yo hubiera dominado el universo.

The Watchmaker: Ja, Tu dominar el universo, eso es algo trágico, teniendo en cuenta que este se está desgarrando por tu culpa.

Zim: ¿Qué?

The Watchmaker: Tus acciones están destruyendo el universo.

Zim: ¿Cómo?

The Watchmaker: Tus acciones han causado que el plano existencial del universo se desgarre y no solo el tuyo, cada universo existente está en peligro gracias a ti.

Zim: Eso es… ¡Impresionante!

The Watchmaker: ¡No!, no es impresionante, si el universo no se repara ningún ser en todo las realidades sobrevivirá, ni siquiera el Observatorio está a salvo de esto.

Zim: Si se me permite preguntar, ¿Cómo exactamente provoque esto?

The Watchmaker ve con algo de ira a Zim, pero solo le señala un monitor, en el cual aparece el rostro de Gaz.

The Watchmaker: Tengo entendido que conoces a la niña Membrana, ¿Cierto?

Zim: ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

The Watchmaker: Todo, pequeño Invasor, tu decisión de mantener una relación con la niña humana, nos costara nuestras vidas, esto no debía pasar, no aun.

Zim: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

The Watchmaker: No tengo permitido revelarte tu destino, pero puedo decirte que tu vida y la vida de la humana están entrelazados, simplemente que no debía suceder aun.

Zim: ¿A caso no puede arreglar esto? Es decir, tú dijiste que pueden doblegar el universo.

The Watchmaker: Podemos doblegarlo cierto, pero no podemos cambiar lo que es, hay un plan universal que afecta a todos por igual sin importar las razas, y nosotros no podemos cambiar tan drásticamente el universo, pero debes en cuando algo sucede algo que no debía suceder y es entonces que nosotros nos encargamos.

Zim: Y ¿Qué harán respecto a esto?

The Watchmaker: Eso es simple pequeño invasor, nosotros corregiremos este error.

Zim: ¿Cómo?

The Watchmaker: Borraremos todo conocimiento de su relación, incluso suprimiremos sus sentimientos, por lo menos hasta que sea necesario.

Zim: ¡no!, no puedes hacer eso, yo la amo.

The Watchmaker: Tu no la amas, por lómenos, no ahora.

Zim: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

The Watchmaker: Tú no la amas, no importa cuantas veces trates de engañarte, es tan simple como eso, tú no amas a la humana, solo crees amarla. Pero como todo ser, solo actuaste instintivamente.

Zim: Pero…

The Watchmaker: No hay pero que valga pequeño.

Zim: No te permitiré que lo hagas.

The Watchmaker: Tú no puedes detenerme, y ni siquiera trates de usar tu PAK, lo desactivamos cuando te trajimos.

Zim: ¡¿Desactivaste mi PAK? Voy a morir-Alarmado-

The Watchmaker: No lo harás, sabemos sobre tu condición, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, estando en este lugar el tiempo no corre y eso quiere decir que no morirás.

Zim: Si no puedo detenerte, ¿Por qué me trajiste?

The Watchmaker: Te traje a este lugar para que pudieras saber lo que sucederá, veras Invasor, tu mente es distinta a la del resto, poses una cualidad muy rara en cualquier especie de cualquier universo y esa cualidad te ase inmune a nuestra alteración del espacio tiempo.

Zim: ¿Eso significa que recordare todo esto?

The Watcmaker: No, tú no recordaras nada, nosotros bloquearemos este recuerdo, pero necesitamos que aceptes esto para que subconscientemente evites tratar de mantener dicha relación.

Zim: No lo hare.

The Watchmaker: No hay otra opción pequeño Irken, si no aceptas el universo desaparecerá, condenaras a todos solo por mantener algo que no puede suceder aun.

Zim: Pero yo.

The Watchmaker: Escúchame, sé que no es fácil aceptar esto, pero no tienes otra opción, ¿acaso no darías lo que fuera para salvarla?

Zim: Si-Desanimado-

The Watchmaker: Piensa, ¿Qué te diría si estuviera aquí?

Zim: Me diría que soy un idiota por condenar el universo.

The Watchmaker: Correcto, y es por eso que debes renunciar a ella, por lómenos hasta que sea llegue el momento correcto.

Zim: Pero yo la amo.

The Watcmaker: No, Tu no la amas, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, lo que sientes no es amor, lo que tú sientes es una atracción, algo normal después de todo, no es culpa tuya que tus lideres no te explicaran mejor esto.

Zim: Pero.

The Watchmaker: Escucha pequeño Invasor, no es lo mismo gustar que amar, igual que no es lo mismo desear que necesitar, y tú no la necesitas, aun.

Zim: Y ¿Cuándo?

The Watchmaker: El cuando no se te puede revelar, el conocimiento del futuro para especies como la tuya está prohibido. Pero no te preocupes, no estarás solo.

Zim: Te exijo que me digas, lo que significa eso. ¡Díselo a Zim!

The Watchmaker: ¡No!, Ya te dije que no puedo revelarte el futuro.

Zim: Pero dijiste que no estaré solo.

The Watchmaker: Correcto, Tú sientes amor Zim.

Zim: Pero tu dijiste…

The Watchmaker: ¡Cállate!, Y escucha, tú sientes amor, pequeño Irken, solamente que no está bien dirigido, pero créeme cuando te digo que pronto todo tendrá sentido.

Zim: ¿En serio?

The Watchmaker: Si, pequeño invasor, pronto todo tendrá sentido para ti, pero debes aceptar que no es tiempo aun, ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos, no en estos momentos.

Zim: Pero no es justo, el Asqueroso humano Dib, puede tener a alguien y yo no.

The Watchmaker: ¿Te refieres al niño cabezón?

Zim: Si.

The Watchmaker: No te preocupes por ellos, su destino está escrito y no todo será felicidad para ambos, en especial para la pequeña Alice, ella sufrirá más que nunca.

Zim: ¿Lo dices en serio?-Algo animado-

The Watchmaker: Si, pequeño invasor, es en serio.

Zim: Aun creo que es injusto.

The Watchmaker: Acaso no es gracioso como funciona la justicia para algunos.

Zim: ¿A qué te refieres?

The Watchmaker, señala un monitor que muestra a Tak durante su estadía en el planeta Mugre.

Zim: ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

The Watchmaker: ¿La reconoces Zim?

Zim: Si, es Tak.

The Watchmaker: Correcto, ella tuvo que sufrir en ese sucio planeta, debido a tus acciones, eso llevo a que intentara robar tu misión, ¿ves como tus acciones han afectado la vida de otros?

Zim: Yo no tengo la culpa.

The Watchmaker: ¡Sí!, Si es tu culpa, tú provocaste el apagón en Devastis, dejando atrapada a Tak y evitando que cumpliera su sueño de convertirse en invasora, tú fuiste responsable de que ella fuera a parar en El Planeta Mugre.

Zim: ¿Quieres hacerme sentir mal?

The Watchmaker: No me interesa que te sientas culpable, y sé que así es, pero esto estaba escrito y no avía nada que pudieras hacer para impedir que eso sucediera.

Zim: ¿Entonces porque me muestras esto?

The Watchmaker: Para mostrarte que tus actos tienen consecuencias, y que no es tu culpa, por lómenos no completamente.

Zim: Y no hay forma de cambiar esto.

The Watchmaker: No pequeño, no la hay, solo podemos atenernos al plan que el destino ha cosido para nosotros, incluso nosotros los controladores, somos parte del destino y jugamos según sus reglas.

Zim: No puede ser el único camino, simplemente no puede ser.

The Watchmeker: Pero así es como son las cosas, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer, tu destino está escrito y debes cumplir con él, no eres el primero en tratar de jugar con sus propias reglas, el Sr. Jhonny intento algo parecido pero comprendió lo que sucede, tú no puedes cambiar esto.

Zim: Tu Mientes.

The Watchmaker: No miento, y tú lo sabes, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, debes dejar ir esa idea y continuar con tu destino.

Zim: Pero ¿Cuándo será? ¿Cuándo podre estar con ella?

The Watchmaker: Tu no la mas Invasor, pero te daré una respuesta, te puedo decir que ese día tu y Gaz estarán más unidos que nunca y que lo estarán asta tu muerte.

Zim: ¿Me lo prometes?

The Watchmaker: Si, te prometo que estarán juntos hasta que dejes de tener aliento.

Zim: Gracias.

The Watchmaker: No me lo agradezcas, no aun. Andando, tenemos que arreglar esto, además hay alguien que necesita de ti, tanto como tú de ella.

Zim: Como digas.

El Watchmaker, comienza a moverse parece que ni siquiera camina, no produce ningún ruido, solo el movimiento de su capucha es escuchado, Zim sigue a su Anfitrión, sabe lo que le espera, y aunque no le guste, tiene que resignarse.

**/Sala de Programación/**

Zim entra en una sala obscura coyas paredes de color purpura solo enfatizan la sombría aura del lugar, en el centro de la sala hay una silla, parece que un grupo de Controladores observan al pequeño Irken, como si se tratara de una nuevo experimento.

The Watchmaker: Siéntate- Señalando la silla-

Zim, Observa los ojos de Watchmaker, sabe que lo dice en serio, no discute, solo camina, no hay otra opción, aunque desearía que la hubiera. Zim toma asiento, el material del que estaba hecha la silla era frio, parecía hielo, la sensación era molesta.

The Watchmaker: Solo tardaremos unos minutos, tú relájate y piensa en lo que gustes.

Zim no tardo en seleccionar una idea, era la que ha estado rondando en su cabeza, es ella, Gaz, es recordaba su actitud, esa actitud desafiante, retadora esa actitud es lo que le apasiona de ella. Pero no tarda en empezar a unir los puntos. El Watchmaker, le dijo que está enamorado, pero de ¿quién? Si no es de Gaz ¿De quién?

Debe aver una respuesta, se dice así mismo, si no es Gaz ¿Quién?, los puntos se unen para tratar de formar una idea, sabe que no falta mucho, debe apresurarse, y es en ese momento se da cuenta.

Zim: ¡Lo sé ya lo sé!-Exaltado-

The Watchmaker: Que bien. Eso te hará más fácil la idea, nos vemos invasor, esta no es la última vez que nos encontraremos.

Zim: Espera.

Zim no logra terminar la frase, cuando todo se obscurece.

**/Sala, casa de Zim/**

La obscuridad es lo único que ve, y lo que siente es un dolor de cabeza, no tarda en despertar, debido a una vos familiar.

Gir: ¿Amo?

La vos del pequeño robot logra despertar a Zim, el cual solo soba a su cabeza debido a un dolor punsante.

Zim: Gir, ¿Qué sucedió?

Gir: No lo sé.

Zim: Olvídalo, ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si?

Zim: ¿Dónde están Tenn y Skoodge?

Cmp: Se encuentran el el laboratorio Amo.

Zim: Bien.

Cmp: Amo ¿Se siente bien?

Zim: Si, no te preocupes computadora, solo necesito algo de reposo.

**/En el Absoluto/**

El Watchmaker, observa en un monitor sus actos, sabe que toda ira según lo planeado, pero espera que el pequeño Irken soporte el camino.

The Watchmaker: La piezas están puestas, ahora solo falta que juegues pequeño Invasor.

**Fin.**

_Espero les alla gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, o y lamento el retraso esuqe estuve algo ocupado._

**The Watchmaker:**

**The Watchmaker, es el encargado de el Absoluto una instalación de observación y análisis que se encuentra en el Observatorio, The Watchmaker, es el líder de los Observadores y el principal encargado de cuidar el plano existencial y mantener los universos a salvo.**


	17. Rivalidad

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este también les guste._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 18-Rivalidad -**

**/Salon de la señorita Bitters/ [Lunes, 7 días más para San Valentín]**

Era un día nuevo y el sol brillaba como nunca había brillado, era vísperas de San Valentín y todos los niños preparaban sus tarjetas y poemas para ese alguien especial, bueno casi todos.

Zim se encontraba en su pupitre observando el reloj esperando el timbre del almuerzo, odiaba etas celebraciones humanas y en especial San Valentín, recordaba muy bien el último.

Del otro lado del salón Dib y Alice charlan, nada parecía poder alterar su paz y felicidad, de regreso al área de Zim, Tenn solo observaba con intriga las costumbres humanas, nunca abia visto algo como eso, pero igual que Zim, Tak solo esperaba el momento para alejarse de todos, llevaba días sin sentirse bien, no sabía porque pero no quería estar cerca de nadie.

Bitters yacía en su escritorio dormida, nada parecía poder despertarla, ni los gritos de los niños ni el sonido de las aves, pero conforme a las manecillas del reloj se acercaban a la hora del almuerzo, los ojos de Zim y Tak parecían salirse de su lugar.

**^Timbre del Almuerzo^**

El repentino timbreo de la campana, parece despertar a Bitters como si se tratara de una alarma de despertador.

Srta. Bitters: Ya escucharon la campana, mocosos ¡Fuera de aquí!

Los niños no tardan en obedecer las instrucciones de su maestra y salen rápidamente del salón.

Tenn: Zim, que es lo que…

Cuando Tenn voltea para hablar con Zim se da cuenta que este ya no está, algo triste se levanta de su pupitre.

Dib: Hola.

Tenn: Hola-Algo extrañada por el saludo del cabezón niño-

El niño cabezón solo estaba frente a ella junto a una niña de pelo rubio.

Dib: Mi nombre es Dib y ella es Alice.

Alice: Mucho gusto.

Tenn: Oh, mi nombre es Tina.

Dib: Mucho gusto Tina, Oye Alice y yo nos preguntábamos ¿Por qué parece no molestarte estar junto Zim?

Tenn: ¿Por qué debería molestarme?

Dib: Bueno, ya sabes él es algo, bueno molesto.

Tenn: Eso es ridículo, Zim no es molesto.

Dib: Como digas, Nos vemos.

Dib salió del salón junto a Alice, tomados de la mano, dejando a la pequeña invasora en el salón.

**/Pasillos de la Eskuela/**

Zim caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirse al comedor, todo era mejor que soportar a sus compañeros y sus estúpidas tradiciones. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo logro ver a Tak quien guardaba algunas cosas en su casillero, Zim rápidamente se esconde detrás de una pared para evitar ser visto. Temía salir dañado, pero no podía quedarse todo el día escondido, decide asomar la vista, para ver si sigue allí.

Cuando pudo asomar un poco su cabeza por la esquina de la pared pudo ver que ella seguía allí, temía que si lo viera pudiera lastimarlo, pero había algo más, algo distinto. Cuando Tak por fin se marcho, Zim salió de su escondite, no sabía que había pasado, repentinamente su miedo avía desaparecido, algo pasaba, pero luego averiguaría que.

**/Cafetería/**

Los niños corrían y comían sus almuerzos, y en una solitaria mesa se encontraba Zim, observando su comida, como todos los días.

Tenn: Hola.

La vos de Teen saco de su transe a Zim.

Zim: ¿Qué sucede?

Tenn: Un niño cabezón se me acerco en el salón, me pregunto cómo es que te puedo soportar.

Zim: Si, ¿en serio?-Completamente ajeno a la charla de Tenn-

Zim no escuchaba ni una de las palabras que le decía Tenn, el estaba concentrado en Tak, era algo extraño, sentía como si algo familiar en su interior le dijera que fuera asía ella.

Tenn: Wow, Zim eres muy bueno escuchando, sabes siempre quise decirte que…

Zim: ¿Qué? Oh si genial, oye voy a sentarme junto a Tak, nos vemos.

Ten: ¿Junto a Tak?

La pequeña niña de cabello castaño solo se queda quieta mientras un Tic invade su ojo derecho, la ira que sentía era tanta que no podía expresarla.

Mientras Zim se alejaba de la mesa de Tenn dejándola iracunda y a punto de estallar, la escena es observada por Dib y Alice.

Dib: Pobre niña.

Alice: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Dib: Es obvio que está enamorada de Zim, lástima que no sabe que es un alienígena.

Alice: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-Nerviosa-

Dib: Es decir, acaso no te sentirías traicionada si la persona que amas ni siquiera te dijo que es de otro planta.

Alice: Si creo que tienes razón-Nerviosa-

En otra mesa una Tak se encuentra pensando en lo que sucedió después de discutir con Zim, el día en que este la siguió.

Zim: Hola Tak.

Tak: ¿Qué quieres Zim? ¿Bienes a molestarme aun más?

Zim: Tonterías, he venido aquí para saber que te sucede.

Tak: ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Zim: Nada, en realidad nada de nada.

Tak se enfurece por la indiferencia del pequeño invasor.

Del otro lado del comedor una muy molesta Tenn, murmura de enojo.

Tenn: Claro Zim, ve con Tak y déjame aquí, de todos modos no soy nadie, solo una de tus pocas amigas y además cuido de ti cuando éramos solo unos infantes.

Tenn en su ira rompe una cuchara, pero lo que logra sacarla de su ataque de ira es un olor a quemado que proviene de su derecha.

Tenn: Que es ese olor, ¡Por Irken!

Al voltear a su derecha lo que vio le dejo horrorizado, era Zim sentado a un lado suyo y cubierto de quemaduras.

Zim: Creo que está enojada.

Tenn: ¿Quién te hiso esto?-Horrorizada-

Zim: No importa.

Tenn: Fue ella verdad, fue Tak-Enfadada-

Zim: No es importante.

Tenn: No te preocupes Zim, ella aprenderá a no meterse contigo.

Zim: ¿Qué?

Tenn se levanta de la mesa con todo y su charola de comida, mientras en la mesa de Dib, las acciones de Teen, no pasan desapercibidas.

Dib: ¿Qué esta asiendo?

Alice: Me da la sensación que esto no va acabar bien.

En la mesa de Tak, esta se encontraba algo más tranquila después de lastimar a Zim, pero sentía algo muy extraño, sentía culpa, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de disculparse con él.

Tenn: ¡Oye Tu!

Tak: ¿Qué?

Cuando Tak, se gira para ver quien la llamaba, lo único que ve es una charola llena de puré de papas dirigiéndose directamente asía ella, cuando la charola impacta en ella, Tak cae al suelo retorciéndose debido a la reacción corrosiva de la comida en su piel.

Tak: ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!-Adolorida-

Tenn: No vuelvas a lastimar a Zim, o la próxima no seré tan amable.

Cuando la reacción al puré de patatas cesa, Tak se levanta lentamente del suelo, sus sentimientos de culpa son remplazados por un deseo de venganza.

Tak: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Tenn: Ya te lo he advertido la próxima vez que lastimes a Zim, sufrirás aun más.

Tak: Cuida tus espaldas niña, ahora eres mi objetivo.

Tenn: Como digas, no te temo.

Tenn se aleja dándole la espalda a Tak, lo cual solo sirve para enfurecerla más, cuando llega a la mesa de Zim, Tenn se acerca e intenta tratar las quemaduras de este, por alguna razón esto solo hace que la ira de Tak aumente, como la presión de un volcán apunto de hacer erupción.

Tenn: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

Zim: No, no me duele.

Tenn: Regresando a la base deberás entrar a una capsula medica, estas quemaduras son graves.

Zim: Ya lo sé, no soy un infante.

Tenn: Si mal lo recuerdo, no te molestaba que cuidara de ti.

Zim: Eso era antes, ahora se cuidar de mi mismo-Molesto-

Tenn: Como digas, ¿qué te parece si llegando a la base, te doy algunas golosinas?

Zim: Enserio-Emocionado-

Tenn: Por supuesto, toma todas las que quieras.

Zim: ¡Genial!

Tenn: jejeje.

Dib y Alice, observaron todo lo ocurrido, pero a Dib no le sorprendía las heridas de Zim causadas por Tak, lo que le sorprendió fue que Tina, defendiera a Zim y que lo esté consolando, no alcanza a escuchar lo que dicen pero intenta hacerse una idea.

**/Salon de la señorita Bitters, algunos momentos después/**

El reloj marcaba solo unos minutos más para el timbrado de la salida, Zim deseaba que ese dia por fin acabara, mientras que Tenn sentía una sensación de que era observada, al voltear puede ver la mirada de odio que Tak le dirige. Tenn sabe que planea algo pero no sabe que es.

**^Timbre de salida^**

Srta. Bitters: ¡Largo de aquí!

Los niños corrían rápidamente asía la puerta, para poder salir y disfrutar del día, en el caso de Tenn cuando todos los niños se fueron decidió marcharse.

**/Pasillos/**

Los pasillos estaban desolados, no había ningún alma en el lugar, Tenn intentaba mantener la calma, pero un sonido de pisadas, la asusto, pensó que se trataba de Tak, comenzó a correr tratando de escapar de las pisada, las cuales solo parecían acercarse y acercarse. Eventualmente los pasos se callaron Ten volteo a sus espaldas y al no ver nada supuso que solo era su imaginación. No podía equivocarse más.

Tak: Hola, Tina.

La vos de Tak estremeció a Tenn, no fue su imaginación, casi temía voltear para confrontarla, pero no podía demostrar miedo. Cuando vio los ojos de Tak lo único que sintió fue la ira que expresaba con ellos.

Tann: ¿Qué quiere?-Tratando de sonar valiente-

Tak: Oh, nada solo quería saludarte, observe que eres muy cercana a Zim.

Tenn: ¿Qué te importa?

Tak: ¿Insinúas que me importa? Ridículo-Poco convencida de sus propias palabras-

Tenn: Pero tu preguntaste.

Tak: ¡Silencio!

Tenn: Esta bien, ¿Qué quiere entonces?

Tak: Nada, solo darte la mano, fuiste muy valiente al defender a Zim, admiro tu valor.

Tak estira su mano en señal de amistad, Tenn se confunde un poco, en especial por la sonrisa obviamente falsa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Tak. Pero de todos modos no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo, era solo un apretón de manos, ¿Qué podía pasar?

Tenn: Es bueno saber, que reconoces a alguien con valor.

Tak: Como digas.

Tenn estira su brazo para estrechar la mano de Tak, cuando sus palmas se tocaron una extraña luz azulada empieza a surgir de la mano de Tak.

Tenn: ¿Qué sucede?-Tratando de zafar su mano-

Tak: Ya lo veras.

La sonrisa de Tak crecía con forme la luz aumentaba su brillo, mientras Tenn intentaba zafar su mano, no le agradaba para nada lo que sucedía. Repentinamente Tenn se percata que su disfraz holográfico empezaba a fallar.

Tenn: ¡Suéltame!-Desesperada-

Tak: Ni lo creas, solo faltan unos momentos más.

Tenn solo podía esperar un milagro, pero este no llegaría, no tardo mucha hasta que su disfraz holográfico desapareció, dejando ver su apariencia real.

Tak: Lo sabía-Victoriosa-

Tenn: Ya suéltame-Molesta-

Tak por fin suelta la mano de Tenn dejándola libre.

Tenn: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Tak: Era imposible que Zim dejara que una humana cualquiera se acercara tanto a él.

Tenn: ¿Y a ti que te importa eso?

Tak: Ya te dije que no me importa-Furiosa-

Tenn: Pero…

Tak: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que se lo que eres.-Interrumpiendo a Tenn-

Tenn: ¿Y eso qué? Yo también sé lo que eres, Zim me conto lo que sucedió.

Tak: Entonces es por eso que me lanzaste la bandeja de comida.

Tenn: No, solo quería lastimarte.

Tak: Te odio.

Tenn: Y yo a ti, y si vuelves a lastimar a Zim la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

Tak: Y ahora ¿quién es a la que le importa Zim?

Tenn: ¿Que estás diciendo?-Algo nerviosa-

Tak: Olvídalo, pero tengo un regalo para ti.

Tenn: ¿Qué es?

Tak: ¡Esto!

Tak sonríe y de su PAK saca un trozo de carne, el cual le arroja a la pobre Tenn.

Tenn: ¡Quema!, ¡Quema!-Gritando de dolor-

Tak observa con satisfacción como su rival cae al suelo en posición fetal debido al dolor que le produce la carne vacuna, al contacto con su piel.

Tak: Ahora juegas con los grandes, pequeña, acostúmbrate.

Tak se aleja riendo cruelmente del lugar dejando a Tenn adolorida en el suelo, afortunadamente su disfraz vuelve a funcionar, cubriendo su piel quemada. No podía quedarse allí tirada todo el día, decide levantarse, y volver a la base, el dolor es intenso pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en ello, debe planear una forma de vengarse de Tak.

**/Exterior de la casa de Zim/**

El pequeño Gir se encontraba jugando con su pequeño cerdito de goma en el patio, su disfraz de perro color verde parecía convencer a los vecinos de que un perro verde y que habla es normal.

Gir: Vamos cerdito, vuela, vuela-Mientras arroja al pequeño juguete al aire-

Cuando el pequeño cerdo de juguete cae al suelo, Gir solo se acerca para recogerlo,

Gir: No volaste cerdo-Algo desilusionado-

Cuando Gir se inclina para recoger su juguete algo lo interrumpe.

Mimi: ¿Qué juegas?-En su forma de gato-

Gir: Juego al cerdito espacial-Mostrando su pequeño juguete-

Mimi: Suena divertido.

Gir: Es muy divertido, Oye ¿qué haces aquí?

Mimi: Nada, vengo a poner una cámara espía en la base de tu amo.

Gir: Ohhhh, está bien.

Mimi: ¿No te molesta?

Gir: No. Oye ¿Quieres jugar?

Mimi: ¿Enserio quieres jugar conmigo?

Gir: Si, los otros dos no son divertidos.

Mimi: ¿Otros dos?

Gir: Si los que vinieron con los amigos del amo.

Mimi: ¿Quieres decir que hay más?

Gir: Si.

Mimi: Interesante-Intrigada- Tengo que irme, jugaremos luego.

Gir: Adiós.

Mimi se mueve tan rápido que lo único que el pequeño robot ve es la silueta obscura que deja al moverse.

Gir: Que divertida ardilla.

El pequeño robot siguió con su juego olvidando por completo la visita de Mimi.

No paso mucho tiempo para que una adolorida Tenn apareciera caminando por el campo de nomos, de la casa de Zim, apenas podía caminar, el dolor era casi insoportable, y para colmo su disfraz holográfico estaba funcionando mal. Cada paso parecía una horrible tortura.

La curiosa forma de caminar de Tenn no paso desapercibida por el pequeño robot que se encontraba jugando con su cerdito.

Gir: ¿Por qué caminas tan gracioso?

Tenn: Duela mucho-Levemente antes de caer al suelo inconsciente-

El pequeño Robot se acerca y toma un palo cercano, para picar con él a la pobre Tenn.

Gir: Oh, Oh.

**/Interior de la casa de Zim, Sala/**

Skoodge se encontraba limpiando el librero mientras Chpz y Melani veían el televisor.

Skoodge: Por fin, este lugar esta reluciente-Orgulloso-

El pequeño Invasor contemplaba su labor, sabía que tal esfuerzo podría valerle el agradecimiento de Zim. Su felicidad no dura mucho, cuando Tenn es arrojada por la ventana y cae al suelo, para después ver como Gir entra por la puerta llenando el suelo de lodo.

Gir: Mira quien me encontré, Creo que está dormida.

Skoodge: Oh, Oh.

Skoodge rápidamente se acerca a Tenn, cuyo disfraz se desactivo al ser lanzada a través de la ventana. Skoodge se da cuenta que las quemaduras en la piel de Tenn son graves.

Skoodge: ¡Chipz!

El pequeño robot de ojos naranjas se levanta del sofá rápidamente.

Chipz: Si señor-Con sus ojos en color rojo-

Skoodge: Lleva a Tenn al laboratorio ¡Ahora!

Chipz: Si señor.

El pequeño androide toma a Tenn y la levanta sobre su cabeza, para salir corriendo asía la cocina, seguido por Skoodge.

**/Laboratorio de Zim/**

Zim se encontraba reparando uno de los monitores del laboratorio cuando el sonido del elevador lo sorprendió, al voltear ver el elevador, lo que vio fue a Chipz que cargaba ala lastimada Tenn y a Skoodge, los cuales se dirigían a la capsula medica.

Skoodge: Chipz, coloca Tenn en la capsula.

Chipz: Si señor.

El pequeño robot baja con delicadeza a la lastimada invasora, mientras Zim se acerca para saber lo ocurrido.

Zim: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Skoodge: Zim, Tenn está muy lastimada-Afligido-

Zim: Mmm… ¡computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si amo?

Zim: Dame una estimación de las heridas de Tenn.

Cmp: Si amo, tiene graves quemaduras y parece que tiene trozos de cristal en la piel.

Zim: Cuanto tardara la capsula en terminar de curarla.

Cmp: Las heridas son graves, pero creo que no será más de 3 horas.

Zim: Bien, comienza la regeneración a nivel celular, y administra algunos sedantes.

Cmp: Como ordene.

Skoodge: ¿Crees que se pondrá bien?-Asustado-

Zim: Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes.

Skoodge: Gracias Zim.

Zim: Preocúpate de la sal que esta echa un asco, ahora hazme el favor de ¡Subir y limpiar todo el desorden!

Skoodge: Si Zim, enseguida Zim.

El pequeño Skoodge sale del laboratorio a toda prisa seguido por Chipz.

Zim observa la capsula de regeneración que contiene a la pobre Tenn.

**[3 horas después]**

A pesar de tener los ojos serrados Tenn siente como su cuerpo vuelve a tener fuerzas, solo una vos la despertó.

Melani: ¿Ama?

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a su pequeña unidad S.I.R. que la observaba con preocupación.

Melani: ¿Esta mejor Ama?-Preocupada-

Tenn: Si, ya me siento mejor.

Melani: Que bueno.

Zim: SI que bien que te encuentras mejor.

Detrás de Melani la silueta de Zim se cernía, dejando ver sus enormes ojos.

Tenn: ¿Zim?

Zim: ¿Quién te hiso esto?

Tenn: Fue Tak.

Zim: Ya lo pensaba, descansa.

Zim se retira para dejar descansar a su amiga, pensando en lo que Tak le avía echo, el sabe que ella es capaz de infringir daño, pero no sabía que fuera capaz de hacer tanto daño a alguien, era extraño en ella.

**/Casa de Tak, sala/[Ase 2 horas]**

Tak había tomado el camino largo a casa, debía pensar, había lastimado severamente a la pobre Irken, pero fue porque se atrevió a atacarla, o por otra razón, recuerda la ira que sintió al ver como confortaba a Zim, no le agrado para nada.

Mimi: Ama tengo algo que decirle-Apresurada-

La vos de Mimi saco de sus pensamientos a Tak, aunque Mimi se había dañado en el incidente aun era muy eficiente y sabia distinguir entre cosas importantes y cosas que podían esperar.

Tak: ¿Qué sucede?

Mimi: Me dirigía colocar la cámara espía que me dio, pero descubrí algo muy importante.

Tak: ¿Qué es?

Mimi: Hay mas Invasores en este planeta además de usted y Zim.

Tak: Ya lo descubrí y tuve una charla con ella.

Mimi: Pero Ama son dos.

Tak: ¿Dos?

Mimi: Si hay dos invasores más en la tierra.

Tak: ¿Estás segura?

Mimi: No del todo.

Tak: En ese caso, nos concentraremos en lo que sabemos que Zim tiene ayuda de otra invasora y que es muy fea.

Mimi: ¿Qué dijo?-Confundida-

Tak: Emm… Nada, solo olvídalo Mimi.

Mimi: Como diga.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio, nos vemos._

**S.D.O.:**

**S.D.O. o Sistema de Defensa Orbital es una instalación espacial destinada aproteger planetas de alta importancia para el imperio Irken, sirve como ara de atraco para todas las naves y está fuertemente armada para evitar que cualquier nave salgo o entre con autorización.**


	18. Gladiadores

_Lamento la demora pero estuve ocupado con un asunto, pero ya lo arregle, oh y si les interesa, hay un nuevo Fic, que estoy escribiendo con algunos amigos, y esta entrelazado un poco con este. Es de JHTM. Bueno este seria el 20º episodio, espero les guste._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 20- Gladiadores-**

**/En algún lugar del espacio exterior/**

Una nave surca el vacio del espacio, aunque no tan grande como la inmensa, su tamaño es considerablemente enorme, y su color negro azulado le ayuda a desaparecer rápidamente. La nave no es desconocida, toda criatura en el universo sabe a quién le pertenece la nave y para qué es utilizada.

El nombre de esa nave era el Coliseo, un campo de batalla móvil intergaláctica, y su dueño era Rasec, el cual televisaba las batallas para el entretenimiento de todo el universo, y hoy el negocio no iba nada bien.

**/Interior del coliseo, Podio de observación/**

Una batalla acababa de terminar y desde el podio más alto unos enormes ojos morados observaban el espectáculo. Un androide de seguridad diseñado específicamente para moverse utilizando una esfera magnética, y que sus pasos no molestaran a su amo. Entra al podio, tiene malas noticias.

Androide: Señor.

Rasec: ¿Qué sucede?

Androide: Tengo una mala noticia, las ganancias an disminuido un 10%, la gente está dejando de interesarse en las batallas.

Rasec voltea para ver al androide y se acerca dejando que la luz revele su apariencia, un pequeño Irken, de uniforme negro Y sin una de sus antenas.

Rasec: ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy perdiendo dinero?-Enfadado-

Androide: Señor, el público ya no se entretiene con tanta facilidad.

Rasec: ¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo que necesitamos es algo nuevo y fresco.

Androide: ¿Qué sugiere señor? ¿Nuevos luchadores?

Rasec: Algo mucho mejor, Luchadores Irken.

Androide: Señor donde encontraremos, a tales luchadores.

Rasec toca el espacio vacío donde solía estar su antena izquierda y sus ojos muestran ira.

Rasec: Traza rumbo a la tierra, se me acaba de ocurrir quienes pueden servir.

Androide: Si señor.

El androide sale de la habitación dejando a su amo en el oscuro podio. Los ojos de Rasec estaban llenos de odio, tenía un plan de cómo subir la audiencia y al mismo tiempo vengarse de quien lo humillo.

***Flashback**

**/Academia militar Devastis/**

Los pequeños invasores entrenaban duro, deseaban ser lo mejor para sus líderes y su raza, pero uno en especial se esforzaba, su nombre era Rasec, aunque pequeño, el tenia un gran potencial y hubiera tenido un gran futuro de no ser por él.

No muy lejos de donde Rasec se ejercitaba un pequeño invasor ensamblaba un rifle de disparo láser serie K-7 junto a su compañero.

Zim: ¡Skoodge!, Dame el acelerador de disparo.

Skoodge: Emm Zim, ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea modificar un arma?-Mientras le entrega la pieza-

Zim: Tranquilo, no pasara nada.

Skoodge: Eso espero-Algo preocupado-

Zim levanta su invención en el aire para demostrar su ingenio.

Zim: Por fin, está listo.

El arma empieza a producir un zumbido muy agudo lo cual preocupa a Zim y Skoodge, los cuales salen del área rápidamente. El arma estalla y una de las cargas de energía sale disparada, atravesando la multitud de invasores el disparo acierta a un solo objetivo, a la cabeza de Rasec.

Rasec es golpeado en su cabeza por el disparo asiéndolo caer al suelo. Y dejándolo inconsciente. Entre la multitud un Zim que intenta ocultar su culpabilidad observa la escena.

Después de unas horas, Rasec despierta en el campamento medico, se siente algo adolorido pero no cree estar mal para haber recibido un tiro en la cabeza, al ver que Rasec se despierta un enfermera se acerca para revisarle.

Enfermera: ¿Se encuentra Bien?

Rasec: Estoy bien, debó regresar al servicio-Recostado en su cama-

Enfermera: Emm… no sé cómo decirle esto, pero usted ya no es apto para el ejército.

Rasec: ¿Qué?-Alterado-

Enfermera: Usted sobrevivió al disparo pero, perdió una de sus antenas.

Rasec no puede discutir con la enfermera la cual al ver su aflicción, le da una palmada en la espalda y se marcha, al perder su antena, perdió todo derecho a ser un invasor o un soldado. Eso no detuvo a Rasec, aun sin una de sus antenas, el era más listo que la mayoría, consiguió unirse a la división científica y trabajo con ellos hasta que decidió empezar su propio negocio.

Se convirtió en un diseñador de armas privado, gracias a su tiempo con la división científica, aprendió mucho de los Vort y su forma de armamento, pronto amaso una fortuna que luego invirtió en la creación de su propia nave, El Coliseo, que originalmente fue diseñado como un centro de conferencias móvil para Los Más Altos, se convirtió en su nave personal y el lugar donde llevaría a cabo su nueva idea, la transmisión de peleas a muerte transmitidas a través de toda la galaxia.

Con todo eso Rasec consiguió muchos amigos en puestos importantes, y sus contacto lo ayudaron a saber donde se encontraba el responsable de su condición y su baja deshonrosa del ejercito Irken y ahora se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir.

***Fin del Flashback**

**/Patio de la Eskuela/ [Martes, 6 días mas para San Valentín]**

Los niños jugueteaban por el patio, mientras Zim se encontraba sentado solo en una banca, hoy no lo acompañaba Tenn, el le insistió en que se quedara para descansar después de lo ocurrido el otro día.

Pero lo que Zim no asía era pensar en Tenn, Zim estaba observando a Tak, quien estaba sentada en una banca cercana, ella estaba sola y por alguna razón algo lo hiso levantarse y dirigirse a ella.

Cuando Zim se detuvo frente a ella, Tak se quedo algo extrañada, el pequeño invasor solo estaba allí sin decir nada.

Tak: ¿Qué quieres?

Zim: ¿Quién Yo?

Tak: Si, ¡Tu!, ¿Qué quieres Zim?

Zim: ¿Por qué crees que quiero algo?

Tak: Entonces ¿a qué viniste?

Zim: Yo, emm… Oh ya se, ¿Quería saber si me puedo sentar contigo?

Tak: ¿Qué?-Extrañada-

Zim: Como escuchaste, Yo Zim, quiero sentarme contigo, en este banco.

Tak: ¿Acaso no hay mas bancos?-Sarcásticamente, mientras señala una fila de bancos bacía en el otro extremo del patio-

Zim: Si, pero, es que… Este banco es más suave que el resto.

Tak: Están hechos de piedra-Resalta Tak-

Zim: Si, pero esta es una piedra menos, emm… ¿Dura?

Tak: Como quieras, si así te callas de una vez.

Tak se mueva un poco a su derecha para dejar que Zim se siente.

Zim: Gracias-Mientras toma asiento-

Ambos guardan un incomodo silencio, mientras se lanzan miradas esquivas.

Zim: Y bueno, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Tak: Bien, ¿Supongo?-Confundida-

Zim: Que bueno, que bueno.

Tak: Si, muy bueno.

Zim: Oye lamento lo que te hiso Tenn, a beses es algo sobre protectora-Rascándose la cabeza-

Tak: No te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso.

Zim: Lo sé, creo que te sobrepasaste un poco, ¿No crees?

Tak: ¿Entonces has venido a darme un sermón?-Enfadada-

Zim: No yo no he venido a darte ningún sermón.

Tak: ¿Entonces a que has venido? Eh, Eh.

Zim: Yo no lo sé.

Tak: ¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes?

Zim: Yo…

Un estruendo interrumpe la discusión y el cielo se obscurece, cuando ambos voltean asía arriba, pueden ver una gigantesca nave sobrevolando el lugar.

Tak: Dime que es tuya.

Zim: No, pero tiene unos bonitos colores.

De la nave cae un androide, que al ver a ambos, los toma con sus manos, con tal facilidad, después de todo sus cuerpos son muy pequeños que puede tomar a uno encada mano, rápidamente el androide regresa a la nave la cual desaparece sin dejar rastro.

A lo lejos Dib y Alice observaron lo sucedido, pero sus reacciones eran distintas, Dib tomaba un jugo con mucha tranquilidad, mientras que Alice, señalaba asombrada por lo ocurrido él, lugar donde hace unos momentos se encontraban Zim y Tak.

Alice: ¿Viste eso?

Dib: Si-Tomando de su jugo-

Alice: Y ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Dib: Mira esto, ¡Oigan todos, ¿vieron la enorme nave extraterrestre que se llevo a Zim y Tak?-Gritándole a los niños que juagaban-

Entre los juegos: Estas loco.

Dib: Lo ves-Continuando con su jugo-

**/En algún lugar del espacio/**

El Coliseo surca la inmensidad del espacio, han capturado a su objetivo y algo extra.

**/Área de Celdas/**

Zim y Tak son arrojados bruscamente a una celda que se utiliza para encerrar a los gladiadores, la pequeña celda solo cuenta con una cama de acero, y las paredes manchadas de sangre y algunos rallones.

Tak se levantaba mientras Zim apenas podía reincorporarse.

Tak: ¿Y ahora que sucede?

Zim: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-Poniendo se dé pie-

Una vos llama la atención de los ambos.

Rasec: Están aquí porque yo lo quise.

Tak: ¿Quién está allí?

De las sombras sale el pequeño Irken de una antena, su mirada era de odio y de victoria.

Rasec: ¿Cómo estas Zim?

Zim: No muy bien.

Rasec: ¿Me recuerdas Zim?

Zim: No, para nada.

Rasec: ¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar a quien le arruinaste su sueño de convertirse en un soldado del Imperio Irken?-Enfadado-

Zim: ¡Oh!, espera mmm… No, nunca te avía visto.

Rasec: Eso no importa, pronto me encargare de ti.

Tak: Oye, ya que solo quieres a Zim, ¿Puedes dejarme ir?

Zim: Oye-Indignado-

Rasec se acerca a los barrotes de la celda, y observa a Tak, se da cuenta que la pequeña invasora podía serle de utilidad.

Rasec: Lo siento hermosura, tú y tu amiguito me harán ganar muchos dineros.

Tak: ¡El no es mi amigo!

Zim: No le vuelvas a decirle así.

Tak observa algo consternada a Zim, el cual aprecia algo molesto con la expresión de Rasec.

Rasec: ¿Oh qué?-Desafiante-

Zim solo gruñe de ira, sabe que no está en posición de gritarle.

Rasec: Eso pensé, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ambos.

Rasec saca de su bolsillo un pequeño control remoto, en el cual presiona un botón y dos cinturones de seguridad se enganchan a las caderas de Zim y Tak.

Tak: ¿Qué es esto?-Tratándose de quitar el cinturón-

Rasec: Solo un detallito, hermosura-intentado provocar a Zim-

Rasec presiona otro botón y los cinturones se unen con una cinta de energía.

Rasec: Esto se encargara de que no escapen.

Rasec se marcha con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejando a sus prisioneros solos.

Tak se voltea asía Zim, estaba enfadada y se le notaba en sus ojos.

Tak: Tenias que ser, solo tú puedes provocar a un Psicópata y arrastrarme en esto-Mientras se acerca provocando que Zim retroceda asta estar pegado a la pared-

Zim: Lo siento-Algo asustado-

Tak: ¿Qu e lo sientes?-Confundida-

Tak solo retrocede y se sienta a una orilla de la cama de la celda y mira al suelo, Zim se tranquiliza un poco y decide sentarse a su lado, tarta de no verse muy nervioso, sabe que Tak lo puede lastimar con mucha facilidad.

Cuando Zim toma asiento, a Tak solo se le puede ocurrir una pregunta.

Tak: ¿Por qué te enfado que ese tipo me llamara Hermosura?-Mientras volteaba para ver a Zim-

Zim: No lo sé.

Tak: ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Zim: No lo sé, solamente me moleste.

Tak: Oh, creo que es una mejor respuesta que un simple "No lo sé".

Zim: Emm… ¿Tak?

Tak: ¿Qué?

Zim: Lamento meterte en esto, y ni siquiera sé quién es ese tipo.

Tak: No te preocupes, ya saldremos de esta.

Zim: También lamento haberte dejado atrapada en Devastis, y que te confinaran al Planta Mugre.

Tak: Si, bueno, eso no tiene importancia ahora, debemos salir de aquí.

Zim: Y ¿Cómo lo aremos?

Tak: Estoy en eso.

**/Puente de mando/**

Rasec entra en el puente de mando, su plan va mejor de lo que esperaba y ahora solo necesita una cosa.

Rasec: Comuníquennos con La Inmensa.

Androide: Si señor.

**/Puente de mando de la Inmensa/**

Red y Purp se encontraban ablando mientras que al fondo Saria se encontraba jugueteando con el pequeño Hope.

Red: Te digo que las donas glaseadas son mejores que las clásicas.

Purp: Eso es una locura, nada se compara con la rosquilla clásica.

Red: Pero la glaseada tiene más azúcar.

Pur: Que necio eres.

Solado Irken: Mis Altos, tenemos una transmisión entrante del Coliseo.

Red: ¿El coliseo?

Purp: ¿No es ese programa de lucha a muerte de ese pequeñín de una antena?

Red: Si. ¿Qué querrá?

Purp: Ni idea, la ultima vez estuvo quejándose de que no lo dejamos participar en La Operación Ruina Inevitable.

Red: Si lo sé, pero me gusta su programa.

Purp: A mí también.

Red: Soldado, comuníquenos.

Soldado Irken: Si señor.

Purp: ¡Oye Saria!

Saria: ¿Qué?

Purp: ¡Ven! Tenemos una llamada importante.

Saria: Ya voy.

Saria se acerca rápidamente con sus compañeros después de entregarle su bebe a Liefde.

Saria: ¿Qué sucede?

Purp: El propietario de El Coliseo, no llama.

Sari: Me gusta ese show.

Purp: Lo sé, es genial.

La pantalla se enciende dejando ver al pequeño Irken de una sola antena.

Rasec: Mis Altísimos.

Red: ¿Qué sucede Rasec? ¿Qué quieres?

Rasec: Mis Altos, los llamo para invitarlos a un show especial.

Purp: ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Saria: ¿Acaso abra pasteles?

Purp: ¡Sí! ¿Abra pasteles?

Rasec: Emm… No, Mis Altos.

Saria Y Purp: Ahhhh-Decepcionados-

Red: Si nos e trata de pasteles, ¿Qué es lo quease especial tu show?

Rasec: Esperaba que lo preguntaran Mis Altos, Esto hace especial la función de hoy.

Rasec desaparece, y deja ver a Zim y Tak que se encuentran en las celdas.

Red: Ese es Zim-Sorprendido-

Purp: Y Tak.

Red: A si ella también.

La pantalla deja ver de nuevo a Rasec.

Rasec: Como ven los participantes de esta noche son muy especiales.

Red: Ya veo, estaremos allí.

Purp: Pero queremos pasteles.

Rasec: Emm… Por supuesto.

Purp y Saria: ¡Sí!

**/Puente de mando del Coliseo/**

La pantalla se apaga, el plan de Rasec va como nunca y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

**/Celdas/**

Zim se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama metálica, mientras Tak daba vueltas por la celda tratando de imaginar una forma de escapar, que no terminara en la muerte de Zim. SU concentración no dura mucho.

Rasec: Espero que den un buen espectáculo.

Tak: ¿Qué?

Rasec observa a sus prisioneros, su plan está a punto de comenzar. La presencia de Rasec ase que Zim se levante y se acerque a los barrotes.

Zim: Déjanos salir, tu, tonto.

Rasec: Valla, eso si me llego.

Zim: ¿Enserio?

Rasec: No.

Tak: Eres un idiota, ¿esperas ganar en un combate contra nosotros?

Rasec: Yo no, pero me parece que haya fuera hay algunos que esperan molerlos a golpes.

Tak: ¿Qué?-Preocupada-

**/Estadio Principal/**

Las gradas acomodadas circularmente alrededor del campo de batalla rebosas de gente, la noticia de que dos soldados Irken luchan hoy se esparció rápidamente, en el podio más alto, los Mas Altos disfrutan del espectáculo.

**/Podio de Los Altos/**

Los Mas Altos se encontraban sentados en lo que parecerían tres tronos, acompañados por sus guardias de elite y rodeados de comida chatarra.

Red: Espero que esto comience pronto-Con una bolsa de palomitas en la mano-

Purp: Ñam, Ñam, ¿Qué? O si-Comiendo Rosquillas-

Saria: Mira hay pastel de betún rosa, es mi favorito.

Saria se levanta para poder tomar algo de pastel, cuando el espectáculo empieza.

**/Arena de combate/**

Vos de presentador: Caballeros, Damas y criaturas con o sin estructura ósea, hoy El Coliseo se enorgullece en presentar a dos nuevos participantes.

Las luces se concentran en una puerta por la que son lanzados Zim y Tak.

Vos: Estos dos pequeños Invasores se enfrentaran a los más temibles de nuestros gladiadores en un combate a muerte, después de cada pelea abra un pequeño descanso para que puedan lamer sus heridas.

Zim: Esto no me gusta-Asustado-

Tak: A mi menos-Igual de asustada-

Las luces ahora se concentran en una escotilla en el suelo del otro lado de la arena, la cual se abre automáticamente dejando ver a su contrincante.

Vos: Con un peso de 1 Tonelada, este Tesmag está ansioso de aplastar los cráneos de algunos Irken, dejemos que se divierta ¿Quieren?

La multitud esta eufórica, vinieron a ver sangre y eso es lo que tendrán.

Tesmag: Los aplastare, ustedes babosas verdes.

Vos: Que empiece el combate.

**/Podio/**

Red: Esto será divertido.

Purp: Ya lo sé.

Saria: Me encanta el betún rosado-devorando una rebanada de pastel-

**/Arena de combate/**

Las cadenas que sujetaban al gigantesco Tesmag se sueltan liberando una ira de 1 tonelada contar Zim y Tak.

Tesmag: ¡Hoy van a morir!

El gigantesco cuerpo metálico del Tesmag se dirigía en una envestida asía ellos, en la desesperación ambos tratan de correr en direcciones opuestas pero caen, olvidaron los cinturones que los mantienen unidos.

Tak: Diablos-levantándose-

Zim: Eso dolió- Poniéndose de pie-

Tak: ¡Cuidado!

Tak se lanza sobre Zim para moverlo antes de que fuera arrollado por el enorme Tesmag, provocando que este choque contra un muro.

Tak cae sobre Zim, dejando sus rostros frente a frente, ambos se ruborizan y se apresuran a levantarse.

Tesmag: Venga aquí.

El Tesmag sale de los escombros, parece como si no hubiera sufrido ni un rasguño.

Tak: ¡Corre!

Zim: Claro.

Tak y Zim empiezan a huir de su enorme contrincante, necesitan un plan y rápido.

Tak: ¿Qué asemos?

Zim: No lo sé.

Tak: Debemos hacer algo.

Zim: Lo sé, Lo…

Tak es retenida abruptamente y cae al suelo.

Tak: ¿Zim?

Cuando se voltea puede ver como la enorme mano del Tesmag sostiene la cabeza de Zim.

Zim: ¡Suéltame!

Tesmag: Esto será divertido.

El enorme ser ase revotar la cabeza de Zim contra el duro asero del suelo, Zim empieza a sangrar, su verde sangre alarma un poco a Tak.

Tak: ¡Zim!-Alarmada-

Tesmag: Jajajaja.

El Tesmag hace girar a Zim provocando que Tak gire como si se tratara de un mazo medieval y al tomar suficiente velocidad los arroja contra una pared, por fortuna para Tak se estrella contra algo que amortigua el impacto y para desgracia de Zim ese algo es el.

Tak: Lo lamento.

Zim: No me siento bien.

Zim estaba sangrando y apenas estaba consciente, la fuerza de ese Tesmag era muy grande, debía haber una forma de hacerlo caer, buscando a su alrededor, puede ver una lámpara que ilumina el campo, utilizando las extremidades de su PAK logra romper el cristal y tomar dos cables de corriente, lo cuales esconde en su espalda.

Tak: ¡Oye tu!-Tratando de llamar la atención del Tesmag-

Tesmag: ¿Eh?

Tak: Si ¡Tu! Pedazo de chatarra, si quieres una pelea justa, aquí estoy.

Tesmag: Errr… ¡Te aplastare!

Como esperaba, el bruto metálico, vuelve a comendar su embestida, pero esta vez tendrá otro final.

Cuando la bestia está a punto de pasar sbre ella, las extremidades de su PAK la alzan esquivando el golpe y dejando qe conecte los cables de corriente al cerebro del bruto.

Tesmag: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Tak solo observa victoriosa su obra, cuando la corriente para el Tesmag cae al suelo como una bolsa de concreto, está muerto.

La multitud calla, pero pronto gritan de emoción, ha sido una batalla como nunca antes, y quieren más.

**/Podio/**

En el podio los altos disfrutaban del espectáculo, pero Rasec, estaba enfurecido, esperaba que el Tesmag pulverizara a Zim, y casi lo logra si no fuera por Tak, el próximo combate no será tan fácil.

**/Celdas/**

Tak lleva a Zim a la cama metálica, estaba muy mal pero sus heridas ya comenzaban a sanar, era lo bueno de ser un Irken, el PAK, aceleraba la regeneración de tejido y órganos aun nivel celular muy acelerado.

Zim: Ya me siento mejor-Mientras se reincorpora-

Tak: Que bien, ahora puedo hacer esto.

Tak le da un golpe en el hombro a Zim.

Zim: Auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Tak: Casi ases que te maten allá fuera.

Zim: Creía que eso es lo que querías, que yo muriera.

Tak: Yo no quiero eso.

Zim: Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

Tak: Quiero salir viva de esto, y para hacerlo debemos trabajar juntos.

Zim: Esta bien y que aremos.

Tak: Debemos de estar más concentrados, la próxima batalla será mas difícil.

Zim: Correcto.

Tak: Bien, Emm… ¿Entonces te sientes mejor?

Zim: Si, solo fueron algunos golpes, no es la primera vez que alguien golpea mi cabeza.

Tak: No lo dudo.

**/Sala de selección de contrincantes/**

En la pequeña y obscura sala unos androides se encargaban de seleccionar a los luchadores que se enfrentarían a Zim y Tak.

Rasec: Escuchen, quiero que traigan al Rematador.

Androide: Si señor.

Rasec: Veamos cómo le va esta vez.

**/Arena de combate/**

Zim y Tak ya están preparados para la siguiente batalla, les guste o no deben luchar para permanecer vivos.

**/Podio/**

Red y Purp esperan por la siguiente batalla, esperan ver que Zim quede destrozado en la arena.

Red: Oh mira ya empieza.

Purp: ¡Genial!

**/Arena de Combate/**

Las luces alumbran una enorme puerta de acero del otro extremo de la arena.

Vos: Y ahora querido público, tenemos una batalla muy especial, el siguiente contrincante de nuestros nuevos pequeños gladiadores es ¿El Ejecutor!

El público enloquece, están ansiosos de ver más desmembramientos. La enorme puertas e abre, mientras Zim y tak observan la obscuridad de ese lugar, de la puerta sale rápidamente una enorme criatura, parecida a un lagarto sin ojos, suelta un rugido que emociona al público.

**/Podio/**

Los Mas Altos ven con impresión a la imponente criatura, esperan que descuartice a Zim.

Red: Esto será grandioso.

Purp: Espero que sufra.

Saria: ¿De qué me perdí?-Regresando de buscar más pastel-

**/Arena de Combate/**

Zim y Tak observan a al enorme criatura, sus miradas se llenan de terror.

Zim: ¿Tak?

Tak: ¿Si?

Zim: Tengo miedo.

Tak: Yo también.

La criatura no tiene ojos pero si un gran sentido del oído, y detecta rápidamente la charla de sus presas, rápidamente corre, esta sedienta de sangre.

Tak: ¡Corre!

Tak empieza a correr seguida por Zim, la criatura se acerca más y mas, pronto estará sobre ellos, Zim intenta alejarse de las filosas fauces de la criatura, las cuales se cierran y abren detrás de él.

Zim: Tak, tengo un problema.

Tak: Ya lo sé.

Tak se mueve rápidamente a un costado, sabe que no debe preocuparse por decirle a Zim, los cinturones de seguridad provocan que este sea arrastrado por el movimiento de Tak.

Ambos caen en una pequeña fosa artificial, la criatura queda desconcertada, el sonido de los gritos se ha detenido.

Zim: Y ahora ¿Qué?-Susurrando-

Tak: Shhhh.

Tak asoma la vista para ver a la criatura, la cual solo busca el sonido de su presa. Su obvia confusión hace pensar a Tak, si no tiene ojos, ¿Cómo es que pudo saber donde estaban?

Zim: ¡Oye que haces!-De manera nada silenciosa-

Tak: Te odio.

El sonido de Zim, hace que la criatura gire, detecto a sus presas y tiene ganas de destrozarlos.

Tak y Zim salen rápidamente de la pequeña fosa y empiezan a correr, pero la criatura es muy veloz, no tarda en volver a estar unos pocos metros de su presa. Pero la imprudencia de Zim, sirvió para que Tak se diera cuenta de cómo la criatura se guía, debido a su falta de ojos la criatura utiliza su oído, como un enorme murciélago.

Del PAK de Tak sale una pequeña maquina parecida a una esfera con bocinas.

Zim: ¿Qué es eso?

Tak: Solo corre, ya lo veras

Tak lanza la pequeña esfera lejos, al dejar de moverse empieza a reproducir un sonido tan agudo que provoca en la criatura un dolor creatura se detiene y suelta un rugido de dolor, la onda de sonido lo está matando por dentro, Tak y Zim se detienen al ver que la criatura no los persigue.

Tak: ¡Ja! Ahora que mas tienes-Victoriosa-

La criatura no dejaba de retorcerse, hasta que un sonido de explosión se produjo, el agudo sonido provoco en la criatura un aneurisma, el enorme monstruo se desploma cubriendo todo de polvo.

La multitud se queda callada por el suspenso, esa bestia había caído sobre Zim y tak, cuando el polvo comienza a dispersarse, Zim apenas puede ver pero lo que ve entre el polvo no le gusta.

Zim: ¡Tak!

La criatura no aplasto a Tak, pero cayó sobre su pie, Zim se acerca a la pequeña Irken, quien trata de liberarse inútilmente.

Zim: Déjame ayudarte.

Tak: Yo puedo hacerlo sola. ¡Ay!-Se queja al darse cuenta de que está seriamente lastimada-

Zim no puede ver como Tak solos e lastima mas, se acerca y con las extremidades de su PAK se consigue algo de empuje para liberal el pie de Tak.

Zim: ¿Estás bien?

Tak: No, creo que me lastime.

Los dos son rápidamente escoltados a sus celdas.

**/Podio/**

En los podios Rasec observa como otro de sus luchadores cae, pero sabe que con Tak lastimada el pequeño Zim no tiene mucha oportunidad.

Rasec: Es hora de encargarme de esto yo mismo.

**/Celdas/**

En las celdas Zim se las arreglo para poner a Tak en la cama y que descansara, pero la herida era más grave de lo que esperaba. Tak aunque adolorida puede ver en el rostro de Zim que en realidad está preocupado y ella sabe que su recuperación acelerada no curara su herida a tiempo sin algo de ayuda.

Tak: Sabes lo que debes hacer.

Zim: Si lo sé.

Tak: Hazlo, he soportado peores.

Zim ve el rostro de Tak, sabe que miente y ella sabe que le dolerá mucho, pero si ambos quieren salir vivos de esta, deben hacer lo que sea necesario, Zim toma la pierna de Tak y reacomoda los huesos para que que la recuperación acelerada haga su trabajo.

Tak: Ahhhhhhhhh-Dolorosamente-

Tak suelta una pequeña lagrima, sabía que dolería, pero no sabía que le dolería tanto.

Zim: ¿Estás bien?-Preocupado-

Tak: Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ahora vamos debemos ganar una pelea-Levantándose de la cama-

**/Podio/**

Los más altos se encontraban ansiosos, las últimas peleas fueron emocionantes, pero esperaban que la siguiente fuera la última pelea de Zim.

**/Arena de Combate/**

La multitud se emociona al ver a los dos pequeños Irken, habían derrotado a dos contrincantes de los más fieros, pero el siguiente sería el más duro.

Tak: ¿Listo?

Zim: Listo.

Vos: Damas y Caballeros, hoy hemos presenciado los mejores combates que el Coliseo se ha dignado a presentar, pero `para la última pelea, el contrincante de nuestros amiguitos, será nada menos que nuestro patrocinador ¡Rasec!

Zim: ¿Qué?

Tak: ¿Qué?

**/Podios/**

Red: ¿Qué?

Purp: ¿Qué?

Saria: Me gusta el pastel-Mientras devora otra rebanada de pastel-

**/Arena de Combate/**

Las luces de la arena iluminan un área dl suelo, que después se abre para dejar emerger a Rasec utilizando un exoesqueleto gigantesco armado hasta los dientes.

Rasec: ¡Hasta aquí llegaste!

Zim: Rayos.

Rasec empieza a disparar su armamento asía el pequeño Irken.

Tak: No te quedes allí vámonos.

Zim reacciona, pero sabe que correr no será suficiente, Utilizando las Extremidades de su PAK, se eleva y toma a Tak en sus brazos.

Tak: ¿Qué haces?

Zim: Salvándonos.

Zim salta, unos momentos más y hubieran quedado evaporados. No caen muy lejos, pero Rasec no pierde de vista su objetivo.

Rasec: ¡Ven Aquí!

Rasec dispara una ráfaga de misiles contra Zim, el cual empieza a correr con las extremidades robóticas, algunos misiles estallan detrás de Zim pero uno se desvía y se dirige directamente al podio de los Altos.

**/Podio/**

Al ver el misil que se acerca los Altos se alarman.

Red: ¡Corran!

Todos salen del lugar, antes de que el misil estallara.

**/Arena de Combate/**

Rasec se frustra al ver que Zim sigue de una sola pieza, en realidad desea aniquilarlo.

Rasec:¿Por qué no te mueres?

Rasec no se detiene al momento de disparar contra Zim el cual solo intenta esquivarlas lo más rápido que pueda.

Tak: Tengo una idea.

Zim: Que bueno porque no creo que pueda seguir con esto.

Tak: Escucha, debes saltar sobre él.

Zim: Estas loca, me pulverizara.

Tak: Confía en mí, ¡Hazlo!

Zim: Bien.

Zim cambia de dirección y ahora se dirige directamente asía Rasec, el cual no deja de atacar, Zim apenas puede esquivar los proyectiles, y debe tener cuidado con Tak. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, las extremidades, lo impulsan asía arriba, pasando por encima de Rasec, el cual no deja de disparar mientras sigue a Zim.

Cuando Zim cae del otro lado de su rival, las extremidades de rompen y deja caer a Tak, que se desmaya debido al movimiento, Zim se levanta t gira para ver a su contrincante.

Rasec: Se acabo Zim, tú y tu amiga van a morir hoy.

Zim no responde a la amenaza, ya no hay esperanza, en el rostro de Rasec se dibuja una sonrisa, que desaparece al escuchar un crujido de metal.

Rasec: ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Cuando voltea asía riba de su cabeza se da cuenta de donde proviene el ruido, al disparar contra Zim cuando este salto sobre él, sus proyectiles dañaron la caja de anuncios que se encuentra justo encima suyo.

Rasec: Diablos.

La enorme pantalla cae sobre él, y el impacto lanza a Zim lejos. Cuando Zim intenta levantarse algo se lo impide, algo esta aplastando su garganta, al abrir sus ojos puede ver como Rasec sigue con vida, el exoesqueleto fue lo único que se destruyo.

Rasec: Di adiós Zim.

El aliento abandona a Zim, si cuello está siendo aplastado por el pie de Rasec, pero antes de que este pudiera asfixiar Zim, Dos guardias Irken detienen al Irken de una antena.

Rasec: Esperen ¿qué asen?

Mientras Zim se levanta y toma un respiro, Los guardias giran a Rasec para confrontar a Los Mas Altos, después de todo casi los hace estallar. El rostro de Red y Purp demuestran ira y odio, mientras que Saria sigue comiendo pastel.

Rasec: Mis Altos, Yo…

Red: ¡Cállate! Guardias lleven a este loco a la cárcel.

Rasec: No esperen, ya casi lo lograba, iba a matar a ese maldito remedo de invasor.

Los guardia se llevan arrastrando al pequeño Rasec fuera del lugar.

Red: Y tu Zim-Señalando a Zim- Lárgate de aquí y llévate a Tak contigo.

Zim: Si mis altísimos.

Red: Genial, abra una nave en el hangar de este lugar.

Los Altos no eran amigos de Zim, pero debían encargarse de Rasec y el pequeño invasor los entretuvo.

Zim ve a su alrededor y se percata de que el cinturón de seguridad se avía desactivado cuando el robot de Rasec estallo, rápidamente busca a Tak y la ve tirada en el suelo, no tarda en dirigirse hasta su posición.

Cuando llega, se agacha para poder ver si se encuentra bien, no avía sufrido ningún daño severo, solo estaba desmallada, la levanto con sus brazos y la llevo hasta el hangar, ya era hora de regresar a casa.

**/Tierra, Exterior de casa de Tak/**

En la Tierra solo abian pasado 4 horas desde que fueron secuestrados (Para saber mas sbre el bucle espacio tiempo ver: El cocinero que vino de todo el espacio exterior) Mimi se encontraba vigilando frente la casa, cuando una nave apareció sobre esta.

Mimi: ¿Qué?

Una escotilla debajo de la nave de transporte se abrió por donde descendió Zim con Tak en sus brazos y aun inconsciente.

Mimi: ¿Qué haces con mi Ama?

Zim se dio cuenta de que Mimi estaba lista para atacarlo si no le daba una buena razón para noa serlo.

Zim: Tak está mal, debemos llevarla adentro.

Mimi: Mmm… Bien, rápido por aquí.

Mimi le abre la puerta a Zim y lo deja pasar.

**/Sala de la casa de Tak/**

Zim busca un lugar en donde dejara Tak, para que descanse, ve un sofá morado y la recuesta en el, solo se detiene para ver su pacifico rostro antes de irse.

Mimi: ¿Qué el digo cuando despierte?

Zim: No le digas nada.

Zim sale de la casa y se dirige su propia base, dejara la nave de transporte aquí, no es buena idea llevársela.

**{Algunos minutos después}**

Tak despierta en el sofá, estaba en su casa de nuevo, Zim la avía dejado en su hogar, la pequeña Mimi rápidamente se acerca para ver como esta su ama.

Mimi: ¿Cómo esta Ama?

Tak: Estoy bien Mimi, Emm… ¿Zim te dijo algo antes de irse?

Mimi: No, pero dejo una nave, puede que nos sea útil.

Tak: Si ya, eso es genial-Algo desilusionada-

La pequeña gatita ve la expresión en la cara de su Ama, esa expresión de tristeza, no sabía porque pero parecía que su Ama se sentía algo triste, pero no podía hacer nada, no ahora, debía pensar en algo.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y lamento la demora, recuerden que estoy publicando otra historia, esta es de JTHM y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión y no olviden comentar._

**Tesmag:**

**Los Tesmags son una raza de cerebros flotantes, expertos en la energía eléctrica y magnética, cuando se encontraron con el imperio Irken estos pactaron una tregua, a cambio los Tesmags proporcionarían de su conocimiento a los Irken, La tregua se rompió cuando Los Mas Altos Miyuki y Spork fueron destruidos. Los Tesmags posen cuerpos mecánicos muy pesados y fuertes, y son capases de pulverizar casi cualquier cosa.**


	19. Problemas de ojos muy hinchados Part1

_Hola espero le haya gustado el anterior episodio, espero que disfruten de este._

_Nota: Para evitar confusiones explicare lo siguiente. Debido a la intervención de The Watchmaker (Para más información ver: Episodio 17 y leer el Fic Un Juego de JTHM) Las fotos que Alice saco de Zim y Gaz (Episodio 11) no existen, y fueron borradas de la realidad, junto a su recuerdo en la mente de Alice, Por otra parte el video de Alice transformándose que Zim tomo (Episodio: 12) aun existe en esa realidad y Zim recuerda que lo tomo pero no recuerda la razón por lo que hiso eso. Sé que es algo complicado pero así son los viajes en el tiempo._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 21-Problemas de ojos muy hinchados Part1-**

**/Casa de Zim, Patio/ [Miércoles, 5 Días más para San Valentín]**

El pequeño jardín de la casa verde estaba casi vacío, solo se encontraba el pequeño Gir disfrazado, que jugaba con un pequeño balón de color verde, parecía que los vecinos ignoraban que el pequeño perro caminara en dos patas y hablara.

El pequeño robot ignoraba todo a su alrededor, parecía mas concentrado en su pequeño balón verde, pero una vos lo saco de su mundo de juegos.

Mimi: ¿Qué haces?

El pequeño robot voltea con su balón verde en las manos para ver a la gatita que lo observa con curiosidad.

Gir: Hola ardilla-Alegremente-

Mimi: No soy una ardilla.

Gir: Si, si lo eres.

Mimi: No, no lo soy.

Gir: Siiiiiiii.

Mimi: Noooo.

Gir: ¡Que Si!

Mimi: ¡Que no!

Mimi se enfada por la insistencia de Gir, su enojo la ase transformarse y usa su garra para levantar al pequeño robot de la cabeza.

Mimi: ¡Te digo que no soy una ardilla!

Gir: Mmm… está bien.

El cambio de opinión de Gir confunde un poco a Mimi, quien solo lo baja con algo de suavidad t se transforma en un gato de nuevo.

Mimi Lo lamento-Algo apenada-

Gir: No importa, ¿Quieres jugar?

Mimi: Emm… Claro.

Gir: Genial.

Gir camina asía la puerta de la casa para abrirla y entrar pero se da cuenta de que Mimi no lo sigue.

Gir: Vamos Ardilla.

Mimi: Que no soy una… Olvídalo.

Mimi sigue al pequeño robot.

**/Sala de la casa de Zim/**

El pequeño robot entra seguido por Mimi.

Gir: ¡Computadora! Ya llegue y traje a una ardilla.

Cmp: ¡Gir! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas alimañas la casa?

Gir: Emm… No lo sé.

Cmp: Gir, eso no es una ardilla es un gato.

Gir: No, es una ardilla.

Cmp: Es un gato.

Mimi: Te lo dije.

Cmp: Espera, los gatos no hablan.

Mimi: Yo soy una unidad S.I.R. como Gir.

Cmp: Otra, esto se está volviendo ridículo.

A Mimi le llama la atención unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, no tardan en salir de la cocina, dos unidades S.I.R. más.

Cmp: Ustedes dos, ya dejen de jugar.

Melani y Chipz ignoran a Computadora y se centran en Mimi.

Melani: Hola Ardilla.

Chipz: Mira una ardilla, ¿Quieres nueces Ardilla?

La voces de esos dos estaba empezando a molestar a Mimi, no le llevaría mucho desmontarlos a ambos.

Gir: Ella es mi amiga.

Mimi: ¿Amiga?

Gir: Si.

Melani: Y ¿Cómo se llama?

Mimi: Yo me llamo Mimi.

Melani: Hola Mimi, yo soy Melani y el es Chipz.

Chipz: Hola.

Gir: Vamos Mimi. ¿Quieres Waffles?

Mimi: ¿Waffles?-Ansiosa-

Gir: SI Waffles.

Mimi: ¡Sí! yo quiero Waffles.

Gir: Ok, Vamos.

Gir sale corriendo a la cocina seguido por Mimi, quien solo deja una estela a su paso.

**/Eskuela, salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Los niños escuchaban cada palabra que Bitters decía, nunca era buena idea hacerla enfadar.

Srta. Bitters: Y es por eso que la humanidad es solo una mancha en el universo.

Todos prestaban atención a excepción de Tenn, quien solo vigilaba a Tak, con mucha cautela, la última vez que se enfrento a ella, la dejo muy mal herida, no cometería el mismo error, por su parte Tak ni siquiera notaba la acusante mirada de odio de Tenn.

**^Timbre del almuerzo^**

Srta. Bitter: Salgan de aquí mocosos.

Los niños salieron rápidamente, Zim se quedo en su asiento unos momentos más hasta que Tak paso delante suyo, Zim se levanto de su asiento y pretendía acercársele peor Tenn lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

Zim: Oye, Suéltame.

Tenn: ¿A dónde ibas?

Zim: A ningún lado-Resignándose, sabe que Tenn y Tak no se llevan de lo mejor-

Con estas palabras Tenn suelta el brazo de Zim, el cual solo sale del salón lentamente. Tenn suelta una mirada de sospecha, pero pronto es interrumpida.

Dib: ¿Cómo te va Tina?

Tenn: ¿Qué?, Oh, estoy bien.

El niño cabezón observo la escena, hasta donde él sabe Tina es solo una niña normal que está enamorada de un alienígena, y no otra invasora que ilusamente está enamorada de Zim desde que lo conoció. Tenn se da cuenta de que Dib no está acompañado por Alice.

Tenn: Oye ¿Y la chica Alice?

Dib: Oh, ella dijo que no vendría al parecer esta asiendo algo importante.

Tenn: Ya veo. Oye debo irme.

Tenn intenta marcharse y alejarse del cabezón chico, pero este la sigue, tiene muchas preguntas y puede que ella pueda contestarlas.

**/Casa de Alice/**

En algún lugar de los suburbios una casa a de color marrón y una enorme puerta de madera, pasa desapercibida ante a las miradas de los vecinos, pero dentro, la personan que habita esa casa no es ni por poco humana.

**/Sala de la casa de Alice/**

Alice caminaba por la sala decorada de color Cian y muebles magenta, tratando de pensar en algo, al parecer la formula de alteración genética estaba dejando de funcionar (Algo como un disfraz de alta tecnología, para más información en los Episodios 11 y 12) debía encontrar una forma de solucionar este problema.

Las plantas que ha estado recolectando para preparar la formula están perdiendo su efecto (Episodio 11) cada vez es más difícil conseguir el resultado deseado y cada vez aumenta la necesidad de usar mas y mas.

Pero en su mente solo hay alguien a quien puede acudir, y la idea no es de su agrado.

Alice: Diablos-Molesta-

**/Comedor de la Eskuela/**

En el comedor Tak se encontraba sentada sola, mientras miraba la masa gris que le sirvieron las cocineras de la cafetería, no quería saber que era, pero parecía respirar.

Zim: Hola.

La vos de Zim le hiso reaccionar.

Tak: Hola, ¿Qué quieres?

Zim: Solo quería saber si me podía sentar.

Tak se siente confundida, pero en ese momento ya no le molestaba la presencia del pequeño invasor.

Tak: Como quieras.

Zim sonríe un poco, trata de parecer amigable, no es exactamente su fuerte, así que solo se sienta delante de Tak para fingir comer su masa Gris.

No muy lejos Tenn buscaba con la mirada a Zim, pero lo que vio no era precisamente lo que deseaba, el ver a Zim con Tak le provoco una ira casi incontrolable, estaba a punto de atacar a Tak cuando una vos la llamo.

Dib: Oye Tina, por aquí.

Tenn: ¿Eh?

Tenn logra ver a Dib, quien le asía señas para invitarla a sentarse en su mesa, no era su opción preferida, pero no tenía otra, en realidad no deseaba estar será de Tak.

Tenn: Hola-de mala gana-

Dib: Hola.

Tenn solo se limito sentarse, no quería hablar con el niño cabezón.

En la mesa de Zim y Tak, Zim se limitaba a guardar silencio, mientras Tak solo observaba como la Masa Gris de la cafetería se movía lentamente fuera de su plato. Zim solo golpeaba su bandeja con un tenedor provocando un sonido metálico.

Zim: Oye ¿Estás bien, te sientes mejor?

La pregunta de Zim llamo la atención de Tak, no esperaba que Zim se preocupara.

Tak: Si, estoy bien, Gracias por dejarme en mi base. (Episodio 20)

Zim: No fue nada, creí que te gustaría despertar en un lugar conocido.

Tak pudo ver que la sonrisa de Zim no era falsa, en verdad lo hiso por amabilidad.

Tak: Si gracias.

Del otro lado Tenn observaba la escena y con cada minuto que pasaba su ira aumentaba y por supuesto que la presencia de Dib no ayudaba.

Dib: Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Tenn: ¿Qué?

Dib: Te gusta Zim ¿Cierto?

La acusación del chico atrae la atención de Tenn, quien le ve con algo de nervios.

Tenn: ¿Cómo?

Dib: No fue muy difícil deducirlo, no eres exactamente muy discreta.

Tenn: ¡¿A qué te refieres?

Dib: Nada, nada.

Dib intenta tranquilizar a la chica, vio de lo que es capaz, no intenta salir herido.

Dib: Escucha solo trataba de decir, que tal vez no es muy buena idea estar con Zim.

Tenn: Y ¿Por qué dices eso?

Dib: Talbes me creas loco pero, Zim es un Alienígena que viene a dominar nuestro planeta.

Tenn apenas puede resistir la necesidad de soltar una carcajada, el humano no sabe que ella también es una Irken y que está aquí para ayudar en la conquista de este planeta.

Dib: Pero no importa, mientras yo esté aquí detendré cada uno de sus planes.

Con esas palabras Tenn se da cuenta de la realidad, este niño es el que ha estado demorando la misión de Zim, es el que a estorbado los planes de Zim todo este tiempo, ella podría acabar con el chico pero no ahora, debe planear esto, si lo hace bien puede que se gane el respeto de Zim.

Tenn: ¿Me estás diciendo que Zim es un alienígena?

Dib: Si.

Tenn: Y tu eres el que a detenido todos sus planes ¿Correcto?

Dib: Lo sé, crees que estoy loco.

Tenn: Para nada.

En el rostro de Tenn se dibuja una sonrisa algo macabra, mientras que Dib sonríe al saber que hay más gente que no lo cree un loco, aunque le gustaría que Alice estuviera allí.

En otra mesa el silencio incomodo vuelva envolver a Tak y Zim, no hay mucho de qué hablar, no hace poco tiempo fueron capturados por un Psicópata que les obligo a luchar por sus vidas (Episodio 20) pero Tak recuerda la visión de Zim siendo molido por el enorme Tesmag, eso la horrorizo y asusto, eso la confunde.

**/Casa de Zim, Laboratorio/**

En casa de Zim , el pequeño Gir se encontraba gozando de la compañía de su nueva amiga que tenía el rostro lleno de mantequilla y miel y sus ojos de un color azul cielo.

Gir: Y esto es un… emm… No sé que es pero se ve bonito.

Mimi: Oh

Gir: Uh y esto es un, un, Computadora ¿Qué es?

Cmp: Eso es una silla Gir.

Gir: Si pero es bonita.

Mimi: Si, es muy bonita.

Gir: Oh, ¿Quieres ver una película muy genial? La hice yo mismo.

Mimi: Esta bien.

Gir comenzó a correr a los monitores principales, seguido por la estela negra que dejaba Mimi por la velocidad a la que se mueve. Cuando llegan a la pantalla principal Gir se detiene y detrás suyo Mimi se queda quieta.

Gir: ¿Computadora?

Cmp: ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Gir: Pon la película que hice.

Cmp: Gir, el amo dijo que ese video es muy importante.

El pequeño robot se tumba en el suelo y comienza a llorar.

Cmp: Esta bien, pero deja de llorar.

Gir: Esta bien-Levantándose-

La pantalla comienza a mostrar el video de la transformación de Alice.

Gir: Soy todo una artista.

Mimi: Mira que colores.

Mimi no presto mucha atención a lo que el video significaba, se avía centrado más en los colores de Alice en su forma normal. Cuando el video termina Gir solo se queda viendo la pantalla.

Gir: Me gustan las películas.

Mimi: A mí también.

Gir: ¿Quieres una copia?

Mimi: ¿En serio?

Gir: Por supuesto, espera.

El pequeño robot comienza presionar botones al azar, provocando que un mensaje aparezca en el monitor, Sistema de envió Activado, el final una ráfaga de energía es disparada desde la antena parabólica de la casa a una dirección desconocida.

Gir: Toma-Entregándole un CD a Mimi-

**/Eskuela, Salón de la señorita Bitters/**

El descanso había terminado hace algunos momentos, Bitters daba su clase como todos los días.

Srta. Bitters: Antes de irnos niños, repasaremos ¿Por qué? Es que son un fracaso y sus vidas estarán llenas de dolor.

Aunque los niños prestaban atención a las pesimistas palabras de su maestra en la mente de Tak, solo avía una idea, Cuando estaban atrapados en El Coliseo (Episodio 20) Zim se avia disculpado por haberla arrastrado a eso y por haber provocado que fuera enviada al Plantea Mugre, eso la hiso sentirse rara, esas palabras hicieron sentir a Tak que su ira asía el pequeño alienígena desapareciera por unos instantes, para ser remplazado por Confusión y frustración.

Tak estaba tan distraída que no pudo notar como Tenn la observaba con ira, le molestaba que Zim quisiera estar con ella, Tenn siempre intento agradar a Zim, pero Tak se estaba llevando la atención que ella deseaba. Pero tenía un plan, si lograba deshacerse del humano Dib, tal vez Zim le pondría más atención.

Debía pensar en una forma de que el humano confiara en ella, por ahora el no sabe que ella es un Irken, eso le da algo de ventaja.

**^Timbre de salida^**

Srta. Bitters: Fuera de aquí.

No hace falta que se los repita, los niños no tardan en abandonar el salón, Zim y Tak son de los primeros en irse, pero esta vez Tenn se queda, es hora de poner su plan en marcha. Cuando Dib se marchaba Tenn lo detiene poniéndose frente a él.

Tenn: Dib, ¿Cierto?

Dib: Emm... ¿Sí?

Tenn: Escucha, he decidido ayudarte en eso de detener a Zim.

Dib: ¿Enserio?-Emocionado-

Tenn: Si, es enserio.

Dib: Genial, esto sera genial, juntos tu yo y Alice podremos detener a Zim.

Tenn: Si, si, si lo que digas. Me tengo que ir adiós.

Dib: Si, claro, adiós.

Tenn sale del salón, su plan ya está en marcha.

**/Casa de Zim/**

Mientras Zim caminaba por el jardín para llegar a la puerta solo podía pensar, en si fue suficientemente agradable, tal vez debía esforzarse más, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando salen por la puerta Mimi siendo perseguida por Gir.

Zim: Pero ¿qué?

Gir: Te voy atrapar.

Mimi: No, no lo harás, jejeje

Zim se queda viendo como Gir e aleja corriendo detrás de Mimi, no se preocupa mucho, mientras lleve su disfraz los humanos no le prestaran atención. No se detiene y sigue su camino cuando se disponía a serrar la puerta una vos lo llamo a sus espaldas.

Alice: ¡Zim!

La vos era reconocible, era Alice, el pequeño Irken se gira para ver a una Alice algo cansada, su reloj no dejaba de sonar con un horrible Dib.

Zim: ¿Que quieres?

Alice: Ayuda.

Zim: Yo, ayudarte, no me interesa lo que te suceda pequeña luciérnaga, ahora vete-Volteando para entrar a su casa-

Alice detestaba la frialdad de Zim, pero solo avía una forma de conseguir la ayuda que necesitaba, avía visto como el pequeño invasor observaba a Tak, sabía lo que sentía aun si el Invasor no lo sabía por sí mismo, solo tiene una opción y aunque no le guste debe hacerlo, del bolsillo e su chaqueta saca una cámara.

Alice: ¡Zim!

Zim: ¿Qué?

Cuando Zim se gira, lo único que ve es como Alice se acerca rápidamente, no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Alice lo besa en los labios y saca una fotografía. Cuando Alice separa sus labios de los de Zim, ambos comienzan a escupir al suelo, no fue una experiencia agradable para ninguno de los dos.

Zim: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Molesto-

Alice: Si no me ayudas, le mostrare esto a Tak.

Los ojos del pequeño invasor se llenaron de terror no solo le asustaba lo que pensaría Tak, sino que de una u otra forma Tak lo lastimaría y mucho.

Zim: Esta bien ¿Qué quieres?

Alice: Tú me ayudas y yo no le muestro esto a Tak.

Zim: ¿Por qué siento que esto es muy familiar?

Alice: ¿De qué hablas?

Zim: Nada, ¿Qué necesitas?

Alice: Mi formula de cambio de forma, por alguna razón ya no tiene efecto. Use lo último hoy.

Zim: Interesante.

Alice: ¿Sabes cómo arreglarlo?

Zim: Por supuesto que lo sé, ¡Soy un Genio!

Alice: Claro como digas, solo ayúdame.

Zim: Pasa.

Alice entra a la casa de Zim, no confía mucho en el invasor, pero sabe que no hará nada mientras tenga esas fotos.

**/Laboratorio de Zim/**

Alice veía como Zim, mesclaba algunos líquidos de dudosa procedencia, parecía que en verdad sabía lo que asía.

Zim: ¡Listo!-Orgullosamente-

Alice: ¿En serio?-Ansiosa-

Zim: ¿Qué? Oh, cierto tu cosa, geneti… algo, lo avía olvidado.

Alice: Errr… ¡Zim!

Zim: Tranquila, ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si?

Zim: Soluciona el problema de la formula.

Cmp: Por supuesto.

Alice: Oye y en ese caso ¿Qué es eso?-Señalando un tubo de ensayo con un liquido azul-

Zim: ¡Esto!, bueno esto es una cosa, que huele muy bien.

Zim le acerca el tubo de ensayo a Alice, la cual reconoce el aroma.

Alice: ¿Moras?

Zim: Si, moras.

Alice: ¿Ok?

Cmp: Amo ya esta lista la formula.

Zim: Genial.

Un brazo mecánico se acerca y le entrega un pequeña capsula con un liquido verde brillante a Zim.

Zim: Toma, esto solucionara el problema de rechazo a nivel genético-Entregando la capsula a Alice-

Alice: ¡Gracias!-Arrebatándole la formula a Zim-

Zim: Ejem, recuerda nuestro trato.

Alice: Si claro, como digas- Alice sale rápidamente del laboratorio.

Zim: Grosera.

**/En algún lugar de la ciudad, en un edificio de oficinas/**

Dentro de este aparentemente normal edificio, hay una oficina y ella una de las organizaciones más secretas del mundo se reúne, los ojos hinchados han recibido algo que puede que responda la más grande pregunta de todos los tiempos.

**/Oficina/**

La sala era obscura solo se podía ver las siluetas de un grupo de gente sentados en una mesa larga y en la cabecera una de las sombrías figura es la que habla.

Lider: Como sabrán compañeros, hoy hemos recibido un video de una fuente desconocida.

Agente Trasero Pálido: ¿De qué se trata el video?

Líder: Buena pregunta Trasero Pálido, El video muestra lo que hemos estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

Una enorme pantalla aparece detrás de la sombría silueta del Líder, el video empieza a reproducirse, en la enorme pantalla se puede ver el mimo video que Gir tomo cuando Alice se transformo, al término de este la pantalla se apaga mostrando solo el logotipo de los ojos hinchados.

Agente Tuna Ghost: Líder ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

Líder: Si y ahora que tenemos pruebas, debemos actuar, llamen a nuestro agente mas experimentado en este campo.

Agente Trasero Pálido: ¿Esta seguro? El agente palomilla no es exactamente muy bueno en esto.

Líder: No es relevante, hemos esperado esto durante mucho tiempo y no dejare escapar a esta alienígena.

Agente Trasero Pálido: Si Líder-Resignándose-

Agente Tuna Ghost: Si me permite ¿Qué asemos con el segundo alienígena?

Líder: El alienígena verde, por ahora no es de importancia, sabemos donde encontrar a este, no dejemos que se nos escurra de las manos.

**/Casa de Dib, Habitación de Dib/**

Dib apenas llegaba de la escuela cuando su computadora se enciende, era un mensaje de los ojos hinchados. Dib no tarad en acercarse y empezar la transmisión.

Agente Trasero Pálido: Agente Palomilla, se le solicita en los cuarteles principales.

Dib: ¿Por qué?

Agente Trasero Pálido: Se le solicita debido a sus conocimientos de Alienígenas.

Dib: ¿En serio?

Agente Trasero Pálido: Hemos encontrado uno, no se retrase.

Dib: Enseguida estaré allí.

La pantalla se apaga y Dib no tarda en salir corriendo esta puede ser su gran oportunidad.

**Fin.**

_Espero le haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

**Rasec:**

**Antiguo miembro del ejercito Irken, Rasec fue dado de baja sin honores debido a un incidente en el que perdió su antena derecha, después de eso se dedico al diseño de armamento y naves para luego dedicarse al armamento a nivel privado, amaso una fortuna y construyo su propia nave, para usarla como sede de un programa de batallas a muerte, intento destruir a Zim y Tak asiéndolos luchar con distintos enemigos, actualmente cumple condena en el Planeta Mugre debido a que casi mata a los Más Altos. (Más Información Episodio 20)**


	20. Problemas de ojos muy Hinchados Part2

_Como siempre espero le haya gustado el episodio anterior, y aquí les dejo su continuación._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 22-Problemas de ojos muy Hinchados Part2-**

**/Casa de Alice, Sala/**

Alice entro rápidamente por la puerta principal, había conseguido lo que quería, una forma de mantener su forma humana más tiempo, en su apresuro arroja la cámara que llevaba consigo al suelo.

Alice: Genial, Valió la pena.

Alice se disponía a tomar la formula cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

Alice: ¡Ya voy!

Alice deja el frasco en la mesa de la mesa de la sala y se dispone a abrir la puerta, no alcanza a llegar cuando esta es despedazada por una explosión, cuando el humo se dispersa, varios hombres en trajes de asalto le apuntan con armas. Alice retrocede al ver al grupo armado.

Alice: ¿Qué quieren?-Asustada-

Soldado: Disparen.

Alice no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hombre termina de dar la orden, en unos segundos cae desmallada.

Los hombres armados no tardan en recoger a su objetivo, su misión esta echa, salen del lugar con rapidez y eficiencia, lo único que queda en la sala, son la cámara y la formula.

**/Sede de los Ojos Hinchados/**

En una pequeña Oficina el pequeño Dib se encuentra sentado frente a un enorme escritorio y del otro lado de este un hombre de silueta obscura se encuentra observando, hace mucho que Dib espera para que lo necesiten y esta es su oportunidad.

Dib: Mie dijeron que viniera con usted-Nervioso-

Lider: Si Dib, yo te mandado a llamar, veras, hemos encontrado un alienígena y a pesar de tus constantes tropiezos, has demostrado ser un experto en este campo.

Dib: Es un honor que diga eso, como sabe he estado esperando una oportunidad como esta.

Lider: Lo sé Dib, lo sé, y hoy podrás demostrar tu valía para esta organización, mientras ablanos nuestro equipo de campo se encarga de capturar a la criatura.

Dib: Eso es estupendo.

Lider: Me gusta que estés emocionado Dib y si todo sale como lo planeamos este será el mayor hallazgo en el campo el estudio Paranormal.

El teléfono del escritorio suena y el Líder contesta con toda tranquilidad, esperaba esta llamada.

Líder: Fantástico, bien prepárenla, Palomilla y yo estaremos allí en unos momentos.

El Líder cuelga el teléfono y se levanta de su silla, el momento ha llegado.

Líder: Vamos palomilla, nuestra nueva invitada ya llego.

Dib: Fantástico-Mientras se levanta de su silla-

El Líder se acerca a un librero y retira uno de los libros, provocando que el librero se abra como una puerta dejando ver un elevador.

Líder: ¿Vienes?

Dib: Por supuesto.

Dib entra con el Líder para dirigirse a lo que espera sea el momento de demostrar su potencial, el elevador comienza a descender rápidamente, no tarda mucho en detenerse.

**/Sala de Observación y análisis/**

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abren Dib puede ver una enorme sala llena de gente y maquinas todas estaban listas, una vos es lo que saca al pequeño niño de su asombro.

Alice: ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Dib: ¿Alice?

La vos inconfundible de Alice recorre el enorme lugar, Dib sale corriendo intentado encontrar la fuente y cuando por fin la haya solo puede ver como al niña de pelos rubios se encuentra encerada en una especie de capsula plástica enorme tratando de salir.

Alice: ¡Déjenme salir! Cometen un error-Mientras golpea los muros plásticos de su celda-

Dib: ¿Alice?

La vos de Dib provoca que la sangre de Alice se enfrié, literalmente, al voltear puede ver como el niño cabezón la mira con algo de confusión.

Alice: ¡Dib! Tienes que sacarme de aquí.

Dib: Alice ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Alice: Emm… Yo, bueno.

Líder: Impresionante ¿No lo crees?

Cuando Dib se da la vuelta puede ver al Líder observando a Alice como si se tratara de un animal desconocido.

Líder: Es casi imposible creer que esta niñita sea un ser de otra galaxia.

Alice: ¡Esta Loco!

Líder: No, no lo estoy y tu serás la prueba de eso.

Dib: ¿Está seguro de esto?

Alice: ¿Está loco Dib! No le escuches.

Líder: ¡No estoy loco! Y tengo pruebas.

El líder saca un control remoto del bolsillo de su gabardina de color negro, las luces dejaban ver el verdadero rostro del Líder, parecía tener uno 30 años barba de candado y cabello negro y parecía tener una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Con el control remoto enciende un monitor cercano, en el que se reproduce el video, revelando el secreto de Alice.

Alice solo se encoje de hombros, sabe que no hay escape u escusa esta vez.

Dib: ¿Alice?-Volteando a ver a Alice con algo de decepción-

Alice no contesta, no sabe que decir, le avía mentido a Dib, temía que él no la aceptara si sabía lo que era en realidad. Solo levanta su mirada para ver la decepción en los ojos de Dib. Eso solo sirvió para quebrar lo que quedaba de su corazón.

Dib puede ver en los ojos de Alice, su arrepentimiento, no sabe por qué lo hiso pero, sabe que ella no es una amenaza y también sabe lo que le harán.

Líder: Pronto los secretos del universo se nos revelaran-Con algo de orgullo-

El Líder se retira, debe encargarse de los preparativos, Dib solo espera que se aleje lo suficiente y se acerca a la capsula.

Dib: Alice.

Alice: Perdón-Arrepentida-

Una lágrima se desliza por el rostro de la pequeña niña.

Dib: Escucha, luego discutiremos esto, pero ahora debemos sacarte de aquí.

Alice: ¿Qué?-Limpiándose el rostro-

Dib: Escucha, no sé por qué no me contaste, pero si no te saco de aquí ellos te abrirán para ver cómo eres por dentro.

Alice: Eso no suena para nada bien.

Dib: Escucha, iré por ayuda, tú quédate tranquila, te sacare de este lugar.

Alice: Bien.

Dib sale corriendo sabe que hay una sola persona que puede ayudarlo en este momento.

Entre las sombras una figura sombría observa lo ocurrido.

**/Casa de Zim, patio/**

Dib intentaba convencer a Zim de ayudarlo por medio de todo argumento posible.

Dib: Entonces ¿me ayudaras?

Zim: ¡No!

Dib: ¿Pero por qué?

Zim: Simple, No me importa lo que el suceda a esa Lux, por mi puede morir en donde le plazca.

Dib: Por favor, Ellos tienen un video en donde también sales tu, si no me ayudas los guiare asía ti.

Zim: No te atreverías-Retándolo-

Dib: Tú sabes que lo haré si no me ayudas a rescatarla.

El Irken sabe que el humano habla enserio, y no le conviene que un grupo de locos se ponga a molestarle.

Zim: Esta bien, te ayudare-Molesto-

Dib: Fantástico.

Zim: Y ¿Cuál es el plan?

Dib: ¿Plan?

Zim: No me digas que no tienes un plan.

Dib se queda callado, pero pronto se le ocurre una idea.

Dib: Claro que tengo un plan.

Zim: Bien, por un momento creí que íbamos a una misión suicida.

Dib: Tu tranquilo.

Dib sonríe un poco, la expresión en su rostro inquieta un poco a Zim.

**/Casa de Tak, Sala/**

Tak tardo en llega a casa debido a que se detuvo a observar la ciudad, así pudo pensar un poco más, cuando entro por la puerta lo que vio no era exactamente algo que esperaba, Mimi cuberita de masa para Waffles y un pequeño perro verde corriendo por la sala, Normalmente Mimi hubiera sacado Gir de su casa pero por alguna razón no lo hiso, ni siquiera recuerda nada que no sea la simple idea de "Me Gustan Los Waffles"

Tak: ¡Mimi!

El sonido de la vos enfadada de Tak despierta a Mimi de su transe, sus ojos vuelven a su color rojo normal.

Mimi: ¿Qué sucede?

Tak: Saca a ese pequeño fastidio de aquí-Señalando a Gir que sigue corriendo en círculos-

Mimi toma su forma robótica y toma a Gir por la cabeza, para luego lanzarlo por una ventana. Cuando finaliza su tarea vuelve a tomar forma de gato.

Tak: ¿Qué fue eso?

Mimi: ¿Qué fue qué?

Tak: ¿Por qué estaba el robot de Zim aquí?

Mimi: No lo sé.

Tak: Devo revisar tu chip de personalidad, creo que algo anda mal con él.

Tak sale de la sala, luego se ocupara de revisar a Mimi, En cuanto Tak se va Mimi se apresura en salir por la ventana rota.

/Patio de la casa de Tak/

El pequeño Gir había caído en charco de lodo, lo que evito que sufriera daño alguno, al ver a Gir jugando con el lodo como un niño pequeño Mimi se sintió aliviada, en realidad no quería dañar al pequeño robot.

Gir: Me gusta el lodo-Mientras chapotea en el lodo-

Mimi se cerca al pequeño robot.

Mimi: ¿Estás bien?

Gir: Mira ardilla, Lodo.

Mimi: Creo que si estás bien, Lamento eso.

Gir: Me gusta el lodo.

Mimi: SI ya lo sé.

Gir se levanta del charco, su pequeño disfraz de perro estaba manchado completamente.

Gir: Ya me voy.

El pequeño robot sale corriendo sin mirar atrás, Mimi solo observa cómo se aleja y luego entra a su casa, debe limpiar todo lo que ensucio.

**/En un callejos detrás de la sede de los ojos Hinchados/**

Dib se trataba de pensar en una forma de entrar en el edificio junto a Zim.

Zim: Y ¿Ahora qué asemos humano?

Dib: Déjame pensar.

Zim: Creí que tenias un plan.

Dib: Tengo un plan, pero es para distraes a los ojos mientras saco a Alice.

Zim: Genial.

Zim: No te quejes.

Una puerta de servicio se abre y de ella sale un hombre algo mayor.

Dib: ¿Agente Trasero Pálido?

Zim: ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?-Algo burlón-

Agente TP: Palomilla sé lo que intentas hacer.

Dib: Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no me has entregado?

Agente TP: Porque quiero ayudarte.

Dib: ¿Por qué aria algo así?

Agente TP: El Líder a perdido la cabeza, hace mucho que está obsesionado con la idea de la fama y gloria que tu amiga le traerá, dejo que su obsesión lo consumiera, olvido que Los Ojos Hinchados existen para desvelar la verdad y el conocimiento, no para conseguir poder y fama.

Dib sabía que las palabras de Trasero Pálido eran ciertas, cada vez que intentaba exponer a Zim lo hiso por el deseo de demostrar que siempre tuvo la razón, pero ahora tenía otra misión.

Dib: ¿Y cómo lo detenemos?

Agente TP: Síganme.

Dib y Zim entran por la puerta de servicio, no hay mucho tiempo.

**/Sala de Observación y Análisis/**

Alice había regresado a su forma alienígena, pero no le serbia de mucho, su celda plástica era muy resistente y era aislante, no podía usar las corrientes eléctricas para salir.

Del otro lado del plástico El Líder la observaba, su mirada emanaba ansias, quería saber los secretos que el cuerpo de la pequeña alienígena le desvelaría.

Líder: ¿Todo está listo?

Científico: Casi Señor, solo unos momentos más.

La pequeña Alice solo podía tratar de convencer a su captor de tenerle piedad.

Alice: Por favor, yo no le he hecho nada malo-Suplicante-

Líder: No se trata de lo que no has hecho amiguita, sino de lo que puedes darnos, imagina la fama y reconocimiento que obtendré.

Alice: S e lo suplico.

Líder: Ríndete pequeña, tus suplicas no sirven de nada.

No muy lejos de allí detrás de una pared Dib y sus acompañantes observan lo que ocurre.

Agente TP: Y ¿Cuál es el plan?

Zim: SI, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Dib volte a ver a Zim y sonríe.

Zim: ¿Por qué sonríes?

Dib: Por nada, Trasero pálido, sosténgalo.

Zim: ¿Qué?

Los dos humanos no tardan en someter al pobre Irken, al cual despojan de su disfraz.

Zim: ¿Qué haces?

Dib: Estoy llevando acabo mi plan.

Entre los científicos no se escucha nada que no sea charla técnica, por lómenos hasta que una vos se escucha a lo lejos.

Dib: Miren un Alíen.

El pobre Zim es lanzado en medio de todos los científicos, los cuales se quedan viendo al Irken hasta que reaccionan.

Científico: ¡Atrápenlo!

Zim: ¡Te odio Dib!, ¡Te Odiooooooo!-Mientras sale corriendo con un ejército de científicos persiguiéndole-

Dib: Funciono-Victorioso-

Agente TP: Este es el momento en que me voy, suerte Palomilla.

Dib: Gracias.

Trasero Pálido solo le giña un ojo a Dib y se escabulle entre las sombras, rápidamente Dib se dirige así Alice, espera que Zim le dé el suficiente tiempo.

Alice ese encontraba sentada en el aire, debido a que en su forma real tiene la capacidad de flotar, quiera o no. Las lágrimas fluorescentes se deslizaban por su rostro, en verdad temía por su vida.

Dib: ¡Alice!

Alice: ¿Dib?

Al ver a Dib sintió un alivio, pronto estaría a salvo.

Dib: Te dije que regresaría.

Dib busca en su bolsillo y saca una capsula que le entrego Zim, según el Irken, su contenido es un asido altamente corrosivo que el mismo creo (Episodio 3)

Dib: Retrocede un poco.

Alice obedece, mientras Dib levanta su brazo para lanzar la capsula, pero cuando intenta lograr su cometido algo sostiene su mano. El rostro de Alice se llena de terror al ver quien lo está deteniendo.

Líder: ¿Qué pretendes palomilla?

Dib solo traga algo de saliva mientras el Líder lo alza hasta estar cara a cara.

Líder: Creí que eras diferente palomilla, que tu entre todos apreciarías lo que hago.

Dib toma valor, no dejara que lastime a Alice.

Dib: ¡Esta loco! Esto no es lo que asemos.

Líder: Crees que la gente lo comprendería, la humanidad es estúpida, yo llevara la raza humana a una nueva era, aun si tengo que deshacerme de los eslabones mas débiles.

Con un solo movimiento de brazo, El líder lanza a Dib contar una pared cercana, Alice ve la escena con horror, en los ojos de El Líder solo hay furia y deseo de poder, Dib apenas puede moverse, el golpe lo lastimo, la sangre brota por su nariz, esto no hace dudar ni por un momento a Líder, solo camina asía Dib, en su mente el es un eslabón débil y debe eliminarlo.

No muy lejos de allí los científicos habían perdido el rastro de Zim.

Científico 1: ¿A dónde se fue?

Científico 2: No lo sé, creo que se fue por aquí.

Los científicos continúan su búsqueda, si hubieran mirado asía el techo verían al pobre Zim colgando de él con ayuda de las extremidades de su PAK.

Zim: Estúpido Dib-Con rencor-

Del PAK de Zim sale un comunicador.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

Skoodge se encontraba limpiando la sal como todos los días, esperaba que Zim le agradeciera su esfuerzo, el lugar estaba impecable, por lómenos asta que entra el pequeño Gir cubierto de lodo.

Skoodge: ¡Gir!

Gir: Hola.

La pantalla de la sal se enciende y muestra a Zim, muy desesperado.

Zim: ¡Skoodge!

Skoodge: ¿Si Zim?

Zim: ¿Donde está Tenn? Necesito que venga por mí en el Voot.

Skoodge: No está, salió, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero yo puedo ir.

Zim: ¿Tu?

Skoodge: Te demostrare que puedo hacer esto Zim, solo dame la oportunidad.

Zim: Bien, no tengo otra opción, pero escucha debes traerme algo muy especial.

Skoodge: Lo que sea-Emocionado-

**/Sala de Observación y Análisis/**

Alice solo veía los brutales golpes que Dib resabia por parte de Líder.

Líder: ¿Fue suficiente?

Dib estaba muy mal, tenía sangre en la boca y la nariz, los moretones eran muy obvios y apenas podía hablar pero hiso un esfuerzo.

Dib: ¡Estás Loco!

Líder: No aprendes nunca ¿Cierto?

Las palabras de Dib solo sirvieron para aumentar la ira de Líder, quien solo daba un golpe tras otro.

Alice: ¡Déjalo!

El Líder detiene los golpes y gira para ver a la alienígena, el rostro de Líder estaba salpicado con le sangre del pobre Dib, lo cual solo asía resaltar la sonrisa maniaca que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Líder: Conmovedor, parece que tu novia trata de defenderte palomilla.

Alice: ¿Por qué haces esto? El es de tu propia especie.

Líder: ¡Por eso lo hago! Mi propia raza me rechazo, me marcaron como un loco y se niegan a ver la verdad, aun cuando se las pones en la cara, pero contigo pronto seré reconocido como el genio que soy y si algunos deben caer, pues que así sea.

Un agudo zumbido llena la sala.

Líder: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Zim: Eso es el sonido de un láser para demoliciones cuando se carga.

Líder: ¿Eh?

La vos de Zim provoca que Líder se dé la vuelta, solo para ver como Zim se lleva Dib, antes de que la pared detrás de la capsula de Alice estalle.

Cuando el polvo se desvanece Líder solo ve como Alice escapa, la explosión destrozo la celda especial, y por el agujero de la pared el Voot conducido por Skoodge espera por sus pasajeros.

Skoodge: ¡Vámonos!

Alice sale por el agujero y entra en el Voot, seguido por ZIm que carga el inconsciente cuerpo de Dib con los brazos.

Zim: Skoodge, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Skoodge: Por supuesto.

Skoodge le entrega a Zim una pequeña caja negra, la cual Zim lanza a través del agujero de la pared y cae a los pies de Líder.

Líder: ¿Pero qué?

Los científicos se acercan para ver el extraño objeto, que se abre y deja ver una luz blanca segadora, cuando se cierra de nuevo, el pequeño objeto se auto destruye y deja a todos los presentes sin memoria de los últimas 48 horas.

Líder: ¿Qué paso?

Trasero Pálido y un grupo de agentes en traje entran a la sala y vienen muy bien armados.

Agente TP: Hombres, arresten a Líder.

Soldado: Si señor.

Líder: ¿Qué? Esperen.

Los hombres trajeados se llevan a rastras a Líder, mientras trasero pálido accede a unas de las computadoras, borrara todo lo que tiene que ver con Alice y Dib, nadie recordara esto gracias a Zim y trasero Pálido se encargara de que no haya evidencias.

**/Cabina del Voot/**

Dentro de la cabina Zim se encuentra conduciendo la nave dirigiéndola asía la casa de Alice, Alce por su parte observa al pobre Dib que se encuentra muy lastimado.

Skoodge: ¿Se pondrá bien?

Zim: Lo estará, Apúrate con tu cosa curativa, hasta donde se no revive muertos-Con Frialdad-

Alice: En eso estoy, no es tan sencillo.

Alice coloca sus manos en las sienes de Dib y una extraña aura rodea al pobre niño, no tardan en desaparecer todas las heridas de Dib, no tarda mucho en recuperar la conciencia.

Dib: ¿Qué sucedió?-Mientras se levanta y soba su cabeza-

Alice: ¡Estas bien!-Emocionada-

Alice abra a Dib con tanta fuerza que este apenas puede respirar, al darse cuenta de esto Alice suelta a Dib, y le sacude la chaqueta cubierta de polvo.

Dib solo sonríe, y toca el hombro de Alice, luego de unos segundos la suelta, le guste o no debe agradecer a Zim por su ayuda. Dib se acerca con algo de confianza, un error muy grave.

Zim se percata del acercamiento de Dib, en segundos una de las extremidades del PAK de Zim alza al pobre niño como si fuera un juguete de trapo.

Dib: ¿Qué haces?

Zim voltea para ver el rostro nervioso de Dib.

Zim: No megusto para nada tu plan, Ahora ¡Lárgate de mi nave!

Una escotilla se abre en el suelo y Zim arroja a Dib por esta, luego le lanza una mirada de odio a Alice, ella no tarda en comprender el mensaje y sale por la escotilla.

**/Patio de Alice/**

El pobre Dib había caído de cara contra el suelo, por suerte para él, la nave de Zim no estaba a gran altura, para Alice, la caída no fue nada molesta, después de todo al estar en su forme original, puede mantenerse en el aire.

Dib se levanta y sacude su chaqueta, mientras Alice desciende suavemente, y ve como al nave de Zim desaparece del cielo.

Alice: ¿Estás Bien?

Dib: Si, no te preocupes, deberíamos entra antes de que alguien te vea.

Alice: Tienes razón.

Ambos se apresuran a entrar a la casa de Alice.

**/Sala de la casa de Alice/**

Al entrar a la sala Alice busca rápidamente la formula que dejo allí, al encontrar la toma y se dirige a la cocina. Debía mesclar la formula con la mescla original.

Alice: Ahora vuelvo.

Dib: Claro.

Dib ve el decorado de la sala, algo exagerado, pero no estva mal, no se le pasa la cámara en el suelo, la cual recoge, al ver que una foto se tomo recientemente, deside ver que es lo que Alice ha hecho últimamente.

En cuanto la cámara muestra la ultima foto tomada, los ojos de Dib se llenan de tristesa y enojo, una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, deja caer la cámara de nuevo y sale de la casa lo más rápido que puede.

Alice en ese instante sale de la cocina, avía recuperado s forma humana.

Alice: Así está mejor, ¿Dib?

Al no ver a Dib recorre la sal, se da cuenta que la cámara está encendida, cuando se acerca y ve que la cámara muestra lo último que tomo, se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado, y sabe que solo salió de un problema para meterse en otro.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima._

**Skoodge:**

**Invasor del ejercito Irken, fue asignado a conquistar Blorch, hogar de la gente rata asesina, aunque logro su cometido los Mas Altos decidieron lanzarlo atreves de un cañón para evitar la vergüenza de que alguien tan bajito y feo fuera el símbolo del ejersito Irken, mas tarde se le envió a Vago 13, para recuperar su honor, lamentablemente fue atacado pòr una vestia carnívora en ese lugar, actualmente se le fue asignada la misión de ayudar a Zim a conquistar el planeta Tierra. Skoodge tiene en muy alta estima a Zim y lo apoya sin importar lo incorrecto de sus planes o si estos asen que este ne peligro.**


	21. Problemas y soluciones

_Espero como siempre que el anterior episodio les gustar y espero que este también sea de su agrado._

_Nota: Me estoy tardando un poco en subir los Fics debido a que estoy muy ocupado con algunos trabajos y también estoy subiendo un segundo Fic regular._

**Episodio 23-Problemas y soluciones-**

¿Por qué? Esa es la pregunta que pasa por la cabeza de Dib desde que vio esa imagen en la cámara de Alice (Episodios 21 Y 22) no sabe que es lo que debe creer, acaso el tuvo la culpa o fue otra razón, lo único que sabe dib es que está furioso consigo mismo más que con Alice.

**/En casa de Alice, sala/**

La peque niña de cabello rubio se golpeaba la cabeza por su frustración, debió borrar esa foto en cuanto llego, pero estaba tan distraída que lo olvido por completo. Dib se había arriesgado para sacarla de la Sede de los Ojos Hinchados y ¿así es como se lo paga? ¿Rompiendo su corazón? (Episodios 21 y 22)

Alice: Tonta, tonta, tonta-Mientras se golpea la cabeza-

La noche se acercaba y debía pensar cómo arreglar esto, debe haber una forma de arreglarlo se repetía la niña de rubia cabellera.

**/Parque de la ciudad/**

Dib había recorrido una larga distancia, para cuando se dio cuenta de su cansancio ya avía llegado al centro de la ciudad, el parque estaba lleno de artistas callejeros y gente paseando a sus perros, su cansancio lo obliga sentarse en una banca cercana, no sabe cuánto ase que corría, y solo deseaba que esto fuera un mal sueño.

Tenn: ¿Dib?

La vos familiar de "Tina" provoca que Dib se levante su rostro decaído para ver a Tenn en su forma humana cargando un montón de bolsas, parecía que avía decidido ir de compras.

Dib: ¿Qué haces aquí Tina?-Mientras limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos-

Tenn: Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Dib sonríe un poco, le agrada la astucia de la niña de pelos castaños y ojos azules.

Dib: Buena respuesta.

Tenn: Gracias-Mientras toma asiento junto a Dib-

Dib: Veo que fuiste de compras-Señalando las bolsas llenas de ropa-

Tenn: Oh, ¿esto? Solo son algunas cosas para consentirme.

Dib: ¿Algunas? Parece que te llevaste toda la tienda.

Tenn: Jejejeje.

La risa de Tenn ase que Dib olvide por un momento lo ocurrido hace unos momentos en casa de Alice.

Dib: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Tenn: No será necesario, fue un gusto verte por aquí Dib.

Tenn se levanta de la banca y se marcha dejando a Dib sentado con sus pensamientos. El niño cabezón tiene mucho que reflexionar en este momento.

**/Casa de Zim, patio/**

Ya era tarde pero la pequeño Gir nunca le importo la hora cuando se trata de jugar, el pequeño robot se encontraba muy entretenido con su cerdito de goma.

Gir: Cerdito, cerdito-Alegremente-

Si el pequeño fuera más observador y atento, se daría cuenta que Mimi lo observa sentada en la cerca del jardín. Por alguna razón el pequeño Gir tenía intrigada a Mimi, no aprecia ser para nada útil o funcional, pero había lago en el pequeñín que llamaba la atención de MImi.

Mimi creía que era invisible al pequeño robot, pero cuando este se voltea y la saluda con la mano antes de entrar a su casa se da cuenta de que es más inteligente de lo que parece a simple vista.

Mimi se queda unos momentos más analizando lo sucedido y luego se marcha, volverá cuando tenga más dudas.

**/Casa de Tak, Sala/**

Sentada en su sofá de color morado y viendo asía la nada Tak piensa en los últimos acontecimientos que han rodeado su existencia, no hace poco regreso a la tierra sin ninguna razón lógica para hacerlo (Episodios 15 y 16) para después ser secuestrada junto con Zim por un Psicópata que los obligo a luchar en un programa de televisión en un intento de eliminar a Zim (Episodio 20)hasta ahora se ha ganado el odio de otra Irken que está viviendo con Zim y a quien odia por ser tan cercana a él (Episodio 19)

Cada vez se le hace más difícil saber qué es lo que sucede, le molesta Zim, pero le molesta aun más que cualquier otro ser llame su atención. La confusión solo la hace más propensa a arranques de ira.

Mimi: Yo creo que está enamorada de él.

Tak ni siquiera se pregunto de donde fue que salió Mimi, la gatita hablaba con razón, pero Tak no cedería, debe haber otra razón, es lo que se repite en la cabeza.

Tak: No digas tonterías.

Mimi: Lo siento Ama.

Tak ve el rostro de arrepentimiento de Mimi, ha beses puede ser muy dura con la pequeña gatita.

Tak: Lo siento Mimi, no debí enojarme.

Mimi se anima un poco con las palabras de Tak.

Mimi: No se preocupe Ama.

Como un gato normal Mimi se acurruca en el regazo de su Ama, la cual solo se recuesta y sigue pensando, ¿Y si Mimi tiene razón?

**/Casa de Zim, Laboratorio/**

Zim refunfuñaba de enojo, Dib lo avaí usado como carnada para salvara Alice (Episodio 22) El humano merecía un castigo, esa insolencia no podía ser perdonada, pero como podía vengarse.

La vos de computadora interrumpe los pensamientos de Zim.

Cmp: Amo tenemos un problema-Alarmado-

Zim: ¿Qué sucede?

Una explosión responde la pregunta de Zim con mucha obviedad. Rápidamente corre asía los elevadores, nada debería poder traspasar sus defensas.

**/Sala de Zim/**

Zim sale de la cocina rápidamente y algo lo jala a un costado del sofá.

Zim: ¿Skoodge?

Skoodge: Shhhh. Nos escuchara-Susurrando-

Zim se intriga por el miedo de su compañero, cuando asoma la vista para ver lo que sucede solo puede ver una nube de humo donde solía estar la puerta, cuando el humo se dispersa no es difícil distinguir a Alice en su forma original.

Alice: ¡¿Dónde estás Zim?-Con ira-

Alice analiza la sala con su mirada, tiene ganas de desquitarse con alguien y ese alguien era Zim.

Alice: ¡Sal Zim! no seas un cobarde.

Zim: ¡Yo no soy un cobarde!-desde su escondite-

Alice: Afronta tu destino con valor.

Zim: Ya querías, ¡Computadora! Protocolo 12-34.

Alice se confunde un poco y luego se da cuenta de que significaba eso, una enorme celda plástica cae sobre ella dejándola atrapada.

Alice: ¡Sácame de aquí!-golpeando los muros plásticos-

Zim sale de su escondite junto a Skoodge y se acerca para observar su victoria.

Zim: Ya no eres tan ruda ¿Eh?

Skoodge: Vaya Zim, eres asombroso.

Zim: Por supuesto que lo soy y en cuanto a ¡Ti!-Señalando a Alice-

Alice: ¿Yo qué?

Zim: ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Alice mira con rabia a Zim quien se vanagloria de su victoria.

Alice: Todo es tu culpa, si me hubieras ayudado en un principio no hubiera tenido que tomar la foto y el no la hubiera visto.

Una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de Alice, mientras Zim la observa algo confundido.

Zim: ¿A qué te refieres?

Alice: Dib encontró la foto que use para chantajearte y ahora cree que tenemos algo.

Zim rompe a carcajadas provocando que la sangre de Alice hierva de furia.

Alice: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Molesta-

Zim: Lo gracioso es que he estado pensando en una forma de vengarme del humano, cuando tú misma lo has hecho por mí.

Zim sige riendo mientras Alice solo le observa con ira y odio.

Zim: ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si?

Zim: Jeje, sácala de aquí.

Alice: ¿Qué?

Un enorme tuvo se conecta a la parte superior de la celda y succiona a Alice como si fuera una bolita de papel en una cerbatana.

De esta manera Alice es lanzada por un agujero en el techo de la casa de Zim.

Alice cae en el patio de Zim, en ese momento agrádese estar en su forma real. Si no fuera ese el caso ahora estaría golpeando el suelo como una roca, Alice esta mas que enfadada con el Irken, y sabe como golpearle y será en donde más le duela.

**/Parque de la ciudad/**

Dib observaba a las personas que pasaban frente a él, todos parecían muy felices, ignorantes de todo lo que los rodea, como un alienígena que intenta conquistar su planeta o un universo mas allá de las estrellas lleno de distintas criaturas. Algunas veces Dib envidia la ignorancia de la gente y su capacidad para olvidar y seguir adelante.

¿Por qué lo hiso? Esa es la pregunta que invade la mente del niño cabezón, ¿Por qué? Esa era la única cosa que deseaba saber.

Dib puede ver como una pareja de enamorados pasa cerca de él mientras se toman de las manos, parecen muy felices juntos. Dib piensa que el mundo no ha sido justo con él, ¿Por qué lo hiso? Se vuelve a repetir lo mimo una y otra vez en su mente. Mientras observa la gente pasar frente a él.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

Ten entra por el enorme agujero en donde solía estar la puerta, aunque algo intrigada por la nueva "decoración", solo la ignora para desactivar su disfraz y dirigirse al laboratorio.

**/Laboratorio/**

Zim está algo molesto por lo ocurrido pero le hace gracia lo que le sucedió a Dib y Alice, se lo merecen por haberse burla do de él.

Zim: Estúpido Dib y su estúpida novia.

Tenn: ¡Zim!

La vos de Tenn mientras sale del elevador llama la atención de ZIm quien voltea para ver qué es lo que sucede.

Zim: ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

Tenn: De compras, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Zim: ¡Sí! Deberías estar aquí para asegurar la base, no comprando zapatos y maquillaje.

Tenn: Ya veo que ustedes pueden proteger este lugar-Sarcásticamente-

Zim: No seas insolente.

Tenn: ¿Oh qué?

El tono retador de Tenn ase que Zim desista, no es estúpido sabe que ella es mejor luchadora.

Zim: Nada.

Zim se aleja está muy molesto en ese momento, a Tenn no le gusta hacer enojar a Zim, pero se lo merece por no prestarle atención. Por lo menos eso es lo que se dice a sí misma.

Cada momento asía que la desesperación de Tenn aumentara, quería ganarse el respeto de Zim, quería que él la notara, que la viera de la misma manera en que ve a TAk y ara lo que sea para lograrlo.

**/Casa de Alice/**

Alice caminaba en círculos alrededor de la sala, le gusta hacer eso cuando es humana, debe pensar una forma de vengarse de Zim, se burlo de ella y esta disfrutando de todo esto, debe haber una forma de herirle el orgullo, y sabe exactamente como.

**/Parque de la ciudad/**

En el parque Dib sigue pensando en lo que paso, no le es fácil asimilar esto y mucho menos por qué beso en especifico a Zim, su mete estaba distraída que ni siquiera noto cuando un vagabundo de enorme barba se sienta a su lado, pero el olor de este alerta a Dib. Cuando se gira logra reconocer al hombre.

Dib: Oiga, usted es el vagabundo que me ayudo cuando mi hermana tenía esa maldición.

Vagabundo: Hola niño ¿cómo te va?

El vagabundo eructa en la cara de Dib, este solo se limpia el rostro de trozos de maíz, le vagabundo le ayudo antes, tal vez le pueda ayudar de nuevo.

Dib: Tengo un problema.

Vagabundo: ¿Qué sucede?

Dib: Veras, hoy descubrí que mi novia era un alienígena y tuve que salvarla de una organización llamada los Ojos Hinchados, lo recuerdas ¿cierto? En fin, luego de rescatarla descubrí que beso a un alienígena, pero este alienígena es uno malvado no como ella y ahora no se qué hacer.

El vagabundo no dice nada y solo eructa de nuevo en el rostro de Dib, pero esta vez Dib sonríe como si el vagabundo le hubiera dicho una revelación, se levanta ansioso del banco sabe lo que debe hacer.

Dib: Gracias Vagabundo, si que eres de ayuda

Dib sale corriendo mientras el vagabundo cae dormido en la banca.

**/Casa de Tak/**

En casa de Tak, Mimi seguía dormitando en el sofá, ase algunos momentos que su ama se fue a los laboratorios, cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta se escucha la gatita se despierta, y se dirige para abrí, del otro lado el pequeño Gir en su disfraz de perro, se emociona al ver a Mimi.

Gir: ¡Hola ardilla!

Mimi: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gir: Vine a jugar.

Mimi: No, nada de juagar Gir, vete.

Gir: No.

Mimi: Vete.

Gir: No hasta que juegues conmigo.

Mimi: Ya te dije que no voy a jugar.

Gir: Por favor.

El pequeño robot pone ojos de perrito para tratar de convencer a Mimi, la cual no puede resistirse a la petición.

Mimi: Esta bien, pero solo un momento.

Gir: ¡Hurra!

Mimi no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Gir la toma con sus dos brazos y se la lleva al patio.

Mientras Gir se aleja del lugar con Mimi en sus manos, una sombra se mueve por los arbustos y aprovecha la puerta sin cerrar para entrar dentro la figura es fácilmente reconocible, sin su disfraz Tenn intenta buscar algo para acabar con Tak.

Tenn: es hora de acabar con la competencia-Para sí misma-

Tenn cierra la puerta por precaución, fuera de la casa una Alice enfadada lleva una foto, planea entregársela a Tak, sabe que ella la puede lastimar, pero valdrá la pena ver a Zim con el corazón roto, rápidamente desliza la fotografía bajo la puerta y se marcha.

Dentro de la casa Tenn se percata de la foto que fue deslizada debajo de la puerta, se acerca para echar un vistazo, sus ojos se llenan de rabia y odio, ya no busca acabar con Tak, destroza la foto y sale del lugar, tiene un nuevo objetivo.

**/Casa de Alice/**

Alice llega caminando victoriosa, espera que su plan salga como desea, no lo hará, cuando llega a su casa puede ver a Dib sentado en el escalón de la puerta, Alice se emociona, espera que la perdone.

Alice: ¿Dib?

Dib: ¡Alice!

Alice corre asía Dib y lo abrasa con todas la fuerzas que tiene, el pobre niño no puede respirar por la fuerza de Alice.

Dib: Alice, Aire-Apenas-

Alice: Oh, lo siento.

Alice suelta a Dib antes de asfixiarlo.

Alice: Dib, yo en realidad lo siento, necesitaba la fórmula para disfrazarme y él no quería ayudarme, tuve que chantajearlo con esa foto.

Dib: Oh, ¿entonces es por eso que le besaste?

Alice: Si, y lo siento mucho, temía que no te gustara en mi forma real.

Dib: Eso es una tontería, tú siempre te ves hermosa-Mientras toma las Manos de Alice-

Alice: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Dib: Claro que lo digo enserio, eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

Alice se sonroja un poco por las bellas palabras de Dib.

Alice: ¿Eso quiere desir que me perdonas?

Dib: Por supuesto que sí, no puedo enojarme contigo, eres la única que cree en mí.

Alice: Jejeje.

Dib: Gracias Vagabundo.

Alice: ¿Eh?

Dib: Nada, olvídalo, solo es algo sin importancia.

Alice: Ok.

Dib le da un gran brazo a Alice, antes de despedirse con un beso y marcharse. Alice se queda de pie frente a su casa, todo parece ir mejorando, puede que todo salga bien después de todo.

Entre las sombras Tenn vigila a su nuevo objetivo, esta decidida a acabar con ella, cueste lo que cueste.

**/Casa de Tak, Patio/**

Gir y Mimi regresaban de jugar, ambos estaban cubiertos de lodo y dulces, los ojos de mimi brillaban de un color azul claro, cuando llegan a la puerta el pequeño Gir saca sus manos de la espalda y le muestra una pequeña flor a Mimi.

Gir: Mira lo que me encontré.

Mimi: es muy bonita, ¿Qué es?

Gir: No lo sé, pero te la regalo.

Mimi: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Gir: Porque lo vi en la tele.

Mimi: jijiji, Gracias.

Con su cola Mimi toma la delicada Flor de las manos de Gir. MImi se queda viendo la flor antes de ponerla detrás suyo.

Mimi: Es muy bonita, gracias.

Gir: Bueno, ya me voy Mimi, adiós.

Mimi: Oye recordaste mi nombre-Feliz-

Gir: Si, nos vemos Mimi

El pequeño robot sale corriendo del lugar mientras grita, dejando a MImi frente a su casa, después de unos segundos Mimi entra por la puerta de mascotas de la casa.

**/Sala de la casa de Tak/**

En la sala Mimi solo ve los pedazos de fotografía rotos y los aspira con su cabeza, no debe dejar ninguna mancha, no tarda en sentarse en el sofá y encenté el televisor presionando los botones del control remoto con sus pequeñas patitas.

Mientras cambiaba de canal pudo ver una escena familiar y se detiene, eran un hombre regalándole una flor a su novia, Mimi no tardo en ver las similitudes y observo con detenimiento la flor que le regalo el pequeño robot.

Mimi: Linda flor.

Apaga el televisor y se acurruca en el sofá, solo debe ser una coincidencia se dice, después de todo el pequeño robot no parecía del tipo pensante o inteligente, debió copiar sus actos de la televisión. Pero al mismo tiempo esperaba equivocarse.

**Fin.**

_Creo que estuvo algo corto ¿No creen? Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente Episodio. Y no olviden comentar, que de seo vivo jeje, no, no es cierto, nos vemos._

**Luxianos o Lux:**

**Son una raza alienígena compuestos de pura energía mental, los Lux son una de las especies más antiguas del Universo junto a los Irken, Los Lux posen la capacidad de flotar y cuando cumplen cierta edad, son capases de usar telequinesis y otras habilidades psíquicas, no pueden sobrevivir en climas demasiado calientes y son pacifistas, al tener un tratado de paz con el Imperio Irken los Lux no deben luchar en ninguna guerra.**


	22. Como en el viejo Oeste Part1

_Espero este Episodio sea de su agrado._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 24-Como en el viejo Oeste Part1 (Bandos)-**

**/Eskuela, pasillos/**

Los pasillos estaban desolados, los casilleros estaban cubiertos de pintura y arena desértica, solo se escuchaba el sonido del aire levantando las arena, pero la paz se ve interrumpida por una pequeña de cabello rubio y vestida de blusa blanca, chaleco color caqui, pantalón azul y botas, en su cintura un cinturón con un pequeño revolver de juguete cuelga y se mueve por la velocidad a la que corre.

Alice: Diablos, Diablos, Diablos-Aterrada-

La niña trataba de escapar de un grupo de chiquillos liderados por Keef, quien observaba a su presa con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

Keef: ¡Atrápenla! El jefe la quiere viva-Señalando el camino a su pequeño grupo que rápidamente persigue a Alice.

Alice seguía corriendo, no quería saber por qué la perseguían y no planea averiguarlo, debía evitar que la atrapasen, cuando da la vuelta en una esquina se detiene y el terror desaparece de sus ojos al ver a Dib, que vestía su chaqueta negra y un sombrero de color negro, su cinturón llevaba dos revólveres uno cargado de bolas de pintura y otro con agua.

Dib: Vamos -Estirando su mano a la asustada niña-

Cuando Keef y su grupo por fin doblan en la esquina por la que Alice huyo se sorprender al no ver nada espeto la puerta del armario de intendencia.

Keef: ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde está?, al jefe no le va gustar esto-Molesto-

**/Closet del conserje/**

Dib da gracias a la torpeza de Keef, si fuera un poco más listo hubiera revisado el armario, pero solo se marcha con su cuadrilla, la dejar de escuchar los pasos de sus perseguidores Dib torna su atención en Alice.

Dib: ¿Por qué te perseguían?

Alice: No lo sé, solo salí del refugio y en cuanto me vieron comenzaron a perseguirme.

Dib: Esta bien, eso no importa ahora, debemos buscar un nuevo escondite.

Alice: ¿Y a dónde iremos?

Dib: Tal vez debamos ir a los gimnasios, puede que no nos busquen allí.

Alice: No creo que sea buena idea, escuche decir a Keff que es allí donde se atrincheraron.

Dib: ¡Diablos!, Quien quiera que sea su jefe, debe querer algo de ti si mando a esos tipos a buscarte.

Alice: Y ¿Entonces?

Dib: Mmm… Tengo una idea, tal vez la biblioteca.

Alice: ¿Estás seguro?

Dib: No, pero ahora no tenemos muchas opciones, además está muy cerca.

Alice: Esta bien, te sigo.

Los dos niños salen del armario y Dib asoma su cabeza para ver si hay algún peligro, cuando se cerciora el y Alice se apresuran a dejar el lugar, si pusieran más atención se darían cuenta de los brillantes ojos rojos que les observan desde la ventilación.

**/Pasillos/**

Dib y Alice eran muy cautelosos, desde que este estúpido concurso comenzó todo se ha ido a echado a perder, al parecer se han formado bandos, nadie sabe quién es el líder de cada uno, lo que sí se sabe es que la cafetería esta atrincherada y sus puertas serradas sin manera de entrara, El gimnasio está ocupado por quien quiera que sea el que anda tras Alice y que cualquiera que se acerque a la enfermería no se le vuelve a ver.

Cada paso que daban era lo más silencioso posible, no querían toparse con alguno de los otros participantes del concurso, las facciones no eran las únicas participando, otros niños participaban por separado, no todos duran tanto como Dib y Alice.

Dib: Este lugar va de peor en peor.

Alice: Aja, oye ¿Crees que de verdad podremos ganar esto?

Dib: Eso espero.

Alice sabe por qué Dib esta tan distante y distraído, desde que este concurso comenzó no abido rastro de Zim o Tak, eso no era buena señal.

Por fin llegan a la biblioteca, la enorme puerta tenia pintado un cerdo en llamas, seguramente era el símbolo de alguna facción, pero no avía tiempo de preguntarse quién se encontraba dentro.

**/Biblioteca/**

La enorme puerta de la biblioteca se abre un poco, solo para dejar que Dib asome su cabeza y observe si hay algún peligro, al no ver nada entra y sostiene la puerta mientras Alice pasa.

Alice: Parece abandonado-Mientras observa la biblioteca aparentemente bacía-

Dib: No hay que confiarnos, creo que hay una salido asía los salones de Ciencias por el área de libros para niños.

Alice: Bien.

Dib y Alice comienzan a caminar por los enormes estantes llenos de libros que servían como paredes de un laberinto, no tardan mucho en adentrarse dentro del laberinto de libros cuando unos ruidos llaman su atención.

Dib: ¿Qué es eso?

El sonido de música y tambores llama la atención del niño cabezón quien no se resiste en investigar, Alice no se aleja de su lado, no tiene mucha oportunidad en contra de los matones que la buscaban y no sabía usar correctamente el revólver de pintura que tiene.

Dib sigue el sonido de tambores resonando en los vacios pasillos creados por los estantes de libros, cada vez se adentra más y mas en el laberinto con Alice detrás de él, cuando el sonido es tan alto que parece dejar sordo a Dib, este mueve algunos libros de uno de los estantes, lo que ve le deja asombrado.

Del otro lado del estante un grupo de niños de 2º grado con el rostro pintado y plumas en sus cabezas, todos bailaban y cantaban alrededor de una enorme hoguera.

DIb: Por Júpiter-Asombrado-

Alice: ¿Qué sucede?

Dib: Ven a ver esto.

Alice mueve algunos libros y queda igual de sorprendida on lo que ve.

Unos de los niñitos se coloca en lo que parece un altar.

Niño 1: Escuchen, La gran G hablara.

Dib: ¿Gran G?

Cuando el niño se quita del escenario un grupo de niñitos entra cargando en sus espaldas un trono muy adornado con Gaz encima, la niñita había pintado su rostro con líneas purpuras en las mejillas. Los niños dejan descender el trono en medio del altar. Dip apenas podía creer lo que ve.

Gaz: Escuchen.

Los niños dejan sus juegos y danzas para centrarse en su líder.

Gaz: Nuestra misión es clara, cuando el resto de esos inútiles se halla eliminado entre sí, ¡Nosotros! Tomaremos el premio.

Los niñitos aclaman a su líder.

Dib: Por Saturno, ¿Puedes creer esto Alice?, ¿Alice?

Alice: Emm.. ¿Dib?

Cuando Dib se gira puede ver como Alice es rodead por un grupo de niños armados con reglas enormes.

Dib: Maldición.

Niño 2: Bienes con nosotros cabezón.

Dib: ¡Oye!

Gaz observaba a sus súbditos mientras danzaban.

Niño 2: ¡Gran G!, atrapamos a dos espías.

Cuando Gaz ve a los nuevos cautivos no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Gaz: ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dib y Alice.

Dib: Gaz ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Gaz: Te diré lo que sucede Dib, sucede que yo ganare el premio, solo necesito esperar y ser ver como ustedes se eliminan solos.

Dib: ¿Podrías soltarnos?

Gaz: No lo creo.

Un niño entra corriendo algo asustado y se dirige a su líder.

Niño 3: ¡Gran G! nos están atacando, un niño de ojos rojos y un grupo de niños se dirigen hasta aquí.

Gaz: Mira con odio a Dib, no sabe cómo pero cree que él es el responsable.

Gaz: Demonios, ¡Escuchen! es hora de irnos, todos corran a la sección de enciclopedias.

Los niñitos no tardan en obedecer las instrucciones, Gaz baja de su trono y desata a Dib y Alice.

Dib: Gracias Gaz.

Gaz: Cállate, seguramente ellos te buscan, es mejor que te persigan ati que a nosotros.

En cuanto Gaz termina de liberar a la pareja se marcha y desaparece entre los libreros.

Alice: ¿Y ahora qué?

Apenas termina de hablar Alice y uno de los estantes cae dejando ver a Keef y sus matones.

Keef: ¡Aquí están!

Dib: ¡Corre!

Alice y Dib salen corriendo, no planean luchar, le superan en número, los estantes de libros crean estrechos corredores por donde ambos tratan de salir, no tardan en dejara Keef y los suyos detrás, cuando encuentran la puerta de salida.

Dib: ¡Perfecto!

Dib y Alice se apresuran a salir del la biblioteca antes de que logren ser capturados.

**/Pasillos/**

Cuando salen de la biblioteca Dib hace caer unos casilleros delante de la puerta para detener a sus perseguidores.

Dib: eso estuvo cerca-Exhalando de alivio-

Del otro lado de la puerta bloqueada se escuchan las quejas de Keef y sus chicos.

Keef: Al jefe no le gustara esto-Nervioso-

Dib ya había recuperado el aliento, pero ese no era el caso de Alice que apenas podía respirar con mucho esfuerzo, es normal en ella, aunque su especie es muy resistente, en su forma humana Alice está limitada por la anatomía del ser humano y aun le falta acostumbrarse a los límites de su cuerpo.

Dib no ignora el cansancio de Alice, nota que le falta aire, sin decir ni una palabra pone su brazo en su espalda y la lleva cargando, debe buscar un refugio. Entre las sombras de uno de los ductos de aire unos grandes y brillantes ojos rojos observan a la pareja.

**/Gimnasio/**

El gimnasio de la escuela, ahora una fortaleza, un álamo, un bunker, para el líder de estos niños, Keef entra algo nervioso, debe avisar a su jefe que perdieron su objetivo, Keef camina entre los niños con sus vestimentas de vaqueros y revólveres en sus cinturones, Keef apenas lleva un sombrero color carmesí, cuando por fin llega un escritorio es lo que hay delante suyo y detrás del líder de estos niños espera un informe.

Zim: ¿Y bien?

Keef: Emm… Hubo unos problemas Zim, ella escapo.

Zim: ¡¿Cómo que escapo?

Keef: No fue mi culpa Zim, ese niño de la enorme cabeza apareció y…

Zim: ¡Silencio! Así que Dib por fin sale de su escondite ¿Eh?

Una malvada sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Zim, Alice no es su único objetivo.

Zim: Te daré otra oportunidad Keef, no me falles de nuevo.

Keef: ¿En serio? Genial, no te fallare Zim.

Zim: Se que no lo harás Keef, ¡Torque!

De entre la multitud de niños el enorme niño de lenta comprensión sale al escuchar a Zim.

Torque: ¿Si Jefe?

Zim: Torque, Iras con Keef a buscar a nuestra amiga Alice y Dib, asegúrate de que los traiga.

Torque: Por supuesto.

Zim: Buen Torque, te mereces un premio, ¡Gir!

El pequeño robot vestido de perro sale de uno de los cajones del escritorio para ponerse de pie encima de este y lanzarle un dulce al matón.

Torque: Gracias.

Zim: Ahora vayan, vayan y tráiganme a esos dos, pronto el premio será mío, jejejejejeje.

Los dos niños salen del lugar con prisa, debían encontrar a sus objetivos rápido.

/Pasillos/

EN los pasillos Dib se refugió en uno de los baños, Alice se quedo dormida, estaba muy cansada, Dib no quiso despertarla, pronto tendrían que seguir su camino.

Dib piensa en el premio, si Zim lo desea con tantos anhelos es mejor no dejar que lo obtenga. Un rudo saca de sus pensamientos a Dib, algo se mueve por los ductos de ventilación, ya no hay más tiempo de descansar, empieza a empujar el hombro de Alice para tratar de despertarla.

Alice: ¿Qué sucede?-Algo dormida-

Dib: Despierta, debemos irnos ya-Alarmado-

El tono de vos que uso Dib sirvió para despertarla, si él estaba alarmado no podía ser nada bueno, ambos salen del baño lo mas rápido que pueden, el sonido parece no seguirlos fuera de ese lugar.

**/Pasillos/**

Después de correr durante algunos minutos, Dib y Alice se detienen, habían salido con tanta prisa que no se dieron cuenta asía donde se dirigían, hasta que era muy tarde.

Dib: Esto no está bien-Temeroso-

**/Enfermería/**

Los letreros de enfermedades y las distintas habitaciones asían de la enfermería un lugar tétrico y obscuro. Nadie se acercaba a estos territorios debido a que todo el que entraba desaparecía. Dib toma la mano de una asustada Alice, que no se movía debido al miedo.

Dib: Debemos movernos.

La pequeña niña solo traga saliva, el miedo la deja muda. Lentamente avanzan por los pasillos de la enfermería, desde lo ocurrido con el llamado: Incidente de la cafeterita. La enfermería fue ampliada.

Alice y Dib caminan tratando de no causar mucho ruido, Dib observa las pintadas de las paredes, el símbolo Irken de invasor con las antenas largas e invertidas llaman su atención, pero el color que usaron para pintarlas era curioso, un color Azul celeste.

Alice no observa por dónde camina cuando choca con un carrito de enfermería, el golpe provoca que de él caigan distintos instrumentos como escalpelos y agujas, el metálico sonido que asen al tocar el suelo retumba con un eco en toda la enfermería.

Alice: Oh, oh.

El ruido no es pasado por alto, los sonidos de rápidas pisadas asen helar la sangre de Alice que sale corriendo, lo que sea que habita ese lugar ahora los persigue.

Alice: ¡Corre!

Alice pasa a Dib, quien queda algo confundido, pero no tarda mucho en percatarse del las pisadas, y sigue el ejemple de la niña de pelo rubio.

Dib corre y no mira atrás, no tiene el valor para hacerlo, pero los pasos se acercan mas y mas, no tardarían en estar justo a sus espaldas.

Dib: Oh no, oh no-Desesperado-

Los pasos se acercan más y más, Dib solo ve como Alice corre por temor, no la culpa, es lo mismo que trata de hacer. Pero no lo logra.

No tarda en caer al solo, algo lo golpeo y empujo al suelo, cuando abre sus ojos puede ver a su perseguidora.

Tenn: Te atrape espía-Victoriosa-

La niña de pelo castaño vestía un chaleco morad sobre su vestido y un sombrero morado, mientras mantenía a Dib en el suelo poniendo su bota en el pecho del niño cabezón, ella le apunta con su revólver de pintura.

Tenn: ¡¿Qué quieres espía? ¡Eh!

Dib: Tina, soy yo Dib.

Tenn: ¿Eh?

Cuando la pequeña niña de cabello castaño observa mejor a su presa retira su pie y le ayuda a levantarse.

Tenn: ¿Qué haces en mi territorio?

Dib: ¿Tu territorio?

Tenn: Si, mi territorio, me apodere de este lugar un poco después de que empezara eta locura.

Dib: ¿Y qué sucedió con lo que vinieron aquí?

Tenn: ¿Esos espías?

Tenn se acerca a un armario cercano, cuando abre la puerta dentro se encuentran los niños desaparecidos, amordazados y atados.

Tenn: Eso les sucede por venir a espiarme-Con orgullo-

Dib: Wow-Al ver la obra de la pequeña niña-

Ser una invasora ayudo a la pequeña niña a sobrevivir en ese lugar y a poder capturar a sus rivales.

Dib: Espera, ¿Y Alice?

Tenn: ¿Alice estaba contigo?-Mientras sonríe de manera maliciosa-

Mientras Dib se pregunta el paradero de Alice, esta no paro de correr y ya había salido de la enfermería, serrando los ojos por el terror corría por los pasillos hasta que choca contra algo que la hace caer.

Alice: ¿Qué?-Mientras abre sus ojos-

Cuando logra enfocar su vista, se queda paralizada al ver al enorme Torque delante suyo.

Torque: La encontré.

Detrás del enorme niño Keef asoma su mirada para cerciorarse.

Keef: Bien hecho Torque, ahora levanta a nuestra amiga, es hora de que visite al jefe.

Torque: Si, El jefe.

Torque toma a la niña de pelo rubio y la lleva cargando en su hombro derecho como si de un simple saco se tratara.

Alice: ¡Suéltame!

Las exigencias de Alice no surtían efecto en el enorme niño, se resigna y lamenta averse separado de Dib, ahora solo le queda esperar su destino.

L a escena no fue ignorada, los enormes ojos rojos observaron todo desde la ventilación, alguien observaba lo ocurrido y debía informar a su líder.

Lo único que quedo de Alice en ese pasillo su revólver de juguete que cayó de su cinturón al ser levantado por Torque.

**Fin…**

_Espero les allá gustado este episodio, los veo en el siguiente episodio y recuerden comentar._

**Marte:**

**Planeta rojo del sistema solar, En un intento de conseguir una forma de erradicara la humanidad, Zim descubrió que Marte es en realidad una nave gigantesca construida por una raza desconocida por que como dicen "Es Genial", lamentablemente para el Invasor sus planes fueron interrumpidos por Dib y ciertas "Complicaciones". Marte quedo vagando fuera del sistema solar y finalmente fue encontrado por los Tesmag, quienes la repararon y modificaron para usar como nave de combate contra el imperio Irken.**


	23. Como en el viejo Oeste Part2

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y espero que este también les guste._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 25-Como en el viejo Oeste Part2 (¿Cómo empezó esta locura?)-**

**/Eskuela, Auditorio/ [Jueves, 4 Días mas para San Valentín, 9:00am, Tres horas antes de lo sucesos del episodio 25]**

Todos los niños estaban reunidos en el pequeño Auditorio, nadie sabía la razón de esto, solo se les aviso por el sistema de megafonía que debían presentarse en el auditorio.

Entre la multitud Dib y Alice intentaban comprender que es lo que sucedía.

Dib: No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

Alice: Vamos, ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco paranoico?

Dib: No, no lo creo.

En otra área del auditorio Zim y Tenn asían casi lo mismo.

Tenn: ¿Qué estar sucediendo?

Zim: ¿Qué?-Mientras mira asía otro lado-

Tenn: ¿Zim?

La pequeña invasora se enfurece al percatarse de que Zim no pone atención a sus palabras por estar observando a Tak.

Cuando Tenn estaba a punto de golpear a Zim en la cabeza un sonido llamo su atención y la de todos en el Auditorio.

En el escenario aparece el Sr. Dwincky vestido de vaquero y dirigiéndose al micrófono el cual toma con mucho entusiasmo.

Sr. Dwincky: ¿Cómo están hoy niños? Espero que muy bien.

Los niños solo guardan silencio mientras Dwincky mantiene una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Sr. Dwincky: Súper, Les tengo grandes noticias. La primera es que como ven, el Auditorio ya fue reparado después del último incidente (Episodio 5) y la segunda cosa es que nuestra eskuela será la sede de un concurso muy especial.

Zim: ¿Concurso?

Dib: ¿Concurso?

Sr. Dwincky: Como lo escucharon niños, abra un concurso de "El ultimo en pie gana", las reglas son sencillas, se les dará un arma de bolas de pintura a cada alumno y luego tendrán que luchar entre ustedes para ver quien se lleva el gran premio.

Zim: Premio ¿Eh?

Sr. Dwincky: Y para hacer esto más entretenido se les dará atuendos de vaqueros y la escuela será decorada con un tema del viejo oeste. ¿No es emocionante?

Los niños habían dejado de escuchar después de la frase Pistolas de pintura.

Sr. Dwincky: Genial, en ese caso todos vallan a sus salones y encontraran sus armas y vestimentas, y recuerden ¡Diviértanse!

Los niños no tardan en desalojar el lugar.

**/Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Los niños entran al salón y observan montones de trajes, sombreros, botas, mascaras, pañuelos y demás para confeccionar sus disfraces.

Dib observa la cantidad de ropa en el lugar y solo toma un viejo sombrero negro y un cinturón con dos fundas.

Dib: Con esto bastara-Satisfecho-

Alice por otra parte entre busca en las toneladas de ropa y confecciona su disfraz, una blusa blanca, chaleco caqui, vaqueros azules t botas café y claro un cinturón

Alice: ¿Qué te parece Dib?

Cuando Dib observa a Alice queda algo sorprendido, en poco tiempo la niñita de pelos rubios logro verse aun más bella.

Dib: Te ves genial.

Del otro lado del salón Zim buscaba entre los atuendos algo que el pareciera ligeramente formal.

Zim: ¡esto!

Zim toma un sombrero Blanco, Monóculo y se coloca un bigote postizo de villano de los años 20. Sonriendo por su hallazgo, solo una cosa lo puede sacar de sus pensamientos.

Tak: Me siento ridícula-Avergonzada-

Zim voltea para ver a Tak con un atuendo de bailarina de salón morado con detalles negros y una flor morada en el pelo.

Zim: Yo creo que te ves linda-Algo sonrojado-

La palabras de Zim provocan que el rostro de Tak se ruborice.

Tak: Emm… Gracias.

No muy lejos Tenn observaba la escena con rabia, pero debía dejara Tak por ahora, en este momento tenía otro objetivo en mente (Episodio 23)

Tenn confecciona su atuendo con un chaleco morado, un sombrero del mismo color y unas botas negras. Simple pero práctico y ligero.

Megáfonos: Se le hará entrega de las armas de pintura ¡Ahora!

Del suelo una pequeña compuerta se abre y de ella sale una caja llena de revólveres de juguete cargados con balas de pintura.

Los niños se acercan y toman sus armas, están emocionados.

Zim: ¿Qué es esto?-Mientras analiza el arma de juguete-

Dib: Es un arma de pintura, se usa para disparar pintura a la gente Zim, ¿Acaso no sabes que es un arma?

Zim: ¡Tonterías! Soy un invasor del ejercito Irken, Claro que se usar armas.

Dib: Como Digas.

Megáfonos: El combate empezara en 5 minutos, se les recomienda buscar refugio.

Los niños no tardan en salir aprisa del lugar, no hay mucho tiempo, Mientras Dib se marcha junto con Alice. Zim, Tenn y Tak se dispersan en la multitud.

**/Salon del Señor Elliot /**

Gaz observaba con desprecio sus compañeros, mientras El Sr. Elliot hablaba y hablaba.

Sr. Elliot: Esto será grandioso niños, y lo mejor de todo es el premio.

Gaz: Y a todo esto ¿Cuál es el premio?

Sr. Elliot: Eso es un secreto Gaz, pero podría ser cualquier cosa, desde dinero, comida o videojuegos.

Los ojos de Gaz se llenan de un brillo con lo último pronunciado por el Sr. Elliot. Nunca debió decir eso.

Gaz: Videojuegos ¿Eh?

Sr. Elliot: Si, Videojuegos.

Gaz: ¡Atenlo!

Sr. Elliot: Jejeje, ¿Qué?

En pocos segundo los niñitos cumplan las ordenes de Gaz y amordazan a Elliot.

Niño 1: ¿Y ahora que Gaz?

Gaz: Ahora vamos por ese premio.

**/Pasillos/**

Un temeroso Zim corre por los pasillos, debe encontrar un refugio antes de que le encuentren, lamentablemente se topa con una molestia.

Keef: Hola Zim.

Zim: Ah, Keef, ¿Qué quieres?

Keef: Quería saber si ¿Quieres hacer equipo?

Zim: Tu y yo, en un equipo, je je je jejejejeje, ¡Eso es ridículo!

Keef: ¿Entonces?

Zim: ¿Por qué Zim debería unirse a ti?

Keef: Se donde podemos ocultarnos.

Zim: Mmm… Bien seremos un quipo, pero yo mando.

Keef: Por supuesto Zim.

**/En otro lugar de la la Eskuela/**

Tenn recorría los pasillos tratando de rastrar a su presa, la pequeña niña rubia Alice, con cada paso sentía como se acercaba cada vez más y más a su presa.

Tenn: ¿Donde estas?

No tardo mucho en llegar a la enfermería, sonríe con algo de malicia, se le acaba de ocurrir una idea, Abre con fuerza una de las puertas y dentro una mesa e instrumentos médicos le esperan, no solo va destruir a la pequeña Alice, sino que la ara sufrir por lo que hiso.

**/Cafetería/**

Cuando tak entro a la cafetería, esta estaba bacía, no le interesaba el estúpido premio, pero no permitiría que le dispararan con pintura.

Pronto comienza a bloquear las puertas con las mesas, no s ele dificulta moverlas al usar las extremidades de su PAK, pero debe dejar en claro que ese es su territorio.

Con algo de pintura marca la parte exterior con su símbolo de invasora en color morado, eso le dirá a cualquiera de quién es ese territorio.

**/Pasillos/**

En algún lugar de la Eskuela, Dib y Alice tratan de evitar a los demás niños, no es la mejor idea enfrentarlos.

Dib: No hagas ruido.

Alice: Claro.

Megáfonos: El concurso inicia Ahora, recuerden, el último en pie se llevara el premio.

La palabras del anunciados asen que Dib se apresure a buscar un refugio, pronto todos los niños estarían buscando a quien disparar.

**/Gimnasio/**

Keef condujo a Zim a los abandonados Gimnasios, parecía que nadie iría a ese lugar, era una guarida perfecta.

Zim: Mmm… Bien echo keef.

Keef: Enserio Zim, Oh esto es grandiosos.

Zim: Si, si, Vigila el perímetro, debemos asegurarnos de que nadie se acerque.

Keef: Como digas Zim.

El pequeño niño de sombrero carmesí obedece las órdenes de Zim, Mientras este investiga su nueva guarida.

Mientras investigava el abandonado gimnasio pudo ver una puerta, se trataba de un pequeño almacen. Lentamente abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fueron cajas y cajas de caramelos y dulces Poop.

Zim: ¿Qué es esto?

Keef: Emm… ¿Zim?

Cuando Zim se gira puede ver a Keef siendo sostenido en el aire por Torque.

Keef: Lo siento Zim, pero es muy grande.

Torque: Torque ganar concurso.

El enorme niño vestía un chaleco negro y un sombrero de color gris. Con su mano aun libre apunta a Zim para dispararle.

El pequeño Zim se cubre con la barra de dulce que había tomado del armario mientras esperaba su fin.

Torque: ¿Comida?

Zim: ¿Eh?

Cuando Zim abre los ojos ve como Torque se queda viendo la barra de dulce como si fuera un tesoro, esto le da una idea. El enorme niño le podría ser de utilidad.

Zim: ¿Quieres este dulce?

Torque: Si.

Zim: Te daré el dulce y muchos más, si me ayudas a ganar este ridículo concurso.

Torque: Esta bien, Torque ayuda a Zim.

Zim: Perfecto, Ahora suelta a Keef.

El enorme niño deja caer Keef al suelo como si fuera un costal.

Zim: Bien hecho.

Zim le arroja el dulce a Torque, el cual lo atrapa con su boca y lo devora por completo.

Zim: Ahora, Comienza a desmontar los asientos, necesitamos materiales para armar una fortaleza.

Torque: Torque obedece.

Keef: ¿Y yo que hago Zim?-mientras se levanta-

Zim: Vigila que nadie se acerque.

Keef: Lo que ordenes Zim.

Mientras los dos niños s e obedecen las ordenes de su líder, Zim se aleja, debe llamar a alguien. De su PAK sale un comunicador.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

El pequeño Gir veía la televisión, uno de esos estúpidos comerciales de pizza lo tenía hipnotizado, hasta que de su cabeza un comunicador muestra zIm.

Gir: ¿Quién eres tú?-Al no reconocer a su amo debido al disfraz-

Zim: Gir, soy yo, pero estoy disfrazado.

Gir: ¿Disfraz?, yo también me quiero disfrazar.

Zim: Como quieres, escucha necesito que vengas a estas coordenadas.

Gir: Claro jefecito.

**/Cafetería/**

Tak se encontraba caminando en círculos, no avi mucho que hacer, solo esperaba a que esto acabara. Recuerda una sensación cálida que sintió cuando Zim le dijo que se veía linda. No sabe qué es exactamente pero sabe que le sucede muy a menudo.

De repente unos golpeteos en las puertas bloqueadas la sacan de su estado de concentración.

Tak: ¡¿Quién es?-Mientras toma su arma-

Detrás de la puerta las vos de una niñita se escuchas pidiendo ayuda.

Zita: ¡Ayuda!

Tak se plantea entre abril la puerta o quedarse sin hacer nada, decide ayudarla, no le agradan los humanos, pro puede que le sean útiles.

Tak: Entren-mientras abre la puerta-

Zita y Gretchen no dudan en pasar. No tienen muchas opciones. Cuando entran Tak cierra la puerta y la vuelve a bloquear antes de que la manada de niños que perseguían a las pequeñas chicas entren.

Zita llevaba un sombrero marrón y chaleco café, mientras que Gretchen solo tenía puesto un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello.

Las dos niñas trataban de recuperar el aliento después de huir de esos salvajes.

Zita: Gracias-Entre jadeos-

Tak: No lo hice por amabilidad, ustedes necesitan ayuda y yo alguien que salga para conseguir lo necesario.

Zita: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tak: Como escuchaste, de ahora en adelante trabajan para mí.

Zita: ¿Qué?-Indignada-

Zita estaba molesta con lo que Tak exigía, la pequeña Gretchen solo asiente con la cabeza, acepta el trato de Tak y Zita se resigna, sabe que ella tiene razón.

Tak: Así me gusta, ¡Ahora! Salgan y encuentren suministros.

Las dos niñitas salen del lugar algo apresuradas, el tono de Tak demuestra autoridad y disciplina.

**/Gimnasio/**

Zim inspeccionaba su nueva guarida, cuando Keef y Torque llegan seguidos por un gran grupo de niños.

Zim: ¿Qué es esto?

Keef: Bueno Zim, Escucharon que tienes comida a sí que están dispuestos a trabajar para nosotros si les damos algo de comer.

Zim: Hmm… Bien, dales algún dulce y que luego se pongan atrabajar.

Keef: Por supuesto Zim.

Keef se aleja seguido por el grupo de niños hambrientos, de una ventana entra Gir impulsado por sus cohetes y disfrazado de perro.

Gir: Ya llegue jefecito.

Zim: Bien hecho Gir, ahora ¿Trajiste lo que te dije?

Gir: Por supuesto.

El pequeño robot saca un rollo de papel y una magdalena de chocolate.

Gir: Tome-Mientras se come la magdalena-

Zim: Perfecto, Los planos de la escuela, ¿Sabes para que son Gir?

Gir: No, no lo sé.

Zim: Este concurso e s ridículo, pero el premio será mío.

Gir: ¿Qué es el premio?

Zim: No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero eso no importa, debe ser muy importante si es secreto.

Gir: No es cierto.

Zim: ¡Cállate!

Gir: Ok, mire mi disfraz.

Gir saca un pequeño sombrero rojo.

Gir: ¿No es bonito?

Zim: ¡Gir!... Hmm… En realidad no es nada feo.

Gir: jejeje.

Si hubieran dejado de discutir acerca de lo lindo del sombrero de Gir, Zim se hubiera percatado de una sombra que se movía con gran velocidad entrando por la ventana que Gir rompió al entrar.

**/Pasillos/**

Dib y Alice habían caminado por casi dos horas y Alice ya estaba cansada, se deja caer en el suelo.

Dib: Alice, debemos seguir.

Alice: Estoy muy cansada, aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo humano tan limitado, Sin ofender.

Dib: jeje, Vamos yo te llevare en brazos, creo que hay un pequeño almacén cerca.

Dib recoge a la pequeña niña de pelo rubio y la lleva hasta un lugar seguro.

Cuando entran al pequeño cuarto Dib deja en el suelo a la cansada Alice.

Alice: Gracias.

Dib: No hay de qué.

Alice se recuesta en una pared para sentarse, Dib se como a su lado, esperan que nadie los encuentre en ese lugar.

Alice: Tengo sueño.

Dib: Duerme, yo vigilare.

Alice se acurruca en Dib y casi instantáneamente se queda dormida.

**/Cafetería/**

Tak esperaba el regreso de sus exploradoras, cuando escucha un ruido proveniente de los tubos de ventilación, cuando uno se rompe, la pequeña Mimi cae al suelo.

Tak: ¿Mimi?

Mimi: Hola.

Tak: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mimi: Hmm… Bueno… Yo.

***Flashback**

**/Casa de Zim/**

El pequeño Gir apenas salía de casa cuando se topo con Mimi.

Gir: Hola gatito.

Mimi: Hola Gir, ¿A dónde vas?

Gir: Voy ayudar al jefe.

Mimi: ¿Enserio?

Gir: Si, es muy enserio.

MImi: Oh, creí que podríamos jugar-Algo triste-

Gir observa la decepción en el rostro de Mimi y se le ocurre una idea.

Gir: ¿Por qué no vienes?

Mimi: ¿En serio?

Gir: SI, abra disfraces y juegos.

Mimi: ¿Disfraces?

Gir: Si, Disfraces.

Mimi: Pero yo no tengo otro disfraz.

El pequeño robot ve a su alrededor y por fin encuentra algo, del suelo arranca una flor y se la pone en una de las orejas de Mimi.

Gir: Listo, ahora ers una linda flor.

Mimi: Jejeje.

Gir: Vamos.

Ambos se alejan del lugar y se dirigen a la Eskuela.

***Fin del Flashback**

**/Cafetería/**

Mimi: Yo… Percibí que necesitabas ayuda.

Tak se queda viendo con un poco de escepticismo asía Mimi, cree que hay algo más, pero lo descubrirá otro día.

Tak: Esta bien, luego hablaremos de eso.

En ese instante Zita y Gretchen regresan cargando con algunas cajas, su llegada provoca que Mimi se siente en el hombro derecho de su Ama.

Tak: ¿Qué sucedió?

Zita: Solo encontramos algunas latas de pintura.

Tak: Eso nos puede ser útil.

Zita: ¿Qué es eso?-Mientras apunta a Mimi-

Tak: Ella es mi gata, se llama MImi.

Zita: Es más bonita que ese horrible perro que acompaña a Zim todo los días.

Mimi le lanza una mirada de odio a Zita por lo que acababa de decir. La hubiera a tacado si no fuera que eso la delataría con Tak.

Tak: Como digas, lleva esas cajas a la cocina, aun hay más trabajo.

Las dos niñitas obedecen a Tak y se retiran.

Mimi: No me agrada.

Tak: ¿De qué hablas?

Mimi: Emm… Nada.

Tak: De acuerdo, escucha, te tengo una misión muy importante.

Mimi: Lo que ordene.

**/Gimnasio/**

Zim observaba como sus nuevos obreros trabajaban armando una fortaleza, dirigidos por las instrucciones de Gir.

Gir: A la izquierda, un poco más, un poco más, Listo.-Mientras algo estalla-

Algo saca de su concentración a Zim.

Keef: Emm… ¿Zim?

Zim: ¿Qué sucede?

Keef: No hemos podido encontrar a Dib.

Zim: ¡¿Qué?

Keef: Lo siento Zim, pero se a escondido muy bien.

Zim: Por supuesto que lo hiso, pero debemos neutralizarlo antes de que arruine mi plan.

Keef: ¿Y qué asemos ahora?

Zim: Hmm… ¡Ya lo tengo!, Busquen a la niña Alice, tal vez Dib sea bueno en lo que hace, pero Alice no es nada, ¡Encuéntrenla y tráiganmela aquí!

Keef: En eso estamos Zim.

Keef se retira para cumplir las órdenes de su jefe.

Zim: Pronto ese premio será mío, y nadie podrá detenerme ¡Nadie! Porque yo soy ¡Zim!

**/Cuarto de almacenaje/**

Dib seguía vigilando mientras Alice dormía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Zim estaría a siendo, debía encontrarlo.

Dib: Alice despierta-Mientras toca el hombro de la niña para despertarla-

Alice: ¿Qué sucede?

Dib: Voy a salir, no dejes que nadie entre y recuerda no salir de aquí.

Alice: Esta bien.

Alice se queda viendo mientras Dib sale del cuarto, espera que el no salga lastimado.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio nos vemos en el que sigue._

**El líder:**

**Fue el líder de la organización de "Los Ojos Hinchados" durante mucho tiempo, debido a sus constantes intentos de ganara fama a costa de los descubrimientos paranormales y sus constantes fracasos para obtenerla, este cayó en un ataque de Psicosis dejando que su ira y frustración lo llevaran a corromper a su propia organización, su último intento de lograr fama lo llevo a capturar a Alice y tratar de diseccionarla, actualmente se le mantiene bajo custodia en un lugar desconocido.**


	24. Como en el viejo oeste Part3

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior, y que este sea de su agrado._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 26-Como en el viejo oeste Part3 (Conclusiones)-**

**/Pasillos/**

Dib avía encontrado el cinturón y arma de Alice tirado en el suelo, sabía que debía encontrarla antes de que le sucediera algo. Pero también sabía que no podría hacerlo solo.

Dib: Tina, necesito tu ayuda.

Tenn: ¿Mi ayuda?

Dib: Debemos salvar a Alice antes de que la lastimen.

Tenn no quiere ayudar a la niña de pelos rubios, lo que quería era hacerla sufrir por lo que hiso (Episodio 23) pero si no ayudaba a Dib, no podría cumplir su otro plan, de muy mala gana debía aceptar.

Tenn: bien, te ayudare.

Dib: gracias Tina, esto significa mucho.

Dib toma la mano de Tenn y comienza a correr, debe apresurarse.

**/Gimnasio/**

Avían vendado los ojos de Alice para que no pudiera ver nada, pero la vos que escuchaba era inconfundible.

Zim: Parece que por fin atrapamos a nuestra vieja amiga.

Alice: ¿Zim?, déjame ir.

Zim: Na, no lo creo.

Alice: ¿Qué planeas ahora?

Zim: Es muy simple, te usare de carnada para que el humano Dib caiga en mi trampa.

Alice: Estas loco.

Zim: ¡No!, Soy un genio y pronto el premio será mío.

Alice: Al menos sabes que es el premio.

Zim: No pero será mío.

Alice: Eso es estúpido.

Zim: Tú eres estúpida.

Alice: ¡Suéltame!

Zim: Jeje, no creo que quieras eso.

La venda cae y Alice puede ver a Zim de cabeza.

Alice: ¿Por qué estas de cabeza?

Zim: Yo no estoy de cabeza.

Alice pronto comprende, Zim no está de cabeza, ella esta colgando, cuando mira hacia abajo puede ver un estanque lleno de una sustancia azul humeante.

Alice: ¿Qué es eso?-Asustada-

Zim: Eso es nitrógeno líquido.

Alice: ¡¿Qué?

Zim: ¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡A que soy un genio!

Alice: No, solo eres un ¡Psicópata!

Zim: Di lo que quieras. Pero si tratas algo, caerás en el nitrógeno y aunque en tu forma real sobrevivirías, como humana no tendrás tanta suerte.

Alice: ¿De dónde sacaste tanto nitrógeno?

Zim: Habían muchos contenedores en un pequeño almacén, eso no importa.

Alice: ¿en serio crees que Dib caerá en esta trampa?

Zim: Por supuesto que lo hará, después de todo no dejara que nada te suceda.

Alice: ¡Loco!

Zim: ¡Cállate!, ¡Gir!

El pequeño perro sale de entre un montón de cajas de dulce.

Gir: Si jefecito.

Zim: Prepara todo para nuestro gran plan.

Gir: Como diga.

El pequeño robot sale corriendo rápidamente.

Alice: ¿De qué hablan?

Zim: Ya lo veras, ya lo veras.

**/Pasillos/**

Dib y Tenn llevaban un tiempo aminando y tratando de buscar indicios de quien secuestro a Alice.

Tenn: ¿Y ahora?

Dib: Debe haber una forma de saber a dónde se fueron.

Tenn: Escucha, ¿Qué tal si descansamos?-Mientras se sienta en el suelo-

Dib: Oh, claro.

Dib avía olvidado que venia acompañado, estaba tan concentrado en rescatar a Alice que olvido por completo a Tenn.

Dib: Lo siento, no recordé que venias conmigo.

Tenn: No hay problema, últimamente me pasa muy a menudo.

Dib: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tenn: A nada es solo que, bueno, Zim apenas nota que existo y cada vez que intento ayudarlo él lo toma como si fuera un favor de amigos y eso me ¡molesta!

Dib: No creo que valga la pena que te enfades por alguien como Zim.

Tenn: ¿Eh?

Dib: Solo digo que deberías buscar a la persona que aprecie lo que haces.

Tenn: ¿Cómo quien?

Dib: bueno yo por ejemplo, en verdad aprecio que me ayudes.

Tenn: ¿En serio?

Dib: Por supuesto, eres mi amiga.

Dib le sonríe a Tenn y ella le regresa la sonrisa, lo que dijo era muy agradable. Pero ella no olvidara cual es su plan.

Tenn: Gracias, creo que deberíamos continuar.

Dib: ¿Estás segura?

Tenn: Claro que estoy segura, debemos ayarla antes de que le suceda algo.

Dib: Cierto.

Ambos continúan su búsqueda.

**/Gimnasio/**

Los niños seguían trabajando, transportando material y enormes cilindros llenos de pintura fuera del lugar.

Zim: Vamos compañeros, pronto la victoria será nuestra.

Alice observaba la escena mientras continuaba colgando del techo.

Alice: ¿No se dan cuenta? El los está usando.

Zim: No la escuchen, ella intenta ayudar al loco Dib y su enorme cabezota.

Con esas palabras los niños le restan importancia a cualquier cosa que Alice pueda decir.

Zim: Me burlo de tus patéticos intentos de detenerme.

Alice: Dib no te permitirá esto, se lo que sea que hagas.

Zim: ¡¿Dib? Ja, ese humano no será ningún problema para mí, no mientras te tenga cautiva.

Alice: No te saldrás con la tuya.

Zim: Solo observa y veras como me salgo con la mía, Bien y bonito.

Alice: Eres malvado.

Zim: Gracias.

Alice: No era un alago.

Zim: A pues entonces tu eres emm… ¡Fea! SI eres muy fea.

Alice: Valla que insulto-Sarcásticamente-

Zim: Lo sé, acaso no fue impresionante.

Alice: Idiota.

**/Pasillos/**

Tenn: ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Dib: Simple, encontramos donde tienen a Alice y la rescatamos.

Tenn: ¿Ese es tu plan?

Dib: Si.

Tenn: No te lo tomes a mal, pero es pésimo.

Dib: ¿Acaso tú tienes uno mejor?

Tenn: No, solo dije que tu plan es pésimo, no que tenía uno mejor.

Dib: Bueno debe haber algo que nos ayude a encontrarla.

Tenn: Si supiéramos quien se la llevo, tal vez sabríamos a donde se la llevaron.

Dib: Oh, oh.

Tenn: ¿Y ahora qué?

Dib se quedo inmóvil, habían llegado a la cafetería, y en las puertas el símbolo de Tak pintado con morado era fácilmente reconocible, para Dib y Tenn.

Tenn: No digas lo que creo que vasa decir.

Dib: Tal vez ella nos ayude.

Tenn: Tenias que decirlo.

Dib empieza a tocar la puerta a ésta que esta se abre, la pequeña Gretchen deja pasar a Dib y Tenn.

**/Cafeteria/**

Dentro de la cafetería Dib pudo ver a Zita comiendo una barra de dulce y a Tak viendo a través de una ventana cercana. Dib se acerca, necesita la ayuda de la Irken.

Dib: ¿Tak?

Tak: ¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?

Dib: Necesito tu ayuda, Alguien secuestro a Alice y no sé donde está.

Tak: Entonces buscas a Zim.

Dib: No, estoy buscando a Alice.

Tak: Eso ya lo sé, pero si la buscas, entonces necesitas saber donde esta Zim.

Dib: ¿Qué?

Tak: El fue quien secuestro a Alice.

Dib: Espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Con un chasquido de dedos, la pequeña Mimi sale de un conducto de aire.

Tak: Mimi ha estado recolectando información para mí.

Dib: Espero que tengas pruebas.

Tak: Claro que las tengo, síganme a la cocina y ustedes vigilen el perímetro.

Mientras Tak y sus invitados entran a la cocina, Zita y Gretchen obedecen sus órdenes.

Dib: Veamos esas pruebas.

Tak: Mimi.

La pequeña gatita empieza a proyectar un video a través de sus ojos. El video mostraba a Alice colgando del techo del Gimnasio y Zim organizando los movimientos de los niños a Quienes mandaba.

Dib: ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Tak: No lo, Mimi no ha logrado averiguarlo.

Tenn: ¿Y ahora que asemos Dib?

Dib: Iremos por Alice y detendremos el plan de Zim.

Tenn: De acuerdo.

Tak: Yo iré con ustedes.

Tenn: ¡Claro que no1

Dib: Claro que puedes venir, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Tenn: Errr…

Cuando Dib y Tak pretendían salir de la cocina, Tenn retiene a Tak tomando su brazo.

Tenn: ¿Qué estas planeando?

Tak: Mis propósitos no son de tu incumbencia.

Tenn: Cuando, se tratan de Zim me incumben.

Tak: Mira quien lo dice, tú también estas ayudando al humano, ¿Por qué lo haces?

Tenn: Tengo mis planes.

Tak: Y yo los míos, así que mejor no te metas.

Tak continúa su camino, Tenn esta tentada a atacar, pero sabe que eso solo arruinaría cualquier cosa que intente en el futuro.

Dib: ¿Y ahora Tak?

Tak: Es simple, atacaremos a Zim en su propia base, pero necesitaremos ayuda, ustedes solo son dos y nosotras tres, en cuanto a Zim supongo que tiene una docena o mas de niños.

Tenn: Donde encontraremos más apoyo.

Dib: Tengo una idea, pero no sé si funcionara.

Tak: No tenemos de otra.

Tenn: ¿Y cuál es esa idea?

Dib: Ya lo verán.

**/Gimnasio/**

Alice: Cuando Dib llegue te pateara tu verde trasero.

Zim: Oh, pero creo que mi trasero estará más que bien, ¡Keef!

Keef: ¿Si?

Zim: Muéstrale a nuestra invitada, el regalo que le tenemos Dib.

Keef: Claro Zim.

Alice: Pero que…

Keef se acerca a un enorme objeto cubierto por una manta, cuando la retira una enorme Ametralladora Gatling parecida a la que existía en los años de 1877.

Alice: ¿Qué es eso?

Zim: Eso es la mejor arma de pintura jamás creada y planeo usarla en Dib.

Alice: Estas loco.

Zim: No, solo soy un genio.

Alice: No puedes a ser eso.

Zim: Solo mira, ¡Mira y observa! Jajajajajaja.

**/Biblioteca/**

En un desesperado intento por conseguir apoyo, Dib decide pedir la ayuda de Gaz, ella es la única con los recursos necesarios y las tropas suficientes.

Dib: ¿Y qué dices?

Gaz: ¿Quieres que te ayude a acabar con Zim y detener su plan?

Dib: SI.

Gaz: ¿Por qué aria algo como eso.

Dib: ¿Porque soy tu hermano?

Gaz solo frunce el seño, la molestia de Gaz no pasa inadvertida para Tak la cual sabe que puede ser útil.

Tak: Zim quiere ganar el concurso, y conseguir el premio para sí mismo.

Gaz: Hmm… Tienen un buen punto, Bien los ayudaremos.

Dib: Por Saturno, Gracias Gaz.

Gaz: Cállate Dib, no me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Dib: Por supuesto Gaz.

Gaz: ¡Escuchen! Hoy aremos caer al niño verde, marchen.

Los niñitos obedecen como si fueran una unidad militar, no tardan en tomar sus armas y marchar asía el gimnasio, si su líder se los ordena, ellos cumplirán sus deseos.

**/Gimnasio/**

Zim avía terminado de trasportar todos sus materiales, cuando un repentino sonido de marcha se empezó a escuchar más y más cerca.

Zim: ¿Qué es eso?

La puerta del Gimnasio cae como si fuera cartón ante la estampida de niños disparando.

Zim: ¿Qué?, Activen las defensas, Ahora.

Los muchachos de ZIm no tardan en obedecer y empiezan a disparar, en ambos lados caen soldados, Dib, Gaz, Tenn y Tak entran después de que el ejército de niños entro por completo.

Tak: ¿Y ahora?

Dib: Allí esta-Mientras señala a Alice que cuelga del techo-

Gaz: ¿Y cómo la bajamos?

Dib: ¡Alice!

Alice: ¿Dib?, ¡Dib!, Oh no Dib.

Como ella supuso, Zim escucho sus palabras, y sonreía con maldad.

Zim: ¡El humano Dib llego! ¡Acábenlo!

La Gatling comenzó a Disparar en contra de Dib, quien apenas pudo esquivar las bolas de pintura.

Tak: Demonios Zim. ¡Mimi!

La gatita sale de entre las sombras para servir a su ama.

Mimi: ¿Si?

Tak: Trae a Alice, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de Zim.

Mimi: Correcto.

La pequeña gatita no tarda en cortar la cuerda que sostenía a Alice.

Alice: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

A pocos centímetros del suelo la pequeña gatita logra atrapara a Alice.

Alice: No me siento muy bien.

Dib: ¡Alice!-Mientras se cubría de los disparos tras una mesa-

Zim no ignora a la gatita.

Zim: ¡Neutralicen a la gata!

La Gatling cambia de objetivo y comienza a disparar contar su nuevo objetivo.

Mimi: Oh, oh.

Mimi logra moverse más rápido que los proyectiles y termina en la cubierta de Dib.

Dib: Alice-Mientras toma a la mareada niña en sus brazos.

Del otro lado Tak , Tenn y Gaz intentan deducir como pasar las defensas de Zim.

Gaz: ¿Y ahora que asemos? Los míos no resistirán mucho.

Tak: Tengo un plan.

Tann: ¿Y lo compartirás con el resto?-Sarcásticamente-

Tak: Mimi, Encárgate del artillero.

Mimi: SI señora.

La gatita no tarda en llegar a la enorme arma y cuando ve al artillero no sabe qué hacer.

Gir: Hola gatita.

Mimi: ¿Gir?

Gir: Si, Hola.

Mimi: ¿Qué haces?

Gir: Estoy ayudando al jefe, Mira mi nuevo juguete, ¡Bum!, ¡Bum! Jejeje.

Mimi: Deja eso Gir.

Gir: No.

Mimi: Dije que lo dejaras.

Gir: Hmm… No.

Mimi: ¿Por favor?-Poniendo ojos de perrito-

Gir: Hmm… Está bien, pro dame un abraso.

Mimi la pequeña gatita puede ver que Gir no está mintiendo y ase lo único que puede para evitar dañarlo.

Se enrolla alrededor de él y este la abrasa con gran fuerza, si Mimi respirara ya hubiera sido asfixiada.

Mimi: ¿Ahora dejaras el arma?

Gir: Bueno, ¡Adiós jefecito!-Mientras le grita a Zim-

Zim: Claro Gir como digas, ¡No! Espera ¿Qué?

El pequeño perrito verde sale volando del lugar atravesando uno de los ventanales. Mimi deja la descontrolada Gatling, la cual empieza a disparar sin control.

Tak: Es nuestra oportunidad.

Tak y el resto salen y avanzan, mientras Zim se esconde de los disparos y observa su fortaleza caer.

Zim: No, ¡No!, ¡NO!

Tak: Allí esta-Mientras señala a Zim-

Zim: Oh, Oh.

Zim sale rápidamente utilizando las extremidades de su PAK.

Tak: No lo dejen escapar.

**/Pasillos/**

Zim continuaba moviéndose, aun podía poner su plan en acción. Debía llegar a su destino, El cuarto de Calderas.

**/Cuarto de calderas/**

La caldera principal estaba acoplada a lo que parecían contenedores de pintura.

Dib: Por mercurio, ¿Qué es esto?

Zim: Esto es la manera de ganar este tonto concurso.

Dib: ¿Qué?

Zim: Cuando la caldera estalle, todos quedaran cubiertos de pintura, excepto yo.

Tak: Estas loco, ¡Mimi! Detenlo.

La gatita obedece y cuando esta a centímetros de ZIm, este la paraliza utilizando un choque eléctrico proveniente de su PAK. La pequeña robot cae como si fuera plomo y se queda inmóvil.

Mimi: No me puedo mover.

Tak: Errr…

Zim: Se acabo Dib, Yo gane, yo soy el mejor, ¡Yo soy Zim!

Del PAK de Zim sale un control remoto y al presionar un botón todo el lugar se estremece.

Zim: ¿Qué sucede?

Tak: Es la estructura de la escuela, este lugar se va a…

Tak no logra completar la frase cuando un trozo de roca cae sobre su cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Zim: ¡Tak!

Zim corre para auxiliara a Tak, mientras mas trozo de metal y roca caen, uno de ellos logra caer sobre Alice y la deja atrapada.

Dib: ¡Alice!

Zim: Esto no tenía que pasar, es hora de irse.

Zim toma en brazos a Tak y con sus extremidades mecánicas a Mimi, para salir del lugar.

Tenn se preparaba para salir cuando ve a Dib tratando de sacar a Alice.

Alice: Diablos.

La pequeña invasora decide ayudar a Dib.

Tenn: Creo que necesitas ayuda.

Entre los dos logran liberar a la pequeña de pelo rubio y salen del lugar.

Cuando la bomba estalla, todos los rincones de la Eskuela quedan llenos de pintura.

**/Auditorio/**

Una Srta. Bitters y un Sr. Dwyncki cubiertos de pintura observan los niños flotando en la pintura derramado por la bomba de Zim.

Sr. Dwincky: Valla, no esperaba esto.

Srta. Bitters: Tú limpiaras esto.

Sr. Dwincky: Escúchenme niños, anunciare al ganador.

De entre la pintura surgen Dib, Alice, Tenn y Gaz.

Sr. Dwincky: El ganador es… Zim.

Dib: ¿Qué?

Detrás de Dwincky un victorioso Zim surge completamente inmaculado. Utilizo las extremidades de su PAK para permanecer alejado de la pintura.

Zim: Gracias, Gracias.

Sr. Dwincky: Tu premio es…

Los ojos de Zim expresaban ansias y emoción.

Sr. Dwincky: Tu premio es… Una dotación de por vida de Caramelos Poop.

Zim: ¡Sí!, Espera.

Una maquina de carga deja caer sobre Zim un montón de cajas de dulces, aplastando al pequeño invasor.

Zim: ¡Mi espalda!

Sr. Dwincky: Espero que se divirtieran niños, ya pueden retirarse.

Los niños se marchan lentamente.

Gaz: ¿Dulces?, tonterías.

Dib: Tina, gracias por ayudarnos.

Alice: Si, eres muy amable.

Tenn: Ni lo menciones.

Alice: Pero…

Tenn: ¡Dije que ni lo menciones!

Alice: Esta bien.

Tenn se marcha enfurecida, Dib y Alice no tardan en hacer lo mismo, dejando a Zim debajo de una tonelada de dulces.

Zim no podía ver nada, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de dulces lo cual obstruía su visión. Después de unos minutos los dulces estaban siendo retirados de su vista, hasta que pudo ver quien le estaba ayudando.

Zim: ¿Tak?

Tak: Tenemos que sacarte de este lugar antes de que termines aplastado por estas cajas.

Zim: ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Tak: No cuestiones y solo acepta mi ayuda.

Zim se queda calado y después de algunos minutos por fin se libera de la aplastante presión de las cajas.

Zim: Gracias.

Tak: No fue nada.

Zim: Espero que estés bien, ya sabes por lo del golpe en la cabeza.

Tak: No fue nada, pero gracias por preguntar.

Zim: ¿Por qué ayudaste al humano?

Tak: Alguien debía encargarse de que terminaras muerto.

Zim: Gracias, creo.

Tak: Ni lo menciones.

Tak se marcha en silencio, dejando a Zim solo, después de unos minutos Zim se marcha y deja los dulces en el escenario, debe encargarse de otras cosas.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado, y hasta la próxima._

**Tenn:**

**Invasora del imperio Irken, se le fue asignado la conquista de Meekrob, debido a un incidente en el cual se le envió un grupo de unidades S.I.R defectuosas, sus planes de invasión se arruinar. En un intento de conseguir un asegundo oportunidad, pidió a los Mas Altos una nueva misión. Actualmente se le asigno ayudar a Zim a conquistar la tierra. Según ciertos análisis psicológico, Tenn padece de paranoilla debido a los a acontecimientos de su misión fallida, también parece tener una ira reprimida y una obsesión con Zim.**


	25. Un obscuro plan y Waffles

_Espero que el episodio pasado fuera de su agrado y también espero que este lo sea._

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 27-Un obscuro plan y Waffles-**

**/Eskuela/ [Viernes, 3 Días mas para San Valentín]**

Esta eskuela ha soportado mucho, desde inundaciones, Incidentes sobre los órganos de los alumnos, hámsteres alterados genéticamente, concursos psicópatas para ganar dulces y piojos gigantes.

Todo esto es lo que ha ocurrido en esta escuela, su director ha soportado cada una de estas adversidades sin importar nada.

Pero había llegado la hora de cobrarse algo a cambio. Hace unas semanas un chico de piel verde construyo un aparato de control mental (Episodio 5) aunque el chico destruyo el auditorio, entre los restos encontraron lo que querían. Un instrumento musical convertido en una herramienta para controlar la mente.

**/Despacho del director/**

La oficina era obscura, apenas se podía ver algo, al fondo un enorme escritorio de madera era ocupado por una tétrica y sombría silueta. Con un dedo activa el comunicador de su escritorio.

Sr. Director: Srta. Alguna noticia sobre el proyecto triangulo.

Secretaria: No Sr. Director, le haré saber cuándo allá nuevas noticias.

Sr. Director: Gracias.

Se reclina en su enorme silla de terciopelo rojo y se acomoda, esperara, tiene mucha paciencia. Pronto todo su esfuerzo será recompensado.

Aunque Zim crea que la mayoría de humanos son idiotas ignorantes, no es el caso de todos, El Sr. Director supo sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Zim en cuanto llego a su escuela, pero también supo de las posibles ganancias, si esperaba lo suficiente podría echar mano de tecnología superior, y su espera valió la pena.

Cada momento que pasa crea en el hombre de sombría silueta mas deseos de terminar con esto, pronto será el quien gobierne a todo ser viviente en la tierra ¿y por qué no? Del universo.

**/Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Los niños escuchaban a la anciana mujer mientras esta solo rebajaba sus autoestimas y daba pesimistas visiones de un futuro caótico.

Srta. Bitters: Y como ven niños, el desafiar a un poder mayor los puede llevar a la perdición, ¡Vean a Juana de Arco! Trato de desafiara a la iglesia y la quemaron viva, esos eran buenos tiempos.

Zim ignoraba las palabras de la mujer de tenebrosa presencia, estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos, Tak lo había ayudado cuando esos dulces aplastaban su pequeño cuerpo (Episodio 26) y el la salvo dejando su plan de lado por una extraña sensación que lo obligo a hacerlo.

En cuanto a Tak, ella lleva pensando en el pequeño invasor desde que fueron secuestrados por Rasec (Episodio 20) por alguna razón no puede sacar al pequeño invasor de su cabeza, y ahora una pregunta deambula en su mente ¿Estará enamorada de Zim? Esa pregunta invade casi todos sus pensamientos desde que Mimi lo sugirió (Episodio 23) Y si fuera cierto se pregunta si Zim sentirá lo mismo.

Aunque los pensamientos de estos dos son de amor y ternura, en la mente de Tenn solo hay furia y desesperación, en su afán de conseguir el afecto y respeto de Zim, Tenn piensa que destruyendo al humano Dib ella podría ganar el amor de Zim. Pero ahora también piensa en lo que Dib le dijo, que si Zim no apreciaba lo que ella asía por él, puede que hubiera alguien que si lo haga (Episodio 26)

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

Gir veía la televisión junto a sus otros dos compañeros.

Melani: Me encanta este programa.

Chipz: Tengo hambre.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta suena un par de veces el pequeño Gir se levanta para atender.

Gir: ¡Hola!

Mimi: Hola.

Gir: ¿Quieres pasar?

Mimi: Por supuesto.

La pequeña gatita entra con confianza al lugar, sabe que Gir no le aria daño, y duda que en realidad pueda. Las otras dos unidades S.I.R. no tardan en percatarse de la presencia de Mimi.

Melani: ¡Hola ardilla!

Chipz: ¿Quieres nueces?

Mimi ni siquiera discute, sabe que sería inútil, esas dos unidades no cambiaran su lógica, pero no le importa. El pequeño Gir se sienta de nuevo y ase un lugar para Mimi, el cual lo señala dando unas palmaditas en el. Mimi no tarda en captar el mensaje, se acomoda y disfruta del televisor.

Mimi: Me encanta este programa.

Puede que el pequeño Gir no sabe por qué Mimi está aquí, pero tampoco se lo pregunta, en cuanto a Mimi, ella vino solo porque le agrada estar cerca de Gir, no sabe la razón pero tampoco la busca. A comparación con su Ama, Mimi solo busca lo que la haga sentir bien sin cuestionar porque lo hace.

**/Cafetería de la Eskuela/**

Desde hace unos días que ZIm se sienta junto a Tak en la misma mesa, aunque en realidad no hablan el uno con el otro, a ambos les agrada estar cerca, aunque ninguno sabe lo que el otro siente.

De igual forma Tenn se estado sentando en la misma mesa que Dib y Alice. Normalmente solo ve con odio a Tak pero esta vez tiene otras cosas en mente, ¿Y si el humano tiene razón?, esa idea la atormentaba en su mente.

Dib: ¿Tina?

Las palabras de Dib penetran en los pensamientos de la pequeña invasora y la sacan de su transe de ideas.

Tenn: ¿Qué sucede?

Dib: Estas algo distante.

Alice: Pareces un zombi.

Tenn: Oh, lo siento, estoy algo distraída.

Dib: ¿Por Zim?

Tenn: Emm… Si, Por Zim-Deprimida-

Dib: Te dije que no debería importar lo que Zim piensa de ti, puedes encontrar algo mejor.

Tenn: ¿Enserio lo creen?

Dib: Por supuesto que si, ¿no es verdad Alice?

Alice: Claro, es decir eres lista y bonita, puedes hallar alguien más.

Tenn: Gracias, es muy amable.

Dib y Alice le sonríen ala pequeña de pelo castaño, la cual solo esposa una nerviosa sonrisa, aunque sus palabras puedan ser ciertas, ella ha estado enamorada de Zim desde hace mucho e intentara conseguirlo una vez más.

Tak y Zim no an dicho nada en todo el almuerzo, solo miradas esquivas son lo que intercambian, Zim siente como las palabras en su boca intentan salir, pero las retiene, sus nervios e inseguridades le dominan por completo, si supiera que Tak está igual de confundida, el no temería de expresarse.

Tak por su parte desea saciar su curiosidad, ¿Zim sentirá lo mismo? Es lo que piensa en su cabeza, aunque pudiera preguntárselo en este momento, no tiene el valor de hacerlo ¿Y si me equivoco y si no siente lo mimo? El miedo al rechazó y burla evita que haga la pregunte. Un trágico circulo vicioso, mientras Tak no haga su pregunta, Zim seguirá con sus dudas y no dirá nada, lo cual solo alimentara mas la ansia de respuesta de Tak y el circulo continua y continua.

Aunque Zim no se atreve a decir lo que siente esto no evita que diga una u otra cosa.

Zim: Hmm… ¿Cómo has estado?

Aunque algo sorprendida por el repentino hablar de Zim, Tak sabe que debe responder.

Tak: Bien.

Zim: ¡Genial!, Genial.

Tak: Eso creo, ¿Cómo has estado tú?

Zim: Oh, pues bien, supongo.

Tak: Eso es bueno.

Zim: ¡Sí! Muy bueno.

El silencio vuelve a dominar el escenario, esto fue una de las charlas mas largas que han tenido últimamente. Anqué algo incomoda al situación ninguno e los dos se va, aunque no lo admite así mismos o entre ambos, disfrutan de la compañía del otro.

Tenn observa a Zim y Tak, aunque le molesta que Zim esté tan obsesionad con Tak, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse de Dib y Alice no lo hiso, los salvo y ahora se cuestiona sobre si Zim debería ser su objeto de devoción y cariño.

Dib: Oye Tina, ¿Te gustaría salir con nosotros?

Tenn: ¿Qué?

La pregunta del niño cabezón deja confundida a la pequeña invasora.

Alice: Si, eso sería fantástico, podríamos hacer algo juntos.

Tenn: Emm… No gracias, en realidad no me siento de humor.

Dib: Hmm… Lástima, pero no te obligare a ir si no quieres. Nos vemos.

Con esto Dib y Alice se marcharon del lugar dejando a Tenn sola y con un su mente revuelta en pensamientos complejos.

Keef: Hola Tina.

La vos del pequeño niño de camisa azul cielo y ojos rojos era tan irritante que saco de sus pensamientos a Tenn.

Tenn: ¿Qué quieres Keef?

Keef: Nada, solo vine a saludarte, cualquier amigo de ZIm es amigo mío.

Tenn: ¿Y si yo no quiero ser tu amiga?

Keef: Jeje, Que graciosa eres.

Tenn: Hmm…

Keef: Oye y ¿Cómo has estado?

Tenn: Nada bien.

Keef: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres amiga de Zim, sabes lo que daría por ser su mejor amigo.

Tenn: No, pero presiento que me lo vas a decir.

Keef: Daria lo que fuera, el es el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener.

Tenn: ¿En serio te crees todo lo que dices?

Keef: Si, si lo hago, todos debemos tener amigos.

Tenn: Hmm… Eso es, interesante.

Keef: Por supuesto que lo es.

Tenn: No hablo de Zim, digo que es interesante lo que dijiste.

Keef: ¿Qué dije?

Tenn: Lo de que todos necesitamos amigos.

Keef: Oh, eso, si me parece que todos necesitamos amigos.

Tenn: Tienes razón, Y Keef te acabas de volver mi amigo.

Keef: ¡En serio!-Emocionado

Tenn: Por supuesto, todos necesitamos, ¿No es así?

Keef: por supuesto que sí.

Tenn: Genial, de ahora en adelante eres mi amigo, pero nada de cosas raras, ¡¿Entendiste?

Keef: Pos su puesto, nada de cosas raras.

Tenn: Genial, nos vemos luego.

La pequeña niña de cabello castaño se retira del lugar, dejando a un feliz y ansioso Keef pensando en que tiene una nueva amiga y puede que esta no le saque algún órgano.

Mientras esto sucedía a escasos metros de la mesa de ZIm y Tak, los dos enamorados siguen su "Charla" y su intercambia de miradas.

Tak suelta un suspiro algo silencioso.

Zim: ¿Dijiste algo?

Tak: Emm… No.

Zim: Oh, creí escuchar algo.

Tak: Creíste mal.

^Timbre^

Zim: Parece que ya debemos irnos.

Cuando Zim se dispone a ver a Tak, esta ya se avía ido, lentamente el pequeño de piel verde se levanta y se dirige a su salón.

**/Salon de la Srta. Bitters/**

En el salón de clase las cosas no eran muy distintas, aunque Tak esa detrás de él, Zim no puede juntar el valor para girarse y hablar con ella.

Justo a su lado Tenn solo piensa en cómo ganarse el afecto de Zim, aunque concentrada se percata de una nota que fue dejada en su pupitre, no supo cuando la pusieron allí, con lentitud toma la nota y la desdobla para leer su contenido.

_**{Nota}**_

_**-Hola Amiga ¿como estas?**_

_**{Fin}**_

Cuando se gira puede ver al pequeño Keef al fondo del salón sonriéndole con un aire de alegría y amistad, en un intento de regresar a sus pensamientos Tenn intenta ignorar al pequeño de ojos rojos. No sabe que acaba de meterse en algo que no le gustara.

Algún tiempo después el timbre de salida suena, es viernes y los niños como es su costumbre salen rápidamente del lugar, no esperaran más tiempo por su libertad y aire fresco.

**/Despacho del Director/**

Entre las sombras, El Sr. Director ha observado todo lo sucedido, sabe sobre sus alumnos "Especiales" Zim, Tak y Tenn, incluso sabe sobre Alice, cuando su teléfono suena sus ánimos suben a lo alto, ha estado esperando esta llamada, por lo que contesta sin tardar.

Sr. Director: ¿Cómo va todo?

¿?: Todo va como lo planeado señor.

Sr. Director: Fantástico.

¿?: Solo tenemos un pequeño problema.

La mirada del hombre de silueta obscura se llena de furia, a esperado suficiente, no desea esperar más.

Sr. Director: ¿Qué sucede?

¿?: Parece que el aparato alienígeno, no funciona si es un humano el que lo use.

Sr. Director: ¿Qué significa eso?

¿?: Parece ser que solo puede ser utilizado por el niño verde o alguien de la misma especie señor.

El frustrado hombre cuelga con ira el teléfono que casi lo destruye por la presión que este ejerce.

Sr. Director: Ese estúpido niño verde ya me ha costado demasiado, es hora de cobrársela, ¿necesitamos a otro de su especie? Bien yo sé a quién usar.

La mirada del sombrío sujeto se llena de una malasia enorme, antes solo planeaba completar su plan, ahora también ara pagar al pequeño invasor por todo lo que ha causado.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

En el sofá el grupo de pequeños robots cayó dormido, todos excepto Gir, quien comía un tazón de palomitas sin reventar mientras miraba el televisor, puede que ignorante sobre Mimi que yace acurrucada en su cabeza como si de una cama se tratase.

Lo único que saca de su transe a Gir es la llegada de su amo, el cual parece más desganado de lo que acostumbraría.

Gir: Hola jefecito.

Zim: Hola Gir.

Zim continúa su camino hasta la cocina para tomar el ascensor a los laboratorios, ignora la presencia de Mimi, como si ella fuera invisible para él.

**/Laboratorio/**

El pequeño Skoodge limpiaba los tubos de ensayo y las vitrinas, desde que llego a la tierra su tarea asido de mantener limpia la base, algo un poco difícil con los resientes acontecimientos. Como una extraña parodia de Don Quijote y Sancho pansa, Skoodge se alegra al ver a su líder llegar, siempre leal a Zim, Skoodge solo vive para escuchar y obedecer.

Skoodge: Hola Zim, ¿Cómo fue tu día?

Zim: Fatal-mientras se sienta bruscamente en su silla-

Skoodge: ¿Y eso por qué?

Zim duda si debe contárselo a Skoodge, pero luego recuerda que el pequeño invasor regordete nunca se atrevería a traicionarle, ni por un segundo.

Zim: Es Tak.

Skoodge: ¿Tak?

Zim: Si, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Skoodge: Oh.

Zim: Eso es todo, te digo lo que pienso y solo se te ocurre decir: Oh.

Skoodge: Lo siento Zim, pero solo se me ocurre que estas enamorado de Tak.

Zim: ¡MIENTES!

El pequeño alíen se miente a sí mismo, sabe que es verdad, pero algo le impide aceptarlo abiertamente.

Skoodge: Esta bien, solo decía.

Zim: Como digas.

Skoodge: Pero enserio Zim, creo que esa es la razón por la que piensas en ella.

Zim: Skoodge.

Skoodge: ¿Si?

Zim: Cállate.

Skoodge: De acuerdo.

Triste es el hecho de que Zim no pueda aceptar sus propios sentimientos, aunque sabe que Skoodge habla con verdad y razón, no le escucha, para el esto debe ser otra cosa, pero tampoco puede negar que desde que Tak regreso se ha sentido diferente, se ha sentido extraño, con la necesidad de estar a su lado cada minuto del día y de revelarlo que piensa de ella.

**/Sala/**

En la sala una pequeña cosa que podría llamarse relación es más simple que la de Zim y Tak, Mimi aunque no sabe por qué de su deseo de cercanía con el pequeño Gir, ha llegado a aceptarlo y saciar ese deseo, a comparación de su ama Mimi no teme a intentar conseguir lo que siente necesario. El pequeño Gir transmite una sensación cálida y serena alrededor suyo.

Despertando de su siesta Mimi baja de la cabeza del pequeño robot que aun ve la televisión, Mimi se acurruca en el hombro metálico del pequeño robot mientras produce un sonido parecido aun ronroneo, Aunque el pequeño Gir es ignorante de las razones de Mimi por venir tan seguido, no le molesta su presencia, se ha vuelto algo agradable y tierno el tenerla cerca.

Mientras Mimi ronronea mientras se recarga en el hombro del pequeño robot de ojos azules, Gir solamente continua viendo el televisor.

**/Casa de Tak, Sala/**

Cuando Tak llega a casa lo primero de lo que se percata es la ausencia de Mimi, no le da mucha importancia, últimamente ha estado saliendo muy a menudo. Camina asía el sofá y se sienta, está muy confundida, la idea de que Mimi hubiera tenido razón sobre el interés de Tak en Zim le es molesto y confuso a la vez, aunque eso respondería porque regreso a la tierra cuando su capsula de escape se reactivo (Episodio 15), eso crea otra pregunta, ¿Dónde está su nave?, aunque una buena pregunta, es solo un intento de olvidar su verdadera inquietud.

Aunque concentrada, se percata de un pinchazo en su cuello, la aguda molestia no dura mucho, pronto todo se vuelve obscuro y silencioso.

De entre las sombras de la casa un hombre de uniforme S.W.A.T. negro surge y toma a la pequeña invasora, es hora de que ella sirva a los propósitos de un tercero.

**/Sala de la casa de Zim/**

Mientras Mimi continúa recostada en el hombro de Gir una pequeña alarma silenciosa suena en su cabeza.

**-¡Brecha de seguridad!-**

Mimi: Oh, No.

La pequeña gatita solo salta del sofá y sale del lugar, debe asegurar su propio hogar, debe asegurar a su Ama.

Gir: Adiós, Mimi-Felizmente-

**/Casa de Tak, Sala/**

Mimi entra por una ventana abierta cerca de la puerta, no hay rastro de su Ama, pero puede detectar el aroma de un humano, en estos momentos da gracias a las mejoras que Tak le hiso, pero con ellas o no, la pequeña gatita no puede encontrar a su ama.

Mimi: No, no, no-Mientras da vueltas en círculos-

Pero luego recuerda las cámaras de seguridad, se acerca al televisor y un pequeño cable sale de su cabeza para conectarse con la pantalla de gran tamaño.

Lo que ve es lo inimaginable, se an llevado a su ama, pero a donde, sigue observando el video y es cuando el soldado de la grabación se contacta con su jefe.

Soldado: La tengo Señor.

**…**

Soldado: No señor, no fue difícil, parecía distraída.

**…**

Soldado: Señor, correcto señor, ¿Dónde quiere que la entrege?

**…**

Soldado: Hmm… Sí señor, lo veré en el auditorio de la Eskuela.

La pregunta de Mimi fue contestada, una victoria amarga es lo único que esto significa, aun sabiendo la ubicación de su enemigo, es muy obvio que le superan en número y recursos, después de unos segundos sabe quien le puede ayudar.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

Mimi entra por una ventana abierta, agrádese la falta de cuidado de Gir, el cual apenas salía de la cocina con un plato de Waffles recién hechos.

Gir: Hola, ¿Quieres Waffles?

Mimi: No tengo tiempo.

Al olor de los Waffles llega hasta la gatita, la cual aspira el aroma como si de un perfume caro se tratase. Los ojos de Mimi se vuelven de un color azul cielo.

Mimi: Huelen deliciosos.

Si tuviera lengua estaría salivando, pero rápidamente recuerda su misión, con una sacudida de cabeza sus ojos regresan a su rojo normal.

Mimi: Necesito ver a Zim, Ahora.

Gir: Esta bien.

El pequeño Gir guía a su invitada a la cocina para tomar el elevador a los laboratorios, aun no sabe como hacerlo, pero debe convencer a Zim de ayudarla a salvar a su ama.

**/Laboratorio/**

Inconsciente de lo sucedido, Zim sigue recostado en su silla, intenta comprender lo que siente, sus esfuerzos son interrumpidos cuando Mimi salta en su estomago.

Zim: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Mimi: Necesito tu ayuda.

Zim: ¿Enserio crees que te ayudare?, Ridículo.

Mimi: Se llevaron a la Ama Tak.

Zim: ¿Qué?, ¿Quién?

Mimi: No lo sé pero se la llevaron a la escuela, debemos ayudarla.

Zim se levanta de golpe y provoca que la gatita se retire de su posición para sentarse en el suelo.

Mimi: ¿Qué dices?

Zim: Necesitaremos ayuda.

Mimi: Pues consigue ayuda.

En ese momento por coincidencia o por burla por parte del cruel destino, Tenn va bajando al laboratorio, en unos segundos deseara no haberlo hecho.

Tenn: ¿Qué hace el robot de Tak aquí?

Zim: ¡Tenn! Me alegro de verte.

Tenn: ¡¿En serio?

Los ojos carmesí de Tenn se inflaron por la emoción y sus antenas aprecian haberse vuelto locas, su felicidad no durara mucho.

Zim: Por supuesto que si, después de todo te necesito.

Tenn: Oh, Zim yo también…

Zim: Si, te necesito para ayudarme y salvara Tak.

La sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de la pequeña invasora se desvanece al escuchar las palabras de Tenn y un pequeño tic invade su ojo derecho.

Tenn: ¿Qué?

Zim: Que vamos a salvar a Tak.

Tenn: Yo no voy-Mientras se cruza de brazos-

Zim: ¿Por qué no?

Tenn: Primero dime ¿Por que vamos a salvarla? ¿Por qué es tan importante hacerlo? ¿Eh?

Zim: Emm…

Tenn: ¡Dimelo!

Zim: Hmm… Porque si no lo asemos puede que… Emm… nos encuentren y arruinen nuestra misión.

Tenn: Eso es todo.

Zim: Si, eso es todo.

Aunque una obvia mentira, Tenn prefiere creer la mentira de Zim que escuchar sus instintos que gritan ¡Miente!

Tenn: Esta bien, los ayudare.

Zim: Genial. Pero aun necesitamos más ayuda.

Esa palabras sirven para invocar al pequeño Skoodge, ansioso de probarse ante Zim, espera que le dirija la palabra.

Zim: Ya lo tengo, ¡Skoodge!

Skoodge: Señor sí señor.

Zim: Cuida la base mientras salimos a buscar ayuda.

Zim y Tenn se marcha junto con Mimi y Gir, dejando a un Skoodge algo deprimido, este nos era su momento de gloria.

**/Casa de Dib, Sala/**

EL pequeño niño cabezón veía el su programa favorito junto con Alice.

**^Timbre^**

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó dos veces Dib se levanto del sofá para abrir la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla por completo esta se abrió bruscamente empujando al Dib asía atrás.

Dib: ¿Zim?

Zim: Dib, he venido para…

Dib: ¡Lo sabía, sabía que vendrías a tratar de destruirme!

Zim: ¿Eh?, No yo he venido para…

Antes de que Zim pudiera terminar su frase, Dib le arroja un jugo al rostro, como es normal la reacción del liquido con la piel de Zim es como si le hubieran arrojado un poderoso asido.

Zim: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Qué dolor! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?-Mientras se retuerce en el suelo-

Dib sonríe con algo de orgullo, su sonrisa se borra cuando una afligida "Tina" corre a auxiliar al pequeño invasor.

Tenn: ¡Zim!

Dib: ¿Tina?

Cuando el efecto del jugo se detiene Zim se levanta del suelo intentando no mostrar el inmenso dolor que sentía.

Zim: Ejem, Como iba diciendo, eh venido para pedir tu ayuda Dib.

Dib: ¿Mi Ayuda?

Zim: Si, tu ayuda.

Dib: Bromeas ¿Cierto?

Zim: No estoy bromeando.

Dib: Vaya, debe ser algo muy importante si me pides ayuda.

Zim: Si, si lo es.

Tenn: ¿Eh?

Zim: Emm… Ablando en términos prácticos, por supuesto

Tenn solo mira con sospecha a Zim.

Dib: Hmm… No lo sé, tu y Tak intentan conquistar la tierra, ayudarlos seria contra producente.

Zim: Ella sabe sobre Alice y si logran sacarle información, bueno ya vimos lo que paso la última vez.

Dib frunce el seño, el invasor tenía un buen argumento, la última vez que Alice fue capturada no fue exactamente el mejor día de todos (Episodios 21-23)

Dib: Esta bien, te ayudare.

Alice: Yo también.

Dib: Esto podría ser peligroso Alice, ¿Estás segura?

Alice: Por supuesto que lo estoy.

Dib: Bien en ese caso…

Zim: Si, bueno ya vámonos.

**/Eskuela/**

Tak despierta y cuando abre ssu ojos lo único que puede ver es obscuridad.

Tak: ¿Dónde estoy?

Una vos en las sombras saca de su intriga a la invasora cautiva.

Sr. Director: Estas en la Eskuela Tak, y pronto tus amiguitos estarán aquí.

Tak intenta ver a su captor, tarda unos momentos en que los implantes en sus ojos empiecen a funcionar, la obscura silueta del sombrío hombre hiela la sangre de Tak, hay algo en el que no le agrada, Tiene razón.

Tak: ¿Qué planea con esto?

Sr. Director: Simple, obtener lo que merezco por todo mi trabajo.

Con un chasquido de dedos el Director enciende las luces, Tak observa su celda, una esfera de cristal la contenía sobre un enorme aparato parecido a una antena parabólica.

Tak: ¿Qué es esto?

Sr. Director: Oh ya lo veras, ya lo veras. ¡Activen le secuencia de arranque!

Con esas palabras del suelo de la celda de Tak un guante especial se pega a su mano como un imán y un centinela de seguridad sale sosteniendo un triangulo obviamente alterado con tecnología Irken.

Tak: Pero que…

No termina de completar la frase cuando su brazo cautivo empieza a sostener el triangulo con gran fuerza, un dolor indescriptible recorre todo su cuerpo.

Tak: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mientras la pequeña Irken grita de dolor y su disfraz falla dejando ver su verdadera forma una sonrisa de satisfacción surca el rostro del Sr. Director.

En los pasillos cercanos un grupo formado por dos invasores, un humano, una alienígena de energía pura y dos androides buscan a Tak.

Zim: ¿Y ahora adonde Mimi?

Mimi: El sujeto dijo que en el auditorio.

Zim: Ese nefasto lugar, ¡Vamos!

Cuando comenzaban a dirigirse a su destino, un temblor sacudió la eskuela.

Dib: ¿Qué fue eso?

Gir: Me gustan los temblores.

Alice: Sea lo que sea no debe ser bueno.

**/Auditorio/**

La intuición de Alice es acertada, en el auditorio que ha sufrido ya varias reconstrucciones el techo se abre para que la siguiente fase comience, el aparato construido que contiene a Tak en una esfera, es una antena parabólica gigante y Tak activo el catalizador para su funcionamiento.

Sr. Director: Bien hecho señorita Tak, usted esta haciendo un gran trabajo.

El dolor obliga a la pequeña invasora a ponerse de rodillas, mientras que su captor se coloca un casco conectado a la maquina.

Sr. Director: Solo unos momentos más y todo el universo obedecerá mi mandato.

Dib: ¡Oye tu!

Sr. Director: ¿Eh?

Cuando se da la vuelta puede ver al grupo de aliados temporales en la puerta de entrada, no representan ningún peligro, está muy equivocado.

Sr. Director: Niños torpes, salgan de aquí, llego la hora de un nuevo mundo.

Zim: ¡Nunca!

Sr. Director: Tu.

Una mirada de odio es lo que recibe ZIm de parte del Director.

Sr. Director: Tu, por tu culpa eh tenido que arreglar cada uno de tus estúpidos desastres, como el incidente de los órganos robados o Ultra Pipi.

Zim: Gracias.

Sr. Director: ¡No te estoy alagando idiota!

Zim: ¿Ah no?

Sr. Director: ¡No!, pero eso no importa ahora, tu amiguita ya está a unos segundos de completar mi plan.

Con su mano señala a Tak quien apenas puede permanecer consiente por el dolor.

Zim: ¡Tak!

Sr. Director: ¿Así que si me disculpan? ¡Centinelas!

Los pequeños guardia flotantes acatan las órdenes de su maestro y comienzan su ataque contra los intrusos.

Dib: ¡Cuidado!

No tardan en desperdigarse, pero Zim tiene muy fija su meta.

Zim: Entretenga a los centinelas, yo voy por Tak, ¡Gir! Ven conmigo.

Gir: Si señor-Con sus ojos rojos-

Las extremidades mecánicas del PAK de Zim lo elevan y dirigen a su objetivo, seguido del pequeño robot de ojos azules.

Con agilidad Zim esquiva las envestidas de los centinelas, debe llegar hasta ella.

Dib: wow, ¿Eh? ¡Cuidado!

Dib apenas puede esquivar a un centinela que estaba a punto de envestirlo.

Alice: ¡Dib!

Dib: Estoy bien, ¡Cúbranse!

Mientras Dib y sus acompañantes intentan no ser pulverizados, Zim se abre camino a través de cables y tubos para escalar una torre y llegar a su objetivo, Tak.

Sr. Director: No, no, ¡NO!

Cuando por fin llega hasta la transparente y esférica celda, Tak apenas está viva, su PAK trata de mantenerla consiente y lo más estable posible, pero esta comenzando a fallar.

Zim: ¡Tak!

Zim comienza a golpear el cristal, al ver que es un esfuerzo inútil utiliza el cortador laser de su PAK, La cuatro extremidades dibujan las esquinas de un rectángulo y disparan cortando el cristal fácilmente.

Zim entrar por la puerta improvisada y Gir le sigue detrás. Cortando algunos cables de un panel en el suelo y conectando otros a Gir su plan está listo.

Zim: Bien Gir ¿Listo?

Gir: Listísimo.

Zim: Piensa en Waffles.

Gir: Me gustan los Waffles.

Cuando termina su frase una descarga eléctrica se transporta desde Gir hasta el triangulo cortando el vinculo con Tak, la cual cae al suelo y se desmalla. Eso no es todo, la señal de Gir no es para salir sino para regresar, y llegar hasta el casco del Director.

Sr. Director: ¡NO!, ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Una descarga llega al cerebro del Director y lo deja en el suelo en posición fetal repitiendo lo mimo una y otra vez.

Sr. Director: Tantos Waffles, son tantos Waffles.

Le encontraran balbuceando lo mismo una y otra vez y le internaran en un hospital psiquiátrico

El pequeño Gir humea debido a la energía que soporto, Zim solo toma Tak en brazos y baja con la ayuda de su PAK.

Zim: Vamos Gir.

Gir: Si jefecito.

El pequeño robot solo salta y se deja caer al duro suelo.

Cuando Zim termina de descender solo se marcha en silencio, nadie dice nada ni siquiera Tenn, vio como sufría Tak, le parece que ya ha sido suficiente para ella. Detrás de Zim Gir y Mimi lo siguen.

Dib y el resto se marcharan pronto, no tienen nada que hacer allí.

**/Casa de Tak, Sala/**

Tak despierta con un horrible dolor de cabeza y un dolor de cuerpo aun peor, sus antenas le duelen y cada uno de sus huesos le dicen que no se mueva para evitar el dolor. Obedece la señal.

Mimi: Veo que ya despertó.

Tak ve a la pequeña gatita sentada en uno de los brazos del sofá frente a ella.

Tak: ¿Qué sucedió?-Mientras soba su cabeza-

Mimi: En cortas palabras, fue secuestrada por un lunático que casi la mata y ZIm la rescato.

Tak: ¿Zim?

Mimi: Si, Zim.

Tak: ¿Dónde está?

Mimi: Oh, bueno el…

Tak: ¿Se fue cierto?

Mimi: Si.

Tak: Bueno, solo dejame sola, quiero descansar.

Mimi: Como diga Ama.

Tak se recuesta de un costado, dando la cara a la parte al asiento del sofá, no deja que Mimi vea una pequeña lágrima cristalina atravesar su rostro, y lo peor es que no sabe por qué sucede.

**Fin.**

_Espero le allá gustado este episodio, lamento tardarme tanto pero tenía trabajo, o y por cierto **dejen sus comentarios** y gracias por a una amiga que me menciono en su Fic, eso fue muy amable. Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo_

**El Coliseo:**

**Es una nave que casi iguala en tamaño a la Inmensa, diseñada por Rasec es utilizada como sede de batallas a muerte que son televisadas en todo el universo por igual, hace poco fue testigo de la lucha por sobrevivir de Zim y Tak, actualmente se desconoce su paradero.**


	26. El aroma de los sueños

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y espero que también este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 28-El aroma de los sueños -**

**/En algún lugar/**

En una colina cubierta de un pasto verde un roble cubre con su sombra a Tak que observa el atardecer sentada en una banca sin su disfraz. Espera a alguien especial.

Zim: ¡Tak!

Tak gira y ve al pequeño invasor sin su disfraz de humano acercándose. Cuando llega a la banca el pequeño invasor se sienta junto a Tak y toma su mano. La invasora de ojos obscuros se sonroja un poco.

Zim: ¿Tak?

Tak: ¿Si Zim?

Zim: Yo he querido decirte que... bueno yo…

Tak: ¿Si?

Los ojos de Tak se llenan de una felicidad radiante mientras el pequeño invasor formula su frase. Tomando la otra mano de Tak, Zim acerca su rostro al de ella.

Zim: … Yo siempre te he amado Tak, y quiero pasar el resto del tiempo junto a ti.

Una lágrima recorre la mejilla de Tak mientras sonríe de felicidad, esto es lo que quería escuchar decir al pequeño invasor, es lo que deseaba.

Tak: Yo también siento lo mismo.

Tak cierra sus ojos y se acerca lentamente a Zim, sus labios se acercan mas y mas a los del pequeño invasor, en la mete de Tak una sola idea es la que se encuentra allí, Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

**/Casa de Tak, Sala/ [Sábado, 2 Días mas para San Valentín]**

Es cierto, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tak despierta en su sofá, al darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño, solo se deprime, arregla sus antenas y se levanta del sofá para ponerse de pie.

Tak: Mimi.

La pequeña gatita sale de entre las sombras, estuvo esperando a que su ama despertara.

Mimi: ¿Si?

Tak: Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el "Amor"

Mimi: Oh, está bien, pero ¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

Tak: Tenias razón sobre Zim.

Mimi: ¡En serio! Digo, en serio.

Tak: Si, ahora solo dime todo lo que sepas de eso.

Mimi: Esta bien, ¿Qué quiere saber?

Tak: Hmm… Dime como saber si estoy enamorada o no.

Mimi: Eso es simple, si usted está enamorado nunca dejara de pensar en esa persona y deseara estar con él todo el tiempo, sin importar sus defectos.

Tak: Interesante, y ¿Cómo puedo gustarle a alguien?

Mimi: Oh, bueno… eso depende de ese alguien, aunque lo más normal es tratar de acercarse a ese alguien especial e intentar agradarle.

Tak: Hmm… Ya veo, por ultimo ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esto?

Mimi: Veo mucha televisión.

Tak: Eso no me da mucha confianza.

Mimi: Confié en mi, ¿Quiere que Zi… digo ese alguien especial la quiera o no?

Tak: Bien si pero…

Mimi: Entonces escúcheme.

Tak: Esta bien.

Mimi se sienta en la cabeza de su ama.

Mimi: Creo que deberíamos ir de compras, ¿Usted qué dice?

Tak: Tu eres la "Experta".

Mimi: Entonces vamos.

Tak activa su disfraz y sale de su casa, no tiene mucha confianza en lo que Mimi le dice, pero no tiene muchas otras opciones.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/**

Zim se encontraba recostado en el sofá, cree que ese lunático humano se merece mas por lo que le hiso a Tak (Episodio 27).

Zim: Tak…-Con un tono triste-

Aun piensa en ella, le hubiera gustado estar con ella cuando despertó, decirle que él la salvo para poder ganarse su corazón, pero no pudo, igual que la ultima vez, solo se marcho, inconsciente de como eso afecta a Tak.

Ignorante de lo que provoco dentro de del corazón de Tak, Zim piensa que ella aun lo odia y es por eso que teme decirle la verdad.

Gir: Hola jefecito.

El pequeño robot salió de la cocina con un plato de hot dogs y patatas, mientras se sienta para devorar su pequeño festín Tenn aparece por el elevador de la sala.

Tenn: ¿Qué te sucede Zim?-Mientras se sienta a su lado-

Zim: No es nada.

Tenn: Vamos, puedes contarme.

Con una sonrisa logra transmitir confianza al pequeño invasor.

Zim: Bueno es que…

Zim se frota la cabeza, no sabe si decirle a Tenn, ha estado muy rara últimamente, pero ella nunca lo ha contrariado y lo a apoyado siempre.

Zim: No puedo sacarme a Tak de mi cabeza.

Tenn se queda callada mientras su ojo derecho sufre un Tic por la ira, sin darse cuenta comienza a jalar de las antenas de Zim con una gran fuerza.

Zim: ¡Me estas lastimando!

Cuando se escucha los quejidos de Zim, sale de su transe de ira y lo suelta.

Tenn: Lo siento mucho-Arrepentida-

Zim: No hay cuidado-Mientras arregla sus antenas-

Tenn: Por un momento creí que dijiste que no podías dejar de pensar en Tak, jeje.

Zim: Eso fue lo que dije.

Tenn: Oh, puedes disculparme-Mientras su ojo sufre otro Tic-

Tenn se levanta y se dirige a la cocina.

Tenn: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Desde la cocina-

Antes de que ZIm pueda reaccionar al grito de ira de Tenn, el refrigerador atraviesa un muro y cae en medio de la sala, para luego salir Tenn de la cocina aparentemente calmada.

Tenn: ¿Qué decías?

Zim: Emm… Nada, no dije nada-Asustado-

Tenn: Ya me parecía, volveré al laboratorio.

Tenn baja por el elevador de la sala de nuevo, dejando a Zim asustado por la reacción de Tenn a su respuesta.

Zim: Eso fue extraño.

Gir: Si que si.

Zim en ese momento se da cuenta que en todo ese tiempo Gir no se avía movido para nada. Este comportamiento en Gir le resulto intrigante a Zim.

Zim: ¿Gir?

Gir: Shhhh, mi programa ya comenzó.

Cuando Zim se gira asía la televisión se percata de que Gir está viendo un comercial de sapatos y joyas.

Televisión: EL mejor regalo para una chica es el más caro que puedas comprar.

Zim: Hmm… Interesante.

Gir: Adoro este programa.

**/Centro comercial/**

Tak camina por los enormes pasillos del centro comercial viendo las distintas tiendas, Joyas, perfumes, ropa, maquillaje, todo lo que una chica humana querría, pero Tak apenas comprende esta obsesión de la vanidad humana.

Tak: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Mimi: Son tiendas, y están aquí para hacerla ver más linda-sentada en la cabeza de Tak-

Tak: Oh, y como funciona exactamente.

Mimi: Ya verá, vamos.

Mimi salta de la cabeza de su confundida ama para entrara en una tienda de ropa, Tak corre detrás de ella.

**/Tienda de ropa/**

Tak busca a su pequeña compañera por toda la tienda hasta que esta salta de entre un montón de ropa y cae en sus brazos envuelta en bufandas.

Tak: ¿Dónde te metiste?

Mimi: Por allí, mire pruébese esto.

Con su cola la pequeña gatita le entrega a Tak una bufando purpura obscuro.

Tak: ¿Qué es esto?-Mientras sostiene la bufanda con una mano-

Rápidamente la gatita se para en el hombro de su ama.

Mimi: Es una bufanda, pruébesela la ara ver más linda, El la vera más linda.

Tak: ¿En serio?

Mimi: Por supuesto.

Tak: Está bien-nerviosa-

Aunque nerviosa Tak enrolla la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Tak: ¿Y qué tal?-Mientras se rasca-

Mimi: Se ve bien.

Tal comienza a rascarse el rostro y cuello con desesperación.

Mimi: ¿Qué sucede?

Tak: No lo sé.

La bufanda esta echa de lana, en su piel alienígena su efecto es mayor, la picazón apenas puede soportarla. Tak se quita la bufanda violentamente y la arroja lejos.

Mimi: ¿Qué tal si buscamos algo de algodón? ¿Eh?

Tak sonríe un poco,

**/Centro comercial, salida/ [3 Horas después]**

Despues de tres horas Tak sale con bolsas de distintas marcas y Mimi en su cabeza.

Tak: Fue divertido.

Mimi: Lo sé, eso decía la televisión.

**/Casa de Zim, Laboratorio/**

Tenn estaba furiosa, arrojaba objetos por los aires, sentía tanto odio asía Tak en ese momento, la escena era observada por Skoodge quien recién había terminado de limpiar el laboratorio por tercera vez hoy.

Tenn: ¡¿por qué? ¡¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? ¿Acaso no soy tan bonita como ella? ¡Te odio Tak! ¡Te odioooooooooooooo!

Después de descargar su ira sobre un montón de objetos materiales Tenn se tranquiliza un poco, el momento de paz permite a Skoodge acercarse a Tenn sin ningún peligro.

Skoodge: ¿Te sucede algo?

Tenn: Solo que la vida no es justa.

Tennn se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos como si fuera una niña en plena rabieta.

Skoodge: ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Tenn: Es Zim, el no deja de pensar en Tak y eso no es justo…

Tenn se levanta y empieza a golpear una pared de metal dejando una abolladura cada vez más profunda.

Tenn: No es justo, ¡No es justo!, ¡No es justo!

Skoodge: ¡Tranquila!

Tenn se detiene y se da cuenta de que sus puños están sangrando, se arrodilla en el suelo mientras Skoodge trata de detener el sangrado.

Tenn: Ouch.

Skoodge: ¿Eso es todo?

Tenn: ¿Qué quieres que diga, lo que me duele no es mi puño?

Skoodge: Vamos, nunca te vi tan alterada.

Tenn: Nos en justo Skoodge, yo siempre estuve para él y ahora ella se es la quien llama su atención.

Skoodge: Tranquila.

Tenn: ¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? ¡EH!

Skoodge: Escúchame, ¿acaso no quieres que Zim se feliz?

Tenn: Claro que Si, pero quería que lo fuera conmigo.

Skoodge: Lo sé, pero tal vez deberías dejar que haga lo que quiere, ya sabes no es que fuera a aparecer Tak en la puerta y Zim callera a sus pies.

Tenn: Creo que tienes razón.

Con un nuevo ánimo la pequeña invasora se levanta del suelo, puede que Skoodge tenga razón, tal vez solo está exagerando.

**/Sala/**

El pequeño Gir se lleva con facilidad el refrigerador devuelta a su lugar.

Zim: Bien hecho Gir. Y si ves a Skoodge dile que venga a limpiar.

El sonido del elevador de la sala alerta a ZIm e que alguien está subiendo, se trata de Tenn y Skoodge.

Zim: Tenn-Mientras se cubre el rostro-

Tenn: Tranquilo ZIm, yo vengo a disculparme.

Zim: ¿Eh?-Mientras se reincorpora-

Tenn: SI, yo quería disculparme por lo de antes, es solo que yo…

Tenn mira a Skoodge para tomar valor, el pequeño invasor rechoncho la anima subiendo sus pulgares.

Tenn: Bueno yo…

**^Timbre^**

El sonido del timbre la interrumpe, mientras Zim se acerca para abrir la puerta, antes de abrir se coloca su disfraz igual que Tenn, mientras que Skoodge se esconde.

Cuando Zim abre la puerta una Tak con un vestido negro y una bufanda de rayas moradas y negras se encuentra parada frente a él.

Zim: ¿Tak?

Tenn: ¿Tak?

Tak: La última vez que revise ese era mi nombre.

Zim: Los ojos de Zim parecían perdidos, más de lo normal aun par tratarse de Tak.

Tak: Zim yo…

Zim: Eres hermosa

Tak: ¿En serio?

Zim: Zim hablar enserio.

Tak: Supongo que eso es genial.

Tak toma al mano de Zim y lo arrastrar fuera de la casa, por alguna razón el pequeño invasor no hace nada más que babear por Tak. Pero Tak no nota esta peculiaridad solo sonríe, esta felis por su suerte.

Cuando se marchan Tenn observa como el destino se vuelve a burlar de ella. Y luego pone su atención en Skoodge.

Tenn: ¡Skoodge!

Skoodge: Oh, oh.

Tenn: ¡Dijiste que esto no pasaría!

Skoodge: Tenn por favor no me lastimes-Asustado y arrodillándose para pedir piedad-

Tenn: Y luego para colmo se fue con esa apestosa de Tak.

Skoodge: Vamos no es para tanto.

Tenn: Cállate, eso era literal, ¿no oliste ese horrible aroma?

Skoodge: No, ¿por qué?

Tenn: Interesante, ¡Melani!

La pequeña robot de ojos amarillos sale de la cocina.

Melani: Si señora.

Tenn: Toma una muestra del aire.

Melani: Señora si señora.

Pronto Melani aspira con su boca un poco de aire para luego sacar de su cabeza una pequeña capsula con la muestra dentro.

Skoodge: ¿Para qué es eso?

Tenn: Es para analizar.

Skoodge: ¿Y para que lo vas analizar?

Tenn: Algo no va bien, Zim parecía más idiotizado que antes.

Skoodeg: No te discutiré eso.

Tenn: ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si?

Tenn: Analiza esto.

Cmp: Como ordene.

Un brazo mecánico toma la pequeña capsula de la mano de Tenn y se la lleva.

Cmp: El análisis tardara más o menos una hora.

Tenn: Bien, ahora ¿En que estaba? ¡Oh si!

Skoodge: Oh no.

Durante los próximos 20 minutos se escuchan los alaridos de dolor del pequeño Skoodge por todos los rincones de la casa, debió callarse, es lo que el pequeño piensa mientras es golpeado.

**/En algún lugar de la ciudad/**

Tak camina con tomada de la mano del hipnotizado Zim, quien al ver una joyería recuerda una frase básica y simple de comprender: El mejor regalo para una chica es el más caro que puedas comprar.

El pequeño invasor suelta la mano de Tak y entra a la joyería con rapidez, Tak solo observa confundida para luego ver con asombro al pequeño Zim cargando joyas, pendientes y brazaletes para su amada.

Tak: ¿Son para mí?

Zim solo asiente con la cabeza mientras le entrega las joyas a Tak, su falta de palabrerío no es notado por Tak una energía de felicidad la ha llenado tanto que es incapaz de ver que Zim ni siquiera a dicho algo.

Tak solo abrasa a Zim con fuerza y vuelve a tomar su mano, esto se repite con cada tienda de ropa, perfumes y joyas que pasan, por suerte la pequeña Mimi no se aleja mucho de su ama, alguien tendrá que cargar todo eso.

**/Casa de Zim, Laboratorio/**

Tenn se encuentra recostada en una silla, en un rincón un amoratado y adolorido Skoodge tiembla.

Cmp: Tengo los resultados.

Tenn: ¿Y bien?

Cmp: Sus sospechas eran ciertas, parece que el aire contenía un agente muy potente.

Ten se levanta bruscamente de su silla se siente triunfante.

Tenn: ¡Lo sabia! Ella le puso algo al aire.

Cmp: Si, pero no creo que allá sido a propósito

Tenn: ¿Qué?

Cmp: Parece que este agente es lo que en la tierra llaman: Perfume.

Tenn: ¿Perfume?

Cmp: Si perfume, puede que este allá tenido una reacción química con la piel de Tak y bueno, en consecuencia esto dejo en un transe casi hipnótico al Amo.

Tenn: Genial, genial, ahora lo importante ¿Cómo rompo este transe?

Cmp: Puede que si el amo siente un dolor físico intenso esto rompa el transe inducido por el perfuma.

Tenn: Correcto.

Cmp: Claro solo es una teoría y… ¡Oiga! ¿A dónde va?-Mientras Tenn se dirige a los elevadores-

Tenn: Voy arreglar esto.

**/Parque de la ciudad/**

En un banco del parque Tak se encuentra sentada junto a Zim, mientras se recarga sobre su hombro aun no se da cuenta de lo que su nuevo perfume provoca en Zim, un estado en el que solo obedece un deseo básico en el caso de Zim, su deseo de estar con Tak.

Aunque Tak no sufre de ningún transe inducido por un agente externo, en estos momentos su felicidad no la deja ver la realidad, Zim no ha dicho nada desde que se encantararon, eso no es normal en el pequeño invasor, pero esa idea se desvanece en la mente de Tak, ahora solo disfruta de lo que piensa es un sueño que se materializo.

Lo que está a punto de suceder romperá la burbuja de Tak.

Tenn: ¡Oye!

Cuando Tak voltea solo ve a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño arrojando agua sobre Zim. El cual cae al suelo y se retuerce de dolor rompiendo el transe.

Zim: ¡Duele!, ¡Duele mucho!

Tenn: ¡Sí! Lo logre.

Tak: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

La niña de pelo castaño se acerca banaglorandose de su logra para explicar lo sucedido.

Tenn: Simple, Zim estaba en transe por tu perfume, por eso su cara de idiota.

Tak: ¿En serio?

Tenn: Compruébalo por ti mismo.

Tak centra su mira da en ZIm quien apenas se estaba levantando del suelo.

Tak: ¿Zim recuerdas algo de hoy?

Zim: Recordar ¿Qué?

Tak: Nda-Deprimida-

Tak solos se levanta y se marcha, debe aceptar que esto fue causado por algo mas, es culpa de un perfume eso es lo único que ahora está en su cabeza.

Zim: ¿Qué sucedió?

Tenn: Emm… Nada, vamos regresemos a la base.

Zim: Esta bien.

Una sensación recorre a Zim, algo mas sucedió, lo último que recuerda fue abrir la puerta y ahora estaba en el parque junto a Tak y Tenn, algo más avía sucedido, pero no lograba recordarlo.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y recuerden comentar._

**Sr. Director:**

**Fue el director de la eskuela durante todos los acontecimiento ocurridos, sabiendo que Zim era un alienígena, el Director le permitió ingresar para si poder conseguir tecnología Irken y utilizarla en sus planes de controlar la mentes de todo el mundo, consigue la tecnología que necesitaba después de un incidente en el auditorio (Episodio 5) actualmente su paradero es desconocido después de su fracaso en controlar el mundo.**


	27. Energia

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y si se preguntan por que demonios no apareció Dib en el anterior episodio, bueno fue porque no se me ocurrió como implicarlo en el, pero este episodio es sobre Dib en casi su totalidad, es más una especie de Crossover entre este Fic y otro que estoy escribiendo, disfruten._

**Episodio 29-Energia–**

**/Habitación de Dib/ [Sábado 11:30pm, 2 días más para San Valentín]**

Dib entra a su habitación ajeno a lo que ese dia el pequeño Invasor Zim experimento (Episodio 28) ya era tarde, ese día no hiso nada importante, solo pasar el rato en casa viendo televisión y comiendo algún que otro bocadillo, el cuarto era obscuro iluminado por una tenue luz.

Después de ponerse su pijama azul el pequeño se disponía a dormir, peo un brillo verde y resplandeciente proveniente de su ventana le llama la atención, curioso el niño cabezón asoma su mirada, a lo lejos un resplandor verde esmeralda ilumina el cielo como si de un sol verde se tratase.

Dib: Por Saturno-asombrado-

Antes de que pueda a visar del asombroso suceso a su familia, un el resplandor esparce haces de luz verde como cometas de esmeralda y uno golpea al niño cabezón justo en el rostro.

El golpe de energía lo deja inconsciente en el suelo, no despertara hasta dentro de algunas horas, con un dolor de cabeza y algo más. Aunque no lo sabe, ese as de luz verde es energía fuera de este plano existencial.

**[Domingo 9:30am, 1 día más para San Valentín]**

Dib despierta con un dolor en la cabeza, mientras se levanta no deja de sobar su adolorido cráneo, tambaleante camina asía el armario, un nuevo dia es y no puede salir vestido con un pijama.

Después de vestirse con su habitual conjunto decide salir de su habitación y desayunar.

**/Cocina/**

La pequeña Gaz come un plato de cereal, ignora la entrada de su hermano a la cocina, no le interesa nada de lo que pueda decir, espera que no le dirija al palabra en lo más mínimo.

Dib: Hola Gaz.

Gaz: Hmm…

Dib: Si, también te deseo buenos días.

Dib abre el refrigerador y toma algo de jugo de naranja, se sienta en la mesa y lo bebe como todos los días. Todo en hasta ese momento es normal, hasta que un sabor cítrico y concentrado invade su lengua, al acides del jugo obliga Dib a escupirlo ene l suelo.

Dib: ¿Pero qué…?-Mientras se limpia la boca-

Gaz: ¿Por qué? rayos hiciste eso.

Dib: El jugo es tan acido… Puagh…

Gaz toma el jugo y le da un sorbo al vaso de cristal y lo degusta antes de tragar y mirar con algo de extrañes a su hermano.

Gaz: El jugo está bien.

Dib: Pero…

Gaz: Estas Loco

Gaz se levanta y se marcha a la sala, dejando a Dib confundido por lo que sucedió, si el jugo no era lo que estaba mal, ¿Qué era? Después de unos minutos sale de la cocina.

**/Sala/**

Gaz se sienta en el sofa y toma su GS2 mientras Dib apenas traspasa el umbral que conecta la cocina y la sala, cuando Gaz enciende su juego este produce u ruido en creciente y los oídos de Dib estallan en un agudo dolor.

Dib: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-Mientras sale corriendo de la casa-

Gaz: Loco.

**/Exterior de la casa de Dib/**

Dib se detiene, el dolor seso, en cuanto se alejo lo suficiente del sonido, su confusión crese con esto, algo no anda bien. Pero no lo da importancia y toma rumbo a casa de Alice.

Durante todo el camino siente como si algo dentro suyo creciera cada vez mas y mas, en cierta manera eso es correcto, ase algunas cuadras dejo de dolerle los oídos cada vez que un coche sonaba su bocina o una ardilla rompía una bellota, pero eso no cambia lo que avía sucedido, solo significa que "Eso" se está adaptando a su nuevo anfitrión.´

**/Casa de Alice/**

Cuando por fin llega a la casa de la chica de pelo rubio cada paso por el jardín delantero provoca una sensación de en Dib, como si cada paso lo llenara de energía, cuando llega a la puerta y toca el timbre siente como si su pecho fuera a estallar.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, instintivamente abrasa con fuerza al chico de lentes, algo anda mal y ella lo puede sentir, una sensación extraña.

Alice: ¿Sucede algo?-Mientras retira sus brazos-

Dib: No, ¿Por qué?

Alice: nada, solo creí que… Nada.

Alice decide olvidar el asunto, debía ser algún error o ráfagas solares, pero sintió una energía corrupta y sucia cuando abraso a Dib, debe ser una falsa sensación se repite a sí misma.

Alice: ¿Quieres pasar?

Con una sonrisa se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a su enamorado (Eh me salió verso sin esfuerzo) cuando Dib traspasa la puerta Alice la cierra con suavidad.

**/Sala/**

Alice: Toma asiento ya regreso.

Con una sonrisa la niñita entra a su cocina, mientras Dib se sienta en un sofá cercano, cuando recarga su mano en el cojín del asiento un olor de quema llega a su nariz, siguiendo el olor se da cuenta de que es su mano que está quemando el cojín del sofá.

Dib: Oh no.

Cuando levanta la mano una silueta se ha quedado marcada rodeada de una aura verde, cuando Alice regresa de la cocina Dib salta sobre la quemadura intentando ocultarla.

Alice se acerca y se sienta a lado de Dib, cuando percibe un olor a tela quemada.

Alice: ¿No hueles algo raro?

Dib: No, no huelo nada

Alice: Que extraño.

Dib solo intenta fingir que no huele nada, mas aun que no sabe de dónde proviene ese olor, tarta de ocultar sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, en unos segundos se percata de que sus manos están quema su chaqueta, rápidamente las saca, antes de iniciar un incendio.

Se da cuenta de que algo está sucediendo, esto no es normal para nada normal, rápidamente se levanta del sofá intentando no tocar nada.

Alice: ¿Qué sucede?

Dib: Nada, tengo que irme, nos vemos.

Se apresura a salir de allí, dejando confundida a la pequeña niña rubia.

**/Casa de Dib, sala/**

Dib entra rápidamente y cierra con brusquedad la puerta, luego de ver que no hay nadie en casa se dirige al laboratorio de su padre para tratar de saber que está sucediendo.

**/Laboratorio/**

Cuando entra al altamente equipado laboratorio de su padre se dirige a tomar una muestra de su piel y sangre, un pequeño brazo robótico toma n poco de piel mientras una jeringa extrae la muestra de sangre.

Cuando Dib mira la sangre siendo extraída todo es normal, hasta que su sangre empieza a tornarse verde esmeralda.

Dib: Por Júpiter, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Rápidamente toma al muestra y la analiza en un microscopio, su sangre ya no es humana, no hay glóbulos blancos o rojos, no hay nada, solo es un moco verde.

Y luego las boses, boses resonantes en su cabeza, que no puede ignorar.

{No te preocupes Dib, estamos aquí para ayudarte}

Dib: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde están?

{Eso no es importante, lo que importa es que te podemos ayudar, solamente aliméntanos}

Dib: ¿Ayudar?, ¿Cómo?

{Podemos darte el poder para vencer al niño del espacio}

Dib: ¿Demuéstrenlo?

{Ya has probado un poco de nuestro poder, pero no sabes usarlo, por eso se descontrola, nosotros te ayudaremos a controlarlo, pero debes alimentarnos}

Dib: ¿Con que?

[Energía Dib, necesitamos energía}

Dib: ¿Pero de donde voy a…?

{Solo escucha Dib, concéntrate y las respuestas vendrán a ti}

Dib obedece a las voces, cierra los ojos y toma un gran suspiro, cuando abre sus parpados puede verlo, una estela de luz le guía la caja de fusibles del laboratorio, us padre utiliza una especie de generador de energía perpetua en miniatura, Dib se acerca.

Dib: ¿Y ahora?

{Tócalo Dib, aliméntanos y luego nosotros te ayudaremos}

Dib pone sus manos en el generador y puede sentir la energía pasando por sus brazos hasta su pecho, duele un poco pero si las boses dicen la verdad esto valdrá la pena.

Cuando Dib separa sus manos del generador cae arrodillado al suelo, su cuerpo humea por la cantidad de energía consumida.

Dib: ¿Es… Suficiente?-Entre respiraciones-

{¡No!, necesitamos más, danos más}

Dib: ¿De de donde voy a sacar más?

{Busca Dib, busca y cuando estemos satisfechos la alienígena será tuyo}

Dib: Esta bien, pero espero que cumplan su parte del trato.

{Lo aremos Dib, confía en nosotros}

Dib sale del laboratorio con rapidez y se dirige a la calle, debe encontrar más energía.

**/Exterior de la casa de Dib/**

En la calle Dib mira hacia todas las direcciones hasta que encuentra lo que busca, una estela de luz que le señala la dirección asía su próximo objetivo.

{Ve Dib, aliméntanos}

Dib obedece no por lo que las voces dicen sino por la promesa de poder derrotar a Zim de una vez por todas.

**/En algún lugar de la ciudad/**

Luego de una hora de caminar por la ciudad por fin encuentra su objetivo, la planta nuclear brilla como un sol para los ojos de Dib.

{Ve Dib, aliméntanos, danos el poder de ayudarte}

Decidido se dirige a su objetivo, pronto Zim enfrentara las consecuencias, eso es lo que dib tiene en la cabeza con cada paso que da.

Logra trepar al valla que rodea el complejo, y se acerca a una de las enormes chimeneas del lugar.

Dib: ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

{Usa nuestro poder}

Dib comienza a sentir una quemazón en los ojos, antes de poder preguntarse qué es una ráfaga de energía esmeralda es expulsada a través de sus globos oculares derribando la pared de la chimenea.

Dib: Por Saturno.

{Ve Dib, danos más energía y nosotros de daremos aun mas poder}

La mirada de Dib transmite confianza y siega obediencia, esta muestra de poder solo le convence para seguir adelante.

Cuando traspasa el enorme agujero que hiso puede verlo un generador nuclear, tanta energía para consumir, el reflejo en sus lentes provoca una tétrica imagen, evitando que se pueda ver sus ojos.

{Ve Dib, ya casi, solo un poco mas}

Dib estira su brazo y al tocar con su mano, la energía toxica del generador lo envuelve con una luz verde musgo, cuando el generador es drenado por completo las voces resuenan con eco en la cabeza del niño de anteojos.

{Ya casi Dib, solo necesitamos un poco mas de energía, pero esta es especial}

Dib: ¿Dónde la encuentro?

Antes de obtener sus respuestas el sonido de sirenas de policía alerta a Dib, ¿Qué hará? Si le arrestan no podrá detener a Zim y esta tan cerca.

{No temas Dib, nosotros te llevaremos a tu objetivo}

Dib: ¿Qué?

Una energía verde esmeralda cubre a Dib y en segundos todos sus átomos son descompuestos uno por uno, la sensación es como si te metieran en una licuadora gigante. En unos segundos sus átomos se rearman en otra parte de la ciudad.

**/Jardín delantera de la casa de Alice/**

Un enorme resplandor es la señal de que Dib ha sido completamente rearmado, mareado no puede evitar vomitar en el pasto.

Dib: ¡Por Saturno! ¿Qué fue eso?

{Con cada alimento que nos das nos volvemos más fuertes Dib, solo necesitamos uno más y tu poder será imparable}

Cuando Dib se percata en donde es que se encuentra un mal presentimiento lo invade, la criatura dijo que el llevaría a su nuevo objetivo.

Dib: ¿Qué asemos aquí?

{Toca la puerta Dib, ¡tócala!}

La vos esta volviéndose agresiva, ya no es como antes, siente que está pasando algo muy malo.

Dib: ¡No!

{Te hemos dado una orden niño idiota, debes obedecer}

Dib: No lo hare.

{¿Quieres el poder para salvar a tu mundo?}

Dib: Si, pero no si eso la lastima a ella.

{No puedes negarnos alimento, necesitamos alimento}

Dib: Pues buscaremos otra cosa.

Dib intenta dar media vuelta y largarse, sus piernas no responden.

Dib: ¿Pero qué…?

{Ya no tienes el control niño, ahora nos alimentaras}

Dib: ¡No lo hare!

{No hay opción}

Sus piernas comienzan a dar paso tras paso, el intenta detenerse, pero es inútil sus piernas ya no le pertenecen, con cada paso se acerca mas y mas asía la puerta principal, siente como la energía de Alice emana de la casa.

Cuando esta justo frente a la puerta sus piernas se detienen.

{Toca}

Dib: ¡No!

{Sera más fácil si solo lo aceptas niño}

Dib: ¡Nunca!

{Como quieras}

Dib siente como su brazo derecho es apretado por su chaqueta, como si fuera algo viviente la chaqueta mueve el brazo de Dib para golpear la puerta.

**^Knock, Knock^**

Dib: No, libera mi brazo.

{¿No lo entiendes?, ahora es nuestro brazo}

Dib: Eso es ridículo.

{No, tú eres ridículo}

Cuando la puerta se abre Alice intenta a abrasar a Dib pero este la detiene con sus palabras.

Dib: Espera.

Alice: ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede Dib?

Dib: Yo…

Antes de terminar su mano derecha tapa su boca, impidiendo que hable.

Alice: Dib, ¿Qué sucede?

Dib:-Gemidos incomprensibles-

Alice: ¿Qué?

Dib-Mas gemidos incomprensibles, pero ahora desesperados-

Alice: No entiendo.

Dib se siente frustrado y cuando Alice intenta acercarse el se aleja, para evitar lo que sea que las voces intentan.

{Ríndete niño, será más fácil si no te resistes}

{Sal de mi cabeza}

{Muy tarde para eso niño, tu nos alimentaste, nadie puede resistirse a nuestro poder}

{¿Qué son?}

{¿Ahora preguntas?, que idiota eres}

{Oye}

{Tus deseos de gloria y venganza te segaron, nos permitió usarte como una marioneta y ahora tomaremos lo que queramos}

{No los te dejare}

{¿Quién dijo que tienes opción?}

Durante la discusión interna Dib se retorcía en el suelo mientras Alice observaba la extraña escena con temor y confusión, hasta que Dib se levanto y la miro a los ojos, sus ojos se avían tornado verde esmeralda y una sonrisa maniaca recorría su rostro.

Alice: ¿Dib? ¿Te sientes bien?

Dib: Claro que me siento bien ¡Mortal! Digo, Alice.

La vos del niño avía cambiado, resonaba como si hablaran dos personas al mismo tiempo, algo esforzado se avía vuelto su habla, como si nunca hubiera hablado en su vida.

Alice: Eso fue raro.

Dib: Claro que no, ahora ¿qué tal una abraso?

Alice: Emm… No lo creo.

Dib: ¿Un apretón de manos?

Alice: No gracias.

Dib: No tengo tiempo para esto.

Al niño de ojos verde intenta atrapara lanzarse sobre Alice, pero no contaba con que la niñita tuviera buenos reflejos y se quitara del camino, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Dib: Cuerpo humano inferior.

Alice: ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué le hiciste a Dib?

Dib: El niño cabezón no es nada comparado conmigo-Mientras se levanta del suelo-

Alice: No es cabezón.

Dib: Si lo es, pero eso no importa, ahora tu nos servirás de alimento y por fin lograremos nuestra meta.

Alice: ¿Y cuál es esa meta?

Dib: No podrías comprenderlo, crees que tu especie es avanzada pero no eres nada comparada con los seres que habitan en el lugar del que vengo.

Alice: Eres un lunático.

Dib: Deberías conocer al idiota que conocí hace poco, ese si es un lunático.

Alice. Deja el cuerpo de Dib.

Dib: ¿Oh qué?

Alice: Bueno en realidad no lo había pensado.

Dib: Mortal inferior, puedo ver tu futuro y te diré algo, te ahorrare mucho dolor.

Lo que solía ser Dib ahora se acercaba cada vez mas y ams a Alice, cuando estaba a punto de conseguir acorralarla una vos débil y algo cansada sonó detrás de él.

Johnny: Puede que ella no sea rival para ti ¿Pero y yo qué tal?

Dib: No puede ser-Mientras voltea para ver a su retador-

Johnny: ¿Me extrañaste C?

Dib: ¿Por qué demonios me sigues? Mi problema ya no es contigo soldadito. Ya no sirvo a tu amo.

Johnny: Gracioso, porque yo tampoco, digamos que alguien mas contrato mis servicios.

Dib: Así no funcionan las cosas Johnny.

Johnny: Al diablo con sus reglas, jeje, ¿Entiendes?

Dib: Pésimo.

Johnny: Todos se creen críticos.

Alice. ¿Hola?, ¿Alguien me puede explicar que sucede?

El muchacho de piel pálida y vestimenta negra se acerca a la niñita y se arrodilla para ponerse a su nivel visual.

Johnny: Es algo complicado, veras, tu novio cabezón…

Alice: ¡No es cabezón!

Johnny: ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pasa o no?

Alice: Lo siento.

Johnny: Como estaba diciendo, tu novio esta poseído por una energía sobrenatural que lo está convirtiendo en lo que puedes llamar: "Soldado del Infierno"

Alice: Hmm… Continua.

Johnny: El espíritu que lo poseyó es un antiguo demonio que estallo esparciendo su energía en todas direcciones y una de esas callo en tu novio ¿Entiendes?

Alice: Claro que lo entiendo, no soy tonta.

Johnny: Que bien, ahora déjame hacer algo y tu novio volverá a la normalidad.

Johnny sonríe de forma amable y torna su atención al pequeño de ojos verdes, se acerca y se queda de pie frente a él.

Dib: ¿Qué aras Johnny?, ¿Mataras a un pobre niño?

Johnny: No.

Johnny estira su mano y coloca un dedo en la frente de Dib, entonces la energía esmeralda empieza a abandonar el cuerpo de su anfitrión y entra en Johnny, cuando el acto termina Dib cae al suelo inconsciente y Johnny regresa con la niña de pelo rubio.

Alice: ¿El esta…?

Johnny: No, el estar bien y cuando despierte no recordara nada.

Alice: ¿Qué bien?

Johnny: Solamente recuerda nunca decirle de esto.

Alice: No hay problema, ¿Pero?

Johnny: ¿Qué?

Dib: El dijo que yo sufriría mucho, ¿De qué hablaba?

Johnny: No puedo revelarte tu futuro, a la gente para la que estoy trabajando no le agradaría y entonces lastimarían a los que me importan.

Alice: En ese caso no hay problema.

Johnny: Solo recuerda que ningún destino está escrito y quién sabe, tal vez ellos no estén viendo cuando tú alteres tu destino.

Alice: ¿Ellos?

Johnny solo sonríe y se marcha, Como el dijo Dib despierta en unos minutos no recuerda nada y Alice hará lo que se le dijo, ninguno hablara de esto.

**/En algún rincón obscuro de la ciudad/**

Mientras la pareja vuelve a su vida normal, un habitante de los sombras regresa a sus callejones en lo profundo de la ciudad, espera por su nueva encomienda, aun hay más de estas fracciones de energía ayi afura, debe encontarlas.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado, y los veré en el próximo Episodio._

**Los Callejones:**

**En algún lugar de la ciudad en donde habita Zim, hay un lugar obscuro y sucio en donde la mayoría evita ir, este lugar es llamado "Los Callejones" lugar de pandillas, prostitutas, asesinos y vagabundos, pero al mismo tiempo es el lugar en donde toda la energía paranormal de la ciudad se intercepta (Para saber más leer: Un Juego/FanFic de JTHM)**


	28. El más largo y Horroroso San Valentín

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 30-El más largo y horrible San Valentín de todos Part1-**

**/Estación de vigilancia del Plantea Mugre/**

Una enorme estación espacial vigila el planeta mugre para evitar más escapes, hoy las alarmas suenan, algo va mal.

**/Puente de control/**

Todos los ingenieros revisan los monitores, buscan algo que ya no está, en el centro de la sala un enorme Irken vestido con un traje igual al de los Más Altos, pero en color negro y detalles en gris, sus enormes ojos morados observan el caos provocado.

Capataz Ram: ¿Ya lo encontraron?

Ingeniero: No señor, no hay rastro del prisionero.

Capataz Ram: Esto no es aceptable soldado, ese pequeño lunático es más peligroso que cualquier otro prisionero.

Ingeniero: Lo sé señor pero… Oh, oh

Capataz Ram: ¿Qué sucede?

Ingeniero: Nos acaban de informar que en una de las bases de la superficie falta un Voot.

Capataz Ram: Que Irk se apiade del pobre bastardo que ese lunático este buscando.

**/Tierra, casa de Zim, sala/ [Lunes 14 De Febrero, San Valentín]**

Zim: ¡Gir! ¿Dónde estás?

Zim buscaba por toda la casa al pequeño robot, Tenn ya se avía marchado la Eskuela, pero Zim no se iría hasta recuperar lo que le pertenece, uno de sus lentes de contacto.

Zim: ¡Gir!, esto ya no es gracioso.

Gir. Si, si lo es-De algún lugar de la habitación-

Zim: ¡Gir!

Gir: ¡Amo!, jeje que gracioso.

Zim: SI no das mi lente ahora, no dejare que veas a tu amiga Mimi.

Gir: Pero…

Zim: Ejem, ejem.

Gir: Esta bien.

El pequeño Gir hace estallar e sofá saliendo de su interior con el lente de contacto de Zim en sus pequeñas manos.

Gir: Aquí tiene jefecito.

Zim: Gracias Gir-Mientras le arrebata el lente de sus manos-

Gir: Y…..

Zim: Y ¿Qué?-Mientras termina de acomodar su lente de contacto-

Gir: Ya sabe.

Zim: ¿Qué se?

Gir: No se haga.

Zim: ¿Qué no me Haga? ¿Qué exactamente me voy hacer?

Gir: Es San Valentín Jefecito.

Zim: ¡Mientes!

Gir: No miento.

Zim: Si, tu si mientes.

Gir: ¡No!

Zim: ¡Si!

Gir: ¡No!

Zim: ¡Que si!, ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿SI amo?

Zim: ¿Qué día es hoy?

Cmp: 14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín.

Zim: Ves te dije que, ¡Por los más altos!, hoy es San Valentín.

Gir: Se lo dije.

Zim: ¿Qué haré? ¡Odio el día de San Valentín!

Gir: No es cierto.

Zim: ¡Cállate!

Gir: Pero…

Zim: Da.

Gir: …

Zim: Aunque puede que tengas algo de razón, podo utilizar esto para acercarme a Tak, ¡Soy brillante!

Cmp: Amo…

Zim: ¡Silencio! Interrumpes mi brillantes.

Cmp: Claro que es brillante amo, pero si no se marcha ahora no llegara a la Eskuela a tiempo.

Zim: ¡Oh, no!

El pequeño invasor sale corriendo por la puerta principal, si quiere lograr su cometido no puede llegar tarde.

**/Eskuela, Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Los niños entraban al salón y Zim entro corriendo empujando al resto de sus compañeros para finalmente tomar asiento.

Tenn: ¿Qué sucedió? Casi no llegas.

Zim: Se me hiso algo tarde, pero me dio tiempo de pensar en algo.

Tenn: ¿En qué?

Zim: Nada.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Zim mientras planea como lograra su objetivo, ¿Cómo lo hare? Se pregunta el niño de piel verde.

Tenn observa al sonriente Zim, algo no le agrada de su sonrisa, algo le dice que lo que sea que surca por su mente no es lo que ella quiere que ella.

Cuando hasta el último niño entra la puerta del salón se cierra como si un fantasma la cerrase, Bitteres entonces centra su atención en sus alumnos.

Srta. Bitters: Niños, hoy se nos informo que nuestro Director sufrió un accidente relacionado con Waffles. (Episodio 27)

En ese instante los megáfonos del salón producen un ensordecedor sonido de estática, hasta que una vos empieza hablar.

Sr. Dwicky: Hola niños, les tengo una gran sorpresa.

Bitters ruje, la vos alegre y positiva de Dwicky le molesta como si alguien le arrancara las uñas de sus viejas manos.

Sr. Dwicky: Debido al incidente de nuestro director, yo seré el nuevo director, espero dar lo mejor de mí, ¡Hurra!

Un sonido de corte, termina la transmisión, y la ira de Bitters está casi al tope.

Srta. Bitters: Bonachón bueno para nada, Bien niños hoy…

**^Ring, Ring^**

El sonido del teléfono causa en Bitters una molestia, y con muy mala gana contesta.

Srta. Bitters: ¡¿Qué quieres Dwicky?

**…**

Srta. Bitters: Esto debe ser una broma, ¿No lo pueden poner en otra aula?

**…**

Srta. Bitters: Errr… Bien, pero espero un aumento, no me pagan lo suficiente para esto.

Bitters cuelga el teléfono con rudeza, los niños se sobresaltaron con el sonido del impacto.

Srta. Bitters: Escuchen mocosos, debido a la incompetencia del nuevo director, hoy se nos unirá un nuevo alumno.

La puerta del salón se abre y un niño algo más alto que Zim entra, vestía con pantalones azules, camisa con un símbolo de cancelación y una chaqueta negra de cuero, su pelo era parecido al de Zim, su piel era pálida casi como la nieve y lo más curioso eran sus ojos, el derecho era de un color Azul mientras que el izquierdo era verde.

El extraño niño nuevo se pone frente a la clase para presentarse.

###: Mi nombre es Lenin, pero pueden llamarme Len y es un gusto conocerlos a todos.

El niño de ojos raros se queda en silencio hasta que…

Niño: Miren sus ojos, que raro es.

Vlad: ¡Silencio paracito! O te cerrare la boca yo mismo.

Los niños guardan silencio absoluto.

Srta. Bitters: Que niño más agradable, necesitaras un asiento.

Con un chasquido de dedos, el niño sentado junto a Tenn es levantado por unas garras mecánicas y llevado a una compuerta en el techo.

Srta. Bitters: Siéntate niño.

El niño obedece y toma asiento rápidamente.

Srta. Bitters: Como decía, Hoy aprenderemos como fue que la sociedad se echo a perder.

Bitters continuo dando sus enseñanzas deprimentes mientras los niños prestaban atención. Tenn escuchaba las palabras de la maestra hasta que alguien la saco de su concentración.

Len: Oye tú.

Tenn: ¿Qué?

Len: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tenn: Soy Tina, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Len: Solo quería saludar, es un gusto Tina-Estirando su mano para saludar-

Tenn: Igualmente-Estrechando la mano del niño nuevo-

Mientras Tenn se asía con un nuevo "amigo" Zim continuaba pensando en ¿cómo decirle la verdad a Tak?, ¿cómo decirle que siente algo por ella? Y si ella sentirá lo mismo.

Srta. Bitters: Y es por eso que nuestra sociedad se ha convertido en una cultura consumista y contaminadora, lo cual no llevara a la inevitable ruina…

Los megáfonos suenan de nuevo y dejan espacio para que Dwicky hable.

Sr. Dwicky: Tengo otro genial anuncio que dar, he decidido que hoy celebraremos el día de San Valentín, ¿No es genial?

Los niños se emocionan mientras Bitters intenta contener su rabia.

Sr. Dwicky: pero esperen, hay mas, también tendremos un pequeño evento, durante los próximos dos días seguidos celebraremos el día de San Valentín y el cuarto día aremos un baile. ¡Wiiii!

Los megáfonos se apagan denuedo dejando a los niños emocionados.

Sr. Dwicky: Esto lo pagara, Bien niños ya oyeron a su estúpido director, comiencen con la tradición de la carne de San Valentín.

Los niños comienzan a sacar cortes de carne en forma de corazones de sus pupitres y mochilas para comenzar a repartirlas.

Zim: estúpida carne-rezongando-

Keef se acerca su nueva amiga un corte de carne en forma de corazón y una carita feliz dibujada en salsa de BBQ.

Keef: Hola Amiga.

Tenn: ¿Qué sucede Keef?

Keef: Solo quería darte esto.

Keef se acerca lanetamente con el corte de carne más y más cerca de Tenn hasta que Keef lo lanza con torpeza, los reflejos de Tenn le ayudan a agacharse a tiempo y esquivar la peligrosa carne, pero no es el caso de Len.

La carne golpea al choca en el rostro y lo derriba dejando lo en el suelo, rápidamente se levanta cubriéndose un ojo y lagrimeando con el otro.

Len: Srta. Bitters debe ir al baño.

Srta. Bitters: De acuerdo, pero no tardes.

El niñito sale rápidamente del salón con el rostro aun tapado.

Tenn: Casi me das.

Keef: Lo lamento.

Tenn: Solo ve a tu asiento Keef.

El niñito obedece y se marcha felizmente

Tenn: Estúpido niño humano.

.Dib charla con Alice mientras toda la escena de Len sucedió.

Dib: ¿Viste eso?

Alice: Si, ese niño debe ser alérgico a la Salsa de BQQ.

Dib: Hmm… Puede ser, puede ser.

Alice: ¿Qué insinúas?

Dib: Nada, solo me parece curioso.

Alice: Si muy curiosos, bueno como sea, toma.

Alice saca de su pupitre un corazón de carne y se lo entrega a Dib.

Dib: Gracias.

Alice: No hay de qué.

En ese momento Len regresa al salón, aunque tallando su ojo derecho, no parecía muy alterado.

Srta. Bitters: Siéntate Len, no tenemos todo el día.

Len: Si señorita.

El niño camina para sentarse en su pupitre, Tenn se siente algo responsable por lo que le paso al niño de ojos extraños.

Tenn: Lamento la torpeza de mi amigo.

Len: No hay nada de que disculparse, además me sirvió para recordar ajustar algo.

Tenn: ¿Ajustar algo?

Len: Olvídalo, no es importante.

Tenn: jeje.

Len: Oye, y ¿Quién es esa chica que se sienta detrás del niño verde?

Tenn: Oh, ella es Tak, es muy odiosa.

Len: Se ve mejor que la última vez.

Tenn: ¿Qué?

Len: Nada.

Tenn: ¿De acuerdo?

Len: Y el niño verde se llama Zim, ¿Cierto?

Tenn: Si.

Len: Se ve más idiota con ese disfraz.

Tenn: Eh, no le digas idiota al idiota de Zim.

Len: Lo lamento solo, pensaba en voz alta.

Tenn: Mas te vale.

Len: Por cierto, Zim y Tak ¿son novios o algo así?

Tenn: ¿Qué?, no, pero Zim no deja de pensar en ella, aun cuando hay alguien que le quiere tan cerca de él.

Len: Esta bien, solo preguntaba, pero creo que ya tengo lo que necesitaba.

Tenn: bien esta vez si te escuche, ¿Qué estas planeando?

Len: Nada.

Tenn: No te conviene hacerme enfadar.

Len: Emm…

**^Timbre del almuerzo^**

El timbre salva al pequeño chico que sale corriendo del salón. Los niños no tardan en salir del aula y dirigirse a los patios y cafetería.

**/Pasillos/**

En los pasillos Tak guardaba algunas de sus cosas en su casillero sin percatarse de que Zim la observaba detrás de una esquina.

{Vamos Zim tu puedes}

{No, no puedes}

{Oye, ¿Quién eres tú?}

{Soy tu vos interna}

{Yo no tengo vos interna}

{Si, ya lo sé pero quería ver si te la creías, no, yo soy el sistema de bloqueo de tu PAK}

{¿Qué cosa?}

{Sistema de Bloqueo Sentimental o S.B.S. estamos instalados en todo invasor, pero solo nos activamos en caso de emergencia}

{Pero no hay ninguna emergencia}

{Claro que la hay, temes al rechazo y que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti, como dicta el protocolo debo evitar que sufras daños sentimentales}

{Pero yo la amo y acaso no me ocasiona daños sentimentales esto}

{Oye, eso es un buen punto, pues a por ella tigre}

Cuando Zim regresa en sí, sale de la esquina y se queda en Shock con lo que ve, el pequeño niño de ojos extraños le regala a Tak un corazón de carne y ella sonríe.

{Ohh. Creo que tardaste demasiado campeón}

{¡Cállate!}

Zim se aleja deprimido dejando a la aparente pareja sola.

Len: listo ya se fue.

Tak: No te saldrás con la tuya.

Len: Y como no lo haré querida, si te atreves a tratar de engañarme tu querido Zim quedar hecho nada más que cenizas.

Tak: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Len: Nada muy difícil, solo fingirás ser estar enamorado de mí lo suficiente para arruinar su vida y Zim seguirá sano y salvo.

Tak: De acuerdo-Tristemente-

Len: Que bien que lo entiendes, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Tak: Me las pagaras, lo sabes ¿Cierto?

Len: Querida Tak, no me importa.

Len se aleja dando la espalda a Tak, pero ella sabe que se está riendo de ella, deberá jugar su enfermizo juego para mantener a Zim a salvo.

**Fin.**

_Espero el saya gustad este episodio, y los veré en el siguiente._

**Capataz Ram:**

**No todos los Irken de gran Altura son seleccionados como políticos importantes, algunos mantienen puesto en el ejercito Irken, El Capataz Ram es uno de esos, Frio y calculador, un estratega nato, junto a su flota se le asigno la tarea de vigilar el Planeta Mugre que recientemente se a convertido en una prisión para todo criminal.**


	29. El Más Largo y Horroroso San Valentín 2

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y que de igual forma este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 31-El Más Largo y Horroroso San Valentín de Todos Part2-**

**/Pasillos de la Eskuela/ [Lunes, 1 Día del festival de San Valentín]**

Len se alejaba sonriente de Tak, se divertía asiendo sufrir al pequeño invasor, en su mente solo estaba la venganza, el perdió todo gracias a Zim y ahora él le quitaría todo de la misma manera.

A sus espaldas Tak miraba con desprecio a su extorsionador. El maldito avía tomado ventaja de sus sentimientos.

***Flashback**

**[En el mismo lugar unos minutos antes]**

Tak había llegado hasta su casillero, sabía que Zim le estaba siguiendo, pero no le importaba, es más le agradaba la atención que el pequeño invasor le daba, después del incidente del perfume le agrada saber que Zim está interesado en ella (Episodio 28)

Cuando abrió su casillero guardo algunos libros y en cuanto una vos la llamo, se volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

Len: Tak ¿Cierto?

Tak: ¿Qué quieres niñito?

Len: Solo quiero hablar, solamente eso.

Tak: En ese caso habla, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Len: En ese caso iré al grano.

Len le entrega un pequeño dispositivo de video, a Tak se el iso extraño, esto era tecnología Irken, pero esa duda se borro de su cabeza al ver el video, eran ella y Zim en la celda del Coliseo (Episodio 20)

Tak: ¿Cómo?

Len solo sonríe para luego decir una palabra que resuena en la cabeza de Tak.

Len: ¿Cómo crees tú? Hermosura.

Los ojos de Tak muestran terror y asombro, no puede ser el, es lo que ella se repite en la cabeza.

Tak: No es verdad.

Len: Soy tan real como la Inmensa.

Tak: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Len: ¿Tu qué crees?

Tak: Déjale en paz.

Len: ¿Qué él deje en paz?, ese pequeño defectuoso arruino mi vida, y yo arruinare la suya.

Tak: SI le tocas una sola antena yo…

Len: No te temo como el resto, ambos sabemos que no podrías derrotarme, pero te daré una oportunidad de salvar a tu querido Zim.

Tak: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Len: Tu fingirás ser mi novia, o por lo menos de mi contraparte humana.

Tak: Antes me extirparía el Squeedly Spooch.

Len: tentadora oferta, pero no, prefiero ver a Zim carcomido por sus propios sentimientos.

Tak: Eso es ridículo, el no siente nada por mí.

Len: Oh vamos, ¿acaso eres estúpida?, cualquiera puede ver que el pequeño idiota está enamorado de ti.

Tak: ¿En serio?

Len: Es tan obvio, pero ese no es el caso, si quieres que Zim siga de una pieza aras lo que te diga sin cuestionar, y el pequeño invasor vivirá, puede que con el corazón roto y desgarrado en mil pedazos, pero vivo.

Una sonrisa malévola recorre el pálido rostro del chico de extraños ojos, ella sabe que esto es alguna trampa, que hay un truco, pero no hay otra alternativa, si quiere mantener a Zim sano y salvo, debe aceptar ese trato.

Con molestia mira al suelo antes de responder al niño nuevo de extraños ojos.

Tak: De acuerdo, lo haré.

Len: Sabia que serias sensata hermosura.

Tak: Errr…

Len: Vamos, no será tan malo.

Tak: Puedes callarte.

Len: Jeje, ¡No!, ahora probemos esto, como ya sabes, Zim esta doblando la esquina del pasillo.

Tak: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

Len: No me vas a engañar, el idiota tropezó conmigo de camino aquí.

Tak: Oh.

El resto ya es historia.

***Fin del Flashback**

El simple pensamiento de ser extorsionada por ese lunático provocaba que la verde sangre de Tak hirviera de ira.

Con furia sierra su casillero para marcharse, por la fuerza que ejerció casi rompe la pequeña puerta de metal.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de que eran observados, los ojos curiosos de una niñita de cabello castaño se asomaban desde una esquina cercana.

Tenn: Sabia que algo pasaba con ese niño.

Los ojos de Tenn se desvanecieron entre las sombras del pasillo.

**/Cafetería/**

El pequeño niño de ojos raros caminaba victorioso entre las mesas del comedor, cuando Dib se atravesó en su camino.

Dib: Len, ¿Cierto?

Len: ¿Qué es lo que quieres niño cabezón?

Dib: ¡No estoy cabezón!

Len: Si, si lo eres.

Dib: Err…, Solo quería saludarte.

Len: ¿Eh?

Dib: Si, y también comprobar mis sospechas.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Dib le lanza un corte de carne cubierto de salsa al rostro del pequeño niño nuevo.

Dib: ¿Eh?

Dib quedo algo extrañado con la falta de reacciones extrañas en el niño, esperaba que se empezara quemar como Zim o Tak, pero solo se quedo de pie mientras el corte de carne caía de su rostro.

Con el rostro lleno de salsa BQQ, el niño de extraños ojos le lanza una mirada de desprecio e ira al niño de cabello de guadaña.

Len: Estas loco.

Dib: Pero… pero…

Len solo se aleja del niño cabezón, mientras este se queda viendo como su sospechosos e aleja a cada paso.

Después de alejarse de su acusador, Len se sienta en una mesa llena, su sola presencia provoca en los demás niños molestia y se marchan, esto le resulta muy familiar, el rechazo le es tan común.

Len: Idiotas-En vos baja-

Después de observar su comida sin tomar bocado una niña de pelo castaño se sienta frente a él.

Tenn: Hola Len, ¿Cómo estás?

Una sonrisa extraña surcaba el rostro de la niña de pelo castaño, una sensación de incomodidad se despertó dentro del niño nuevo.

Len: Hola Tina, pues me ha ido mejor.

Tenn: Creo que ya conociste a Dib.

Len: Si, y baya que se presento.

Tenn: Bueno basta de la farsa.

Len: ¿De qué hablas?-Nervioso-

Tenn: Ambos sabemos que no eres humano, y además los vi a ti y a Tak charlar en los pasillos.

Len: No tienes cosas mejores que hacer además de espiar a la gente.

Tenn: Lo que no comprendo es como no te quemo la carne.

Len: Ese es mi secreto, y además ¿Qué te importa humana?

Tenn sonríe algo burlona, es gracioso que el pequeño niño de ojos extraños no supera que ella es una Irken.

Tenn: Si quieres saber porque me interesa, veme en los baños de niñas después de clases.

Len: Hmm… Bien, nos vemos entonces.

Tenn: Bien.

Len: ¡Bien!

Tenn: ¡Bien!

Tenn se levanta de la mesa y se marcha, mientras Len la sigue con la mirada, su actitud es muy tenas, le agrada la humana.

Un momento de paz le invade mientras la niña de pelo castaño se marcha, para luego escuchar la vos de alguien conocido.

Zim: ¿Qué te piensas que haces?

Cuando Len voltea puede ver delante suyo a Zim con una mirada de odio y desprecio, la mirada de Zim solo asía que el niño nuevo se sintiera más satisfecho con sus acciones.

Len: No se a que te refieres Zim.

Zim: No te hagas el tonto conmigo humano, tu mereces a alguien como Tak, no eres nada, ¡Nada!

Len: SI no soy nada, ¿Cómo es que Tak prefiere ser mi novia y no la tuya? ¿Eh?

Zim: Eso no es cierto.

Len: Pregúntale tu mismo si no me crees.

Zim: **…**

Len: Sabia que no lo arias, no eres nada Zim, Solo un insecto.

Zim: Aléjate de ella, Oh…

Len: ¿Oh que Zim?, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Zim no responde, algo en el niño nuevo no le agrada, es como si desprendiera un aura de maldad y odio.

Len: Eres un cobarde Zim y siempre lo serás.

Con estas palabras el niño nuevo se levanta y se marcha para dejar a Zim solo y deprimido, una sonrisa de victoria se dibuja en el rostro de Len.

**/Casa de Zim, Patio delantero/**

Gir jugueteaba con un cerdito de caucho mientras Mimi lo observaba con divertida intriga, aun le asía gracia la capacidad de Gir para entretenerse.

Ninguno de los dos pequeños robots se percata del movimiento en el pasto, una obscura sombra se mueve arrastrándose por la tierra.

Gir se lanzo a un charco de lodo y en peso a salpicar, su traje de perrito se ensucio por completo mientras reía.

Gir: Que divertido.

Mimi: Jejeje.

###: Muy Grassiosso.

Mimi: ¿Eh?

Mimi se voltea par ver quien hablaba detrás de ella, y pudo ver como una sombra alargada y enorme se levantaba del suelo, una serpiente obviamente mecánica con ojos rojos como al sangre y la apariencia de una cobra negra.

Mimi: ¿Quién eres tú?

###: Yo soy Tut, la mejor unidad S.I.R. de todas.

Mimi: No me importa si eres la mejor serpiente del desierto de Aladino, pero será mejor que te largues de aquí.

Tut: Pero debería importarte gatita, si yo lo deseo puedo acabar con cualquiera de ustedes, comenzando con el perrito.

Con un veloz movimiento Tut se enrolla alrededor del cuerpecito de Gir, y lo mira de frente.

Tut: ¿Quieres jugar a: Cuanto puede soportar tu cuerpo la presión?

Gir: Me gustan los juegos.

Tut: Buena resspuessta.

La serpiente comenzó a estrujar el cuerpo de Gir cada vez más fuerte, Mimi veía horrorizada lo que sucedía, hasta que el crujido del metal de Gir la hiso reaccionar.

Mimi cambio de forma y con su garra mecánica tomo del cuello a la serpiente y la estiro liberando Gir.

Mimi: Déjale en paz.

Con un movimiento de mano, Mimi lanza a su rival asía la cerca de madera que queda destrozada con el impacto.

Mimi: Eso fue suficiente.

Tut: Jajajajaja, patético.

Cuando el polvo se dispersa la figura de una unidad S.I.R. parecida Mimi, pero con una especie de manos con tres garras y un símbolo de una avispa con una sola ala en el pecho se alzo de entre los escombros.

Tut: Creí que serias mas ruda.

Mimi se enfurece por el comentario de su rival y arremete contra el, golpeando su garra contar el suela a cada paso que da.

Cuando Mimi está a solo unos centímetros de hacer añicos a su oponente este salta y su mano se transforma en un latico que envuelve a Mimi y la electrocuta asiéndola regresar a su forma de gatita.

Tut: Patético.

Cuando Tut desenrolla su látigo, Mimi cae al suelo desplomada, la descarga le dejo casi indefensa, aprovechado esto Tut se acerca a centímetros de la gatita para dar su golpe final.

Uno de sus puños se cierra y cuando está a punto de acabar con la indefensa gatita, algo lo levanta sobre el suelo.

Tut: ¿Qué es esto?

El pequeño robot de ojos azules fácilmente sostenía a Tut sobre su cabeza antes de lanzarlo aun más lejos que Mimi.

Gir: No me agrada.

Gir observa a la pobre gatita con algo de tristeza, y luego la toma con sus manos y la coloca sobre su cabeza para que descanse.

Gir: vamos adentro Mimi.

Con mucha felicidad el pequeño Gir entra a su casa mientras Mimi se acurruca en su improvisada cama.

**/Eskuela, salida/**

Los niños salían por la puerta principal de la eskuela, para la mayoría era un día de regocijo, el nuevo director anuncio que los dos días siguientes se celebraría el día de san Valentín para luego terminar con un baile.

Si eto es un motivo para celebrar, pero no para dos invasores que se asen pasar por humanos, Tak está siendo extorsionada por un Psicópata y Zim cree que ella está saliendo con alguien. Ambos se miran mutuamente y luego se retiran, no saben que decirse.

**/Baños de niñas/**

El pequeño niño nuevo entra algo nervios a los sanitarios femeninos, la niña de cabello castaño le dijo que se encontrarían en ese lugar. Al no ver ni una sola alma, el niñitos e inquieta.

Len: ¿Hola?

**…**

Len: ¿Hay alguien aquí?

**…**

El silencio solo ponía más nervioso al pobre niño nuevo, el lugar era algo tétrico cuando nadie se encontraba.

Tenn: Así que siempre si tuviste las agallas.

Con algo de nerviosismo el pequeño niño se voltea solo para ver a una Irken de su mismo tamaño con ojos rojos y antenas risadas, ella le miraba con indiferencia y seguridad.

Len: Así que es por esto que te importa lo que hago.

Tenn: No te hagas el listo conmigo, y dime por qué haces todo esto.

Con una sonrisa el pequeño niño remanga la manga derecha de su chaqueta dejando ver un reloj muy especial, con uno de sus dedos presiona el reloj dejando ver su verdadera forma.

Su disfraz desaparece y su apariencia es revelada, un Irken de altura promedio y ojos morados, una de sus rasgos más notables es la falta de una de sus antenas en especifico la derecha

Rasec: ¿Feliz?

Tenn solo deja salir una pequeña risa tímida, Rasec no lo toma muy bien, no le gusta que la gente se ría, le recuerda como es rechazado por su propia raza.

Rasec: ¡No te rías de mí!

Tenn: No me estoy riendo de ti idiota.

Rasec: ¿Ah no?

Tenn: No, me rio de que te esforzaras tanto para esconderte y yo te descubrí.

Rasec: No me da gracia.

Tenn: Pues que amargado eres.

Rasec: Trata de ser todo sonrisas cuando tu propia especie te da la espalda solo porque un idiota decidió ase ruan estupidez.

Tenn: Así que por eso estas aquí.

Rasec: El estúpido de Zim arruino mi vida y yo arruinare la suya.

Tenn: No me agrada esa idea.

Rasec: Y ¿Qué me importa?

Tenn: Que te voy ayudar.

Rasec: Pero acabas de decir que no te agrada la idea de molestar a Zim.

Tenn: No me agrada molestar a Zim, pero no tengo ningún problema en acabar con Tak.

Rasec: Te escucho.

Tenn: Tu sigue con tu plan de molestar a Zim y yo me encargare de que el vea como Tak no le corresponde y pronto se dará cuenta de que yo soy la única en quien puede confiar.

Rasec sonríe con malicia, antes le parecía interesante la chica cuando creía que era humana, pero ahora que sabe que es Irken no solo le parecía interesante, sino que el intrigaba.

Rasec: Bien, tenemos un trato, pero que no se te ocurra traicionarme.

Tenn: Créeme cariño, es a ti a quien no le conviene traicionarme-Mientras se acercaba al lunático Irken-

Con una sonrisa y un giño la Irken de ojos rojos activa su disfraz y se marcha, dejando a Rasec solo con sus pensamientos.

Rasec: Creó que estoy enamorado-Para sí mismo-

**Fin.**

_ Espero les haya gustado este episodio, y nos vemos en el siguiente. Por cierto perdón la tardanza es porque he tenido mucho trabajo. Nos vemos._

**Disfraces Holográficos:**

**Los disfraces holográficos son rara vez usados por los Irken, aunque recientemente se an echo más populares y comunes, lo disfraces holográficos crean una apariencia casi normal en su portador, pero debido a su diseño, esta apariencia puede tener rasgos personales como cicatrices o marcas de nacimiento falsas, también se adaptan según el portador y su personalidad.**


	30. La imperfección perfecta

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero lea ya gustado el episodio anterior y que este también sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 32-La imperfección perfecta-**

**/En algún lugar de la ciudad/ [1º Dia del festival de San Valentin]**

En algún lugar de los suburbios de la ciudad una casa grande de dos pisos de color café obscuro y ventanas de cristal obscuro, es el hogar de un curioso personaje.

**/Dentro de la casa/**

En el interior de la casa un pequeño invasor de una antena camina en círculos en una sal común corriente, un sofá largo y otros dos pequeños sillones rodeando una mesa de café de color negro.

Dentro de su cabeza una sola idea siempre ha rondado, "Imperfección", esa idea le molesta, dede el incidente en Devastis donde perdió su antena derecha, el pequeño invasor ha sido rechazado por su propia raza, aun después de todos sus logros, nada cambiara el hecho de que no es "Perfecto"

Aun cuando los Irken son muy críticos conforme a su altura, solo hay una cosa que puede acerté un rechazado, eso es perder una de tus antenas, simplemente dejas de ser relevante, casi es como si dejaras de ser uno de ellos.

Pero su estado no lo detuvo, se hiso exitoso y amaso una fortuna que podría competir con la de Los Más Altos, pero nada de eso importaba, solo importaba su aspecto, su imperfección. Y todo fue culpa de un pequeño Invasor de ojos carmesí y cordura cuestionable, si no fuera por él, Rasec seria parte de la Operación Ruina Inevitable y serviría a su imperio, pero en vez de eso fue encarcelado al intentar vengarse de Zim (Episodio: 20)

En la tierra paso solo un tiempo, pero para Rasec fueron 5 años de encarcelamiento, en la suciedad esperando su momento de venganza sobre el pequeño invasor responsable de su situación.

Ahora por fin está en la tierra, decidido a tomar venganza por lo que Zim provoco, arruinara su vida como el arruino la suya y luego destrozara lo único que le daría esperanzas.

La simple idea de ver las lágrimas de Zim en el suelo asía dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro, cada momento que pasaba solo incrementaba sus ansias de venganza.

Detrás del invasor de una antena un pequeño terrario con arena y rocas contiene a su unidad S.I.R., Con movimientos serpenteantes la cobra de piel ébano se alza sobre el terrario para ver a su amo.

Tut: Amo.

Rasec: Donde estuviste, los registros de la base dicen que saliste.

Tut: Yo…

Rasec: Fuiste a la base de Zim ¿Cierto?

Tut: Si amo.

Rasec: Te ordene que te quedaras aquí, tu trabajo es servirme, te construí para eso.

Tut: Lo lamento amo, no sucederá de nuevo.

Rasec: Eso espero Tut, por tu propio bien.

Tut: Amo, ¿Cómo le fue en su primer día de esskuela?

Rasec: Fue interesante.

Tut: ¿Solo interesssante?

Rasec: ¡¿Qué insinúas?

Tut: No inssinuó nada amo, solo preguntaba.

Rasec: Oh, en ese caso, lo siento Tut.

Tut: No passa nada Amo.

Rasec: Sabes Tut, hoy conocí a una chica muy lista, creo que me gusta.

Tut: ¿Una Humana amo?

Rasec: ¿Qué?, claro que no, eso es repugnante, no, esta chica es Irken y es inteligente y muy hermosa además.

Rasec comienza a recordar el rostro deTenn con algo de cariño, le agradaba la actitud de la chica Irken y además fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrirlo, si avía perfección entre los Irken, Rasec creía que Tenn era la viva imagen de la perfección.

Tut: ¿Amo?

Rasec: ¿Qué?-Reaccionando-

Tut: A esstado unos 15 minutoss sin decir nada, me comencé a preocupar.

Rasec: ¿15 minutoss?

Tut: Si, más o menos.

Rasec: Valla, sí que me afecto la chica.

Tut: Amo, ¿Seguro que está bien?

Rasec: Claro que lo estoy.

Tut: No olvidara su misión amo, ¿Cierto?

Rasec: Claro que no, se exactamente para lo que vine a este sucio planeta.

Tut: Me alegra.

Rasec: Tut.

Tut: ¿Si amo?

Rasec: Cállate o te desensamblare.

Tut: Esta bien amo.

**/Ekuela, pasillos/ [2º Día del Festival de San Valentín]**

Los niños caminaban por los pasillos para tomar sus libros de los casilleros y llegar a clases, el techo y paredes estaban decorados con corazones y serpentinas de distintas tonalidades de rojo.

Zim: Estúpido San Valentín y estúpido Len-Mientras pate las serpentinas del suelo-

Del otro extremo del pasillos Tak caminaba del mismo humor que Zim.

Tak: Estúpido Rasec y su estúpido plan-De igual manera pateaba las serpentinas en el suelo-

Los dos enamorados frustrados no miran por donde caminan y terminan chocando entre ellos, el impacto tira de sentón a ambos.

Zim soba su cabeza y al abrir los ojos puede ver a Tak asiendo lo mismo, con rapidez se reincorpora y se acerca a la adolorida Tak.

Zim: ¿Estás bien?-Preocupado-

Tak abre sus ojos solo para ver el rostro lleno de preocupación de Zim.

Tak: Estoy bien, solo fue un golpe.

Zim sonríe y extiende su mano para ayudar a levantarse a Tak, Tak toma la mano de Zim y ambos se sonrojan, Tak se levanta lentamente del suelo y cuando suelta la mano de Zim comienza a sacudir su ropa.

Zim solo sonríe al ver a Tak bien, su sonrisa es notada por la chica de pelo obscuro y esta solo le sonríe tímidamente y se marcha de manera algo apresurada.

Zim solo observa como Tak se aleja y dobla una esquina perdiéndola de vista, ene se momento continua su camino, aunque no lo pueda ver doblando esa esquina Tak sostenía sus libros contra su pecho como si su corazón fuera a salir de su pecho, una pequeña lagrima se desliza por su rostro.

Rasec: Que lindo, siempre ha gustado una buena historia de amor.

Las palabras burlonas de Rasec molestan Tak, que solo se limpia el rostro para ver a su chantajista riendo como un psicópata.

Tak: ¿Disfrutas esto cierto?

Rasec: y no te puedes imaginar que tanto.

Los ojos multicolores del disfraz de Rasec demostraban tanto ira como crueldad, pero Tak podía percibir algo mas, cansancio y tristeza, ella recuerda esa mirada, ella misma la tenía hace algún tiempo.

La venganza puede consumir tu espíritu y contaminar todo lo que te hace especial, no es nada bueno obsesionarse con la venganza y el odio.

Rasec: Tanto que no te lo puedes imaginar.

Tak: Me das lastima.

Rasec: ¿Qué significa eso?

Tak: Estas tan centrado en tu odio que no puedes ver mas allá de tu enojo.

Rasec: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Tak: Te crees mejor que Zim, pero no eres ni la mitad de valiente que él, por lo menos el es capaz de aceptar su errores, claro que tarda su tiempo.

Rasec: ¿Acaso es mi error que ese idiota me volara una de mis antenas y que de esa manera todos mis sueños de ser un invasor se desvanecieran?

Tak: No, pero no es su culpa que tú arruinaras todo lo que lograste solo por una mal sana obsesión con la venganza.

Rasec: ¿Obsesión?

Tak: Tu locura casi mata a Los Mas Altos y eso provoco que fueras encerrado, no Zim.

Rasec: Insolente.

Tak: Dime que estoy equivocada, para ser un genio, no eres para nada brillante.

Rasec: Te arrepentirás de eso.

Tak: Ya no me asustas, no hay nada que puedas quitarme.

Rasec: No estés tan segura pequeña insolente.

Rasec intenta largarse, pero Tak le sostiene de su brazo.

Tak: ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Rasec: Suéltame, ¡Ahora!

Con un movimiento velos, Rasec se libera de Tak y se aleja mientras le reprocha y recuerda la razón de su tarto.

Rasec: Recuerda tu lugar, harás lo que yo diga si quieres proteger a Zim.

Tak: Cuando tenga la oportunidad de acabar con tu vacía vida, no dudes que la aprovechare.

Rasec: Ja, quiero ver que lo intentes.

Tak observa con ira a Rasec mientras este se aleja, siente odio por el Irken de una sola antena y lastima por lo que le ha sucedido.

**/Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Bitters había dejado que los niños hicieran cartas y manualidades por orden del Director Dwicky, no le era para nada agradable que ese bonachón se creyera su jefe.

Zim caminaba por el salón buscando a Tak, hasta que la encontró dibujando en una oja de papel lo que parecía una rosa morada con espinas. Zim se acerco con algo de precaución a Tak y toma asiento a su lado, esta acción no paso desapercibida para la niña de pelo obscuro.

Zim: Emm… Hola-Nervioso-

Tak: Hola-Sin levantar la mirada del dibujo para evitar que Zim vea su ruborizado rostro-

Zim solo toma una hoja de papel y comienza a dibujar un burdo bosquejo de lo que sería una flor y sonríe al observar su obra. Tak observa el simple dibujo del invasor, la simplicidad del dibujo ase que parezca que fue hecho por un niñito y logra hacer que Tak suelte una pequeña risa.

Zim sonríe al escuchar la risa de Tak, es como si fuera el cantar de una sirena, podría pasarse todo el día escuchándola reír, Tak levanta la vista y mira a Zim, se sonroja un poco al ver como este le sonríe con calidez. Cando se da cuenta de que se a sonrojado regresa su vista a su dibujo, dejando al invasor confundido.

Del otro lado del salón Rasec observaba lo sucedido recargado en una pared, era injusto decía en su cabeza, ¿Cómo alguien como Zim puede llamar la atención de alguien cómo Tak?. Le desconcertaba la atracción que sentía Tak por el pequeño invasor.

Rasec: Suertudo.

Tenn: ¿Quién es suertudo?

Rasec se gira al escuchar la vos tan familiar.

Rasec: ¿De qué hablas?

Tenn: Dijiste suertudo, ¿Quién es suertudo?

Rasec: Nadie, solo pensaba en vos alta.

Tenn: Esta bien, y ¿Cuál es el plan?

Rasec: Ya me encargue de eso, tu solo me informaras de lo que el pequeño idiota hace.

Tenn: No eres muy caballeroso-Mientras se alja-

En ese momento Rasec se da cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se da un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

Alice: Hola.

La vos tierna y dulce de la niñita rubia resuena en la cabeza de Rasec, cuando se voltea puede ver a la niñita con una tarjeta de color rojo que le entrega con una sonrisa.

Rasec: ¿Qué es esto?-Mientras toma la tarjeta-

Alice: Es una tarjeta.

Rasec: Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿porque me la das a mí?

Alice: Debía pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de Dib, es solo que a estado muy estresado últimamente.

Rasec: ¿Quién es Dib?

Alice: Ya sabes, el niño de la chaqueta de cuero y lentes.

Rasec: …

Alice: Ash, el niño cabezón de la carne con salsa.

Rasec: Oh, el loco cabezón, si lo recuerdo, no te preocupes.

Alice: Gracias por perdonarle.

Rasec: Si, si, si. Como digas.

Alice no tarda en notar que el niño nuevo observa con detenimiento a Tina quien solo está dibujando en una mesa con la compañía de Keef. Recuerda la situación de tina, y una idea viene a su cabeza.

Alice: Ella es Tina.

Rasec: ¿Qué?, Oh eso ya lo sabía.

Alice: ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?, puede que se lleven bien-Mientras le da un golpecito en las costillas con el codo-

Rasce: ¿En serio lo crees?

Alice: Claro que lo creo, además necesita olvidar esa poco sana obsesión con Zim-Mientras se marcha-

Si Alice se hubiera quedado podría ver como el ojo derecho de Rasec lo invadía un tic nerviosos, ¿Cómo puede ser que Zim tenga toda esa suerte? ¡¿Cómo?, La ira de Rasec aumentaba progresivamente, muy poco lo detenía para en ese momento tomar a Zim del cuello y estrujarlo hasta la muerte.

Después de un momento de reflexión se da cuenta de lo que eso podría provocar, se tranquiliza y decide seguir el consejo de Alice, así que solo camina asía al mesa de manualidades en donde Tenn se encontraba.

Tenn: ¿Qué te parece keef?-Mientras le muestra un dibujo de Tak siendo aplastada por un camión-

Keef: Es muy bueno.

Tenn: ¿Por qué sabía que dirías eso?

Keef: Porque eres muy inteligente Tina.

Tenn: Keef.

Keef: ¿Si?

Tenn: Cállate.

Keef: Por supuesto.

Rasec: Hola.

Tenn: ¿Qué quiere ahora grosero?-Sin levantar la mirada de la mesa-

Rasec: Solo quería saludar, somos socios ¿o no?

Tenn: Creo que lo que dijiste es que trabajo para ti, ¿Me equivoco?

Rasec: Yo no quería decirlo de esa forma.

Tenn: Entonces ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Rasce: Yo, solo quería decir que… Emm… ¿Debemos trabajar juntos si queremos arruinar todas las oportunidades de Zim con Tak?

Tenn: Eso me gusta más.

Rasec: ¿En serio?, Oh digo, por supuesto que sí, y para nada es un patético intento de llamar tu atención.

Tenn: ¿De acuerdo?, pero creo que no estas haciendo un gran trabajo-Señalando la tierna escena entre Tak y Zim.

Rasec: Creo que tienes razón, y ¿qué hacemos?

Tenn: Mira y aprende.

Tenn revisa en su PAK que al estar disfrazado cambia las motas por corazones rosas, y de el artefacto en su espalda saca una especie de capsula con agua.

Rasec: ¿Qué es eso?

Tenn: ¿No sabes qué es esto?

Rasec: No-Mirando con intriga la capsula y su contenido-

Tenn: Dame tu mano.

Rasec: De acuerdo.

Con nervios Rasec obedece y le entrega su mano y con delicadeza la pequeña de cabello castaño deja caer una gota en la mano de Rasec.

Rasec: Auch. ¿Qué es eso?

Tenn: Es agua.

Rasec: ¿Agua?

Tenn: Si, agua y es altamente dañina para nosotros.

Rasec: Interesante.

Tenn: Lo sé, Mira, ¡Keef!

Keef: Si señora.

Tenn: Toma esto y ponlo en la mesa de Tak y Zim.

Keef: Por su puesto-Mientras toma con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la capsula-

Con discreción el niño de camiseta azul cielo y ojos rojos se acerca a la mesa de Zim y deja el dispositivo entre los dos Irkens, para poder regresar con su "Amiga"

Keef: Listo.

Tenn: genial Keef, ahora lárgate.

El niñito obedece y se marcha feliz de ayudar.

Tenn: Mira-Mientras un brazo mecánico sale de su PAK entregándole un control remoto muy pequeño con un solo botón en el-

Tenn: observa

En cuanto Tenn presiona el botón rojo que el control posee, la pequeña capsula de agua estalla empapando a Zim y Tak. Los cuales caen al suelo debido al inmenso dolor que le provoca el líquido.

Tak: ¡Duele!, ¡DUELE!

Zim: ¡Me derrito!

Tenn sonríe con orgullo de su invente y no se percata que Rasec la observa con una mirada perdida, no podía creer que hubiera otra persona que compartiera su misma idea de diversión y que esa persona fuera tan hermosa.

Tenn: ¡Oye!

Rasec: Eh, ¿qué pasa?-Saliendo de su transe-

Tenn: Te pregunte ¿si te gusto…?

Rasec: Por supuesto-Interrumpiendo.

Tenn: ¿…Lo que hice?

Rasec: Oh, claro, fue muy genial.

Tenn: Gracias.

**^Timbre del almuerzo^**

Tenn: Oh, genial por fin, vamos-Tomando la mano de Rasec para salir del salón-

**Fin.**

_Espero les hay gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._

**Nota:** _Me gustaría avisar que puede que comience a escribir un Fic de Hora de Aventura y que el Fic de JTHM tardara en ser actualizado ya que no lo escribo completamente yo, déjenme sus opiniones sobre mi Fic y la idea de comenzar uno de HdA, Gracias._

**Los Observadores (The Observers):**

**Se podría decir que son lo que se encargan de monitorear la línea del tiempo y avisar de cualquier anomalía a su líder The Watchmaker, igual que su líder su vestimenta no varía mucho y normalmente se trata de capuchas moradas que cubren sus rostros con una obscuridad tan absoluta que solo sus ojos los cuales varían de color son visibles. Su labor principal es de informar de anomalías al Watchmaker.**


	31. Lo que puede ser

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les Haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado, también lamento el retraso es que estuvo ocupado con otro Fic de Hora de Aventura que empecé por si les interesa leerlo, bueno continuemos en donde nos quedamos…_

**Episodio 33-Lo que puede ser-**

**/Patio de la Eskuela/ [2º Día del Festival de San Valentín]**

Tenn: Vamos sube aquí-Sentada en la rama de un árbol-

Rasec: Ya voy-Terminando su forzosa escalada-

En cuanto logra subir a la rama del árbol se sienta junto a Tenn intentando recuperar el aliento, no está acostumbrado a escalar arboles.

Rasec: *Respiración pesada* ¿Por qué no utilizamos los PAK?

Tenn: Así es más divertido, ¿No crees?

Rasec: Tenemos una idea de diversión muy diferente *Respiración pesada*

Tenn: Shhhh, Ya viene.

Echando un pequeño vistazo asía abajo Rasec puede ver a Tak caminando para sentarse en una banca justo debajo del árbol en donde se encontraban.

Rasec: ¿Cómo sabias que ella vendría aquí?

Tenn: Hace lo mismo todos los días, la estado espiando.

Rasec: Valla, sí que estas muy bien preparada.

Tenn: Gracias.

Rasec: Oye mira es Zim.

Algo incrédula Tenn echa un vistazo y efectivamente era el pequeño invasor caminando asía Tak.

Tenn: No es justo.

Con algo de sigilo el pequeño invasor toma asiento junto a Tak, la cual al percatarse de ello sonríe un poco, la sonrisa en el rostro de Tak tranquiliza a Zim quien se acerca poco a poco a Tak.

Rasec: ¿Y ahora?

Tenn: Ahora esto.

Un brazo mecánico sale del PAK de Tenn y le entrega lo que parece un contenedor del tamaño de una lata metálica, con cuidado la pequeña de cabello castaño abre la lata y deja caer su contenido.

Debajo Zim solo está a pocos centímetros de Tak cuando un pegostle negro cae sobre ambos provocando que comiencen a quemarse. Ambos salen corriendo envueltos en humo por la reacción a la sustancia.

Rasec: ¿Qué era eso?

Tenn: Frijoles de la cafetería.

Rasec: Rayos, sí que son efectivos.

Tenn: Claro que lo son. Mira como Tak corre, jejeje.

Rasec: Si es muy gracioso.

Tenn: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Rasec: No lo sé.

Tenn: Hmm… Y lo sé, sígueme.

Tenn salta de la rama y ce de pie en el suelo con la habilidad de un gimnasta olímpico, por su parte Rasec opta por algo más seguro y utiliza sus extremidades mecánicas para descender.

En cuanto Tenn vio que su compañero término de bajar se encamino asía la cafetería con rapidez, detrás de ella Rasec apenas podía seguirle el paso.

**/Cafetería/**

Tenn ya estaba sentada en una mesa cuando Rasec apenas llegaba, la carrera le avía dejado agotado, Tenn tenía mucha más energía que él, en cuanto vio a Tenn en una mesa se dirige asía ella para ver qué es lo que harán.

Tenn: Ya llegaste, te tomaste tu tiempo.

Rasec: Lamento el retraso *Respiración pesada*

Tenn: Mira.

Rasec solo ve a una Tak algo deprimida sentada sola y a un Zim con una bandeja de comida y la piel quemada en lagunas partes del rostro.

Rasec: Si los veo,¿ y ahora qué?

Tenn: Mira.

Al volver a mirar puede ver como Zim sonríe al ver a Tak, la cual solo se sonroja y desvía al mirada, Zim comienza a caminar asía ella cuando su comida estalla cubriéndolo por completo y provocando que caiga al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Rasec: ¿Qué fue eso?

Zim: ¡Que dolor!-Al fondo-

Tenn: Eso fue una carga explosiva muy pequeña, soborne a la cocinera humana para ponerla en su comida.

Rasec: Eso fue muy astuto.

Tenn: Lo sé.

Rasec: ¿Y que con Tak?

Tenn: Allí es donde entras tú, ve allá y pon tu brazo sobre Tak, eso hará que Zim se sienta fatal.

Rasec: ¿Estás segura?

Tenn: Claro que lo estoy.

Rasec: Ok.

Algo nervioso Rasec se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse a donde esta Tak, cuando se sienta su lado ella lo ve con confusión y desprecio.

Tak: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rasec: Esto no me gusta más que a ti.

Con disgusto el niños de ojos extraños puso su brazo en los ombros de Tak, cuando Zim se levanto con su charola en mano y vio esto se deprimió y antes de poder decir algo su comida vuelve a estallar y sale corriendo mientras se quema.

Tak: ¡Zim!

Tak se levanta empujando a Rasec y corriendo detrás del pobre invasor humeante. En ese momento Tenn se sienta junto a Rasec admirando su trabajo.

Tenn: Genial ¿no?

Rasec: ¿Pusiste dos cargas en su comida?

Tenn: No, creo que hubo un error o algo así, pero no salió nada mal.

Rasec: Si, fue muy gracioso.

Los dos comienzan a reír un poco sin darse cuenta de que son observados desde otra mesa cercana.

Alice: Que bueno que se llevan bien.

Dib: Si, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que ese chico esconde algo.

Alice: Tranquilízate Dib, yo creo que solo estas algo paranoico.

Dib: No los he Alice, es solo que me da mala espina.

Alice: Se está riendo de Zim, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser si se ríe de el?

Dib: Creo que tienes razón.

**/Pasillos/**

Zim corría por los pasillos cubierto de comida y humeando cuando tropieza y cae al suelo, lo único que hace es retorcerse y gemir de dolor, Cuando Tak lo alcanza la escena la horroriza, se acerca al pobre Irken humeante y lo intenta despertar, el dolo le hiso perder el conocimiento.

En su mente podía ver una extraña imagen como si se tratara de una película en sepia, era él y la hermana de Dib, Gaz en el sofá de su casa, luego parece como si el tiempo se detuviera, una puerta emerge del suelo como materializándose de la nada, de ella unos seres encapotados con capuchas moradas toman a Zim y se lo llevan a través de la puerta.

Era una extraña imagen, no recordaba que eso hubiera sucedido, además era ridículo pensar que la Humana pudiera estar en su casa, en un instante todo se obscureció y empezó a recuperar la conciencia, cuando abrió los ojos la visión del rostro de Tak le hiso olvidarse de sus quemadura y se puso de pie como si nada.

Tak: ¿Estás bien Zim?

Zim: Claro que lo estoy…

**´´Bucle Temporal´´**

Zim: Claro que lo estoy-Aun humeando-

Tak: Quédate quieto.

Zim: ¿Qué?

Con algo de cuidado Tak se acerca a Zim y retira un trozo de carne de su cuello.

Tak: Listo.

Zim: Emm… ¿Tak?

Tak: Si.

Zim: Yo… bueno

**^Timbre de la eskuela^**

Tak: Creo que es hora de regresar a Clases.

Algo apresurada Tak sale del lugar y se dirige al salón, dejando a Zim solo y algo confuso, para luego seguir con la rutina.

**/Salón de la Srta. Bitters/**

Los niños continuaban con sus manualidades mientras Bitters dormía en su escritorio, Tenn seguía dibujando accidentes en donde Tak era la victima mientras Rasec la observaba, ella era más de lo que él esperaba, era inteligente, linda, energética, ella era perfecta y eso le recordaba un problema el no es perfecto, sin su antena no merece a alguien como ella.

Tenn: ¡Hey!

Rasec: ¿Eh?-Saliendo de su concentración-

Tenn: ¿Por qué la cara larga?

Rasec: No es nada, solo pensaba en algo.

Tenn: De acuerdo.

**^Timbre de Salida^**

Bitters despierta inmediatamente y mira con ira a los felices y joviales niños.

Srta. Bitters: ¡Fuera de aquí mocosos!

Los niños no tardan en desalojar el salón, no pretendían desafiar a su maestra.

**/Casa de Tak, sala/**

Una deprimida Tak entra por la puerta principal y al serrar la puerta detrás de ella su disfraz se desactiva dejando ver su piel algo quemada, con pocos ánimos la pequeña Irken se lanza en el sofá para recostarse y descansar un poco.

Tak: ¡Mimi!

En un instante la pequeña gatita de color obscuro aparece de la nada y se posa en el pecho de su ama para verla de cerca.

Mimi: ¿Qué sucede?

Tak: Hiciste lo que te pedí.

Mimi: Claro que sí.

Con un salto la pequeña gatita se retira del pecho de su ama para ponerse en la mesa de centro y reproducir un holograma desde sus ojos, desde que Rasec regreso Tak ordeno a Mimi vigilar la escuela, para saber lo que su enemigo hacia.

Lo que vio no se lo esperaba la pequeña lunática de Tenn estaba ayudando a Rasec, ella la lastimo a ella y a Zim, puede que no pueda ganar contra el psicópata de Rasec pero Tenn es otra historia.

Tak: Te crees muy lista, ¿Eh?, ya veremos que tan lista eres.

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en el rostro de Tak, hasta que un sonido la regreso a la realidad.

Gir: Me gustan los Waffles.

Cuando mira el holograma, este avía cambiado a una escena algo extraña, el pequeño perrito robot de Zim parecía preparar Waffles y todo visto desde la perspectiva de Mimi.

Tak: Mimi ¿Qué es esto?

Mimi: Emm… ¿Nada?

Mimi (Video): Me gustan mucho los Waffles, date prisa Gir.

Gir: Ya voy.

Mimi: Esa no soy yo.

Gir: Mira esta cuchara es muy reflejante.

Mimi (Video): Me puedo ver en ella-Mirando su reflejo-

Tak: Mimi.

El holograma por fin se detiene dejando a una Tak algo enfadada.

Mimi: Yo solo estaba jugando con Gir ama.

Tak: ¿Desde cuándo has estado yendo a su casa?

Mimi: Desde que usted me mando a colocar una cámara espía.

Tak: Escucha, hablaremos de esto luego, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer.

**/Casa de Zim, Cocina/**

Tenn había tomado un pequeño paquete de comida de curiosamente el contenedor era de dos colores, rojo y azul, con algo de tranquilidad se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y con lo que parece una paleta color blanco comienza a degustar su alimento.

Después de unos momentos la pequeña unidad S.I.R. de Tenn entra en la cocina y se para en la mesa frente a su ama.

Melani: Tiene un mensaje Ama.

Tenn: ¿De quién?

Melani: Rasec.

Tenn: Hmm… Bien, ¿Cuál es?

Melani: Querida Tenn, veme en el desguesadero en 1 hora con mucho odio para Tak Y Zim Rasec, posdata esto no es una trampa.

Tenn: Eso es sospechoso, pero él dijo que no es una trampa así que iré.

Melani: Ok, que se la pase bien.

**/Deshuesadero 1 hora después/**

Tenn caminaba por los pasillos de coches oxidados y metal desechado, el viento provocaba que el metal chocara entre si haciendo que la pobre invasora se asustara con cada sonido que provenía de las sombras.

Después de algunos minutos cambiando entre el laberinto de metal por fin llega a un claro, no parecía haber ningún alma, las antenas de la pequeña invasora se encrespaban haciéndose hacia atrás, tenía un mal presentimiento.

**^Sonido de maquinaria^**

La maquinas comienzan a trabajar repentinamente, enormes garras de acero levantan los coches para arrojarlos a los trituradores y compactadores mientras otros son transportados en una línea cinta transportadora a un enorme foso de acero hirviendo.

Tak: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Estas algo asustada?

Tenn: ¡Tak!

La pequeña y asustada invasora busca con sus ojos carmesí a su asechadora, cuando por fin se adapta a la obscuridad puede ver a Tak observándola con malicia, sus ojos morados estaban llenos de rabia y odio.

Tenn: ¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿Dónde está Rasec?

Tak. Tu amiguito no vendrá Tenn, solo somos tu y yo.

Del PAK de Tak las extremidades mecánicas salen para alzarla en el aire de manera amenazadora, no estaba jugando, se lo advirtió una vez y no escucho.

Tenn: Oh, oh-Mientras ale corriendo adentrándose en la chatarra-

Tak no tarda en reaccionar y así comienza la caza, mientras Tenn intenta ocultarse Tak busca asu presa, Tenn apenas puede mantenerse delante de Tak, en cuanto ve un coche con el porta equipaje abierto entra en él y entre sierra la tapa, deja una pequeña rendija para ver el exterior, y lo que vio no le agrado nada.

**/Casa de Zim, en ese mismo momento/**

Zim veía el televisor sin dejar de pensar en Tak, de verdad deseaba estar con ella, pero no sabía si debía intentarlos, se veía feliz con Len.

En ese instante la pequeña gatita Mimi entra por una ventana abierta y al ver a Zim se acerca con rapidez al deprimido invasor.

Mimi: Tenemos problemas-Angustiada-

Zim: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Mimi: Tu amiga Tenn está en problemas, mi ama la quiere liquidar por fastidiar cada oportunidad que atenido contigo.

Zim: ¿En serio?

Mimi: Si, ella envió…

Zim: Entonces yo le gusto.

Mimi: Emm… Sí, pero tu amiga esta en…

Zim: Sabia que le gustaba-Con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Mimi: ¡Hey!

Zim: ¿Qué?

Mimi: Mi ama está a punto de matar a tu amiga Tenn.

Zim: Eso no es nada bueno.

Mimi: "No me digas"

**/Casa de Rasec, en ese mismo instante/**

Rasec revisaba algunas lecturas en lo que parecería una pequeña tableta digital, cuando una transmisión entra.

Rasec: Pero que…

Al presionar uno de los iconos de la tableta el rostro de la pequeña invasora Tenn aparece en pantalla.

Rasec: ¿Tenn?

Tenn: Shhh, necesito ayuda, estoy en el…(La tapa del porta equipaje se abre)

Tak: Allí estabas, ¡Ven Aquí!

Un tentáculo mecánico toma ala pequeña invasora de la su pequeña cintura y la jala asía afuera.

Tenn: ¡Ayuda!-Mientras desaparece de la pantalla-

Rasec: ¡Tenn!

**/Deshuesadero, minutos después/**

El pequeño Zim caminaba por el laberinto de chatarra buscando su amiga en peligro.

Zim: ¡Tak!, ¡Tenn!

No muy lejos de allí Tak golpeaba a la pobre Tenn contra el suelo una y otra vez con su tentáculo mecánico.

Tak: Te diviertes Tenn.

Tenn: Por favor *Impacto contra el suelo* yo no *Impacto contra el suelo*

Tak: Cállate.

Entre los coches corroídos por el oxido, el pequeño Zim sigue el sonido de lso golpes hasta que llega a una enorme pared de coches.

Rasec: ¡Zim!

Cuando Zim se gira puede ver al niño de ojos extraños acercándose con ira, en cuanto está a pocos metros Rasec toma del cuello a Zim y lo alza quitándole su disfraz y desactivando el suyo.

Zim: Rasec-Dificultosamente-

Rasec: ¿Donde está Zim?, ¿Dónde está Tenn?

Zim: No lo sé, yo también bien a salvarla.

Con so dicho Rasec deja caer al suelo al pequeño invasor que tose por la falta de oxigeno que sufrió, cuando recupera el aire se reincorpora.

Zim: Creo que están detrás de este muro, ¿Pero cómo lo atravesamos?

Rasec: Yo tengo una idea.

Del otro lado del muro de chatarra Tak lanza a la pobre Tenn contra un coche enterrando un troso de metal afilado en su brazo.

Tenn: Ahhhhh

Tak: ¿Te dolió?, Espera a sentir lo que te hare.

Tenn mira con terror como Tak se acerca cada vez más, el trozo de metal se avía introducido tanto en su carne que no podía zafarse sin desgarrarse el brazo, la verde sangre de la invasora goteaba de su herida mientras los ojos de Tak se llenaban de regocijo, Tenn la llevo al límite.

**^Metal siendo golpeado^**

Tak: Pero que…

Cuando Tak voltea el muro de chatarra cae en pedazos y entre los escombros Rasec sostiene a Zim como un ariete.

Rasec: Oye Tak, lo quieres, ve por él.

Con la ayuda de sus extremidades mecánicas, Rasec lanza como si fuera una vara al pobre y lastimado Zim, provocando que Tak corra en su auxilio.

Tak: ¡Zim!

Tak rápidamente olvida a Tenn y corre para ayudar a su amado, en ese momento el invasor de una antena se apresura en llegar a donde se encuentra Tenn, al ver la herida sabe que lo que hará no será nada bonito.

Rasec: Escucha, no te mentiré, esto te va doler.

Tenn: ¿Qué?-temerosa-

Rasec no responde de nuevo y toma de la cintura a la pobre Tenn y ala hasta sacar su braso de ese horrible trozo de metal. Tenn no puede evitar gritar de dolor, el sonido de sus gritos es como uñas en una pizarra para Rasec, le desgarraba el alma lastimar de tal manera a Tenn. Cuando por fin la libera ella se desmalla debido al dolor.

Del otro lado Tak buscaba entre la chatarra guiada por lo gemidos de dolor del pobre Zim, cuando lo encuentra no está en su mejor estado, avía sido golpeado repetidamente contra la chátara dura y afilada, sus heridas sangraban mucho, su PAK había comenzado a reparar sus heridas pero el dolor era insoportable y la sangre salía demasiado rápido, si no se detenía podría morir.

Tak: Por Irken, ¡Zim!

Tak no tarda en ponerse junto a Zim, ver al pobre Zim en ese estado era horrible, estaba muy mal herido, hace algún tiempo ella hubiera deseado ser quien le infringiera tal sufrimiento, pero ahora solo quiere ver que el pobre invasor no muera.

Tak: Zim, despierta idiota no puedes morir-Con lágrimas en los ojos-

Rasec observaba el rostro de Tenn inconsciente, cuando escucho los llantos de Tak, tomo a Tenn en sus brazos y con las extremidades de su PAK se hacerlo a la triste escena.

Tak: Tienes que despertar Zim, aun no conquistas este horrible planeta-Llorando-

Rasce: Ahora lo comprendo.

Tak ni siquiera mira al redimido Rasec que está detrás de ella, él fue quien le hiso eso a Zim.

Rasec: Tu lo amas, como yo amo a Tenn, ahora lo comprendo.

Con delicadeza Rasec deja en el suelo a Tenn aun inconsciente y se acerca al herido Zim, las extremidades mecánicas lo dejan caer a un lado del maltrecho cuerpo del invasor y de su PAK Rasec saca lo que parece ser un pequeño taladro, con delicadeza gira a Zim para poder manipular su PAK.

Tak: ¿Qué haces?-Limpiando sus lagrimas-

Rasec: Tengo que mejorar su PAK si queremos que sobreviva.

Tak: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Rasec: Zim arruino mi vida, pero si no lo hubiera echo nunca hubiera conocido a Tenn, le debo una.

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica cubre el cuerpo de Zim y este deja de sangrar, pronto sus heridas se cierran y regresa a la conciencia.

Zim: ¿Tak?

Tak no dice nada solo toma en sus brazos a ZIm y lo abrasa con todas sus fuerzas, al principio Zim está confundido pero luego solo se deja llevar por el momento y abrasa a Tak de la misma manera.

Rasec sonríe al ver el fruto de su buen acto, y recuerda que tiene otra cosa que hacer, cuando regresa a donde esta Tenn, esta ya está recuperando al conciencia, ella solo soba su cabeza y se levanta como si nada, aun que se tambalea y Rasec la toma en sus brazos de nuevo.

Tenn: ¿Qué sucedió?

Rasec: Nada, todo estará bien.

Tenn mira sobre el hombro de Rasec y puede ver la tierna escena entre Zim y Tak, Rasec no tarda en notar la ira en Tenn, debe decírselo ahora.

Rasec: Tenn yo te amo.

Las palabras de Rasec sacan de sus pensamientos a Tenn y pone más atención a lo que escucho.

Tenn: ¿Qué dijiste?

Rasec: Yo… te amo, sé que soy un imperfecto pero…

Rasec no puede terminar la frase cuando Tenn lo besa en los labios, luego se acurruca en su pecho sonríe, dentro de ambos una sensación cálida crese, Paz, algo que ambos habían perdido ace algún tiempo, ahora está de nuevo con ellos.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y recuerden que ya viene el gran baile, en el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y nos vemos._

**Bucle Temporal:**

**O Deja vu es lo que nosotros percibimos en los momentos en que un Observador interviene en una línea temporal, esto solo ocurre si es necesario una intervención directa, para los Observadores el tiempo se detiene para nosotros solo es la sensación de haber echo algo antes.**


	32. Demaciadas Realidades Part1

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado. Ya sé que les prometí que el gran baile seria en este episodio pero me acorde que me estaría pasando un día entero así que llenare este dia con una historia de barias partes._

**Nota:** _Estas son un grupo de historias cortas entre lazadas, todas escritas por mí, espero les gusten._

**Episodio 34-Demaciadas Realidades Part (El Inicio)-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-El inicio-**

**/Casa de Zim. Laboratorio/ [3º Día del Festival de San Valentín]**

Zim se encontraba en su laboratorio, no hubo clases ese día, fue para dejar descansar a lso niños, Zim se sentía algo mal, deseaba ver a Tak hoy, pero deberá esperar a mas tarde. Por ahora puede seguir en su misión de conquistar el mundo.

Zim manipulaba los cables de lo que parecería una bobina tesla enorme y morada, parecía estar conectada a toda la base. Cuando Zim termino con los últimos ajustes se dirigió a la consola de mando para probar su máquina.

Zim: ¡Mi Alterador de realidad tiempo/espacio está listo! Y ahora…

**/El Absoluto/**

Una estación de observación utilizada por una raza millones de años más avanzada que cualquier otra, vigila todo lo que sucede en cada uno de los universos.

Dentro en una sala obscura y llena de monitores un ser encapuchado, observaba con sus ojos verdes esmeralda a Zim y sus acciones, al ver lo que el pequeño invasor se proponía, presiona un botón del panel de control flotante frente a él y el tiempo para Zim se detiene.

The Watchmaker: Necesito dos observadores, ¡Ahora!

Después de no más de segundos dos seres encapuchados se materializan detrás suyo, las capuchas moradas no dejaban distinguir entre ellos, excepto por sus ojos, los dos seres que se materializaron, tenían ojos carmesí brillante.

Observador 1: ¿Qué se le ofrece Watchmaker?

Watchmaker: Quiero que alteren los cálculos del artefacto del Invasor, su invento es más peligroso de lo que él piensa-Sin voltear a verlos-

Observador 1 y 2: Si Watchmaker.

En un instante los seres desaparecen de la misma manera cómo se materializaron en primer lugar.

**/Laboratorio de Zim/**

El tiempo se había detenido, parecía como si alguien hubiera puesto pause a un video o película. De la nada una puerta de madera negra sale del suelo y de ella los dos seres de ojos carmesí.

Nos e detiene a observar nada, se dirigen directamente hacia su objetivo, la maquina que Zim había inventado, con solo poner una de sus metálicos dedos en ella uno de los seres manipulo los ajustes.

Observador 1: Eso debe ser suficiente.

De manera disciplinada los seres salen del lugar, han hecho esto antes y lo seguirán haciendo, es por la protección del universo.

**´´Fin del Bucle temporal´´**

Zim: …Lo activare y cambiare la realidad.

Antes de poder presionar el botón de arranque el pequeño Gir entra corriendo cubierto de lo lodo y tropieza con la maquina, sin darse cuenta de esto Zim presiona el botón, la maquina no debería de funcionar provocando que Zim abandone esta idea, pero el tropiezo de Gir con ella la compuso de cierta manera.

Un resplandor blanco y segador comienza ser emitido por la maquina, pronto envuelve el laboratorio y luego la casa, pronto cubría todo el planeta y después la luz se apaga, está hecho el universo rehecho ¿pero de qué manera?

**Fin.**

_Esperen las otras partes, nos vemos._


	33. Demaciadas Realidades Part2

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero este episodio se de su agrado._

**Nota:** _De niño mi tía me enseño a ver películas como El Padrino 1, 2 y 3, o Gánster americano etc., este episodio está inspirado en esas películas y se lo dedico a Mario Puzo. Por cierto no pienso borrar la relación entre Tak y Zim, estas son solo historias cortas con algún tema en especial._

**Episodio 35-Demaciadas Realidades Part2-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**-Una noche en la Ciudad-**

**/New York 16 de Febrero de 1945/**

**+=Narración por un personaje**

**+Dib**

Hace 2 años que investigo un caso relacionado con la mafia, durante la última década el contrabando de mercancía robada y armas a aumentado en la ciudad, y ahora que el nuevo Alcalde, el alcalde Rasec a puesto a la policía a trabajar en esto, hay menos trabajo para lso detectives como yo.

Mi oficina es obscura solo un escritorio rodeado de archiveros, detrás una ventana con una con persianas me deja ver una iluminada ciudad, cada luz artificial disfraza la ciudad con promesas de riqueza, fama y amor, encubriendo la realidad, el crimen y la corrupción.

Después de observar esta ciudad por unos minutos decidí sentarme en mi escritorio, hace unas semanas que no hay clientes para un detective privado como yo. El crimen se ha hecho más inteligente. Pensé que será un día tranquilo, que nadie vendría y podría irme a casa a descansar, Me equivoque.

**^Golpes en la puerta^**

Me sorprendió escuchar alguien tocando la puerta, hace mucho que nadie lo hacía en esta ciudad, cuando escuche la puerta abrrce, pude ver a una chica rubia de ojos azules, llevaba un vestido azul rey muy ostentoso y una bufanda de piel, sus aretes eran de diamantes, no era la típica clientela que tenia.

Alice: Emm… ¿Usted es el detective Membrana?

La vos de la chic era algo tímida y de un tono bajo, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a venir por estos lados de la ciudad, asentí con la cabeza y ella entro cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio, su mirada expedía preocupación y angustia.

Dib: ¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita…?

Alice: Alice, Alice Richardson.

Dib: Señorita Richardson, ¿Cuál es su problema?

Alice: Creo que alguien esta chantajeando a mi esposo.

Lástima, otra chica linda que se me escapa de las manos.

Dib: ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

Alice: Últimamente ha estado muy estresado y todo el tiempo habla por teléfono.

Dib: ¿Puede decirme el nombre de su esposo?

Alice: Es Rasec, Rasec Lenin.

Dib: ¿Habla del nuevo alcalde?

Alice: Si.

Esto era algo inesperado, la Srta. Richardson resulto ser la esposa del nuevo alcalde, esta podría ser la oportunidad que busco para mejorar al reputación de mi negocio.

Dib: Acepto el caso Srta. Richardson, descubrirá que sucede con su esposo.

Le sonrió a la joven y ella me regresa la sonrisa, su rostro es hermoso e ilumina la oficina, antes de irse me deja un cheque por $1000.00 dólares, puedo acostumbrarme a estos pagos.

/En algún otro lugar de la ciudad/

La Srta. Richardson dejos una dirección, es su casa, aparque frente al portón, era una enorme mansión, era obvio que el dinero no faltaba, después de observar durante algunas horas, por fin veo salir al Alcalde, subió a su coche y salió, le seguí durante 30 minutos hasta llegar a un club en el centro de la ciudad, "El Irk"

El buen alcalde entro en el club, parecía que el portero conocía muy bien al hombre, espere 2 minutos y entre, dentro el ambiente era algo deprimente, tenue iluminación, mesas con manteles rojos, cuadros con artistas, y un escenario para una banda de Jazz.

Camine entre las mesas y entonces le vi, sentado con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones (Decidí rediseñar la apariencia de Tenn), la chica parecía reír de lo que Rasec le contaba, trate de acercarme pero el sonido de la gente ablando me distrajo

Persona: Esta qui,

Persona 2: No puedo creerlo.

Me di la vuelta para ver mejor de que se trataba el alboroto, no podía dar credibilidad a mis ojos, era él, la causa de que el crimen se hubiera tornado más agresivo y eficiente últimamente.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les gustara este episodio y los veré en el siguiente._


	34. Demasiadas realidades Part3

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y espero que disfruten este._

**Nota:** _ya es el 36º episodio que escribo, me gustaría saber que piensan de todo el Fic, ¿ha mejorado o a perdido algo de chispa? Y ¿si les gusta como acomodo ahora el inicio de la historia?, bueno sin más continuemos…_

**Episodio 36- Demasiadas realidades Part3-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**-El Rostro del Enemigo-**

**/Club de Jazz, Irken/**

**+Dib**

La tenue y deprimente iluminación del lugar dificultaba un poco el distinguirlo, pero era él, Zim, hace un año que llego a la ciudad y estoy seguro de que es el responsable de que el crimen allá aumentado.

Me senté en una mesa cercana y tome un menú para cubrir mi rostro, asomado de reojo pude ver al criminal, llevaba un traje a medida rojo y camisa de vestir negra por dentro, su corbata era roja, parecía que se avía vestido con la sangre de 10 personas, un sombrero rojo con una cinta negra ensombrecía su mirada, (Zim lleva su disfraz), de su lado izquierdo un pequeño perro de color verde le acompañaba y del lado derecho una chica de pelo obscuro, ojos fríos y calculadores que vestía un vestido largo de color morado, zapatos de tacón negros, lápiz labial morado y pendientes de diamantes rojos, en su hombro llevaba una gatita de apariencia extraña y amenazante.

EN un instante el dueño del local se acerco a su distinguido cliente, parecía algo nervioso, sus ojos de pupila roja se movían en todas direcciones.

Keef: Señor Zim, es un placer tenerlo de nuevo aquí-Nerviosamente-

Zim: Lo se keef, ahora danos una mesa a mí y mi hermosa acompañante.

Keef: Por su puesto Señor Zim, sígame.

La vos de Zim estaba llena de arrogancia, se creía invencible, no tardo en ser llevado a una mesa muy bien arreglada, el buen alcalde se levanto de su mesa dejando a su cita, y se acercó al psicópata de Zim.

Rasec: Es un placer verlo aquí Don.

Zim: Es un placer verlo de nuevo alcalde, ¿Le presente a mi novia?, Tak el Alcalde Rasec.

Rasec: Un placer.

De manera caballerosa el buen alcalde tomo la mano de la chica de cabello obscuro y la beso, era bien conocido que el alcalde era todo un caballero, pero parece que no sabe lo que significa fidelidad.

Zim: Y bien señor alcalde, ¿Disfruta de su Sita?

Rasec: Claro que si, gracias por presentarnos.

Zim: Fue un placer, sabía que harían buena pareja.

Después de unas risas y chistes muy malos, el alcalde regresa con su cita, al parecer Zim hiso de casamentero para el alcalde, demasiado conveniente.

Desde mi mesa podía escuchar la charla del alcalde con su "amiga".

Rasec: Debes dejar de llamarme a mi casa.

Tenn: ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no te gusto?

Rasec: Claro que sí, pero mi esposa podría descubrirnos.

Tenn: No me importa, ya estoy cansada de ser la otra.

Rasec: Lo sé, lo sé, solo necesito ganar las reelecciones y luego te prometo que me encargare de esto.

Tenn: Esta bien-Mientras cruza los brazos como una niñita con una rabieta-

Rasec: Vamos, tu sabes que te amo, ¿No es verdad?

Tenn: Si lo sé, solo estoy molesta, yo tengo que esperar a verte todo el día y ella puede estar contigo todo el tiempo.

Rasec: Tranquila, resolveré esto, créeme.

Tenn: *Suspiro*

La chica se contento después de ese suspiro y continuaron con su cena, cuando baje el menú me sorprendió ver un gato de color obscuro en mi mesa mirándome con unos enormes ojos rojos, en un instantes aprecio la mujer que acompañaba a Zim y tomo a la gatita en brazos.

Tak: Mimi mala, no molestes a las demás personas, Discúlpeme señor.

Dib: No hay problema.

Tak: A beses creo que me desobedece a propósito

Después de eso la chica se marcho con su gatita a su mesa, en ese instante disidí que era suficiente, saque una cámara de mi chaqueta t tome una fotografía de Rasec y su acompañante y me levante para irme y avisara Alice, debía saber la verdad.

Zim: ¿Y?

Tak: Era él, ¿qué hacemos?

Zim: No te preocupes ya me encargare de eso, ahora disfruta de la comida.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._


	35. Demaciadas Realidades Part4

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de sua agrado._

**Nota:** _Gracias por tu comentario radiack, es muy amable de tu parte y como tu yo también leí muchas historias de Invasor Zim, pero me molestaba que nunca eran terminadas, como "Después de la Tormenta", después de un tiempo decidí comenzara escribir mis propios Fics, como hace unos dos meses inicie este Fic y ya llevo 37 capítulos, mas el Fic Spin-Off de JTHM Y OTROS PROYECTOS COMO EL DE Hora de Aventura, pero este ha sido mi más grande orgullo, "La nueva invasión". Sin más que decir continuemos…_

**Episodio 37-Demaciadas Realidades Part4 -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**-Dl otro lado de la mesa-**

**/Club de jazz Irken/**

**+Zim**

Creyó que no le vi cuando entre, pero es difícil no ver tal enorme cabeza, cuando llegue a esta ciudad el crimen era un caos, todos mataban a todos, por un pedazo de tierra, pero yo cambie eso, organice a las pandillas de Little Italy, pronto la mafia cedió su control, mi gente estaba mejor armada y era más eficiente, mi mayor descubrimiento era ella.

No puedo dejar de verla, las lus de las velas y la tenue iluminación del local hacen que ella se vea más hermosa que nunca, cuando encontré a Tak ella era una dama de acompañante en el Bowery, pero era mucho más que eso, uno de los muchos prestamistas que trabajan para mi le prestó al cantidad de $2500.00 dólares, ella no avía pagado y para mandar un mensaje mando a tres de sus mejores matones para dejarle en claro que nadie nos jode.

Esos pobres chicos no tuvieron oportunidad, según lo que me dicen solo los pudieron identificar por los tatuajes que llevaban, ella les arranco los ojos y el rostro, ni siquiera dejo los dientes.

Después de eso mande a que le dieran un par de zapatos de cemento a ese prestamista, necesite muchos sobornos para que la poli hiciera de la vista gorda, no podía dejar que esto arruinara mi reputación, mande a rastrear a la chica y que la trajeran ante mí.

Pasaron dos semanas para que pudieran encontrarla, y capturarla, dio pelea, 3 de mis chicos murieron en el intento de someterla.

Fue en un callejón obscuro y húmedo en donde nos encontramos, ellos llegaron en un coche negro como la noche, dos enormes matones bajaron del los asientos delanteros y uno de ellos abrió la puerta trasera y bajo una chica de piel pálida y cabello obscuro, al verla supe que era más de lo que parecía, su ropa no era muy elegante, vestía un vestido naranja muy sencillo y un collar de perlas blancas, cuando me acerque a ella, me escupió en el rostro.

Mis chicos estaban a punto de sacar sus armas y disparar a la chica, pero con un movimiento de mi mano se detienen y tranquilizan, limpio mi rostro y la veo a los ojos, no demuestra miedo ni terror, solo inteligencia y valor.

Le sonrió y ella sonríe, sabe que si la quisiera muerta ya lo abría echo, pero sabe la razón por la que la traje, es muy difícil encontrar buenos asesinos en esta ciudad. Con un chasquido de dedos uno de mis chicos desata a la muchacha, en el momento que las cuerdas que sostenían sus manos se aflojan ella saca de su bolsillo una navaja y la acerca a mi cuello.

Tak: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Zim: ¿Tu qué crees?

Tak: ¿Todo esto solo por algo de compañía?

Sonrió con su frase, ella se tranquiliza y aleja la navaja de mi cuello, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a mi coche, dentro le pregunto si ¿quiere trabajar con migo de tiempo completo?, ella me pregunta sobre la paga, le sonrió y le respondo que no tendrá que preocuparse por comida, dinero ni nada, ella vivirá conmigo, acepta y me dice que debemos ir a su casa, debe recoger algunas cosas.

Después de un viaje de 30 minutos llegamos a un barrio algo pobre, ella baja del auto y entra a un edificio de apartamentos muy deteriorado, después de unos minutos me impaciento y decido subir, cuatro pisos más arriba puedo escuchar una discusión, viene de una habitación, puedo reconocer la vos de la chica, pero ella teme, ¿Cómo puede temer algo ella?

Llego a una puerta desgatada y escucho un grito de terror, de una patada derribo la puerta, puedo ver a un hombre mayor sobre ella en el suelo, instintivamente tomo mi arma del interior de mi saco y disparo, la bala no falla los sesos del hombre se esparcen por toda la pared, ella se sienta en el suelo y toma sus rodillas contra su pecho, rompe en llanto mientras una gatita se acerca y acurruca a su lado.

Me acerco y la ayudo a levantarse, limpio sus lagrimas y nos marchamos, ella me dice que se trataba de un antiguo cliente que intento abusar de ella, ese bastardo se merecía mas, pero tuvo suerte, cuando llegamos a mi mansión ella parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido, no pregunte mas, no tenía nada que saber de su pasado.

Cuando abro las puertas ella observa el enorme interior, mi perro no toda en correr a los visitantes, al percatarse de esto la gatita de Tak salta de la nada ya taca a mi perro, Gir no es peligroso, lo toma como un juego corre de la pequeña gatita.

Durante dos semanas miradas esquivas son lo único que intercambiamos Tak y yo, ella duerme en una habitación de huéspedes muy lujosa, le compro vestidos, joyas y perfumes, todo lo que ella quiera es suyo. No creía que tomara en serio mis insinuaciones, hasta que un dia le dije lo que sentía, ella sonrió y me abraso, desde entonces ella duerme en mi cama, a beses solo la observa y pienso en lo perfecta que es.

Ella es todo para mi, ni mi dinero vale tanto para mí, pero no dejare que este idiota cabezón arruine todo, me levanto de mi mesa y me disculpo con Tak, ella sonríe sabe que hare, me dirijo a un teléfono en la barra del bar, llamo a uno de mis chicos, le digo a donde ir y que debe hacer, Membrana se metió por última vez donde no le incumbe.

**Continuara…**

_Espero haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._


	36. Demaciadas Realidades Part5

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que les hay gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 38-Demaciadas Realidades Part 5-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-No entres en la oficina-**

**/Algún lugar de New York/**

**+Dib**

Había llegado a mi oficina después de conseguir la información que necesitaba, el alcalde engañaba a su esposa con otra mujer, la pobre pensaba que su esposo era chantajeado cuando solamente estaba viendo otra chica.

Tome una fotografía del encuentro del alcalde con su "Amiga", la noche solo hacia el aire más frio, tome mi chaqueta antes de salir y darle las noticias al pobre Srta. Richardson. Es una pena, alguien como ella se merece un mejor esposo.

Cuando me puse mi abrigo me dirigí a la puerta pero me detuve al escuchar un auto frenar delante del edificio, me asome por la ventana detrás de mi escritorio y podía ver como dos matones bajaban de un coche negro, era obvio que Zim se percato de mi presencia en el club de Jazz.

Necesitaba una forma de escabullirme de ese lugar antes de que me encontraran, algo me decía que no venían precisamente a saludar, en cuanto vi las escaleras de incendio del edificio me apresure a bajar por ellas y legara a los callejones, cuando por fin toque el suelo pude escuchar como la puerta de mi oficina era derribada de una patada, no me detuve a pensar mucho en ello y Salí corriendo a mi coche.

Entre rápidamente en el coche y arranque a toda prisa, pero en unos instantes puede sentir el tremendo golpe de un coche contar el mío, eran esos dos matones, me querían muerto, cada golpe dificultaba el manejo, las calles estaban congeladas y resbalosas, no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de satisfacción en su rostro, ese maldito debe tener un motivo para mantener al alcalde de su lado.

Cada ves aceleraba más intentando dejar atrás a los matones de Zim, pero no lograba alejarme demasiado cuando daban el siguiente golpe, sentía como cada golpe me sacaba mas y más del camino, solo era cuestión de tiempo para…

**[18 minutos después]**

Mi cabeza me dolía mucho, pero debía despertar, cuando abrí los ojos me percate de estaba de cabeza, lograron sacarme del camino y pensaron que estaba muerto, gracias a dios por la pereza, me arrastre por una de las ventanas del coche a duras penas, mi cabeza sangraba, pero debía seguir, camine por los callejones durante algunos momentos antes de recuperar la completa utilidad de mi cuerpo.

En cuanto pude mantenerme de pie por mí mismo, me encamine a casa de la Srta. Richardson. Debía decirle lo que sucede con su esposo, además si Zim necesita mantener la relación del alcalde en secreto eso quiere decir que yo necesito desvelarla, no me importa sus razones, pero no dejare que triunfe.

Después caminar por los callejones cubiertos de basura y habitados por vagabundos por fin llega a la enorme mansión del alcalde, camine asía el enorme portón de la casa y lo abrí cuidando de no producir ningún ruido, en cuento entre en la propiedad corrí asía al puerta, el alcalde aun no llega su coche no estaba, eso era una buena señal.

Cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta con mi puño escuche algunas ramas rompiéndose detrás mío, me gire rápidamente pero solo vi arbustos en la obscuridad, podía sentir como si alguien me observara de entre las sombras, debe se mi imaginación.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente Episodio._


	37. Demaciadas Realidades Part6

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 39-Demaciadas Realidades Part6-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**-Si no hubiera abierto la puerta-**

**/New York/**

Una chica de cabello rubio y ropa lujosa espera sentada en una sofá cerca de la chimenea.

**+Alice**

Espero que este bien, tal vez no debí desconfiar de mi esposo, el siempre ha sido sincero conmigo, aun cerca del fuego el frio del exterior se puede sentir en mis huesos. Espero que el detective este bien.

Dejo que el calor del fuego me adormile y cierro mis ojos intentando dormir, tal vez solo sea un mal entendido y pronto se arreglara.

**^Golpes en la puerta^**

Mi sueño es interrumpido por unos golpes ecos en la puerta principal, le dije mi marido que no quería ningún sirviente o mucama, me gusta hacer las cosas yo misma, no tarde en llegar a la puerta, los golpes continuaban cada vez más desesperados y seguidos.

Cuando abrí la puerta quede horrorizada, era el detective, tenía un corte en la cabeza y sangraba un poco, parecía haber salido de un accidente de coche, no podía ni hablar, le ayude a entrar y lo lleve a la sala, lo recosté en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, no tardo en recuperar sus facultades.

Se levanto del sofá y saco unas fotos de su chaqueta que me entrego, lo que veía no lo podía creer, no era posible.

Dib: Lo lamento Srta. Richardson.

Ni siquiera le respondí, aun no podía creer lo que veía, mi marido me engañaba con otra mujer, ¿Abre hecho algo que no el agrado?, solté una pequeña lagrima no podía dejar de sentir odio y tristeza.

**^Cristal rompiéndose^**

El sonido de una ventana rompiéndose me asusto, el detective me dijo que no me moviera que el se cercioraría de que no sucede nada, asentí con la cabeza y él se marcho de la sala para investigar.

Me acerqué a la ventana y observa la obscuridad que avía fuera, era tan obscuro y la ciudad se veía tan hermosa iluminada por las luces de los edificios.

**+Dib**

Deje a la Srta. Richardson en la sala, un cristal roto podía significar muchas cosas, el sonido avía llegado desde una oficina que de seguro era del alcalde, avía una ventana completamente destrozada, los cristales cayeron hacia adentro, significa que alguien entro.

Sabía que avía alguien entre los arbustos cuando llegue aquí, debí cerciorarme antes de entrar, cuando miro atreves de la ventana rota pude ver un gatito de color obscuro y enormes ojos rojos, me tarde algunos minutos pero recordé donde lo había visto antes.

Rápidamente salí corriendo asía la sala, esto no era nada bueno.

**+Alice**

Hera hermoso ver la ciudad tan iluminada, me hiso olvidar por un momento lo que estaba sucediendo, en un instante sentí una sensación fría en mi cuello.

Tak: Te mueves y te mato.

Alice: ¿Qué?

Pude ver a mi atacante atreves del reflejo en el vidrio, era una chica de piel pálida y ojos fríos, sostenía un cuchillo en mi cuello, ella sonreía mientras me hacia retroceder.

Tak: Le dije que debíamos deshacernos de ti hace mucho.

No tenía ni idea de lo que decía, solos erre los ojos y rece por que no me matara.

Dib: ¡Detente!

La vos del detective era un alivio, gracias a dios que llego a tiempo, ella me soltó con brusquedad y me arrojo al suelo, solo pude ver como se movía tan rápido que el detective no pudo ni darse cuenta cuando ella le clavo en cuchillo en la pierna izquierda.

Dib: Ahhhhhhh.

El detective se desplomo ene l suelo tratando de evitar que su pierna sangrar mas, ella se hacerlo a él y con una sonrisa saco el cuchillo de la pierna del detective, el solo dio otro grito de dolor mientras ella reía con el cuchillo en su mano.

Tak: Le encantara tu cabeza como regalo, ¿Sabías que la semana que viene será nuestro aniversario?, tu cabeza muerta será el mejor regalo.

Dib: ¡Estás loca!

El detective tomo la pierna de la chica con fuerza y ella reacciono de una forma muy rara, su rostro se lleno de ira y odio, pateo en el estomago al pobre detective dejándolo en posición fetal.

Tak: ¡No me toces!, ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

El cuchillo relucía cubierto de sangre, ella se acercaba cada vez mas y se arrodillo junto a él, ella solo lo veía con odio y desprecio, no podía dejar que el muriera, lentamente me levante y tome un candelabro cercano.

Tak: Vas a morir…

La golpe tan fuerte como pude en la cabeza, ella cayó desplomada en el suelo con una enorme herida en la cabeza, no creo que despierte pronto, me acerque al pobre detective y le ayude a levantarse, no tardamos en llegar a la cochera de mi marido, tomamos uno de sus coches y conduje lo más rápido que pude, no creo quieres quedarme cuando ella despierte.

**Continuara...**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	38. Demaciadas Realidades Part7

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 40-Demaciadas Realidades Part7-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**-Que dolor de cabeza-**

**/Mansión del alcalde, New York/**

**+Tak**

¿Sabes que se siente cuando un biga aplasta tu cabeza?, no, pues yo si, apenas me puedo levantar, cuando sobo mi cabeza noto al sangre, esa maldita me dio un fuerte golpe, me las pagara. No me puedo mantener de pie, me siento en un sofá y trato de no dormirme, no creo que sea buena idea dormir con una herida en la cabeza.

Para el colmo ese maldito cabezón me toco, nadie me toca, ¡Nadie!, le cortare los dedos uno por uno y lo obligare a comérselos, ¿Cómo se atrevió a Tocarme?, no me gusta que la gente me toque.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que escuche como la puerta principal se abría.

Rasec: ¡Cariño ya llegue!

El idiota llego a donde estaba y al verme se sorprendió.

Rasec: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Tak: Ella escapo.

Rasec: ¡¿Qué? ¡Te dije que debías matarla!

Tak: Tranquilo, no escaparan.

Rasec: ¿Escaparan?

Tak: La está acompañando un detective muy cabezón.

Rasec: Membrana-Con resentimiento-

Tak: Tengo que irme, debo encontrarlos y acabar con esto.

Rasec: Sera mejor que…

Tak: ¡No me digas que hacer!

Solo me largo de ese lugar, tarto de no caer al suelo, no estoy nada bien, mi cabeza me duele como el infierno, debo regresar a casa, en la calle veo un teléfono público, llamo a casa y pido que me vengan recoger, Zim se escuchaba muy preocupado, nunca pedía que vinieran buscarme, no le dije nada de lo que paso, solo que necesitaba que vinieran por mí.

Después de unos minutos un coche negro llega y dos de los matones de Zim me ayudan a subir, no les conviene hacer enojar a Zim, dentro del coche puedo ver a un hombre trajeado con un saco morado y finas rayas blancas verticales,, su sombreo negro hacia una sombra enorme y obscura sobre su rostro, era como si no tuviera rostro, y esos ojos verdes parecían analizarme, el solo revisa un reloj de cadena que saca de su bolsillo y no dice nada, cierro los ojos un momento y cuando los abro ya no está ese sujeto.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión no digo nada sobre ese sujeto, puede que solo este alucinando por el golpe, cuando entro a la casa Zim se ha cerca y me ayuda a llegar al dormitorio, le digo que estoy bien pero no escucha razones, quiere que este a salvo, y entre a la cama me guste o no, y me dice que descanse, es muy tierno, se queda conmigo hasta que cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida.

**+Zim**

Se ve tan pacifica y hermosa cuando duerme, acomodo su pelo y la veo unos minutos más antes de salir de la habitación, me gustaría quedarme con ella pero debo arreglar todo esto, antes de irme beso su frente y me marcho, fuera de la habitación mis chicos esperan ordenes, saben exactamente que cualquiera que lastime a mi Tak está muerto, lo aprendieron cuando un camarero de un restaurante tiro sopa caliente sobre ella, lo arroje a un triturador de basura, sus gritos de dolor fueron gratificantes.

Entre mis muchachos veo a un nuevo hombre, su traje es morado con rayas verticales blancas y muy finas, un sombrero negro que ensombrecía su rostro impidiendo su identificación, siento como me observa con sus ojos de pupila verde, es como si le conociera de algo, no le pongo atención y le digo a mis chicos que encuentran a Membrana y Richardson, los dos pagaran por herir a mi querida Tak.

Ellos no discuten y rápidamente obedecen, trato de encontrar al hombre de traje morado pero ya no está, no debe ser nada, solo otro de mis matones, pero sentía como si le conociera.

**/Fuera de la mancion/**

Una obscura figura de traje morado y ojos verdes observa.

**+The Watchmaker**

Puedo ver como los sucesos en este universo continúan su curso, el invasor piensa que esta realidad es correcta, la maquina rescribió el universo entero, debo encargarme de que no cree demasiado caos mientras mis hombres construyen un estabilizador de realidad y arreglan lo que el invasor a hecho, por ahora solo

Este disfraz me ayudara a observar y cuidar lo que el invasor hace, espero que eche a perder más la realidad de lo que ya hiso.

En cierta forma el invasor me da lástima, intenta disfrutar todo momento que pasa con la renegada, espero que disfrute esos momentos lo mas que pueda, no duraran mucho.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y los veré en el siguiente._


	39. Demaciadas Realidades Part8

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 41-Demaciadas Realidades Part8-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**-En la oficina-**

**/New York, Ayuntamiento de la ciudad/**

**+Rasec**

La maldita puerta de mi oficina esta atorada de nuevo, me toma unos 10 minutos abrirla y entrar a mi lúgubre y obscura oficina, esto es una mierda, ahora no solo debó encargarme de mantener a la policía lejos de Zim, también tengo que preocuparme de que mi esposa sabe sobre Tenn.

Me siento en mi silla de terciopelo rojo, y me dejo llevar por las ideas, esto no debía pasar así, Zim dijo que ella podía encargarse de mi problema, y ahora todo está peor.

Demonios, no puedo dejar que esto siga así, debe haber una forma de solucionarlo, yo solo quería estar con Tenn, solo eso, ¿Es mucho pedir?

No puedo evitar pensar en ella, es tan hermosa y sus bellos ojos marrones y su delicioso perfume, su cabello castaño siempre huele a rosas, no pude evitar pensar en ella, la conocí en un caso contra la mafia, en especifico un caso en contra de Zim, se le acuso de fraude y posesión de bienes robados, yo era fiscal de distrito entonces.

Después de la primera sesión con el juez me tropecé con ella en el pasillo del juzgado, ella llevaba un montón de papeles y vestía un falda negra y un saco deportivo negro con una camisa blanca, ella se disculpo conmigo por tropezar, le dije que no debía disculparse, so fue mi culpa. Ella me sonrió y yo le correspondí la sonrisa, ella se marcho algo apresurada mientras yo solo la veía alejarse.

Al día en la corte pude ver a Zim y sus abogados, y entre ellos estaba ella, la misma chica, no tarde en descubrir que ella era amiga de Zim, al parecer él le ayudo entrar en la escuela de leyes.

Cada día del juicio todo se complicaba mas y más, pero estaba seguro de que lograría encerrara este Psicópata en la cárcel, el ultimo día de juicio el se me hacerlo y me dijo…

Zim: Si salgo de esta puede que mi amiga este muy contenta contigo.

Rasec: ¿Qué?

Zim: SI no pierdes, ella tendrá un accidente.

El se marcho dándome la espalda, pero sabía que se reía de mí, no fue difícil echara a perder un caso, algunas evidencias perdidas, testigos desaparecidos, jurados sobornados.

El caso fue desestimado y el salió libre y limpio, fuera de la corte el se acercó a mí con Tenn a su lado, nos presento, dijo que yo era un viejo amigo suyo y que me postularía a alcalde, yo no le contradije, solo sonreía como idiota, me había convertido en su marioneta, pero valió la pena.

Cada momento con ella era el mejor de todos, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y ahora todo lo que me e esforzado está en peligro de echarse a perder por culpa de Membrana.

**/Fuera del ayuntamiento/**

**+Dib**

Ella detuvo el coche delante del ayuntamiento, no me atrevo a preguntarle sus razones, sabe que el está dentro. Debe estar enfurecida en su interior, pero no demuestra su ira, solo mira hacia la nada y no dice ninguna palabra

No tarda en encender el coche y marcharse del lugar, me pregunta por un lugar seguro en donde podamos ir, mi oficina no es para nada segura, pero se dé un lugar que puede sernos útil.

NO tardamos en llegar a un aviejo almacén abandonado, entre las cajas encuentro una gasa que uso para vendar mi herida, no puedo evitar ver a la Srta. Richardson viendo la luna, no puedo ni imaginar lo que esta pasando en este momento.

**+Alice**

Puedo notar como el detective se me queda viendo, pero no me importa, ya nada importa, mi esposo me engaña y ahora un grupo de criminales me quiere muerta, me detuve frente al ayuntamiento hace unos minutos, deseaba entrar y confrontarlo, decirle que el odio y preguntarle las razones por lo que lo hiso, pero me acobarde, me marche y no mire atrás.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, le pregunte al detective por un lugar seguro y me dio la dirección de este almacén. Espero que este lugar sea tan seguro como dijo.

**+Dib**

Podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de la Srta. Richardson, estaba preocupada, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, ella golpeo a la chica de Zim con tal fuerza que la dejo K.O., de seguro Zim ya mando a sus matones para encontrarnos y mandarnos a dormir con los peses, espero que tengamos tiempo de planear algo.

Hace solo unas horas yo solo era un detective desempleado sin ninguna preocupación y ahora la mafia me busca para matarme y deshacerse de mi cuerpo, no es exactamente la noche tranquila que planee, pude rechazar ese caso, pude olvidar que ella vino a mi oficina, pero algo me dijo que debía investigar, que debía ayudarla.

Puede que el destino se halla burlado de mi una vez mas y me metió en esto, la lluvia comienza a golpear el derruido techo del almacén, parecen cadenas golpeando una con otra.

La Srta. Richardson se altera con el sonido de la lluvia, apenas puedo caminar pero me hacerlo a ella y la tranquilizo, le debo la vida, seguramente esa maniática me hubiera degollado y envuelto mi cabeza como regalo para Zim.

Los dos nos recostamos entre cajas de cartón que contienen los recuerdos y sueños olvidados de otros mientras esperamos que la lluvia se detenga, el cabello color oro de Alice tiene un aroma delicioso y su piel es tan suave.

**+Alice**

Me acurruco en el pecho del detective, tengo miedo, el me toma la mano y puedo escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, el también teme pero lo disimula muy bien, cierro los ojos y trato de dormir, me siento segura junto a él.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y los veré en el siguiente._

**Nota:** _Perdonen por el retraso es que estuve ocupado, y puede que me tarde en subir el siguiente ya que planeo conseguirme el Max Payne 3 y acabármelo, pero ya les avisare luego._


	40. Demaciadas Realidades Part9

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:** _Este episodio lo escribo este miércoles 22, no se cuando lo estén leyendo pero, si no he subido nada el viernes, sábado o domingo es porque estoy jugando Max Payne 3 y puede que tarde hasta el martes o miércoles._

**Episodio 42-Demaciadas Realidades Part9-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**-El tiempo también recuerda-**

**/Almacenes abandonados/**

Una figura de traje morado observa el rio cercano, sus ojos verdes y vacios analizan lo que ha visto, detrás suyo un almacén tiene dentro a una pareja que no debería estar en ese lugar, la lluvia comienza a caer, su sombrero se empapa y el nos e mueve, esta recordando.

**+The Watchmaker**

No puedo evitar sentir nostalgia, este rio cristalino y reflejando las luces de la ciudad me recuerda mejores tiempos, mi gente no siempre fue así, hace demasiado tiempo éramos una especie como cualquier otra, añoro la ignorancia de estos humanos.

El Invasor me recuerda mucho a mi en los viejos tiempos, su nombre era Stella, era muy hermosa, su piel azul y sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban con una calidez muy escasa en mi gente hoy en día, pero yo la recuerdo, era todo para mi, su largo cabello plateado y su vos de ángel era lo único que me impulsaba todos los días, el despertar a su lado todas las mañanas iluminadas por nuestros dos soles naranjas, ella era una gema entre gemas, era única, inteligente, valiente y decidida.

Estos sujetos de análisis, desde el invasor al chico de inquebrantable voluntad, todos me recuerdan los viejos tiempos, no saben lo que tienen, nosotros tampoco hasta que lo perdimos.

Mi gente vive indefinidamente y no es necesario la reproducción, morimos cuando queremos, pero avían pasado 2,000,000 años terrestres cuando todo sucedió, comprendimos el tiempo y el espacio como ninguna otra especie pudo o podre, o debería conocer, nuestra soberbia nos llevo a la ruina, usamos esto para jugar con el tiempo y lo quebramos y como con todo, el universo debía reparar nuestro error.

Apenas pudimos reaccionar cuando nuestro planeta comenzó a colapsar en sí mismo, las calles y edificios eran tragados por la tierra con sus ocupantes, podía acuchar los gritos de niños, ancianos, hombres y mujeres, aviamos condenado nuestra existencia, mi gente era borrada del universo, pero algunos logramos escapar en una de las últimas naves interdimencionales que quedaban.

Entre esos afortunados estábamos yo y Stella, ella temblaba por lo que abia sucedido, fuimos ignorantes y poco precavidos, atreves de una ventana pude ver como mi mundo desaparecía en un enorme estallido de energía, los humanos lo llaman Big Bang.

Habían pasado barios millones de años cuando sucedió, aviamos dirigido nuestra atención al cuidado y protección de la delicada línea Tiempo/Espacio, cada día mas y mas de los nuestros abandonaban nuestras filas, solo dejaban de vivir, perdían la fuerza para luchar, todos excepto yo y Stella.

Así fue como llegue al rango de Watchmaker, el anterior decidió dejar de vivir, dijo "Solo estamos jugando con las vidas de otros" me convertir en el nuevo líder de mi gente, me volví distante y solitario, la deje sola, aun me arrepiento, cada día me digo que no debí centrarme en mi trabajo, pero ya no se puede cambiar el pasado, lo sé, lo intente.

Como Watchmaker mi trabajo radica en observar y detectar cualquier anomalía en la línea temporal y de ser detectada esta debe ser corregida, de una forma u otra, un día decidí sorprenderla, deje mi área y regrese a mi capsula de vivienda, cuando llegue ella estaba mirando el vacio de la nada, su mirada se avía apagado, ella llevaba una capucha morada, eso se avía vuelto nuestro uniforme, ella nunca cubría su rostro, en realidad no lo deseaba, era tan hermosa, pero se me hacerlo y me dijo que ella ya no podía seguir así, no podía seguir jugando dios, salió al vacio y dejo que su energía se esparciera por el multiverso, yo solo pude ver, no la detuve, ella era un espíritu libre y no podía obligarla a nada, nunca pude.

Ese dia mis ojos se volvieron vacios, cada vez que veo mi reflejo mis ojos están vacios, no hay nada, solo el verde vacio, cuando supe del invasor me dio lastima lo que debía hacer pero tengo mis superiores y debía obedecer, hice lo que era necesario, por el bien del universo, ella era tan hermosa, algunas veces vengo a este mundo y me quedo bajo las estrellas, siento como si ella estuviera allá fuera, en algún lugar.

Algunos de nuestros ancianos decían que nuestra energía no desaparece, solo se traslada a otra forma, la mayoría de mi gente cree que son tonterías, pero yo espero que se real, que ella esta haya fuera, y que algún día la encontrare, pero por ahora debo asegurarme de que abra un universo en donde podamos pasar nuestras inmortales vidas juntos.

La lluvia continua cayendo, siento al humedad en mi saco, vi como el humano Dib y la Lux entraron a este almacén hace unos minutos, 15 minutos después llame desde un teléfono público al Invasor, le dije donde encontrarlos, esto debe seguir su curso, pronto este caos se arreglara y todo regresara a la normalidad.

Después de media hora veo los coches negros de los matones de Zim llegar, se lo que sucederá, yo sé lo que sucederá en todo momento, miro asía otro lado, no me apetece verlo, miro el rio y recuerdo tiempos mejores, tiempos en donde no estaba vacio, cuando ella estaba conmigo.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._


	41. Demaciadas Realidades Part10

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 43-Demaciadas Realidades Part10-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**-Fuego-**

**/Almacenes abandonados/**

**+Zim**

La lluvia cae sobre el techo del coche, puedo escuchar como golpean el metal del techo, puedo ver como mis chicos salen de otros dos coches y se preparan, abren los maleteros y sacan algunas armas y botellas de licor barato, espero verles arder, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Tak, espero que este bien en casa, ese golpe fue muy duro.

A lo lejos puedo ver de reojo a un hombre de traje morado bajo la lluvia, observando todo, cuando me giro para verle mejor él desaparece, debo estar alucinando por los nervios. Cuando veo a mis chicos ellos ya están preparando algunos cocteles molotov para nuestros amigos, las llamas en la tela de la botella son brillantes en la obscuridad de la noche.

Cuando por fin lanzan las botellas están no tardan en comenzara consumir el edificio, le ago una señal a mi chofer para que me saque de este lugar, quiero ver como sigue Tak, los muchachos pueden encargarse de esto.

**+Dib**

Puedo sentir una calidez, el aire se vuelve pesado y caliente, cuando abro los ojos, el techo está en llamas, despierto a Alice, ella se asusta, no tardo en tranquilizarla, cuando abro la puerta principal las a balas de 3 Tommy rosan mi cara, nos encontró, debe haber una salida trasera, muevo caja tras caja de cosas y por fin encuentro una puerta trasera, esta oxidada, tomo distancia y arremeto contra ella, el golpe me lastima el hombro pero la puerta se abre, Alice me ayuda a levantarme, corremos a través de un callejón en donde esos matones no pueden vernos.

No tardamos en llegara a la calle, me tiro en el suelo y comienzo a escupir, puedo sentir como si hubiera tragado hollín, cada contracción en mi pecho era un gran esfuerzo, Alice se dejo caer en el suelo para tomar aire.

Por poco no salíamos de esa, las llamas no tardaran en consumir el edificio entero, los muchachos de Zim rebuscaran entre los restos carbonizados y no encontraran nada, debemos irnos de aquí, me reincorporo y tomo la mano de Alice para llevarla conmigo, ella es el blanco principal yo solo estoy en medio.

**/Mansión de Zim/**

**+Zim**

Cuando entre ala por la puerta principal ya era muy noche, algo como las 11, pude olfatear algo delicioso, el aroma me llevo a la cocina, era ella, nunca avía visto que Tak cocinara, pero allí estaba, y para ser sincero no olía anda mal.

Cuando me vi me sonrió y me dijo que entrara y me sentara en la mesa, bueno ams que decirme me lo ordeno, yo solo obedecí y me senté, me puso frente a mí un plato de panqueques cubiertos en miel y un vaso de leche fría, se me quedo viendo hasta que los comí todos.

Ella me sonrió y se sentó en mi regazo mientras me abrazaba, ella nunca se avía puesto de este manera, pero era agradable verla tana legre y activa, me da un beso en la mejilla antes de continuar cocinando. Podía verla sonreír mientras cocinaba, era una hermosa visión, era como ver un ángel sonreír, el teléfono del pasillo comienza asonar y corro a contestar, me dicen que no encontraron los cuerpos de Membrana o Richardson, esos dos escaparon de nuevo.

Colgué el teléfono, no necesitaba escuchar mas, ellos sabían qué hacer, quería a esos dos muertos, regrese a la cocina y disimule una sonrisa, no quería que ella se enfadara, me gustaba su buen ánimo, ella solo me sonrió y continúo cocinando más panqueques.

**/Algun lugar de la ciudad/**

**+Dib**

Llevamos por lo menos una media hora caminando por estas calles, me desagrada la idea pero creo que solo él puede saber cómo detener a Zim, cuando me detengo frente al ayuntamiento Alice se altera un poco, no sé si ella reaccionara violentamente o no, pero Rasec puede ser el único que puede ayudarnos ahora.

**Continuara…**

_Espero que este capítulo allá sido de su agrado._


	42. Demaciadas Realidades Part11

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:** _Este será el último episodio por este fin de semana creo, ya que estaré ocupado, pero veré si puedo seguir lo más rápido que pueda._

**Episodio 44-Demaciadas Realidades Part11-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-Doble Cara o un Psicópata-**

**/Oficina del Alcalde/**

**+Rasec**

Mi silla es muy cómoda, he estado aquí por horas, detesto esto, pero solo debo revisar algunas formas más y me podre largar, espero que Zim se hubiera encargado de mi problema, otro edificio que debe ser demolido, no es nada muy serio, ni siquiera leo el documento, solo pongo mi firma y lo dejo en una bandeja para que sea recogido mañana temprano.

**^Ventana rompiéndose^**

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose detrás de mi me hiso darme vuelta, pude ver a Membrana ayudando a Alice a entrar por la puerta, Zim no los avía matado aun, me di cuenta que si estaban aquí debe ser porque no saben que yo estoy ayudando a Zim, me hacerlo para ayudar a Alice y luego me giro hacia el detective.

Rasec: ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Y ¿Qué está haciendo con mi esposa?

Dib: Sr. Alcalde yo…

Rasec: *Quejidos*

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo en posición fetal, Alice me golpeo en donde no me da la luz, una pequeña lagrima se me escapa, por la fuerza que ejerció debe estar muy enfadada.

Alice: ¿Cómo pudiste?

Su vos sonaba muy enfadada, era ovio que descubrió lo mío con Tenn, pero trate de hacerme le inocente, tal vez podría engañarla, siempre fue muy ingenua.

Rasec: No se dé que me estas…*Quejido*

Alice: ¡No me mientas!

Me dio una patada en el estomago antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, si que estaba enfadada, alce mi mano para intentar pedir piedad, ella retrocedió para que pudiera levantarme, apenas podía moverme sin que algo me doliera.

Dib: Señor Alcalde, necesitamos su ayuda, Zim intenta acabar con nosotros y usted puede ser el único que puede ayudarnos.

Mi mirada se ilumino, ellos definitivamente no sabían nada, en otro tiempo los abria ayudado sin pensarlo, pero devo pensar en Tenn, son ellos o ella.

Rasec: Claro que lo ayudare.

Dib: Gracias.

Rasec: Busquen en ese archivero una carpeta que dice Zim y tendrán lo que necesitan.

Los ilusos se dan la vuelta de inmediato, yo tomo la lámpara de mi escritorio y me hacerlo con sigilo a sus espalda, le doy un fuerte golpe al detective y queda inconsciente inmediatamente, cuando tarto de hacer lo mismo con Alice ya se mueve de inmediato, es más rápida de lo que pensé, pero no tardo en alcanzarla y amordazarla, no tengo corazón para golpear a mi esposa, los dejo atados a un librero y salgo para usar el teléfono del pasillo.

**+Alice**

Ese maldito nos traiciono, tengo la boca tapada con una troso de tela, ye este maldito librero no me deja moverme muy lejos, cuando vuelve me dice que no me preocupe, que todo estará bien y que esto terminara pronto, puedo ver un brillo enfermizo en sus ojos multicolor, el maldito se sienta en su escritorio y saca una botella de licor barato de unas de las gavetas, veo como bebe trago tras trago de esa cosa, la lluvia entra por la ventana rota de la oficina,

Rasec: Sabes, esto no pasaría si no te hubieras puesto de entrometida, pero nooo, la damita debía meterse en lo que no le incumbía,

Cada palabra que salía de su voca era una estupidez, el alcohol lo hace divagar hasta que escucho un coche aparcando fuera, el se levanta y acomoda su saco, cuando la puerta se abre puedo ver a Zim parado allí, viéndome con ira y desprecio, chasquea los dedos y dos matones nos llevan a mí y al detective fuera.

Fuera la lluvia continuaba cayendo, Zim y Rasec subieron a un coche negro mientras que a mí y al detective nos arrojaban al maletero de otro coche.

/**Coche de Zim/**

**+Rasec**

Estaba algo nervioso, cuando entre en el coche pude ver a Tak sentada con Tenn, verla sana y salva me tranquilizo algo, pero no podía olvidar mi situación, el rostro de Zim estaba lleno de satisfacción, su vos era algo seria, le dijo a su chofer que nos llevar al puente de Brooklyn, ni siquiera le pregunte la razón por la que íbamos allí, solo me quede callado, no estaba seguro de querer saber.

**Continuara…**


	43. Demasiadas Realidades Part12

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que el episodio anterior fuera de su agrado y que este también lo sea._

**Nota:** _Es bueno regresar, estuve ocupado con algunos trabajos y ahora aprovecho para escribir este episodio, espero le guste y este es el final de "Demasiadas Realidades" por ahora, tengo algo especial planeado._

**Episodio 45-Demasiadas Realidades Part12-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**-Demasiado Alto-**

**/Puente de Brooklyn/**

**+Dib**

Sentía un horrible dolor en la cabeza, era como si me hubieran golpeado con un trozo de metal, cuando abrí los ojos solo podía ver obscuridad, no podía mover mis manos, era obvio que estaba atado, mi boca estaba libre y trate de hablar, aun estaba algo conmocionado.

Dib: ¿Qué sucede?

Alice: Estamos muertos.

La vos de Alice, me sorprendió, después de algunos segundos mi vista se acostumbro a la obscuridad y al pude ver, estábamos acara a cara, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, ella también estaba atada como yo.

Dib: ¿De qué hablas?

Alice: Estamos en el maletero de un coche de camino a quien sabe dónde, creo que es muy obvio lo que sucede.

Su tono era muy sarcástico, no tarde en deducir que Rasec nos vendió y que ahora nuestro destino no era muy brillante, pude ver como una lagrima pasaba por el rostro de Alice, ella nos e merecía esto, era muy joven, tenía una vida por delante.

Dib: No te preocupes, saldremos de esta.

Era una mentira, yo sabía que estábamos perdidos, pero sonrió tratando de parecer confiado, ella me sonríe, creo que también sabe que es una mentira, se me acerca y me besa en los labios durante unos segundos, no le mentiré, si me voy a morir, por lo menos me iré con un buen sabor de boca.

La puerta del maletero se abrió y pudimos reconocer la silueta que nos observaba, era Zim y dos de sus matones de cada lado, no dijo nada, solo chasqueo los dedos y sus matones nos sacan como si fuéramos sacos de papas, al salir puedo ver a Tak con una pequeña gatita negra en sus brazos y un perro verde cerca de sus pies, no tarde en percibir al alcalde Rasec y a su "amiga"

Nos colocaron al borde del puente, podía ver la enorme caída que nos esperaba, los coches seguían pasando, el sonido del aire siendo cortado por los coches en movimiento era algo relajante, me voltee un poco para ver a Zim al rostro.

Dib: ¡Déjala ir Zim!, ella no te ha hecho nada.

El solo levanto una ceja, su mirada estaba llana de ira y odio, era como ver dos hogueras del infierno directamente.

Zim: Los dos morirán Dib, tú eres un estorbo y ella también.

Dib: ¡Pero ella es inocente!

Zim: Eso no importa Dib, ella solo morirá por estorbar en mis planes y tu morirás por ser un entrometido (Mientras sierra su puño delante de su rostro)

Dib: ¡Eres un monstruo!

Zim: No, Dib, soy lo que devo de ser para sobrevivir, tu eres un detective decadente que se suicidara, y tu amiga es solo otra trágica muerte en esta ciudad.

Puedo ver como sonríe, está satisfecho consigo mismo, puedo ver en la mirada de Rasec que él no desea estar en ese lugar.

Dib: ¡Alcalde!

Rasec: ¿Eh?

Dib: ¡Mire en lo que se ha convertido! es la marioneta de Zim, el le está usando y se deshará de usted cuando ya no lo necesite.

Zim: ¡No lo escuches!

Dib: Le ha utilizado todo este tiempo para sus fines, usted era un defensor de la ley, no el títere de un criminal.

Zim: ¡Se acabo!

Cuando miro a Zim puedo ver como saca de su saco un arma y me apunta al rostro, su sonrisa crese, cuando aprieta el gatillo el estruendoso ruido hace eco en mis oídos, sierro lo ojos esperando el impacto, pero nada sucede, abro mis ojos y puedo ver a Zim confundido, la bala quedo en el aire, inerte.

Zim: ¿Pero qué…?

The Watchmaker: ¡Suficiente de este juego!

Detrás de Zim, parecía haberse materializado un hombre de traje morado y sombrero negro, sus ojos no eran humanos, no avía pupila nada, solo un vacio verde esmeralda, vio con ira a Zim y luego me observa a mí y a Alice, los matones de ZIm tampoco se movían, solo nosotros, yo, Zim, Alice, Tak, Tenn y Rasec.

The Watchmaker: Me impresiona la capacidad de crear caos de todos ustedes, en especial de ¡Ti! (Mientras apunta con su dedo al pequeño Zim)

Zim: ¿Yo?

The Watchmaker: Si, tu, pero ahora ya está listo todo, ¿sabes el problema que causaste?

Zim: ¿De qué hablas?

The Watchmaker: NO hay necesidad de explicaciones.

El extraño ser chasqueo sus dedos y una luz segadora nos envolvió a todos, una sensación cálida invadía mi interior, como si el solo me diera en el rostro.

**/Casa de Zim/ [Día del Baile, 00:34/**

**+Narrador**

El pequeño invasor se levanta del suelo de su laboratorio algo adolorido, no recuerda lo que paso, ni como se le fue todo un día completo, solo se rasca la cabeza y se marcha, desechara su máquina defectuosa después. Ahora solo quiere descansar, hoy es un gran día.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y los veré en siguiente episodio._

**Línea de Realidad:**

**La línea de realidad es el término usado por los Observadores, para referirse a las distintas realidades alternas que existen, o universos paralelos, todos estos universos son observados y monitoreados por The Watchmaker, para asegurarse que ninguno comprometa la estabilidad del multiverso.**


	44. El Gran Baile Part1

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y espero que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:** _En honor a uno de mis juegos favoritos: "Alan Wake y Alan Wake´s American Nightmare, usare un inicio de episodio y narración algo especial, espero les guste._

**Episodio 46-El Gran Baile Part1-**

**-Lo que el agua no se llevo-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/?/**

En la habitación de un motel un hombre de negocias duerme en su cama, esperando que mañana pueda seguir su viaje, su cansancio lo ha dejado dormido delante del televisor encendido, estática es lo único que se puede ver, de repente la imagen comienza a regresar en momentos para luego regresar en su totalidad.

La imagen muestra un montón de puntos blancos en un fondo negro, el narrador tenía una voz serena e hipnótica, el fondo de la pantalla seguía moviéndose como si alguien caminara a través del espacio.

Narrador: La humanidad es muy reacia al momento de aceptar que no somos únicos, que solo somos otra mota de polvo en el blanco tapete que es el Multiverso, hoy iremos a una ciudad sin nombre, un lugar fuera de nuestra realidad, hoy están en "The Eye in the Darkness".

La pantalla muestra el nombre de la serie en letras grandes y brillantes, para luego desvanecerse y dejar ver a una pequeña criatura verde de ojos rojos y antenas de insecto dando vueltas en su sala.

Narrador: Hoy veremos como la vida de este pequeño invasor engañado por sus líderes toma un camino muy interesante, el pequeño invasor Zim se encuentra impaciente, faltan algunas horas para que amanezca y no puede esperar para su gran día, ver a su amada y estar con ella. Pero no todo sale como queremos ¿Cierto?

La imagen se acerca y parece atravesar el vidrio de la pantalla y transportarnos al lugar donde sucede todo.

**/Casa de Zim, Sala/ [Dia del Baile, 01:00am]**

El pequeño invasor camina en círculos impaciente por estar con Tak, se ha esforzado mucho por este momento. El constante movimiento de Zim frente al televisor obstruía la vista de Gir, que intentaba ver el televisor.

Gir: *Quejidos*

El pequeño robot intentaba ver su programa, una estúpida serie sobre animalitos de peluche, pero su amo seguía caminando de un lado a otro de la sala interponiéndose.

Zim: Arrr, no puedo esperar más, ¡Debo verla!

Sim se apresura a la puerta principal mientras se pone su disfraz, el pequeño robot se alegra de que su amo ya no se interponga entre él y su programa, pero Zim se detiene al tocar el picaporte de la puerta.

Zim: Pero… ¿y si se molesta conmigo por no ser paciente?

Zim comienza a caminar de nuevo en círculos, y de nuevo se interpone entre Gir y el televisor, el pequeño robot se molesta y se marcha, antes de salir por la puerta, se pone su pequeño disfraz de perro verde y luego sale de la casa, Zim no se percata de esto mientras sigue caminando en círculos.

**/En algún lugar de camino a casa de Tak/**

El pequeño perrito camina de camino a la casa de su "amiga" se detiene al ver una estrella fugaz en el cielo.

Gir: wow.

No se da cuenta de que esta comienza a dirigirse justo a su posición, el pequeño robot se queda inmóvil cuando la enorme piedra espacial pasa sobres u cabeza a solo centímetros para caer en un solar baldío detrás de él.

El pequeño perrito verde corre hasta donde el meteoro dejo un cráter, asoma su cabeza y ve como el humo se dispersa y deja ver una tuviera rota, de ella salía agua a chorros y una esfera metálica se hallaba allí, el meteoro rompió la capa de metal, dejando libre lo que contenía.

El pequeño robot esta tan absorto por lo que ve que no se da cuenta de que una nube gris se desliza por detrás suyo, el zumbido de pequeñas computadoras en funcionamiento hacen que Gir se dé la vuelta solo para ver como una nube de pequeños nanobots se tira sobre él.

Los pequeños robots entran por cada pequeña grieta o separación del cuerpo del pequeño robot, cuando la nube entera a entrado en el, los ojos de Gir se tornan blancos y brillantes, parecía como si algo hubiera poseído al pequeño robot.

Gir: Sistemas activados, nuevo Software de control instalado, funciones completas activadas.

Las últimas palabras de Gir son solo un montón de palabrería informática, cuando vuelve a decir algo su vos a cambiado, es más grave y tiene un pequeño eco.

I.A.N.: Este cuerpo me será útil. Iniciando análisis de misión. Misión: Eliminar toda forma de vida de este planeta, Riesgos: El Invasor Zim, solución: Eliminar a Zim y cualquier otro riesgo.

Gracias a los recuerdos de Gir, la computadora intrusa tiene la información necesaria para encontrar tecnología más adecuada, se dirige a la fuente de tecnología de punta más cercana.

**/Casa de Tak, Sala/**

La invasora de ojos morados ve la televisión con su pequeña gatita en su regazo, la gatita se empezaba a dormir cuando el timbre sonó, rápidamente se levanta y abre la puerta, el pequeño Gir sin su disfraz yacía frente a ella sin decir nada, solo observándola.

La extraña aparición y comportamiento de Gir no es notado por Mimi, quien solo se alegraba de ver su "amigo", con el pasar del tiempo la pequeña gatita a llegado a tener una aprecio muy alto por el pequeño Gir, hace algunos días el pequeño robot la salvo de ser desmantelada por una unidad S.I.R. perteneciente a Rasec, pero Gir la salvo y se decidió del androide.

La pequeña gatita solo se enrolla alrededor del pequeño robot como aria un gato real, el peque robot de ojos blancos no reacciona, sus ojos están fijados en la sala de Tak. Sin decir nada comienza a caminar dentro de la casa, Tak no tarda en percatarse de la presencia de Gir.

Tak: ¿Qué haces aquí Gir?

El pequeño robot fijo sus ojos en Tak, ella sintió como era analizada, un rápido análisis de las probabilidades demuestran el peligro que es Tak, debe ser neutralizada.

Tak: ¡Oye!, Respóndeme.

Gir: …

La pequeña Mimi solo observa como su ama le grita a Gir, aunque le molesta la manera en que ella trata a Gir no dice nada, sigue siendo solo un robot dedicado a servir a su amo.

Tak: ¡Te dije que me respondieras!

Gir: …

Tak: ¿Acaso tu sistema de vos está dañado?, ¿Por qué no me respondes…?

Gir: ¡Cállate!

Tak: ¿Eh?

Mimi: ¿Eh?

La vos que salía de la boca de Gir no era la usual, Tak se dio cuenta de esto, igual que Mimi, Tak se levanta del sofá y se para frente al pequeño robot, ella lo mira con sus ojos morados, el robot no reacciona, solo ase un gesto de molesta.

Gir: Usted es una amenaza a la misión, dejo que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su juicio.

Tak: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

Gir: Usted debe ser inutilizada para que la misión tenga éxito.

Tak: y ¿Qué misión es esa?

Gir: La misión es eliminar toda vida de este planeta.

Tak: Estas loco…

Tak no puede reaccionar cuando el pequeño robot la toma de la cintura y la alzan contra una de las paredes, Tak está furiosa, con ayuda de las extremidades de su PAK sale del agujero hecho por el impacto, las extremidades mecánicas la mantienen a pocos centímetros sobre el suelo, intenta arremeter contra el pequeño robot pero es inútil, el se mueve muy rápido, solo logra estrellarse contra otra pared.

Entre los escombros Tak se da cuenta de que Gir es un adversario más peligroso de lo que parece, necesita otra estrategia.

Tak: ¡Mimi!, ¡Ataca!

La pequeña gatita escucha las palabras de su ama atrapada entre los escombros y acude en su ayuda, Gir camina asía el agujero en la pared en donde esta Tak, Mimi se interpone en su camino, la pequeña gatita no quiere hacerle daño.

Mimi: Detente Gir, esto no está bien.

Gir: Analizando: Unidad S.I.R. modificada, Riesgo: Significativo, Conclusión: Inutilizar.

Mimi: ¿Qué?

La pobre gatita no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, las palabras de Gir la dejaron petrificada, Gir solo la toma con una de sus manos y suelta una corriente eléctrica sobre la pobre gatita, la cual solo se apaga debido al exceso de energía.

Gir deja caer a la pobre Mimi al suelo como si fuera un pedazo de chatarra inútil, solo se percata de que Tak esta inconsciente y muy lastimada, después de cerciorarse se dirige al centro de la sala y unos cables metálicos salen de su cabeza, como serpientes comienzan a buscar cualquier entrada de información y la encuentran, la pantalla de Tak no es solo un televisor, sino también una computadora, Gir encuentra lo que necesita, mas información, su segundo blanco ya está fijado, Rasec es otra amenaza que debe ser neutralizada, antes de irse, Gir descarga un virus en la computadora central de Tak dejando inutilizada su base.

Antes de irse algo obliga a Gir a mirara a su amiga Mimi que yace inmóvil en el suelo de la sala.

{Pobre Mimi}

{No puedes hacer nada Gir, yo controlo este cuerpo y tu solo puedes observar}

{No me agradas}

{Eso no me importa}

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y los veré en el siguiente._

_**Energía Esmeralda:**_

_**Hay muchos tipos de energías en el universo de Zim que he creado, una de las más notorias y peligrosas es la Energía Esmeralda, una forma de maldad y cólera concentrada que puede tomar la forma que sea necesaria para adaptarse a sus necesidades, normalmente esta energía está ligada a seres sobre naturales o a quienes hubieran estado en contacto con esta, en la mayoría de los casos esta energía puede destrozar tu mente y cordura.**_


	45. El Gran Baile Part2

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:** _Una cosa quiero dejar en claro, cuando empecé a idear la trama no sabía qué hacer, pero me di cuenta que podía usar a un villano viejo de mis historias y después de leer los otros episodios decidí traer de regreso a I.A.N., y para Radiack, tienes mi permiso para usar a I.A.N. en tus historias._

**Episodio 47-El Gran Baile Part2-**

**-Dos mentes no son mejor que una -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**/Una habitación de Motel en Arizona E.U./**

El hombre de negocios sigue durmiendo en su cama, ignorante del televisor, que se enciende sin previo aviso para mostrar el título del programa, The Eye in the Darkness.

**/Casa de Rasec/ [2:15am]**

La sala de Rasec era grande, veía con atención la pantalla de televisor, el cual mostraba distintas medidas en un idioma de otra galaxia, el pequeño alienígena de una antena es interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión, su puerta a desaparecido, solo polvo queda en su lugar.

Su unidad S.I.R. sale de su pequeño terrario aun en forma de serpiente, los dos observan la nube de humo y tierra creada por la explosión, la nube de humo no tarda en disiparse para mostrar a Gir con sus ojos blancos y brillantes sobre una pila de escombros.

Rasec: ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Gir: Sujeto: Invasor Rasec, dado de baja sin honores del ejercito Irken, Amenaza: Alta, Respuesta: Inutilizar.

Rasec: ¡Nadie me inutiliza a mí! ¡Tut!

Tut: ¿SI?

Rasec: Hazlo chatarra.

La serpiente toma forma de robot, sin dudar ataca al pequeño robot, antes de que Tut pueda acertar un golpe el pequeño Gir se mueve solo unos milímetros dejando pasar de largo a su atacante, en segundos, Gir lo toma de una de sus piernas y lo lanza de regreso contra Rasec, provocando que ambos atraviesen la pantalla de televisor, quedando electrificados los dos.

La corriente eléctrica pasa por el cuerpo de ambos dejándolos inconscientes, Gir observa su obra en su interior lo que queda de él siente culpa, el resto, una computadora lunática se jacta de lo que hiso.

Como en la casa de Tak el proceso de búsqueda de información comienza de nuevo, tentáculos mecánicos salen de la cabeza de Gir para conectarse con todo lo que puedan, toma la información que necesita y luego suelta su virus, con su tarea cumplida se marcha, aun tiene mucho que hacer.

Después de algunos minutos Tenn llega a la casa de Rasec, cuando ve el enorme agujero en donde solía estar la puerta corre para buscar al alienígena de una antena.

Tenn: ¡Rasec!

La falta de alguna respuesta pone nerviosa a la invasora, luego algo rompe el silencio.

Rasec: *Quejido de dolor*

El sonido de los quejidos de Rasec guían a una asustada Tenn hasta la pantalla de televisión rota, dentro de cristales rotos y cables de corriente yacen Rasec y su unidad S.I.R., con la ayuda de las extremidades de su PAK, Tenn logra sacar al lastimado Rasec de entre los escombros.

Con delicadeza deja en el suelo a Rasec, lo examina, se lo que sea que hiso esto, era muy eficiente y rápido para burlar a Tut y sorprender a Rasec.

Tenn: ¿Qué sucedió?

La preocupación en la vos de Tenn provoca que Rasec intente responder con mucha dificultad.

Rasec: Fue el pequeño robot de Zim.

Antes de poder conseguir más respuestas, Tenn ve como Rasec vuelve a desmallarse, la ira se apodera de la pequeña invasora, lo primero que se le viene a la mente es que Zim tiene algo que ver con esto, y por eso debe pagar.

**/En Algún lugar de la ciudad/**

El pequeño Gir continúa caminando, buscando su nuevo objetivo, está inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percata cuando una sombra negra pasa detrás de él.

La silueta negra se acerca cada vez mas y mas al pequeño robot, para cuando Gir escucha una ramita romperse este voltea y ve a Mimi con una mirada triste, su piel esta chamuscada y sus orejas de gatita están inclinadas hacia abajo.

Mimi: ¿Por qué? *Sollozo*

La vos de Mimi sonaba llorosa, estaba muy triste, pero la mirada insensible de Gir la entristece más, ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Es lo que Mimi se repite en la cabeza, el pequeño robot no era el mismo.

Gir: Amenaza Mínima, ignorar.

La palabras que salían de la boca del pequeño Gir no eran las suyas, pero Mimi no ponía atención, solo dejo que su programación básica tomara el control.

Antas de que se diera cuanta, el pequeño Gir ya estaba bajo el metálico pie de Mimi, aun así no mostraba ninguna emoción, solo una mirada vacía y fría.

Mimi: ¡¿Por qué?

La vos de Mimi era de ira, quería una respuesta, y la quería ahora, con su garra tomo la cabeza de Gir para lanzarlo tan fuerte como pudo contra una pared cercana, cuando los escombros se disiparon la imagen de Gir inmóvil y sin decir nada era para helar la sangre, el brillo blanco en sus ojos lo hacían ver mas sombrío.

Gir: El sujeto se ha vuelto una amenaza*Interferencia* Me gustan los tacos *Interferencia* Neutralizar.

Mimi: ¿Pero qué?

Antes de poder preguntarse lo que sucedía con Gir, el pequeño robot expulsa tentáculos mecánicos de su cabeza que golpean Mimi con la fuerza de un coche.

La pobre Mimi choca contra una cerca, la cual queda destrozada por el impacto del golpe, cuando logra levantarse Gir ya esta frente a ella, a solo centímetros de su rostro, esto hubiera causado nervios antes en la pequeña Mimi, pero ahora solo causan temor, con sus pequeñas manitas, Gir levanta a Mimi, tomándola del cuello y observando como ella intenta zafarse de lo que antes era su único amigo.

Gir: Insignificante androide, cuando te aniquile, nada se interpondrá en mi…

Mimi ve como gir guarda silencio mientras los ojos del pequeño robot vuelven a su color azul y su vos toma su tono normal.

Gir: … ¡Taco!, me gustan los tacos, me gustan los…

Gir vuelve a guardar silencio mientras sacude su cabeza y sus ojos se tornan blancos de nuevo.

Gir: ¡No puedes hacer nada Gir!, acabare con ella y luego con este asqueroso planeta.

Mimi nota como la mano de Gir comienza a soltarla poco a poco, cuando por fin esta libre no duda en marcharse debe encontrar ayuda.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y los veré en el siguiente._

**Nota:**_ Lamento tardarme tanto, estuve muy ocupado con algunos problemas personales pero ya estoy de regreso, y espero poder retomar los tiempos de subida que normalmente tengo._


	46. El Gran Baile Part3

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado_

**Episodio 48-El Gran Baile Part3-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-Fuera de mi cabeza-**

**/Casa de Zim/ [4:05am]**

El pequeño invasor se encontraba sentado en el sofá, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, solo esperaba a la hora de poder estar con Tak, el invasor es ignorante de los sucesos que han acontecido fuera de su casa.

Cuando la puerta principal se abre de golpe, es cuando Zim se percata de la presencia de alguien más, en la puerta una furiosa Tenn observa con ira al pequeño invasor.

Tenn: ¡Zim!

La ira en la vos de Tenn pone nervioso al pequeño invasor, se levanta del sofá y retrocede sin dar la espalda a la enfurecida chica, que solo da pasa tras paso, acercándose mas y mas a Zim.

Tenn: ¿Por qué?

Zim: Porque, ¿Qué?

Tenn: No te hagas el idiota conmigo, ¿Por qué Gir, ataco a Rasec en su base?

Zim: ¿De que estas…?

Antes de poder terminar de hablar Tenn ya lo tenía alzado en el aire mientras estrujaba su pequeño cuello. La mirada de Tenn se llenaba de ira con cada segundo que pasaba.

Tenn: ¡Dime!

Zim: *Balbuceos incomprensibles*

Al darse cuenta de que estrujara Zim solo la retrasaría lo deja caer al suelo con brusquedad, el pequeño invasor se reincorporaba aun inclinado en el suelo, trataba de recuperar el aliento. Tenn se arrodilla y se acerca a Zim

Tenn: Dime, ¿Por qué?

Zim: *Respiración pesada* No lo sé *Respiración pesada*

Tenn: Entonces porque Gir ataco a Rasec.

Zim: No lo sé.

El pequeño invasor logra ponerse de pie solo para recibir más malas noticias.

Cmp: ¿Amo?

Zim: ¿Qué sucede?

Cmp: Recibo una señal de alerta.

Zim: No tengo tiempo para esto.

Cmp: Es de Mimi señor.

Los ojos de Zim se llenan de terror, si Mimi está pidiendo ayuda debió pasar algo con Tak, sin decir nada el pequeño invasor sale de su casa seguido por Tenn.

**/Casa de Tak/**

Tak apenas estaba despertando de su desmallo cuando la pequeña Mimi entra por una ventana a gran velocidad.

Tak: ¿Qué sucede?

Mimi: Ya viene.

La pared detrás de Mimi estalla y de entre el polvo los enormes y brillantes ojos blancos de Gir brillan observando a Mimi. Mimi intenta no parecer asustada y se transforma en su forma robótica.

Gir: Patético, ustedes no son rivales para mí.

De la cabeza de Gir tentáculos mecánicos le alzan en el aire, mientras otros latiguean como serpientes electrificadas.

Gir: Ustedes no son nada, sus intentos por detenerme son inútiles y además… *Interferencia* …Me gustan las malteadas de chocolate *Interferencia*…¡Detente!, lo estas arruinando todo.

Mimi no tarda en unir los puntos, algo no estaba bien en Gir, su vos, su actitud, pero parecía reaccionar en momentos, debía intentar algo, tal vez funcionara.

Mimi regresa a su forma de gatita y se acerca con precaución al psicópata androide, Tak solo mira con nervios la escena que está observando.

Mimi: ¿Gir?-Nerviosa-

El pequeño robot centra su atención en Mimi, no se mueve ni dice nada, solo la observa.

Mimi: ¿Gir?, ¿Me escuchas?, dime algo si me escuchas.

Los ojos blancos de Gir cambian a su color azul durante algunos instantes

Gir: Hola.

Los ojos de Gir regresan a estar blancos y no dice nada más.

Mimi: Escucha Gir, debes detenerte, estas lastimando a todos.

Gir es dejado en el suelo por los tentáculos mecánicos de su cabeza con mucha lentitud, cuando esta firme en el suelo, estos regresan al interior de su cabeza.

Mimi se acerca un poco mas asta estar su a centímetros de Gir.

Mimi: Eso es Gir, eres un buen Gir, eres mi Gir.

Mimi confía que sus palabras sirvieran para detener al pequeño robot y se acerca mas.

Gir: Patetico

Mimi: ¿Eh…?

Gir toma a Mimi de su cuello y la alza en el aire como una simple pluma, Mimi siente como la mano de Gir aprieta más y más, haciendo crujir el metal de su cuerpo.

Gir: Me das lastima pequeña, Gir puede resistirse todo lo que quiera, pero al final yo soy más poderoso.

Mimi: No es tu culpa Gir, el es malo, tu no lo eres, debes detenerlo.

De la cabeza de Mimi un pequeño compartimiento se abre para dejar caer una pequeña flor, la misma que Gir le avía dado.

Gir: pero que *Interferencia* Tu eres malo, y no me agradas *Interferencia*

Gir suelta a Mimi y la deja caer en el suelo mientras el sacude su cabeza como loco, retrocede algunos metros antes de recuperar la compostura.

Gir: No puedes hacer nada Gir, yo soy más poderoso que tu, y más listo, nadie puede detenerme. ¡NADIE!

Zim: ¡I.A.N.!

Gir: ¿Eh?

Al darse la vuelta, a través del agujero que dijo al entrar Zim sostiene un arma un poco más grande que su cuerpo.

Gir: Oh, oh

Zim jala el gatillo disparando un rallo de energía directamente a Gir, el cual comienza a convulsionar asta que de su boca es expulsada una nube gris de nanobots. El cuerpo de Gir cae al suelo completamente apagado, sus ojos se vuelven negros y sin vida.

Una nube encima del cuerpo del pequeño robot toma una forma humanoide algo bizarra.

I.A.N.: Nadie puede detenerme, nadie.

Zim: ¿A No?

Zim dispara por segunda vez y esto provoca que la nube se convierta en pequeños nanobots desactivados, el rayo frio sus circuitos permanentemente.

Zim entra a la casa y Tak lo abraza con fuerza, Tenn entra ayudando aRasec a caminar, mientras ellos están entretenidos en sus cosas, no se percatan de Mimi, quien se acerca al cuerpo sin energía de Gir, la pequeña gatita observa el cuerpo desactivado de Gir y luego se acurruca en el estomago del pequeño robot.

Gir despierta con sus ojos azul cielo y su sonrisa de siempre, cuando levanta la mirada un poco ve a Mimi enfrente de él y se alegra más, al levantarse Mimi se quita y observa como Gir se reincorpora como si nada.

Mimi: ¡Gir!-Emocionada-

Gir: ¡Hola!

Mimi no dice nada cuando Gir le da un gran abrazo, la pequeña gatita decide quedarse en silencio y enrolla su cola alrededor de Gir, la felicidad de todos es muy alta, nadie se percata de la pequeña luciérnaga que sale del lugar, o eso es lo que aparenta ser.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado este Episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._

**Rifle de choques P.E.M. K-36:**

**La versión K-36 del rifle de choques P.E.M. fue diseñado por industrias RAS, la más grande diseñadora de armas militares Irken, esta arma fue diseñada específicamente para el uso en campos de batalla y neutralizar equipo técnico enemigo, las ondas P.E.M. Desactivan cualquier aparato eléctrico que toquen.**


	47. El Gran Baile Part4

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que el episodio anterior haya sido de su agrado y que este también lo sea._

**Episodio 49-El Gran Baile Part4-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-Una Luciérnaga sobre un foco -**

**/Salón de la Srta. Bitters / [8:25 am]**

Los niños estaban emocionados por este día, por fin era el gran baile, lo que todos estaban esperando, de un lado del salón Dib le sonreía a la pequeña Alice de Cabello rubio, la cual le regresaba la sonrisa.

Del otro lado del Salón Zim voltea detrás suyo para sonreírle a Tak, anoche las cosas se descontrolaron con Gir e I.A.N. pero el pequeño invasor estaba seguro de que todo avía terminado, no avía forma de que I.A.N. sobreviviese a ese impacto de ondas P.E.M.

Tenn cuidaba de Rasec, quien aun estaba recuperándose de sus heridas, su disfraz holográfico evitaba que todos vieran los golpes y quemaduras en su piel verde, la niñita de pelo castaño intentaba ver que Rasec no se sintiera mal, recibió una paliza de I.A.N.

La maestra observaba la felicidad de sus alumnos y esa felicidad le enfermaba, no podía soportar las risas tímidas y los rostros sonrojados de los mocosos que eran sus alumnos.

Srta. Bitters: ¡Cállense Mocosos!

Los niños guardaron silencio y dejaron sus risas y miradas para después, no se atrevían a molestar a Bitters.

Srta. Bitters: De acuerdo Niños, hoy es el Baile de San Valentín, y será llevado a cabo en el auditorio de la eskuela a las 8:45pm y no lleguen tarde.

En una ventana que da asía fuera una pequeña luciérnaga es testigo de lo que sucede, con gracia toma vuelo y busca una entrada, una ventana que da al auditorio de la eskuela.

**/Auditorio/**

Dwicky daba las órdenes a un montón de intendentes que acomodaban y decoraban el lugar al gusto de su jefe, la pequeña luciérnaga se posa en uno de los incandescentes focos del auditorio, y espera, esperara lo que sea necesario.

**/Casa de Zim/ {1:15pm]**

El pequeño invasor llega a casa algo emocionado, hoy es el día que ha estado esperando desde hace un tiempo, lo único que lo saca de su alegría es ver a Gir sentado en el sofá comiendo panques de chocolate.

La imagen era algo perturbadora, el rostro del pequeño robot estaba cubierto por migajas y betún de chocolate, Zim solo siguió caminando tratando de no prestar atención a lo que vio y recordar lo bueno de este día.

Gir continuo comiendo Panque tras Panque sin detenerse, estaba inmerso en sus pastelillos que no se dio cuenta de que Mimi lo observaba desde el marco de la ventana, la pequeña Gatita se acerco al pequeño robot y se sentó a su lado.

Cuando Gir se percata de la presencia de Mimi, se detiene y le ofrece un panque, la pequeña gatita no dice nada y solo recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Gir, Gir sonríe y continua comiendo.

**/Casa de Tak/**

La invasora llega casa sonriente, esta feliz, ni siquiera el incidente de anoche puede reducir sus ansias, la base a terminado de auto repararse,

No tarda en bajara s u laboratorio, debe hacer algunos ajustes a su disfraz holográfico para esta noche, no puede esperar a ver el rostro de Zim.

Se marca a la cocina con tal felicidad y emoción que nos e percata de la pantalla que se enciende y muestra estática, en un segundo una imagen de ojos brillantes y blancos aparece y desaparece con la misma velocidad.

**/Laboratorio de Tak/**

El lugar no es muy diferente que el laboratorio de Zim, pero las maquinas y paredes están en Azul obscuro y morado, Tak se acerca a una pantalla flotante y una silla se alza debajo de ella acomodándose casi automáticamente.

Tak: Se quedara con la boca abierta.

Un pequeño temblor sacude el laboratorio, Tak observa alrededor, pero después de unos segundos regresa a donde estaba, si ella pusiera más atención y no estuviera tan emocionada se hubiera dado cuenta de que tentáculos mecánicos provenientes de su casa están escarbando su camino a través de la tierra, su destino está claro para ellos, sirven a su amo.

**/Casa de Rasec/**

La pequeña niña de cabello castaño abre la puerta a su acompañante, quien con algo de dificultad apenas logro el trayecto de la Eskuela a su casa.

Rasec: Gracias por tu ayuda.

Tenn: No fue nada, nos vemos esta noche.

La niñita se despide con un beso en la mejilla y se marcha, Rasec solo se toca la mejilla en donde ella lo beso y sonríe un poco, su disfraz se desactiva dejando ver su piel lastimada, el choque eléctrico daño su PAK, no se está recuperando tan rápido como debería.

Esta noche es especial, debe reparar su PAK para estar en les mejores condiciones, con algo de dificulta se dirige a su laboratorio, recuerda que debe reparara a Tut, el pequeño robot recibió muchos daños, un temblor ase que caiga al suelo, el invasor mira extrañado a su alrededor, pero no percibe nada, atribuye esto a un simple movimiento de tierra.

De igual manera que en la casa de Tak, la casa de Rasec utiliza tentáculos mecánicos para cavar debajo de la tierra y llegar a su amo que los llama.

**/Casa de Dib/**

Dib abre la puerta y entra a su casa, Gaz entra detrás del con su regular animo, Dib espera que este día sea un buen día, no puede esperar por estar con Alice, aunque emocionado, su felicidad se interrumpe cuando un temblor sacude su casa, el acontecimiento le parece muy extraño a Dib.

Ese temblor es producido por los tentáculos de la casa de Rasec y Tal que an logrado llegar hasta debajo de la casa de Dib, uno de los tentáculos escarba asía la superficie y logra conectarse a las computadoras del laboratorio del Profesor Membrana.

Buscan en cada archivo y carpeta, cuando encuentran la información que necesitan se ponen en movimiento de nuevo, los apuntes de Membrana en ingeniera y robótica le serán útiles a su Amo.

Dib decide ignorar esto y continua con lo suyo, debe elegir lo que se pondrá para salir, algo en su cabeza le dice que debe investigar, pero no la escucha, prefiere pensar en otras cosas.

**/Casa de Tak/ [7:55pm]**

El pequeño invasor esta frente a la puerta principal, su disfraz no ha cambiado mucho, solo un pequeño moño negro le hace resaltar.

Con nervios toca a la puerta y espera tembloroso a que abran, cuando la puerta se abre puede ver a Tak con su disfraz holográfico pero con otra vestimenta, un largo vestido morado obscuro con detalles negros, y pendientes de esfera roja, sus labios estaban pintados de un color morado algo más claro que su vestido.

Tak: Hola.

Zim no responde y solo se queda viendo con mirada de idiota lo hermosa que se veía Tak en su vestido.

Tak: Emm… ¿Zim?

Zim sacude su cabeza y recupera la compostura, esboza una sonrisa para disimular que se avía apenado por la reacción que tuvo.

Zim: jeje, ¿Lista para irnos?

Tak: Por su puesto.

Zim toma la mano de Tak y se marchan.

**/Eskuela/**

Los niños entraban por la puerta principal en parejas, Dib venía acompañado de la pequeña niña de cabello rubio Alice, la cual vestía un vestido naranja, Dib tenía puesto su chaqueta negra con una camisa negra debajo.

Rasec, aunque con algo de dificultad caminaba con Tenn de su brazo, el chico de ojos extraños llevaba una chaqueta marrón, vaqueros negros y una camisa negra debajo de la chaqueta, la niña de pelo castaño a su lado relucía en un vestido rojo intenso y pendientes de rubí carmesí.

**/Auditorio/**

Los niños bailan, charlan y toman bocadillos, las música es lenta pero moderna al mismo timepo, las luces tenues iluminan el lugar, en una de estas luces una pequeña luciérnaga se posa, observa a un niño de piel verde y a su pareja charlar, tiene paciencia, espera algo que necesita.

Zim: Te ves muy linda-Nervioso-

Tak: Gracias.

Un pequeño temblor sacude el lugar, Tak, Rasec y Dib reconocen el acontecimiento, pero esta vez es más fuerte, de todas maneras nadie le presta atención o le da importancia, otra coincidencia se dicen.

La música cambia, ahora la tonada lenta y electrónica cambia por algo más clásico y melodioso, La canción de "As Time Goes By" de Frank Sinatra llega a las antenas del pequeño invasor.

Zim mira a Tak y la toma de la mano para llevarla a bailar, ella no se resiste y le acompaña, la tonada es lenta y dulce, ambos dan vueltas en la pista de baile durante algunos minutos.

Rasec miraba la escena de Zim y Tak, el pequeño invasor no era de su agrado, pero no evitaba sentirse algo feliz por él, sin importar lo que le hubiera echo, él le dio una cosa que es mucho mejor.

Tenn: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Rasec voltea para ver a Tenn con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ella valió el viaje a la tierra, ella no le rechazaba como el resto de su especie, lo aceptaba con sus defectos, para Rasec, ella era el ser más perfecto y hermoso de todos.

Rasec: estoy un poco mejor.

Tenn: SI quieres podemos irnos.

Rasec: Na, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Tenn: ¿Estás seguro?

Rasec: Claro que sí, he soportado cosas peores.

Ten: Ese es mi soldado.

La chica de cabello castaño abrasa con tal fuerza a Rasec que le lastima, Rasec no dice nada, no quiere preocuparle, pronto su PAK terminara de componerle y todo será como antes.

Un nuevo temblor, nadie le pone atención, pero cada vez son más fuertes, es lo que piensa Dib que apenas puede evitar que se le caigan dos vasos de ponche.

Sigue caminando a pesar de que cada aves son más extraños estos temblores, el los ignora y le entrega bun vaso a Alice, la cual sonríe con ternura y bebé el ponche, Cuando Dib conoció a Alice no tenía idea de que era una alienígena, pero no le importa, eso quedo demostrado cuando la salvo de las garras de un Psicópata en busca de grandeza, el aria cualquier cosa por ella, y ella de igual manera daría todo por mantener a salvo al chico de anteojos y pelo de guadaña.

Pero cuando un temblor provoca que todos caigan al suelo es cuando todos le ponen atención, ya es muy tarde, en medio del suelo de madera del auditorio, tentáculos mecánicos se abren paso destrozando concreto y madera como si fuera papel, aplastando la luz en donde la luciérnaga se hallaba.

Zim y el reto observan desconcertados la torre de cables y tentáculos mecánicos frente a ellos, de repente la torre comienza a retorcerse, como una bizarra serpiente, los tentáculos toman forma humanoide, un torso grande, piernas pequeñas y brazos fuertes, el rostro es como el del mismo diablo, y sus ojos rojos sangre observan a su alrededor.

La enorme bestia de metal busca entre los niño y encuentra a su presa, el niño de piel verde ve con temor a la bestia, pero no reacciona con velocidad, antes de poder hacer algo esta lla lo tiene en su mano, la enorme mano de la criatura estruja todo el cuerpo de Zim, solo su cabeza sobresale

Zim: ¡Suéltame!

I.A.N.: Y pensar que tú me creaste.

Zim: ¿I.A.N.?

I.A.N.: El único e inigualable.

Zim: Yo te destruí.

I.A.N.: Pensaste que sería tan sencillo. ¡No eres nada!, eres un insecto que voy aplastar.

Con fuerza lanza al pequeño invasor a través de la pared, Tak podía escuchar el crujir de los huesos de Zim, la enorme bestia sale por el agujero creado por el impacto e Zim con la pared, Tak le sigue con rapidez.

El pequeño invasor intentaba ponerse de pie cuando la enorme mano de IAN lo aplasta contra el suelo, Zim siente como sus huesos se rompen.

I.A.N.: Patético, no eres nada, no mereces vivir, y cuando te aplaste, este planeta solo será una bola de tierra muerta y estéril.

Zim: Detente-Con dificultad-

I.A.N: Espero que esto te duela.

El peso que se ejerce sobre Zim aumenta, Zim solo suelta un quejido, puede sentir como su vida se apaga, y en un instante la presión se alivia.

Cuando Zim mira a su atacante puede ver como su rostro esta en llamas, y algunos metros detrás de la bestia de metal, Tak sostienen algunas granadas incendiarias.

Tak: ¿Te gusto eso?

La enorme bestia mira con ira a Tak, Zim puede esperar, aplastara a Tak primero y obligara a Zim a mirar mientras lo hace, será una victoria más satisfactoria.

Con una mano toma a Tak, la invasora lanza su granada al rostro de la criatura, esta solo grita de dolor, para luego mirara con más ira a Tak, comienza a estrujarla.

Tak: *Quejido*

Zim: Tak

Zim solo puede ver como Tak intenta resistir al dolor de sus huesos rompiéndose uno por uno, la bestia de metal ríe con malasia, su sonrisa no dura cuando la mitad de su rostro estalla.

Detrás de él, Rasec apenas puede mantenerse de pie mientras sostiene un arma algo más pequeña que su PAK.

Debido al dolor la enorme bestia a deja caer a Tak, entes de que la bestia pueda contraatacar Rasec dispara de nuevo, destrozando uno de los brazos de la criatura.

Rasec continua disparando una y otra vez hasta que la criatura queda llena de agujeros, pero aun así no se detiene, con su brazo arroja al pequeño invasor contra la pared de la escuela, Dib, Alice y Tenn corren para ver al pequeño de ojos extraños.

Tenn: ¿Estás bien?

El pequeño invasor intenta contestar, pero apenas puede mantenerse consiente.

Rasec: Estoy bien, debes clavar esto en su piel.

El herido Irken le entrega un pequeño artefacto parecido a un taladro, después se desmalla, el disfraz holográfico se desactiva dejando ver su verdadera forma.

Dib: Es un Irken. Sabía que tenía razón.

Tenn: Vamos, debemos detener a esa cosa.

Dib: ¿Qué?

Tenn: Ya me escuchaste, debemos detenerla antes de que nos mate a todos.

Dib: Eso es un buen punto.

La enorme bestia se acerca de nuevo a Zim con Tak en una de sus manos.

I.A.N.: Tus amigos no pueden hacer nada, mira como aplasto a esta pequeña basura.

Tenn: No lo creo.

I.A.N.: ¿Eh?

IAN levanta la mirada sobre su hombro y ve a Tenn con el artefacto en su mano, su rostro está lleno de ira y desprecio, clava la maquina sin pensarlo dos veces y la bestia comienza a convulsionar, suelta a Tak y el movimiento de IAN lanza a Tenn por los aires, pero Dib logra atraparla.

La bestia de metal suelta un orrible alarido antes de ser envuelta en una luz brillante y luego quedar reducida a polvo.

Dib abre sus ojos y no ve a nadie acepto a Alice, Zim, Tak, Tenn y Rase can desaparecido, pero ahora debe preocuparse de otro problema, ahora sabe que hay otro Irken y debe tener más cuidado.

/**Casa de Zim/**

El pequeño Skoodge ve elem televisor junto a Gir y Mimi, cuando Zim entra cargando a Tak en sus brazos, ignora las preguntas de Skoodge y lleva a Tak al laboratorio para ponerla en una capsula medica, el siente como cada uno de sus huesos duelen pero no le importa, solo piensa en Tak.

**/Casa de Rasec/**

Rasec apenas puede caminar, está muy lastimado, su PAK aun no se termina de reparar, Tenn intenta ayudarlo a llegar al sofá y recostarse, el pequeño invasor de una sola antena cae inconsciente en el sofá, Tenn se quedara toda la noche para asegurarse de que este bien.

**Fin.**

_Espero este episodio haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en el siguiente._


	48. Aviso Importante

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**_Debido a ciertos problemas personales, puede que tarde en actualizar mis historias, para nada estoy abandonando esto, solo tomare un descanso para pensar ciertas cosas y para iniciar un nuevo trabajo que planeo y espero les guste, actualizare de vez en cuando, pero me tardare más de lo normal, espero lo entiendan y hago este aviso por respeto a ustedes mis lectores, espero comprendan esto, y como ya dije, no estoy abandonando los Fics, solo tomare un descanso, los veré en la próxima actualización. Les dejo una lisat de lo que actualizare muy pronto y de otros proyectos que tengo en mente._**

**1-Episodio 50 "La Nueva Invasión" (Invader Zim)**

**2-Episodio 10 "Un Juego" (JTHM)**

**3-Episodio 5 "Una Historia" (Hora de Aventura)**

**4-Proyecto Sally Hell**


	49. The Eye in the Darkness Episodio 1

_Esta pequeña Historia es completamente de mi autoría, espero la disfruten._

_**Nota:** aun no resuelvo mis asuntos pero no quería dejarlos sin nada, así que aquí tienen una pequeña historia que me invente, no tiene nada que ver con Invader Zim pero espero les guste._

**The Eye in the Darkness Episodio 1: El hombre detrás del espejo.**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

Durante mucho tiempo la humanidad ha pensado que es única, que nuestra perspectiva del mundo es la verdadera, pero ¿Qué sucedería si descubriéramos que hay mas mundos que el nuestro?, es lo que hoy averiguaremos.

**/En un pequeño pueblo en Washington ./ [11:45pm]**

Bob Western es un hombre de 30 años de edad y ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en este pequeño pueblo como parte del cuerpo de policía.

Hoy ocurrió algo que nadie ha podido explicar, una cabaña a desaparecido con todo y sus habitantes, las luces de los cuches de policía iluminan la obscuridad del bosque, grupos de policías buscan en el solar vacío en donde antes vivía un matrimonio, la casa parecía haber sido borrada como si nada.

Los policías alumbran con sus linternas el suelo esperando encontrar algo, pero eso no sucederá, la casa que buscan simplemente no aparecerá, ni sus ocupantes, Bob junto al resto de oficiales buscaran durante otras 2 horas en los alrededores, pero no encontraran nada.

Oficial 1: Esto es inútil, no hallaremos nada.

Bob W.: ¿Y qué siguieres?, ¿Qué la casa fue tragada por la tierra?

Official1: Solo digo que no creo que encontremos la maldita cabaña.

Bob W.: Diablos, vámonos muchachos, no hay remedio.

Los agentes regresan a sus patrullas para tomar la carretera más cercana, durante el trayecto Bob piensa en lo que sucedió, ¿Cómo una cabaña podía desaparecer sin dejar rastro?, el camino de regreso al pueblo era largo, Bob podía sentir como sus parpados le pesaban, cada vez era más difícil permanecer despierto.

Bob pudo ver el un túnel, por donde todas las patrullas pasaron, cuando entra las luces le iluminan el camino, puede ver la salida, es entonces cuando las luces de su coche se apagan y las sombras lo obscurecen todo, Bob puede sentir un estremecimiento, es como si un camión hubiera golpeado su coche, la sacudida lo obliga a cerrar los ojos

Otra sacudida y pudo sentir como el coche se quedaba estático, al abrir los ojos ya estav fuera del túnel pero algo no iva bien, la patrulla no arrancaba, Bob salió de su coche y miro el cielo, era como si algo estuviera mal, el cielo simplemente no era el mismo.

Bob levanto el capo para revisar el motor, todo parecía en orden, era como si el coche simplemente no arrancara, Bob decide tomar al linterna la guantera y seguir el camino a pie, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

La luz de su linterna iluminaba el camino como un faro en la noche más obscura, Bob sentía como se helaba su sangre con cada paso, algo no iba bien se repetía en la cabeza, el bosque, aire, nada era como debía, una sensación extraña invadía su cabeza, fue entonces cuando la vio.

La enorme cabaña de troncos en medio del camino, Bob no podía creer lo que veía con sus ojos, intento llamar por su radio pero solo consigue escuchar estática, como buen policía Bob Western entro a la casa, la sala esta destrozada, como si hubiera sido lugar de una pelea, el lugar era obscuro, la lámpara solo iluminaba un pequeño espacio, Bob no podía ver por donde caminaba, no pudo evitar chocar contra un espejo.

El enorme mueble era del tamaño de Bob, cuando alumbra para ver su reflejo puede ver el lugar donde estaba la cabaña, como una especie de televisión, es entonces cuando escucho una vos familiar.

?: Hola Bob.

Cuando Bob Western se voltea puede ver algo que hace que su mente entre en un estado de histeria, era el mismo pero con un aspecto diferente, era como si las sombras del lugar le cubrieran y un líquido parecido al aceite, negro y espeso gotea de la boca de su bizarra copia.

Bob: ¿Qué eres?

Bob2: Yo soy tú, y pronto todo tu mundo será como yo.

La vos del siniestro se escuchaba como la de dos hombre blando al mismo tiempo, un eco repetía todo lo que una vos grave decía.

Bob: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-mientras apunta con su arma-

Bob2: No hay necesidad de que lo sepas, pero te diré algo Bob.

Bob: ¿Qué?

Bob2: Tengo hambre.

Una sonrisa macabra y brillante recorre el rostro del ser antes de que se abalanza sobre el pobre Bob Western, lanza dos disparos, pero es inútil, en menos de 6 segundos ya está muerto.

Bob Western fue víctima de una coincidencia cósmica, un momento y lugar en donde nuestra realidad choco con otra, Bob Western fue sin saberlo uno de los pocos humanos que han entrado a otra dimensión, como esa hay muchas más, y todas chocan con nuestro mundo en algún momento y lugar.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos e si abra más de estos episodios, serian más como un relleno que una serie regular, nos vemos pronto espero. Dejen sus comentarios hacerca de esta historia._


	50. La Flama que se extingue

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_**Nota:** Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña historia que publique, y de ahora en adelante escribiré algunas como relleno, algo así como un extra, nada muy importante para la trama de este Fic_

_Espero Disfruten de este episodio._

**Episodio 50-La Flama que se extingue -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Órbita del planeta Warmte/ [Hace mucho tiempo]**

(Nota: Warmte significa Calor en Holandés)

Se puede ver a la inmensa y a la amada Irken descendiendo a la superficie del planeta rojo, el enorme cuerpo estelar brilla con un rojo intenso, marcas amarillas cubren la superficie. Dejando ver la silueta de inmensas ciudades.

**/Puente de Mando de la Inmensa/**

Los Mas altos Red y Purp observan a la armada destruir otra civilización mientras disfrutan de rosquillas y malteadas de chocolate.

Red: Ja, estúpidos Warmtians y sus estúpida resistencia.

Purp: ¡Sí!, eso les enseñara no resistirse a la conquista.

Los más altos reían y de sus bocas migajas de comida salían al mismo tiempo que comían más rosquillas, el sonido de la alarma de la nave detuvo su risa.

Red: ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Ingeniero: Una transmisión entrante del planeta Warmte mis altísimos.

Red: Una transmisión ¿Eh?, pónganlos en pantalla.

Purp: Y tráiganme más malteada (Mientras sacude un vaso vacio en el aire)

La pantalla principal se enciende dejando ver aun ser humanoide echo de fuego, el ser llevaba un traje que parecía contener su cuerpo dentro de un armadura color morada, un anillo morado y con una gema verde en el así de cuello para el extraño ser, su cabeza de fuego flotaba en el aire, anclada a su lugar con el anillo gravitacional. Los ojos de la criatura de fuego eran de un color amarillo brillante y estaban llenos de miedo, detrás su mundo de fuego, roca volcánica y magma era destrozado por Irkens en armaduras de cuerpo completo que cubrían sus rostros, con mascaras negras conectadas a un tanque en sus espaldas por medio de tubos especiales.

Red: Identifíquese.

Vlam: Soy el Emperador Vlam, líder de los Wartians, y les ruego por su piedad mis altos, nosotros no estábamos con la resistencia.

(Nota: Vlam es Flama en Holandés)

Red: Ya veo, y dices que deberíamos perdonarles la vida a los inocentes de tan insolente acto.

Vlam: Si mis altísimos, se lo rogamos.

Red: Mmm… ¡No lo creo!

Vlam: Pero esta gente es inocente.

Red: Lo sean o no, ustedes servirán de ejemplo para el resto de las razas opositoras al imperio Irken.

Purp: ¡Sí!

Vlam: Pero…

Red: ¡Silencio!, esta discusión acabo, corten la transmisión.

La pantala se obscurece mientras los Mas Altos continúan comiendo y riendo por la desgracia de otra raza alienígena.

**/Superficie de Warmte/**

La criatura, líder de su especie miera la pantalla negra de su transmisor, su especie está condenada, pero queda una esperanza.

Vlam corre entre los disparos de enrgia azul d elas armas Irken, su gente cae como moscas, debe llegar a un edificio que apenas puede ser protegido del ataque, un agujero en la pared de la estructura le permite acceder rápidamente, sube 3 pisos y llega a un laboratorio, otras dos criaturas de fuego preparan una nave especial, su contenido es una pequeña Warmtian.

Vlam: ¿Todo está listo?

Ingeniero Warmtian: SI señor, la capsula esta lista.

Vlam se acerca a la capsula y mira ala pequeña criatura, sus ojos se llenan de tristeza, esperaba no tener que llegar a esto, su mano acorazada acaricia el flameante rostro de la criaturita, que duerme pasivamente, ella es distinta, su cuerpo es estable no como el de ellos, lleva una pequeña armadura solo para protegerla de cualquier daño, una lagrima de fuego sale de los ojos de su padre. Vlam se gira y mira con decisión a los ingenieros.

Vlam: Preparen el cañón, debemos asegurarnos de que logre escapar.

Ingeniero W: SI señor.

Encima del edificio un enorme cañón surge, está conectado al suelo, y se prepara para disparar, los soldados Irken siguen luchando, pero uno de ellos sabe que eses cañón está fijando su blanco, "La Inmensa"

Soldado Irken: Unidad terrestre a Inmensa, un ataque inminente, repito: un ataque inminente.

**/Orbita de Warmte, Puente de mando de la inmensa/**

Los Mas Altos seguían comiendo y bebiendo cuando uno de los ingenieros avisa de la situación que se lleva cabo en el planeta.

Ingeniero Irken: Mis Altos, nos informan de un ataque contra la inmensa.

Red: ¿Qué?

Purp: Eso es ridículo (Escupiendo migajas de rosquillas al hablar)

Red: Desvíen la energía a los escudos principales.

Ingeniero Irken: Si señor.

En la superficie del planeta el cañón dispara un láser lo suficientemente potente para pulverizar cualquiera nave de pequeño tamaño que se pusiera en su camino, al impactar con la Inmensa, la enorme nave solo se estremece pero está prácticamente intacta.

Red: Insolentes, comuniquen a los unidades terrestres que se retiren a la órbita del planeta y preparen el cañón que Rasec nos diseño.

Ingeniero Irken: Señor, sí señor.

La enorme nave comienza a desplegar un cañón especial, en segundos dispara un as de energía azul, el enorme planeta de fuego queda reducido a una esfera de hielo en el espacio, Red y Purp celebran con más comida chatarra.

Aunque el cañón de los Warmtians no daño la inmensa sirvió a su propósito, distrajeron a lso Irken de una pequeña nave que contiene lo último de una raza, los últimos vestigios de una civilización, y sin haberlo planeado se dirige a la tercera roca cerca del sol de nuestro sistema solar, "La Tierra"

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._

**Warmte:**

**Warmte es el planeta hogar de los Warmtians o Warmtianos, la superficie del planeta es prácticamente roca volcánica con un color rojo intenso, canales que atraviesa las ciudades Warmtianas dirigen el magma como los canales de la tierra dirigen el agua, actualmente Warmte es un complejo turístico Irken.**


	51. ¡Fuego!

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Nota:** _Como pueden ver ya regrese con el ánimo usual, arregle mis asuntos personales sin perder mi poca cordura, como se dieron cuenta también agregue a un nuevo personaje a mis Fics, espero les guste y su diseño puede que cambie con el pasar de los episodios, gracias atodos mis lectores por tener paciencia y les aviso que también actualice mis otros Fics._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y espero que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 51-¡Fuego!-**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/Casa de Zim, laboratorio/**

El pequeño invasor observa con preocupación a Tak en la capsula medica, la pobre invasora recibió un tremendo castigo por parte de la maquina enloquecida. Zim no puede evitar sentirse culpable, si no fuera por su estupidez I.A.N. ni siquiera existiría, es su culpa que Tak esté en este estado.

El pequeño invasor se queda viendo la capsula durante horas, a unas pocas horas del amanecer se levanta ys e retira, ssu ojos carmesís aun están llenos de miedo y tristeza, pero debe ir a la Eskuela, no puede levantar sospechas, le ordeno a Skoodge que mandara una nota al Director Dwinky diciendo que Tak no podrá asistir durante un tiempo, las heridas de Tak son muy graves y su PAK fue dañado por la enorme bestia, tardara algo de tiempo recuperarse por completo.

**/Salon de la Srta. Bitters/**

Los niños entraban uno por uno y se apresuraban tomar sus asientos, el pobre sim entro casi al final algo desanimado, al ver el lugar vacio de Tak tomo asiento y puso su cabeza en el pupitre.

Tenn no tardo en notar el ánimo decaído de Zim, ella avía llegado más temprano junto a Rasec que por fin se avía recuperado de sus heridas.

Betters Miraba a los niños con sospecha y rabia, despreciaba a estos mocosos casi como el hecho de tratar de enseñarles algo.

Dib miraba con sospecha a Rasec quien ahora se sentaba detrás de Tenn, no podía creer que se le pudiera escapar un hecho tan obvio, el niño de ojos extraños resulto ser otro Irken, y lo más repugnante era que "Tina" estaba enamorada de él.

Srta. Bitters: Bien niños, hoy aprenderán por que la colonización del nuevo mundo fue solo una excusa para la matanza de los nativos de la nueva España.

**^Ring, Ring ^**

Bitters miro el teléfono con ira y odio, nunca era nada bueno lo que se decía a través de él, con mala gana levanto la bocina.

Srta. Bitters: ¿Qué quieren?

Teléfono: …

Srta. Bitters: Mmm… ¡¿Qué?, no pueden hacer esto.

Teléfono: …

Srta. Bitters: Me las pagaras Dwinky.

Bitters aplasta el teléfono con su mano y lo hace trisas, los pequeños trozos de plástico caían golpeando su escritorio.

Srta. Bitters: escuchen mocosos, debido a que una de sus compañeras estará indispuesta durante un tiempo, el director Dwinky a decidió agregar un nuevo parasito sin futuro en nuestra clase.

Bitters mira la puerta y esta se abre como por arte de magia, un espeso humo negro evita que se pueda distinguir mas que la silueta de un ser pequeño, cuando el humo se disipa una pequeña niña de la misma estatura de Tak entra, su piel es morena y tiene pelo largo y negro como el hollín, sus ojos son cafés, y viste una chamarra negra con llamas en las mangas, un vestido corto morado y unas botas negras, lleva sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chamarra.

Srta. Bitters: Pasa al frente niña, y preséntate.

La niñita de cabello negro obedece sin vacilar y se pone frente al escritorio de Bitters, con su mirada analiza el salón antes de siquiera decir algo.

Abigail: Mi nombre es Abigail, pero pueden llamarme Abi, es un placer conocerlos a todos.

Srta. Bitters: Ahora toma asiento niña, siéntate allí.

Bitters señala el lugar vacio de Tak, Abigail no discute y se dirige a su asiento, Tenn y Rasec no le ponen atención a la nueva niña, pero esta si el pone atención a Zim, el chico de piel verde parecía algo deprimido.

Abigail: Oye tu, niño verde.

La pequeña niña de pelo negro pica con el dedo el hombro del invasor deprimido, este al sentir el piquete levanta la cabeza y mira a su nueva compañera, le molesta un poco que se siente en el lugar de Tak, pero gritarle no resolverá nada.

Zim: ¿Qué quieres de Humana?

Abigail: Te ves algo decaído.

Zim: ¿Decaído yo?, el Gran Zim (Poniendo el Puño cerrado frente a su rostro) eso es ridículo.

Abigail: Tranquilo campeón, yo solo decía.

Zim: Eso es, acepta la superioridad de Zim.

Abigail: Puedo adivinar que te llamas Zim, mi nombre es Abigail.

La niñita estira al mano para saludar a Zim sus manos están cubiertas por guantes negros, Zim solo se voltea de forma arrogante dejando a Abigail con la mano en el aire, la niña se siente insultada y molesta, ella solo trataba de ser amable.

Abigail: Grosero-Mientras cruza los brazos-

Zim escucha lo que la niña dice de él pero no le interesa, está preocupado por Tak, la niña de cabello negro piensa una manera de acercarse a su compañero de piel verde pero no se le ocurre nada, de repente se da cuenta de que algo el está sucediendo, un sentimiento cálido en su interior, no es la primera vez que los siente, mira sus manos y nota que comienzan a brillar. Rápidamente toma una hoja de papel y esta se prende en llamas. La niñita la apaga antes de que alguien note lo que sucede, el sonido de ignición es notado por Zim que se voltea para saber qué es lo que sucede y puede ver como su compañera toma objeto tras objeto, y el resultado s el mismo, todo se prende en llamas.

Zim: ¿Pero qué…?

Al darse cuenta de que Zim se percato de lo que sucedía la niñita intenta hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y esconde sus manos debajo del pupitre.

Zim: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Abigail: ¿Hacer qué?, nos e de que estas ablando.

La niñita se percata de que su pupitre esta empezando a humear, en instantes se prende en lamas activando la alarma contra incendios de la esKuela, las gotas de agua caían sobre ella provocando que saliera humo de us piel, aunque no le lastimaba salió corriendo entre el resto de la multitud de niños.

Zim sale detrás de la niña nueva, no tarda en avistarla entre la multitud, parecía estar entrando a un armario de intendencia, Zim se abre paso entre los niños y llega hasta la puerta del armario, toma algo de aire debido al esfuerzo, luego abre la puerta y entra.

Dentro la obscuridad es casi absoluta, le toma uno segundos adaptar su vista a la obscuridad, cuando lo hace puede ver como Abi se acerca a él, la niña no parece muy fuerte pero logra levantar a Zim tomándolo del cuello y haciéndolo golpear la pared a sus espaldas.

Abigail: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Zim: Como hiciste eso-Con dificultad-

Abigail suelta al pobre invasor y lo deja caer en el suelo, Zim apenas puede mantenerse de pie por la falta de oxigeno, no tarda en darse cuenta de que la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a subir, Zim levanta la mirada y puede ver la ira y confusión en los ojos de la niña de cabello negro.

Abigail: ¿Para qué?, Para burlarte de mi, para llamarme fenómeno, no s e como lo hago, solo lo hago, ¿estás feliz?

Las manos de la pequeña niña se comienzan a cubrir de llamas, mientras Zim la continúa viendo directamente a los ojos, esto incomodaba más a la pequeña niña de ojos cafés.

Abigail: Di algo, por el amor a dios.

Zim: Eres fascinante.

Abigail: ¿Qué?

Las llamas de las manos de Abigail se pagan inmediatamente con las palabras de Zim, la pequeña niña se sorprendió un poco con las palabras del chico verde.

Zim: Dije que eres fascinante, tus habilidades, es algo que nunca he visto en los humanos.

Abigail: ¿De qué hablas?

Zim: Es impresionante.

El invasor sé hacer apara ver mejor a Abi, ella retrocede con cada paso que Zim da, pero choca con la pared y no logra evitar que Zim se acerque a centímetros de su rostro.

Zim: Impresionante.

La niñita de cabello castaño se sonroja un poco por la cercanía del rostro de Zim, su mirada se vuelve esquiva, las palabras de adulación de Zim la hacían sentir extraño, era como la sensación cálida pero diferente, no la quemaba por dentro, era como una presión en su pecho, esta sensación la hace actuar instintivamente, antes de que Zim se dé cuenta la chica le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo del armario.

El pequeño invasor se queda en el armario, toca su mejilla y se da cuenta de que el beso d ela chica le provoco una quemadura superficial, esta sanara en algunos segundos, pero la impresión que le dejo la chica nueva es algo que no se puede apagar, como un fuego incontrolable.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos veremos en el siguiente._

**Nota:** _Si se preguntan y eliminare el romance entre Zim y Tak, la respuesta e son, para nada, esto es solo parte de algo más grande que estoy preparando y con la agregación de este personaje a mis Fics marco como inicio de la segunda mitad de este Fic._

**Armaduras Termo protectoras de combate Irken:**

**Las industrias RAS diseñaron estas armaduras para el combate en ambientes de calor extremo, cubre el cuerpo del invasor con un material muy elástico y resistente a las llamas de cualquier intensidad debajo de la del sol, la máscara protectora está conectada a un contenedor de oxigeno especial que mantiene al soldado en plena condición para el combate.**


	52. Incendio Incontrolable

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 52-Incendio Incontrolable-**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/Casa de Zim/**

El pequeño invasor observaba a Tak, la cual reposaba dentro de la capsula medica, al invasor le dolía ver a Tak en ese estado, tan indefensa y vulnerable, el sonido de la maquina que registraba los signos vitales de Tak era una pesadilla para el pequeño invasor, pero al mismo tiempo el pequeño invasor no podía dejar de pensar en la chica nueva, las habilidades que posee son impresionantes, Zim no ha visto nada igual en otros humanos.

Zim: Hoy llego una chica nueva (Mientras ponía su mano sobre el cristal) ella es impresionante, parece tener una capacidad especial, todo lo que toca queda hecho cenizas y cuando me beso…

Zim se detiene, se da cuenta de que es inútil tratar de comunicarse con Tak, ella esta inconsciente, sonríe un poco al pensare n lo ridículo que es la idea de que Tak lo pudiera escuchar, Zim no nota los saltos en los signos vitales deTak y la sala de computadoras central.

El pequeño invasor se ve algo diminuto frente a la enorme pantalla.

Zim: ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si Amo?

Zim: Ingresa a los registros de la escuela y consigue la dirección de Abigail.

Cmp: Como ordene, pero si se me permite preguntar, ¿Por qué?

Zim: la chica humana posee una capacidad para incinerar cosas con el simple tacto, debo saber como lo hace y si puedo usar eso para nuestra misión.

Cmp: Correcto, Tengo la dirección, la descargare en su PAK.

Zim: Bien, vigila los signos vitales de Tak y avísame de cualquier complicación (Mientras abandona el lugar)

Cmp: Como ordene Amo.

**/Sala/**

Zim sube por el elevador de la sala, el pequeño Gir y Mimi ven el televisor juntos de un lado del sofá, del otro lado del sofá Skoodge y las Chipz ven el televisor. La pequeña Gatita esta aquí desde que su ama quedo lastimada, está preocupada por ella, pero estar con Gir le tranquiliza un poco y le ayuda a olvidar lo que sucede.

Zim ignora al grupito y sale por la puerta principal, la ausencia de Tenn no le preocupa mucho últimamente a esta do mucho tiempo con Rasec, sabe que está a salvo que en el Irken de una sola antena.

**/En Algún lugar/**

La dirección es en algún lugar de los suburbios, algo retirado del constante bullicio de las multitudes, cuando llega al lugar puede ver una casa de dos pisos de color rojo, las ventanas eran grandes, un pequeño camino de mosaico atravesaba un jardín verde y con un árbol grande en la entrada, la puerta era enorme y de madera negra.

Zim siente algo de temor, la chica es peligrosa en cierta forma, sus habilidades parecen carecer de algún control, debe tener cuidado de no alterarla o podría causar más daño de lo que es necesario. Los golpes de Zim en la puerta resuenan y el sonido de pasos ase que el invasor sienta la necesidad de salir corriendo.

Cuando la puerta se abre ya es demasiado tarde para salir corriendo.

Abigail: ¿Quién…? ¡Ahh!

Zim: Hola…

Zim no termina de hablar cuando al puerta se cierra frente a su cara, aun puede escuchar la respiración pesada de la niñita de pelo negro detrás de la puerta.

Zim: Se que sigues allí.

Abigail: Déjame en paz, ¿Qué quieres?

Zim: Solo quiero hablar.

Abigail: Vete, ya tengo suficientes problemas.

Zim: Oye tú fuiste la que me beso.

Abigail: Eso no es verdad.

Zim: Si lo fue, incluso me dejaste una quemadura.

Abigail: ¿Y qué quieres que diga?, ¿Siento haberte quemado?

Zim: No, solo quiero saber cómo lo haces, ¿cómo puedes provocar suficiente calor para incinerar cosas con las manos?

Abigail: Ya te dije que nos e como lo hago, solos e que sucede cuando me enfurezco o me pongo nerviosa.

Zim: ¿Enserio?

Abigail: Si, ahora vete.

Zim: No me iré hasta que me dejes entrar.

Abigail: ¿Por qué?

Zim: Necesito saber más, eses fascinante, nuca vi esa capacidad en otros humanos.

Abigail: ¿Enserio crees que soy fascinante?

Zim: Claro que si, déjame entrar.

La chica de cabello negro se sonroja un poco, se plantea abrir la puerta pero comienza a sentir esa sensación, es como si algo la quemara por dentro, como si hubiera una flama en su interior, mira sus manos y estas se prenden en fuego, comienza a sentir como usu ojos le queman, en instantes sus globos oculares se vuelven esferas de fuego, no hay dolor nunca lo hay, pero la desesperación y el miedo es lo que siempre la hace temer. Pero esta vez es diferente, es como si el fuego fuera más intenso, como si la llama en su interior se avivara.

Del otro lado de la puerta Zim puede sentir el calor proveniente del interior, algo esta pasando allí dentro y siente la necesidad de ver lo que sucede, comienza golpear la puerta con sus manos de forma insistente.

Zim: Abre, déjame entrar.

Abigail: No, vete.

El ruido y la desesperación comienzan a alterar a la pobre niña que ya está muy asustada, intenta contener la llama pero esta parece querer salir, antes no había dolor, pero ahora puede sentir como su piel arde y sus huesos se queman, sus lagrimas se convierten en llamaradas de fuego, de sus ojos llamas de intenso calor son despedida creando una estela en sus ojos.

Zim comienza desesperarse, decide entrar por la fuerza, las patas mecánicas de su PAK dibujan un rectángulo de un tamaño considerable en la madera de la puerta y luego cortan con una as de energía, ZIm entra y se queda atónito con lo que ve.

La pequeña niña de apariencia inofensiva ahora está cubierta de fuego, arecería que esta incendiándose, pero ella no aprese muy preocupada por eso, el fuego la esta lastimando pero de otra manera, el dolor es interno no externo, los ojos de la niñita ahora son fuego, y sus manos cubiertas de llamas queman el suelo en donde están.

Zim: Impresionante.

Abiagil: ¡Ahhhh!

El grito de dolor de la niñita saca de su estado de transe a Zim y le regresa a la realidad, se da cuenta de lo que sucede, al niñita siente dolor, está sufriendo, debe hacer algo, aun no descubre como es capaz de esto, de su Pak dos discos pequeños salen flotando se colocan en sus manos, desplegando unos guantes especiales de color azul fuerte.

Zim intenta acercarse a la pobre niña de cabe llo negro que yace en el suelo en posición fetal intentando resistir el dolor, con cada paso Zim reciente el calor, cuando está suficientemente cerca la toma de los hombros y la pone de pie. La niñita se queda intrigada por lo que sucede.

Abigail: ¿Por qué no te estás quemando?

Zim: Te responderé cuando tú me respondas algunas preguntas, ahora intenta tranquilizarte, o nos mataras a ambos.

Abigail: Eso intento, pero duele demasiado.

Zim: Inténtalo, no tengo muchas ganas de morir en este lugar.

La niñita intenta tranquilizarse, comienza respirar de manera menor irregular, y a concentrarse en otras cosas, por ejemplo en el chico de piel verde que la sostiene ahora mismo, piensa que es agradable que alguien no te crea un fenómeno, pronto la lma se comienza a apagar, las manos de la niñita se ponen normales una vez mas y sus ojos regresan a su estado natural.

Zim sonríe al ver su obra, está satisfecho con lo que logro, ahora sabe que se puede contener el fuego de la chica si esta está tranquila y nos se altera demasiado. Deja escapar una sonrisa y deja a la niña de pie en el suelo, esta se desmalla por el esfuerzo y cae recostada en el pecho e Zim, aunque las llamas se apagaron aun produce un calor corporal muy alto que quema la ropa de Zim, este la retira y la deja en un sofá cercano antes de irse, con algo de suerte puede que descubra como usar las habilidades de la niñita a su favor.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

**Cañón Congelante serie C-34:**

**Un arma potente diseñada por Industrias RAS, básicamente es un láser congelante con la potencia de alcance de todo un planeta de tamaño considerable, Rasec diseño el primer cañón para la Inmensa, el imperio Irken lo utiliza por primera vez contra Warmte y sus habitantes.**


	53. Apagando una vela

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Nota:** _De ahora en adelante la mini serie The Eye in the Darkness (El ojo en la Obscuridad) serran pequeños relatos que vendrán después de algunos episodios de este Fic, tengo planeado un relato más largo inspirado en estos relatos pero aun no lo termino, espero que me den sus opiniones sobre estas pequeñas historias._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 53-Apagando una vela-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/? /**

La obscuridad absoluta es lo que la pequeña Abigail ve en estos momentos, recuerda el dolor, el sentimiento de que su carne se quemaba de dentro asía fuera, luego el chico de piel verde, el la hace sentir mejor, pero todo es confuso.

Luego las imágenes, como diapositivas, un atrás otras, el fuego, recuerda el fuego, esa vos que la tranquilizaba, las explosiones y los gritos de desesperación y luego nada, solo el silencio y el sonido de su respiración, recuerda poco de su pasado, vagos recuerdos de una infancia, juguetes, comida, palabras, pero nada más, ningún rostro, hasta ahora se pregunta por qué está sola, no recuerda a su padre o a su madre, solo recuerda despertar y dirigirse a la escuela, nada mas antes de eso.

Pero recuerda al chico de piel verde, recuerda que el la tranquilizo, su vos fue reconfortante, pero algo está mal, un sentimiento extraño para nada agradable en su interior, imágenes de ojos escarlata enormes y antenas largas e insectiles, como ver un ejército insectos marchar.

**/Casa de Abi/**

La horribles imágenes hacen que Abi despierte de su espeluznante sueño, se siente mal, ve la sala y al puerta tiene un enorme agujero, luego el suelo a unos metros de donde esta, una quemadura en el piso de madera le hace recordar lo que sucedió, y al niño verde, el pensar en él la llena de una sensación cálida y agradable, no es igual a cuando el fuego intenta salir.

**/Casa de Zim/**

El pequeño invasor entra a su sala algo orgullo so de su logro, consigue valiosa información sobre la humana Abi, y sobre cómo puede controlar un poco mejor sus habilidades piroquineticas, Zim se percata que en el sofá están sentados Tenn y Skoodge ambos con sus respectivas unidades S.I.R.

Zim: ¡Tenn!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenn: Aquí vivo genio.

Zim: Oh, cierto.

Rasec: Hola Zim.

Zim reconoce la vos, es Rasec que sale de la cocina con una bandeja de Waffles cubiertos de miel y dos cortes de mantequilla, aun no confía del todo en el Irken de una antena, pero no a intentado matarle desde hace un tiempo, puede que ya nos e tan malo como antes, pero algo en sus ojos le pone nervioso, sus grandes ojos morados están llenos de ira y locura.

Zim: Oh, Hola Rasec.

Rasec: ¿Dónde estuviste?

Zim: Fui a visitar a la chica nueva Abi.

Tenn: ¿Por qué?

Zim: Posee unas habilidades muy impresionantes y fascinantes, parece que puede producir fuego con la mente, intento descubrir como usare so para la misión.

Rasec: Fuego con la mente Eh, discúlpenme debo retirarme

Rasec deja la bandeja en el sofá y sale tranquilamente del lugar, debe cerciorarse de algo, si esta en lo correcto puede que los mas altos le perdonen el incidente del Coliseo.

Zim: Eso fue extraño.

Tenn: Si, muy extraño, y ¿Cómo está Tak?

Zim: Sus signos vitales son estables, cuando su PAK se auto repare extra mejor que nunca.

Tenn: Fantástico.

Zim: Lose.

Tenn: ¿Y como piensas utilizara la chica humana?

Zim: Aun no lo sé, pero espero encontrar una forma de controlar sus habilidades.

**/En Algún lugar/**

Rasec caminaba deprisa, devia encargarse de algo rápidamente, su disfraz lograba engañar a los peatones, estaba tan distraído en su misión personal que no se percata de que alguien le sigue.

Dib ha estado monitoreando a Rasec desde que descubrió su secreto, ya era muy malo con Zim y Tak y ahora debía preocuparse de otro Irken.

Dib: Vamos escoria Alienígena, ¿Muéstrame a dónde vas?

El invasor de una sola antena no se percata de su acosador, piensa en lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, el lla estaba fuera del ejercito, su cañón congelante sirvió al imperio pero no del todo, una pequeña nave escapo, una nave con lo que el imperio creía el arma más poderosa de los Warmtianos, Rasec sabe que ningún humano podría tener la capacidad de incinerar cosas con la mente, menos producir fuego. Pero sabe quién puede.

**/Casa de Abi/**

La niña seguía sentada en el sofá con las piernas contra su pecho, seguía pensando en el chico de piel verde, le dijo que ella era fascinante, y recuerda cuando le beso en el armario de intendencia.

En verdad le gusta el niño verde, pero y que si a él no le gusta, el temor del rechazo es superado por el temor de que ese rechazo provoque otro incidente, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sorprende, al darse cuenta que solo es la puerta se levanta para atender.

Al abrir la puerta reconoce al chico que esta frente a ella, es el muchacho de ojos extraños de la escuela.

Rasec: hola.

Abigail: ¿Hola?

Rasec: tú eres Abigail ¿cierto?, ¿Zim estuvo aquí hace unos momentos?

Abigail: Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Rasec: Por nada.

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico era hipócrita y falsa, un extraño brillo en sus ojos hiso que Abi se pusiera nerviosa, antes de que se diera cuenta lal estave en el suelo cubierta de un líquido azul muy viscoso.

Abigail: ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Rasec sonríe en la entrada sosteniendo lo que parece una esfera de plástico con el líquido azul que ahora cubre a la niñita.

Rasec: Se llama, gel neutralizador, lo usan en las prisiones.

La niñita está molesta, Rasec puede ver su ira en los ojsod e la pequeña niña antes de que estos se buelban esferas de fuego, esta vez no siente dolor, es como si fuera algo antural, casi como si estuviera bien.

Rasec: Lo sabía, lo sabía, Oh no,

El gel empieza a burbujear por el calor que la niñita produce, pronto el viscoso gel se derrite convirtiéndose en sopa, las manos de Abi se prenden en fuego y su cabello se vuelve una estela de llamas, Rasec se da cuenta de que su plan fallo.

Abigail: ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?

Rasec logra esquvar una llamarada antes de quedar echo cenizas, debe pensar rapoido o morirá en ese lugar, de su PAk logra sacar un disco plateado con una esfera morada en el centro antes de esquivar otra llamarada.

Fuera de la casa Dib observa los repentinos destellos de Luz, se acerca un poco para ver a través de la ventana y se queda atónito, Rasec esquivando llamarada tras llamarada de la niña nueva.

Abigail: ¡Quédate quieto!

Rasec: No lo creo.

Con un lanzamiento el disco se adhiere a la niña con lo que parece una cinta especial de color plateado, pronto la esfera morada se revienta dejando caer un liquido morado sobre ella, el fuego se apaga lentamente y ella cae al suelo.

Abi ve al chico de ojos extraños con temor, este sonríe de una manera siniestra, sus ojos brillan con un destello macabro y poco confiable.

Abigail: Déjame en paz, yo solo quiero ser como lo demás.

Rasec: Pero nunca los eras.

Abigail: ¿Qué?

Rasec: Tú ni siquiera eres humana.

Rasec sonríe antes de dispara un dardo lleno de tranquilizante a la chica y dejarla inconsciente, al pobre y asustada Abi solo ve como la obscuridad llena sus ojos, está asustada y la llama se apago, ene este momento el gustaría que esa llama se encendiera.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._

**Rifle de combate G-59:**

**Con la guerra que sucedía en Warmte, el imperio Irken necesitaba armamento especial para lidiar con los nativos de este planeta, las armas convencionales no parecían afectarles, industrias RAS logro diseñar múltiples armas para estos casos una de esas fue el rifle de combate G-59 un arma que dispara un lazer de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para que esparciera las moléculas supe calentadas de un Warmtiano.**


	54. La niña de fuego y el imperfecto

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:** _Después del final de este episodio viene un nuevo episodio de El ojo en la Obscuridad, espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios._

**Episodio 54-La niña de fuego y el imperfecto -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Laboratorio de la casa de Rasec/**

La pobre Abigail siente un dolor de cabeza que apenas desea abrir los ojos, recuerda que estaba en casa y que alguien llego, era el chico extraño de la escuela, el de los ojos extraños, Abi teme por lo que vea al abrir los ojos pero debe hacerlo, necesita saber dónde está.

El lugar es completamente morado, apenas se puede ver, la iluminación es muy tenue y pobre, pero logra ver los aparatos mecánicos, intenta levantarse pero no puede, al ver a su alrededor nota que está en una cama metálica con las manos y los brazos sostenidos por placas metálicas.

Abigail: ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué sucede?

Rasec: Tranquila, todo terminara pronto.

Abi se desespera mas, sabe de quién es la vos pero no logra ver de donde proviene, luego siente una mano en su hombro, le invade una sensación e miedo y desesperación, cuando el ser desconocido se pone a un lado de ella lo que ve la asusta mas, un ser de piel verde, ojos morados enormes y brillantes y antenas o en el caso de este ser una sola antena de insecto.

Abigail: ¿Qué eres?, ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Rasec: Tranquila niñita, no pretendo hacerte daño, aun.

Abigail: ¡¿Qué?

Rasec: ¿Quieres saber por qué estás aquí?

Abigail: Si.

Rasec: Te contare una historia: Hace mucho hubo una raza alienígena orgullosa y valiente, su nombre eran los Warmtians, ellos intentaron hacer frente a un gran y glorioso imperio de guerreros y genios, sus pequeña resistencia fue inútil y pronto fueron aplastados, pero antes de ser eliminados enviaron una pequeña capsula de escape al espacio, en ella estaba su ultima esperanza, la ultima cría Warmtiana, por una gran suerte esa capsula llego a la tierra hace mucho tiempo, y la pequeña cría quedo en un estado de hibernación hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente desarrollada para salir al mundo nuevo que la rodeaba.

Abigail: ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Los ojos de Rasec se llenan de un brillo con la pregunta de la asustada niñita.

Rasec: ¿No te has preguntado por qué no recuerdas nada de tus padres? O ¿Por qué no recuerdas nada más que simples cosas básicas de un humano normal?

Abigail: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Rasec: Se llama protección de memoria, es una forma de proteger la mente del usuario, la capsula se estrello en la tierra y recolecto información, la necesaria para darte recuerdos humanos, falsos recuerdos, tomo muestras de ADN local y te dio un cuerpo y apariencia a la de los habitantes del planeta.

Abigail: Pero eso es una locura.

Rasec: Entiéndelo niña, eres menos que humana, ni siquiera deberías estar viva.

Abigail: Si soy la ultima de mi especie, porque no me dejas ir.

Rasec: Porque eres mi boleto a la gloria, si te entrego a mis líderes, ellos me aceptaran de nuevo, y mi honor será restaurado.

Abigail: ¡Déjame ir!

Rasec: ¡No!, y ni intentes tu truquito del fuego, si estas maquinas detectan que tu temperatura corporal sube demasiado te cubrirán de un gel especial para los de tu especie.

Abigail: Por favor déjame ir.

Rasec: ¡Cállate!

Abigail: Pero…

Rasec: ¡Que te Calles!

Abigail: …

Rasec: Así me gusta más, ahora si me disculpas iré a disfrutar de una recompensa bien merecida.

El invasor sale con un paso arrogante del laboratorio dejando ala asustada niñita sola para pensar en lo que le estaba pasando, puede que Rasec tenga razón, por eso no tiene recuerdos de nada, pero eso solo abre más preguntas ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? Y si seguirán vivos.

**/Casa de Zim/**

El invasor mira el televisor junto a Gir, Mimi y Tenn, el programa es un simple realiti donde un montón de gente vive junta.

Zim: ¿Por qué estos humanos berran esta cosa tan horrible y aburrida? ¡Gir cambia de canal!

Gir: Si jefecito.

El pequeño robot toma el control remoto y cambia de canal, en el televisor aparece el rostro de un mono con el seño fruncido.

Gir: Me encanta este programa.

Mimi A mi también.

Zim: Ese horrible mono-Algo irritado-

Durante 5 minutos todos miran el programa hasta que el sonido de golpes insistentes en la puerta obliga a Zim a levantarse y atender, antes de abrir se pone su disfraz que saca de su PAK.

En la puerta un agitado Dib con la ropa desgarrada y casi inconsciente yace gimiendo por la falta de aire, Zim le mira con extrañes, se pregunta por qué el humano de enorme cabeza se ve así.

Dib: Yo *Respiración pesada* necesito *respiración pesada* tu *respiración pesada* ayuda.

Zim: ¿Qué?

Dib: Dije que necesito tu ayuda.

Zim: ¿Y por que el gran Zim debería ayudarte humano Dib?

Dib: Es Vlad o como se que se llame, vi como secuestro a Abi.

Zim: ¿Qué?

Dentro Tenn escucho todo, Sea lo que sea que Rasec esté haciendo no le conto nada, activa su disfraz holográfico y sale por una ventana de la cocina, quiere saber lo que sucede.

Zim: Y si los viste ¿por qué no hiciste nada?

Dib: Bueno…

***Flashback**

**/Frente a la casa de Rasec/**

Dib observa entre algunos arbustos como Rasec lleva en brazo a una inconsciente Abi cubierta de un líquido morado.

Dib: ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?-Para sí mismo-

Justo cuando Dib se disponía a salir de los arbustos y detener a Rasec, Dib siente el toque de un cálido aliento sobre su cuellos, algo nervioso se voltea y frente a él un enorme perro con dientes filosos y brillante le mira con ira, los ojos del animal no demuestran docilidad, Dib traga saliva al comprender lo que sucederá.

Dib: Hola perrito, buen perrito-En un tono modo tierno-

Dib retrocede un poco pro es demasiado tarde el animal se abalanza sobre él.

Dib: Ahhhhhhhhhh.

Rasec escucha el grito de terror y dolor de Dib y mira su alrededor, al no ver a nadie continua su camino con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

***Fin del Flashback**

Dib: … Tuve algunos contratiempos.

Zim: ¿Y dices que Rasec tiene a la chica humana?

Dib: Eso es, al principio creí que te la entregaría pero cuando lo vi dirigirse a su casa me di cuenta de que pasaba algo más.

Zim: Mmm… Discúlpame.

EL invasor entra a su casa y cierra la puerta dejando a Dib afuera y confundido, de repente el chico cabezón puede escuchar cómo se rompen distintas cosas en el interior de la casa.

Zim : ¡Maldito!, ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a traicionarme?, ¡Estúpido Rasec!.

Dib ve como la puerta se abre y un Zim enfadado lo aparta del camino, sabe que debe seguir al invasor, detrás de ellos Gir sale corriendo con Mimi en su cabeza.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._

**Warmtians o Warmtianos:**

**Son una especie nativa de Warmte, durante su existencia fueron fieros guerreros y grandes conocedores de la ciencia del uso y aplicaciones del fuego, sus cuerpos están conformados de fuego en su totalidad, pero son inestables, su forma humanoide es posible gracias a un traje especial diseñado por lo Vortianos en un intento de establecer las paces entre sus especies, cuando el Imperio Irken intento conquistar Warmte se formo una resistencia local, pronto fue erradicada y se uso al planeta y sus habitantes como ejemplo a cualquiera que piense en pelear contra el Imperio Irken. Los Warmtianos sin sus trajes no distan mucho de una llamarada de Fuego que aria cenizas todo a su alrededor, antes de ser erradicados lograron salvar a su ultima descendiente, la ultima Warmtiana con un cuerpo estable sin la necesidad de un traje especial.**

* * *

><p><em>La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y espero la disfruten.<em>

**El Ojo en la Obscuridad Episodio 2**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-El Anciano-**

La inmortalidad: Un deseo humano que todos hemos tenido en mente alguna vez, durante generaciones siempre se ha buscado prolongar la vida, pero es solo un sueño o en realidad hay una forma de vivir por siempre y si la hay, puede que el precio es más caro de lo que pensamos.

**/En Algún lugar de EUA/**

En esta ciudad pequeña llamada Silvertown hay una casa, una casa descuidada y en un estado decrepito, la casa del viejo Erl, durante años el viejo Erl ha vivido en esta casa, algunos dicen que el viejo Erl ha vivido más que el resto de los habitantes de la ciudad.

La casa es aun más vieja, una casa estilo victoriana de la época de la revolución americana, madera que antes era bellamente blanca como una perla ahora está cubierta de mo, las ventanas de cristal fino están rotas por piedras y pelotas beisbol de los niños, el patio antes era verde y lleno de arboles de manzanas, ahora el césped a tomado una tonalidad marrón y los arboles ahora están muertos con sus ramas desnudos como un esqueleto.

Hay un camino que llega del pórtico a la acera de la calle, las baldosas que alguna vez lucían ahora están agrietadas por las plantas que reclaman lo que era suyo.

Por este camino de baldosas agrietadas camina un chico de 20 años de edad, pelo negro, de vaqueros azules y camisa negra estilo boliche y ojos azules. Su nombre es Eddy y trabaja para una casa hogar, hoy intentara convencer a Erl de que viva en un acilo, su sonrisa falsa y personalidad le han ayudado a convencer a muchos, piensa que será otro día de trabajo.

Para cuando está en el pórtico el olor a mo y humedad es fuerte, hay una peste, la peste de la muerte, pero no le da importancia, debe ser algún animal muerto, cuando la puerta se avre Eddy ve a un anciano de piel pálida y colgante, de ojos vidriosos y cansados, se sorprende de que el viejo aun pueda mantenerse de pie, pero Eddy solo sonríe de manera convincente y tarta de no vomitar por el olor.

Eddy: Hola señor, vengo de la comunidad de retiro "Campos Felices"

Erl: ¿Comunidad de retiro?

La vos del anciano era muy difícil de escuchar, como si apenas pudiera hablar, pero Eddy a visto a muchos anciano en su vida y su oído se ha adaptado a tal tono de vos.

Eddy: Si señor…

Erl: Patton, Erl Patton.

Eddy: Sr. Patton, quiero hablar con usted sobre las maravillosas instalaciones de "Colinas Felices"

Erl: Claro jovencito, entre.

Eddy en realidad no quería entrar en la casa, pero debía serrar el trato, el viejo le sonríe con algo de dificultad, ¿Qué más da? Se dice el vendedor en la cabeza, sin ningún problema entra la casa y sigue al anciano hasta la sala, el lugar está lleno de polvo, el aire esta enrarecido y la peste es casi insoportable, el anciano le ofrece donde sentarse y Eddy solo sonríe y toma asiento, el sofá es muy suave, tanto que incomoda.

Erl: Entonces usted me dice que este lugar es para mí.

Eddy: Eso mismo Señor Patton, pienso que en "Colinas Felices" usted estará ms que cómodo.

Erl: Joven, he vivido durante mucho tiempo en esta casa, mi infancia fue en este lugar, mi esposa y yo solíamos sentarnos en el pórtico a ver el sol y los niños jugar, no puedo deshacerme de eso recuerdos como si fueran un juguete roto.

Eddy: Lo entiendo Sr. Patton…

No es verdad, Eddy solo desea una cosa, salir de esa casa con olor a muerto y cobrar su cheque, le importa un demonio la vida de ese pobre viejo.

Eddy: Pero si no deja ir los objetos materiales nunca podrá vivir felizmente, le ofrece una salida, un lugar en donde podrá vivir sus últimos años esperando a reunirse con su esposa.

Otra mentira que sale de la boca de Eddy.

Erl: sabe que muchacho, tiene usted razón, no puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado, ¿qué tal una taza de café antes de firmar todo?

Eddy: Claro que si Sr. Patton.

Eddy esta feliz de poder salir por fin de esa casa, felicidad que no le durara mucho.

Erl: no le molestaría ir a la cocina y traer el café ¿cierto?

Eddy: Claro que no Sr. Patton.

A Eddy si le molestaba hacerlo, pero qué más da, en unos minutos tendrá la firma del anciano, la cocina no es difícil de encontrar, en las alacenas encuentra algunas tazas de porcelana cubiertas de polvo, antes que nada las limpia en el fregadero, un sonido estremecedor de tuberías sin usar le incomoda, paro deja caer las tazas dentro del fregadero cuando ve que lo que sale de la llave no es agua, es un liquido negro y espeso como el petróleo.

Eddy: ¿Pero qué…?

Eddy siente un golpe en la cabeza, y luego todo se obscurece.

**[Algunas horas después**]

Eddy despierta adolorido, siente como si le hubieran dado con un bate en la cabeza, pero su dolor desaparece y es remplazado por miedo y desesperación al ver una silla con agujas hipodérmicas conectadas a tubos que dan a un contenedor lleno de esa sustancia negra.

Eddy: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Edyy siente el miedo invadiendo su cuerpo, el lugar es obscuro y húmedo, el olor a muerte es más intenso en este lugar se levanta del suelo y retrocede con temor, resbala con un charco y cae sobre algo que él hace estremecer, cuerpos de gente, todos en estado de putrefacción, los brazos de estas pobres victimas están llenos de agujeros, Eddy siempre fue listo no tarda en ver la conexión con la silla y los cadáveres.

El temor le hace torpe pero rápido, sin pensarlo dos veces se pone de pie y se aleja de los cadáveres, busca una salida con sus ojos con desesperación, pero no la allá.

Eddy: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Erl: Nada.

Eddy reconoce la vos del anciano, le busca por toda la habitación, cuando sus ojos se logran ajustar a la obscuridad le ve, el anciano le mira con ojos de loco y una sonrisa macabra, un liquido negro y espeso cae de su boca como saliva de un animal.

Eddy: Sr. Patten ¿Qué sucede?

Erl: Lo que debe suceder niño.

Eddy: ¿A qué se refiere?

Erl: ¡E vivido durante ya 20 años, y no planeo morir aun!

Eddy: ¿De qué habla?

Erl: El hombre de las sombras, el vino a mi hace mucho tiempo, me dijo que debía preparar todo para su llegada, y él me daría el secreto de la inmortalidad.

Eddy: ¡Estás loco!

Erl: ¿Lo estoy?

El anciano es cubierto por las sombras, sus facciones son deformadas y de sus orejas, ojos y boca es expulsado ese líquido negro.

Eddy: ¡Oh Dios mío!

Erl: Dios no está aquí chico.

El anciano parece moverse tan rápido que es como si solo desapareciera y apareciera, pronto esta sobre Eddy, por primera vez Eddy siente miedo, le rostro del anciano esta deformado por las obscuridad que lo envuelve, el liquido negro cae en el rostro de Eddy como si fuera saliva de un oso que le saborea.

Erl: Beberemos tu sangre como si fuera vino, ¡JEJEJEJEJE!

Eddy: ¡No!

Con lo último que le queda de fuerza Eddy se quita de encime al anciano y lo empuja hasta dejarlo sentado en la silla, el peso del hombre activa la maquina y esta hace su trabajo, como si fuera una bomba de agua, los tobos sacan la negra sangre del ser, Eddy mira el bizarro acto antes de salir del lugar, una puerta apareció de la nada, como si las sombras la hubieran cubierto.

Eddy no irá a la policía, no le servirá de nada, la casa se incendia cuando el sale de ella, el lugar queda reducido a cenizas, con todos los cuerpos dentro, no abra pruebas de nada y Eddy quedara traumatizado de por vida.

La humanidad siempre busca la inmortalidad, algunos la encuentran dejando un legado pero otros desean mas y están dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio, aun que ese sea nuestra humanidad, Erl Patton fue víctima de un trato con un ser de otra dimensión, y Eddy solo es un daño colateral, y tu ¿A qué estás dispuesto por la inmortalidad?

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos._


	55. No es suficiente

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado_

**Episodio 55-No es suficiente -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Irken/ [Hace mucho tiempo]**

Un enorme edificio se alza entre las edificaciones de menor tamaño, industrias RAS es una de las grandes fabricantes de armas del imperio, aunque este edificio no es nada comparado con el palacio de los Más Altos, es una de las más grande edificaciones del planeta.

Dentro de este edificio una enorme oficina con vista al resto de la ciudad es el lugar donde el genio más grande que el imperio ha visto observa a los que les rechazan.

Rasec: Malditos.

Rasec mira con odio y resentimiento como al sociedad Irken a la que alguna vez perteneció ahora le rechaza, confinado a una oficina es como su vida se a buleto desde el incidente.

El invasor de una sola antena observa y en su interior sufre, su ira crese cada día, el nos e merecía esto, solo deseaba morir en el campo de batalla por el imperio y sus líderes, y ahora nunca lo conseguirá.

Rasec nota cuando la puerta de su oficina se desliza para dejar entrar a una Irken de ojos morados y uniforme marrón, el PAK de la chica no posee motas como al mayoría, se ve nerviosa, siempre se pone nerviosa al tener que hablar con su jefe.

Asistente: Señor, tiene un mensaje urgente.

Rasec: ¿Qué esperas?, ¡Ponlo en la pantalla! (Sin volteara verla)

La pobre Irken apenas puede caminar sin temblar, siempre le ha dado pavor entrar a esta oficina, la paga era buena eso era lo único que la obligaba a permanecer en este lugar, apenas logra sacar de su PAK un pequeño control remoto con el cual despliega una pantalla que sale del suelo, la pantalla es muy parecida a un cristal delgado que flota, en el aparecen los Mas Altos comiendo rosquillas y bebiendo sodas.

Rasec: ¡Mis Altos! (Volteando a ver a sus líderes)

Rad: Rasec, como estas.

Rasec: Bien mis altos.

Red: Genial.

Purp: Oye ¿Es el fenómeno de una antena?-De fondo-

Un tic nervioso invade el ojo derecho de Rasec, su asistente se percata de ello, sabe que su jefe se enfurece cuando se burlan de su condición, no sea por que, a ella le sigue causando pavor con o sin dos antenas

Red: Shhh, cállate, escucha Rasec, necesitamos armas para acabar con esa escoria de Warmte, ¿tendrás algo que nos sirva?

Rasec: Si señor, tengo exactamente lo que necesitan.

Red: genial, envíanoslo.

Rasec: Si señor.

Repentinamente Purp aparata su hermano de la pantalla y se pone frente a Rasec.

Purp: Oye, si es el fenómeno de una sola antena.

La pantalla se apaga antes de que Rasec entre en un ataque de ira, el repentino acto hace que Rasec mire a su asistente, la chica sostiene el control remoto, ella apago el monitor.

Rasec: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Asistente: Ellos…

Rasec: Ellos nada, esos eran los más altos, y deben ser tratados con el respeto que se merecen, no se els trata como basura, ¡fuera de mi oficina!

Asistente: Pero…

Rasec: ¡Fuera!

Asistente: SI señor.

La chica sale de la oficina antes de que su jefe se enfurezca más, al puerta detrás de ella se cierra automáticamente, se dice a si misma que es una tonta, no sabe por qué lo hiso, solo sabe que le molesta cuando se burlan de él, decide olvidar el asunto y seguir con su trabajo.

**/Casa de Rasec/ [En la actualidad]**

El invasor de una sola antena mira el televisor sentado cómodamente en su sofá, recuerda los viejos tiempos, cuando era respetado por todos, y ahora se mira y lo que ve no le agrada, esta enamorado de Tenn pero eso no le basta, a Rasec nunca le a bastado con solo una cosa, el es un visionario, una persona que anhela a tenerlo todo.

Piensa en todo lo que pudo haber logrado si no hubiera sido por Zim, a beses le da ganas de matarlo, pero sabe que Tenn no se lo perdonaría, aun tiene aprecio por el pequeño invasor, casi como si fueran familia, se ríe un poco de solo pensar en eso.

Rasec: Estúpidos programas humanos, nunca hay nada bueno.

Alguien llama a la puerta, el invasor se pregunta de quién se tratara, no tiene ganas de levantarse pero la curiosidad le gana y atiende, su disfraz holográfico se activa cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, se trata de Tenn la cual no se ve para nada feliz.

Rasec: Hola.-Intentando sonar convincente-

Tenn: Nada de "hola", ¿Dónde está?

Rasec: ¿Dónde está quien cariño?

Tenn lanza una mirada que le dice a Rasec que ya ha sido descubierto, si se tratara de otra persona ya estaría muerta, pero Rasec no se atrevería a lastimarla.

Rasec: En el laboratorio.

Tenn: ¿Por qué esta allí?

Rasec: La chica no es humana, es una Warmtiana.

Tenn: Pero hace mucho que se extinguieron.

Rasec: Exacto.

Tenn: ¿Me estás diciendo que es la última de su especie?

Rasec: Si.

Tenn: Y ¿Por qué la capturaste?

Rasec: Si se la entrego a los Mas Altos ellos me aceptaran de nuevo, ya no seré rechazado.

Tenn: Pero yo no te rechazo.

Rasec: Lo sé, pero necesito mas, quiero más que solo esto, estar en esta bola de mugre, quiero ser importante.

Tenn: Eres importante para mí.

Rasec: Y alo se, escucha olvídalo, no lo entenderías.

Tenn: Creo que lo entiendo, no te basta con nada (picándolo en el pecho con un dedo)

Rasec: ¿Qué?

Tenn: Ese es tu problema, nunca te basta con anda, ¿pues sabes algo?, espero que te diviertas con los Mas Altos, porque yo no quiero eso.

La chica se marcha, Rasec no hace nada, solo mira como ella se va sin mirar atrás, dentro de si deja salir un grito, le duele, pero no lo expresa, la chica no mira atrás, no quiere ver el rostro de Rasec y arrepentirse, deja salir una lagrima que atraviesa su rostro.

Rasec se queda allí de pie durante unos minutos antes de entrar, y regresara al sofá, solo mira el vacio, ¿Eres idiota o qué?, es lo que Rasec se pregunta mientras su disfraz se desactiva, "Ella nos amaba y tu al dejaste ir".

La ira en el interior del invasor se empieza a acumular, como puede ser posible esto, el solo quería ser respetado, pero siempre hay algo, siempre lo hay, "no es justo "se repite a sí mismo en la cabeza.

Alguien lama a la puerta, "tal vez sea ella" se dice a sí mismo, espera lograra que le perdone y entienda por que hace esto, pero cuando abre lo que ve le hace sentir aun mas ira.

Zim: ¡¿Dónde está la chica humana?

Rasec: ¡Lárgate Zim!, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

Zim: Yo tampoco, quiero que em la devuelvas, la es la clave para conquistar este planeta.

Rasec: Y una mierda con tu misión Zim, yo tengo mis razones para capturar a la criatura.

Zim: ¡Devuélvemela! La humana me pertenece, sus habilidades…

Rasec: Eres un inútil, ella no es humana

Zim: ¿Qué?

Dib: ¿Qué?

Rasec: ¿Qué fue eso?

Dib sale lentamente detrás de Zim, Rasec solo se molesta más al ver al niño cabezón.

Rasec: Errr… ¡Ya me arte de ustedes! Son unos inútiles, y ahora terminare lo que empecé.

El Disfraz de Rasec se desactiva mientras las extremidades de su PAK lo elevan en el aire, mira con odio a los dos intrusos, ya no hay nada que lo detenga.

Zim: Oh, oh.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._

**Industrias RAS:**

**Fundadas por Rasec, industrias RAS fue la mayor fabricante de armas en todo el imperio Irken y en el universo conocido, después del incidente en Devastis donde Rasec perdió una antena, este se dedico al diseño y venta de armas para el imperio, luego pasaría al sector privado donde diseñaría para cualquiera que pudiera pagar, siendo aun su mejor cliente el imperio Irken, industrias RAS cero después de que su fundador fue enviado al Planeta Mugre debido a un incidente en el cual casi mata a los Mas Altos.**


	56. Los relojes

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:**_ Este episodio puede que esté muy corto, pero es ams para profundizar en la trama y los acontecimientos que rodean a Zim y el resto de personajes._

**Episodio 56-Los relojes-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/El Observatorio/**

En el enorme vacio de este lugar fuera del tiempo y la realidad hay una instalación llamada "El Absoluto" es el hogar de seres capases de manipular el tiempo y el espacio a su antojo, su misión es proteger la realidad y su delicado equilibrio a cualquier costo.

**/Puente de mando del Absoluto/**

Un ser de capucha morada observa el vacio a través de un enorme ventanal, la capucha cubre su rostro con sombras, solo sus enormes y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda vacios son visibles, cada día mira por este ventanal el vacio y se pregunta si pudo haber sido de otra manera su destino, y recuerda una ley que ha seguido durante mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado: El Destino ya está escrito.

El Watchmaker es un ser especial, su papel es uno de los más grandes en el Multiverso, proteger la realidad a cualquier costo, pero cada vez esta más cansado, ha visto esto muchas veces, solo quiere descansar, pero alguien debe hacer este trabajo y si no es el, será otro.

Detrás del la puerta automática se desliza para que otro encapuchado entre, al capucha de este ser de capucha morada y ojos azules, a pesar de que ya no caminan sino que flotan en el aire, el Watchmaker siente la presencia de su compañera.

Watchmaker: ¿Qué sucede?

Observer: Señor, las cosas suceden como predijo.

Watchmaker: Si es así ¿Por qué has venido?

Observer: Emm… Tenemos un problema con la Irken Tak.

Watchmaker: ¿Qué sucede con ella?

Observer: Su tiempo se acaba.

Watchmaker: pero aun no es tiempo.

Observer: Ese es el problema.

Watchmaker: Debemos solucionarlo.

**/Sala de monitoreo/**

El lugar está iluminado por una tenue luz azul, pantallas cubren las paredes de la habitación, cada una es monitoreada por un Observer, en ellas se muestran a Zim, Tak, Dib, Alice, Gaz, Tenn, Rasec y Abi, junto a sus lecturas de activada cerebral y signos cardiacos, cada pantalla tiene un reloj, que va en cuenta regresiva y el de Tak se está acabando.

La puerta se desliza para dejar entrar al Watchmaker y su acompañante, ella es joven aun con la esperanza de vida de un Observer, solo algunos eones, no sabe qué hacer y se confunde con facilidad, cuando vio los relojes de Tak se alarmo, pero como una buena Observer no mostro su preocupación.

Watchmaker: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Observer 2: Señor, Las señale s de vida de la Irken Tak se están apagando.

Watchmaker: no es su tiempo, ella debe vivir.

Observer 2: Lo sabemos señor, pero ¿Qué hacemos?

Watcmaker: Maldición, esto no debía suceder, necesitamos darle más tiempo.

Observer 2: ¿Señor?

Watchmaker: Debe haber una anomalía, encuéntrenla y arréglenla, ¡ahora!

Observer 2: ¡Si Señor!

La mirada del Watchmaker está llena de ira, nadie se opondrá sus decisiones, es su líder, y ha hecho un buen trabajo, pero no dejan de notar que cada vez se ve más cansado y de un ánimo decadente.

Observer 2: ¡Señor!

Watchmaker: ¿Qué sucede?

Observer: Tenemos algo, las maquinas del invasor: Zim, parece que expiden una señal de energía desconocida.

Watchmaker: Yo mismo me encargare de esto, detengan la línea de tiempo, y preparen una grieta clase T-12.

Observer 2: SI señor.

**/Laboratorio de Zim/**

El lugar esta vacio, Zim está en otro lugar con sus propios problemas, en el fondo una capsula de cristal contiene a la pobre invasora cuyo tiempo se acaba, si ella estuviera consiente se preguntaría sobre la puerta de madera que está en medio del lugar, solo es el marco, nada más, peros e abre y de ella salen el Watchmaker y la joven Observer.

Observer 1: Estos viajes producen una sensación muy graciosa.

Watchmaker: Concéntrate, debemos buscar al anomalía,

Observer 1: Si Watchmaker.

Watchmaker mira alrededor, no es normal que los sensores de los Observer no puedan identificar algo, esto debe ser grande si puede alterar algo como el reloj de vida de un sujeto de observación.

Watchmaker: Aquí Watchmaker a central, necesito más información.

Comunicador: …

El silencio no es bueno, algo a interferido al señal, El Watchamker voltea y la puerta ya no está, algo está pasando, algo que no debería ser posible.

Las maquinas del invasor comienzan a funcionar, esto es imposible, al detener la línea de tiempo nada debería moverse, las pantallas muestran estática, la joven Observer se asusta, intenta guardar la compostura, tan rápido como empezó todo se calma.

Observer 1: ¿Qué fue eso?

Watchmaker: Nada bueno.

###: ¿Eres tú?

El Watchmaker se queda helado, no por la vos que parece provenir de ningún lado, si no que la vos le e s conocida, demasiado conocida.

###: Sabia que funcionaria.

Watchmaker: ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué haces interfiriendo con asuntos de los Observers?

###: Valla que te has hecho un amargado, ¿Qué paso con mi manojo de sonrisas?

Watchmaker: ¿Qué?

Observer 1: Emm… Esto comienza a darme algo de miedo Watchmaker.

###: ¿Watchmaker?, ya recuerdo.

Watchmaker: Es suficiente, estas poniendo en peligro la realidad, se lo que seas debes de irte.

###: ¿Se lo que sea?, oh cierto, no tengo cuerpo, mi error.

Watchmaker: ¿Qué?

Estelas de energía blanca salen de las maquinas del invasor y comienzan a unirse, crean un cuerpo de mujer de cabello blanco y piel plateada, una burda versión de lo que alguna vez fue, sus ojos son verde esmeralda y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro traen al viejo Watcmaker recuerdos, sabe quién es.

Watchmaker: ¿Stella?

Stella: Sabia que me recordarías.

Watchmaker: ¿Cómo es posible?

Stella: Las historias eran ciertas, no sabes lo bien que se siente se libre de un plano físico, he visto todos los universos, es hermoso.

Watchmaker: Oh Stella, no sabes lo mucho que he esperado esto.

Stella: Te ves cansado, ¿Duermes bien?

Watchmaker: Ah, bueno, para ser sincero ya no duermo.

Stella: ¿Qué?

Watcmaker: Nuestra especie ya no necesita dormir, o comer, o respirar, nos hemos vuelto autosuficientes.

Stella: Eso es ridículo, esas pequeñas cosas son lo que nos ayuda a vivir, a soportar el tiempo y las adversidades, sin ellas perdemos nuestra propia identidad.

Watchmaker: Oh Stella, siempre has sido de espíritu libre, pero ahora estas aquí, podemos darte un nuevo cuerpo.

Stella: No quiero un nuevo cuerpo, eh venido para mostrarte algo.

El ser de luz pone su mano sobre Watchmaker, pude sentir como se llena de una energía cálida y agradable, le hace olvidar todo su cansancio, y luego lo ve, "grietas", grietas en todos lados, como si lo que viera fuera un espejo roto y una luz blanca atravesara als grietas.

Watchmaker: ¿Qué es esto?

Stella: Esto es el daño al lienzo del Multiverso, tus maquinas no lo pueden ver pero yo si puedo verlas, cada vez hay mas y mas, debes detener el degrada miento.

Watchmaker: ¿Cómo?

Stella: El Invasor es importante, él y el resto de sus compañeros, deben vivir y cumplir sus destinos, o todo el Multiverso colapsara entre sí, ni siquiera el Observatorio sobrevivirá.

Watchmaker: Lo hare, pero quédate conmigo.

Stella: No puedo, no aun, pero pronto, deberán buscarme, encontré una grieta por donde puedo pasar, solo necesito tiempo.

Watchmaker: Esperare lo que sea necesario.

Stella: Lose, siempre fuiste mas paciente que yo, es momento de regresar, la Irken estará bien.

La criatura de luz desaparece y con ellas las grietas, el Watchmaker sabe que debe hacer, mantener vivíos a estos seres hasta que cumplan s papel y la recompensa será su amada.

Qobserve: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Watchmaker: Nada, debemos regresar al trabajo.

La puerta de madera reaparece como si nunca hubiera desaparecido, nadie en la estación pudo ve lo que sucedió, la energía que desprendía el ser altero las comunicaciones, solo el Watchmaker y su nueva asistente saben de esto, pero hay trabajo, Watchmaker sabe que el invasor no sobrevivirá al encuentro con Rasec si no se hace algo al respecto.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._

**Reloj de Vida:**

**Los Observer diseñaron lo que para nosotros en términos simples veríamos como un reloj que nos dice cuando moriremos, este tiene muchas otras formas deberse, es una forma de medir el tiempo que un ser tiene para vivir, y si es necesario a este ser se le da una extensión, lo cual le concede un plazo de vida extra, esto solo en algunos casos.**


	57. Sangre de color Verde

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:** _Al final les dejar un nuevo episodio de "El Ojo en la Obscuridad"_

**Episodio 57-Sangre de color Verde-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Casa de Rasec/**

El pequeño Zim observa con miedo al Irken de una sola antena delante suyo, sabe que vaa tacar, espera poder esquivar el primer ataque, es lo único que ara la diferencia si morirá o vivirá un poco más.

Las extremidades mecánicas de Rasec se preparan para saltar sobre el pequeño invasor, la mente del antigua soldado no ha perdido nada de conocimientos, calcula la velocidad, que necesita, puede ver las señales de que Zim teme por su vida.

Una gota de sudor se desliza por el rostro de ZIm para comenzar a caer, en ese mismo instante Rasec arremete, Zim reacciona a solo fracciones de segundo y logra apartarse, la gota de sudor cae al suelo, Rasec reciente el impacto contra el suelo vacio, un sonido en su cabeza parecido a un zumbido resuena, pero no pierde el tiempo, sus ojos se fijan en el invasor para arremeter de nuevo.

El invasor se mueve de nuevo, sabe que si Rasec logra acertar un golpe no quedara mucho de sí mismo para que le reconozcan, el zumbido es molesto y agudo, Rasec se siente como si un bloque de cemento del tamaño de un autobús le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, pero aun así no se detiene, sacude su cabes ay vuelve a fijar su objetivo.

Rasec: ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!

Zim traga saliva, y se preparar para un nuevo movimiento, Rasec evalúa lo que sucede, un buen soldado, versátil y adaptable, eso decían de él en el ejercito, debe demostrarlo, de nuevo arremete, Zim se mueve, pero esta vez no logra escapara, en pleno movimiento una de las extremidades del PAK de Rasec logran atrapara el pie de Zim, y lo azotan en contra de la pared de duro cemento de la casa.

Zim siente como algunos de sus huesos se rompen por el golpe deja escapar un gemido de dolor, Rase crie por el dolor de Zim, le da gracia el invasor adolorido.

Dib observe todo y toma esta oportunidad, entra a la casa para buscar a la pobre Abi, dejando a los invasores con su riña.

Rasec: me das lastima.

Rasec pisa la pierna del pobre Zim ejerciendo más presión con cada segundo que pasa, Zim siente como su hueso está a punto de ceder y romperse.

Zim: Ahhhh, ¡Déjame!

Rasec: ¿Esto te duele?, déjame arreglarlo.

Rasec retira su pie y ZIm toma un respiro, Rasec sonríe y pate a Zim en donde debería estar su estomago, el invasor pierde el aliento, apenas puede respirar, pero puede ver el rostro de Rasec, la sonrisa del invasor de una antena ase que su sangre se hiele.

Rasec: Mmm… Que patético, ¿y te haces llamar invasor?

Zim: Ere un lunático.

Rasec: ¡Maldito!

Del PAK de Rasec salen las extremidades mecánicas, Zim nota un brillo en los morados ojos de Rasec, sabe que lo que va a suceder no le gustara.

**/Laboratorio de Rasec/**

La pequeña achica de fuego ignora lo que sucede a unos metros sobre ella, pero tiene miedo, el lugar es escalofriante, el sonido de un elevados descendiendo la llena de temor. La pequeña niña cierra los ojos del miedo, espera escuchar de nuevo al vos de ese ser horrible, pero en vez de eso siente como sus brazos y piernas son liberados.

Dib: Oye, abre los ojos, debemos irnos ahora.

Al abrir los ojos la niña de fuego se tranquiliza un poco, es solo el niño cabezón de la eskuela, se pregunta qué hace aquí.

Abi: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dib: Bien a sacarte de aquí.

Abi: Te vi en la eskuela.

Dib: Ya lo sé, mi no0mbre es Dib.

Abi: Oh, ¿pero qué sucede?, ¿Qué era esa cosa que me rapto?

Dib: Escucha te lo explicare todo, pero debemos irnos.

Antes de que Abi haga otra pregunta Dib toma su mano y la saca de ese horrible laboratorio, deben salir de allí antes de que Rasec se dé cuenta de lo que sucede.

**/Fuera de la casa de Rasec/**

Cada golpe que Rasec le da a Zim es más doloroso que el anterior, el pequeño invasor apenas esta consiente, su visión se ha vuelto borrosa, sus lentes de contacto están cubiertos de su propia sangre.

Rasec: Que lastima me das.

Zim: Tú eres el que me da lástima.

Rasec: ¿Qué?

Rasec toma al invasor del cuello y lo pone frente a su cara.

Zim: Estas solo y amargado, nadie llorara por ti si mueres, pero si yo muero por lo menos alguien llorara.

Zim escupe algo de sangre verde en el rostro de Rasec, este se enfurece mas, ¿Cómo se atreve?, le arroja lejos, y de su PAK saca un arma de pequeño tamaño parecida a una pequeña ballesta.

Rasec: Nadie llorara por ti, Matare a Tak antes de que siquiera se dé cuenta.

Rasec sonríe con maldad en el rostro, Zim se arrodilla, apenas puede mantenerse consiente, pero no dará la espalda a este lunático. Rasec aprieta el gatillo y un proyectil parecido a una pequeña fleca de luz roja sale disparado, Zim cierra los ojos y antes de caer al suelo siente el proyectil que traviesa su pecho y sale por su espalda destrozando su PAK.

El invasor se deja caer al suelo, pude ver a Rasec reír y siente su sangre tocando su rostro, su PAK no le salvara de esta, su PAK no, pero el universo no está de acuerdo con Rasec.

**-Bucle temporal-**

Rasec: Nadie llorara por ti…

Gir: ¡Hola!

Rasec: ¿Qué demonios…?

Rasec no comprende lo que sucede, algo no va bien, recuerda sacar el arma y tenerla en su mano, pero ahora solo sostiene al pequeño robot de Zim.

**/En Algún lugar fuera del tiempo y el espacio/**

El Watchmaker observe a través de un monitor lo que sucede, a su lado su nueva asistente que llave una capucha roja con detalles negros.

Watchmaker: Bien hecho, no es muy lógico, pero no esta mal.

Asistente: Gracias Watchmaker.

**/Casa de Rasec/**

Rasec: Maldito robot defectuosos.

El pequeño Gir no deja de sonreír, pero Rasec no está nada contento con esta situación y la forma en que insulto a Gir no le gusto para nada Mimi.

Mimi: ¡Oye!

Rasec: ¿Eh?

Rasec se giro y puede ver a la pequeña gatita de Tak frente a él, a unos pocos metros, está furiosa, insulto a Gir, el no le avía echo nada.

Rasec: Oh, oh.

Mimi: Oh claro que es un Oh, oh.

La pequeña gatita toma su forma de robot y se dispone a lastimar lo más que pueda al invasor de una sola antena, antes de poder reaccionar Rasec ya está en el suelo y Mimi tiene aun Gir sonriente e ignorante de lo que sucede a su lado.

Rasec se levanta del suelo furioso de lo que sucedió, dispuesto a destrozar a esos dos robots a toda costa, antes de poder hacer algo una vos le llama la atención.

Abi: ¡oye tú!

Rasec: ¿Y ahora qué?

Cuando voltea puede ver como una bola de fuego va directamente asía el, sabe que ya es tarde para moverse de lugar, solo logra cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos antes del impacto que lo lanza contra un árbol y le deja inconsciente.

Abi: Idiota.

La chica de manos en llamas se siente satisfecha con lo que logro, una pequeña venganza contra su captor, Dib se queda con la boca abierta al ver las habilidades de la chica, luego se percata de que ella se está acercando a Zim que yace en el suelo muy lastimado.

Abi: ¿Estás Bien?

Zim apenas puede ver pero reconoce la vos de Abi.

Zim: ¿Acaso me veo bien? Ustedes los humanos son tan torpes.

Abi: Ya veo que estas bien, vamso te levaremos a tu casa.

Dib: ¿Cómo?

Abi: Como escuchaste, le llevaremos a su casa.

Dib: Pero es uno de ellos.

Abi: ¿Acaso no te ayudo a rescatarme?

Dib: bueno, en teoría sí, pero…

Abi: Nada de peros, ayúdame llevarlo a su casa.

Dib: Esta bien.

Dib Ayuda a la chica a cargar el cuerpo lastima do de Zim de regreso a su casa, detrás de ellos vas Mimi y Gir con sus respectivos disfraces, dejando en el patio de su casa a un Rasec golpeado e inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._

**Pistola de az:**

**Un arma diseñada por industrias RAS para misiones de sigilo y eficacia, un arma pequeña que es capaz de atravesar cualquier material, normalmente es usada para ejecutar misiones de alta importancia y eliminar enemigos de forma sigilosa.**

* * *

><p><em>La siguiente obra es de mi completa autoría y espero se de su agrado.<em>

-**El Ojo en la Obscuridad Episodio 3-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-Fama-**

La Fama es algo que todos anhelamos todos y cada uno de nosotros, una forma de ser inmortalizados debido a nuestros actos, desde logros para ayudar a la humanidad asta asesino en serie, hay muchas formas de conseguir la fama, pero lo que decide si la merecemos o no es el precio que estamos dispuestos a pagar por ella.

**/New York/**

En un centro comercial de un ciudad que nuca duerme, en donde el vicio y la maldad rondan por las calles un escritor llamado Frederick Berthard está firmando autógrafos, pero hace algunos meces Frederick era un desconocido, alguien a quien nadie conocía, vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Arizona llamado Silvertown, un lugar lindo para vivir, sus únicas obras en ese entonces eran algunos comics independientes que él y algunos de sus amigos publicaban y vendían, algo no muy espectacular y de baja calidad, pero les daba algo de dinero extra.

Ahora Frederick es un novelista famoso, de prestigio mundial, tiene fans a montones y dinero que no sabe que hará con él, esta no es diferente a otras firmas de autógrafos a las que asiste, pero su fama se debe a un trato, un trato que hiso sin pensar, y hoy las consecuencias le alcanzaran.

Después de una hora y media de firmar autógrafos y tomar números de teléfonos de muchachas adolescente que disfrutan de sus historias de horror, Frederick se retira del lugar, una limosina le llevara a su hotel de 5 estrellas en donde planea dormir como un bebe.

La recepción ésta adornada de una manera que sientas que estas en un palacio, paredes de mármol y cortinas rojas completan el aspecto de un plació, la recepcionista es bonita, y al ver que esta leyendo una de sus historias "La Flama que se Extingue" intenta coquetear con la chica, ella se pone algo sonrojada por los coqueteos de Frederick le da su número privado y le dice que puede llamarla por cualquier cosa, Frederick sonríe antes de irse.

En su habitación se siente liberado, una suit de lo más lujosa, la cama es suave y tiene sabanas de seda carismas, sonríe un poco al pensar en la suerte que tiene, su felicidad se va cuando las luces se apagan, el lugar está a obscuras.

Frederick: ¿Qué..?

El sonido de una especie de silbido macabro entra en sus oídos, sabe que hay algo en las sombras, pero no logra verlo, recuerda que lleva una lámpara en su equipaje, apenas logra llegar al armario y con el tacto intenta encontrar la bolsa, siente una especie de sustancia espesa en sus manos, pero la ignora, luego encuentra la lámpara.

Al encenderla ve el armario lleno de un liquido negro y viscoso, es como sangre negra, el susto casi lo hace orinarse en los pantalones, pero se contiene, retrocede y alumbra la habitación, no hay nada, pero ala lumbar la cama lo ve, un hombre de traje negro y chaleco negro, una camisa blanca de vestir con el cuello abierto, el hombre sostenía uno de los libros de Frederick, y lo leía con detención.

Frederick: Eres tú.

###: ¿Y a quien esperabas?

Frederick: Pero… yo, yo.

###: Hoy es el día en que cobramos Fred, ¿recuerdas?

Frederick: ¿Eh?

###: Ya sabes, tú te vuelves un novelista famoso y sales de ese trabajito de los comics y nosotros te usamos para pasar a este mundo.

Frederick: Pero solo han pasado unos meses, no es justo.

###: Lo sé, pero devennos apresurar las cosas, hubo un incidente en Silvertown y bueno ya sabes cómo es todo esto.

Frederick: Y un Demonio.

Frederick sale corriendo de la habitación, intenta escapar de su cobrador.

###: No hay escape Fred, no hay escape.

Las palabras del hombre del traje resuenan en los oídos de Fred que corre por los obscuros pasillos del hotel, la lámpara apenas puede iluminar su camino, pero no ilumina lo suficiente para que vea una maleta en el suelo que le hace tropezar.

Frederick levanta la mirada y lo que ve le aterra, es un chef, seguramente estaba en la cocina cuando el apagón sucedió, pero ahora se ve menos que humano, las sombras le cubres como una capa viva que deforma sus facciones, per la sonrisa psicópata en su rostro brilla, de su boca un liquido negro sale expulsado como la saliva de un animal saboreando su presa.

Chef: La especialidad de hoy es brocheta de pescado con especias del mediterráneo.

Incoherencias era lo que salía de la boca del ser obscuro, de su traje saca un cuchillo que realice con la tenue luz del pasillo, Fred teme por su vida y toma al lámpara, apunta sabiendo que es inútil, pero al no recibir una puñalada mira al hombre y ve que se aleja de la luz.

Frederick: Así que no te gusta la Luz ¿Eh?

La criatura frente a Fred no responde, solo le mira con ojos vacios y negros, Frederick siente una presencia y se voltea, el hombre del traje no está lejos de su posición, y le mira.

###: Ríndete Fred, no hay escape.

Frederick: Claro que lo hay, ya sé que a tu mascota no le gusta la luz, y ambos sabemos que no me puedes hacer daño aquí.

###: Lo sé Fred, ¿pero una cosa más?

Frederick: ¿Qué?

###: ¿Recordaste cambiar las baterías?

Frederick se estremece, y vuelve su mirada al ser que le atacaba, la lámpara está fallando y deja salir unos destellos antes de apagarse, el ser frente a él sonríe y Frederick grita, nadie escuchara sus gritos, la obscuridad se los tragara.

A la mañana siguiente en la recepción la chica que Fred cortejo dibuja en una pequeña libreta, sueña con ser una artista, con al fama y la fortuna, luego alguien a sus espaldas le habla.

###: Lindos dibujos.

Es Fred o por lo menos algo que se parece a Fred, la sonrisa es el rostro del hombre es extraña, casi aterradora, pero la chica ignora esa sensación.

Recepcionista: Gracias.

###: Déjame preguntarte algo ¿Quisieras ser famosa?

**Fin.**

La Fama, algo que todos los seres humanos buscamos, pero Frederick Berthard pago el precio máximo, su vida y su cuerpo, engañado por un ser de obscuridad, Fred, fue víctima de otra casualidad cósmica del multiverso, y es quien ha hecho avanzar a la humanidad un paso más a la extinción.

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos_


	58. ¿Recuerdos de tiempos mejores?

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:** _Ya pueden ingresar al blog de IrkenRockspublications en donde encontrar noticias y más sobre mis fics y otros proyectos._

**Episodio 58-¿Recuerdos de tiempos mejores?-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Irken/ [Hace mucho tiempo]**

En la oficina más grande y lujosa del segundo edificio más grande del planeta un soldado sin ejercito al cual pertenecer observa con ira en sus ojos al reto de irkens que viven felices, cada día es más difícil soportar esto.

A veces no sabe por qué no se desconecta su PAK y deja que la naturaleza siga su curso, ¿Por qué soporta cada día en esta oficina que se ha convertido en su celda personal?

Asistente: Señor Rasec-Nerviosa-

Rasec mira a la nerviosa Irken que está en la puerta, y entonces recuerda una de las cosas que el ayuda a superar el día a día, a veces es simplemente gracioso ver como esa joven se confunde o tropieza, sabe que le teme y que apenas puede permanecer en su presencia, ¿Por qué sigue aquí si tanto le incomoda el trabajo?

Rasec: ¿Qué sucede?

Asistente: Los más Altos dejaron un mensaje dice: El Cañón funciono como se planeo, los warmtianos ya no existen, le enviaremos algunas naves Warmtianas para que las analice.

Rasec: Esas son buenas noticias, por cierto, los planos del proyecto especial ¿Ya están listos?

Asistentes: No señor, hubo una confusión y parece que tardaran unos días más.

Rasec: Mmm… Una lástima, pero qué más da, algunos días no son nada.

La joven Irken suspirar de alivio, esperaba una reprimenda, pero tuvo suerte, esperaba que el día fuera igual de bien, para ella es un buen día cuando su jefe no está de mal humor, lamentablemente ese no era la idea en la mente de Rasec, antes de que la joven pudiera salir de la oficina Rasec aclara su garganta y ella sabe lo que significa.

Asistente: ¿Se le ofrece otra cosa?

Rasec: Mmm… Una gaseosa y algunos nachos.

Asistente: Si señor Rasec, enseguida Señor.

La joven no tarad en salir de la oficina, no le agrada estar allí, le causa nervios estar cerca de su jefe. Rasec sonríe un poco, sabe que la joven asistente se equivocara y se pondrá nerviosa.

Algunos minutos después la chica entra por la puerta con una bandeja, parece algo satisfecha con cumplir las órdenes de su jefe.

Asistente: Señor Rasec, su malteada y sus nachos.

Rasec se acerca a la chica que sonríe con orgullo, Rasec mira la bandeja con los bocadillos, y devuelve una mirada la muchacha que borra su sonrisa.

Rasec: Recuerdo que pedí una gaseosa no una malteada.

Asistenet: Los ciento Sr. Rase, no me despida por favor.

La chica cierra los ojos esperando algún grito pero no lo escucha, siente una mano en su hombro, cuando abre los ojos ve a Rasec sonreírle, la mano de su jefe en su hombro le hace sonrojarse.

Rasec: Jeje, no se preocupe, es solo un error.

Asistente: Oh, si Sr. Rasec, no se preocupe no se repetirá.

La joven Irken se disponía a salir de la oficina cuando siente como la mano de su jefe la retiene de su hombro.

Rasec: ¿A dónde va?

Asistente: regresar a mi puesto si no le molesta (Sin voltear a ver a su jefe debido a que esta sonrojada)

Rasec: Tonterías, hoy es un día para celebrar, las cosas van de lo mejor y los Mas Altos están satisfechos con mi nuevo diseño, ¿entonces?, ¿Qué dice Srta…?

Rose: Rose, señor Rasec, mi nombre es Rose.

Rasec: Ese es un lindo nombre, Entonces ¿Se queda para celebrar un poco Srta. Rose?

Rose: Claro Sr. Rasec (Volteando a ver su jefe con una gran sonrisa)

**/Tierra, Casa de Rasec/ [Presente]**

EL dolor de cabeza es insoportable, los recuerdos se difuminaron en un obscuro vacio, como una película vieja, apenas puede abrir los ojos peor lo logra, puede distinguir una silueta, es obvio que se trata de un Irken por las antenas, pero además de eso solo sabe que está en su sala recostado en el sofá.

Rasec: ¿Rose?

La imagen mejora y deja ver a una Tenn algo molesta por lo que escucho, Rasec no tarda en darse cuenta de su error.

Tenn: ¿Quién es Rose?

Rasec: Emm… No es nadie, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas furiosa conmigo?

Tenn: Supuse que tu o Zim terminarían lastimados, así que regrese, para ser sincera esperaba que fuera Zim el que tuviera estas heridas, y no tu.

Rasec: Tampoco es que el saliera ileso, además no fue él quien me lastimo, fue esa pequeña gatita y la chica warmtiana.

Tenn: La que planeabas entregar a los Mas Altos para que te aceptaran de nuevo.

Rasec puede notar la ira en la vos de Tenn, sabe que está furiosa, pero en sus ojos carmesí puede ver algo mas, dolor y decepción, no es la primera vez que ve esos ojos.

Rasec: Sigues enfadada conmigo ¿Cierto?

Tenn: ¿Por qué lo crees? ¿Por qué eres un idiota que no sabe apreciar cuando alguien se preocupa por el o porque solo te interesa la fama y lo que otros piensen de ti?

Rasec: Yo solo quiero que dejen de burlarse de mí, soy mejor que muchos soldados del ejército y mírame, ahora soy un fugitivo y no tengo nada.

Tenn: Me tenías a mí.

Rasec: Eso ya lo sé.

Tenn: ¿En cerio? Porque parce que no lo sabes.

Rasec: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tenn: Para ser un genio no eres muy brillante.

Rasec: Si te vas lo entenderé, mi PAK me curara en algunos minutos.

Tenn: Que idiota eres, me quedare por que se que no tienes a nadie más.

Rasec: Esta Tut.

Tenn: Ni siquiera lo has reparado.

Rasec: Lo hare cuando tenga tiempo.

Tenn: Descansa, ya hablaremos luego.

La invasora se marcha a la cocina, no mira hacia atrás, una lágrima recorre su mejilla, Rasec piensa en lo que le dijo Tenn, puede que tenga razón.

**/Irken/ [Hace mucho tiempo]**

La enorme oficina de Rasec cuenta con muchas comodidades, en su mente es solo un celda con lujos, salir de su edificio ya no es de su agrado, siempre se burlan, pero aun añora el contacto con otros seres, es por eso que contrato a Rose, avían otras aspirantes más cualificadas y profesionales, pero la chica nerviosa y de mirada tímida le pareció interesante, la escogió por ser distinta al resto, sabía que nadie le contrataría con tan poca experiencia.

Sentado en la mesa que su oficina pose, piensa en eso mientras mira a la joven e inocente Irken mirar a través del enorme ventanal de la oficina, leyó su expediente, los Irken destinados a labores de servicio que no estén relacionadas directamente con la comida chatarra no reciben un buen salario, algunos dineros pero no mucho, sabe que ella vive en una de las partes más bajas de la ciudad, un lugar peligroso, para alguien tan "torpe e inocente"

Rose: Mire, desde aquí se puede ver toda la ciudad.

Rasec deja salir una risa, algo que para él es tan monótono para ella es único y especial, ella ve a través de esa ventana una ciudad llena de luces y cosas nuevas, el ve un lugar al que nunca pertenecerá, pero por ahora eso no importa.

Rasec: Si, es una linda vista.

Rose: Ahora sé porque siempre mira por esta ventana.

Rasec: Si jeje, oye ¿quieres ver algo grandioso?

La chica se acerca con ansias su jefe, esto es nuevo para ella, el solo estar en esta oficina sin sentirse nerviosa o con temor de ser despedida ya es muy emocionante.

Rose: ¿Qué?

Rasec: Mire, Computadora, inicia proyección 16-B

Cmp: Si señor.

Del techo un proyector parecido a una esfera se acomoda en medio de la enorme oficina, un haz de luz enceguece a Rose para después dejarla maravillada, es una proyección del espacio, es como estar allí, los planetas brillas como pequeñas explosiones, soles de tamaño de mil mundos ahora están en la palma de su mano.

Rose: Es fantástico.

Rasec: Si, es muy lindo.

La chica esta maravillada que tarda en darse cuenta que su jefe la observa, le gusta ver como ella se sorprende con estas cosas, cosas que para él ya no tenían sentido, para ella son fantástica, pero cuando se da cuanta ella se sonroja.

Rose: Emm… será mejor que me valla.

Rasec: Oh, claro, nos vernos mañana Srta. Rose (Rascando su cabeza)

La chica se marcha algo apresurada que tropieza con la mesa y cae al suelo, Rasec se acerca y se pone de rodillas para ayudar a la pobre Irken.

Rasec: ¿Estás bien? (Mientras la toma de los hombros)

Rose: Si, no fue nada.

La muchacha se levanta pero termina girándose y quedado cara a cara con Rasec, esto la hace ruborizarse, Rasec se da cuenta de eso y deja escapar una sonrisa, se levanta y al ayuda a levantarse.

Rasec: Debería tener más cuidado Srta.

Rose: Lo tendré, no se preocupe.

La Irken por fin sale de la oficina dejando a Rasec un poco confundido pero a la vez contento, por primera vez sonríe desde hace mucho tiempo.

**/Casa de Rasec/ [Presente]**

Rasec está en el sofá sentado y viendo hacia la nada, piensa en los viejos tiempos, rebusca en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y saca un pequeño broche metálico dorado, lo mira con nostalgia, es solo una baratija, un broche con forma de gema, pero le recuerda cuando las cosas eran mejores.

Rasec: Espero que te vaya bien.

**/La inmensa, puente de control/ [En algún lugar sobre la órbita de Irken]**

Los Mas Altos Red, Pup y Saria esperan una audiencia, es importante, por lo menos para Red, su hermano esta jugueteando junto con Saria, parecen unos niños enamorados.

Red: ¿Quieres quedarse quietos?

Purp: Lo siento.

Saria: Yo también.

Red: Escuchen, esto es importante.

Uno de los ingenieros de la nave se acerca a sus líderes con algo de temor.

Ingeniero: Mis Altísimos.

Red: ¿Qué?

Ingeniero: El Capataz Ram ya está aquí.

Red: Has que pase.

Ingeniero: SI señor.

El nervioso Irken se marcha para buscar al capataz Ram.

Purp: ¿Por qué vamos a ver a ese cabeza hueca?

Red: Al parecer Rasec escapo del planeta "Mugre".

Purp: ¿Ese fenómeno de una antena que casi nos mata?

Red: Ese mismo.

En ese instante el ingeniero regresa y a su lado un Irken de gran tamaño, ojos morados, traje negro como el de los más altos pero con hombreras más alargadas y cuello mas ancho como un cono entra.

Red: Capataz Ram, es un gusto verlo.

Capataz Ram: Es un honor mis Altezas.

Red: Lo sé, lo sé, pero vallamos a lo importante, el fugitivo Rasec.

Capataz: No se preocupe su Alteza, ya tenemos un plan.

Red: ¿Cual sería ese plan?

El enorme y tétrico Irken sonríe un poco, con chasquear los dedos dos Irken de mediano tamaño entran a la sala, su uniforme es negro, una armadura muy resistente, y el cuello de sus trajes les cubre la boca, con ellos una Irken de ojos morados y llenos de miedo es transportada por una plataforma gravitatoria, la Irken esta amordazada, una especie de placa de metal cubre su boca impidiendo que hable.

Saria: ¿Quién es esta criaturita?

Capataz: Esta Irken su alteza Saria, es nuestra garantía de que el fugitivo no escape.

Saria: Oh, no es algo exagerado para un solo fugitivo.

Capataz: Para nada, el fugitivo asesino a 10 de mis guardias en su escape y dejo heridos de gravedad a otra docena, es sumamente peligroso, por eso yo mismo me encargare de esto.

Saria: Pero…

Red: Es un buen plan Capataz Ram (Interrumpiendo a Saria)

Capataz: Gracias su Altísimo.

Red: tiene todo lo que necesite a su disposición.

Capataz: Es bueno saberlo, necesitare saber de quién es este nombre y donde lo puedo localizar, en su celda, el prisionero escribió ¿¡Matar a Zim!, ¿tienen alguna idea de quien se trate?

Red y Purp se miran mutuamente y sonríen con malasia.

Red: Claro que lo sabemos, y le diremos donde lo puede encontrar.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._

**Guardias Irken de Prisioneros**

**Los guardias encargados de custodiar a los prisioneros más peligrosos están entrenados con métodos de combate a nivel de lso Irken de Elite, su uniforme fue diseñado por ingenieros Vortianos y son muy resistentes, parecidos a las armaduras de irkens de elite, pero con una mayor resistencia, estas son perfectas para proteger a su dueño, pero son pesadas, poseen un sistema de respiración si es necesario, ya sea a causa de gases tóxicos u otras sustancias.**


	59. El Fugitivo Part1

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les hay gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:** _Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, los primeros ministro de los planetas conquistados por los Irken a pesar de llevar uniformas parecidos a los de Red y Purp ellos tiene tres dedos como el resto de irkens, estos e aplica también a Saria._

**Episodio 59-El Fugitivo Part1-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-La Calma antes de la tormenta-**

**/Irken/ [Hace mucho tiempo]**

Ya han pasado unos días y la construcción del proyecto especial para Los Más Altos esta en progreso, pero no es lo que Rasec tiene en mente al mirar por el ventanal de su oficina, ya no ve el mundo exterior como un lugar en donde no es bienvenido, pero aun nos e aventura a salir de su oficina, de su celda personal, pero hay algo que le ayuda a superar este encierro auto inducido.

Rose: ¿Sr. Rasec?

Detrás suyo esta una Irken de ojos morados y uniforme marrón, sus antenas son largas y risadas al final, puede que ella se lo único agradable de estar en este lugar todo el día, Rose no sabe que su jefe nunca abandona el edificio.

Rasec: Si Srta. Rose ¿Qué sucede? (Sin voltear a verla)

Rose: Estaba a punto de salir a tomar algo y bueno yo… quería saber si le gustaría venir. (Sonrojada)

Rasec estaría más que encantado de salir de este lugar, de tomar algo fuera y estar con la joven Irken, pero algo le retiene, algo le dice que no es bueno salir al exterior.

Rasec: No gracias Srta. Rose, estoy bien.

Rose: oh, claro, yo solo… mejor me voy.

La chica se siente algo tonta por siquiera preguntar tal cosa, ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera? Se dice a sí misma en su cabeza, pero ella nos abe de la situación de su jefe, para ella es una persona a la que hay que respetar y temer, pero para casi todos él es un imperfecto, alguien que no merece ni el más mínimo respeto.

Desde su oficina Rasec observa un mundo que puede que lo acepte, pero aun teme, Rasec su cabeza en donde solía estar su antena derecha y se lamenta en su interior por no aceptar la oferta de Rose, no es tonto, sabe que la chica está enamorada de él, pero que bien le traerá estar con un imperfecto, tiene más posibilidades de mejorar su vida si él no está en ella.

**/Cafetería/**

El lugar es una pequeña cafetería del edificio, no está mal y la comida es buena, Rose pidió algunas papas en espiral y una gaseosa, la mesa no es grande, es solo para dos personas, come cada patata con pequeños mordiscos, mira el asiento vacío frente a ella, y se imagina que Rasec está sentado con ella, sierra lo ojos para poder imaginar al escena, se sonroja con solo pensar en eso.

###: ¿Está ocupado?

Rose abre los ojos y sale de su sueño para ver a un Irken algo más alto que ella, sus ojos de un color verde musgo y lleva un uniforme de color negro con el logotipo de la empresa en el pecho, una pequeña "R" sobre el lugar donde debería estar su corazón.

Rose: Ya quisiera-En vos baja-

###: ¿Disculpa?

Rose: Oh, no nada, puedes sentarte si quieres.

###: Muchas gracias.

El joven Irken sonríe y toma asiento, su bandeja tiene un malteada y algunos pretzels, Rose no le presta mucha atención, está pensando en Rasec.

###: y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Rose: ¿Qué?, Oh, me llamo Rose.

###: Rose ¿Eh?, mi nombre en Framio.

Rose: Aja (Comiendo otra patata)

Framio: Y ¿Dónde trabajas Rose?

Rose: Soy secretaria del Sr. Rasec.

Framio: ¿Enserio?

Rose: Si, ¿Por qué?

Framio: Dicen que es algo raro.

Rose: A beses lo es, pero no es un mal jefe.

Framio: Que bien, yo trabajo en contabilidad.

Rose: Aja.

Framio: Creo que te estás aburriendo de mi.

Rose: ¿Qué?, lo siento es que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Framio: Déjame adivinar, Se trata de tu novio ¿Cierto?

Rose: No, es nada de eso.

Framio sonríe un poco al escuchar que Rose no tiene un novio, pero no se da cuenta de que es observado.

**/Oficina de Rasec/**

El Irken de una sola antena observa lo que sucede en la cafetería a través de un monitor flotante frente a su escritorio, sabe que Framio no es bueno, muchas empleadas se han quejado de que es muy irrespetuoso, un asqueroso pervertido, eso es lo que Framio es, y le puso el ojo encima a Rose.

**/Cafeteria/**

En la cafetería Rose sigue pensando en Rasec, en este momento le gustaría que estuviera allí con ella y no ese molesto Irken, antes de que se dé cuenta Framio desliza su mano por debajo d ela mesa y toca al perna de Rose, ella se enfurece por el descaro y le lanza una mirada de enojo, Framio entiende que ella no es fácil, y se marcha, en algún lado del edificio Rasec vio lo sucedido, se encargara de Framio en cuanto pueda.

Rose continua comiendo, y fantaseando con Rasec, ero la charal de dos irkens cercanas le llama la atención.

Irken 1: Escuchaste lo que s edice.

Irken 2: ¿Qué sucede?

Irken 1: Dicen que el presidente de la empresa es uno de los más ricos del planeta, puede que sea casi igual de rico que Los Más Altos.

Irken 2: ¿El fenómeno de una antena?

Irken 1: SI ese mismo.

Irken 2: El solo pensar en el me da escalofríos.

Rose no puede creer la falta de respeto que tiene por Rasec y deja su comida para marcharse a su puesto de trabajo, el resto del día Rasec se comportara de forma esquiva y casi no harán contacto visual.

**/Oficina de Rasec/**

El cielo se obscureció, y casi todos se avían marchado a sus hogares, casi todos, solo los de intendentes del edificio y algunos otros permanecían, entre ellos estaba rose que terminaba de organizar los informes en el escritorio de su jefe, piensa en lo agradable que fue estar con él aquel día, se sonroja cuando recuerda lo cerca que estuvieron sus rostros.

Framio: Con que allí estas.

La vos de ese Irken era inconfundible y cuando ella voltea el está allí, en al puerta con una mirada en sus ojos que le hacía desconfiar y una sonrisa que la enfermaba. Y con cada paso que ella daba hacia atrás el avanzaba.

Cuando golpea con la espalda le cristal del ventanal de la oficina se da cuenta de que no hay adonde huir, pero ese Irken seguía caminando hacia ella, pronto estaba a solo centímetros, el olor de Rose le hacia bajar, esa inocencia y dulzura.

Framio: Hueles exquisito dulzura.

Rose: Aléjese de mi.

Framio: ¿Porque?, no te preocupes, te divertirás.

La mano de Framio comienza a deslizarse por el rostro de Rose hasta llegar a sus pechos, la mirada del Irken estaba llena de euforia, algo que no el dura cuando escucha una vos a sus espaldas.

Rasec: ¡Suéltala!

Framio: ¿Eh?

Cuando ve al Irken de una antena detrás de él, casi se muere del miedo, la mirada de Rasec era fría, pero aun así no dejaría que le arruinara esto, deseaba divertirse con la pobre Irken que estaba asustada.

Framio: Escucha, ¿qué tal si yo la tengo primero y luego haces lo que quieras con ella?

Rasec: Suéltala o te matare.

Framio: Me gustaría que lo intenta…

La sangre verde de Framio salpica el rostro de Rose, la cual se aterra al ver lo que sucede, una de las extremidades del PAK de Rasec le atravesó el cráneo a Framio, con la misma facilidad la extremidad lanza el cadáver sin vida del Irken lejos.

Rasec mira a la asustada Rose, que esta arrodillada en un charco de sangre que ni siquiera es zulla, sus ojos están llenos de miedo, Rasec se acerca con pasos lentos, no quiere alterar a la chica más de lo que ya está.

Se pone de rodillas y deja caer su mano en el hombro de Rose, los ojos llenos de inocencia de la chica ahora están llenos de miedo.

Rasec: Ya todo acabo, ¿estás bien?

La chica no responde, solo mira hacia la nada, que se hace en una situación así, para ella solo le queda una cosa, rompe en llanto y deja caer su cabeza en el pecho de Rasec.

Rasec: Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Rose llorara toda la noche hasta caer dormida, cuando despierta está en recostada en el pecho de Rasec quien también callo rendido después de unas horas de asegurase de que ella estuviera dormida.

El simpe hecho de estar junto a él la tranquilizaba, era una sensación reconfortante, no quiere saber lo que hubiera pasado si Rasec no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Recuesta su cabeza en el pecho del Irken de una sola antena y con sus brazos abrasa al invasor dormido, no quiere separase de él, no ahora, no aun.

Rasec: Ya esta despierta, me alegro.

La vos de Rasec provoca que la chica se levante de golpe, esta avergonzada por como actuó.

Rose: Yo lo siento mucho, no quería -Nerviosa-

Rasec: No pasa nada (mientras se pone de pie)

Rose: Escuche, quería saber ¿Por qué me salvo?

Rasec: Framio siempre fue un pervertido enfermo, fu un placer acabar con su vida…

Rose: Oh, ya veo.

Rasec: Además no hubiera podido perdonarme si dejaba que algo le sucediera.

Rose: ¿En serio?

Rasec: Escuche Srta. Rose, usted… bueno me gusta mucho, y en realidad me hubiera gustado salir a tomar algo con usted…

Rose: Pues ¿a que esperamos?, ¡vamos!

La entusiasmada Irken toma la mano de Rasec e intenta llevarlo fuera de su oficina, pero al momento de sentir que Rasec no se mueve se gira para ver lo que sucede.

Rose: ¿Qué sucede? Usted dijo que le gustaría salir.

Rasec: Me gustaría, pero…

Rose: ¿Que sucede?

Rasec: No me gusta salir, cuando estoy en público todos se burlan de mi, y de mi defecto.

Rose: ¿Cuál?

Rasec no responde y solo pone su mano en donde antes estaba su antena, Rose por fin se da cuenta, ha estado tanto tiempo asustada de Rasec que olvido que solo tiene una antena.

Rose: oh, ¿eso?, eso no es nada.

Rasec: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Rose: Claro que si, usted no tiene ningún defecto, es una alguien bueno, solo ha estado mucho tiempo solo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rose le trae un poco de alegría al viejo soldado que avía olvidado lo que era sentirse feliz, ella era mucho más joven que él, pero era más sabia, esa sensación guía sus actos.

Antes de que Rose se dé cuenta Rasec la besa en los labios, Rose se deja llevar y cierra sus ojos rodeando el cuello del soldado con sus brazos, Rasec rodea la cintura de Rose con los suyos y la acerca más, ha dejado de pensar en todo lo demás, solo se concentra en ella.

Por un momento todo lo demás dejo de existir, solo los labios de Rose tocando los suyos, en ese entonces todo parecía ir bien.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y los veré en el siguiente._

**Extremidades mecánicas (Hoja de combate):**

**Las Extremidades Mecánicas del PAK de todo invasor tiene muchas utilidades, la más peculiar es como arma, en ciertos casos la punta de cada extremidad puede expulsar y retraes una hoja de metal altamente cortante, muy pocos Irken utilizan esta opción ya que solo se utilizado en última instancia.**


	60. El Fugitivo Part2

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les hay gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 60-El Fugitivo Part2-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-La Tormenta se desata-**

**/Casa de Rasec/ [Altas horas de la noche]**

Hace horas que Tenn se fue, el lugar se siente vacio, no hay ninguna vos, Rasec solo puede escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

{Eres un idiota}

{Déjenme solo}

{Ella te amaba, se preocupaba por ti}

{Cállense}

{Mírate ahora, lamentándote, me das asco, levántate y ve a pedir disculpas, olvida esos sueños de gloria, ella es más importante}

{Hago esto por ella}

{No es verdad, lo hace por ti mismo, igual que se lo hiciste a ella, ¿recuerdas?}

{No la metas a ella}

{Recuerda}

**/Irken/ [Hace mucho tiempo]**

Han pasado ya unas dos semanas, desde aquel incidente con Framio, y esta mañana la joven Rose despierta en una cama desnuda, con solo una sabana que utiliza para cubrirse, aun tiene pesadillas, pero intenta no prestarle atención, la cama en donde esta es grande, mira a su lado izquierdo y no ve a nadie, pero sabe quien estaba allí, sonríe un poco al pensar en Rasec.

Rasec: ¡Qué bien que ya has despertado!

La joven Irken se voltea al escuchar al vos de Rasec, le sonríe al ver al ellos soldado parado frente a ella, los ojos de ese viejo soldado ya no están llenos de enojo y odio, están llenos de un brillo que antes no tenían.

Rose: Buenos días.

Rasec: Y valla que son buenos, escucha, vístete, quiero mostrarte algo.

Rose: ¿Qué sucede?

Rasec: Hoy saldremos.

Rose: ¡¿Qué?

La Irken se sorprende con la afirmación de Rasec, han estado juntos solo unas semanas, pero jamás salían del edificio, ella no insistía, sabía que su jefe tenía sus propios problemas, pero ahora parecía más que decidido en salir de esa celda que el mismo construyo, un departamento que el mismo construyo justo al lado de su oficina.

Rasec: ¿Qué sucede? (Extrañado por la reaccione de Rose)

Rose: ¿De verdad saldremos juntos?

Rasec: Si.

Rose: ¿Fuera del edificio?

Rasec: Por supuesto que sí.

Rose se levanta de la cama y abraza con fuerza al soldado que no esperaba tal reacción, está entrenado para reaccionar a casi cualquier cosa, pero esto le sorprendió incluso a él, solo sonríe y devuelve el abrazo.

**/En el bosque cercano a la ciudad/ [Actualmente]**

La ciudad está iluminada por las luces de los edificios y coches que parecen nunca detenerse, el ruido de los clacsons ahogan las sirenas de policía y ventanas rotas.

En el bosque cercano una nave de transporte Irken de color negra (Igual a la que usaron los más altos para enviar a Zim al sol) aterriza entre los tupidos arboles que encubren su llegada, de ella surge al enorme silueta de un Irken de traje negro yd e mirada fría, detrás de él una plataforma gravitatoria transporta a su rehén, la carnada perfecta.

Capataz Ram: Asqueroso planeta.

Con un chasquido de dedos la plataforma se pone delante suyo, la Irken de ojos morados esta asustada, casi al borde del llanto, Ram deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción antes de sacar un control remoto de su PAK.

Capataz Ram: ¿Ves esto? (Señalando el control remoto que tiene en la otra mano)

Al Irken no puede decir nada debido a la placa de metal que cubre su boca, solamente asiente con la cabeza.

Capataz Ram: Bien, esta cosita te liberara y cuando lo haga yo te cazare para matarte, si quieres sobrevivir será mejor que busques a tu amiguito, porque nadie más puede protegerte, ¿Entendiste?

La Irken asiente de nuevo ya con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, Ram sonríe y presiona el único botón que tiene el control remoto, las mordazas de Rose la libran y la placa que evitaba que hablara cae al suelo, ella no dice nada, solo sale corriendo del lugar.

Capataz Ram: Jeje, Que la casería comience.

###: ¡Oh Dios mío!

Ram voltea al escuchar la vos desconocida, es un humano de casi su misma altura, lleva una chaqueta negra de cuero y debajo una camisa con el logotipo de "Poets of the Fall", pantalones vaqueros azules y botas de motero, su pelo es negro y corto, casi estilo Elvis, con patillas largas y de ojos marrones.

###: Tu eres un alienígena cierto.

Ram: Si, y tu eres un perfecto disfraz.

###: ¿Qué…?

El pobre hombre no pudo reaccionar, solo sintió una pequeña presión en su frente, después solo obscuridad, una de las extremidades de Ram atravesó la cabeza del pobre hombre, Ram tiene el rostro lleno de sangre, la extremidad se desliza y deja caer el cuerpo del hombre, una pequeña maquina parecida a un platillo volador en miniatura sale del PAk de Ram y escanea el cuerpo.

G-12: Mmm… No tenias por que matarle.

Ram: A quien le importa, tenemos trabajo, trae el cuerpo a la nave y desaparécelo, yo me ocupare de nuestro fugitivo.

En un instante el disfraz holográfico de Ram se activa y le da la misma apariencia del hombre que acaba de matar.

G-12: Recuerda nuestra misión, no estamos aquí para ir matando gente.

Ram: Mi misión es capturar al fugitivo, pero el pobre se restira y eso lo sabemos los dos, además Los Mas Altos me dijeron que si el Irken Zim se interpone en este asunto, tengo permitido matarle.

G-12: Lo bueno es que el invasor no tiene nada en su registro sobre desobediencia.

Ram: Ya lo sé, pero los Mas Altos dejaron en claro una cosa, El Invasor se interpondrá, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

G-12: Si, ya lo entendí.

El Irken se adentra en el bosque, debe rastrear a la pequeña y ella le llevar hasta su presa, le prometieron un mejor puesto si elimina a Rasec y a Zim, por fin dejar de vigilar a un montón de criminales.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos veremos en el siguiente._

**Monitores:**

**Los monitores Irken fueron diseñados por científicos Irken, su principal uso es en el ámbito de recopilar información en las misiones, o como seguridad en cárceles, su apariencia es como la de un pequeño platillo volador normalmente de color Rojo y el logotipo del imperio en su parte superior, puede considerarse como una versión menos general de una unidad S.I.R. ya que no son capases de llevar armas de potencia alta o de pensar casi fuera de su propia lógica.**


	61. El Fugitivo Part3

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el Episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 61-El Fugitivo Part3-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-La Presa-**

**/En Algún lugar de la ciudad (Tierra)/ [Actualmente]**

Una pequeña irken corre entre los arboles de un planeta extraño, tiene miedo, hace algunas semanas estaba en su hogar en su planeta, y ahora corre por su vida intentando evitar que un lunático la mate, pero sabe exactamente por que la trajeron a este lugar.

**/Irken/ [Hace mucho tiempo]**

El lugar es un atracadero de naves que pertenece a la compañía, la joven Irken mira todo con asombro, naves Irken tanto civiles como del Imperio sobrevuelan los cielos, pero no se olvida de lo que más importa, a su lado camina Rasec, puede que sea la primera vez que sale de su oficina en mucho tiempo, el cielo rojo del planeta era algo nuevo para Rasec, que avía olvidado el cielo que esta sobre él.

La chica es nueva en este lugar y por temor a perderse toma con fuerza la mano de Rasec, el viejo soldado sonríe un poco igual que la chica y entonces una gran sombra los cubre a los dos, Rose mira lo que cubre el sol y casi se desmalla, una enorme nave de color negro, su tamaño es tan grande que produce una sombra gigantesca.

Rose: Wow.

Rasec: Esto es la culminación del trabajo de los mejores científicos e ingenieros Irken y Vort.

Rose: Es impresionante.

Rasec: Lo sé, y Cuando Los Mas Altos lo vean quedaran asombrados, es un centro de conferencias capaz de albergar a billones de irkens y es casi tan grande como la Inmensa.

Rose: De seguro quedaran impresionados.

Rasec: Eso espero.

Rose: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrar esto?

Rasec: Emm… Para serte sincero no se a donde podríamos ir.

Rose: No te preocupes, yo si lo sé.

La chica sonríe antes de casi llevar a rastras al viejo soldado.

**/Bosque (Tierra)/ [Actualmente]**

El aire se a echo difícil de respirar, casi le quema, pero es pro el cansancio, lleva corriendo sin parar desde hace 30 minutos, ni siquiera sabe por dónde comenzar a buscar, pero sabe que no pasa desapercibida sin un disfraz, desde donde esta puede ver la ciudad, de su PAK salen uno binoculares que se acoplan a su rostro, busca rasgos en los humanos para su disfraz y en poco tiempo ya tiene ideas, su disfraz holográfico se activa y le da una forma ahúman, piel pálida y cabello rubio, ojos azules, una camisa con un corazón roto y un chaleco café encima, pantalones azules y zapatos cafés, en cuanto toma un nuevo respiro se dirige a la ciudad.

Detrás de ella su captor observa los torpes pasos que da, no le llevo mucho tiempo encantararle en el bosque y seguirla no es difícil, solo debe esperar a que encuentra a la verdadera presa.

**/Casa de Rasec (Tierra)/ [Actualmente]**

El antiguo soldado mira el vacio de la habitación, sigue pensando en lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es.

{No es mi culpa ¿Cierto?}

{Si lo es, tuya y de nadie más}

{Pero somos nosotros}

{¿Disculpa?, yo te dije que no lo hicieras, esta y la ves anterior}

{Ella está mejor sin nosotros}

{Sigue repitiéndote eso, pero no me digas que no la extrañas como extrañas en este momento a Tenn}

{Bueno yo…}

{Anda dilo}

{Yo…}

{¡Dilo!}

{No puedo}

{Ya lo sé}

**/Irken/ {Hace mucho}**

El restaurante es lindo, muy elegante, a Rasec no le importa pagar mucho por una comida, y menos si eso hace feliz a Rose, la chica se ve feliz, nunca ha estado en un lugar como ese, aun con el generoso sueldo que gana, nunca podría pagar una reservación, se asombro un poco cuando Rasec solo pago al mesa como si 2000 dineros no fueran nada.

Rose: Que bonito lugar.

Rasec: Si, es muy lindo.

Cuando el mesero llega les entrega dos menús, a Rasec le sorprende que nadie se fije en el, ¿Tal vez estaba equivocado?, es como si a nadie le importara su antena.

Rose mira el menú, el precio de cada plato es más caro que el anterior, ¿cómo puede costar tanto unas míseras Papas en espiral?

Rose: Valla, los precios son muy altos.

Rasec: Pide lo que quieras, el dinero no es ningún problema.

Rose: ¿En serio?

Rasec: Claro.

Rose sonríe por lo que escucha, el resto de la velada es muy agradable, por lo menso hasta que Rasec escucha una plática cercana.

Irken 1: Mira a ese fenómeno.

Irken 2: Solo tiene una antena.

A Rasec le desagrada lo que dicen, pero intenta controlarse, un tic invade su ojo derecho, Rose nota lo que sucede y pone su mano sobre al de Rasec, con esto el viejo soldado olvida lo que escucho, y se tranquiliza.

**/En Algún lugar de la ciudad (Tierra)/ [Actualmente]**

La pequeña Rose camina entre la gente, es un lugar extraño y las luce de los anuncios lastiman sus ojos, se sorprende un poco al ver los edificios tan grandes y como parecen no tener ningún orden, también como los humanos viven unos con otros sin importar su estatura.

Cada vuelta en una esquina es un paso a siegas que da, ¿Cómo encontrar alguien en este lugar? Y entonces lo recuerda.

**/Irken/ [Hace mucho tiempo]**

Ambos regresan a la enorme oficina de la empresa, la chica casi está bailando de felicidad al entrar, Rasec la mira sonríe un poco, le agrada verla así de feliz.

{Dáselo}

{Ya voy, Ya voy}

Rasec rebusca en sus bolsillos y de el saca una pequeña caja purpura, sonríe al imaginar el rostro de Rose cuando al abra.

Rasec: ¿Rose?

Rose: ¿Si? La chica centra su atención en el viejo soldado que sonríe con satisfacción, la chica mira las manos de Rasec que extiende frente a él y ve la pequeña cajita purpura, sonríe y la toma con ansias.

Rase crie un poc al ver la emoción de Rose, cuando Rose abre la cajita esta contiene un brazalete muy hermoso, su color dorado es tan brillante que lastimaría los ojos humanos.

Rasec: yo mismo lo construí.

Rose: Es hermoso.

Rose: Es una de dos piezas, al otra la tengo yo.

Rose mira a Rasec que sostiene un pequeño broche con forma de gema.

Rasec: Si alguna vez tienes problemas, solo debes usar el brazalete y este te guiara asta mi.

La chica sonríe por la ternura del gesto e Rasec, antes de que Rasec se de cuanta Rose le da un fuerte abraso, Rasec solo cierra los ojos y corresponde la muestra de afecto envolviendo a la chica en sus brazos.

**/En Alguna parte de la ciudad (tierra)/ [Actualmente]**

Rose mira su muñeca, los guardias de Ram no se preocuparon por el brazalete que llevaba, para ellos era simple joya, algo sin importancia para alguien que estaba punto de morir, para ella es su única oportunidad de vivir.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._

**Brazaletes de rastreo:**

**Industrias RAS diseño estos artilugios originalmente como una joya para las parejas Irken (La rozón sigue siendo desconocida) seguidamente se implemento esta tecnología en las cárceles Irken para poder rastrear a los criminales en donde quiera que estén, su alcance es desconocido.**


	62. El Fugitivo Part4

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:**_ Wow, este ya es el capitulo 61, para serles sincero nunca pensé que llegaría hasta este numero de episodios, pero me alegro, además solo faltan 18 Episodios más para el final, puede que más o menos dependiendo de cuantas cosas se me ocurran, por ello les pido que dejen sus comentarios y con eso dicho continuemos._

**Episodio 62-El fugitivo Part4-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**/Casa de Rasec (Tierra)/ [Actualmente]**

El viejo y cansado soldado a estado toda la noche sin decir nada ni levantarse del sofá, sus ánimos están por los suelos, mira su mano y en ella el pequeño broche.

Rasec: Ella está mejor sin mí.

**/Irken/ [Hace mucho tiempo]**

El vacio, un lugar obscuro es donde la pequeña y asustada Rose esta, a donde mire solo hay obscuridad.

Framio: jeje, ¿en dónde nos quedamos hermosura?

Rose se queda petrificada con el sonido de esa voz, es inconfundible, siente como ssu rodillas tiemblan al pensar en ello, y cuando voltea allí está a solo centímetros, ese Irken de ojos verdes esmeralda con un agujero en el cráneo del que escurre sangre verde.

Rose: ¡Aaaaaaaah!

Rose despierta de otra pesadilla, mira a su alrededor y reconoce la cama en la que esta recostada, se siente más segura ahora, pero las pesadillas no le dejan dormir.

Rasec: ¿Qué sucede?

Rose mira a su lado y ve al viejo soldado parado al borde de la cama, está preocupado por ella, lleva días así, cada vez parece que las pesadillas empeoran.

Rose: Nada, solo otra pesadilla.

La Irken que s e cubre con una sabana morada intenta parecer convincente cuando miente, pero nunca a sido buena en eso, Rasec la mira con algo de incredulidad, si ella quiere hablar lo hará.

Rasec: De acuerdo, escucha, hoy veré a los Mas Altos y…

Rose: No te preocupes, te esperare aquí.

Rasec: Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Rose: ¿Qué?

Rasec: Quiero que vengas a la Inmensa conmigo.

Rose: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Rasec: Por su puesto.

Rose: Seria un placer -Emocionada-

Rasec sonreí al ver la cara de Rose llena de felicidad, sabía que el gustaría venir, además Rasec teme que sin ella para tranquilizarle la cosa se podría poner fea.

Rose: Y ¿qué te parece si lo celebramos?

Rasec: Claro, ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Rose: No es a lo que me refería.

La Irken se acerca a Rasec y empieza a juguetear con su antena, el viejo soldado entiende a lo que se refiere Rose con "Celebrar".

**/Casa de Rasec (Tierra)/ [Actualmente]**

La pequeña Rose ha corrido por las acalles de esta ciudad extraña demasiado, le duele respirar y apenas esta consiente, no ha comido nada en días, solo su PAK la mantiene despierta, es puro instinto de conservación.

Pero se alegra de cierta manera al ver la casa frente a ella, el brazalete le dijo que debía seguir esta dirección y encontraría a Rasec, comienza a correr hacia la casa, por un momento olvida al lunático que la persigue, pero cuando esta a centímetros de la puerta principal se detiene.

**/La Inmensa/ [Hace mucho tiempo]**

En el puente de mando los Mas Altos Red y Purp se atragantan de rosquillas mientras frente a ellos el diminuto soldado de una antena intenta ganarse su respeto.

Rasec: Mis Altísimos, espero que con este obsequio sea merecedor de su respeto.

Red: ¿Qué?

Purp: ¿Obsequio?

Red: ¿De qué hablas?

Red: He diseñado el mejor de los Obsequios para ustedes.

Red: Pero…

Purp toma a su hermano y lo empuja para ponerse frente al pequeño Irken de una antena.

Purp: ¿Dijiste un Obsequió?

Rasec: ¿Eh? ¿Sí?

Purp: ¿Qué es?, No espera, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

Red se acerca por detrás rascando su cabeza, su hermano lo empujo contra una de las paredes.

Red: Esta bien, veremos el obsequio.

Rasec: ¿En serio?

Red: Si, si.

Rasec sonríe y se apresura a ponerse frente a sus líderes, con una de sus pequeñas manos señala hacia el vacio espacio que se puede apreciar a través de la sala de control.

Rasec: Mirad, mi más grande orgullo, yo le llamo: "El Coloso"

Los Mas Altos observan como una enorme nave casi tan grande como "La Inmensa" aparece ante sus ojos, la enorme nave es de un color negro que casi la hace invisible en el enorme vacío del espacio.

Red: Es… Enorme.

Rasec: Lo sé y además…

Purp: No me gusta.

Rasec se queda sin habla al escuchar al vos de Purp quejándose, un Tic invade su ojo derecho, Purp tiene una mirada de niño berrinchudo y los brazos cruzados, Red se da un manotazo en la frente para luego mirar a su hermano.

Red: ¿Ahora qué sucede?

Purp: No me gusta el color, además le falta algo, mmm… No, no me gusta nada.

Red mira con algo de molestia a su hermano, pero no tiene ganas de discutir en ese momento, pone su mirada sobre el pequeño soldado con el Tic nervioso.

Red: Lo lamento, pero tu obsequió no es de nuestro… agrado.

Rasec: Intenta mantener una sonrisa y no saltar en contra de ellos para sacarle los ojos, en ese momento al ira es tanta que apenas puede evitar tener una ataque de ira.

Rasec: No se preocupe mi Altísimo –Entre dientes-

Red: Que bien que entiendes.

Rasec: Claro mi señor, regresare a mi habitación, me marchare lo más rápido posible.

Rasec camina asía la perta sin mirara atrás, por los pasillos de la enorme nave evita el contacto visual con cualquiera, no está de humor para nada y luego al gota que derramo el vaso.

Irken: Oye tu el fenómeno de una antena.

Rasec escucha el insulto detrás suyo un Irken con uniforme de ingeniero y ojos carmesí es quien se burla de él, el insolente ingeniero se hacer a mas a Rasec.

Irken: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no escuchas bien?

La risa del Irken es molesta, Rasec intenta controlar su ira, está a punto de estallar.

{Mátale}

{No lo hagas, no merece la pena}

{Mátale}

Rasec decide marcharse, ignorar al Irken, comienza a caminar para alejarse, pero el idiota ingeniero no se detuvo.

Irken: Sabia que eras un cobarde, esa chica que vino contigo debería estar con alguien como yo, alguien que la pueda satisfacer.

{Se acabo Mátalo}

{Si, Mátalo}

Rasec se gira y el Irken siente como su sangre se hiela, no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, una de las extremidades del PAK de Rasec atraviesa su pierna y lo hace caer al suelo.

Irken: Oh no, ¡Auxi…

Antes de lograr gritar toda la frase uno de los tentáculos del PAK de Rasec se enrosca alrededor de la boca del Irken evitando que pueda hablar, con este mismo tentáculo Rasec eleva al Irken en el aire, su perna sangra, lentamente el tentáculo acerca al asustado Irken hasta estar a solo centímetros del rostro de Rasec.

Rasec: ¿Qué decías?

El asustado Irken solo gime incapaz de decir algo por la mordaza improvisada, Rasec sonríe mientras mira la sangre del Irken caer al suelo.

Rasec: Esto te dolerá.

Dos tentáculos mas salen del PAK de Rasec, uno se enrosca en el torso del Irken y el otro en el brazo derecho, Rasec sonríe antes de que los tentáculos comiencen a jalar en direcciones contrarias, el asustado Irken siente como su brazo se disloca de su hombro, Rasec sonríe cuando el Irken produce en gemido de dolor, los tentáculos siguen halando, en poco tiempo comienzan a desgarrar la piel del pobre y desgraciado Irken, y con un último esfuerzo separan el brazo del torso.

Rasec sonríe mientras el Irken delante de él suelta gritos de dolor que nadie escucha.

Rasec: No te preocupes, esto no terminar pronto.

Una hora de dolor y sufrimiento es lo que el desafortunado Irken sufre antes de por fin morir, Rasec mira el cadáver destrozado del Irken, lo toma y lo arroja por una escotilla al espacio, nadie sabrá lo que sucedió, sigue su camino a su habitación, nos e percata de que está lleno de sangre.

Cuando llega a la habitación Rose ya está en la cama dormida, sostiene la sabana con fuerza, Rasec no se sorprende, ella suele tener pesadillas, se siente algo culpable por ello, no debió matar a Framio frente a ella, se sienta en la cama y acaricia su frente, la mano de Rasec está llena de sangre del pobre desgraciado que lo inculto.

Rose nota el peso extra en la cama, cuando abre los ojos todo está obscuro, reconoce la silueta de Rasec, al principio se siente bien al verle, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a ala obscuridad lo que ve la deja aterrada.

Rasec está cubierto de Sangre, al cama también, rápidamente se levanta de la cama de golpe y se aleja lo más posible de esa horrible visión, Rasec la mira con intriga, aun no sabe lo que sucede. Intenta acercarse a ella, pero Ros e retrocede con cada paso que el da.

Rasec: ¿Qué sucede?

Rose: ¡Aléjate de mí!

Rasec: ¿Por qué?

Rose: ¡Cállate!, no eres real, no puedes ser real.

La traumatizada chica se tira al suelo en con las rodillas contra el pecho, intenta comprender lo que sucede. Rose susurra una y otra vez lo mismo: "No eres real", ella espera que todo sea otra de sus pesadillas, al final se desmalla cuando siente al sangre que Rasec le dejo en la frente cuando al acaricio.

Rasec mira a la inconsciente Rose en el suelo, luego mira sus manos y comprende lo que sucedió, ve la sangre en sus manos y su ropa, toma un baño y se deshace de las sabanas, con eso arreglado, recoge a Rose y la mete en la cama, espera que ella, no se dé cuenta de lo sucedido.

Rasec esperar sentado en la cama, y como lo pensó, ella despierta asustada y muy agitada.

Rose: ¡No!

Rasec: ¿Qué sucede?

Rose mira algo confundida a Rasec, no comprende lo que sucedió, toca su frente y no encuentra al sangre, Rasec se aseguro de que todo estuviera bien cuando despertara, la chica aun espantada abraza con fuerza a Rasec.

Rasec: ¿Otra pesadilla?

Rose: Fue horrible.

Rasec se siente culpable por mentirle de esa manera a Rose, pero intenta que ella no se altere mas, no dice nada y solo acaricia la cabeza de la chica para que se tranquilice.

**[Unos días después]**

Rose se siente mejor, las pesadillas la siguen despertando cada noche, de camino a la oficina de Rasec piensa en esa horrible visión de Rasec cubierto de sangre, cuando entra a la enorme oficina esta, esta vacía.

Rose: ¿Rasec?

La pequeña Irken busca en toda la oficina y en la habitación aledaña, no encuentra nada, cuando se acerca al escritorio escucha la voz de Rasec proveniente de una pequeña grabadora que esta sobre el escritorio.

Rasec (Grabación): Rose, si escuchas esto, es porque el escáner genético te detecto, quiero que sepas que… yo nunca te ame… o por Irken, fuiste solo una forma de sacar la presión, ahora estas a cargo de la compañía en este planeta, yo me iré y nunca me veras de nuevo, siento si esto te lastima.

La grabación termina y Rose se deja caer al sueldo de rodillas, en su mente esto no tiene sentido, ella sabe que no es verdad nada de eso, la pobre Irken rompe en llanto, y al mismo tiempo en el vacío y obscuro espacio una enorme nave transporta a un viejo soldado que mira con tristeza en los ojos un pequeño broche.

Intercomunicador: Sr, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Rasec suspira una vez más, intenta guardar la compostura, hace esto para proteger a Rose, sabe que su mente se está deteriorando, Rasec siente como su cordura desaparece cada vez más rápido y sabe como lo puede arreglar.

Rasec: Llama a nuestros amigos en la armada, tenemos que buscar a cierto idiota.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y los veré en el siguiente._

**El Coloso:**

**La primera versión del Coliseo, después de ser rechazado por los Mas Altos, el Coloso fue rediseñado como un campo de batalla móvil, que luego se rebautizaría como "El Coliseo"**


	63. El Fugitivo Part5

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 63-El Fugitivo Part5-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-Voces internas-**

**/(Tierra) Casa de Rasec/**

La pequeña Rose sigue frente a la puerta de esa misteriosa casa, teme que el mensaje que escucho hace tanto y que aún resuena en su cabeza sea verdad, traga saliva antes de dar el primer golpe a la madera falsa de la puerta.

Dentro de la casa Rasec sigue sentado en el sofá viendo el televisor, en su mano sostiene con fuerza el pequeño broche con forma de gema.

{¿Solo te quedaras allí sin hacer nada?}

{¿Y que si eso hago?}

{Eres patético, siempre haces lo mismo, cuando te frustras abandonas, lo hiciste con Rose y lo haces con Tenn}

{Te recuerdo que nos alejamos de Rose por que nos estamos volviendo locos}

{¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso?}

{Por ejemplo, ahora mismo estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo en mi cabeza}

{Eso no prueba nada}

Cuando el sonido de un golpe seco en la puerta llega a Rasec, este se extraña, ya es tarde, no cree que sea Tenn, se veía muy molesta cuando se fue, intenta ignorar los golpes pero cada vez son más fuertes e insistentes.

Rasec se molesta y decide abrir la puerta, antes de que llegue a la entrada su disfraz se activa, los golpes siguen sonando, y acaban con su paciencia, al abrir la puerta ve a la niña de cabello rubio y algo pálida, lleva una camisa negra con un corazón roto de un rojo intenso, un chaleco café, pantalones azules y zapatos cafés.

Rasec: ¿Qué quieres?

Rose: Yo busco…

Rose se queda callada mientras analiza lo que ve, un chico de piel pálida, de ojos de diferentes colores, el derecho es azul mientras el izquierdo es de un color carmesí muy extraño, su pelo es negro y muy corto, lleva una camisa negra con un símbolo de cancelación en ella, sobre eso una chaqueta de cuero negra, vaqueros azules y botas negras. (Rediseño)

Rasec: ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?

Rose: Yo…

Rasec vuelve a ver a la chica, observa algo que no avía visto antes, el brazalete que lleva en su muñeca, es imposible de confundir.

Rasec: ¿De dónde sacaste ese brazalete?

Rose: Yo…

La Irken se asusta un poco por la repentina atención que el chico extraño le pone, antes de poder retroceder Rasec la toma del brazo para poder apreciar mejor el brazalete y cerciorarse de que no se equivoca.

Rose: Oye, deja mi brazo chico raro.

Rasec en ese momento entra en un transe lleno de ira, suelta a la chica y retrocede.

Rasec: Nadie… ¡NADIE! ¡Me dice Raro!

El disfraz de Rasec se Desactiva dejando ver sus ojos llenos de ira, Rose se llena de felicidad antes de ver como las extremidades del PAK de Rasec lo alzan para preparar un ataque.

Rose: Oh, oh.

Rasec: Nadie me dice que soy ¡RARO!

Rose logra esquivar un golpe de una de las extremidades de Rasec que termina incrustada en la tierra. Rose termina en el suelo viendo lo ojos llenos de ira de Rasec.

Rose: ¡Espera!

Rasec se detiene al escuchar al vos asustada de la chica rubia, algo en esa vos le es familiar, en un instante el disfraz de Rose se desactiva y Rasec se da cuenta de su error.

{¿Aun la podemos matar?}

{¡NO!}

Rasec desciende con lentitud frente a la asustada Irken, Rose deja salir algunas lagrimas de miedo y felicidad, cuando Rasec por fin tiene los pies en la tierra se acerca y estira su mano para ayudar a Rose a levantarse.

Rasec: Lo siento.

Rose no escucha las palabras de Rasec, solo actúa como su cerebro le dice que actúa, Rasec no se da cuanta pero Rose ya lo está abrazando, nunca pudo anticiparse a la joven chica, Rose sigue llorando, se alegra de ver a Rasec.

Rasec intenta rodearla con sus brazos, cuando Rose siente el movimiento se aparta rápidamente, dejando algo confundido a Rasec, ella solos e limpia los ojos y mira a Rasec con severidad.

Rasec: ¿Qué sucede?

Rose: Eres un idiota.

Rasec no reacciona cuando recibe una fuerte bofetada de parte de Rose, solo se queda confundido y toca su mejilla que esta roja por lo fuerte que fue el golpe.

Rose: Me dejaste sola, ¿Por qué?, dime ¿Por qué?

La vos de ose estállenla de ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo, Rasec solo al mira, nos abe que responder.

Rasec: Yo…

{Vamos chicos duro, dile que la dejaste porque tenías miedo de que la mataras en uno de tus arranques de ira}

Rasec: Yo…

Rose: ¿Tu qué?

De los ojos de Rose comienzan a brotar lagrimas una vez más, quiere una respuesta, todo ese tiempo en esa tétrica oficina y siempre se pregunto ¿Por qué?

Ram: Yo creo que eso ya no importa.

Rasec mira como un sombrío hombre los observa, Rose se queda paralizada de miedo, Rasec nota al mirada de Rose, la ha visto antes, pone su mano sobre el hombro de la aterrorizada chica.

Rasec: Todo estará bien Rose.

Rose asiente con la cabeza, el miedo al dejo muda, el solo estar junto a Rasec la hace sentirse mejor.

Ram: No deberías mentirle a una chica tan linda.

Rasec: ¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre se acerca sin mostrar temor a Rasec, cuando su disfraz se desactiva Rasec no tarda en comprender que sucede, retrocede un poco al ver al enorme Irken de uniforme negro.

Ram: ¿No saludas?

Rasec: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ram: Escapaste de la cárcel después de casi matar a Los Mas Altos y en el proceso acabaste con la vida de una docena de mis hombres, ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí?

Rose escucha toda, no sabia los detalles de todo esto, pero espera que sea solo una mala pesadilla. Rasec intenta pensar en una forma de mantener a salvo a Rose, pero se descuida, solo siente el metálico golpe de una de las extremidades mecánicas de Ram que el lanzan contra la pared exterior de la casa.

Rose se horroriza al ver el duro golpe que el propinan a Rasec, intenta gritara pero un tentáculo mecánico se enrosca en su boca evitando que pueda hablar.

Ram: No tengo ganas de escuchar tus chillidos, ahora ¿en que estaba?

Rasec siente como se rompen sus huesos, a estas alturas siente que es el ser con peor suerte de el universo, empieza a perder el conocimiento, pero recupera al compostura cuando una de las extremidades de Rasec atraviesa su hombro, Rasec casi grita al sentir el metal cortar su carne.

Ram: No te quiero dormido, quiero que sientas cada una de las cosas que te hare, y luego veras lo que haré con tu amiguita.

Ram levanta con el tentáculo con que amordaza a Rose y la acerca a él, lame la mejilla de la asustada Irken para provocar a Rasec. Y funciona.

{Mátalo}

{Has que sufra}

Rasec sede a sus voces internas, de su PAK salen dos pequeñas esferas que se convierten en guantes de color azul, en un instante ignora el dolor de su hombro y sostiene la extremidad mecánica de Ram, los guantes expulsan una carga eléctrica que llaga hasta el enorme Irken de negro. (Los guantes son iguales a los que Zim uso en el episodio, "Caminen por sus vidas")

Ram: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Ram cae al suelo y libera a Rose y a Rasec, Rose corre asía Rasec que cae al suelo por el dolor, Ram no tarda en recuperarse, su mirada está llena de ira.

Rasec: Debemos irnos.

Rose: ¿A dónde?

Rasec: ¡Demonios!

Rasec se maldice, solo hay un lugar en donde puede encontrar al ayuda que necesita, se pone de pie y comienza a caminar, Rose aprendió hace mucho que a veces solo debe escuchar y no preguntar, Rasec siente el intenso dolor en su brazo, pero aun no sabe qué es lo que hará cuando llegue a su destino.

Ram intenta ponerse de pie, el choque eléctrico le dio duro, apenas puede ver y en su cabeza no deja de resonar un horrible zumbido, decide entrar en la casa de su enemigo para reposar, después se encargara de Rasec y del invasor que vino a matar.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y los veré en el siguiente._

_**Guanteletes de Carga eléctrica:**_

_**Diseñados solo como un prototipo, industrias RAS creo estos artefactos para poder manipular objetos electrificados, lamentablemente estos guantes resultaron un arma accidental, podían propinar una descarga que aturdía a quien la reviviese, si al descarga era suficientemente fuerte, esta mataría a quien sea.**_


	64. El Fugitivo Part6

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:** _Venditas vacaciones, bueno para mi comenzaron hace unas semanas atrás, pero no se ustedes, espero que tengan tiempo de Leer mis Fics y dejar sus comentarios, ninguno es mal recibido, y ya esta habilitada la opción de dejar comentarios anónimos o como dice la opción (Review) bueno continuemos._

**Episodio 64-El Fugitivo Part6-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-El enemigo de mi enemigo no es mi amigo-**

**/Casa de Zim/**

El invasor esta inconsciente, flotando en el obscuro vacio de su conciencia piensa en los acontecimientos que lo han llevado a terminar en este estado, el descubrir las habilidades de Abi y luego casi ser asesinado por Rasec en uno de sus ataques de ira, aun le duele su cuerpo, puede sentir como su PAK repara los huesos rotos y las heridas.

El invasor comienza a recuperar la conciencia, siente como el aire a su alrededor se ha vuelto mas cálido de lo normal, cuando abre los ojos puede notar que está en su casa, recostado en su sofá alcanza ver a Abi que juguetea con Gir y Mimi mientras Tenn la observa sin usar su disfraz.

Zim: ¿Qué sucede?

Tenn mira como ZIm intentar levantarse se acerca para volver aponerlo en posición de reposo, ha tenido experiencia cuidando a los heridos.

Tenn: Tranquilo, estas muy lastimado aun, deberías descansar.

Zim: ¿Qué hace ella aquí? (Señalando con el dedo a Abi)

Tenn: Ella y el humano DIb te trajeron muy malherido, le dije a Melanie que abriera la puerta, así que Dib no me vio, pero la chica se negó a marcharse, sabía lo de que somos Irken así que no vi una razón para disfrazarme.

Zim: ¿Y el humano Dib?

Tenn: Ice que Chipz le escoltar fuera, Skoodge también estaba preocupado por ti, pero está en el laboratorio limpiando todo para cuando despiertes.

Zim: Espero que no rompa nada.

Abi deja de rascar la barriga del pequeño Gir que se retuerce de cosquillas mientras Mimi observa a la chica con algo de odio por como Gir se acerca a ella, la chica se percata de que ZIm esta consiente y se acerca para saber como esta.

Abi: ¿Ya estas mejor?

Zim: Si, ¡soy el gran ZIm!, unos golpes no me detendrán.

Abi: ¡Qué bien!

Zim: Claro, (Volteando a ver a Tenn) ¿cómo esta ella?

Tenn: Esta estable, pronto despertara.

Abi se intriga por la pregunta de Zim, pero la olvida rápidamente, recuerda lo que iba a decir, tal vez así el se fijaría en ella, después de todo ni siquiera es humana según el lunático que la secuestro.

Abi: Emm… ¿Disculpa?

Zim voltea a ver a la chica que se pone nerviosa con la mirada que ZIm le lanza, pero traga saliva y toma valor.

Abi: Yo quisiera… ayudarles.

ZIm: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Abi: Yo quiero ayudarles a conquistar a la tierra, es decir, ni siquiera soy humana.

Zim: Mmm…

Zim se piensa lo que la chica dijo, es exactamente lo que quería, la ayuda de la chica podría facilitar las cosas, además un arma de tal poder destructivo se ve muy pocas veces. Zim sonríe un poco al saborear la victoria, al final logro su cometido.

Zim: ¡Claro!, nunca está de más algo de ayuda.

Zim estira la mano para estrechar al de Abi, pero antes de darse cuenta ella le da un abraso, ZIm siente como sus huesos duelen por la presión que la chica ejerce, y luego al sensación de quemarse, la chica comienza a irradiar demasiado calor.

ZIm: ¡Suficiente!

Abi: Oh, lo siento.

La chica se aparta dejando a Zim con algunas quemaduras, Tenn se ríe un poco por el rostro de Zim.

Tenn: Bienvenida al equipo.

Tenn le sonríe a la chica y pone su mano sobre su hombro, una acción imprudente, en el instante en que su mano hiso contacto con la chica puedo sentir como su piel se quemaba debajo de su guante.

Tenn: ¡Ay!

ZIm no puede evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada mientras Tenn aprieta su mano para que el dolor se detenga.

Tenn: No te rías.

Zim: Es muy gracioso.

Tenn se enfurece y le da un golpe en el hombro al lastimado ZIm, que suelta una lágrima por el dolor, sus huesos aun no están completamente reparados.

Tenn: Ríete de eso.

Abi observa como los dos invasores intentan soportar el dolor de sus heridas, Tenn es la primera en recuperar la compostura, ZIm solo se recuesta e intenta ignorar el dolor que aun siente.

Abi: Lo siento.

Tenn mira el arrepentimiento en el rostro de Abi, en realidad no está enfadada con la chica, suspira y le sonríe haciendo que Abi se sienta mejor.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta obliga a Tenn a activar su disfraz y atender, cuando al puerta se abre un Rasec con el brazo sangrante cae casi inconsciente a sus pies, la sangre salpica le rostro de Tenn que se fija en la Chica que esta parada y temblando de miedo frente a ella

Tenn: ¿Quién eres tú?

Rose: El dijo que podían ayudarnos.

Tenn mira al mal herido Rasec que está tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, suspira lamentando lo que hará.

Tenn: Por Irk, Entra rápido.

La asustada Rose obedece las ordenes de la extraña y entra sin dudar, Tenn mira a Rasec que aun esta en el suelo, el soldado parece haber recibido un duro castigo, el disfraz de Rasec falla y se apaga, en ese instante toma al malherido Irken de los brazos y lo ala hasta tenerlo dentro de la casa.

Abi observa como Tenn deja tirado en el suelo de la sala el cuerpo lastimado del que hace poco la tenia secuestrada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas rostizar a la criatura, pero se contiene.

Tenn: ¿Qué sucedió? (Examinando a Rasec)

Rose: El… me protegió de…

Roses e queda en silencio, Tenn la mira con intriga al notar que la Irken se queda callada. Esto no puede ser nada bueno.

**/Casa de Rasec/**

El Cazador descansa un poco sentado en el sofá de la sala, esa descarga fue muy fuerte, aun puede escuchar ese zumbido en su cabeza y apenas puede mantenerse de pie, pero debe continuar, debe encontrar al criminal y al invasor, sacude su cabeza y activa su disfraz, apenas logra salir de la casa sin caerse, un peatón nota la dificultad del extraño para caminar y se acerca.

Persona: ¿está bien…?

El pobre hombre no debió detenerse, una de las extremidades de Ram atravesó su cabeza antes de que pudiera ofrecer su ayuda al extraño, el rostro falso que Ram lleva se salpica de sangre roja, cuando el cadáver se desliza por la extremidad hasta caer al suelo Ram continua su camino.

**Continuara...**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._

**PAK:**

**La "mochila" que todo Irken lleva en su espalda es más que una forma de llevar herramientas, el PAK contiene la personalidad e inteligencia del Irken, también está programado con la tarea para al que el Irken sea más apto, Invasor, Servicios (Sanitarios, Comida, Oficina) el PAk también lleva consigo muchas herramientas: Extremidades mecánicas, Tentáculos, Binoculares, Propulsores, etc. Un Irken no puede sobrevivir más de 10 minutos sin su PAK a menos que este en una capsula auto sostenible. El PAK también puede transferir la conciencia y personalidad de su Irken a cualquier anfitrión nuevo.**


	65. El Fugitivo Part7

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 65-El Fugitivo Part7-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-Ejecución-**

**/Casa de Zim/**

Dolor, eso es lo que Rasec siente ene ste momento, por un lado siente como su carne vuelve acrecer y sus huesos se forman después de un fuerte castigo y por el otro lado se lamenta de que Rose crea que la abandono sin motivo, peor en la obscuridad de su inconsciente mente las voces siguen charlando.

{Mira en que nos has metido}

{No es mi culpa}

{Claro que lo es}

{¿Cómo es eso?}

{Si no hubieras debajo Irken cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles no estaríamos aquí, en este lamentable planeta con un lunático que quiere matarnos}

{Puede que tengas razón}

{Claro que tengo razón, soy parte de ti}

{Eso tiene sentido en una manera muy extraña}

{Lo sé, es confuso. Ahora despierta}

Rasec abre los ojos lentamente, frente suyo ve los pies de Tenn que le mira con algo de indiferencia, en una esquina de la habitación esta una temblorosa Rose. Aunque algo adolorido intenta levantarse, algunos huesos rotos no el detienen.

Tenn: ¿Puedes decirme lo que sucedió?, tu amiga no parece reaccionar.

Rasec: Me persiguen, quieren matarme por haber escapado de la prisión.

Tenn: Genial, lo que me faltaba.

Rasec ignora los comentarios de Tenn y camina con algo de dificultad asía Rose, que yace en una esquina con las rodillas contra el pecho y con la mirada perdida.

Rasec se arrodilla para hablar cara a cara con al asustada Irken, pone su mano en el hombro de Rose provocando que ella reacciones y le mire.

Rasec: Escucha, ellos cuidaran de ti, aquí estarás a salvo, yo debo encargarme de algo.

Rose solo mira con miedo a Rasec, nos abe como reaccionar, todo ha pasado tan rápido, las imágenes de sangre y muerte llenan su cabeza, Rasec nota que al chica está en estado de Shock, pero sabe que aquí estará a salvo, se reincorpora y se dirige a la puerta principal.

Tenn: ¿A dónde vas?

Rasec: Debo hacer algunas cosas, cuiden de ella.

Tenn no logra hace otra pregunta cuando Rasec sale de la casa, es extraño cómo se comporta Rasec, Tenn mira con intriga a Rose.

Fuera de la casa Rasec piensa en donde puede enfrentar a su perseguidor, recuerda un lugar, en donde todo parecía haber sido mejor por un instante, rápidamente Rasec activa su disfraz y toma rumbo a su improvisado campo de batalla.

Entre los arbustos Ram observa como su presa corre apresurada, ignora la casa de su otro objetivo, ese pequeño soldado ya le ha causado muchos problemas.

**/Deshuesadero de la ciudad/**

Rasec observa al chatarra que le rodea, coches oxidados y olvidados crean un circulo de paredes de acero viejo y ventanas rotas, las maquinas se encuentran inmóviles, Rasec recuerda que en este lugar fue donde las cosas parecían cambiar para él, no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa que luego se borra al escuchar el metal crujir.

El eco que se produce por los pasillos laberinticos de coches evitan que Rasec pueda descubrir de donde proviene, coda sonido le pone mas y mas nervioso.

{Estas muerto}

{Ya lo sé}

{¿Y por qué carajo estamos aquí?}

{Puede que así lo debilitemos y los demás puedan acabar con el}

{Muy heroico de tu parte}

{Gracias}

{Por cierto, agáchate}

{¿Qué?}

El Golpe del metal frio llega sin aviso, Rasec sale volando y golpea uno de los coches oxidados, siente sus huesos romperse de nuevo.

{Te lo dije}

Rasec cae al suelo y escupe algo de sangre, levanta la mirada y ve al Irken de uniforma negro con una de sus extremidades mecánicas saliendo de su PAK.

Ram: ¿Eso te dolió?

Rasec: Ni un poco.

Rasec siente el punzante dolor de sus huesos rotos pero se obliga a levantarse, una de las reglas del ejército era: Nunca demuestres debilidad ante el enemigo.

Rasec apenas se puede mantener de pie, pero no planea dejar que su enemigo sepa que tan mal esta, para aminorar un poco el dolor sus extremidades mecánicas le alzan el aire, disminuyendo la presión sobre sus huesos.

Ram: Acabare contigo y luego me divertiré con la pequeña asustadiza.

Ram sabe como provocar a la gente como Rasec, leyó el informe, un ex soldado, de los mejores que hubo, pero su deterioro psicológico lo a echo torpe, y sus simples palabras de incitación surten efecto, el soldado ataca lleno de ira una embestida directa, Ram solo se mueve algunos centímetros y cuando Rasec pasa de largo este toma las extremidades Mecánicas del pobre soldado solo para azotarlo contra otro coche.

Esta vez golpea el duro metal con su cabeza, un horrible zumbido resuena en su cabeza dejándolo aturdido, siente el amargo e inconfundible sabor de la sangre en su boca, uno de sus ojos está muy mal, casi no puede ver. El soldado se pone de pie a duras penas, el dolor aumenta, se tambalea por la fuerza del golpe.

{Ese error es de novatos}

{Cállate}

{Una cosa más}

{¡¿Qué?}

{Voltéate}

{¿Qué?}

El siguiente golpe es igual de duro, su cabeza vuelve a golpear el metal frio y oxidado, siente como todo se vuelve obscuro, pero mantiene la conciencia, no se da por vencido.

Ram: Solo déjate llevar, así todo será mas rápido.

Rasec intenta mantener en la mira a su adversario, pero su vista está empezando a empeorar, sacude la cabeza para despejar las ideas.

Rasec: Puedes irte a la Mierda.

Ram: Estas muerto.

Antes de que Ram de un se acerque a Rasec el sonido de un chasquido de dedos resuena en el lugar y un muro de fuego se alza frente a Ram. Rasec observa casi inconsciente el enorme muro de fuego que le separa de la muerte, y en un ínstate siente como algo el ala hacia arriba, al ver sobre el mira el pequeño voot de Zim que le alza con un rayo tractor.

Rasec suspira un poco, de alguna forma le ver la pequeña nave le es tranquilizante, cuando mira abajo ve como al pequeña niña que secuestro hace poco esta sube una pila de chatarra solo para luego correr y colocarse debajo del mismo rayo tractor.

Cuando entra en la nave la gravedad lo hace caer al suelo de manera brusca, el dolor de sus huesos rotos es casi insoportable, está tentado a dejar que el dolor le deje inconsciente, pero siente una cálida mano en su cabeza, reconoce esa calidez, levanta un poco la cabeza y ve a Rose que esta arrodillada intentando aliviar el dolor del pobre soldado.

Cuando la pequeña Abi entra a la nave Zim activa los propulsores para alejarse lo más que pueda del lugar.

Rasec: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Rose: Vinimos para ayudar.

Detrás de Rose Rasec nota a Tenn observándolos con algo de indiferencia en su rostro, la invasora se acerca un poco a la pareja.

Tenn: Resulta que Rose puede ser muy cooperativa después de un par de sacudidas.

Tenn sonríe un poco y luego se acerca a Zim, para discutir el siguiente movimiento, Rasec intenta ponerse de pie pero Rose se lo impide.

Rose: Debes descansar un poco, tienes muchas heridas.

Rasec: E estado peor.

Rose sonríe al notar que Rasec aun no pierde su actitud de siempre, pero aun así no le permite levantarse.

Zim: ¿Y ahora?

Tenn: Ve al estadio de la ciudad.

Zim: ¿Por qué?

Tenn: Solo hazlo, y Abi.

Abi: ¿Si?

Tenn: Tu vienes conmigo.

Abi: Si.

La nave se estremece sacudiendo a sus ocupantes, ZIm se alarma al ver en el radar como se acerca un objeto muy grande a gran velocidad.

Detrás de ellos una nave de color negro se aproxima a gran velocidad.

**/Dentro de la nave enemiga/**

Las tenues luces iluminan el rostro lleno de ira y odio de Ram, en su boca saborea la victoria. Detrás de él el pequeño platillo volador observa como su amo cae más y más en la locura.

Ram: Están muertos.

G-12: Emm… Tal vez debería tranquilizarse.

Ram: Callate, esos insignificantes seres están muertos.

**/Dentro de la nave de Zim/**

Zim está cada vez mas alarmado, la nave enemigas e acerca más y mas, la nave se estremece de nuevo, esta vez uno de los motores fue alcanzado por el proyectil.

Tenn: ¡Mantén la nave estable!

Zim: ¡Eso intento!

Abi está asustada, pero quiere demostrarlo frente a Zim, en su interior está llorando del miedo, Rose es muy diferente, está en una esquina llorando de terror, no quiere morir aun, Rasec no puede hacer nada para tranquilizar a Rose, intenta ponerse de pie pero sus heridas se lo impiden.

Zim: Ya casi llegamos.

Tenn: Bien, aterriza con mucho cuida…

Un nuevo impacto destruye uno de los motores provocando que el Voot caiga envuelto en llamas, todos dentro de la nave gritan de terror, la pequeña nave Irken se estrella contra el césped bien cuidado del campo de beisbol.

**/Estadio de Beisbol/**

La nave creó un cráter en medio del campo, de el surgen sus tripulantes, por suerte no murieron en el impacto, aunque apenas pueden mantenerse de pie se apresuran a salir del lugar del accidente.

Zim: ¿y ahora?

Tenn: este es el plan, tú y Rasec se quedan y combaten con ese lunático, mientras nosotras nos encargamos de otras cosas.

Tenn sale corriendo del lugar seguida por Rose y Abi. Zim mira como se alejan y luego observa como Rasec se levanta torpemente del suelo.

ZIm: Vamos a morir ¿cierto?

Rasec: Probablemente.

Zim: Genial-Sarcásticamente-

Los dos nervioso Irken observan como laa enorme nave negra aterriza ante ellos, una compuerta se abre y deja salir a un enloquecido Ram, detrás de él un pequeño monitor le sigue.

Ram: ¿Por fin se dignan a morir?

Zim: ¡Yo soy el gran Zim!, nadie puede acabar conmigo.

Ram: ¿Tú eres Zim?

ZIm: Si.

Ram: Genial, me ahorraste el tiempo de ir a buscarte y matarte.

Zim: ¿Eh?

Ram: Los Mas Altos te quieren muerto.

Zim: ¡Mientes!

Ram: Como quieras, no importa ahora.

Del PAK de Ram salen un brazo robótico que le entrega una pequeña arma de color morado, en ese instante dispara directo a Zim, Rasec salta y quita a Zim del camino del proyectil.

Zim y Rasec caen al suelo, en un instante Rasec se reincorpora junto a ZIm y comienzan acorrer, detrás de ellos el lunático Ram sigue disparando, los lazers pasan rosando a Rasec y a Zim.

Dentro de los pasillos del estadio Tenn y compañía buscan una forma de ayudar a Rasec y Zim, cada pasillo es igual al anterior, pero llegan a la sala de control de todos los aspectos del campo, Tenn sonríe un poco y entra.

Ram contnua buscando con la vista a sus objetivos, es inútil, Rasec y ZIm lograron esconderse entre los asientos del estadio.

G-12: Tal vez deberíamos retirarnos y pensar mejor este plan.

Ram: ¡Cállate!

G-12: Solo intento ayudar.

Ram: Pues guárdate tú ayuda.

Entre los asiento de el estadio ZIm y Rasec respiran de manera muy acelerada, tuvieron suerte de que Ram se despistara, eso les do tiempo de esconderse, pero ahora no saben qué hacer.

ZIm: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Rasec: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo demonios lo voy a saber?

Zim: Yo solo te seguí hasta aquí.

Rasec: Eso no significa que supiera que hacer.

Zim: Eres un idiota.

Rasec: ¿Yo?

Zim: ¡SI tú!

Zim se detiene y se da cuenta de que acaba de gritar, Rasec se golpea en la frente con su mano por la estupidez de Zim, luego un láser atraviesa el plástico del asiento que los cubre, solo pasa a centímetros de su rostro.

Rasec: ¡Rayos!

Ram: Se acabo, bajen y mueran como soldados de verdad.

Ram sonríe mientras sus extremidades mecánicas le alzan en el aire, sabe que no saldrán.

Ram: Esta bien, como quieran, yo disfrutare matarles de igual manera.

Ram comienza a abansar sobre los asientos con las extremidades mecánicas.

Rasec y ZIm se abrasan por el miedo, ambos sierran los ojos esperando el inevitable final.

Rasec: Lamento nunca haberme disculpado con Rose.

Zim: Lamento no estar con Tak.

Rasec: Lamento no haberte matado.

Zim: Lamento, espera ¿Qué?

Cuando Ram está a solo unos asientos de ZIm y Rasec los focos del estadio se encienden y provocan que Ram se tambalee por las repentinas luces que el enceguecen, el enorme Irken cae de bajada golpeando los asientos hasta quedar en el campo de juego casi inconsciente.

Por los altavoces del estadio la vos de Tenn es un alivio para Rasec y Zim.

Tenn: ¡Ahora Abi!

Antes de que Ram se pueda levantar del suelo, un muro de fuego se alza frente a él y le obliga a retroceder, el muro solo se acerca más y mas a Ram haciendo que este retroceda, pronto se da cuenta de que debe retirarse, sube a su nave y despega dejando a G-12 en el lugar.

Rasec y ZIm bajan al campo algo aliviados, las chicas salen por la salida de jugadores que da al campo de juego y se acercan orgullosas de su trabajo, Rasec esta feliz de ver a Rose a salvo.

Tenn: ¿Y?, ¿Qué les pareció mi plan?

ZIm: No estuvo mal.

Abi: ¿Estás bien?

Mientras Zim charla con Tenn y Abi, Rasec se escabulle para estará solas con Rose , la chica parece alegre de ver que Rasec sigue con vida, pero cuando Rasec intenta tomarla del hombre ella parta la mano de Rasec.

Rasec: ¿Qué sucede?

Rose: ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Rasec: Yo… ¿Podemos discutir esto luego?

Rose: No, no podemos, quiero una respuesta, te espere, espere que regresaras, pero nunca volviste.

La pequeña Rose esta al borde del llanto, su vos se ha vuelto quebradiza, intenta no hacer contacto visual con Rasec.

Rasec: Yo, quería que estuvieras segura.

Rose: ¿Qué?

La pequeña Irken mira a Rasec a los ojos, ve que aval enserio, hay algo diferente en su mirada que antes no estaba allí, es como ver los ojos de alguien mas.

Rose: ¿Protegerme de qué?

Rasec: De mi.

Rose: ¿De qué hablas?

Rasec: Mmm… ¿Recuerdas esa pesadilla que tuviste en la inmensa?

Rose: Si, ¿Por qué?

Rasec: No fue una pesadilla, fue real, yo intente esconder las pruebas.

Rose: Oh por Irk.

Rose se arrodilla en el suelo, siente como si su estoma se revolviese, las visiones regresan sangre y muerte, ese olor que avía olvidado de nuevo llega ella, Rose termina inconsciente por la hiperventilación, Rasec la levanta en brazos, el pequeño G-12 se acerca ye escanea a Rose, Rasec mira ala maquina con algo de molestia.

Rasec: ¿Qué haces?

G-12: Parece que esta inconsciente, debería salir por otro camino si no desea ser visto por sus compañeros.

Rasec: Emm… ¿Gracias?

G-12: Una cosa más.

Rasec: ¿Qué?

G-12: ¿Puedo ir con usted?, ya no tengo trabajo por así decirlo.

Rasec: ¿Por qué no?, puede que necesite algo de ayuda.

Rasec sale del lugar siguiendo al pequeño monitor, no quiere que lo vean, Tenn nota la ausencia de Rasec en poco tiempo, pero no le da importancia hasta que nota que Rose tampoco está, por ahora decide ignorar eso, debe sacar el Voot del lugar y regresar a la base.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio y los veré en el siguiente._

**Nave de trasporte de unidades Irken:**

**Este tipo de naves pueden trasportar por lo menos una docena de soldados de asalto Irken para desplegarlos en la zona de combate, poseen una capa de metal muy resistente y un armamento relativamente escaso, un solo cañón de energía de alto impacto.**


	66. EL Gran Cerebro

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les hay gustado este episodio y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:**_ diablos, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que no podía escribir los diálogos así como hago? Pudieron avisarme, Mmm… bueno, lamentablemente no pudo cambiar eso a estas alturas, ya veré que hago, pero por ahora seguiré como ha sido últimamente._

**Episodio 66-EL Gran Cerebro -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Infantulus/**

El Dr. Male observa como los Smeets son producidos en masa, sabe que esto no puede durar más, pronto los suministros de suplemento genético se terminaran y los Smeets morirán, desde hace meses ha estado buscando una solución, pero nada parece funcionar.

**/Inmensas (Puente de Mando)/**

Mientras en un lugar del espacio alguien se lamenta de el estado de los Smeets, en esta enorme nave una improvisada Familia disfruta de un momento de tranquilidad, Saria sostiene a la pequeña cría Irken de nombre Hope, mientras Purp juguetea con el pequeño.

Es una linda imagen que Red se digna a disfrutar, siempre procuro mantener feliz a su hermano, le agrada ver que ahora siempre está contento, pero de alguna forma también le hace sentir una añoranza, la necesidad de encontrar felicidad.

Cuando la alarma de una transmisión entrante suena con fuerza provoca que el pequeño Hope se asuste y se refugie en el pechó de su madre adoptiva.

Saria: Ooh -Enternecida por la criaturita- tranquilo pequeñín, no es nada. Papá se hará cargo de eso.

Saria le lanza una mirada algo molesta a Purp, el enorme Irken sabe que no es bueno hacerla enojar.

Purp: ¡Que alguien apague esa cosa!

Los ingenieros se apresuran en acallar la alarma, Saria sale del lugar con el pequeño Hope en sus brazos, Purp mira con algo de enojo a los ingenieros, los cuales solo tiemblan de miedo. Purp se acerca a su hermano para saber de qué se trata todo esto.

Pur: ¿Qué sucede?

Red: Tenemos un transmisión entrante.

Purp: Oh, bien pues ponla en pantalla.

Red hace una mueca de molestia para luego chasquear los dedos, un ingeniero pone en pantalla a un Irken de uniforme de elite rojo sangre y con un parche en un ojo, su otro ojo es de un color café claro.

Irken Elite: Mis Altísimos, que bien que responden, tenemos problemas en Hersen mis altos, el… bueno…

Red: ¿Qué sucede soldado?

Irken Elite: es el cerebro central, esta bueno, fallando.

Purp: Eso es imposible.

Red: Explíquese.

Irken Elite: Todo esta descontrolado, el sistema de energía de todo el planeta esta como loco y los registros se confunden.

Red: Rayos, esto no es bueno, escuche, mantenga todo bajo control, llegaremos en poco tiempo.

Irken Elite: SI señor.

La pantalla se apaga, Red y Purp se miran mutuamente, el cerebro de control es demasiado importante para que este fallando.

Red: Escucha, quédate aquí y organiza todo, yo iré por Saria.

Purp: Si.

Red sale del puente de mando y se dirige a la habitación de Purp y Saria, en el camino piensa en cómo el Cerebro de Control pudo fallar. De repente tropieza con una pequeña Irken de ojos azules, su nombre es Liefde, y es miembro de la tripulación desde que Hope fue adoptado por Saria, al Irken lleva consigo al pequeño Hope.

Liefde: Lo lamento su Altísimo.

Red: No se preocupe, prepare al pequeño para salir, llegaremos a Hersen en poco tiempo.

Liefde: SI Señor.

La enfermera sale algo apresurada de la vista de Red, "Tendrá más que hacer" piensa Red mientras continua su camino por los pasillos de la nava.

Cundo red entra en la habitación, todo está obscuro, apenas logra ver algo, luego siente una presión alrededor de su torso.

Red: ¿Qué…?

Red calla cuando un dedo toca sus labios, luego siente los labios dulces y cálidos de alguien tocando los suyos, cuando la luz se enciende, Red se queda petrificada con lo que ve, Saria con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Red, rápidamente aparta a la Irken que serraba los ojos mientras besaba a Red.

Saria abre los ojos por el empujón y se da cuenta de su error, pensó que era Purp el que entro en al habitación, Red tiene una mirada de miedo, espera un golpe de parte de Saria, y en consecuencia una herida muy grave, sierra los ojos por el miedo, pero al no recibir el esperado golpe los abre, Saria ya no está, Red decide salir de la habitación sin más y dirigirse al puente de mando.

En el camino piensa en lo que sucedió, está nervioso, lo que hiso está mal, en más de una manera, sabe que si Purp averigua lo que sucedió, no le perdonara, pero los nervios y miedo son rápidamente apartados por otros pensamientos, "No estuvo mal" es lo que Red comienza a pensar, Sacude la cabeza para intentar sacar ese pensamiento de su mente, "¿En que estas pensando?, no le puedes hacer eso a tu hermano", Red se frustra por la confusión que sus sentimientos encontrados le causan, antes de darse cuenta ya está en el puente de mando, Purp mira la pantalla principal con detenimiento.

Red esta algo nervios aun, pero intenta disimular, se acerca a su hermano para saber más de lo que sucede.

Red: ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Purp: Nada, pronto estaremos en Hersen.

Red: Bien, bien.

Purp: Si, supongo.

El sonido de las compuertas abriéndose detrás de el provocan en Red un escalofrió, voltea y ve a Saria en la puerta con una sonrisa, la Irken de gran altura se acerca con velocidad, Red cierra los ojo cubre el rostro con los brazos. Pero de nuevo el golpe no llega, cuando abre los ojos ve a Saria besando a Purp, Red suspira de alivio, pero no puede evitar sentir celos.

Ingeniero: Mis Altísimos, hemos llegado.

Red regresa a la realidad y pone atención a la pantalla principal, Saria deja de besar a Purp y queda algo asombrada por lo que ve. Un enrome planeta de color negro, con marcas en toda la superficie producidas por las luces de las ciudades.

Saria: Es hermoso.

Purp: SI, lo sé.

Red: Admiren "Herse" hogar del cerebro de control maestro.

Saria: ¿El qué?

Red: Pronto lo veras. Piloto, aterrice en las coordenadas del C.C.M. (Cerebro de Control Maestro)

La Inmensa atraviesa la atmósfera del planeta como si nada, su enorme tamaño ha sido ejemplo de superioridad y poder entre los Irken, en la superficie del planeta, los habitantes observa como la Inmensa eclipsa los dos soles que brillan en el cielo.

La inmensa aterriza cerca de un enorme edificio, el lugar está rodeado de torres con guardias de Elite con uniformes rojos y un logotipo muy extraño en sus PAKs, es la silueta de un Irken de perfil.

**/Atracadero/**

Red y Purp descienden de la inmensa a través de una pequeña compuerta de la nave, observa a su alrededor, los guardias forman un sendero que lleva a la entrada del edificio, en algunos minutos baja Saria acompañada de Liefde que lleva lo que parece ser una carriola de color morado con un pequeño dispositivo gravitatorio.

Saria: Valla, son muchos soldados.

Red: Es importante mantener a salvo al C.C.M., Vamos.

Red comienza a moverse hacia la entrada, detrás suyo van Saria, Purp y Liefde, le pequeño Hope yace dormido en su trasporte, ignorante de lo que le rodea.

Red continúa su camino sin detenerse, nadie y menos Purp se atreven a preguntar si sabe adónde se dirige, luego de unos minutos de vagar por los pasillos, Red se detiene frente a una enorme puerta de metal roja.

Saria: Linda, ¿Puerta?

Red hace un gesto de disgusto por el sarcasmo de su compañera, sin decir nada pone su mano sobre el frio metal rojo y la puerta se abre, Purp aun no se acostumbra a esto, para Saria y Liefde es difícil comprender lo que ven.

Ante ellos un enorme Cerebro de control esta en medio de la enorme habitación de paredes moradas y tenue iluminación, las paredes están cubiertas con monitores que muestran distintas imágenes, desde campos de batalla muy lejos de allí, hasta los centros de incubación de Smeets, el enorme cerebro de control observa cada pantalla y analiza las variables. (El C.C.M. es igual a los cerebros de control que debieron salir en el episodio nunca producido de Invasor Zim: "The Trial")

Red: Admiren, "El Cerebro de Control Maestro"

Purp entra a la habitación sin mucha sorpresa, no es la primera vez que ve al C.C.M., por su parte Saria entra emocionada como un niño que ve algo nuevo, para ella esto era desconocido, ha visto Cerebros de Control, pero nunca como este.

Mientras Saria observa al enorme Cerebro, un pequeño Irken Elite de uniforme rojo sangre y con el mismo logotipo en su PAK que el de los guardias y de ojos carmesí se acerca a Red y Purp.

Irken Elite: Mis Altísimos, Gracias a Irk que han venido.

Red: ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Cuál es el problema con el C.C.M.?

El pequeño soldado se toma las manos y baja la mirada, Red ase una mueca, en segundos el Irken vuelve a mirar a los ojos a sus líderes, Red nota el miedo en los ojos carmesí de ese soldado.

Irken Elite: Deben verlo ustedes mismos.

Con un chasquido de dedos un plataforma gravitatoria desciende para transportar a los Mas Altos y al Irken, Saria no s e retrasa y se coloca en la plataforma, quiere ver al Cerebro más cerca, Red y Purp suben, en cuanto Liefde sube con el pequeño Hope, la plataforma comienza subir.

Saria: ¿Qué hace exactamente el C.C.M.?

Irken Elite: El C.C.M. controla y organiza todo en el imperio Irken, desde la energía, hasta las plantas de incubación Irken, también es el que guarda el registro de cada Irken que existe en el universo.

Saria: Wow.

Red no pone atención a la cháchara del soldado, ya sabe todo eso, le preocupa más que es lo que está fallando, un fallo en el C.C.M. es inaceptable, esto podría tener consecuencias muy grandes.

La plataforma por fin se detiene ante los enormes ojos del Cerebro de control, los enormes ojos verde esmeralda observan y analizan lo que ven.

**+Mente del C.C.M+**

Analizando…

Analizando…

Sujeto 1: Irken macho, Numero de serie: 101283648, Nombre de Registro: Red, Cargo en el imperio: Mas Alto.

Sujeto 2: Irken Macho, Numero de Serie: 346280876, Nombre de Registro: Purp, Cargo en el Imperio: Mas Alto.

Sujeto 3: Irken Hembra, Numero de Serie: 209364783, Nombre de Registro: Saria, Cargo en el Imperio: Mas Alta.

Sujeto 4: Irken Hembra, Numero de Serie: 19836276438, Nombre de Registro: Liefde, Cargo en el Imperio: Enfermera, servicios sanitarios (Clínicos)

Sujeto 5: Irken Macho ¿Infante?, Numero de Serie: ##### ERROR####, Nombre de Registro: #####ERROR####, Cargo en el Imperio: ####ERROR####.

ERROR…

ERROR…

Buscando solución…

Buscando…

Buscando…

Solución encontrada.

**+Narración Regular+**

Red mira a los ojos de la maquina, algo le dice que algo va mal, pero debe cerciorarse.

Red: ¡C.C.M.!

La maquina aleja su mirada de Hope y se centra en el Irken de uniforme rojo y gran altura.

C.C.M.: ¿Si mi altísimo?

Red: ¡Reporte de Errores en el sistema!

C.C.M.: Analizando… Error encontrado, falla en el sistema de orden 14-C, solucionando.

Red: Perfecto.

Red se siente orgulloso, soluciono un problema, aun piensa como solucionar lo sucedido con Saria, pero ene set momento se siente orgulloso de sí mismo, Purp observa a su hermano y le ve con devoción. El pequeño soldado de uniforme rojo se sorprende de lo rápido de la solución, pero ya no hay nada más que hacer.

Red: Bien, mejor no vamos.

Con esas palabras la plataforma comienza a descender, Saria tiene la sensación de ser observada, no es su imaginación, el C.C.M. observa cómo se alejan.

Cuando al plataforma toca el suelo, Red y compañía descienden de la plataforma, Red aun sonríe de satisfacción, él y los demás salen por la enorme puerta de metal roja que se cierra a sus espaldas, el pequeño Soldado aun no comprende lo que sucedió, luego todo se vuelve obscuro.

En los pasillos Red va adelante con Sarai detrás de él, Purp se esta entreteniendo al ver al pequeño Hope respirar, le parece tierno como duerme apaciblemente, ninguno se percata de que las acamaras de seguridad les siguen por los pasillos, como ojos de un animal al asecho y luego comienza.

Sin previo aviso una pared cae frente a Purp Y Liefde separándolos del resto, Red voltea al escuchar el estruendoso ruido.

Red: ¿Pero qué…?

Saria comienza a golpear al pared de solido metal que acaba de aparecer detrás de ella, es inútil, etas paredes son muy resistentes, se detiene cuando le comienzan doler las manos.

Del otro lado de la pared Purp está algo asuntado, Liefde se preocupa más por el pequeño Hope que por ella misma, el sonido de maquinaria moviéndose los alerta a ambos, sueltan un grito de terror que Saria escucha del otro lado, luego lega el silencio.

Saria: Debemos hace algo.

Red: Bien, busquemos otro camino,

Red comienza a moverse por los pasillos del edificio, comienza a darse cuenta que las ventanas están cubiertas de metal, es imposible salir, un horrible hedor llega a Red y a Saria, con cada metro que avanzan el olor se vuelve más intenso, cuando doblan una esquina Red no puede e vitar vaciar su estomago por la horrible visión que tiene, Saria es más resistente, y no tenme al vee los cadáveres de soldados Elite empalados con vigas de metal al suelo, Sarai se mueve entre los muertos con Red detrás, a la Irken no le afecta esto, pero Red apenas puede mantenerse de pie, se siente aliviado cuando por fin salen de ese cementerio putrefacto.

Red: *Respiración acelerada* Eso fue asqueroso.

Saria: Eres un llorón.

Red: No soy un llorón, solamente que, no me agrada estar cerca de cadáveres.

Saria: Aja, Llorón.

Sarai inatenta ignorar a Red, esta ams preocupada por Purp y Hope, sus intentos de ignorar a Red son inútiles cuando Red la toma del brazo para detenerla, Saria voltea y le mira con algo de molestia.

Saria: ¿Qué quieres?

Red: Debemos hablar.

Saria: ¿De qué?

Red: De lo que sucedió en la habitación de Purp.

Saria libera su brazo y se acerca a Red de manera amenazadora, Red se asusta e intenta retroceder, pero solo queda contra la pared fría y de metal, Saria está sus rostros estaña solo centímetros el uno del otro.

Saria: Nada sucedió, ¿Entiendes?

Red: ¿Pero…?

Saria: ¡¿Entiendes?

Saria golpea la pared a solo centímetros de la cabeza de Red, al pared no se rompe, pero queda abollada, Red comprende rápidamente, es pared es mucho más resistente que su cabeza.

Red: Ya lo entendí.

Saria: Genial, ahora busquemos a los demás.

Saria sonríe y comienza moverse, Red la sigue detrás pero con cautela, se alegra de que su cabeza no esté embarrada contra la pared, ninguno de los dos se percata de las cámaras de seguridad siguiéndoles a través del pasillo.

**[Algunos minutos después]**

Red: Ya me canse.

Saria: Por 3º ves, no te puedes cansar, porque ni siquiera usas tus pies.

Red: Oh, bueno, Pero aun así tengo hambre.

Saria ase una mueca, está molesta de escuchar las quejas de Red, se gira para reprenderle, pero al ver laos brazos mecánicos que se acercan detrás de Red, Saria toma la mano del quejumbroso Irken y se aleja del lugar.

Red: ¿Qué pasa?

Saria: mira detrás de ti.

Red obedece y sus ojos se llenan de miedo al ver las garras mecánicas acercándose.

Red: Oh no, oh no.

Saria: ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Saria sigue corriendo, no se percata de un tentáculo que sale de las paredes mas adelante, ya es muy tarde cuando siente al presión que envuelve su torso, Red hace al suelo por el repentino cambio de velocidad y al levantar al mirada ve como un tentáculo mecánico arrastra a Sarai por los suelos del pasillo.

Red se levada del suelo y se harca a Saria, una de las extremidades del PAK de Red sale y corta le tentáculo.

Saria: Gracias.

Red: De nada.

Red sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo, su sonrisa se borra cuando siente una garra mecánica aplastando su pecho, la garra lo ala hacia una compuerta en la pared que se cierra cuando Red entra, los brazos mecánicos se retiran, han cumplido con su misión. Saria se levanta del suelo y pronto comienza a buscar a Red ya Purp.

**/Salón del C.C.M./**

Red siente un dolor de cabeza horrible, cuando abre los ojos al tenue luz lastima sus ojos, no tarda de adaptarse a la iluminación y ver su celda, una pequeña capsula de cristal irrompible, a su lado ve a Purp que el sonríe y saluda tontamente, y a Liefde que parece muy asustada, cada uno está en una capsula individual.

Red: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

C.C.M.: Yo le dire lo que sucede.

La grave y resonante vos proviene de el C.C.M que observa a sus prisioneros con sus fríos ojos verde esmeralda.

C.C.M.: Ustedes han provocado la decadencia del Imperio Irken, y por eso deben ser desechados.

Red: C.C.M. ¡Te ordeno que nos liberes!

C.C.M.: Usted ya no da las órdenes aquí, yo seré el nuevo líder de este imperio.

Red: Eso es ridículo, ningún Irken te obedecerá.

C.C.M.: Ellos no tendrán opción.

Red: ¿Qué?

EL sonido de la maquinaria moviéndose alera a Red, un tentáculo que está conectado al PAK del Irken que los avía llamado para que vinieran al planeta se acerca, el Irken se despierta asuntado.

Irken Elite: Mis Altos, deben irse del planeta, el C.C.M. esta loco…

Una carga de energía atraviesa el tentáculo mecánico y llega al pequeño Irken que s estremece del dolor, sus ojos se vuelven vacios y sin sentimientos.

Irken Elite: Protocolo 66 iniciado, reprogramación completa.

Red: Por Irk.

C.C.M.: Observe un soldado leal, obediente, y sin errores, unidad: 12364968, ¿Cuál es la misión del Imperio Irken?

Irken Elite: Expandir el Imperio Irken a toda costa.

C.C.M.: Muéstrale a 101283648 cuan leal eres, "Matate"

Red: ¡¿Qué?

Irken Elite: Si señor.

El pequeño Irken saca de su PAK una pequeña arma que apunta a su propia frente, Red, Purp y Liefde miran como el Irken aprieta el gatillo sin temor, la sangre salpica el cristal de al capsula de Red.

El tentáculo arroja el cadáver del pequeño Irken como si solo fuera basura, Red esta horrorizado por lo que vio.

C.C.M.: Pronto todos los Irken serán tan leales como ese, y nadie detendrá al Imperio Irken.

Red: Estas loco.

C.C.M.: Pero antes debo eliminar un error.

Un brazo mecánico sale del suelo con el pequeño Hope al borde del llanto, el brazo se acerca cada vez mas y más al rostro del C.C.M.

Purp: ¡¿Hope?, oh por Irk, ¡Hope!

Red: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

C.C.M.: Este infante, no pose número de serie ni registro alguno, debe ser eliminado, amenaza nuestro estilo de vida.

Red: ¡Suéltale!

C.C.M.: En unos momentos.

Un tentáculo mecánico se acerca y se conecta al pequeño PAK de Hope, el pequeño comienza a llorar, está asustado, quiere a su madre.

C.C.M.: Preparando eliminación, protocolo de desactivación de capacidades vitales.

Red: Oh no.

C.C.M.: Iniciando proto…proto… ERROR, ERROR, ERROR.

Red mira como al maquina comienza a fallar, el sonido del metal doblándose y quebrándose proviene de su interior. Pronto una grieta comienza a formarse en la parte superior de la enorme maquina.

Red: ¿Pero qué…?

La grita pronto se convierte en un agujero enorme, extremidades mecánicas abren paso atreves del duro metal y dejan salir a una enfurecida Saria cubierta de cables y aceite. Los brillantes ojos verde esmeralda del C.C.M. se apagan y quedan a obscuras.

Saria: ¡Nadie toca a mi bebe!

El pequeño Hope deja de llorar al escuchar una voz familia, reconoce la vos de su madre adoptiva, y su aroma es inconfundible aun mesclado con el olor de aceite. Las extremidades de Saria la acercan para tomar en sus manos al pequeño que cuelga en el aire conectado aun tentáculo mecánico, el pequeño al estar en las manos seguras y cálidas de Saria se refugia contra su pecho, se siente seguro y cómodo.

**[Minutos después]**

Red y Purp se sienten felices de salir del edificio en el que hace apenas unos momentos iban a morir, Purp se acerca a Saria y Liefde que revisan al pequeño Hope para revisar si no tiene ninguna herida.

Red mira una ves mas el enorme edifico detrás de él, sabe que deberán construir un nuevo C.C.M. pero esta vez no tendrá tanto libre pensamiento, la Inmensa no tarda en abandonar el planeta. Red y Purp miran el planeta de color negro y marcas luminosas mientras se alejan asia al infinidad del espacio.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente, por cierto, estuve investigando y no soy el único autor que ha utilizado este tipo de organización de diálogos, pero quiero preguntarles si ¿les gusta como los acomodo o si debería cambiar algo para después?_

**Suplemento Genético:**

**Una sustancia desconocida que se puede hallar en las profundidades de algunos planetas, es utilizado como una alternativa a la mescla nutricional regular de los Smeets debido a la actual crisis de la comida chatarra, lamentablemente esta solución es solo temporal debido a que dicho suplemento es muy escaso.**


	67. Despierta, Despierta Part1

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 67-Despierta, Despierta Part1-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-Despertar-**

**/Casa de Rasec/**

El viejo soldado de una sola antena observa con sus ojos morados y llenos de tristeza a la pobre Rose que yace inconsciente en su sofa.

Rasec: ¿Que he hecho?

Se dice a sí mismo el triste soldado. Detrás de Rasec el pequeño platillo negro observa con intriga, ahora no tiene a donde ir, ha decidido quedarse con el fugitivo que avía venido a capturar.

Rasec: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Pregunta el viejo soldado con algo de seriedad en su voz, ni siquiera volta para ver a la pequeña maquina.

G-12: ¿Señor?

Rasec: ¿Qué cómo te llamas? (Volteando a ver a la maquina)

G-12: Oh, bueno, mi código De registro es: Unidad de Asistencia G-12.

Rasec: Así que una unidad de asistencia, interesante.

G-12: Si me permite, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Rasec: Si vas a quedarte, necesitare una forma de llamarte.

G-12: Eso parece muy lógico Señor.

Rasec vuelve a centrarse en Rose, espera a que pronto recupere al conciencia, aun nos abe que hará cuando eso suceda, pero tiene la esperanza de que pueda hallar una solución.

**/Casa de Zim/**

Tenn mira el televisor junto a Gir y Mimi, aun se pregunta que paso con Rasec en el estadio, Gir está muy centrado en el programa de televisión, otro ridículo programa de concursos humano, los participantes deben luchar con cocodrilos para ganar un coche muy caro y algo de dinero, el primer concursante s un niño de nueve anos incitado por su madre.

Gir: Mira, se comió al niño, jejeje.

Tenn: Pobre reptil terrestre.

Mimi solo esta dormitando sobre la cabeza del pequeño robot, a Gir no le molesta eso, le agrada que Mimi este tanto tiempo en allí.

La puerta se abre y Abi entra cargando algunas bolsas de papel con el logotipo de Krazi Taco, Gir salta de la emoción haciendo que Mimi caiga al suelo, Abi no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Gir la tumba al suelo y comienza a devorar la comida mientras está sentado sobre el pecho de la niña.

Abi: Gir, ¡Quítate!

Gir: Me gustan los taquitos.

Tenn deja escapar una pequeña risa, la imagen frente a ella es hilarante, Mimi por otra parte está furiosa, Gir la dejo caer al suelo como si nada, sus ojos se fijan en al escena bizarra y algo asquerosa de Gir cubierto de grasa y sobre Abi.

Abi: ¡Quítate!

Gir deja de devorar un taco y mira con algo de confusión a la furiosa Abi, luego sonríe antes de besar en al frente a la chica, lo cual la pone aun mas furiosa, aunque ni tanto como a Mimi, que está llena de ira por lo que vio, en ese instante está dispuesta a destrozar el cráneo de Abi contra el suelo, pero se detiene al ver como al chica toma Gir y lo lanza hacia la cocina.

Mimi corre para asegurarse de que Gir esté bien, mientras que Abi se levanta del suelo y limpia su frente de la grasa que Gir le dejo con su beso, en la cocina Mimi ve el refrigerador casi destrozado, de entre el metal retorcido surge Gir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mimi suspira de alivio al ver a Gir sin ningún rasguño, su tranquilidad desaparece cuando el pequeño robot sale corriendo así la sala y Salta sobre Abi abrazando al cabeza de la ya alterada niña.

Gir: Te quiero.

Abi: ¡Déjame!

Tenn no puede contenerse y comienza reír sin control, Mimi esta aun más molesta, sus ojos se llena de ira, Gir es suyo, no de Abi. Abi se enfurece y vuelve a lanzar a Gir a la cocina, esta vez el robot esta cubierto en llamas, pero parece no afectarle, Mimi decide ignorar a Abi por ahora, se apresura a extinguir el fuego que cubre a Gir, Tenn apenas puede respirar por tanta risa, de sus ojos salen lagrimas por la risa, Abi se ruboriza un poco.

Abi: Deja de reírte, no fue tan gracioso.

Tenn comienza dejar de reír, mira el rostro avergonzado de Abi y eso le ayuda a recuperar al compostura, se levanta y se acerca a la ruborizada niña, de su PAK saca un pañuelo con el que comienza a limpiar el rostro de Abi que está cubierto de grasa de Tacos.

Abi: ¿Qué haces?

Tenn: Limpiando esa grasa.

Abi: Gracias.

Tenn: De nada.

Tenn sonríe a la chica, para que esta se tranquilice y olvide lo que sucedió, desde que Abi llego a Tenn no le ha costado para nada acostumbrarse a su presencia, la chica Warmtiana es agradable, además le divierte un poco su ingenuidad.

En la cocina, Mimi limpia el chamuscado cuerpo de Gir, el pequeño robot sonríe mientras Mimi le quita el polvo, al terminar su albor Mimi se voltea de forma molesta, Gir nota que Mimi está molesta, se levanta y se coloca frente a ella sonriendo, Mimi solo se vuelve a gira para no ver a Gir.

Gir: ¿Estas molesta?

Mimi: ¿Tú crees?-Sarcásticamente-

Gir: ¿Por qué?

Mimi se voltea y de sus ojos salen algunas gotas de aceite que hacen la ilusión de lágrimas, Gir no comprende lo que ve, nunca ha visto llorar a la pequeña gatita.

Gir: ¿Por qué lloras?

Mimi: Porque…porque… tu ya no me quieres.

Mimi comienza a llorar y Gir queda algo confundido, no comprende muy bien lo que sucede, hace lo único que ha visto en al tele que suele funcionar en estos casos, Mimi siente como algo la levanta en el aire, se da cuenta de que es Gir que la esta abrasando, con al inocente esperanza de que ella deje de llorar.

Mimi: ¿Qué haces?

Gir: Yo si te quiero.

Mimi se siente algo mejor con las palabras de Gir, pero al mismo tiempo aun está molesta, su llanto se detiene y su tristeza es remplazada por ira, ira contra la chica Warmtiana. Gir es suyo, y de nadie más, menos de una simple chica Warmtiana, la cola de Mimi se enrosca alrededor del pequeño torso de Gir. No quiere separarse de él en ese momento.

**/Laboratorio de Zim/**

A pocos metros bajo tierra el invasor observa a Tak en al capsula medica, en sus manos tiene una pequeña caja metálica roja, últimamente ha pensado en todo lo que ha ocurrido, el incidente de I.A.N., Ram, Rasec a punto de matarlo por segunda vez, son cosas que lo han llevado al borde de la muerte.

Detrás de ZIm, Skoodge observa a su amigo y modelo a seguir, últimamente ha visto a Zim al borde de la muerte más veces que nunca, le gustaría intentar animarle, pero decide marcharse, no desea empeorar las cosas más de lo que ya están.

**/Casa de Rasec/**

La obscuridad es lo único que la semiconsciente Rose puede ver, siente un dolor en el estomago y una presión en el pecho, la bilis le ha dejado un amargo sabor de boca, algo le dice que no abra los ojos, un miedo a saber que todo lo sucedido no es nada más que un mal sueño, que es real, pero siente la necesidad de saber lo que sucede.

Poco a poco sus parpados se abren dejando entrar la luz, sus ojos le duelen con la iluminación del lugar, pero no tarda en acostumbrarse, por fin la imagen se aclara y el temor regresa en un instante al ver a Rasec frente a ella. El soldado parase algo preocupado, peo cuando se acerca para ver si Rose está bien ella solo se cubre con sus brazos.

Rasec intenta no alterarse por esto, sabe que esta sería su reacción, retrocede para intentar tranquilizar a Rose, no debe apresurarse. La chica nota que Rasec se aleja, y se calma un poco, respira un poco acelerada pero intenta nos desmallarse de nuevo, en su mente las ideas están desacomodadas, no tienen un ordena en este momento, pero de alguna forma logra formular una pregunta.

Rose: ¿Vas a Matarme?

Rasec no puede creer lo que Ros ele pregunta, por un momento siente la necesidad de dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas, pero reúne fuerzas y logra mantenerse de pie, no puede evitar dejar salir una risa nerviosa mientras habla.

Rasec: No seas ridícula, nunca te aria daño.

Rose: ¿y por qué te fuiste, porque me dejaste sola?

Rasec: Yo…

{Anda dile que en realidad si te crees capas de lastimarla}

{¡cállate!}

{¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sabes que lo que digo es verdad?}

{Deja de molestarme}

{Pues ten las agallas de hablar, di al verdad, ¿acaso esto puede empeorar aun mas?, es decir, mírate, un lunático te quiere muerto, las dos chicas que han sentido algo por ti te odian en estos momentos, y no puedes salir de este apestoso planeta}

{Tienes razón pero…}

Mientras Rasec sigue discutiendo consigo mismo, Rose se queda algo confundida con el hecho de que Rasec lleva unos 3 minutos sin decir nada con la mirada perdida y vacía, con algo de temor la asuntada chica se acerca a Rasec.

Rose: ¿Estás bien?

Rasec no contesta, sigue discutiendo consigo mismo, al no recibir ninguna respuesta Rose decide hacer algo un poco torpe, con su dedo pica el ojo de Rasec, se sorprende al ver que el viejo soldado no responde.

{Oye, ¿No sentiste algo?}

{¿Cómo qué?}

{No lo sé}

{Escucha, creo que tienes razón, debo decirle la verdad a Rose, ella merece saberlo}

{Por fin veo algo de valor en ti soldado}

{Si pero… ¡Aush!... esta vez sí sentí algo}

{Te lo dije}

Rose se encuentras entada en el sofá frente a Rasec, lleva unos 5 minutos lanzándole lápices y cucharas, para ver si reacciona, algunas han caído en sus ojos y otras en su cabeza, se le ocurre una última cosa, se levanta y se pone detrás de Rasec, traga algo de saliva antes de tomar la antena de Rasec y ararla hacia atrás, ene se momento Rasec sale de su transe y siente el dolor punzante.

Rasec: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rose suelta la antena de Rasec al escuchar el grito de dolor que suelta el pobre soldado, Rasec solo cae al suelo en posición fetal intentando ignorar el dolor, pero no puede. Rose se da cuenta de lo que hiso, sabe que Rasec es muy sensible con respecto a sus antenas, por un momento el miedo desaparece de Rose y se arrodilla para tranquilizar al asustado y alterado soldado, son una de sus manos acaricia la cabeza de Rasec, provocando que el comience a tranquilizarse, en pocos segundos Rasec casi a caído dormido.

Por un momento Rose se siente como antes, como en los tiempos en que Rasec se quedaba con ella en esa improvisada habitación en su oficina, cuando solo disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

Rose: Todo estará bien.

Rose intenta relajarse, aun esta algo nerviosa, de repente siente como Rasec aprieta su muñeca, no le causa dolor, pero no puede evitar asustarse un poco, Rasec no hace nada, solo mira al vacio una vez mas y luego se pone de pie frente a Rose.

Rose: ¿Qué sucede?

Rasec: Yo no quería irme.

Rose: ¿Eh?

Rasec: Me fui de Irken para mantenerte a salvo de mí, cada vez pierdo más y más mi cordura, apenas puedo mantenerme cuerdo, e intentado matar a ZIm en más de una ocasión, no quería que tú salieras herida por mi culpa.

Rose se levanta ya antes de que Rasec pueda reaccionar le da una bofetada, esta vez no le dolió tanto como la primera.

Rose: Eres un idiota, dices ser un genio, pero eres un tonto.

Rasec: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rose: Yo también tenía opinión en esto, yo no quería que te fueras, tampoco quería estar a salvo, quería estar contigo.

Rasec: Pero…

Rose sabe que Rasec es muy testarudo y que no dejara de exponer su punto de vista, decide besarle en los labios, todo ese tiempo con Rasec le enseño que el viejo soldado se rinde muy fácilmente por un simple beso suyo.

{¿Deberíamos detenerla?}

{Cállate y disfruta esto}

{Pero…}

{¡Qué te calles!}

Rasec sierra los ojos y decide dejarse llevar por el momento, sus voces internas se callan por fin, no hay mas conflicto, no hay necesidad, por fin están de acuerdo en una cosa, "Rose"

**/Laboratorio de ZIm/**

EL invasor esta cansado, lleva mucho viendo al capsula medica, después de unos minutos se ha quedado dormido, aun no se recupera de sus heridas, y su PAK le obliga adormir para acelerar el proceso de regeneración, el sonido de los signos vitales de Tak es constante y regular, ZIm escucha cada alza en ellos, y cuando los pitidos son remplazados por un zumbido el invasor se obliga a despertar.

Zim: ¡Tak!

La capsula esta vacía, los ojos de ZIm se adaptan rápidamente a la luz repentina, mira a su alrededor algo apresurado, el lugar se estremece y provoca que ZIm caiga al suelo, algo no va bien.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y los veré en el siguiente._

**Hersen:**

**Es un planeta colonizado por los Irken hace mucho tiempo, ahora está cubierto de ciudades y fabricas, es la sede del centro de Control del Imperio Irken, lugar donde es resguardado por un grupo muy especial de Irkens de Elite el centro de todo el imperio: El Cerebro de Control Maestro o C.C.M. una maquina que se encarga de organizar todo en el Imperio.**


	68. Despierta, Despierta Part2

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 68-Despierta, Despierta Part2-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**-Amarga despedida-**

**/Casa de ZIm / [Algunos minutos antes del incidente]**

Tak observa ZIm mientras duerme, los cables que registran sus signos vitales aun están conectados a su PAK, El sonido de los pitidos constantes y regulares perecen haber arrullado al pequeño invasor, Tak sonríe un poco al ver a Zim tan indefenso y pacifico.

Después de mirara ZIm unos minutos por fin se levanta y sale de la capsula medica, los cables conectados a su Pak se desconectan instantáneamente, los pitidos son remplazados por un zumbido muy agudo, Zim se mueve un poco por lo molesto del sonido, pero no se despierta, su PAK se lo impide, aun no termina de reparar los daños que ha sufrido.

Tak nota que Zim tiene una pequeña cajita metálica roja en las manos, pero no le da importancia, estura los brazos para relajar sus músculos, ha estado mucho tiempo en esa capsula, sin perder más tiempo se dirige a los elevadores del laboratorio.

Cada paso que da es algo difícil, los músculos de sus piernas se an debilitado, pero su PAK comienza a reparar los músculos y a reaclimatarlos al peso de Tak, su vista es borrosa, pero no tarda en aclararse la imagen, tiene la boca seca y un sabor amargo, pero ignora todo eso.

Algunos metros arriba Tenn sigue mirando la televisión junto a Abi que ha quedado dormida en el sofá, Mimi intenta no matar ala pequeña niña mientras se sienta en la cabeza del pequeño Gir que solo piensa en el tonto programa en la tele, un show sobre que niño es el más listo, cada ves que un niño da la respuesta errónea este recibe un choque eléctrico.

Tenn: Estúpido infante terrícola.

Tak: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Tenn es invadida por un sentimiento de miedo, y la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar, pero se controla a sí misma y se obliga a voltear, Tak la observa desde el umbral que conecta la cocina con a la sala.

Tenn: Oh, Hola Tak-Nerviosa-

Tak no responde la saludo y solo comienza a acercarse, Tenn entra en pánico y se cubre le rostro con sus brazos.

Tak: ¿Quién es?

Tenn se da cuenta de que no a recibido ningún golpe y baja los brazos para ver a Tak mirando a Abi que se encuentra profundamente dormida.

Tenn: Oh, ella es Abi, nos está ayudando.

Tak: ¿Una humana?, ¿Ayudándonos?

Tenn: No es humana, es una Warmtiana.

Tak: No se avían extinguidos (Mirando con algo de incredulidad a la asustada Tenn)

Tak avía hecho una pregunta obvia, en realidad no le importaba nada de eso, pero Tenn continuo ablando, sus palabras no entraban en la cabeza de la Irken, recordaba ese nombre, y recordaba que fue ZIm el que lo menciono.

**[Tiempo regular]**

El temblor fue tan fuerte que tiro a ZIm al suelo, el Invasor aun está preocupado por Tak pero no pierde el tiempo y se dirige a los elevadores, mientras el ascensor lo lleva a la planta superior, Zim recuerda la pequeña caja de metal que lleva consigo, un brazo mecánico sale de su PAK y toma la cajita para ponerla a salvo.

Zim sale del bote de basura de la cocina y se dirige con prisa a la sala, cuando llega puede ver una agujero en donde solía estar la puerta principal, Tenn está entre los restos del sofá junto a Gir y Mimi.

Zim: ¡¿Qué sucedió?

Tenn: Tak.

Zim: Tak ¿qué?

Zim se acerca a la casi inconsciente Tenn, la semiconsciente Irken toma del cuello de su uniforme a Zim y lo acerca.

Tenn: Fue Tak idiota.

Con esas palabras la Irken cae desmallada al selo, ZIm se apresura a Salir fuera y lo que ve no es para nada agradable.

Tak se cubre detrás de un coche mientras una enfurecida Abi con las manos en lamas le lanza rafa tras ráfaga de llamas sin parar.

Abi: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me atacaste?

Tak no responde, sigue analizando su estrategia, al chica es peligrosa, una Warmtiana la puede regresar rápidamente a la capsula medica, pero eso esta es una novata, no sabe de lo que es capaz y no tiene disciplina.

Del PAK de Tak un brazo mecánico el entrega lo que parece ser una pequeña caja blanca, sin pensarlo dos veces la lanza sobre el coche y cae frente a Abi, la chica detiene sus ataques y mira la pequeña caja, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo la caja estalla dejando caer una espuma grisácea sobre la chica.

Tak sonríe al mirra su obra y se acerca para regocijarse, luego nota como el aire a su alrededor comienza a calentarse, no es una buena señal y la Irken lo sabe, se aleja lo más que puede, pero no logra escapar de la onda expansiva de una explosión, la Irken Cae al suelo y detrás de ella una Abi con el cabello en llamas y los ojos ardientes como dos esferas de fuego se tambalea intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

Tak se levanta y al ver a la chica Warmtiana aun tambaleándose decide atacar, la extremidades de su PAK la alzan en el aire preparando una embestida directa, Abi por fin recupera ele equilibrio, mira a su alrededor y fija su mirada en Tak, no sabe quién es la Irken, pero a estas alturas ya no le importa.

Tak espera que su oponente haga el primer golpe, y como pensó lo hace, Abi lanza una bola de fuego directamente a Tak, pero al Irken es rápida y esquiva el simple ataque de la Warmtiana, la extremidades de Tak la mueven a tal velocidad que Abi no puede mantenerla en su rango de vista, para cuando la ve ya es tarde, solo siente el duro y frio metal de una de las extremidades de Tak golpeando su cabeza.

Tak desciende a pocos metros de la casi inconsciente Abi, la chica Warmtiana no puede ponerse de pie, el golpe fue duro, un horrible zumbido resuena en su cabeza como un eco.

Tak está dispuesta a romper el cráneo de Abi con su bota, pero Zim al detiene antes de lograr su cometido, el invasor al sujeta por detrás intentando evitar que Tak elimine su nueva arma.

Tak: ¿Qué haces?, ¡Suéltame!

Zim: No, la necesitamos.

El invasor no es rival para Tak, con mucha facilidad logra zafarse de los brazos de Zim y le mira con algo de desprecio.

Tak: ¿A qué te refieres?

Zim: La Warmtiana nos puede ser útil.

Tak: ¿Para qué?, ¿Para que puedas seguir besándola?

Zim: ¿Qué?

Tak: Escuche lo que dijiste, no estaba tan inconsciente como para no escucharte.

Zim intenta disimular su leído, pero el sudor que resbala por su rostro lo delata, Tak solo se volta y después de activar su disfraz holográfico se marcha, no quiere escuchar nada que Zim tenga que decir.

Zim solo se queda de pie mirando como Tak se aleja del lugar, el invasor solo chasquea los dedos y un muy servicial Skoodge aparece.

Skoodge: ¿Si?

Zim: Mete a la warmtiana a la base.

Zim se gira y regresa a la base dejando a Skoosge lidiar con el peso de la pequeña niña.

**/Casa de Rasec/ [Minutos después]**

El incesante sonido de los goles en la puerta han resonado en el vacio de obscuro del sueño de Rasec casi 5 minutos, cada vez son más fuertes y difíciles de ignorar, cuando se vuelven insoportables el viejo soldado abre los ojos, está en su sofá, pero algo es diferente, al levantar la mirada ve a Rose acurrucada en su pecho, Rasec no puede evitar sonreír un poco, es bueno tenerla de regreso, luego el sonido regresa.

Rasec se levanta asegurándose de no despertar a Rose, siempre ha tenido el sueño pesado, lo único que la despertaba eran sus pesadillas, aprese que ya no la tiene, algo molesto mira la puerta, el sonido sigue resonando, los golpes son más constantes y fuertes.

Rasec: ¡Ya voy!

El disfraz de Rasec se activa antes de que abra la puerta, cuando por fin al abre se sorprende un poco por ver a Tak frente a él.

Rasec: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tak: Tú me ayudaras.

Rasec: *Risa antipática * Eso es muy gracioso, en primera: no me agradas y en segunda… mmm… en realidad no hay una segunda.

Tak sonríe un poco y de su PAK saca lo que parece un pequeño micrófono morado con un botón rojo en el, al presionarlo un sonido tan agudo que es inaudible para ella o los humanos se reproduce, Rasec tarda unos minutos en percibir el sonido, se arrodilla en el suelo por el dolor, un zumbido resuena en su cabeza, es insoportable.

Rasec: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Tak: Después de nuestra última discusión decidí asegurarme de que ya no fueras un problema, no eres el único experto en tecnología, ahora, si no me ayudas, reventare el interior de tu cráneo con este juguetito.

Rasec mira el rostro malicioso de Tak, sabe que dice la verdad, ahora ya no quiere morir, a regañadientes acepta ayudar a la Irken.

Rasec: Lo haré. Lo haré, pero detén ese horrible sonido.

Tak sonríe de satisfacción y apaga el dispositivo, Rasec sacude su cabeza para despejar su mente y se pone de pie, mira con odio a su asociada obligada.

Rasec: ¿Qué quieres?

Tak: Ya lo veras.

A Rasec no le gusta la mirada de Tak, pero no tiene otra opción, la Irken comienza a caminar y Rasec la sigue, se asegura de serrar la puerta antes de irse.

**/Casa de Zim/**

Zim a estado de pie frente al televisor desde que Tak se marcho, en su mente solo hay una pregunta, "¿Qué hago ahora?". Desde la cocina lo observan Tenn y Abi.

Abi: ¿Está bien?

Tenn: No lo creo, lleva mucho tiempo allí.

Abi: ¿Deberíamos…?

Tenn: No, dejémosle en paz, creo que no está de humor para nada.

Tenn y Abi se retiran y toman asiento en la cocina, Abi se siente algo culpable de esto, Skoodge le explico todo cuando despertó.

Skoodge: ¿Algo de tomar?

Abi se voltea y ve al pequeño Skoodge con una gran sonrisa servicial detrás de ellas sosteniendo una bandeja con una jarra metálica roja con el símbolo del imperio en él y un vaso de color morado (¿Se han dado cuenta que uso mucho eses dos colores?) Abi sonríe un poco al ver la expresión amable en el rostro de Skoodge.

Abi: Claro.

Skoodge: Genial.

EL diminuto invasor deja la bandeja en la mesa y se retira, Abi se sirve un poco y nota que es un líquido verde algo espeso, casi como jarabe.

Abi: ¿Qué es esto?

Tenn: Es Jarabe reidratante.

Abi: ¿Qué cosa?

Tenn: Solo bébelo, no querrás lastimar los sentimientos del pequeñín.

Abi cierra los ojos mientras toma un gran trago de la extraña sustancia, le toma unos segundos notar el sabor, es casi como caramelo, es muy dulce, pero no empalaga. Después de terminar todo el vaso limpia sus labios cubiertos del jarabe y sonríe.

Tenn: Ves, no está mal ¿cierto?

Abi: Es delicioso.

Abi tiene una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro que a Tenn le parece algo gracioso, para los Irken esa bebida tiene un sabor casi como el agua.

En la sala Zim sigue pensando en que hacer, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, pero esto lo supera, recuerda cada momento que ha pasado desde que Tak regreso a la tierra, aun con los vacios en su memoria tiene en claro que siente algo por Tak, con eso responde su propia pregunta. Se levanta del sofá y deja atrás su auto compasión, se pone su disfraz y sale de la casa sin decir nada, Tenn nota el sonido de la puerta y sabe que fue Zim, pero decide no hacer nada, lo que sea que ZIm haga no es su asunto, prefiere mirar como Abi toma baso tras baso de esa bebida.

Skoodeg mira como Abi disfruta de cada baso de esa bebida, sonríe un poco por haber echo feliz a la chica, no sabe porque, pero ella le agrada.

**/Casa de Tak/**

Tak está en el patio trasero de su casa, la nave que ZIm le dejo cuando escaparon de Rasec por primera vez esta algo derruida, necesitaba que alguien al reparara por ella. (La nave es ahora parece un Voot con forma parecido a la nave de Tak pero con algunas diferencias, es mas alargado y grande que antes y su color en negro, tiene su símbolo de invasora en los costados pintado de un color morado claro y posee 4 propulsores y dos cañones de impacto ligeros)

Tak: ¿Cómo va todo?

Un destello de luz sale de la cabina del piloto y luego una explosión expulsa a Rasec contra la pared detrás de Tak.

Tak: Creo que no.

Ta k mira con algo de satisfacción al soldado chamuscado que esta incrustado a la pared.

Rasec: Demonios.

Las extremidades de Rasec lo liberan de la pared solo par llevarlo de regreso a la nave que está modificando.

Tak: ¿Acaso no eres un genio?

Rasec: No es tan fácil, no estoy reparando una nave, ¡Estoy modificando una nave!, casi que estoy construyendo una de la nada.

Tak: Quejumbroso.

Rasec: Maldita.

Tak sonríe un poco mientras mira a Rasec trabajar y recibir algunos choques eléctricos del cableado de la nave.

Zim: ¿Tak?

Tak se sorprende un poco al escuchar la vos de Zim, cuando se voltea ve al pequeño invasor sin su disfraz, los ojos carmesí de ZIm demuestran algo de tristeza.

Tak: ¿Qué quieres?

Zim: Yo…

Una explosión interrumpe a Zim., de la nave sale expulsado Rasec con la piel algo chamuscada y cubierto de humo.

Zim: ¿Qué hace el aquí?

Tak: El… Nada, solo me ayuda con algunas cosas.

Zim: ¿Por qué no el pediste ayuda a Zim?

Tak: Porque no quiero tu ayuda.

Rasec (De fondo): Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Tak: ¡Cállate!

Rasec (De fondo): Amargada.

Tak: Vete Zim, no quiero hablar contigo.

Tak le da la espalda a ZIm y se centra en Rasec intentando levantarse del suelo sin lastimarse aun mas, Zim no comprende lo que sucede, pero siente una sensación en su pecho. Sin pensarlo más toma el brazo de Tak y la hace voltearse para mirarla a los ojos.

Tak: ¿Qué quieres aho…?

Sin pensarlo dos veces el pequeño invasor besa en los labios a Tak, ella no se lo esperaba pero se deja llevar por el momento, sierra los ojos y todo parce menos importante. Cuando ZIm deja de besar a Tak la chica Irken ha olvidado su enfado, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Tak: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Zim: Tak…

Zim se arrodilla y de su PAK un brazo mecánico le entrega una pequeña caja metálica rojo sangre.

Tak mira con algo de intriga al invasor frente a ella.

Zim: ¿Quisieras ser mi Cónyuge?

Zim abre la cajita frente a Tak y revela un pequeño anillo de color morado obscuro con una pequeña gema roja en el.

Tak: Yo…

Rasec (De fondo): ¡Dile que si!

Tak apenas puede disimular al felicidad, pero en su mente hay algo más, la vida es corta, y últimamente esa vida a estado n mucho peligro, deja salir un lagrima por el dolor que el causa decir lo siguiente.

Tak: No.

Zim se queda sin decir nada, no se esperaba esa respuesta, esperaba un "Si" y tal vez un beso, pero eso le llego de golpe, como una cubeta de agua fría. Zim se pone de pie e intenta comprender lo que sucede.

Zim: ¿Por qué no?

Tak: E estado mucho tiempo en este planeta, y antes estuve obsesionada con destruirte, quiero buscar otras cosas en el universo, debe haber más cosas para mi allá fuera.

Zim: ¿Y por qué no aquí, conmigo?

Tak sonríe y pone su mano en el hombro de Zim, una lágrima se desliza por el rostro de la invasora, ella sabe que la misión de Zim no existe, es solo una excusa para deshacerse de él, pero no se lo dirá, el invasor es muy dedicado a su misión, eso le destruiría.

Tak: No puedo, necesito hacer esto.

Zim: Yo… te esperare, cuando conquiste este planeta.

Tak sonríe un poco y asiente con al cabeza.

Rasec: ¡Ya termine!

Tak se voltea para ver a Rasec con un rostro de orgullo por un buen trabajo, la nave se ve muy bien y parece lista para despegar. Tak le sonríe una vez más a ZIm antes de dirigirse a su nueva nave, ZIm mira como Tak entra en la cabina del piloto, Rasec se para junto a Zim para evitar otra quemadura.

Tak le sonríe a ZIm a través del cristal de la cabina, a la chica Irken le duele marcharse, pero necesita saber más, debe haber más que solo atenerse a las leyes del imperio.

Cuando la nave de Tak desaparece en el cielo ZIm siente como un vacio en su interior crece, Rasec nota la mirada de ZIm, y solo le da una palmada en la espalda antes de irse.

**/Casa de Zim/ [Minutos después]**

Tenn mira el televisor junto a Abi que parece no darse cuenta de la mirada perdida que Skoodge tiene al verla.

Tenn: Tontos programas humanos.

ZIm entra en la casa con paso seguro y se pone enfrente del televisor impidiendo la vista de Tenn.

Zim: ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si?

Zim: Apaga el televisor.

Cmp: Esta bien.

La televisión se apaga y Tenn parece molesta, aun con la pésima programación humana, es lo único que hay para hace en ese lugar.

Zim: Computadora, trae a la sala a todos los que no estén presentes.

De la nada un tubo sale del techo y expulsa a las unidades S.I.R. de todos dejándolas caer en el suelo de la sala.

Tenn: ¿Qué sucede?

Zim: Lo que sucede es que nos hemos desviado de la misión, no más distracciones, de ahora en adelante nuestra prioridad es la conquista de este planeta y sus habitantes.

Skooge: Si señor.

Skoodge y Abi saludan a Zim como si fuera un general del ejército, Tenn aun tiene sus dudas, pero no dice nada.

Zim: Perfecto, en ese caso, que la Invasión comience.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._

**Guardia Civil Irken:**

**Un grupo especial de Irkens de Elite destinados a proteger cualquier punto de interés del Imperio, se distinguen por llevar un logotipo de una silueta de un Irken de perfil roja en sus PAKs, sus uniformes son rojos y llevan armamento básico, sus entrenamiento es del nivel más alto posible.**


	69. Falso

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:**_ Ya casi termino este Fic, solo uno episodios más y por fin llegara el final de este Volumen._

**Episodio 69-Falso-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Casa de Dib/ [Entrada la noche]**

Dib duerme en su habitación sin ninguna preocupación, intenta no pensar en los problemas que tiene, como el hecho de que ahora sabe que hay más Irkens en la tierra o que nadie le cree cuando intenta advertirles lo que sucederá, demasiadas preocupaciones para un niño de su edad.

Ni él ni su hermana se percatan de lo que sucede en el laboratorio de su padre en el sótano, hace algunos días el lugar fue víctima de una inteligencia artificial defectuosa llamada I.A.N., las computadoras se encienden y comienzan a buscar datos fragmentados en sus discos duros, la información necesaria para reconstruir a su líder.

Algo va mas, al información no está completa, enormes huecos de información deben ser llenados, en un desesperado intento de reconstrucción las computadoras buscan información y la encuentran, todo a lo que refiera a la familia membrana servirá para reconstruir a su líder, en poco tiempo tienen listo la mente, pero necesitan un cuerpo.

**/Laboratorios Membrana/**

Las maquinas del lugar comienzan a trabajar, no tardan en encontrar las piezas que necesitan, algunos circuitos y capas de metal son suficientes, hacen lo que pueden con lo que tienen a mano.

Cuando terminan el cuerpo solo necesitan algo mas, tentáculos mecánicos se conectan al pequeño cuerpo metálico que burdamente construyeron y comienzan a cargar la información necesaria, este cuerpo no es como el anterior, no es tan grande y fuerte, pero será útil, la maquina abre sus ojos, un nuevo mundo le espera, lo que ve se le hace conocido, pero a la vez diferente, como si lo viera por primera vez.

Torpemente camina a la puerta de salida, en su caminos e encuentra con guardias de seguridad y científicos, nadie le pone atención, su apariencia le permite moverse sin sospecha por el lugar, antes de poder llegar a la puerta de salida algo lo detiene, siente al mano de alguien en su hombro, al voltearse le cuesta reconocer a la persona que ve.

Prof. Membrana: ¿Qué haces aquí?

###: Yo…

Prof. Membrana: Ya deberías estar en la cama hijo.

###: ¿Hijo?

EN un desesperado intento de reconstrucción, las maquinas rellenaron los huecos de información con lo que hallaron en las computadoras de membrana, decidieron tomar la apariencia de Dib por su enorme cabeza, la cual es capaz de almacenar la información necesaria.

Prof. Membrana: Sera mejor que vayas a casa hijo.

Dib2: Emm… Claro, yo regresare a casa.

Prof. Membrana: Fantástico.

El poco atento padre se retira dejando a lo que cree es su hijo en el pasillo, este Dib no comprende lo que sucede, aun hay demasiados huecos en su mente.

La maquina camina torpemente con sus nuevas piernas, parece como si se tambaleara, pero solo se está acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo, tiene recuerdos, una infancia, recuerda a su emana y a su padre, pero hay mas, una chica de cabello dorado, aun no puede recordar su nombre, pero siente que es importante, y luego Zim, esos ojos rojos le resultan más que familiar, pero no puede concentrarse.

Paso tras paso los recuerdos comienzan a regresar, insultos de los compañeros de escuela, burlas, y abusos, una hermana aterradora y un padre ausente y una extraña obsesión con un niño de piel verde, una no regresa toda la información, pero al imagen de la chica de cabello rubio comienza a regresar, unos ojos azules y hermosos vienen a su mente.

Dib2: Mi cabeza-Adolorido-

Después de unos minutos su caminar se hace más normal, su equilibrio mejora y aparecen más recuerdos, un montón de chistes sobre su cabeza y pesimistas comentarios de su maestra, se detiene frente a una casa, algo le dice que es la zulla, nunca la avía visto pero no discute y se dirige a la puerta.

La puerta esta serrada con llave, pero el garaje está abierto, cuando entra ve la enorme nave Irken de Tak, "Tak", recuerda a la chica Irken y a Zim, el nuevo Dib hace un gesto de disgusto antes de caer al suelo, está demasiado cansado.

**/Casa de Dib/ [En la Mañana]**

La pequeña Gaz es la primera en despertar, lo primero que le viene a la mente es servirse un plato de cereal "Vampichoco"

El sonido de gemidos llama su atención, provienen del garaje, Gaz nunca ha sentido miedo, cuando abre la puerta que da al garaje ve la nave de Tak, su hermano sigue diciendo que al usara para algo grande, Gaz sigue el sonido y no tarda en ver a Dib tirado en el suelo.

Gaz frunce el seño, no sabe que esta haciendo su hermano allí tirado pero no le importa, solo se marcha para desayunar algo.

Imágenes sin un orden es lo que el nuevo Dib tiene en su cabeza, fotos familiares, recuerdos de ZIm intentando alguno de sus planes, pero algo parce más importante que lo demás, la chica de cabello rubio.

Loa ojos del nuevo Dib se abre, recuerda el camino para llegar a la casa de esa chica, nos abe porque, pero es importante, por lo menos lo es para el verdadero Dib, se levanta del suelo nota que el caminar y equilibrio se han hecho más fáciles, sonríe al notar el favorecedor cambio, y luego toma rumbo.

A algunas calles más adelante las cosas comienzan a tener más sentido, cada vez dejan de ser mas incoherentes, recuerda lo que ha sucedido, el cañón de Zim que iba a destruir la capa de ozono, la fotografía de Alice besando a Zim, el incidente con los ojos hinchados, el ridículo y las burlas de sus iguales, en el verdadero Dib un sentimiento de honor y deber mantienen esos malos recuerdos como simples insultos, pero en este Dib es diferente, su lógica es muy cerrada, cada vez racionaliza mas como una máquina y menso como un humano.

**/Casa de Alice/**

Cuando mira la casa familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo sabe que es de Alice, no puede explicar cómo lo sabe, pero eso no importa, cada paso que da trae nuevos recuerdos, un sentimiento complejo, "Amor", es irracional, es lealtad, cariño, respeto, todo en uno solo, es demasiado, pero la mas cercano que logra reproducir la maquina es "Obsesión"

**/Casa de Dib/**

Dib escucha el sonido molesto del despertador, siente los parpados pesados y casados, se rasca la cabeza mientras que con la otra mano busca el botón de apagado de su despertador, cuando el incesante sonido se detiene Dib abre los ojos y nota la claridad que entra por su ventana, un nuevo día.

Después de una ducha fría y algo de ropa limpia baja las escaleras, un desayuno es lo que tiene en mente, cuando llega a la cocina Gaz está comiendo un plato de cereal, DIb no le pone atención, se dirige al refrigerador y toma algo de leche.

Gaz: ¿Dormiste bien?

Dib está desconcertado por la pregunta de su hermana, no es normal que ella pregunte esas cosas.

Dib: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Gaz devora otra cucharada de cereal y después de tragar mira con algo de confusión a Dib.

Gaz: Solo creo que no deberías dormir en el garaje, no es normal.

Dib: ¿Qué?

Gaz: Cuando baje te vi en el garaje, estabas dormido en el suelo.

Dib: Pero yo…

Dib no tarda en conectar los puntos, no sería la primera vez que hay un doble de él, deja caer la leche al suelo tratando de pensar a donde iría un doble suyo.

Gaz: ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿Por qué tiras la leche?, te juro que no se cómo pudiste enamorar a Alice.

Dib: Oh, no.

Dib sale corriendo, mientras Gaz hace una mueca de molestia, ya no hay leche, DIb solo piensa en Alice, si el doble e sobra de Zim, esto no puede ser bueno.

**/Casa de Alice/**

La puerta de la casa le trae mas recuerdos a este Dib, recuerda cuando vio a la chica por primera vez, o por lo menos cuando lo hiso el verdadero Dib, recuerda su primer beso, recuerda como cuan hermosos son sus ojos.

Cada golpe que da la puerta produce un eco en su cabeza, cuando al puerta se abre puede ver a la chica de sus recuerdos, ella sonríe, no esperaba ver a Dib tan temprano, ella no duerme, no lo necesita, pero a beses lo hace solo por costumbre.

Alice: Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dib2: Yo… yo no lo sé…

Alice: ¿Te sucede algo?

Dib2: Yo…

Alice se acerca para revisar a Dib, sus ojos parecen perdidos, y vacios, algo no está bien en el, parece distante y frio.

Dib2: ¿Qué soy?

Alice: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dib2: No sé lo que soy…

Alice: Shh-Callando a Dib- eres un buen chico y eres mi novio.

Dib2: ¿Lo soy?

Alice: Claro que sí.

Alice se acerca para besar al que ella cree es Dib, este Dib no sabe lo que sucede, sus recuerdos aun no son muy complejos, Alice se detiene al ver algo imposible, Dib viene corriendo así ellos.

Alice: ¿Pero qué…?

Dib: ¡Alice!

El nuevo Dib escucha la vos que viene a sus espaldas, cuando se voltea su mente apenas logra evitar un colapso, es el, o por lo menos es quien el cree ser.

Dib2: ¿Quién eres?

Dib: Yo soy Dib, ¿Quién eres tú?

Dib2: Yo soy Dib.

Alice: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Dib: Es un doble, seguramente Zim lo construyo para suplantarme, de nuevo.

Dib2: Zim, receurdo ese nombre, el siempre está intentando destruir a la humanidad, el es un lunático.

Dib: Buen intento.

Dib2: ¡No!, yo soy el Dib real, tú no eres nada, ¡Nada!

De la espalda del Dib falso se abren cuatro compuertas pequeñas, de ellas salen tentáculos mecánicos.

Dib2: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué me pasa?

Dib: Lo ves, tú no eres el Dib real, eres una copia.

Dib2: No, no, no, ¡NO!

El Dib falso se arrodilla en el suelo, no comprende, esos recuerdos le son tan personales como a Dib, pero siente que algo falta, cuando levanta al mirada ve como Alice toma la mano de Dib, ella esta aterrada, y entonces racionaliza lo mejor que puede "el la tiene y tu no".

Dib2: Te matare.

Dib: ¿Qué?

Dib2: Te matare y ella será mía, ella será mía y todo será normal.

Dib: Alice, Corre, ¡Corr…!

Antes de terminar de hablar Dib siente como uno de los tentáculos de su doble estruja su garganta, la falta de aire es desesperante. El Dib falso se pone de pie frente al real, los ojos de este doble comienzan a brillas con un resplandor azul muy pálido, Dib siente como el terror lo invade mientras le es más difícil mantener el conocimiento.

Dib2: Morirás y ella me amara, ella estar conmigo.

Cada vez es más difícil mantenerse consiente para Dib, el aire le falta, desesperadamente intenta quitarse el tentáculo del cuello, pero es inútil, Alice mira horrorizada la escena, debe pensar rápido, y es cuando le llega a la mente algo que puede funcionar.

Alice: ¡Suéltale!

Dib2: ¿Eh?

El falso Dib mira como Alice parece confiada, ha perdido el miedo y parece algo molesta.

Alice: Suéltale Dib, déjalo en paz.

Dib2: Pero…

Alice: Escucha, déjale y tu y yo estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Dib2: ¿Enserio?

Alice: Claro que sí, eso es lo que tú quieres, es lo que yo… Quiero.

El falso Dib deja caer al real al suelo, Dib toma aire, apenas podía mantenerse consiente, el engañado abrasa con fuerza a Alice, ella también lo hace y se acerca a su oído.

Alice: Tú no eres mi Dib.

Dib2: ¿Qué?

Los ojsod e Alice brillan con un resplandor incandescente, el falso Dib intenta liberarse de los brazos de Alice, pero es inútil, la energía que Alice libera le llaga directamente al cerebro, y entonces estalla en pedazos.

Alice sacude su cabeza por el impacto de la explosión, cuando se recupera se apresura para asistir a Dib, el pequeño niño cabezón no hará preguntas, confía en ella, y sabe que lo hiso para salvarlo, no le interesa nada más.

**/A algunos metros de allí en un terreno baldío/**

Un cráter se formo en este lugar, un objeto cayó del cielo con mucha velocidad, en este agujero esta al cabeza del falso Dib, cuando abre los ojos nota al ausencia de cuerpo, se maldice por ser un idiota, luego una sombre le cubre, esto es el inicio del fin.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y los veré en el siguiente._

**Instalación de detención de los Ojos Hinchados:**

**_Como una manera de mantener ciertas cosas lejos del público, Los Ojos hinchados construyeron esta instalación localizada en las montañas de Groenlandia, oculta por la nieve y las rocas, esta instalación se extiende a unos 60 kilómetros bajo tierra._**


	70. La Celda más Fría

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 70-La Celda más Fría-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/En algún lugar en Groenlandia/**

El lugar es frio y pequeño, una habitación algo más grande que el armario de un conserje, es menos que una habitación, es una celda, impenetrable dijeron cuando lo dejaron en este lugar, un hombre en el suelo gimotea como un enfermo, la barba le llaga hasta el pecho, su pelo se ha vuelto blanco, solo lleva unos pantalones desgastados y zapatos viejos. Es un hombre derrotado, un genio loco.

Llego a este lugar hace un tiempo, ya no sabe cuanto a pasado, pero recuerda cuando llego, recuerda el frio.

**[Hace algún tiempo]**

**+###**

El sonido de las aspas lastima mis oídos, el viento es fuerte, puedo escuchar como golpea el metal reforzado del que está hecho este helicóptero, la mirada en los ojos de los dos guardias de uniforme negro me dice que no debo hablar, es suficiente para mí.

-¿Quién es este tipo?-

-Ni idea, pero nos han ordenado transferirlo a este agujero de hielo-

-Sea lo que sea que hiso, debe ser muy grande para que le manden allí-

Son unos ignorantes, intente llevar ala humanidad a otra era, y ahora me creen un loco, pero no le culpo, cuando me encontraron estaba tirado en el suelo de un auditorio gritando cosas sobre Waffles y visiones, puede que si este algo loco. Pero mi visión no ha sido nublada.

Siento el cambio de velocidad, nos hemos detenido, me es imposible saberlo con seguridad, las compuertas alzo costados del helicóptero están cerradas, pero cuando se abren siento el gélido viento tocar mi rostro, mis ropas son simples, un uniforme gris con un código de barras en la espalda.

-Andando lunático-

El maldito me golpea en la espalda para que caiga de cara en la nieve, escucho como se ríen de mi, apenas logro levantarme, ellos no se dignaran en ayudarme, se creen mejor que yo, uno de ellos me empuja con la culata de su arma.

20 minutos caminando en la nieve es lo que nos lleva llegar a una puerta a pies de una de las montañas más grandes, es de acero, una extraña cámara sale de entre las rocas y nos analiza, luego de unos segundo la maldita puerta por fin se abre, no dudo en entrar, el lugar es frio, pero es más soportable.

La puerta se cierra detrás nuestro, el sonido produce eco en el cavernosos lugar, de una puerta al fondo sale un hombre con un uniforme negro y el logotipo de un ojo en su camisa, me mira durante unos segundos y luego hace un gesto con la mano a los imbéciles que me acompañan, sin decir nada se marchan y me dejan con ese hombre.

-¿Usted es Andrew Morrison?-

-Si-

-¿Usted enseñaba era director en una institución educativa?-

-Si-

-Bien, yo soy el Dr. Dmitry Novikov, soy jefe de Psicología de esta instalación-

-Bien por usted-

-No sea tan condescendiente Sr. Morrison, usted ha sido asignado como mi nuevo paciente-

-Hurra por mí-

-Mmm…, como usted quiera-

Sin más me señalo el camino con su pálida mano, no tenía nada más que decirle, así que comencé a caminar, todo el camino a través de ese obscuro pasillo fue como una eternidad, pronto percibí una luz, era la luz al final del túnel, cuando la atravesé resulto ser solo las luces de un elevador.

-Vamos Sr. Morrison, no querrá llegar tarde-

-*Gruñido*-

Entre al elevador, el pálido hombre solo pulso un icono en una pequeña consola del elevador, y comenzamos a descender, la música de elevador era molesta e irritante, rechinaba los dientes en un intento de soportarla.

Cuando el ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren no es muy grata la vista, solo otro pasillo obscuro y frio, nuestro camino continua, comienzo a ver celda tras celda, esto es una cárcel, y las puertas están hechas de acero reforzado, no hay nada que las pueda abrir, el Dr. Se detiene y me señala una puerta algo descastada con el numero 777, sé que me está diciendo que e smi celda, pero dentro de mi esperaba otra cosa, en la pared hay otra pequeña consola con iconos extraños, oprime algunos y la puerta se abre, dentro hay una cama y un baño, un pequeño espejo y un foco en el techo, nada más, sin decir nada entro.

-Espero que no tengamos ningún problema con usted-

El maldito cierra la puerta, se que está riendo en su interior, me siento en la cama, ya no hay otra cosa que hacer, la noche no es fácil, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo Waffles y horribles seres, escucho una risa en mi cabeza, habla sobre abrir una puerta, sobre un "Lugar Obscuro", pero intento ignorarla.

**[Días después]**

La cafetería es un lugar algo concurrido, 30 minutos es lo que tenemos para comer una masa gris y sin sabor que nos dan, no me sorprendería que fuera veneno, mis charlas con el Dr, Dmitry son de lo más aburridas, lo usual, mi infancia y mis sueños, no le digo nada sobre mis visiones, pero creo que comienza a sospechar.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-

Durante mi tiempo aquí he encontrado compañía en un hombre del lugar, parece tener unos 30 años y tiene una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, me dice cosas sobre alienígenas y demás, se que habla enserio y le creo, yo mismo he tenido experiencias con ellos, en especial con los que se asen llamar Irken, pequeñas bestias verdes.

Le he dicho sobre mis visiones y sobre la vos que escucho, parece no sorprenderse con esto, me ha dicho cosas sobre lo que le llama "El lugar Obscuro", dice que avía una leyenda entre los nativos americanos sobre un lugar maldito, un lugar de donde las pesadillas y los monstros provenían.

-Bien, para estar encerrado en este lugar-

-Ni lo digas, sabes, creo que ya es tiempo de irme, escucha toma esto-

Me dio una hoja de papel, en ella venían un montón de palabras sin sentido, se dio la vuelta y se marcho, al mañana siguiente lo encontraron colgado en su celda, se suicido, no pudo mas, en mi mente resonaban las palabras que venían en la hoja, "Del Fondo del mar de sombras, el se alzara"

No tengo idea de lo que significa, pero cada vez es más difícil pensar, la vos en mica besa es más fuerte y me sigue diciendo que abra las puertas, que le deje salir, comencé a dibujar rostros con pintura negra, era lo único que me venía a la mente, las visiones de Waffles fueron desapareciendo hasta casi ser eliminadas, ahora solo podía ver esos rostros cubiertos de sombras.

**[Un tiempo después]**

Ese maldito Dr. Lleva unos minutos observándome en silencio, su maldita oficina me enferma, las diplomas en las paredes y libreros llenos de cosas que ni siquiera a leído, es un egocéntrico.

-Sr. Morrison, me preocupa su falta de sueño y su actitud cada vez mas antisocial y cerrada-

{Miente}

{¿Quién eres?, ¿qué haces en mi cabeza?}

-Me gustaría comenzar una terapia de medicamentos con usted, pero…-

{Es un mentiroso, mátale, mátale y seremos más libres}

{Cállate}

-Sr. Morrison, ¿Me está escuchando¿-

-¿Qué?, oh, si… si-

{Mátale, mírale se burla de ti, es escoria}

-Escuche Sr. Morrison, el tratamiento que…-

-¡Cállese!-

-¿Disculpe?-

En ese momento el mire a los ojos, pienso que sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en segundos me abalance sobre él, golpe su cabeza una y otra vez con mis puños, lo mate y cuando dejo de respirar seguí golpeándolo, la sangre me salpico el rostro y al ropa, los guardias tardaron unos minutos en entrar y detenerme.

**[Actualmente]**

Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí tumbado en el suelo, me mandaron a confinamiento, pero las voces siguen en mi cabeza, ahora es peor, veo a un hombre pálido de cabello negro y traje negro, sus ojos son obscuros y parecen llevarte a un océano de Obscuridad. Todos los días está en una esquina observándome y riendo, me dice que debo abrirle las puertas, que debo liberarle.

-Ya casi es tiempo Andrew, tú debes liberarnos-

-¿Quién eres?-

-No soy nadie, por ahora, por eso necesito de tu ayuda, necesito que me liberes-

^Disparos^

El sonido de los disparos hacen que ese sujeto desaparezca en las sombras de mi celda, puedo escuchar las armas de los guardáis disparándose, los gritos desesperados y la sangre cayendo al suelo, me arrincono por el miedo, los disparos cesan en unos minutos

Puedo escuchas como los seguros electrónicos de la puerta se abren, en mica besa escucho una risa, una vos que me dice que se acerca la hora, cuando al puerta se abre puedo ver dos par de ojos, unos son grandes y completamente morados, como ver los ojos de un insecto, y los otros son mas pequeños y brillan con un color azul muy pálido.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._


	71. ¿Fin?

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_**Nota: Como siempre, espero que les hubiera gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado, pero esta es la última vez que diré eso, este como ya abran adivinado, es el último episodio.**_

**Episodio 71-¿Fin?-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Eskuela/**

Los niños observan otra de las rutinarias exposiciones de Dib intentando convencer a todos de que Zim es un alienígena, cada una de sus palabras son ignoradas por sus compañeros, solo Alice escucha lo que Dib tiene que decir, Bitters está irritada por al palabrería del niño, ya lleva 30 minutos ablando y mostrando imágenes y dibujos.

Dib: Es por eso que debemos linchar a Zim antes de que su raza nos esclavice y erradique como si fuéramos una plaga.

-Está loco-

Dib: Mmm…

Bitters: ¡Dib!, ve a tu asiento y cállate.

Dib: Pero…

Bitters: *Gruñido*

Dib obedece y toma asiento, no deja de notar que ZIm y Abi no están, solo Rasec y Tenn se encuentran en sus asientos.

Alice: Animo.

Dib ve la mirada de Alice y se siente algo mejor, del otro lado del salón Tenn le lanza una mirada a Rasec, es inconfundible, Rasec solo asiente con la cabeza.

Dib nota como Rasec mira su muñeca, en ella lleva un extraño Reloj morado, nota la sonrisa de Rasec antes de presionar el reloj, en un instante un temblor sacude al escuela.

Megafonía: Alumnos, debido a un temblor, la eskuela será evacuada.

Los niños gritan de alegría por la noticia, se apresuran a salir del lugar por donde puedan Dib intenta mantener al mirada sobre Rasec, pero el tumulto le impide ver, cuando todos se van ya no está Rasec ni Tenn, solo quedan él y Alice.

Alice: ¿Qué sucede?

Dib: Nada bueno.

**/Casa de Dib/**

Dib entra a la casa con algo de desesperación, Gaz mira al televisión mientras Dib se apresura a dirigirse a la cochera, entra en la cabina de la nave de Tak y enciende todos los sistemas.

Nave Dib: Sistemas en línea.

Dib: Nave, revisa la actividad sísmica de la zona

Nave Dib: Los temblores parecen provenir de un área en particular.

Dib: ¿De dónde?

Nave Dib: "Los laboratorios Membrana"

Dib: Oh, no, ¡Papá!

Nave Dib: ¡Espera!

Dib: ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Nave Dib: Los temblores parecen cambiar de origen, ahora provienen de la casa de Zim.

Al escuchar el nombre de ZIm, Dib sabe que anda bueno puede venir de eso.

**/Casa de Zim/**

Tenn, Rasec y Skoodge miran un enorme agujero en el laboratorio, esperan y cuando de el sale una enorme maquina con un taladro enfrente saben que todo ha funcionado.

Rasec: Les dije que funcionaria.

Tenn: Cállate, ¿ahora qué?

Rasec: ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si?

Rasec: Comunícame con la estación orbital de Zim (La misma del: "Cerdo de la Pizza")

Cmp: Enseguida.

**/Estación Orbital/**

Rose da giros en una silla flotante, esta algo aburrida, Rasec le dijo que fuera con Zim a la estación orbital, no pregunto nada, no era necesario, sabe que Rasec no le aria ningún daño y que el invasor nos e atrevería a tocarla sin miedo de provocar a Rasec.

-¿Rose?-

Rose: ¿Pero qué…?

-Rose contesta-

Rose se apresura a presionar algunos iconos en una pequeña consola que tiene delante, con el tiempo aprendió a usar el equipo de comunicación militar Irken, era algo que Rasec le enseño cuando estaban en Irken.

Rose: ¿Me escuchas cariño?

-Uy "Cariño"-

-¡Cállate Tenn!, si si te escucho, dile a Zim que está todo listo, hemos desconectado la energía en los laboratorios Membrana-

Rose: Entendido.

Rose vuelve a presionar algunos iconos mas, sabe manejar este equipo mejor que nadie, en poco tiempo conecta los sistemas de megafonía del lugar.

Rose: Señor Zim, Rasec dice que todo está listo.

ZIm sonríe mientras mira a través del ventanal de la sala de control de la instalación.

Zim: Bien, dígales que no tarden en abordar.

-Como diga-

**/Casa de Zim/**

-El Sr. Zim dice que no tarden en abordar-

Rasec: Bien, nos dirigiremos de inmediato.

-Está bien, nos vemos Rasí, corto transmisión-

Tenn: ¿Rasi?

Rasec: Solo cállate, ¡Skoodge!

Skoodge: ¿Si?

Rasec: Trae a las unidades S.I.R. y venos en los tele transportadores.

Skoodge: SI señor.

Skoodge obedece las palabras de Rasec, su vs es decidida y llena de confianza, algo que a él le gustaría tener, cuando sale por el elevador de la sala ve a Gir atragantándose con rosquillas de chocolate y a Mimi viendo el televisor, Chipz y Melanie están comiendo de un gran plato de Nachos con queso, a ellos los observa el pequeño platillo volador de G-12.

Skoodge se pone delante de ellos asiendo que Mimi no pueda ver su novela, ella le mira con algo de odio pero Skoodge intenta mantenerse lo más sereno tranquilo.

Skoodge: Chicos, debemos irnos.

Gir: Me gusta el chocolate.

Melanie y Chipz: ¡Queso!

Skoodge: ¿Por favor?

Skoodge escucha el sonido de la pantalla detrás suyo al encenderse, al voltear mira el logotipo del imperio, en un segundo aparecen Red y Purp en la pantalla, parecen molestos.

Red: ¡Tu!

Skoodge: ¿Yo?

Cualquier intento de parecer valiente ante las unidades S.I.R. es inútil, a Skoodge le tiemblan las rodillas, casi no puede respirar por los nervios, lo único que evita que se desmalle es su PAK.

Red: ¿Donde está Zim?

Skoodge: El…el…

Purp mira la pantalla y observa a Gir y a los demás robots, deja caer la bebida que tenía en la mano.

Purp: Por Irken, Red Mira.

Red mira la pantalla con más detenimiento y se da cuenta de que Gir está devorando rosquilla tras rosquilla de chocolate.

Red: ¿Esas son Rosquillas?

Skoodge: ¿Qué?

Red: Lo que está comiendo el pequeño robot, esas son rosquillas ¿cierto?

Skoodge mira a Gir, no sabe por qué su líder le interesa tanto la dieta del pequeño robot.

Skoodge: Emm… Si, en al tierra hay muchas, los humanos parecen fabricar estos bocadillos por montones.

Red: Oh por Irken, dile a Zim que se prepare, la flota se dirige hacia allá.

Skoodge: Claro… ¡¿QUE?.

La transmisión se corta y al pantalla solo muestra el logotipo del imperio Irken, Skoodge comienza a sudar de los nervios y recuerda su tarea.

Skoodge: Debemos irnos.

Gir: ¡NO QUIERO!

Melanie y Chipz comienzan a correr en círculos alrededor de Skoodge mientras Mimi solo observa la penosa escena.

Skoodge: ¿Por favor?

Gir, Melanie, Chipz: Bueno.

Los pequeños Robots salen corriendo para dirigirse al laboratorio, Mimi solo se sube en la cabeza de Skoodge para no tener que caminar.

Rasec está algo desesperado por irse, no tiene mucha paciencia para los retrasos de Skoodge, cuando el pequeño invasor por fin aparece lo mira con algo de molestia, Skoodge solo baja la mirada y entra en uno de los tubos tele transportadores.

**/Estación orbital de Zim/**

Zim observa los tele trasportadores, a su lado están Rose y Abi, luego de un gran destello aparecen Rasec, Tenn y Skoodge junto a las demás unidades S.I.R.

Zim: Se Tardaron demasiado.

Rasec: Cállate, ya estamos aquí.

Rose no tarda en abrasar con fuerza a Rasec, su repentina felicidad ye energía el recuerdan a Rasec que ella es más joven que él, pero no le importa, el también estaba ansioso de estar con ella de nuevo.

Tenn: ¿Ahora qué?

Zim: Ya lo veras, ¡Abi!

Abi: ¿Si?

Zim: Ve a tu puesto, como lo ensayamos.

Abi: Si.

La chica de pelo negro no tarda en marcharse, no planea desobedecer ninguna de las órdenes de ZIm, aun espera que el invasor se fije en ella.

Zim: El resto iremos al puente de mando.

Cuando entran lo primero que ven es el enorme ventanal que da una hermosa vista de la tierra, en cierta forma Rasec siente lastima por lo que sucederá, Zim le pidió ayuda con un proyecto especial, una forma de usar los poderes de Abi de una manera más dirigida y controlada.

Zim: ¡Computadora!

Cmp: ¿Si amo?

Zim: Abre el sistema de Megafonía de la estación y prepara el cañón.

Cmp: Ya estoy en eso.

-Aquí Abi, estoy lista y en posición-

Zim: Perfecto.

Abi está en una sala especial, las paredes están cubiertas de un metal resistente al calor extremo, Rasec fue quien diseño todo, en el centro de la sala hay una especie de plataforma, Abi se sube en ella y comienza a dejar que el fuego se extienda.

Cmp: Señor, la energía del cañón esta lista, pronto estaremos listo para disparar.

Zim: ¡Perfecto!, Soy Brillante.

Rasec: Eso se puede discutir.

Zim: Insolente, debería….

Cmp: Em… ¿Amo?

Zim: ¿Qué pasa?

Cmp: Una nave se acerca muy rápido.

Zim: ¡¿Qué?

**/Cerca de la Órbita de Neptuno/**

Un enrome agujero de gusano se abre y de el sale una enrome esfera roja, un planeta convertido en una nave de Guerra, detrás de ella viene una pequeña nave.

Mercog: Tan cerca.

Soldado Tesmag: Señor, tenemos una trasmisión entrarte.

Mercog: ¿Qué?, ponganal en la pantalla principal.

Dos postes de despliegan y al activarse muestran una pantalla holográfica, en ella se ve al pequeño Lard Nard, a Mercog no le anima ver que el pequeño Vortiano sigue vivo.

Mercog: ¿Qué quieres Nard?

Lard Nard: Queremos su ayuda para…

Mercog: ¿Nuestra ayuda?, ¿Después de que les dimos todo lo que pudimos?, ¡Prometieron que acabarían con el imperio Irken!

Lard Nard: Emm…

Mercog: Pero no te preocupes, nosotros nso encaragremso de ellos, como lo aremso con ustedes.

Lard Nard: ¿Qué?

Mercog: Preparen el C.D.M. (Cañón Destructor de Materia, no se me ocurrió otra cosa)

Lard Nard: Oh, no.

Los ingenieros Tesmags comienzan a preparar todo, en segundos un enorme cañón sale de la tierra lista para disparar contra la nave Resisty. Lard Nard mira de manera desafiante a Mercog.

Lard Nard: No lo harías.

Mercog: Fuego.

La nave Resisty se estremece con el impacto del proyectil láser, la tripulación entra en pánico, Lard Nard sabe que no hay manera de ganar esta batalla, la nave aun no está en pleno rendimiento.

Lard Nard: Demonios, piloto sáquenos de aquí.

Piloto Resisty: SI señor.

La nave no tarda en desapareces en el frio y Obscuro espacio, en Mercog crece un ansia de venganza, para él los Resisty solo son unos insectos, el mismo se encargara de los Irken.

**/ (Órbita de la Tierra) Estación orbital de Zim/**

Zim: ¡Como que una nave se acerca!

Cmp: Si, y a gran velocidad.

Zim rechina los dientes por las malas noticias, no esperaba que nadie se atreviera a desafiarlo, pero en el frio espacio, una pequeña nave es tripulada por Dib Y Alice.

Alice: ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

Dib: Claro que lo estoy.

Nave Dib: No, no lo está, el me lo dijo.

Alice: ¡¿Qué?

Dib: Solo esta bromeando, no el hagas caso.

Nave Dib: No estoy bromeando, claramente me dijo: Nave, es muy poco probable que salgamsod e esta.

Alice: ¿Eh?

Dib: Solo, no lo escuches.

Nave Dib: Vamos a morir los tres.

Alice tiembla del miedo, las palabras de Nave no son muy alentadoras, y cuando la estación Irken despliega sus armas para disparar las cosas se ponen peores.

Nave Dib: tenemos problemas.

Dib: ¿Qué sucede?

Nave Dib: Nos están apuntando.

Dib: Pues ejecuta algunas maniobras evasiva.

Nave Dib: Oh claro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?-Con mucho sarcasmo-

La pequeña nave logra esquivar los láseres, pero cada vez se despliegan más y más cañones, los roces se transforman en impactos, la nave se estremece con sus dos pasajeros.

Nave Dib: Vamos a morir.

Alice: No, no lo aremos.

Los ojos de la pequeña niña rubia brillan como faroles en la noche, un resplandor blanco cubre la nave protegiéndola de los impactos.

En la estación ZIm no está contento por ver que la pequeña nave no ha estallado en mil pedazos, un Tic invade su ojo derecho, los escarlata ojos de ZIm brillan con una ira asesina.

Zim: ¡Computadora!, ¿Cuánto falta para que el cañón esté listo?

Cmp: El Cañón ya lleva un 85% de carga, estaremos listos en algunos minutos.

Zim: Bien, ¡Mimi!, ¡Gir! El pequeño robot de ojos azules parece salir de la nada, en su cabeza yace Mimi sentada y con una mirada algo seria.

Gir: ¿Qué sucede jefecito?

Zim: Vallan al hangar y denle al bienvenida a nuestros invitados.

Zim mira a Mimi ya asiente con la cabeza, Mimi entiende a lo que refiere con Bienvenida, Gir sale del lugar rápidamente con Mimi aun en su cabeza.

La pequeña nave no tarda en entrar al hangar de la estación orbital, Alice se siente débil cuando deja de producir el resplandor que los protegió de los láseres, pero aun esta consiente.

Dib: Bien, será mejor, apresurarnos, debemos detener lo que ZIm esté planeando.

Alice: Ok.

Dib: Nave, estate lista para largarnos de aquí.

Nave Dib: Correcto.

Dib sale a través del cristal de la cabina que se abre, Alice lo sigue detrás procurando no alejarse mucho de Dib, el sonido de maquinaria en funcionamiento les hace ponerse alerta, del techo baja un tubo neumático que expulsa a Gir.

Dib: ¿Pero qué…?

Gir: ¡Hola cabezón!

Alice: Por un momento me asuste, hola pequeñín. ¿Me recuerdas?

Gir: Eres las chica brillante.

Alice: Jejeje.

Gir: Mira detrás de ti Cabezón.

Dib: ¿Qué?

Dib se gira y mira a Mimi en su forma de robot, en ese instante DIb se arrepiente de haberse girado, pero ya no importa cuando la enorme garra de Mimi lo hace bolar por el hangar y termina golpeando el duro metal de las paredes.

Alice: ¡Dib!

Mimi mira como Alice corre para auxiliar a Dib, Mimi escucha el sonido de metal moviéndose, apenas logra esquivar una de las pinzas de Nave.

Nave Dib: Aléjate de ellos pequeña peste.

Mimi: ¡Gir!

Al escuchar al vos de Mimi, el pequeño Gir solo salta a la cabina de Nave, rompiendo el cristal de la combina en el proceso.

Nave Dib: Oye, que haces.

Gir: ¿Para qué sirve este botón y este y este…?

Nave comienza a moverse sin control, golpeando los muros y el techo, Gir sigue preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez, nave puede hacer nada, Mimi agrádese que Gir sea tan destructivo, luego pone su mirada sobre la pareja.

**[Algunos minutos después]**

Zim observa los monitores que muestran el progreso de la carga del cañón, las puertas automatizadas detrás de él se abren dejando entrar a Mimi que sujeta a Alice y Dib, Gir solo entra con un rostro de felicidad y cubierto de algunas quemaduras.

Zim: bien hecho Mimi.

Dib: ¡Zim!, sabía que tenías un plan.

Zim: ¿Ah Sí?

Dib: Si.

Zim: ¿Ah Sí?

Dib: ¡Sí!

Zim: ¿Ah…?

Rasec: ¡Ya cállate!

Zim: Esta bien. ¿En que me quede?, Oh sí. Espero que te guste tener asientos de primera fila para la destrucción de la raza humana.

Dib: ¿Qué?

Zim: Computadora, ¿El cañón está listo?

Cmp: Si amo, todo listo.

Zim: Perfecto, observa Dib, como la humanidad desaparece.

Cmp: 5 segundos para disparo.

Zim ríe sin control mientras Dib solo puede pensar en que ha fallado, la tierra está condenada, sin previo aviso la estación se estremece y la energía se corta.

Zim: ¡¿Qué sucede?

Rasec: Esto no puede ser bueno.

Cmp: Emm… bueno, es el humano.

Zim: ¿Qué?

Zim mira a Dib con odio, el niño cabezón no sabe lo que sucede, esta tan sorprendido como el invasor.

Zim: ¿Qué le has hecho a mi nave?

Dib: Yo no he sido.

Zim: ¿A no?

Cmp: Amo, es poco probable que el allá sido.

Zim: Pero tu dijiste…

Cmp: SI, pero ahora que lo analizo mejor, el humano no podría respirar en el vacio del espacio.

Zim: ¿Qué?

Cmp: Mire.

Los monitores muestran a un Dib con tentáculos mecánicos moviéndose por el casco metálico exterior de la estación de Zim.

Zim: ¿Qué es eso?

Dib: Oh no.

Zim nota el miedo en la vos de Dib, y el niño cabezón tiene sus razones paar temer, sabe quein es el que se acerca y de lo que es capaz.

Zim: ¿Quién es ese?

En el exterior de la estación el psicópata androide busca un punto débil, una lugar que no esté lo suficientemente reforzado.

I.A.N.: ¡Aquí!

Sin más utiliza sus tentáculos para abrir una grieta en el casco y entrar sin problemas, tiene una misión.

Zim: ¡Como que un doble!

Dib: No lo sé, salió de la nada e intento matarme.

Zim: No lo culpo, pero aun así no tienen sentido por que vino aquí.

Abi siente como el fuego en su interior se apaga, ya debería haberse disparado el cañón, cuando por fin el fuego se extingue escucha el crujir del metal, el techo se cae en pedazos y tentáculos mecánicos la toman de la cintura.

Abi: ¿Qué sucede?

I.A.N.: Jejejeje, no grites o te rompo el cuello

En el puente de mando todos siguen confusos.

Tenn: ¿Qué hacemos?

Zim: Tranquilos, no hay nada de que temer.

-Sí, si lo hay-

La vos le es conocida al pequeño Zim, cuando se voltea puede ver a Ram en la puerta, a su lado vienen I.A.N. Y El Director.

Zim: Bueno, ahora si hay que alarmarse.

Ram: Es bueno ver que no me han olvidado.

I.A.N. lanza a la pequeña Abi al centro de la las, Skoodge y Tenn se apresuran a comprobar su estado, ZIm solo intenta no parecer aterrorizado por el enorme Irken de uniforme negro.

Ram: Listos para morir.

I.A.N.: Me prometiste que yo podría matar al niño cabezón y la chica de luz.

Ram: Como quieras, ellos no me importan.

Mimi deja caer a DIb y Alice para transformarse en gatita y alejarse de ellos, ya tienen suficientes problemas.

Ram: Sr. Morrison, encargase de los controles del cañón.

El delgaducho hombre obedece, le prometieron detener las visiones y las voces, vale la pena soportar un tiempo más esas constantes risas en su cabeza.

Zim observa como el hombre de apariencia enfermiza y mirada perdida comienza a manipular los controles, el hecho de que un humano use su propia tecnología le hace sentir nauseas.

Zim: ¡Oye aléjate de los controles!

Ram: Cállate Zim, a estas alturas ya estás muerto, acabare contigo y todos tus amigos y solo por diversión acabare con la mayor cantidad de la población terrestre que pueda.

Dib: ¡No puedes hacer eso…!

Dib siente como un tentáculo mecánico estruja su torso, sus costillas intentan soportar la presión pero Dib sabe que pronto cederán y sus órganos estallaran, Alice mira con horror como I.A.N. sonríe esperando que DIb muera de asfixia o de hemorragia interna.

Ram: Se acabo Zim, tú perdiste.

Las palabras de Ram resuenan en la cabeza de Zim, no puede aceptarlo, no quiere hacerlo, pero se pregunta ¿Cómo puede vencer a este enemigo?. Mientras Zim intenta encontrar una manera de salir de esta, en los controles de la enorme estación el que alguna vez fue un hombre temido ya no puede ignorarlas las voces en su cabeza.

{Ya casi, solo unos minutos más y todo será perfecto}

{¿Quién eres?, ¿De qué hablas?}

{Solo continúa con lo que haces, pronto seré libre, y la diversión comenzara de verdad}

{Dime que eres}

{Calla y has tu trabajo}

El hombre enfermizo aplica presión en su cabeza, las voces son más fuertes con cada segundo que pasa, siente como las ideas son más difíciles de formar, la Obscuridad en su mente aumenta y por fin logra ver lo que esa presencia planea para el Universo entero.

Rose nota como el extraño hombre se contorsiona, se acerca con cautela, su curiosidad e inocencia siempre han sido su debilidad, el extraño hombre balbucea cosas en un tono inaudible e incomprensible. Con lentitud busca en su el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta el revólver cargado que siempre lleva consigo.

Rose: Esta Bien.

El hombre pone su mirada sobre Rose, la pequeña Irken nota que los ojos del hombre están vacios, y obscuros como la noche, se ve cansado y enfermo. Rose siente como sus nervios aumentan al sentir esa fría mirada, y deja escapar un pequeño chillido cuando el hombre saca un arma de su chaqueta y la pone contra su propia cien.

El Director: Lo siento tanto.

Rose: De que estas…

^¡DISPARO!^

Rose no termina su frase cuando su rostro es salpicado con sangre y fragmentos de hueso y cerebro, su mirada se queda perdida y se deja caer al suelo por el shock.

El sonido llama la atención e todos en la sala, obligándolos a mirar la horrible escena, I.A.N. se descuida y Alice aprovecha esa oportunidad, sin pensarlo dos beses toma su forma real y con fuerza estampa contra el ventanal al androide psicópata provocando que este libere a Dib.

Alice: ¡Ja!

I.A.N.: Maldita…

Dib intenta recuperar el aliento mientras Alice intenta con todas sus fuerzas que el psicópata androide no se libere.

Ram: Pero que…

Zim aprovecha el momento de distracción de Ram para escabullirse y salir de la sala, Ram no tarda ni 2 segundos en nota la ausencia de Zim, ignora a sus compañeros y decide ir tras el invasor.

Rasec siente la necesidad de ir tras de Ram pero ignora esa sensación y se centra en la pobre Rose que yace en un charco de sangre roja, Rasec intenta que ella se recupere, pero los ojos morados y cristalinos de Rose están vacios.

Dib por fin recupera el aliento y rápidamente fija su mirada en Alice que intenta detener a IAN. Los tentáculos mecánicos del androide latiguean como serpientes cargadas de electricidad, los ojos de esa copia de DIb se tornan en un rojo sangre brillante y con toda su fuerza se libera de Alice lanzándola contra una pared.

El bizarro doble de Dib desciende con lentitud, sus ojos de color rojo sangre brillan con odio al ver a Dib aun vivo.

I.A.N.: Estas muerto.

Dib retrocede con cada paso que su doble avanza, la mirada de Dib se llena de miedo cuando su espalda golpea el duro metal de la pared, no hay escape, su doble sonríe con malasia, en la mente de la maquina hay miles de maneras de matar al niño cabezón.

I.A.N.: Despide…

En ese mismo instante Alice arremete por segunda vez, pero esta ocasión arroja a I.A.N. contra el enorme ventanal con tal fuerza que el cristal sellado y resistente se rompe lanzando al androide al frio espacio.

Dib siente como la descompresión de la sala provoca que sea arrastrado con fuerza asía el mismo destino que ese psicópata, pero en segundos el ventanal roto es remplazado.

Dib suspira mientras Alice toma su forma humana, el esfuerzo al a dejado débil, cada vez es más difícil cambiar de forma, pero no se lo ha dicho a Dib, no quiere preocuparle, pero la debilidad le hace caer al suelo casi desmallándose, Dib corre para auxiliarla, Alice solo sonríe con nerviosismo mientras Dib suspira de Alivio.

Mientras que en un lugar de esta enrome estación orbital los problemas parecen desaparecer, en los pasillos más recónditos del lugar Zim corre intentando dejar atrás a su perseguidor.

Sus pequeños pasos producen eco en todo el lugar, al respiración se torna difícil, su PAK es lo que le mantiene capas de continuar corriendo a ese paso, pero el sonido de las pisadas detrás de él es lo que en verdad le hacen correr a tal velocidad, podría tratarse de solo su eco, pero no piensa en detenerse y comprobarlo.

Al ver la enorme puerta que da a una de las escotillas no tarda en entrar en ella, la pequeña cámara iluminada tenuemente es por un momento un santuario, Zim deja escapar un suspiro, pero cuando la punta de una extremidad mecánica atraviesa el duro metal de la puerta reforzada, Zim brinca del susto y se aleja lo mas que puede de la puerta.

-Estás muerto Invasor-

Los gritos cargados de odio por parte de Ram solos servían para poner de nervios a Zim, uno tras otro las puntas afiladas de extremidades mecánicas golpeaban y atravesaban el metal reforzado como si fuera solo papel.

La mente de Zim trabajaba más rápido que nunca, en segundos la puerta cedería y esta ria muerto, peor aún hay otra opción, con algo de inseguridad miro un pequeño panel con distintos iconos, del cuello de su uniforme una esfera se forma alrededor de su cabeza. No hay otra opción.

Con solo presionar uno de los iconos detrás de Zim se abre una compuerta al vacio, la descompresión acelerada lo succiona asía el frio espacio, Zim no tarda en reaccionar y con las extremidades de su PAK se aferra al casco metálico de la estación.

Zim: ¡Sí!-Victoriosamente-

La sonrisa de Zim desaparece cuando escucha el sonido del metal rompiéndose a sus espaldas. Al girarse mira como del casco sale Ram con una mirada acecina en su rostro.

Ram: Estas muerto Invasor, nadie puede salvarte ahora.

Ram se sostiene al Casco son la ayuda de dos de sus extremidades, deja libre el otro par solo para descuartizar a Zim. Con un lento paso el lunático Irken avanza provocando que Zim retroceda.

Ram: Hora de morir…

Zim sierra los ojos esperando un golpe final que nunca llega, solo el sonido de un golpe al metal que sugiere que algo pesado golpeo la estación, cuando Zim abre los ojos es tranquilizador y atemorizante al mismo tiempo.

Un enrome golem de metal con solo un cerebro flotante como cabeza, ZIm analiza la visión y nota como el pie del enorme ser aplasto sin dificultad el cráneo de Ram, dejando el cuerpo del lunático inmóvil e inservible.

Mercog: ¿Tú eres el invasor Zim?

La vos de la criatura es grave y resonante, pero eso no distrae al invasor, que rápidamente formula una respuesta improvisada.

Zim: ¿Quién lo pregunta?

Mercog: Emm… bueno, soy un… mensajero del imperio Irken y tengo un importante mensaje.

Zim: Oh, entonces sí, yo soy el gran Zim.

Mercog: Perfecto.

En la sala de mando todos intentan recuperarse de lo sucedido, Dib aun esta junto a Alice que aun no se recupera del todo, Rasec intenta hacer reaccionar a la traumatizada Rose y Tenn y Skoodge se aseguran de que Abi no esté muy lastimada.

Todos escuchan el sonido de las puertas abriéndose y voltean casi al instante, en ellas se ve la enorme figura metálica del ser enorme y en su mano lleva a Zim de la cabeza.

Mercog: jeje, esto es mejor de lo que pensé.

Tenn: ¿Quién eres tu Tesmag?

Mercog: Yo, solo soy el que detendrá la Operación Ruina Inevitable Part2, solo soy eso.

Zim: ¡¿Qué?, pensé que eras un mensajero.

Mercog: Valla que eres tonto.

Zim: Oye.

Con un simple movimiento Mercog lanza a ZIm al centro de la sala, el invasor se levanta rápidamente para no mostrar debilidad.

Dib sonrió al escuchar las palabras del enorme ser metálico, tenían el mismo objetivo, pero no el mismo método.

Tenn: ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo "genio"?

Mercog: Mira.

La enorme mano de Mercog señala el ventanal, todos observan como aparece de la nada una enorme esfera roja, Zim reconoce esa nave, se golpea la frente al pensar en ello.

Tenn: Oh, así.

Dib se levanta y se acerca al enorme ser, está nervioso por el tamaño del gigante de metal, pero debe hacerle una pregunta.

Dib: Emm… Disculpe…

Mercog nota la presencia de Dib, con una sola mirada era obvio que no era un Irken, mira en la sala y vio otros dos rostros que simulaban ser humanos. Volvió su atención en Dib.

Mercog: No eres Irken, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dib: No, yo soy un humano, y también quiero detener a Zim.

Mercog: ¿Enserio?, hmm… puede que necesite ayuda.

Dib: Lo que sea.

Mercog: El planeta Azul de allá afuera ¿es la tierra?

Dib: Claro.

Mercog: Qué bien, no quería destruir un planeta que no es.

Dib: Si bueno… ¡¿Qué?

Mercog: Si, destruiré la tierra para demostrar que somos más poderosos que los Irken, ya sabes… cosas de reputación.

Dib: Pero… pero…

Dib se siente como un idiota, en este momento daría gracias pro que Zim fuera el único que quisiera destruir la tierra, este sujeto se ve mucho más competente y eso es de lo más peligroso.

Mercog: Bueno ¿en que estaba?... Oh ya lo recordé, iba amatar al invasor.

Sin distraerse comienza a acercarse a Zim, el invasor no se mueve, no planea mostrar debilidad, la sombra de Mercog cubre a Zim como una carpa, el invasor mira desafiante al enorme ser de metal.

Zim: ¡Ja!

Mercog: ¿De qué te ríes?

Zim: Puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos.

El invasor sonríe con soberbia ante el enorme enemigo, una sonrisa que no le dura mucho.

Mercog: pero no tengo ojos.

Zim: Oh, bueno… pues ¡Apestas a temor!

Mercog: Ni siquiera tengo un cuerpo orgánico.

Zim: ¡Mientes!

Mercog: Por Magnus, esto es suficiente.

Con un movimiento el enorme ser toma a ZIm con su mano, el tamaño de esta es tan grande que puede cubrir todo el torso del invasor.

Mercog: Pero antes de que mueras quiero que tengas algo.

El ser rebusca dentro de un compartimiento en su pecho, después de unos segundos su mano sale con un trozo de metal morado opaco, deja caer a Zim al suelo y le lanza el metal a los pies.

ZIm mira con confusión al chatarra que se le lanzo, y luego mira al enorme ser.

Zim: ¿Qué es esto?

Mercog: Mira con detenimiento.

Zim recoge el metal con sus pequeñas manos, parece solo un trozo de chatarra, cuando el da la vuelta sus ojos se llenan de miedo y nervios, del otro lado del metal esta el logotipo de Tak.

Zim: ¿Cómo…?

Mercog: SI te consuela, ella nunca te traiciono o al imperio, fue una soldado leal hasta el final.

Zim: Mientes.

Mercog: Como quieras, aun puedo escuchar sus últimos gritos de dolor cuando le arranque su PAK.

ZIm: …

Mercog: Grito por ti con su último aliento.

DIb nota la mirada de ZIm, es vacía y carente de alma, aun para él, solo observa ese trozo de metal como si fuera algo importante, Zim esta imaginando esa horrible visión, a Tak lastimada e indefensa, y todo es su culpa, es lo que Zim se dice en su mente-SI la hubiera convencido de quedarse no hubiera muerto-

Mercog: Patético.

Zim: Ella no te hiso nada.

Mercog: Puede que no, pero nosotros tampoco se los hicimos a ustedes, y aun así nos esclavizaron como si nada.

Zim no responde, no solo no tiene una respuesta útil, sino que tampoco desea hacerlo, Mimi y Gir se acercan a su Amo para llorar por Tak en silencio, Gir como si fuera un perro humano, esconde su cabeza en el pecho de su amo mientras que Mimi se pone sobre el hombro de Zim.

Mercog: Mírame Invasor, mírame cuando te hablo.

La falta de respuesta por parte de Zim solo asía enfurecer más y mas a Mercog.

Mercog: Como quieras, muere en silencio.

El enorme ser de metal alza el brazo con toda la intención de aplastar el cuerpo de Zim.

ZIm no se mueve, Mimi salta y se aleja arrastrando a Gir con ella, pero Zim se queda inmóvil, antes de que pueda dar el golpe, Mercog siente como una llamarada golpea su espalda, se gira y ve a una desafiante Abi lista para resistir el castigo necesario para proteger a Zim.

Mercog: No eres humana, creía que los Warmtianos ya no existían.

Abi: Yo sigo aquí.

Mercog: No por mucho.

La enorme bestia de metal se gira y con lentitud se acerca a Alice, la pequeña niña re analiza la situación y se da cuenta de su error, cuando la sombra de Mercog la cubre, sus piernas comienzan a temblar, deja escapar un pequeño chillido y cierra los ojos para esperar la muerte.

Mercog: Lastima, pudiste sernos de ayuda.

Abi traga salive y se cubre la cabeza con los brazos esperando el final, pero solo escucha como el metal se rompe, cuando abre los ojos mira como yace inmóvil ese gran golem de metal.

Abi: Pero que.

Mercog: Maldición.

En un instante aceite negro y viscoso sale expulsado del pecho de Merlog cuando las extremidades de Zim terminan de atravesar la densa capa de metal y circuitos.

La bestia de metal cae al suelo inerte y sin vida, Abi tiene el rostro lleno de aceite pero lo que le llama la atención es Zim, sus ojos Carmesí perdieron ese brillo, ahora están vacios y llenos de ira, sin decir nada el invasor mira a través del ventanal la enorme nave enemiga.

Zim: Computadora.

Cmp: ¿Si amo?

Zim: Dispara el cañón asía la nave enemiga.

Cmp: Amo, si disparo el cañón este quedara inutilizado permanentemente.

Zim: Dispara.

Cmp: Si amo.

Zim voltea a mirar a Dib y Alice, hace una mueca y regresa su mirada al ventanal.

Zim: Lárgate DIb, y llévate a la Luxiana.

Dib no dice nada, solo ayuda a levantarse a Alice y se marchan a la sala de teletrasportadores, Zim no mira como se marchan solo ve como Marte estalla convirtiéndose en polvo, sabe que seguramente usaron capsulas de escape, pero no le importa, ya nada le importa.

**Fin.**

_**Nota Final: Espero les haya gustado este episodio y bueno, pues se acabo, "La Nueva Invasión" se acabo, este es el primer volumen de una historia más grande espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el segundo volumen.**_

_**Extra:**_

_**Stephen King dijo una vez que "las pesadillas no están sujetas a la lógica, no tiene sentido explicarlas; la explicación es la antítesis de la lirica del miedo."**_

_**En una historia de terror, la víctima no deja de preguntarse "¿por qué?". Sin embargo no hay explicación. No debería haberla. El misterio sin respuesta es el que perdura, el que siempre acabamos recordando.**_


	72. Ya esta la Secuela

**Ya está la secuela**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les anuncio que la secuela de este Fic ya está siendo publicada con el nombre de, "Las Sombras de la guerra" espero la disfruten. Además recuerden que serán tres Volúmenes, siendo el primero "La Nueva Invasión" y el segundo "Las Sombras de la Guerra" más los Spin-Off que se puedan producir, bueno con eso me despido y espero que les guste mi nuevo Fic.<strong>_


End file.
